Equipo Cuervo
by okashira janet
Summary: La matanza del clan Uchiha no se lleva a cabo, a cambio Itachi debe liderar el equipo más fuerte y letal que Konoha haya visto en su historia. Cap 25: Los heroes estan de vuelta. Porque la reunión del Equipo Cuervo debía ser legendaria, solo así le harían honor a su capitán. ItaSasuHinaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 1: Conspiración**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

 _La matanza del clan Uchiha no se lleva a cabo, a cambio Itachi debe liderar el equipo más fuerte y letal que Konoha haya visto en su historia. ItaSasuHinaNaru_

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso con el mero afán de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi abrió los ojos. Parpadeó, una, dos veces y luego se sentó sobre su futón. Estaba en casa. Siendo ANBU las misiones eran una constante, dormir al descubierto era algo que ocurría más frecuente que dormir en un sitio confortable, cada que Itachi abría los ojos debía preguntarse dónde estaba y sí el ambiente le era peligroso.

Cierto, su misión había terminado el día anterior: asesinato y hurto, clasificación B, aun así le costó un esfuerzo recordar que estaba en su habitación y nadie lo iba a atacar, eran las cinco de la mañana.

Con una mirada vacía Itachi observó el reloj en la pared, sus oídos estaban tan desarrollados que sentía el tic-tac de las manecillas como si estuvieran perforando sus oídos.

— _Nos hacen a un lado, nos quitan lo que merecemos, ¡a nosotros los Uchiha! —_ Las palabras de su padre regresaron a él, torturándolo como lo habían torturado desde la primera vez que las había escuchado. Golpe de estado, su clan planeaba un golpe de estado, y mientras tanto él pasaba la información al Hokage y Danzo creaba telarañas para destruirlos.

Traición. Muerte y sangre.

Itachi se levantó, sentía el cuerpo cansado, como si la noche no hubiera sido capaz de sanar las heridas más elementales de su alma. Caminó por los pasillos sin hacer ruido, tan silencioso como un gato y finalmente terminó parado frente a un shoji. Lo abrió despacio, a la luz de la luna vio un cuerpo dormido… sería tan sencillo matarlo, sin sufrimiento, sin que se enterara, sin que su corazón lo presintiera.

Tonto, tonto hermanito menor.

Itachi se arrodilló al lado de su hermano, a los ocho años él ya se había graduado de la Academia, en cambio Sasuke era un niño por dónde se le viera, mejillas sonrojadas, piel suave, respiración acompasada. Le acarició un mechón de pelo sin que el niño lo notara, él —a esa edad— ya se habría levantado con un kunai en la mano y los ojos sagaces de un asesino, Sasuke en cambio ni siquiera alteró el ritmo de su respiración.

—Itachi. —La voz de su madre le hizo girar la mirada—. ¿Qué haces? —Su madre había sido un ninja en el pasado, una jounnin para ser más específicos, solo que Itachi nunca había visto esa faceta de ella, para él su madre siempre había sido aquella mujer entregada a su esposo que lo seguiría incluso al infierno… que crearía un infierno si él se lo pedía.

—Es lindo. —Itachi soltó el cabello de Sasuke.

—¿Lo extrañaste? —La voz de su madre se volvió dulce, Itachi nunca había sido tonto sabía que su madre temía por él, por su consciencia, que ella notaba como sus ojos se volvían fríos cuando hablaba con su padre, sabía —sin que ella lo dijera— que desconfiaba de él, pero como madre nunca lo delataría.

—Sí. —Nunca se había guardado los sentimientos que tuvieran que ver con Sasuke, no con ella. Su madre creía que el amor que le tenía a Sasuke lo volvería fiel al clan, estaba equivocada y a veces Itachi hubiera querido decírselo, que su precioso y perfecto hijo llevaba una carga y una oscuridad que podía matarla… que iba a matarla…

—Es muy temprano Itachi, deberías dormir más, no me gustan esas ojeras en tu cara. —A Itachi le dolía cada vez que ella hablaba así, con preocupación, con amor, le hubiera gustado que fuera diferente, que ella fuera fría e indiferente, que se comportara más como su padre, así no dolería tanto.

—Quede de verme con Shisui. —Itachi exclamó sin demasiada emoción, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Que te vaya bien. —El asintió secamente con la cabeza antes de salir, Shisui era la única persona a la que Itachi trataba sin honoríficos, era su primo y también su mejor amigo y mentor, uno de esos Uchiha que nacían una vez cada cien años y a pesar de que Itachi nunca había visto una persona más brillante que él dentro del clan su primo insistía en que su poder lo superaba.

Itachi avanzó hasta la Roca del Muerto, un sitio especial en la aldea debido a que el río actuaba de manera caótica cuando llegaba a las piedras, muchos civiles se habían ahogado por querer cruzar la corriente en un momento poco propicio, era un sitio poco frecuentado y que tenía bastantes leyendas que provocaban que tanto civiles como ninjas se alejaran, también era el sitio de encuentro que desde hace meses mantenía con Shisui.

Itachi uso su chakra para caminar sobre la corriente turbulenta y se sentó sobre una de las piedras más sobresalientes, espero cerca de dos horas y de repente, como un parpadeo, Shisui se dejó caer a su lado, sentado con la respiración acelerada.

—¿Esperaste mucho?

—No. —Itachi miró al frente mientras su primo arqueaba su espalda tomando aire, Shisui era conocido como "El cuerpo parpadeante" por su rapidez, era la única cosa que Itachi aún no lograba imitarle a la perfección.

—¿Estás listo? —Shisui colocó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, Itachi apretó los dientes.

—Si fallamos con el Kotoamatsukami sabes lo que vamos a tener que hacer…

—Exterminar al clan. —Shisui cerró los ojos y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos—. Creo que puedo hacerlo.

—Son demasiadas personas. —Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Si logro manipular por lo menos a tu padre y a otros tres cabecillas la rebelión estará terminada. —Ambos guardaron silencio, dentro de tres días se daría una reunión secreta donde finalmente los Uchiha se levantarían en armas, el plan de Shisui era usar sus ojos para llevar a cabo la técnica prohibida Kotoamatsukami y así manipular a los líderes, era su última alternativa, si fallaban ambos habían jurado ante el Hokage exterminar a todo su clan.

—Mis ojos son poderosos. —Shisui soltó un suspiro—. Pero siento que estamos enredados en telarañas Tachi. —Le había llamado Tachi desde que era un niño que lo seguía motivado por la admiración, a sus trece años cada que lo llamaba Tachi volvía a sentirse el niño que en realidad era pero que el mundo ninja se había encargado de aniquilar.

—Danzo. —Itachi apretó los puños—. Cree que somos una amenaza.

—Para él lo mejor sería que los aniquiláramos a todos y nos fuéramos de la aldea como criminales. —En la frente del joven apareció una vena que demostraba su molestia—. Cada que lo veo es tan evidente que ansía mi poder.

—Intentara que nuestro plan fracase. —Itachi miró alrededor, como si aquellas aguas turbulentas pudieran salvarlo de alguna manera.

—Debemos tener cuidado. —Shisui bajó de un salto al agua, su pie vaciló un poco en contacto con la corriente—. De verdad Tachi, no entiendo cómo puedes caminar como si nada por aquí.

—Práctica. —Itachi saltó tras él y ambos caminaron en dirección a la aldea, luego de eso no volvieron a hablar nada relacionado con sus planes, la Roca del Muerto era el único sitio seguro en toda la aldea, hablar fuera de allí era un suicidio para sus maquinaciones.

—Quisiera comer un bollo antes de entrar a la policía. —Shisui miró alrededor—. Tienes el día libre, ¿cierto? —Itachi asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Qué te parece…? —Su expresión quedo en el aire porque en ese instante un niño rubio de ojos azules salió despedido frente a él y cayó al suelo.

—¡Maldito niñato!, —un comerciante considerablemente gordo le escupió en la cara—. ¡Te dije que no quería verte de nuevo por aquí! —En los ojos del niño brilló por un instante la rabia, pero fue rápidamente sustituida por el dolor, se paró rápidamente y sin siquiera sacudirse echó a correr fuera de ahí, Itachi lo observó atentamente mientras se perdía por las calles, sin intervenir, bastante mal estaban las cosas con su clan para encima echarse encima a los enemigos del Kyuuby.

—Es curioso, —Itachi observó como el comerciante volvía a su tienda como si empujar y escupir niños no le causara ninguna clase de malestar—, hubiera esperado que la gente le tuviera más miedo al contenedor del Kyuuby.

—Le temen. —Shisui siguió caminando—. Hay gente que actúa con violencia ante lo desconocido.

—Naruto-kun. —Itachi giró a ver las estatuas de los Hokages, ahí donde el Cuarto se mantenía imponente—. Los padres usualmente causan dolor a sus hijos.

—Escuché que la bestia de una cola de Suna resultó ser un fracaso. —Shisui arqueó ambas cejas—. Dicen que pierde el control constantemente y la población esta aterrada de él.

—Por lo menos Naruto-kun no pierde el control, —sin dejar de caminar Itachi siguió hablando pensando en lo que tenía que preparar aquel día—, supongo que cuando llegue el día que alguien lo entrené adecuadamente será el arma más poderosa de la aldea. —Itachi tuvo que verse forzado a detenerse cuando la mano de Shisui lo sostuvo por el codo, su primo tenía una expresión extraña en la cara, la boca entreabierta y la mirada un tanto descompuesta.

—¿Shisui?

—Necesitamos ver al Hokage, ahora.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Darle el poder del Kyuuby a los Uchiha? —Sarutobi frunció el ceño.

—¡Jamás! —Danzo tembló lívido de ira—. ¿Debo recordarle lo que los Uchiha lograron manipulando al Kyuuby en el pasado?

—No vamos a darle el poder del Kyuuby a los Uchiha. —Shisui explicó con fría calma—. Vamos a hacerles creer que lo estamos haciendo.

—¡Es lo mismo! —Danzo estaba respirando tan caóticamente que en cualquier momento parecía que fuera a atacar, el tercer Hokage, sin embargo, parecía muy calmo, quizás porque Kakashi Hatake, el ANBU mejor calificado después de Itachi, se mantenía tras él en posición perpetua de defensa.

—Estoy hablando de crear un equipo, un equipo de tres como en la Academia. —Shisui hacía esfuerzos por no emocionarse—. Un equipo donde el Kyuuby pudiera crecer y desarrollarse, si se le entrena desde ahora podría ser el arma definitiva de la aldea. —Itachi observó a su primo de reojo sin decir nada, sin acabar de creer que sus palabras hubieran desencadenado aquello.

—El arma definitiva… —Sarutobi giró la mirada por la ventana e Itachi se dio cuenta de que también él veía el rostro del Cuarto en piedra—. Ciertamente he descuidado bastante la educación de Naruto-kun…

—No puede hablar en serio. —Danzou siseó.

—Pensé que una existencia como un niño normal haría que creciera tal y como el resto de los chicos de la aldea, pero evidentemente no es así. —Sarutobi suspiró—. Es repudiado y en su alma se acumula el rechazo.

—¡Le he pedido decenas de veces que me lo entregue! —Danzo lo miró fijo—. Podría hacer de él lo que quisiera que fuera.

—No. —Sarutobi negó con la cabeza—. El Kyuuby rechazaría una educación al estilo ANBU, un contenedor que obedeciera ciegamente a sus dirigentes no contaría con el poder del zorro.

—¡Nunca nadie ha podido usar libremente el poder de las bestias con cola! —Finalmente Danzou explotó—. ¿Por qué cree que un par de chiquillos Uchiha podrían lograrlo? —Itachi no tenía nada que decir contra eso, tenía trece años y Shisui diecisiete, aunque habían alcanzado el rango máximo como ninjas no estaba completamente seguro que controlar al Kyuuby fuera posible, por mucho que lo intentara.

—Uchiha Itachi ha demostrado que puede crear barreras y romper obstáculos desde su nacimiento. —Sarutobi cerró los ojos—. Si alguien en este mundo ninja puede lograr algo sería él. —No pudo evitarlo, las palabras del Hokage lo envolvieron como un abrigo cálido y tuvo que forzarse a no transmitir sentimientos en su rostro.

—¿Cree que los Uchiha estarán conformes con un contenedor que no ha demostrado ninguna clase de habilidad?, ¿un niño repudiado? —Danzo entrecerró los ojos.

—Haremos que lo acepten. —Shisui se colocó regio frente al dirigente de Raíz.

—Voy a darles algo que no van a poder rechazar. —El Tercero lo miró fijo a los ojos—. Itachi serás el líder del nuevo equipo de tres que tendrá en sus filas a Uzumaki Naruto contenedor del Kyuuby y Hyuuga Hinata, heredera de la familia Hyuuga, dejare el tercer integrante a tu elección.

—La familia Hyuuga es el clan más importante de la aldea. —De la impresión Danzo ni siquiera alzó la voz—. Hyuuga Hiashi jamás prestara su hija para que un Uchiha la entrene.

—Lo hará. —Sarutobi tomó aire con fuerza—. Hace tres años la aldea puso todo en riesgo por ellos y entregamos el cadáver de su hermano a cambio de la paz, no puede negarse. —Aquello empezaba a tomar tintes terribles, pero Itachi no se movió un ápice.

—Pido también permiso para ausentarme de la aldea. —Shisui habló con voz firme—. Si el clan no cuenta conmigo y mi poder será más difícil que intenten llevar a cabo la rebelión.

—Concedido.

—¡Sandaime! —Danzo estampó las manos contra el escritorio—. ¡Está siendo manipulado por unos niños!

—Como bien lo has dicho son niños. —Sarutobi llevó su pipa hasta sus labios—. No tienen aún la habilidad para manipular a un viejo zorro como yo.

—Se arrepentirá de esto. —Danzo dio media vuelta y salió con paso fuerte del salón, en cuanto lo vio retirarse el Sandaime giró a verlo con ojos benévolos.

—Itachi, son pesadas las cargas que pongo sobre ti, pero justo ahora esta opción es la que menos dolor traerá a la aldea. —El joven asintió—. Y Shisui…

—Sé cuál es mi deber. —El joven inclinó la cabeza, apretó el brazo de Itachi antes de irse, dio media vuelta y salió del salón, de haber sabido que su primo tenía una misión que él desconocía y que aquella sería su despedida Itachi hubiera intentado alargar el momento.

… **.**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Esa noche Itachi pidió hablar con su padre en privado así que su madre se retiró discretamente, se suponía que Sasuke llevaba ya un rato durmiendo. Padre e hijo se sentaron frente a frente e Itachi fue dolorosamente consciente de que aquel momento decidiría su destino y el de todos ellos.

—Hoy el Hokage me ha retirado de mi puesto como líder de escuadrón ANBU.

—No importa. —Fugaku ni siquiera parpadeó—. En un par de días serán ellos quienes suplicaran a nuestros pies.

—El motivo por el que me retiro fue porque se me concedió una misión de largo alcance y de prioridad S para la aldea. —Fugaku frunció el ceño—. Se me encomendó formar un equipo que sea considerado el más fuerte y letal de Konoha, equipo Cuervo—. Su padre lo observó sin expresión, Itachi cerró un momento los ojos, debía hacerlo, convencerlo, por él, por todos—. Se me dio el control completo y total del Kyuuby.

—¿Qué? —Su padre se puso de pie e Itachi no supo si aquello era buena o mala señal—. ¿Por qué harían algo como eso?, por todos es bien sabido que los Uchiha podemos controlar al zorro, por esa misma razón es que nos han relegado y rechazado por años.

—Creo que esperan que yo sea capaz de controlarlo para la aldea. —Itachi apuntó con humildad, Fugaku lo observó fijo por unos segundos y luego soltó una carcajada que retumbo por toda la casa.

—No puedo creer que sean tan idiotas, entregarle el Kyuuby a los Uchiha. —Por lo menos había reaccionado de acuerdo a sus predicciones.

—También, —Itachi aclaró su garganta—, han puesto en mi equipo a Hyuuga Hinata, la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

—La primogénita de Hiashi. —Fugaku caminó por el reducido espacio—. ¿Por qué?

—Tengo entendido que sus habilidades son pobres. —Itachi no podía dejar que viera que aquello era una trampa, debía darle razones de peso para dudar—. Al parecer no es lo que el clan ni su padre esperaba.

—Pero sigue siendo la heredera. —Fugaku miró a la nada—. Por derecho y por sangre, ¿quién es el tercer integrante?

—El Hokage lo ha dejado a mi elección. —Itachi alzó rápidamente la cabeza—. Estaba pensando quizás en ese niño Nara, su clan se caracteriza por su inteligencia y aunque sus técnicas no son tan impresionantes…

—Será Sasuke. —Su padre sentenció, Itachi ya sabía que sucedería, lo había intuido desde el primer momento—. No voy a dejar que niños de otros clanes se beneficien de ti mientras Sasuke sigue en la Academia.

—Serán misiones riesgosas, en su mayoría por encima de la clasificación B y el entrenamiento rozara lo inhumano. —Itachi intentó una débil defensa—. Él… él podría morir.

—No lo hará. —Fugaku le lanzó una mirada que ya viajaba a otras cuestiones—. Si logras controlar al Kyuuby y Sasuke se vuelve un ninja tan capacitado como tú… no habrá nadie que pueda detener a los Uchiha. —De pronto fijó en él los ojos—. Y tampoco debes descuidar a esa niña, no importa lo que tengas que hacer pero asegúrate que te sea tan fiel como un perro, la próxima heredera del clan Hyuuga debe ser la clase de mujer que asesina o se deja matar si es por ti. —Itachi asintió con la cabeza, el Sandaime había tenido razón al escoger a esa niña, el problema es que ahora acababa de volcar todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de un clan sobre tres niños que no tenían la culpa de nada.

 _Lo siento tanto Sasuke._

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

Hinata despertó e hizo lo mismo que hacía todos los días, se metió a bañar con el agua fría y luego se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo que comer, generalmente nunca se encontraba a nadie en su camino, a su padre y a Hanabi las cocineras les preparaban el desayuno, pero al parecer consideraban una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo para alguien como ella así que Hinata se las arreglaba como bien podía.

Últimamente, sin embargo, había aprendido a hacer bolas de arroz y aunque no tenía nada con qué comparar le parecía que tenían buen sabor, el sábado pasado, sin ir más lejos, se había entretenido haciendo bolas con formas de mariposas y conejos, había sido entretenido, eso hasta que Neji le había tirado la charola encima. Hinata se había quemado un dedo que aún no le sanaba y cada que veía la vendita en su mano se acordaba de Neji y de sus ojos llenos de odio.

Quería a Neji aunque era evidente que él no la quería a ella, era comprensible, por su culpa su papá había muerto, el papá de Neji era amable con él —cuando estaba vivo—no como su propio padre. A su padre ella no le importaba mucho, era una vergüenza para el clan, no había mucho que Hinata pudiera hacer al respecto.

Trató de no hacer mucho ruido mientras prendía la estufa y acercaba un banquito para poder cocinar, no hacía mucho que había aprendido a usar la estufa, no era tan difícil una vez que se acostumbraba, pero era fácil quemarse si no ponía la debida atención, Hinata finalmente logró hacer una torta de huevo, era sencillo y rápido así que la sirvió con un poco de lechuga —porque un ninja tenía que comer equilibrado. Y luego se sentó a la mesa y dio las gracias por los alimentos. Justo se disponía a dar el primer bocado cuando Neji entró a la habitación, tenía los ojos tempestuosos de siempre.

—Hiashi-sama la está buscando. —No había nada más terrorífico que su padre la buscara, o quería hacerla tener un combate o quería regañarla por su incompetencia, de las dos maneras Hinata siempre terminaba golpeada. Lo más rápido que pudo se bajó de la mesa y esquivó a Neji antes de que se le ocurriera lastimarla, usualmente Neji no la golpeaba directamente, pero solía hacer cosas para herirla.

Hinata corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas por la mansión y finalmente se detuvo sin aliento frente al dojo de entrenamiento, trató de normalizar su respiración y abrió la puerta con toda la formalidad que era capaz.

—¿Me llamó Ottou-san? —Para su desconcierto el dojo estaba vacío y por un momento estuvo a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, pero si su padre no estaba en el dojo solo podía haberla llamado en la sala ceremonial y eso quería decir que alguien importante había llegado.

Con el cabello aun húmedo por el baño y la chaqueta a juego con el pantalón a tres cuartos que usaba para la Academia Hinata sabía que no estaba a la altura de un grácil y elegante Hyuuga, pero ya se había hecho a la idea de que nunca lograría alcanzar los estándares de su clan.

Corrió nuevamente, con los pulmones a punto de reventar y apenas pudo pararse frente a la puerta ceremonial un par de segundos a tomar aire.

—¿Me llamó Ottou-san?

—Has tardado demasiado. —Su padre ni siquiera giró a verla, Hinata no supo qué hacer, frente a ella había tres personas, dos eran sus compañeros de Academia, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, el primero lucía muy serio y formal, el segundo miraba para todos lados como si jamás hubiera visto un salón tan adornado, en medio de ellos estaba un joven vestido con el uniforme jounnin, tenía unos ojos oscuros y profundos que la observaron con fijeza unos segundos. Sin ser consciente Hinata retrocedió un paso poniendo una mano frente a su boca con temor.

—Ven acá Hinata. —La niña avanzó rápidamente hasta colocarse al lado de su padre e hizo todo lo posible para no humillarlo, cualquiera que fuera la situación que tenía que enfrentar—. Como puedes ver. —Su padre se dirigió al joven sin inflexiones en la voz—. Alguien tan inútil que teme a su propia sombra no parece que pueda serte de utilidad en ningún sentido.

—Las órdenes vienen directamente del Hokage. —El joven contestó sin titubeos—. Yo solo cumplo con lo indicado.

—Un repudiado, un fracaso y tu hermano que nunca ha podido compararse contigo. —Hiashi arqueó una ceja—. Valiente equipo te han dado. —Hinata no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero notó como Sasuke apretaba los puños y la boca, Naruto no parecía darse por enterado, se notaba un poco intimidado por el lujo reinante y simplemente se pegó un poco más al joven sin ser plenamente consciente.

—Si no tiene mayor objeción Hinata Hyuuga pasa a ser mi responsabilidad desde éste momento advirtiéndole de antemano el alto riesgo que tiene de morir en acción dadas las condiciones del presente equipo. —Hiashi no dijo nada simplemente sujetó de un hombro a Hinata y la impulsó adelante, en acto reflejo Hinata puso fuerza en los pies y se negó a avanzar.

—¿O-Ottou-san? —Con temor desvió la mirada hacia su padre, pero él solo la observó con desdén, ¿había entendido bien?, ¿se iría con ese joven?, ¿podría morir?, quería decirle que por favor no lo permitiera, no importaba que tan mal la pasara en el clan, aquel era su hogar, Hanabi vivía ahí, ellos eran la única familia que tenía.

—Vendrá conmigo Hinata-dono. —Itachi la sujetó de la frágil muñeca, ella lo observó con sus enormes ojos del color de la plata e Itachi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que aquella imagen no lo afectara. Había esperado que Hiashi aceptara el convenio sin demasiadas objeciones, pero ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de explicarle a su propia hija que se iría con un extraño. Para una niña de siete años que de pronto la sacaran de su casa y se la llevara un desconocido debía ser atemorizador, incluso Naruto que nunca había tenido un hogar propiamente dicho se había asustado cuando le había explicado que de ese día en adelante tendría que entrenar como parte de un equipo de elite, por fortuna el rubio era bastante abierto a las nuevas experiencias y tenía buen ánimo —además de una inteligencia promedio— así que no le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Sasuke era su hermano así que había aceptado que lo entrenaría más como un logro personal que como una condena, no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

—¿Ottou-san? —La niña se dejó llevar, pero dirigió una última y suplicante mirada a su padre quien se dio la media vuelta y salió del salón, fue evidente para Hinata que la había abandonado y que no le importaba su suerte, su corazón se arrugó como si fuera una pasita y dos lagrimones le corrieron por la cara. Itachi no hizo por consolarla, él no era su amigo, un padre, un familiar o un maestro agradable, él era el hombre encargado de volverlos los tres shinobis más legendarios que las naciones ninja hubieran visto jamás. Y por el bien de su clan, de la aldea y de la paz ninja iba a conseguirlo… sin importar el precio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Llevaba años acariciando este proyecto y si no lo había empezado a escribir era porque no tenía tiempo, pero editar Rojo y Perla me creó tal necesidad de Itachi que no pude seguir resistiéndome.

Seré sincera, no tengo una pareja definida y a lo mejor terminó con un trío o cosa parecida —risas—, de todas maneras espero que la iluminación me llegué a medio camino o los personajes elijan por sí mismos (siempre lo hacen de todas maneras).

Fanfic largo así que espero que sea de su agrado. Un beso y gracias de antemano por leer.

 _08 de Mayo del 2016 Domingo._


	2. Supervivencia I

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 2: Supervivencia I**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Itachi caminó por las calles de Konoha con Hinata sujeta de una mano, Sasuke sujetándole la otra mano y Naruto caminando a cierta distancia, como si se excluyera a sí mismo. Ciertamente tenía pocas ideas de cómo comenzar adecuadamente aquel equipo, como líder tenía mucha experiencia, pero no podía esperar que aquellos niños se comportaran como sus subordinados de ANBU. Para empezar llevarlos de la mano lo situaba a él como un adulto cuidando de tres niños y no era eso lo que quería que creyeran, pero por otro lado empezar a comportarse fríamente con Sasuke siendo que él lo había puesto en esa situación… además suponía que el corazón de la pequeña Hyuuga estaba suficientemente quebrado sin necesidad de que le agregara más dolor.

Conforme caminaba por el centro de la aldea la gente murmuró y giró a verlo de reojo, Naruto parecía acostumbrado a semejante trato así que solo se ocupó de sacarle la vuelta a las personas que parecían más agresivas. De haber podido hacerlo Itachi hubiera suspirado, tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

—Todos en fila y síganme. —Empezando a entrar a los campos de entrenamiento soltó a Hinata y a Sasuke, acostumbrados a obedecer los niños lo siguieron, aunque notó que la concentración de Naruto se perdía en el paisaje.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Finalmente el rubio interrumpió, iba último y sus curiosos ojos azules veían a todos lados con interés—. ¿Nos vas a enseñar una técnica guay?

—Soy tu superior Naruto-kun. —Si quería llegar a algún lado con esos tres tenía que poner reglas—. Háblame con respeto.

—Pero llamo Oo-san al Tercero y no dice nada. —Naruto se pasó las manos tras la nuca, Itachi lo miró de reojo.

—Deberías respetar a tus mayores.

—¿Qué tal Onii-san? —Naruto parpadeó.

—¡Es mi Nii-san no el tuyo! —Sasuke saltó al instante.

—No soy el Onii-san de nadie. —Itachi aclaró—. No en éste equipo, mientras estemos en actividad como Equipo Cuervo soy su instructor, su líder y en ocasiones la persona que más van a odiar en la vida. —Por primera vez Hinata alzó la mirada y para Itachi fue claro que la pequeña ya lo consideraba esa persona.

—¿Sensei? —Naruto probó de nuevo, por un momento Itachi tuvo un titubeo, no estaba seguro que _sensei_ fuera la manera correcta, después de todo un maestro podía volverse un amigo, un confidente—. ¿Taichou?

—Itachi Taichou. —Sasuke sentenció y dado que no tenía una idea mejor Itachi no lo contradijo.

—¿Y cuando no estemos en el equipo como lo vamos a llamar? —Aquella pregunta era ingenua desde todos los ángulos, pero no podía esperar mucho de un niño de 7 años.

—Como deseen. —Lo cierto es que no iban a estar mucho tiempo fuera del equipo. Siguieron caminando, Hinata sin hablar, Sasuke imitando su silencio y Naruto haciendo mucho ruido, señalando plantas y tropezándose a pesar de que era el último en la fila.

—Siéntense. —Finalmente Itachi llegó a un claro y se sentó sobre una piedra, los niños se sentaron alrededor—. Vamos a presentarnos, van a decir lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta y sus sueños para el futuro. —Aquellas tres preguntas eran esenciales cuando un shinobi salía de la Academia y a pesar de lo poco ortodoxo de todo ese asunto Itachi no quería pasarse una tradición tan importante.

—¿Eh?, —Naruto miró nerviosamente para todos lados y luego (como si se viera acorralado) lo señaló con el dedo—, ¡entonces por qué no se presenta usted primero! —Aquello hablaba mucho de su personalidad, era la clase de persona que atacaba a tontas y ciegas sin importarle la fuerza del contrincante, pero había que reconocerle la valentía. Sasuke lo miró de malos modos, pero Itachi asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi, lo que más me gusta es comer onigiris, no me gusta mucho la carne, mi sueño para el futuro… — _Conservar la paz, no asesinar a mi clan, conservar la vida de mi hermano, no fracasar, no fracasar esta misión—._ Su turno.

—¿Nos dijo su sueño para el futuro? —Naruto le susurró a Sasuke sin saber si acaso no había escuchado bien, pero Sasuke pasó por alto al rubio y a pesar de lo emocionado que estaba supo controlarse adecuadamente.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. —Aunque eso su hermano ya lo sabía, pero no importaba—. Me gusta comer tomates, no me gusta cuando las técnicas no me salen como quiero y mi sueño para el futuro es formar parte de la policía Uchiha con el resto del clan. —Muy loable de su parte, pero si aquel equipo tenía resultados Sasuke no desperdiciaría su potencial en la policía de Konoha, sería un ninja legendario cuyas misiones serían clasificadas. No solo le había quitado la infancia a su hermano, también pensaba borrar su sueño del futuro.

—Siguiente. —Itachi giró a ver a Naruto, no era el momento para sentir debilidad, de ningún tipo.

—Hum. —Naruto se sujetó las huesudas rodillas, llevaba un pantalón corto y una playera que habían visto tiempos mejores, además era bajito para su edad, como si no comiera del todo adecuadamente—. Soy Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo. —Una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su cara y a Itachi aquello lo tomó por sorpresa—. Me gusta mucho comer ramen instantáneo y todas las marcas diferentes de ramen que puedo encontrar, no me gustan los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para que éste listo el ramen, mi sueño para el futuro es ser Hokage ¡dattebayo!. —Ese era un sueño más acorde con el equipo que estaban formando y si Itachi les daba el impulso adecuado era un sueño que podían ser capaces de cumplir.

—Tu turno. —Itachi finalmente se giró hacia la niña que se mantenía con la espalda ligeramente encorvada, Itachi no había notado que aún estaba llorando, por un momento no supo exactamente qué hacer, tratar con las lágrimas de una niña que debía volverse un ninja legendario no era algo que hubiera podido preparar con antelación. Hubo un instante de leve silencio, pero luego Naruto se sentó muy cerca de ella y le dio con el codo.

—¡Eh!, ¿qué cómo te llamas? —La niña suspiró un par de veces—. Dice que se llama Hyuuga Hinata. —Itachi nunca había visto un caso donde alguien presentara a un compañero—. ¿Qué? —El rubio acercó tanto a ella su oreja que parecía que fuera a caérsele encima—. ¿No te gusta nada en particular?, ¿no te gustan las peleas?, ¿entonces cómo vas a ser ninja? —El rubio se enderezó y vio a Itachi con sorpresa—. ¿Cómo va a ser ninja? —Curioso, porque a él tampoco le gustaban las peleas y era el ninja más prometedor de toda la aldea, a veces un amante de la paz podía ser más aterrador que el hombre más sangriento.

—Hinata-dono. —Itachi le habló firme—. ¿Cuál es su sueño para el futuro? —Aquello no era algo que dejaría que contestara otro por ella.

—N-no tengo. —La niña alzó la mirada y para Itachi fue obvio que no se estaba refiriendo a su sueño.

Con tres preguntas a cada quien se había enterado que el sueño de Sasuke nunca se cumpliría, que Naruto comía basura y por eso no se desarrollaba adecuadamente y Hinata sería un reto tan complicado que sería el triple de difícil que los otros dos.

—Para inaugurar éste equipo vamos a tener una pequeña iniciación. —Incluso Hinata le prestó atención cuando se puso de pie—. Un simulacro de supervivencia. —De la bolsa trasera de su pantalón saco un mapa y se lo pasó a Sasuke quien lo sujetó automáticamente—. En ese papel están marcados los límites de los que no pueden salir, deben aprender a sobrevivir con la comida y el agua que encuentren en esa área, está prohibido pedir ayuda a otras personas, no tienen permitido abortar la misión, sin importar si su vida está en peligro. —Itachi desapareció en una bola de humo—. Vendré por ustedes en una semana. —Sus palabras quedaron zumbando en sus oídos.

—¿Dijo que volvería en una semana? —Naruto abrió mucho la boca—. ¿No vamos a ir a la Academia?, ¡van a reprobarme si falto una semana!

—No vamos a volver nunca a la Academia. —Sasuke lo miró atentamente, nunca le había prestado mucha atención a sus compañeros en la Academia, pero que él recordara ni Naruto ni Hinata eran muy sobresalientes, ignoraba en qué se habían basado para elegirlos.

—¿Nunca? —Naruto abrió enorme los ojos—. Pero Oo-san me dijo que si no iba a la Academia no iba a volverme Hokage jamás.

—Ottou-san me dijo que vamos a volvernos el mejor equipo de Konoha. —Sasuke dio un parpadeo, la verdad no estaba muy seguro de aquello, ¿es que esa niña nunca iba a dejar de llorar?—. Además Itachi Taichou dijo que no podíamos abortar la misión.

—¿Es tu hermano verdad? —Naruto colocó las dos manos tras su nuca.

—Nii-san, ¡es decir!, Itachi Taichou es el mejor ninja de Konoha.

—¿No se supone que Oo-san es el mejor ninja de Konoha? —Naruto frunció el ceño—. Creí que por eso era Hokage. —Sasuke pasó de prestarle atención y abrió el mapa.

—Creo que estamos aquí.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Nos enseñaron a leer mapas hace dos meses. —Sasuke dio un parpadeo—. Te basas en el sol si no traes una brújula.

—¿Una bruja ula? —Naruto dio un paso atrás—. ¿Por qué traería una bruja?

—Dije brújula. —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos—. Oye, ¿ella va a estar llorando siempre?

—No sé. —Ambos observaron a Hinata como si fuera incapaz de escucharlos.

—Deberías dejar de llorar. —Sasuke sentenció con sabiduría—. Ninguno de nosotros va a regresar con sus padres en un buen tiempo y no estamos llorando.

—Bueno. —Naruto tragó saliva—. Es que yo no tengo padres.

—¿Ah, no? —Sasuke lo observo curioso—. ¿Con quién vives entonces?

—Con nadie. —El rubio se sonrojó, pero luego volvió a Hinata con una sonrisa—. Oye, si tu padre ya no te quiere te puedes quedar conmigo, Oo-san me dio un departamento enorme para mí solo, te va a gustar dattebayo. —La verdad era tan grande que le daba bastante miedo vivir allí y en las noches siempre se tapaba entero y temblaba por horas debajo de las sabanas, ¡ojala el padre de Hinata ya no la quisiera para que pudieran vivir juntos!

—Uh. —Hinata hipó un par de veces y luego se secó los ojos, Sasuke la observó unos segundos, pero al darse cuenta de que ya no lloraba tomó aire para proseguir.

—Lo más importante en una misión de supervivencia es el agua y la comida y de esas dos cosas es más importante el agua así que primero vamos a buscar un río. —Sasuke trazó una línea con el dedo—. Creo que son un par de kilómetros.

—¿Kilómetros? —Naruto puso cara de consternación.

—No se preocupen. —Sasuke guardó el mapa en la bolsa de su pantalón corto y echó a andar—. Creo que llegaremos al atardecer.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al final habían llegado mucho después del atardecer, primero porque Hinata se había cansado, luego porque Naruto se había caído y la rodilla le había sangrado como fuente así que Hinata le había vendado la pierna con una manga de su chamarra. Finalmente habían tenido que detenerse porque Sasuke había equivocado la última parte del camino y se habían desviado un poco, pero finalmente los tres se echaron al suelo junto al río dando suspiros y jadeos.

—¡Nunca había caminado tanto en mi vida! —Naruto se dirigió a la orilla—. Voy a lavarme la pierna. —En lo que el rubio se enjuagaba Sasuke siguió observando el mapa, finalmente señaló la parte superior del río.

—Creo que si seguimos caminando vamos a llegar a un lugar que se llama la Roca del Muerto.

—¡Eso suena horrible! —Un escalofrió recorrió entero a Naruto.

—Creo que es peligroso. —Sasuke señaló una calavera en el mapa—. Así que mejor no hay que acercarnos mucho.

—Sí, mejor. —Naruto bajó la cabeza y empezó a beber agua directamente de la orilla.

—Cre-creo que deberíamos hervirla primero. —Hinata acotó con voz tan débil que Sasuke apenas alcanzó a oírla.

—Pero no tenemos nada para hervir. —Sasuke también tomó agua directo del río, habían caminado tanto que la sed le ganaba a cualquier clase de prudencia así que Hinata terminó bebiendo unos cuantos sorbos que se llevaba a la boca haciendo cuenco con su mano.

—Se está haciendo de noche. —Sasuke miró al cielo, el estómago le dolía de hambre—. Creo que tenemos que hacer un campamento. —Naruto abrió mucho los azules ojos y dio brincos alborozados.

—Esto es como ir de misión, ¿verdad?

—Es una misión. —Sasuke sentenció—. Así que tenemos que hacer una fogata.

—¿Por qué? —Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—No sé, —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—, pero siempre que alguien está al descubierto hace una fogata.

—Creo que e-es para que no se acerquen los a-animales salvajes. —Hinata murmuró despacio, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

—Bien. —Sasuke colocó ambas manos sobre su cintura—. Naruto ve a buscar madera, Hinata fíjate que no haya nada raro cerca y yo voy a limpiar un poco. —Apenas Naruto iba a dar un paso cuando Hinata anunció con voz clara y fuerte, una voz que no había usado hasta el momento.

—¡Byakugan! —Tanto Sasuke como Naruto dieron un bote sorprendidos cuando las venas alrededor de los ojos de la niña se saltaron, Hinata miró alrededor por cerca de treinta segundos y luego deshizo la técnica—. No-no hay nada Sasuke-kun.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Naruto se acercó a ella con la boca abierta, como si se hubiera convertido de un instante al otro en una criatura fantástica y sobrenatural.

—E-es… —La niña se encogió escondiéndose tras el cuello de su chaqueta—. Mi dojutsu.

—¿Puedes usar tu dojutsu? —Sasuke la observó perplejo, por más que lo había intentado no había podido activar el Sharingan y en cambio aquella niña era capaz de controlarlo a voluntad.

—Sí, pe-pero… —Hinata se encogió ante la curiosidad de sus compañeros—. N-no puedo ver más allá de diez metros, Ne-Neji-niisan ya puede ver más de cincuenta.

—¿Qué hace ese Bakugan? —Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Byakugan. —Sasuke lo corrigió—. Lo vimos el año pasado en la Academia, junto con el Sharingan y el Rinnegan son las tres técnicas oculares por excelencia.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo también? —El rubio se señaló contento—. ¡Eso que haces con los ojos es genial!

—No puedes. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos—. Es una técnica que se pasa por línea sanguínea, solo los Hyuuga pueden hacerlo. —Quizás por eso es que esa niña estaba con ellos, parecía inútil y lloraba todo el tiempo, ¡pero ya podía activar la línea sanguínea de su familia!, Sasuke se sintió un poco idiota por ir tan atrás de ella.

—¡No es justo! —Naruto hizo un mohín con la boca.

—En vez de decidir si es justo o no ve por leña. —Sasuke lo aventó por los hombros y luego empezó a despejar el pequeño claro junto al río. Hinata se quedó a su lado sin decir nada y luego de unos minutos Naruto volvió con un montón de troncos, Sasuke los apiló y una vez que estuvieron listos se alejó cerca de un metro y tomó aire con fuerza.

—Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. —De su boca salió una bola de fuego, Naruto soltó un chillido y Hinata se cayó al piso asustada. Sasuke sintió como las comisuras de la boca se le quemaban un poco, pero su primera demostración pública del jutsu propio de su clan había sido un éxito. Antes de eso sólo su padre lo había visto y por primera vez en su vida le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él y por la cara de Hinata y Naruto sí que los había sorprendido.

—¡Eso fue genial! —Finalmente Naruto reaccionó—. ¿Yo también puedo hacerlo o necesito ser un Uchiha?

—Es increíblemente difícil de hacer. —Sasuke se limpió las comisuras de la boca orgulloso—. Pero no necesitas ser un Uchiha.

—¿Me enseñas? —El rubio suplicó.

—Podría… —Sasuke observó alrededor, ya se había hecho de noche—. Pero tengo mucha hambre justo ahora.

—Yo también. —Naruto lloriqueó—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Podríamos dormirnos para que se nos olvide y mañana tratamos de encontrar algo de comer. —Algo le decía que buscar en la noche era causa perdida.

—Bueno, ¡yo en medio!, ¡no tengo miedo dattebayo!

—¿Va-vamos a dormir juntos? —Hinata se puso pálida como un fantasma.

—Sí. —Sasuke contestó y era obvio que no era una sugerencia—. Hace frío.

—Yo nu-nunca he dormido con nadie… —Como si presintiera que iban a obligarla dio un paso atrás—. O-Ottou-san va a-a molestarse.

—Nuestros padres no están aquí. —Sasuke sintió que el miedo que le tenía a su padre se parecía un poco a la aprehensión que le causaba su propio progenitor.

—É-él puede verme. —Hinata se puso a temblar—. Neji-niisan di-dijo que tiene el Byakugan y si-siempre puede verme.

—Uh. —Ahora Sasuke no estaba seguro si podía verla o no, ¿hasta dónde veía el Byakugan?

—Entonces solo tienes que darnos la espalda, ¿no?, si nos das la espalda es como si no durmieras con nosotros. —Naruto sentenció con simpleza—. Además si nos sale un oso y no estamos juntos puede comernos.

—Creo que podría comernos más fácil si estamos los tres juntos. —Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, pero de todas maneras se acostó y tanto Naruto como Hinata se acostaron cerca de él, el rubio en medio repitiendo una y otra vez que no tenía miedo, fue cosa de quince minutos y después de eso los tres dormían profundamente.

Itachi se materializó en medio de las sombras de la noche, aquellos tres estaban tan inocentes y desprotegidos que podría matarlos antes de que volvieran a respirar, además habían acampado a las orillas del río así que los animales que bajaran a beber podrían encontrarlos, pero en general y para ser su primera misión en solitario lo habían hecho considerablemente bien.

Sasuke era un líder nato, tomaba las decisiones más importantes con serenidad y se hacía seguir por los otros dos sin que siquiera lo notaran, había hecho bien buscando primero el río y la idea de la fogata también había sido buena. Además era inteligente, recordaba con exactitud las enseñanzas de la Academia y las ponía en práctica. Verlo llevar a cabo el jutsu de bola de fuego le había sorprendido tanto que por un momento había querido bajar solo para decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Hombres Uchiha adultos no podían usar la técnica con la fluidez con que lo había hecho, ¡la bola de fuego había sido del tamaño de su menudo cuerpo!, no culpaba a Hinata Hyuuga por caerse de la impresión.

La niña por otro lado había resultado sombría y falta de autoestima, pero había sido particularmente agradable descubrir que era gentil y amable, no había dudado un segundo en romper una manga de su chamarra si así podía ayudar a su compañero y ni siquiera parecía esperar agradecimiento a cambio. El hecho de que pudiera usar el Byakugan también era una interesante sorpresa, aunque se imaginaba la clase de entrenamiento que había tenido que sufrir para poder llevar a cabo una hazaña como aquella; aunque no tenía mucha resistencia física no se había quejado en ningún momento y tampoco había manifestado tener hambre. Sabía que para despertar un dojutsu como el Byakugan muchas veces se forzaba a los usuarios a situaciones de alto riesgo o estrés, muy probablemente Hinata Hyuuga era la más acostumbrada de ellos tres a entrenamientos por el estilo.

Naruto era un caso aparte, no había demostrado ninguna cualidad ninja de interés, se había lastimado sin que un peligro lo acechara y hacía tanto escándalo que de haber estado en territorio enemigo los tres estarían muertos. Pero si había algo que pudiera resaltarse de él era su optimismo, había ocasiones en una misión que lo único que salvaba a los integrantes de un equipo de la oscuridad era la esperanza.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era el cuarto día y Sasuke nunca había tenido más hambre en su vida. Entre Hinata, Naruto y él habían hecho una trampa para peces, pero aunque los peces se atoraban en el cuadrado de piedras era sumamente difícil atraparlos con la mano, curiosamente Hinata era más buena que ellos dos atrapando peces, pero de todas formas sus puntuaciones en cuanto a seres con branquias era más o menos así:

Naruto 0

Sasuke Casi 1 pero de todas maneras 0

Hinata 3

Así que llevaban tres días con solo un pez cada quien en la barriga. Al final tanto Sasuke como Naruto habían aceptado que atrapar peces con las manos no era lo suyo y Hinata se había quedado sentada en la trampa para peces, esperando el momento preciso para intentar sujetar alguno.

El primer pez que había atrapado los había hecho tan felices que se habían olvidado que todavía faltaba cocinarlo así que de la emoción habían comido puros pedazos de carbón, el segundo pez estaba tan crudo que al morderlo le salía sangre, el tercero estaba medianamente decente porque Hinata se había ocupado de asarlo en un palo a buena distancia de la hoguera, pero de todas maneras el estómago les sonaba a cada instante, encima —y para acabar de empeorar las cosas— a Hinata y a él les había pegado diarrea (algo le decía que por no hervir el agua), Naruto en cambio no parecía tener demasiado problema y como explicación había dicho que de vez en cuando tomaba agua de la llave.

Si seguían con diarrea y sin comer aquello se iba a poner feo e Itachi había dicho que no importaba si morían, no podían dejar la misión. De cualquier manera abortar la misión no era una opción, antes de partir con Itachi hacia su nueva vida su padre se lo había dejado claro.

— _Sasuke, eres la nueva esperanza del clan, no me defraudes_. —Su padre había dicho que si entrenaba con toda su fuerza podría caminar al lado de Itachi, ¡caminar al lado de Itachi!, sabía que sobrepasar a su hermano era humanamente imposible, ni en esa ni en otra vida, pero caminar a su lado… ¡Sasuke nunca se hubiera imaginado que sería posible para él caminar a su lado!.

Tenía que alcanzar las expectativas de su padre y hacer de ese equipo el mejor que Konoha hubiera visto en toda su existencia, su padre había dicho que sobrepasarían incluso a los Sannin, tal como Itachi.

El problema era que hasta ese momento Sasuke no había logrado hacer nada digno de mención a no ser evitar morir de inanición y eso solo porque Hinata estaba con ellos, al principio había pensado que solo iba a llorar desconsolada, pero después había resultado ser de utilidad ,¡el Byakugan era increíble!, podía ver a través de los árboles, encontraba el chakra de los animales, de los peces e incluso de ellos mismos. A Sasuke la desesperación por poder usar el Sharingan lo golpeaba cada vez más fuerte, pero por más desesperado que estuviera el Sharingan no le iba a llegar por arte de magia.

Hinata casi no hablaba, pero Naruto hablaba por ella así que tampoco es que hiciera falta. Naruto hasta ese momento había resultado un buen recadero, hacia todo lo que pedía al momento y aunque era bastante torpe si se le daba una orden directa y simple solía llevarla a cabo con agilidad. También era bueno escondiéndose, tanto él como Hinata se habían llevado buenos sustos cuando fingía ser una piedra o un árbol y de repente se movía, llevaba un kit de telas para esconderse en las abultadas bolsas de sus pantalones cortos, sinceramente Sasuke veía más útil llevar el set de kunais y shurikens, pero aparentemente Naruto era pésimo lanzándolos así que tampoco es que hubiera una gran diferencia.

—¡A-atrape uno! —Escuchó el grito de Hinata y corrió hacía ella al tiempo que Naruto levantaba ambos puños al cielo.

—¡Yei!

—No lo sueltes. —Sasuke la sujetó de los hombros y la ayudó a salir del agua, Hinata llevaba un pantalón a tres cuartos y una remera negra y chorreaba agua mientras apretaba lo más fuerte posible al pez entre sus manos.

—¡Es enorme, es enorme! —Naruto se puso a brincar feliz a su alrededor. Hinata apretó el pez contra su pecho mientras se retorcía inútilmente en su afán de soltarse.

—Naruto, trae un palo. —Sasuke sujetó a Hinata por los hombros y la empujó con cuidado hacía la hoguera que estaba encendida día y noche, ella era algunos centímetros más baja y estaba mojada y fría, a Sasuke le dio escalofríos sujetarla.

—¡Aquí! —Naruto colocó el palo a modo de espada y Sasuke ensartó al pez que ya había dejado de moverse.

—Deja que lo cocine Hinata. —Sasuke le quitó el palo al rubio—. La última vez lo hiciste carbón.

—Tú lo dejaste crudo. —Naruto se defendió.

—Y-ya lo hago. —A Sasuke le pareció que Hinata tiritaba más de lo normal, pero aun así le pasó el palo con el pez.

—Hinata. —El rubio brincó de un pie al otro mientras su estómago sonaba como el gruñido de algún animal salvaje—. Que te quede tan rico como la otra vez, ¿si, si?

—Vo-voy a intentarlo Naruto-kun. —La niña se sentó frente a la hoguera, Sasuke notó que la piel de los hombros se le había puesto roja por efecto del sol y supuso que le ardía, pero no es cómo si Naruto o él pudieran suplirla en eso de atrapar comida resbalosa.

Esperaron cerca de media hora hasta que Hinata les dijo que el pez ya estaba listo, partieron el pescado en tres porciones perfectamente equitativas y luego se lo comieron ansiosos como indigentes, para su horror en cuanto terminó de comer a Sasuke volvió a darle diarrea y cuando volvió —tembloroso y débil— de vuelta al campamento ya se había hecho de noche.

Naruto intentó sacarles plática con muchos ánimos, pero Sasuke solo tuvo fuerza para hacerse un ovillo como un cachorro herido al lado del fuego, Hinata tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones y apenas le contestó al rubio con monosílabos y suspiros. Finalmente el más hiperactivo de los tres se cansó de llevar la conversación por sí solo y se durmió de golpe, piernas abiertas, playera echa bola que le dejaba descubierta la barriga y cara de no tener ninguna preocupación. Sasuke le echó una última mirada a Hinata, se dijo que si su madre la viera la regañaría por dormirse con el cabello húmedo y también él se durmió.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi apareció en la copa de un árbol, como todas las noches, y los observó atentamente. Aunque se las habían ingeniado para conseguir comida Sasuke estaba empezando a enfermarse seriamente, era de esperarse, su hermano siempre había comido en casa y su madre tenía mucho cuidado con los alimentos, sus defensas no estaban preparadas para ingerir agua de río, lo mismo pasaba con Hinata. Naruto en cambio no solo tenía defensas acostumbradas a sobrevivir con ramen instantáneo y tomar agua de la llave, también contaba con un poder de curación que era absolutamente increíble. De la enorme herida que se había hecho el primer día no quedaba nada y aunque los tres se habían hecho rasguños y heridas al hacer la trampa de peces él era el único que había sanado del todo.

Pero aunque su hermano estaba débil en esos momentos podía soportarlo, quien le preocupaba era Hinata, todo apuntaba a que la niña pescaría una buena fiebre si seguía con la ropa húmeda durante la noche —dado que bajaba la temperatura— y justo en esos instantes no podían permitirse que su única fuente de alimentos se perdiera.

Itachi quería dejarlos sobrevivir por su cuenta, pero tampoco deseaba que el experimento acabara tan pronto, activó el Sharingan y en menos de un segundo atrapó a los 3 niños en genjutsu.

—Sasuke, no pueden dormirse con la ropa húmeda.

—No podemos dormirnos con la ropa húmeda. —Sasuke repitió frunciendo el ceño y luego volvió a relajarse entre sueños.

—Naruto-kun… —Sintió una presencia oscura en el fondo de la mente del niño, el Kyuuby asechaba en las profundidades—. Puedes hacer cosas peligrosas que los demás no pueden, sanas rápido.

—Peligro… —Naruto balbuceó—. Sanas rápido… —Luego se dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo.

—Hinata-dono. —Itachi se dejó caer al suelo junto a ella—. Quítese la ropa. —La niña se puso de pie con los ojos velados como si se tratara de un sonámbulo y se desnudó en silencio, Itachi le colocó encima su playera negra en lo que secaba su vestimenta con un jutsu de aire. No pudo evitar notar que debajo de tanta ropa también ella era una niña delgada, sin músculos de ningún tipo ni grasa corporal de reserva, algo le decía que iba a tener que cambiar los hábitos alimenticios de su equipo si quería darles un entrenamiento de alto nivel—. Tenga, cámbiese de nuevo. —La niña volvió a ponerse toda la ropa encima, Itachi tomó nota de que también debía cambiar el atuendo de los tres, ninguno llevaba ropa ninja que le facilitara los movimientos o las técnicas—. Ahora duérmase. —La niña volvió a acostarse al lado de Naruto y cerró los ojos—. Y Hinata-dono…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke despertó frunció el ceño y giró a ver a los otros dos acostados a su lado.

—Oigan, —sacudió la cabeza—, no vamos a volver a dormir con la ropa mojada, podríamos enfermarnos. —Naruto bostezó y se levantó con la rubia melena erizada y tallándose un ojo.

—No te preocupes, yo lo hago, sanas rápido.

—¿Quién sana rápido? —Sasuke parpadeó—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No sé. —El rubio apretó las cejas—. ¿Peligro?

—¿De que estas hablando? —Sasuke giró a Hinata con cara de incomprensión—. ¿Entiendes que está diciendo?

—¿Puedo usar el Junken en los peces? —La niña, recién despierta y aun con mirada soñolienta abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Qué es el Junken? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza con cara de no entender.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando tonterías tan temprano en la mañana? —Sasuke preguntó inquieto, pero casi al instante pasó a sujetarse con fuerza el estómago, otra vez le estaba pegando diarrea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Hola a todos, gracias por leer el segundo capítulo y vamos a las aclaraciones. Este fanfic se sitúa cuando Sasuke aún era un niño amable y tierno que buscaba complacer a su padre, nada de Uchiha emo vengador a la vista, dado que Sasuke aún no caía en la oscuridad tampoco se había fijado en Naruto y el rubio todavía no lo marcaba como su rival, aquí ambos se están conociendo por primera vez y no sienten animadversión el uno por el otro. Hinata aún no era salvada por Naruto así que no está enamorada de él.

Agradezco por sus amables comentarios a:

 **Angel maria 15**

 **Kamilakashisan**

 **Miirellinu**

 **ZarahK-Minami**

 **Amatista95**

 **Invader Zam**

 **Rydia Weasley**

 **Gaby L**

 **Citlali Uchiha**

 **Tori Pie**

 **Kis**

 **Carlos29**

 **Khoda Afez C.K**

 **Wichipown**

 **Komorebi-chama**

 **NANA-chan53**

 **Jenn Kirsty**

 **Hinatahina**

 **Wendyl0327**

 **Tobi Uchiha chan**

 **Bellamita-uchiha**

 **ZaRiiTa-chan**

A todos muchas gracias por leer, en cuanto a Shisui, vamos a saber de él en el cuarto capítulo así que no desesperen. Los capítulos —como en todos mis fanfics— se van alargando conforme escribo la historia así que por ahora espero no les moleste que sean un poco cortos. Y de nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo, son los mejores.

 _Viernes 13 de Mayo del 2016._

 _Aguas con el coco._


	3. Supervivencia II

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 3: Supervivencia II**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

 **Día Cinco.**

Naruto realmente estaba divirtiéndose en aquella misión de supervivencia, aunque suponía que aquello no era lo que debía sentir en realidad —no si le prestaba atención a la cara de cementerio de Sasuke que prácticamente estaba perdiendo su alma por el trasero—. ¡Pero es que nunca había estado tanto tiempo con otras personas!, en la Academia a veces Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba jugaban con él, pero solo un par de horas porque luego sus padres iban a recogerlos. En cambio Sasuke y Hinata estaban con él todo el tiempo, ¡era como tener una familia!, bueno, Naruto no estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaba una familia, a veces había podido ver a una familia cenando por la ventana de alguna casa y en el parque a veces veía a los padres con sus hijos, pero suponía que el sentimiento era algo parecido.

Naruto tampoco había dormido con alguien en el pasado y aunque seguía teniendo miedo a la hora de dormir —siempre había tantos ruidos tenebrosos en el bosque— ya no temblaba como cachorro mojado y si de plano se asustaba con algún ruido siempre podía hacerse un ovillo junto a Hinata (junto a Sasuke no porque lo aventaba diciendo que estaba sudado).

Aun no entendía muy bien qué significaba todo eso del equipo Cuervo, pero personalmente parecía un cambio muy agradable a su vida, hubiera sigo genial que pudieran vivir más tiempo ahí, donde no había aldeanos que lo increparan o gente que lo mirara feo al pasar y le diera la espalda. Sasuke y Hinata no le habían dicho, ni una sola vez, que su presencia era desagradable y si Itachi Taichou no volviera nunca y ellos se quedaran ahí para siempre, ¡eso sería genial!, aunque si hacían eso no podría cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage ni Sasuke se volvería policía de Konoha… Naruto soltó un suspiro, no se podía tener todo en la vida.

Brincando en un solo pie siguió su camino sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor, Sasuke estaba muy débil para seguir haciendo su técnica de la bola de fuego, ¡esa cosa era genial!, pero si Sasuke no podía hacerla ahora él era el encargado de que el fuego no se apagara así que lo habían mandado a buscar hojas secas y madera. Naruto también había encontrado unos hongos pero Sasuke había dicho que no sabían si eran venenosos y no podían arriesgarse.

Sasuke le había dicho que pusiera mucha atención en no salirse de los límites del mapa que le había dado Itachi Taichou, pero sinceramente era incapaz de leer un mapa así que había decidido que su límite para alejarse del campamento serían cien pasos, ¿cuántos llevaba?, ¿ochenta y tres?, Naruto miró hacia atrás con recelo, si no mal recordaba llevaba 79 hace treinta pasos cuando se había detenido a columpiarse de una rama.

Si hubiera llevado su spray reflejante hubiera podido dejar marcas por los troncos donde iba pasando, pero Itachi Taichou lo había sacado de su casa sin darle tiempo de agarrar nada.

Naruto volvió nuevamente la vista atrás preguntándose si debía volver. Como nunca había hecho caso a sus instintos más básicos de supervivencia siguió correteando buscando hojas secas, eso hasta que descubrió que el río estaba corriendo con inusual fuerza, por un momento se lo quedó viendo con curiosidad y estuvo a punto de meter el pie para ver si el agua estaba fría, pero luego alzó la vista y vio algo espantoso, unas piedras se alzaban en medio del río y podía ser su imaginación pero desde donde estaba podía ver claramente que formaban una calavera.

Sintiendo que todo el vello de los brazos se le erizaba Naruto dio media vuelta y echó a correr. Corrió tan fuerte que empezó a sentir que se le hacían fuego los pulmones y entonces una rama lo agarró del pie y lo arrastró por el suelo, Naruto no podía equivocarse, sabía cuándo tropezaba y cuándo algo lo apresaba y tiraba de él y aquella rama estaba haciendo lo segundo.

Soltó un chillido y pataleó desesperadamente seguro de que aquello era algo que nunca habían visto en la Academia (no es como si le hubiera prestado atención a las clases de todas formas), la rama lo arrastró por el suelo, lo golpeó contra las piedras, lo empujó contra los árboles y lo dejo tan magullado como una de esas piñatas que usaban en las fiestas infantiles de los civiles. Naruto intentó soltarse, pero no tenía nada en los bolsillos que le fuera de utilidad, finalmente se dio cuenta que la rama lo arrastraba contra el río.

Naruto no sabía nadar.

La corriente estaba crecida.

Aquella piedra en forma de calavera le daba miedo.

No supo qué pasó, por un momento todo en él fue como una descarga, algo rojo salió de su cuerpo y le envolvió la pierna como fuego, la planta lo soltó al instante y en cuanto se vio libre Naruto volvió a correr, esta vez ninguna planta carnívora intentó devorarlo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke había tenido días mejores, de tanto ir al baño le había empezado a salir sangre y aunque ya no le dolía el estómago su estado general no era muy bueno. Naruto había regresado repitiendo una y otra vez que una planta carnívora había intentado ahogarlo, estaba muy excitado y tan seguro de sí mismo que Hinata lo había observado con los ojos bien abiertos creyéndole a pies juntillas, pero Sasuke encontraba muy difícil aquella aventura.

Si había una planta carnívora, ¿por qué había querido ahogarlo en primer lugar?, además, aunque Naruto estaba muy asustado no había puesto ningún inconveniente en ir a buscar hojas secas de nuevo (porque se le habían olvidado con su travesía) y solo había dicho que estaba bien porque él sanaba rápido, ¿qué coherencia tenía aquello?.

Lo único bueno de aquel día es que Hinata había pescado tres peces de buen tamaño uno tras otro, al parecer se le había ocurrido utilizar la técnica propia de su familia para paralizarlos bajo el agua. Sasuke nunca había visto el puño suave antes y aunque Hinata le explicó (entre tartamudeos) que su técnica no era buena en comparación con la de Neji a él le pareció grandiosa.

Hinata estaba muy delante de él, pese a que en primera instancia no lo parecía, y Naruto era inmune a casi todo: no había enfermado del estómago, los piquetes de mosquito se le borraban en menos de una hora, las heridas se le cerraban como si tuviera magia e incluso las quemaduras de sol se le desaparecían en una noche. Sasuke estaba francamente intrigado con todo eso y no hallaba una explicación lo suficientemente conveniente para calmarse a sí mismo.

A lo mejor Naruto venía de un clan súper poderoso en cuestiones de curaciones, pero entonces, ¿cómo es que nunca había oído de los Uzumaki?, ¿y por qué Naruto había dicho que era huérfano?. De todas maneras pensar mucho en eso solo lo deprimía, ya había pasado toda su vida tras la sombra de su hermano, pero si ahora también iba a vivir bajo la sombra de Hinata y Naruto… no creía que pudiera soportarlo.

 _No me defraudes Sasuke_

La voz de su padre retumbó en su mente y solo pudo apretar los puños, era la primera vez en la vida que su padre giraba a verlo, era la primera vez en la vida que esperaban algo de él, era la primera vez en la vida que había esperanza, ¿acaso no iba a llegar a ningún lado?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y se los limpió furiosamente, Hinata había estado llorando inconsolable el primer día, pero ella era una niña y las niñas podían llorar, Naruto había berreado cuando se había herido la rodilla, pero que Naruto llorara no parecía importante para nadie, en cambio él era un Uchiha, él no podía llorar, Itachi nunca lloraba.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de ser igual de valioso que Hinata y Naruto, aunque hasta ese momento lo único que había podido hacer era tener la fogata encendida día y noche y ya ni siquiera tenía chakra para seguir haciéndolo.

—Sasuke-kun. —Hinata le extendió un pescado ensartado en un palo, a Hinata el estómago por fin se le había compuesto y aunque estaba roja por las quemaduras del sol se veía mucho mejor—. Cre-creo que no lo he quemado.

—Gracias. —Sasuke lo sujetó sin demasiados ánimos, últimamente parecía que tenía el sistema digestivo en modo directo, le sopló un par de veces y luego empezó a darle mordidas desganadas.

—Oye Sasuke. —Naruto que ya se había comido su pescado alzó una mano alborozado—. Mira, si tú creas fuego luego yo puedo echarle aire a las cenizas y puedo hacer que vuelva a encender.

—Sí, eso te lo enseñan en la Academia. —Sasuke ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las cosas que Naruto debía haber sabido y no sabía, por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que siempre podía superarlo en el plano de la inteligencia.

—¡Oh! —Naruto sonrió con todos los dientes y luego le echó aire violentamente con su playera—. ¡Mira!, puedo hacer que tu fuego reviva. —En medio de la oscuridad con el fuego echando chispas a su alrededor y aquel cabello rubio que reflejaba la luna Sasuke sintió mucha melancolía por no ser tan fuerte como él—. Oye Hinata-chan, ¿no puedes atrapar peces en la noche?, así a lo mejor no te quemas tanto.

—Uh… —La niña pareció pensárselo.

—Puedo acompañarte para que no te de miedo, ¡dattebayo!, aunque entonces Sasuke se quedaría solo, ¿crees que te de mucho miedo?

—Tengo mis kunais. —Sasuke les lanzó una mirada cansada—. Quienes deberían tener miedo son ustedes.

—¡Entonces vamos mañana! —Naruto decidió con bríos y una vez que hubo logrado que las llamas de la hoguera volvieran a levantarse majestuosas se sentó frente al fuego—. No es que tenga miedo de que esa rama me atrape de nuevo…

 **Día seis**

Sasuke despertó empapado de sudor y con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente contras las costillas, tambaleante se sujetó un brazo y al comprobar que aún lo tenía pegado al cuerpo soltó un quejido de alivio. Había tenido un sueño horrible, un sueño donde algo iba acorralándolos, atrapándolos y destazándolos de a poco.

Primero le habían arrancado una pierna a Naruto, luego los brazos con los que tan alegremente encendía el fuego, a Hinata le habían quitado los ojos y a él lo habían ido mordiendo de a poco y el dolor había sido tan intenso que Sasuke había pensado que moriría.

—¿Sasuke? —Naruto lo sujetó del hombro—. ¿Estas bien?

—Sí. —Intentó que ningún sentimiento se mostrara en su rostro, si se le ocurría decirle a Naruto que tenía miedo el rubio entraría en modo pánico al instante y un rubio aterrorizado no servía de mucho.

—Uh… —Naruto lo observó curioso—. Qué raro creí… ¡Oh bueno, me equivoque! —Por fortuna Naruto no era muy inquisitivo.

—¿Y Hinata? —Sasuke intentó desviar la atención aunque sentía los dientes castañearle.

—Creo que fue a orinar, debe ser una molestia ser niña y hacer sentada. —Naruto se puso ambas manos tras la nuca. A decir verdad Sasuke nunca había pensado en eso antes, en casa Itachi y él eran chicos y ninguna niña había sido cercana a él en el pasado—. Tengo hambre. —Las tripas de Naruto sonaron—. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar algo?

—No. —Sasuke puso todo de su parte para levantarse sin temblar, aun sentía la boca seca y ganas de vomitar—. No. —Pero una pesadilla era una pesadilla y él ya se había hecho a la idea que no iba a dejarse vencer, aquella era una misión de supervivencia, una misión que le había encomendado su padre e Itachi había dicho que volvería en una semana, ¡Sasuke Uchiha estaría de pie cuando esa semana terminara!

—¿Quieres ir al baño?, —Naruto lo miró compasivo—, ¿tienes diarrea de nuevo?

—No, idiota. —Muy a su pesar las mejillas se le colorearon tenuemente, Naruto sí que decía tonterías—. Ni siquiera tengo comida en la panza, ¿cómo quieres que pueda tener diarrea?

—Una vez alguien me regaló un vaso de leche, pero estaba caducado y tuve diarrea todo el día. —Naruto hizo un mohín con la boca—. Pensé que iba a morirme.

—No deberías recibir comida de los extraños. —Su mamá siempre se lo decía.

—Oh, es que era la primera vez que alguien me daba algo. —Naruto pasó tristón el pie por el piso—. Estaba tan emocionado… —Sasuke lo observó unos momentos recordando todas las veces que no había querido comerse algo que le había dado su madre. Cuando volviera a su casa le regalaría a Naruto un vaso de leche y no estaría caducado.

—Enciende de nuevo el fuego. —Sasuke se colocó derecho a pesar de que tenía calambres en el estómago y sentía todo el cuerpo pulsándole—. Creo que veo a venir a Hinata y trae un pez en la mano.

—¡Oh!, —Naruto sonrió con todos los dientes—. ¡Amo a Hinata-chan! —El rubio salió corriendo y Sasuke lo vio alejarse, ¿siempre había llamado así a Hinata?, Hinata-chan sonaba lindo, pero que de repente él también la llamara así iba a sonar raro, por otro lado ella lo llamaba a él Sasuke-kun, ¿había sido grosero de su parte llamarla sin honoríficos?, Sasuke nunca había hablado mucho con niños de su edad y no sabía de eso, su padre le había enseñado a ser respetuoso y formal con la gente mayor, como un notable miembro del clan Uchiha, ¿es que era lo mismo con los niños?

—¡Oii!, —inquieto sujetó a Hinata por un brazo cuando iba pasando, nuevamente la niña estaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies—, ¿tengo que llamarte Hinata-chan?

—N-no Sa-Sasuke-kun. —La niña enrojeció escandalosamente, Sasuke la soltó aliviado.

—Bien. —Porque Hinata-chan sonaba tierno, pero ser tierno le quedaba más a alguien como Naruto—. ¡Vamos a comer! —Y los tres corrieron a la hoguera mientras Naruto cantaba algo que sonaba como "pescado todos los días, pero de todas formas luce bien".

 **Día 7. 3:00 AM**

Hinata estaba temblando como jamás en la vida, a su lado Naruto estaba aferrado de su brazo y a pesar de lo fuerte que chillaba la tormenta no dejaba que se escuchara uno solo de sus gritos, Sasuke intentaba infructuosamente decirles algo, ¿qué?, ¿la lluvia?, ¿los arboles?, ¿los rayos?, Hinata alzó la vista al cielo, los árboles se mecían con aterradora fuerza de un lado a otro y el agua no le dejaba ver nada, de hecho tampoco podía respirar adecuadamente.

Sasuke tenía ojeras y estaba pálido como un fantasma, pero la sujetó de la mano que Naruto no estaba triturando y tiró de ella, Hinata por fin entendió, estaban cayendo rayos sobre los árboles y ellos estaban parados debajo de uno. Con pasos titubeantes los tres caminaron sin rumbo fijo, sus pies hundiéndose en el lodo.

Sasuke estaba intentando decir algo, pero Hinata no podía oírlo. Desesperadamente intentó recordar que se suponía que tenía que hacer en una situación como aquella, pero a su mente no llegó ningún recuerdo.

—¡Vamos a morir dattebayo! —Eso sí que lo había escuchado, Naruto debía tener los pulmones más fuertes de todo Konoha. De pronto un rayo cayó cerca de ellos iluminando la noche de azul, un enorme tronco se abalanzó contra ellos, Hinata ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar, Sasuke los arrojó a los dos y luego pegó un salto que lo lanzó al lado contrario.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —En medio de la noche y con aquella tormenta fue incapaz de verlo de nuevo—. ¡Sasuke-kun! —Al caer se había golpeado la cabeza y le sangraba la frente dificultándole la visión de un ojo.

—¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! —Naruto hizo altavoz con ambas manos olvidando que estaba asustado, con la luz de los rayos Hinata notó con horror que se había desgarrado la playera y todo el brazo derecho.

—¡By-Byakugan! —Para su miseria no pudo activar su línea sanguínea, sabía que el Byakugan era la visión absoluta, el orgullo de los Hyuuga, su padre ya se lo había dicho antes, que solo era libre de activar su técnica cuando estuviera repleta de decisión.

 _Voz fuerte y clara Hinata, el Byakugan no obedece a los débiles._

—¡Byakugan! —Pero la voz le temblaba y sentía el terror crecer en su estómago—. Byakugan… —Ni siquiera escuchaba su propia voz en medio del agua—. Bya… —La voz se le apagó al darse cuenta que nunca lo lograría, nadie que no creyera en sí mismo podía activar el Byakugan.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —Naruto hizo altavoz ante ella—. ¡¿No funciona?! —Hinata negó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, todos aquellos días había sido capaz de usar el Byakugan hasta medio minuto seguido para atrapar peces y ya no tenía que descansar tanto para volver a usarlo otra vez, aquello había sido tan extraordinario que ella misma se había sorprendido, ¡y había usado el Junken para matar a un pescado!, se había tardado pero al final había sido capaz de cerrar cinco de sus siete puntos vitales, aquello la había emocionado.

Quizás no fuera un genio como Neji y quizás nunca sería la heredera que su clan esperaba, ¡pero estaba avanzando! O eso había creído.

Naruto y Sasuke habían sido las primeras personas en toda su vida que no la rechazaban, Naruto incluso había dicho que era genial, las mejillas se le volvían a poner rojas solo de recordarlo, y Sasuke le había dicho que de no ser por ella y su habilidad con los peces los tres ya habrían muerto.

Pero su padre tenía razón, en los momentos de verdadera necesidad ella siempre fallaba, siempre sería una vergüenza para el clan, la mancha de los Hyuuga, la triste heredera que no podía usar el Byakugan porque tenía miedo de su propia sombra.

No pudo evitarlo, se sentó en el suelo, abrazó sus rodillas y se puso a llorar, las lágrimas calientes se mezclaron con la lluvia y sintió como el lodo empezaba a empujarla, Naruto la sacudió de un hombro, la sacudió de los dos hombros y luego se fue corriendo, Hinata no sabía si la había abandonado o le había dicho que esperara, no sabía si había ido a buscar a Sasuke o simplemente había salido huyendo.

 _Usted nunca va a poder ser un ninja Hinata-sama._

Neji tenía razón, había matado a su padre y por eso nunca podría ser ninja, aquel día quien debía haber muerto era ella. Su madre había muerto, su tío había muerto y su padre había dicho que no importaba si ella moría.

No entendía eso del Equipo Cuervo, Sasuke les había explicado a ella y a Naruto que se convertirían en el mejor equipo de Konoha, pero de seguro aquello era un error, quien debería estar en su lugar era Neji, el genio del clan, no ella.

Sasuke era listo, les decía que hacer, les daba órdenes precisas y les hacía sentir que eran buenos en algo. Naruto era pura energía, desde que salía el sol hasta que se acostaban alrededor de la fogata, en la Academia Hinata lo había visto de reojo una que otra vez y le agradaba cuando decía lo que pensaba sin miedo y sin importarle que los demás se burlaran, cuando se reía había cascabeles a su alrededor.

Ella en cambio era tímida y sombría, había querido darles las gracias varias veces por no rechazarla y permitir que alguien como ella estuviera a su lado, pero ni siquiera había tenido valor para eso.

Y justo en aquel momento, sin saber si Sasuke estaba herido, en medio de la noche y sin poder confiar en su visión normal, ahí donde el Byakugan sería la respuesta a sus problemas ella volvía a ser la inútil que había sido siempre. El corazón le dolió.

Un trueno horrendo retumbó sobre su cabeza y pegó un grito cuando otro árbol se desplomó a su lado, el poco instinto de supervivencia que le quedaba le obligó a correr.

 _Escóndase Hinata-sama, es lo único que sabe hacer bien._

A la boca le llegó el sabor metálico de la sangre y supuso que la cabeza le estaba sangrando más de lo que le dolía, corrió, corrió, con los pulmones a punto de reventar, eso era lo único que sabía hacer, proteger su inútil vida, desde los tres años era lo único en lo que aún no había fallado.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Se detuvo y giró atrás al escuchar el grito de Naruto, en medio de la oscuridad observó al niño, cabello dorado que brillaba en la oscuridad—. ¡No! —¿No?, ¿no qué?, Sasuke estaba apoyado en un hombro del rubio y le pareció que tenía una pierna herida, le hacía señas desesperadas con una mano, pero Hinata no alcanzaba a entender, otro rayo surcó el cielo y sobrecogida dio un paso atrás, en cuanto lo hizo resbaló, un gemido ahogado se le escapó de los labios mientras golpeaba su pecho contra una roca y caía al río.

Ninguno de los tres sabía nadar. Cuando hicieron la trampa de peces tuvieron cuidado de no ir más allá de la orilla, ahí donde el agua les alcanzaba la cintura, pero de cualquier manera el río era tranquilo y cristalino. Pero aquella noche, en medio de la tormenta, el agua la engulló como una boca de lobo dispuesta a clavar en ella sus colmillos.

—¡Ah! —Por puro instinto Hinata intentó patalear a la superficie, pero el agua le dio vueltas, la estrujó, en cierto momento no supo si estaba arriba o abajo, con desesperación nadó a un lado, dónde fuera, a cualquier lugar—. ¡Ah! —Alcanzó a sacar la cabeza apenas un momento para tomar aire antes de chocar contra una piedra, sintió como si el brazo se le desgajara de dolor y volvió a hundirse, debajo del agua abrió los ojos, si pudiera usar el Byakugan, si supiera a dónde nadar… siempre había sido una inútil, nunca había desquitado el aire que respiraba, su padre tenía razón.

De pronto una enorme bomba cayó al río cerca de ella, Hinata notó con sorpresa que aquella masa tenía cabello rubio y manoteaba con desesperación.

—¡Ah! —Se obligó a sacar la cabeza fuera del agua solo para preguntarle a Naruto por qué había hecho eso, pero el rubio estaba tan desesperado tratando de no ahogarse que no es que fuera a responder. Por la orilla del río Hinata vio que Sasuke corría como una sombra, solo hasta entonces recordó que si seguían siendo arrastrados por la corriente llegarían a la Roca del Muerto, el sitio marcado con una calavera en el mapa.

Intentó desesperadamente acercarse a la orilla, ayudar a Naruto, él había saltado por ella, no tenía idea de por qué, pero él había saltado por ella, abrió la boca, no supo si para gritar o para tomar aire, su cuerpo chocó contra otra piedra, el golpe fue tan tremendo que sintió como poco a poco su mente se apagaba, algo certero y duro le atravesó un brazo, quiso saber qué era, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Tal vez iba a morir ahí…

 _Un fracaso siempre es un fracaso._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi no había elegido alternativamente aquella fecha, les había dicho que los recogería en una semana porque sabía que caería una tormenta eléctrica el último día, y de cualquier manera antes de eso los había probado.

En primer lugar a Naruto, el rubio, tan dado a asustarse, tan solitario en el pasado, tan rechazado y herido había caído fácilmente en su técnica, no había sido difícil usar un jutsu de control para arrastrarlo por el suelo de manera violenta. Dado que Naruto no había demostrado ninguna aptitud ninja hasta el momento y ni siquiera era capaz de liberarse con un kunai aquello había sido relativamente fácil… hasta que Naruto se había asustado de verdad. Para Itachi había sido simplemente pavoroso sentir el chakra del Kyuuby desprenderse de su cuerpo y rechazar su ninjutsu, aquel chakra burbujeante, rojo y maligno le había paralizado cada fibra de su cuerpo mientras Naruto se alejaba corriendo entre los árboles.

Se había equivocado con él. Ciertamente no era capaz de usar ese chakra a voluntad, pero situaciones de alto riesgo lo volvían altamente peligroso, desprender pulsos de chakra de aquella magnitud podría costarle el encierro si Danzo llegaba a enterarse. Por otro lado Naruto no parecía consciente de aquella peculiaridad suya y solo había usado el chakra lo suficiente para soltarse y huir, algo le decía a Itachi que en el fondo de su ser sabía que era diferente y aquello lo asustaba.

Aunque le había costado al final había puesto a prueba a su hermano menor, Sasuke, tan presionado por su padre, tan deseoso de no fracasar, tan débil por los padecimientos físicos había soportado dos horas de su peor genjutsu. Aquello no solo superaba sus expectativas, borraba por completo todas las ideas que había tenido de él, su hermano no era débil, al contrario, era lo suficientemente fuerte para que su mente soportara el dolor y se repusiera.

Al despertar Sasuke no solo no se había dejado llevar por el horror si no que había superpuesto su misión de líder antes que cualquier malestar físico o mental. Liderazgo, eficiencia, inteligencia. Con el debido encauce su hermano alcanzaría el mayor rango shinobi, solo tenía que creer más en sí mismo.

Para Hinata no había tenido que hacer nada tan ostentoso, simplemente había hecho caer un árbol que los había separado y ella había terminado por destruirse sola. Era una lástima, durante aquellos siete días había demostrado su valor para el equipo siendo la única capaz de conseguir sustento, pero en cuanto la situación los había sobrepasado un poco su mente se había llenado de caos y oscuridad, Itachi no tenía que inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de lo que creía, una niña que lloraba echa un ovillo mientras alrededor el mundo se caía no era un shinobi, era simplemente eso, una niña asustada.

Que cayera en el río no formaba parte de sus planes originales y que Naruto fuera la clase de persona que era antes un amigo que un shinobi había sido una sorpresa —aunque al final había dos niños ahogándose en lugar de solo uno. Sasuke había corrido por toda la orilla del río, aun a pesar de sus heridas y que su cuerpo estaba en el límite. Al final se había dado cuenta que no iba a poder salvarlos con métodos convencionales e Itachi podía jurar que sus ojos se habían encendido con la rabia de la determinación.

A Naruto le había atravesado la mano con un shuriken y a Hinata el brazo con un kunai que por fortuna se había ensañado más con su ropa que con su carne, luego había tirado de ellos con hilo invisible, Naruto se había aguantado el dolor con los dientes apretados y sujetándose con la otra mano del hilo invisible, Hinata había perdido el conocimiento. Itachi había decidido que era una prueba de supervivencia y no iba a ayudarlos a menos que su rango de muerte estuviera muy alto, pero al final fue consciente de que el hilo estaba por romperse y los jaló con tenues hilos de chakra por la cintura sin que ninguno de los tres se diera cuenta. Estaban demasiado cerca de la Roca del Muerto por su propia seguridad.

Cuando al fin Sasuke pudo sacarlos del río sus brazos temblaban, Naruto se quedó ahí, con un shuriken clavado en la palma de la mano sin atreverse a arrancárselo y Hinata desmayada a un lado.

—Uh, gracias. —Pero Sasuke no contestó, se dejó caer de frente sin meter las manos, como un muñeco que se hubiera quedado sin pilas. Naruto los observó un minuto entero, Itachi hubiera encontrado comprensible que rompiera a llorar, pero en lugar de eso jaló a Hinata con una mano hasta colocarla debajo de un árbol que le pareció lo suficientemente seguro, luego fue por Sasuke, dejando un reguero de sangre en sus idas y vueltas. Finalmente se sentó en medio de ellos se metió un pedazo de trapo entre los dientes, lo mordió bien fuerte y se arrancó de un solo tirón el shuriken. No pudo evitar el aullido de dolor ni las momentáneas lágrimas, pero Itachi notó con tristeza que parecía tener experiencia en arrancarse del cuerpo objetos punzocortantes.

Giró a Hinata y aunque pareció pensárselo una eternidad al final le puso un pie contra el brazo para hacer palanca y le arrancó de un solo impulso el kunai, salió un montón de sangre pero la niña ni siquiera dio un respingo lo que le hizo suponer a Itachi que estaba más grave de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Naruto tiró sin precauciones el kunai por un lado, le hizo un nudo a Hinata con la chamarra y luego se acostó en medio, tan apretados unos contra otros que parecía un pequeño nido de polluelos. Se metió la mano sangrante en medio de las rodillas para mitigar la hemorragia y luego bostezó cansado.

—Buenas noches Sasuke, Hinata-chan. —Y sin más se durmió. Itachi saltó y se colocó enfrente de ellos, a dos pasos. Ahí estaba, su equipo Cuervo, tan pequeño, tan condenadamente frágil. Y sin embargo…

—Día siete. —Itachi se agachó, colocó a Naruto sobre su hombro, sujetó a Sasuke bajo un brazo y a Hinata bajo el otro—. Como lo prometí he venido por ustedes. Misión cumplida.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Para ser su primer misión se habían pasado una semana en el hospital. Deshidratación severa, policontundidos, heridas graves…

Naruto había sido el primero en despertar y aun lleno de vendas se había levantado con los ánimos de siempre, Itachi lo había visitado porque era su líder de escuadrón y porque realmente no había nadie más que pareciera saber que existía.

—Es la primera vez que estoy en un hospital. —Naruto le contó con aire confidencial—. Antes esperaba a sanar yo sólo en casa dattebayo. —A Itachi le preocupaba un poco que Naruto lo viera de esa manera tan amistosa, como si no hubiera sido él quien los había puesto en peligro en primer lugar. Temía que si estrechaba demasiado los lazos con él terminaría encariñándose.

Naruto Uzumaki era el Kyuuby, un paso más en su misión, solo eso.

Y de todas formas cuando el niño se puso de pie y lo sujetó de la playera para ir al cuarto de Sasuke no pudo decirle que lo soltara.

Sasuke se había despertado en segundo lugar, su madre se había pasado día y noche a su lado, su padre había escuchado el informe de la misión, se había sentido satisfecho con el desempeño de Sasuke y se había retirado dándole un toque en el hombro.

—Sigue así. —¿Así cómo?, ¿poniendo la vida de su hijo menor en riesgo?, su madre no había dicho nada, no le había pedido explicaciones ni le había reclamado, pero Itachi la había visto llorar mientras acariciaba el rostro dormido de Sasuke.

Hinata había despertado al último, un día Itachi había entrado a su habitación y la había encontrado despierta con los ojos fijos en el techo, a pesar de su delicado estado nadie había ido a visitarla, aunque no pareciera que ella lo estuviera esperando.

Para ese entonces tanto Naruto como Sasuke podían andar de un lado a otro arrastrando el carrito con el suero así que los dos se metieron a su habitación sin respetar las reglas propias del hospital, Itachi se sentó en la ventana sin decir nada, vio que Hinata lo observaba de reojo un segundo para después esconder la mirada, curiosamente no parecía verlo con resentimiento, si acaso un poco asustada, como preguntándose qué hacía ahí.

—¿Ya te ha sanado el brazo? —Sasuke se sentó en el borde de la cama, Naruto se subió como un cachorro juguetón y se puso a mover los pies en el aire—. Lo siento, no sabía cómo más sacarte del río.

—¡Yo ya he sanado! —Naruto extendió las manos al frente y sonrió con todos los dientes. Hinata los observó atentamente un par de segundos y luego abrió la boca, no dijo nada, volvió a sellar los labios y luego de un par de segundos pareció armarse de valor.

—¿Po-por qué están aquí?

—¿Por qué? —Sasuke parpadeó—. Somos un equipo.

—¡Somos amigos dattebayo! —Naruto se le recargó en un hombro riendo, Hinata lo observó con la boca abierta, luego giró a ver a Sasuke que parecía calcular cuánto peso había perdido con su misión/hospitalización, finalmente giró a ver a Itachi, él le sostuvo la mirada y finalmente ella bajó la vista sonrojada.

Era fácil de leer y mucho más fácil de entender. No había esperado que aquel equipo le trajera algo que no conocía: Compañerismo, amistad. Y no sería Itachi quien apagara esas ilusiones, si quería volver de ellos el equipo del que hablarían por la eternidad iba a hacer que confiaran en ellos más allá de su propia vida, de eso se trataba el trabajo en equipo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** El día de las madres mientras hacíamos la cena **Gaby-L** y yo hemos bosquejado la mitad de la historia de este fanfic y nos hemos puesto a chillar como cotorras desenfrenadas, espero que a ustedes también les guste la idea (reclamos y ovaciones a ella por favor que mi imaginación solo abarcaba hasta el capítulo 7 y ella se encargó de bosquejar algunos personajes).

Hinata aún es una niña débil, autoestima nula y tendencia a fracasar, hay que recordar que aquí todavía no se ve inspirada en Naruto, además durante la serie Kurenai comenta que Hinata solía fracasar cuando más se le necesitaba y solía deprimirse, estoy tomando esa niña triste e insertándola aquí, ¡aguante Hinata!

Agradezco por sus comentarios a:

 **Ana**

 **Bea1258**

 **Jenn Kirsty**

 **Carlos29**

 **Wichipown**

 **Flor-VIB412**

 **Esther82**

 **Citlali uchiha**

 **Simazame**

 **LilithUchiha**

 **Gaby L**

 **Tori Pie**

 **NANA-chan53**

 **MaryPau-Chan**

 **Angel maria 15**

 **Bellamita uchiha**

 **Rydia Weasley**

 **SH**

 **Clau**

 **Arashi Shirou**

 **Hinatahina**

 **Jenni**

 **Emmamador**

 **Invader Zam**

 **Yunyu**

 **Amatista95**

 **Carolina15234 K.H**

 **Komorebi-chama**

 **Helenlizz14**

 **Carito Uchiha**

 **Kigen No Lawliet**

 **Papaleta**

 **Marleen**

 **Akiato**

¡A todos muchas gracias por leer y comentar!, son los mejores de verdad.

 _20 de Mayo del 2016 Viernes._


	4. Chakra control I

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 4: Chakra control I**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —Naruto tenía los azules ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Otra prueba de supervivencia?

—No sé. —Sasuke estaba sentado a un lado de él, Hinata del otro lado luciendo vagamente inquieta.

—¡Esta ropa es muy guay!, —Naruto sujetó su remera negra—. ¡Parecemos ninjas de verdad!

—Somos ninjas de verdad. —Al momento de decirlo Sasuke se sintió inseguro, ¿si eran ninjas de verdad por qué no tenían sus protectores?, que él recordara solo se podía ser un ninja de verdad si se tenía el protector de Konoha. Hinata soltó un suspiro tan bajito que ninguno de los dos la alcanzó a oír.

—Tengo hambre. —Naruto bufó, a Sasuke no le extrañaba, le había dado un litro de leche apenas llegar a su casa y se lo había tomado como si fuera agua, parecía un pozo sin fondo. Apenas iba a decirle que no podía acostumbrarse a comer siempre de esa forma cuando un viento los arrojó a los tres hacia atrás y ante ellos se materializó Itachi vistiendo un traje ninja negro como el de ellos.

—¡Itachi Taichou! —Sasuke exclamó con la admiración impresa en cada palabra, Itachi asintió con la cabeza.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días. —Los niños le contestaron al tiempo parándose y poniéndose muy derechitos frente a él.

—Acabamos de pasar nuestra primera misión y el resultado fue favorable. —Hinata se encogió, no le parecía que ella hubiera hecho nada favorable en esa ocasión.

—¡Itachi Taichou!, —Naruto levantó una mano en el aire como un niño inquieto de la Academia haciendo una pregunta—, ¿vamos a tener otra misión?, ¿va a ser peligrosa? —Más que mortificado Naruto parecía peligrosamente excitado con todo aquello.

—Con la misión de supervivencia pude descubrir aspectos de ustedes que desconocía. —Itachi se agachó para estar a su altura—. Ninjutsu y taijutsu empecemos por ahí.

—¿Nin que? —Naruto frunció el ceño, Sasuke aguanto una sonrisa emocionado y Hinata se encogió sobre sí misma… aquello iba a ser largo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi había trazado un plan de entrenamiento que esperaba cumplir en tiempo y resultados, por desgracia estaba empezando aquel equipo desde muy atrás. Sasuke era excelente para su edad lanzando shurikens y kunais, Hinata era menos que promedio y Naruto era un fracaso. Llevar a los tres al mismo nivel, por encima de la excelencia, era increíblemente desigual dadas sus habilidades.

En taijutsu Sasuke era bueno pero Itachi estaba seguro qué de tener más confianza en sí misma Hinata podría superarlo, después de todo había entrenado con el Junken desde los tres años, Naruto nuevamente era un fracaso.

En ninjutsu el único que sobresalía era Sasuke y eso solo con algunas técnicas como la gran bola de fuego, tanto Hinata como Naruto jamás en la vida habían logrado hacer una técnica que requiriera moldear chakra.

Por una semana entera los hizo lanzar kunais una y otra vez, a Sasuke los brazos se le acalambraron pero luego de siete días era capaz de desviar un kunai en el aire y dar a un punto ciego, Hinata daba en el blanco una de cada tres veces e Itachi tuvo que comprobar que realmente Naruto no tenía problemas de visión —tan mala era su puntería.

—Sigan entrenando. —Itachi se levantó pesadamente mientras los niños seguían entrenando contra los troncos de los árboles del campo de entrenamiento número 16.

—¡Si Itachi Taichou! —Los tres contestaron con firmeza, aunque Naruto era el único que sonaba efusivo.

Itachi los dejó ahí sin preocuparse porque fueran a escaquearse del entrenamiento, Sasuke podía ser espartano si se trataba de cumplir sus órdenes, Hinata parecía temerle y Naruto era demasiado hiperactivo como para no gastar inútilmente sus energías en ejercicios que nunca hacía con el cuidado adecuado.

¿Qué haría con esos tres?, quizás se había precipitado al aceptar esa misión, llevaba tres semanas como su líder y el único que estaba avanzando era Sasuke, ¿sería que sin notarlo le prestaba más atención a su hermano?, Sasuke —por supuesto— era importante, pero no ganaría nada si no lograba que el Kyuuby obedeciera a Naruto y sí Hinata no daba muestras de mejorar la descartarían como heredera y perdería su valor.

¿Estaba siendo demasiado blando?, durante su propio entrenamiento casi todo había sido auto aprendizaje y cuando Shisui le había mostrado técnicas espectaculares siempre lo había hecho con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿estaba equivocando el método?, por lo menos Sasuke estaba reaccionando como se esperaba, ¿pero qué haría con los otros dos?, nadie le había dado un límite de tiempo, pero cada tanto la aldea y su clan pedirían resultados.

Su ceño se frunció imperceptiblemente, desde que Shisui se había ido no podía conversar con nadie de todos los secretos que pesaban sobre su alma, se sentía solitario en un juego donde era el doble agente del que todos esperaban algo, pero en esta ocasión sus resultados se verían reflejados en tres niños que no sabía manejar.

—Itachi-san. —Una presencia se colocó a su lado, Itachi ni siquiera giró a verlo.

—Kakashi-san. —El ninja iba con el atuendo de ANBU y el rostro cubierto, pero no pareció sorprendido porque lo reconociera.

—El Hokage manda decir que Shisui-san no volverá por un tiempo. —Era un verdadero detalle que se lo anunciara, pero Itachi sabía que las cosas no iban de amabilidad en la aldea, menos en tiempos como aquellos—. ¿Cómo va su misión?

—Bien. —Era una respuesta vaga, pero despertar un potencial dormido era un reto en todo sentido.

—La misión de Shisui-san se le explicara al líder de su clan esta noche, ¿podría asistir? —Itachi se tensó, su padre, él y el Hokage en una misma habitación sonaba arriesgado, aun así dio un cabeceo en afirmación—. Debe ser molesto entrenar niños. —Desde que lo conocía era la primera vez que Kakashi Hatake hacia un comentario tan personal—. Si tienen miedo no hacen más que llamar a su madre.

—Dos de ellos no tienen madre. —Itachi no supo por qué contestó aquello, el rostro inexpresivo y ningún tinte en la voz.

—Buen punto. —Kakashi se puso en cuclillas—. Danzo vigila. —Fue un susurro tan tenue que Itachi fingió no haberlo escuchado—. Un par de veces el Hokage ha querido que me haga cargo de niños de la Academia, pero los repruebo para no hacerlo. —Acabar así con las esperanzas de un trio de ninjas, solo por su propia comodidad, no era algo que aprobara, pero aun así Itachi no hizo ningún comentario, Kakashi desapareció en una bola de humo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Te he dicho que no lo sujetes así! —Sasuke estaba encontrando que su paciencia era poca cuando se trataba de instruir a Naruto—. Le das vuelta en el dedo índice y luego lo afirmas con el pulgar para lanzarlo.

—¡Eso hago dattebayo!

—¡Claro que no! —Sasuke señaló a Hinata con molestia—. Ella ya lo entendió, por eso lo hace mejor que tú.

—¡N-no!, —Hinata tartamudeó negando con las manos y dejando caer todos los kunais al suelo—, n-no lo hago tan bien Naruto-kun. —Sasuke en realidad estaba desesperándose, su padre había dicho que debían volverse el equipo más fuerte de Konoha, no que él solo debía hacerlo, si no que Naruto y Hinata tenían que lograrlo también, ¿por qué?, era un misterio y si bien a veces Hinata le sacaba sorpresas Naruto era un completo descerebrado a no ser por su capacidad inhumana de sanar y su capacidad física inagotable. Después de lanzar kunais por seis horas seguidas Sasuke empezaba a ver doble, Naruto en cambio seguía berreando y lanzando a diestra y siniestra como si no hubieran pasado más que unos pocos minutos.

¡Si tan solo pudiera usar esa energía correctamente!

—¡Es por demás! —Sasuke pateó una piedra—. ¡Me rindo contigo!

 _Un Uchiha jamás se rinde._ Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza y se vio obligado a apretar los puños y la boca en un rictus enfadado.

—¡Otra vez, pero ahora sí sujétalo bien!

—Pensé que te habías rendido conmigo. —Naruto lo observó con curiosidad.

—¡Un Uchiha jamás se rinde!

—¡Que guay! —Naruto recogió un par de kunais para volver a usarlos—. ¿Puedo decir que un Uzumaki jamás se rinde tampoco?, soy el único que queda de todas maneras. —A Sasuke no le hacía gracia que le robaran las frases, pero suponía que como miembro único de su apellido Naruto podía decir lo que le viniera en gana.

Hinata tiró un kunai más, pero estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera llegó a su destino, Sasuke miró el cielo, dentro de pronto se haría de noche, habían estado todo ese tiempo durmiendo en los campos de entrenamiento en una casa de campaña que Itachi les había dado, cuando estaba él se turnaban entre los cuatro para hacer guardias, no porque alguien los fuera a atacar dentro de Konoha si no porque Itachi quería que se acostumbraran.

De todas maneras Hinata se ponía aprehensiva de cualquier ruido y Naruto se quedaba dormido así que cuando les tocaba la guardia a ellos no es que los demás durmieran muy plácidamente.

Sasuke no extrañaba su futón ni la comida de su mamá si es que podía estar con Itachi y encontraba bastante estimulante entrenar hasta caer desfallecido, pero le estaba molestando un poco estar tan sucio.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos a bañar al río? —En cuanto lo dijo tanto Naruto como Hinata se encogieron de terror—. Vamos a estar en la orilla. —Sasuke les explicó con calma, también él se había sentido superado por el río aquella noche, pero la tormenta había sido un factor decisivo en lo que había pasado en esa ocasión.

—Yo estoy bien así dattebayo.

—Apestas. —Sasuke se corrigió—. Apestamos. —Pero sus compañeros, por primera vez en lo que llevaban siendo un equipo, se negaron a seguirlo, aunque parecía que Hinata también estaba desesperada por bañarse—. ¡Está bien! —Sasuke hizo morros, como cuando Itachi no quería llevarlo a entrenar en el pasado—. Pero ustedes van a poner la tienda de campaña.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi acudió a la cita con el Hokage preguntándose si los niños habían tenido la claridad mental para dejar de entrenar y acostarse a dormir al ver que caía la noche y él aún no llegaba —quería volverlos fuertes lo más rápido posible, pero no quería sobrepasar sus límites y hacer que se lastimaran—, por un momento pensó en mandar alguno de sus cuervos para decirles que era suficiente de entrenar, pero luego temió que Naruto entrara en pánico con un pájaro oscuro que hablaba.

Así que la medianoche lo encontró sentado con su ropa shinobi habitual esperando al Hokage en un salón secreto de la torre, su padre ya estaba ahí, ropa seria propia del clan, nada demasiado ostentoso.

El Hokage llegó poco después, a pesar de su edad se movía con el sigilo propio de su cargo y luego de los saludos rigurosos fue directo al grano.

—Fugaku, —siempre había llamado a todos los ninjas por su nombre, sin distinciones—, sé que Shisui es parte importante de la policía de Konoha, pero todos en esta habitación sabemos de sus capacidades, él podría superar fácilmente a un ANBU convencional.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar? —Su padre se mantenía áspero, Itachi entendió que un paso en falso podía costarles muy caro.

—Le he dado una misión, una importante misión. —Sarutobi se llevó las manos bajo la barbilla se veía más viejo que nunca—. Hace siete años el Kyuuby provoco un accidente donde murieron muchos aldeanos y shinobis. —Su padre apretó la mandíbula, aquel accidente había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, la aldea les había dado la espalda obligándolos a una existencia de exclusión, Itachi giró a ver al Hokage preguntándose que estaba pensando y sintiendo los dedos ligeramente húmedos, ¿es que acaso aquella reunión iba de hacer estallar a su padre?, ¿se suponía que debía hacer algo al respecto?.

—¿Me va a decir que los Uchiha fuimos los culpables? —La voz de Fugaku fue cortante, Itachi rozó el borde de su kunai.

—Eso sería generalizar. —El Tercero soltó un suspiro—. Pero hay un hombre que probablemente perteneció a ese clan, un hombre legendario que de alguna manera sigue vivo hasta nuestros días.

—Fantasías. —Los parpados de Fugaku cayeron ligeramente, Itachi mantuvo los dedos listos y ariscos.

—No estoy tan seguro. —Sarutobi negó tristemente con la cabeza—. Y espero equivocarme, pero si Madara Uchiha realmente estuviera vivo solo puedo confiar en otro Uchiha para descubrirlo. —Por un momento hubo silencio y traicionando todas sus enseñanzas Itachi notó como sus ojos se abrían con asombro para después recuperar su rostro carente de emoción, como si aquel fallo en su perfecta máscara jamás hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Cuál es exactamente la misión? —Fugaku apretó los dientes.

—Espiar. —El Tercero tomó aire con fuerza—. Nadie más aparte del Cuerpo Parpadeante puede hacerlo, no son mis intenciones perder a alguien tan brillante como Shisui Uchiha. —Itachi notó como su padre veía fijamente a su dirigente, como sopesando el peso de aquella misión y el valor de Shisui dentro del clan.

—Una misión en solitario contra un hombre que ni siquiera el Cuarto Hokage logró contener, ¿no es eso un homicidio? —Itachi respiró hondo, las rodillas listas para impulsarse si era necesario.

—No, no, si se trata de Shisui Uchiha. —Había tal seguridad en el Tercero que Fugaku no pudo hacer otra cosa que cruzarse de brazos.

—Es un Uchiha después de todo.

—Las órdenes de Shisui son precisas, no debe arriesgarse y debe abortar la misión en caso de que la encuentre peligrosa, los reportes que hará llegar serán clasificados, espaciados y entregados específicamente a mi persona. No tiene un límite de tiempo.

—Entiendo. —Fugaku se puso de pie, a pesar de lo muy grosero que resultaba eso cuando el dirigente de su aldea aún permanecía sentado—. Nos vamos Itachi. —El joven le lanzó una rápida mirada al Tercero quien le sonrió con amabilidad así que se levantó tras su padre y salió del salón.

Caminaron por espacio de varios minutos alejándose de la torre Hokage.

—¿Dónde tienes tu equipo?

—En un campo de entrenamiento. —Itachi contestó al instante, su padre veía al frente.

—No te olvides de tu deber.

—No.

—Itachi… no vuelvas a rozar un kunai si algo así vuelve a pasar, **él** podría sospechar de nosotros. —Itachi agachó la cabeza en reconocimiento y vio como su padre se alejaba por el camino, en medio de la noche su puño derecho se apretó con tanta fuerza que pudo haberse sacado sangre.

Quería decirle a su padre la verdad, si hubiese usado ese kunai no hubiera sido en contra del Tercero.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

Cuando los niños se despertaron Itachi los estaba esperando sentado sobre una roca fuera de la tienda.

—¡Te tocaba la guardia! —Sasuke, con las mejillas sonrojadas por ser tomado en falta, empujó a Naruto por los hombros.

—¡Tenía mucho sueño dattebayo! —El rubio, que se había quedado dormido a un lado de la fogata sin ninguna preocupación, intentó disculparse.

—Quedamos en qué harías la última guardia para que pudieras dormir bien primero. —Sasuke estaba bufando, cualquier situación que los pusiera en falta para con su hermano lo llenaba de aprehensión.

—Escuchen. —Itachi, sin embargo, los interrumpió con voz monótona—. Vamos a tener un entrenamiento ligeramente diferente de ahora en adelante. —Los tres niños lo miraron con atención—. Vamos a hacer chakra control.

—¿Charaka qué? —Naruto susurró, pero Sasuke le pegó un codazo sin responderle.

—Controlar el chakra es altamente difícil, pero es una habilidad que cualquier ninja debe tener y ustedes, como el futuro mejor equipo de Konoha, van a aprender ahora. —Quizás era demasiado pedirle a unos niños tan pequeños algo tan descabellado, pero según su personal experiencia cuando se iniciaba con algo increíblemente difícil lo demás venía solo—. Usualmente los gennins aprenden escalando árboles, pero no ustedes. —Itachi se levantó, se sacudió las rodillas y echó a caminar, los niños lo siguieron sujetando a toda prisa sus estuches de armas y apagando las brasas del fuego con tierra—. Ustedes van a empezar por el final.

—¿Se puede eso? —Naruto le preguntó a Hinata aun a sabiendas de que su timidez le impediría contestarle —siempre se volvía muda cuando Itachi estaba presente—, era como una pregunta retrospectiva porque si se le ocurría darle lata a Sasuke enfrente de Itachi iba a recibir un capo en la cabeza.

—Para caminar sobre una superficie, cualquier superficie, se debe acumular chakra en los pies, debe ser la cantidad exacta, si es menos o más fallaran. —Itachi los guio más allá del campo de entrenamiento y Sasuke fue consciente de que conocía aquel camino, con premura giró a ver a Hinata y a Naruto que aun parecían no darse cuenta—. Voy a darles un mes. —Itachi se detuvo, frente a ellos estaba el río, inconscientemente Hinata dio un paso atrás, Naruto abrió mucho sus esplendidos ojos azules—. En un mes tendrán que ser capaces de caminar por encima del agua y atravesar el río usando chakra, después de eso será la prueba final.

—¿Cu-cuál es la prueba final? —La voz de Naruto surgió ahogada desde su garganta.

—Caminaran alrededor de La Roca del Muerto. —Itachi los miró con frialdad—. Y de más está advertirles que quien no sea capaz de hacerlo va a ahogarse.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi sabía que en el mundo existían varias cosas que podían llevar a un ninja a sobrepasar sus límites: Ideales, estrés, metas, odio, amor… miedo…

El miedo era un poderoso propulsor, bien usado podía inmiscuirse en una mente infantil y causar estragos, con aquel plan les estaba dando una meta, un límite de tiempo y un castigo si es que no cumplían su deber.

El primer día por más que lo habían intentado solo se habían mojado los pies en la orilla del río sin que pudieran mantenerse por arriba del agua ni un solo segundo, el segundo día la historia se había repetido, pero el tercer día Sasuke había podido mantener un pie en la superficie por tres segundos. Una vez que Sasuke había logrado ese pequeño avance les había dado consejos a los otros dos.

—Sólo piensen en el chakra en sus pies y no tengan miedo.

—¿Cómo si fueran salvavidas? —Naruto, que usualmente caía al agua mojándose completo, le susurró como si fuera un gran secreto.

—Sí, creo… —Era obvio que Sasuke no había hecho esa analogía.

El cuarto día Sasuke pudo caminar dos pasos antes de perder el equilibrio, el quinto día pudo caminar cuatro y para el sexto —a pesar de estar tan cansado— logró caminar cinco pasos tambaleantes antes de caerse.

—¿Vio eso Itachi-Taichou? —Itachi asintió en silencio, no le preocupaba Sasuke, y Naruto —a pesar de ser tan cabezota— lo intentaba con fuerza y entusiasmo todos los días, pero Hinata solo vagaba en las orillas del río como fantasma.

—Recuerden que tienen un mes. —Cada que les recordaba la fecha limite los ojos de Sasuke se llenaban de decisión, Naruto temblaba diciendo que "lo iba a lograr dattebayo" y Hinata bajaba la cabeza. Itachi no los había puesto a hacer guardias debido a que quería que concentraran todas sus fuerzas en el entrenamiento y mientras ellos dormían en la tienda él solía pernoctar en la copa de un árbol.

La noche del séptimo día, cuando ya Sasuke podía mantenerse sobre el agua cerca de quince segundos y Naruto estaba tan mojado que podría pasar por un tritón sucedió algo, que, a pesar de ser un genio, Itachi no esperaba. Cerca de las doce de la noche abrió los ojos al sentir que Hinata salía calladamente de la tienda, en primera instancia había pensado que iría al baño y no iba a seguirla con la mirada, pero luego notó con curiosidad que se dirigía al río, Itachi era consciente de que tanto Naruto como Hinata seguían temiendo al río, a pesar de que había elegido un lugar muy apacible sin corrientes peligrosas, aquello era una especie de terapia de choque —no podía tolerar fobias en el equipo que alcanzaría la excelencia.

La niña se acercó al río, se sacó las sandalias, las puso a un lado y miró alrededor, como buscando intrusos, Itachi sabía que su presencia la ponía nerviosa y la atemorizaba, así que procuro que no lo descubriera.

Hinata apretó los pequeños puños, respiró hondo.

—Co-como salvavidas, Na-Naruto-kun dijo que… él dijo que eran sal-salvavidas. —Temblorosa puso un pie sobre el agua e Itachi notó con sorpresa que un pálido reflejo plateado le cubría la planta del pie, nunca había visto un ckakra de color tan elegante—. Salva-vidas… —Hinata respiró hondo—. Son salvavidas. —Colocó el otro pie sobre el agua y se mantuvo en equilibrio, luego cerró los ojos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis pasos, al final soltó un jadeo y cayó al agua que la cubrió hasta la cintura, aterrorizada Hinata salió corriendo del río y luego corrió a la tienda. Itachi esperó que siguiera sus órdenes y no se durmiera con la ropa mojada.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto en realidad empezaba a ponerse nervioso, habían pasado diez días y no había podido siquiera aguantar un solo pie en el agua, le había pedido mil consejos a Sasuke, pero hasta ahora el Uchiha no le había explicado bien, de la desesperación incluso había estado a punto de preguntarle a Itachi, pero su Taichou siempre se sentaba a verlos desde lo alto de un árbol y a Naruto le daba corte gritarle desde abajo.

Si seguía así iba que volando a ahogarse en la Roca del Muerto. El río le daba miedo y Naruto intuía que esa era una de las razones por las que no podía hacer el chakra control, cada que intentaba poner un pie sobre el agua pensaba en cómo se había sentido dando vueltas sin poder ver mientras sus pulmones se comprimían y todo alrededor era miedo y burbujas. Suponía que a Hinata le pasaba lo mismo. Aunque algo muy raro pasaba con Hinata, porque cuando Itachi Taichou se iba —a hacer pis o a hacer cosas guays de ninjas, Naruto no lo sabía—, la niña podía caminar en el agua casi tanto como Sasuke.

¿Por qué él era el único que no podía hacer nada?, cuando quería poner chakra en sus pies como le había indicado Sasuke que hiciera sentía que había dos chakras corriendo dentro de él, dudoso intentaba elegir alguno, pero al final no podía utilizar ninguno y cuando se forzaba a sí mismo a usar los dos terminaba cayéndose, como si estuviera usando demasiada fuerza.

—¡Oi, oii! —En cuanto vio que Itachi no estaba en su sitio habitual Naruto jaloneó de la playera de Hinata—. Hinata-chan, cuando quieres usar el charaka que está dentro de ti cual usas, ¿el rojo o el azul?

—Es chakra. —Sasuke lo corrigió por enésima vez—. ¿De cuál chakra estás hablando?, solo es azul. —Los tres estaban mojados en mayor o menor grado y sus rostros estaban quemados por el sol.

—Cre-creo que el mío es plateado. —Hinata parpadeó.

—¿Ah sí? —Curioso Naruto la observó fijamente—. ¡Enséñame! —Los tres se sentaron en el suelo con las piernas extendidas, Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego de un breve momento un tenue chakra plateado empezó a correr por la planta de sus pies.

—¡Que guay! —El rubio extendió las manos.

—El mío es azul. —Sasuke dejó que el chakra corriera por sus pies y Naruto abrió mucho la boca en comprensión.

—¡Ya entendí!, ¡entonces solo eligen el color que más les gusta dattebayo!

—Hum… —Hinata se llevó una mano junto a la boca, Naruto ya había notado que hacía eso muy seguido y provocaba que su voz se volviera incluso más suave de lo normal—. Y-yo no lo elegí, sim-simplemente estaba ahí.

—Sí. —Sasuke ladeó ligeramente la cabeza meneando los pies descalzos—. Cuando lo quise usar me di cuenta que era azul.

—Es que adentro de mí hay dos chara… ¡chakras! —Se corrigió cuando Sasuke empezó a fruncir el ceño—. Uno es rojo y el otro azul, así que me preguntaba cuál debía usar.

—El azul. —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Dos chakras? —Usualmente Hinata era demasiado tímida para demostrar curiosidad, pero nunca en la vida había visto a una persona que usara dos chakras—. ¡Byakugan! —En cuanto activo su línea sanguínea inspeccionó a Naruto de arriba abajo, había un apacible chakra azul corriendo por su cuerpo, pero en el área del estómago había una buena cantidad de chakra rojo dando vueltas rápidamente, como si se tratara de un espiral—. E-es cierto… —desactivo su línea sanguínea sorprendida—. Hay dos chakras.

—¿Por qué?, —Naruto parpadeó repetidamente—, ¿eso es malo?

—No sé. —Nuevamente Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca y desvió la mirada—. Nunca había visto alguien con dos chakras.

—¡Eso me hace especial dattebayo!

—Solo usa el chakra azul y ya. —Sasuke le lanzó una piedra sin fuerzas—. A éste paso con uno o dos chakras vas a terminar ahogado.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Itachi regresó esa noche al campamento se encontró a los tres niños sentados sobre un tronco, aparentemente esperándolo. Usualmente Sasuke se quedaba despierto por el gusto de verlo así que solía llegar temprano en consideración a su hermano pequeño, pero si era posible Hinata intentaba evitarlo y Naruto siempre era vencido por el sueño.

—¿Hay algo que deseen decirme? —Se colocó de pie frente a ellos observándolos sin emoción, era muy pronto para que se revelaran al entrenamiento o suplicaran porque alargara la fecha límite, así que intimidarlos era la mejor forma de desanimarlos, sin embargo la única que pareció reaccionar a su voz fue Hinata que se encogió sobre sí misma cortando el contacto visual.

—Itachi Taichou. —Naruto colocó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas como un buen subordinado pidiendo algo a su superior—. Quisiera saber cuál de los dos chakras tengo que usar, Sasuke dice que use el azul, pero creo que es más fácil usar el rojo, ¡dattebayo! —Itachi tuvo un imperceptible escalofrío, jamás hubiera imaginado que Naruto podía sentir el chakra del zorro dentro de él, que estaba considerando usarlo.

—Los ninjas solo tenemos un tipo de chakra Naruto-kun. —Su voz, de cualquier manera, fue inflexible—. Debes estar confundiéndote.

—No. —El rubio negó con la cabeza—. Hinata uso el Bakugan…

—Byakugan. —Sasuke lo corrigió en automático.

—Y ella también puede ver los dos chakras. —El Byakugan, por supuesto, era capaz de ver las corrientes de chakra, hasta ese momento Itachi no había considerado aquello.

—¿Por qué Naruto tiene dos chakras? —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos—. ¿No es eso trampa? —Por un breve instante Itachi consideró borrarles la memoria con el Sharingan, pero solo sería rehacer el ciclo, Naruto volvería a preguntar por qué tenía dos chakras, Hinata volvería a averiguarlo con el Byakugan, Sasuke volvería a cuestionarse —con aquella mente aguda— qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Escúchenme bien. —Itachi los observó uno por uno, Hinata desvió la mirada, Sasuke pareció apenarse por su arrebato y Naruto lo miró ávido, como si él fuera a decirle la verdad del universo—. Lo que acaban de descubrir no pueden decírselo a nadie, so pena de muerte. —Hinata dio un bote, Sasuke abrió la boca y Naruto se puso pálido—. Con el tiempo voy a explicárselos, pero no ahora. —Sasuke era el más grande de los tres y tenía ocho años, no iba a arruinar su infancia con secretos que pesaban más que sus sueños—. Ahora vayan a dormir. —Los tres se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a obedecer sus órdenes—. Tú no Naruto-kun. —El niño lo miró con horror, pero a diferencia del miedo de Hinata éste era un sentimiento un tanto gracioso—. Ven conmigo. —Hinata y Sasuke le dedicaron una rápida mirada y entraron a la tienda de campaña, el rubio trago grueso.

Itachi echó a caminar y luego de algunos segundos Naruto corrió detrás de él luciendo inquieto, por un momento Itachi pensó que se debía a su llamado, pero luego recordó que el contenedor del Kyuuby era bastante miedoso y debía sentirse asustado en el bosque de noche.

Itachi empezó a caminar por el margen del río y apenas había dado diez pasos cuando Naruto lo sujetó fuerte de la playera pegándose a su lado como lapa y echando miradas inquietas hacía los árboles. Ya antes Itachi había pensado que dejar a Naruto —su subordinado— hacer algo como eso era inaceptable, pero cierta parte de él no podía negarse a los impulsos de un niño de siete años que jamás en la vida había sido tratado con delicadeza por nadie.

Siguieron caminando bajo el amparo de las estrellas, Itachi sabía que no podía correr riesgos, no pensaba develar la verdad a Naruto, pero debía explicarle lo peligroso que podía ser aquel chakra rojo usado de manera incorrecta. Finalmente llegaron a La Roca del Muerto, Itachi sujetó a Naruto de la mano con aire ausente preguntándose si sería mejor caminar por el turbulento río con el niño en brazos o simplemente aparecerse sobre la Piedra.

—¡Ah! —Para su desconcierto Naruto se tironeó con todas sus fuerzas, los ojos azules muy abiertos y una franca expresión de pánico.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—¡No! —¿No qué?, aunque el agarre que mantenía en él no era ni el 10% de su capacidad Naruto se debatía sin poder soltarse—. ¡No! —El niño intentó patearlo y en acto reflejo Itachi lo colocó contra el suelo con una mano sobre su pecho, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, era su líder y como tal era una falta grave atentar contra él en el plano físico si no se encontraban en un entrenamiento.

—Naruto-kun… —Inició con voz cortante, pero de los ojos del niño brotaron lágrimas desesperadas.

—¿Por qué? —La voz se le quebró—. ¿Por qué también quiere lastimarme? —Pese a los años de servicio como ninja Itachi no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa, pero Naruto no le dejo demasiado espacio para emociones, como si se tratara de una trucha resbalosa intentó soltarse y los ojos de dolor se transformaron en deseos de vivir.

Naruto pensaba que iba a arrojarlo al agua.

Aquel pensamiento, que ningún niño normal de siete años tendría era solo el resultado de una vida marcada por la violencia y el desamparo. La vida a la que todos habían obligado al niño que poseía al Kyuuby en su interior.

—No voy a lastimarte. —Pese a todo lo sujetó por los hombros y lo puso de pie—. Deja de moverte. —Naruto abrió mucho los ojos e Itachi comprendió que aún era lo suficiente joven e ingenuo para creerle—. Soy tu líder de equipo, ¿de qué me servirías muerto? —Naruto pareció pensárselo e Itachi se adelantó antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar por qué era tan importante para él estando vivo—. Te he traído aquí para hablarte del chakra rojo dentro de ti.

—¿El chakra rojo? —La facilidad con la que olvidaba sus penas y resquemores era simplemente sorprendente.

—Dijiste que había un chakra azul y uno rojo dentro de ti.

—Sí. —Naruto jaló por la nariz dos veces antes de estar completamente recompuesto—. El azul es bonito, pero el rojo parece más fácil de usar.

—Escucha Naruto-kun. —Itachi puso mayor presión en sus hombros para dejar claro su punto—. No puedes usar el chakra rojo. — _No ahora, por lo menos._

—¿Por qué no? —Era propio de un niño querer explicaciones más detalladas, pero no creía que Naruto estuviera listo aún para aquella información.

—No puedo decírtelo todavía, pero es peligroso. —Itachi lo miró fijo a los ojos, vagamente recordó unos ojos parecidos cuando era niño, en aquel entonces solo lo había visto un par de veces, el Cuarto Hokage de Konoha—. Es peligroso para ti y para las personas que te rodean.

—¿Por qué es peligroso? —Los labios de Naruto se abrieron en incomprensión.

—Naruto-kun, —Itachi colocó una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a su misma altura—, ¿aprecias a Sasuke y a Hinata-dono?

—¡Si! —Los ojos del niño relampaguearon.

—Tal vez algún día ese chakra rojo sea útil y te sirva para protegerlos, pero si en éste momento intentarás usarlo podrías lastimarlos gravemente, ¿entiendes lo que digo? —Naruto asintió con la cabeza aunque era obvio que no entendía nada—. Por ahora vamos a tratar de que uses solo el chakra azul, me has dicho que es bonito. —Era un niño, no todo tenía que ir de misiones, metas y objetivos sangrientos, si podía sacar lo mejor de Naruto sin hundir su alma en la desesperación iba a lograrlo—. ¿Qué te parece si de ahora en adelante, por el bien de Sasuke y Hinata-dono, usamos ese chakra tan bonito? —Naruto asintió con vehemencia e Itachi se permitió un amago de sonrisa.

Había algo en el alma de Naruto, algo muy afianzado en él, que no permitía que la oscuridad lo acechara, algo brillante y puro que incluso lograba hacerle sentir que el mundo estaba mejor.

Cuando caminaron de regreso y Naruto le tomó la mano Itachi ni siquiera pensó en soltarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** ¡Hola! Y gracias por leer hasta aquí. Sí, Shisui anda en misión espía y nuestros niños se vuelven a enfrentar al río.

 **Agradezco por sus comentarios a:**

 **Citlali Uchiha**

 **RankaxAlto**

 **Ana**

 **Sashar12**

 **Invader Zam**

 **Simazame**

 **Carlos29**

 **Emmamador**

 **NANA-chan53**

 **Gaby L**

 **Viictoria Hyuuga**

 **MaryPau-chan**

 **Marleen**

 **Bellamita-uchiha**

 **Carito Uchiha**

 **Hinatahina**

 **Wichipown**

 **Clau**

 **Jovino006**

 **Carolina15234**

 **Yunyu**

 **Tori Pie**

 **Flor-VIB412**

 **Kislev**

 **Fadebila**

 **Bea1258**

 **Velkhan**

 **Abril Sandoval**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan**

 **Danielapmatute**

 **Komorebi-chama**

 **Arashi Shirou**

 **FlorItachiUchiha**

 **Beta-Chan18**

 **Papaleta**

 _ **27 de Mayo del 2016 Viernes**_


	5. Chakra control II

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 5: Chakra control 2**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Cuando Naruto entró de vuelta a la tienda Hinata y Sasuke lo esperaban despiertos, la primera asustada y el segundo inquieto.

—¿E-estas bien Na-ruto-kun?

—¿Qué te dijo Itachi-Taichou? —Sasuke lo miró aprehensivo, Naruto se coló en las sabanas en medio de los dos.

—Dijo que usara el chakra azul. —El rubio se tapó hasta por debajo de la nariz—. Que era el chakra más bonito.

—Oh. —Sasuke nunca hubiera pensado que su hermano fuera a elegir un chakra solo porque era más bonito.

—Y que no le dijéramos a nadie del chakra rojo.

—De acuerdo. —Sasuke asintió lentamente con la cabeza y luego se acostó tapándose con la cobija hasta los hombros, siempre dormía del lado de la puerta de la tienda porque despertaba más fácil que los otros dos, Hinata en cambio dormía al fondo.

—Buenas noches Sasuke, Hinata-chan. —El rubio soltó un hondo bostezo y luego se giró hacía su compañera de equipo, inconscientemente siempre hacía lo mismo (si se le ocurría treparle una pierna encima a Sasuke lo mandaba de un golpe al otro lado, Hinata en cambio a veces ni siquiera lo movía).

—Bu-buenas noches. —Escuchó a Hinata como en un susurro y luego de algunos minutos pudo notar que se había dormido, generalmente él era el que se dormía primero, pero aún le seguía dando vueltas a lo que había dicho Itachi, que el chakra rojo podía ser peligroso, que podía dañar a Sasuke o a Hinata, no creía que Sasuke fuera tan fácil de dañar, ¡él era un genio! Y todo le salía bien, pero a pesar de que Hinata podía hacer cosas geniales como eso con sus ojos o poder caminar en el agua Naruto sentía que sería muy fácil lastimarla, Hinata, después de todo, no era la clase de chica que se defendía cuando la herían.

—No voy a lastimarte Hinata-chan. —Tallándose un ojo soltó un suspiro y se rindió al sueño, algo le decía que quizás al día siguiente podría, por fin, caminar en el agua.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi se recostó en la rama de un árbol, como todas las noches, y observó la tienda donde los pequeños descansaban, en momentos como aquel le hubiera servido de mucho tener el Byakugan o el oído canino de los Inuzuka, pero había limites que ni siquiera alguien como él podía alcanzar.

Una suave brisa estaba cayendo, pero Itachi no le encontraba mucho problema a aquello, estaba acostumbrado a las inclemencias del tiempo.

— _No deberías sobre esforzarte Tachi. —_ Los consejos de Shisui resonaron en su mente, ciertamente hacer guardias nocturnas solitarias noche tras noche pasaría huella, lo despertaban ruidos tan simples como el corretear de una ardilla o el ulular de un búho, pero aún no podía confiar en los niños para relevarlo.

Por supuesto, el trabajo en equipo consistía bastante en confiar en los compañeros, pero aquel grupo que partía de cero era desconfiable desde todos los ángulos, pasarían años antes de que Itachi pudiera volver a dormir en la comodidad de la tienda mientras uno de ellos hacía guardia fuera.

Tendría que soportarlo.

Era lo que el clan y Konoha esperaba de él, lo que se suponía que era capaz de soportar.

Cerró los ojos, aunque el resto de sus sentidos estaba en alerta, los ojos azules de Naruto volvieron a aparecer ante él y sintió su pequeña mano entre sus dedos callosos. Él también era culpable de que el contenedor del Kyuuby fuera un niño solitario y temeroso, generalmente Naruto era energía y ojos chispeantes, pero también podía poner esa mirada de infinito dolor. Ningún niño de la aldea perdida entre las hojas debería tener aquella mirada.

Mientras había ido creciendo rodeado por la guerra y las intrigas Itachi había trazado objetivos en su mente: Paz, estabilidad, su hermano, su honor, sus convicciones. En aquel entramado que había sido su vida nunca le había dirigido más de una mirada a Naruto, aun a sabiendas de quien era y lo que representaba.

¿Cuántas veces había girado la mirada cuando veía que era maltratado?, ¿cuántas veces había pasado por alto su ropa sucia y su aire de abandono?, ¿cuántas veces había escuchado a sus compañeros ninja hablar de que el mundo estaría mejor sin él sin intervenir?, quizás el destino había conspirado para que llegara ese momento, para que Naruto estuviera frente a él con aquellos ojos azules que eran como el cielo por las mañanas observándolo en busca de guía.

¿Era él la persona correcta para guiar al jinchuriki del Kyuuby?. No. Aquella pregunta por sí sola era una traición. No importaba si él era la persona correcta **sería** la persona correcta, sacaría lo mejor de Naruto y algún día cuando fuera un hombre adulto y lo viera a los ojos ya no sentiría que le había fallado. Aquellos ojos azules como el cielo dejarían de ser culpa para volverse redención.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Día 20.**

—Veintiuno, veintidós, veintitrés, veinticuatro… —Hinata siguió contando en compañía de Sasuke y Naruto mientras caminaban por el agua, Sasuke pisaba con fuerza y seguridad, ya sin sentir temor por hundirse en el río, Naruto salpicaba horriblemente y de vez en cuando metía un pie hasta el tobillo y tenía que hacer grandes aspavientos para volver a caminar correctamente, ella en cambio parecía apenas rozar el agua, Sasuke le había dicho, con un rostro bastante ingenuo, que se parecía a la bailarina de la caja de música de su mamá.

—Treinta y uno, treinta y dos… —Hacía muy poco los tres habían sido capaces de cruzar el río de ida y vuelta, Sasuke había dicho que Itachi-Taichou podía hacer cosas tan geniales como pelear en el agua, pero para ellos ya era todo un logro caminar sin caerse. Al principio alguno de ellos se caía al río, pero entre los dos que quedaban lo sacaban, Sasuke había dicho que en cuanto terminara aquel mes y pasaran la prueba se enseñarían a nadar. Él no tenía ninguna duda de que pasarían la prueba final, Hinata en cambio se estremecía de solo pensarlo.

Hasta el momento solo había intentado caminar sobre el agua cuando estaba segura que Itachi-Taichou no estaba cerca, cuando él los estaba viendo se sentía tan atemorizada que no podía dar siquiera un paso.

— _Itachi-Taichou es amable en realidad, dattebayo. —_ Eso le había dicho Naruto, pero Hinata no estaba tan segura. Aunque no lo había reconocido cuando su padre se la había entregado en la mansión Hyuuga Hinata conocía a Itachi, desde muy pequeña lo había visto, a veces caminando por la aldea con su hermano de la mano o en algún festival en el que los clanes más sobresalientes tenían que asistir.

Itachi siempre estaba ahí con aire ausente, como si lo de alrededor no fuera demasiado importante y si acaso parecía volver al presente momentáneamente cuando Sasuke le hablaba o le sonreía.

— _Es Uchiha Itachi._

— _Es un genio._

— _Se graduó de la Academia a los ocho años._

— _El líder de ANBU… —_ Los rumores lo precedían y Hinata aprendió a respetarlo y temerle desde lejos, decían de él que había matado más de cien hombres y que no vacilaba ni un segundo en cumplir las más terribles de las misiones.

— _Ese si es un digno heredero de su clan._ —Cuando su padre decía aquello siempre la veía de reojo y Hinata no podía hacer otra cosa que encogerse, debido a que el clan Uchiha y el Hyuuga eran los más importantes de Konoha y compartían la característica de un dojutsu único en el mundo era común que los compararan y en asunto de miembros destacables los Hyuuga siempre terminaban perdiendo.

Los Uchiha tenían a Shisui, el del cuerpo parpadeante y a Itachi Uchiha, un genio de los que nacen cada mil años, ellos en cambio solo tenían a Neji y su primo pertenecía a la rama secundaria situación que lo humillaba ante la débil heredera.

Cada que renombradas y honorables visitas asistían a su hogar no pasaban la ocasión de compararla con su primo y con el _otro_ heredero, el que sí era sobresaliente y admirable, el que sí llevaría a su clan a la gloria. Cada que estaba frente a Itachi —y aquello no sucedía a menudo— Hinata apretaba los puños y desviaba la mirada.

¿Por qué el heredero del clan Uchiha había tenido que entrenarla?, aquello como heredera de su clan era una deshonra, había escuchado a la rama secundaria cuchichear aquello un día que había tenido que regresar a su casa después de salir del hospital. Decían que si lograba aprender algo de Itachi querría decir que los métodos de la familia Hyuuga no eran eficientes.

— _Sería mejor para ella seguir siendo una inútil o morir. Pobrecita._ —No quería seguir siendo una inútil, pero tampoco quería morir, nunca lo había querido aunque muchas personas habrían pensado que era lo mejor.

No le gustaban las peleas, era cierto, pero le gustaba ver el cielo cuando amanecía y se iba tiñendo de dorado, le gustaba pasar la mano por encima de las flores, le gustaba leer libros a escondidas de su padre (porque a él no le gustaban los cuentos ni las historias de princesas), le gustaba estar viva aunque no le gustaba del todo su vida y últimamente le gustaba estar con Naruto y con Sasuke que cuando se caía la ayudaban a levantarse y que seguían diciendo que sus ojos eran muy guays aunque en su clan todos se burlaban de su poco alcance.

Hinata sabía que Naruto y Sasuke eran sinceros cuando le decían que era muy guay, pero Itachi-Taichou no. Hinata no era muy buena usando el Byakugan, pero su dojutsu no iba solo de ver a través de las cosas, la visión absoluta destruía genjutsus y mentiras, quizás todo el mundo dijera que el rostro de Itachi era una máscara sin emociones, pero después del tiempo juntos Hinata se había dado cuenta de una cosa. Él también sentía desilusión por ella.

A veces en la noche Hinata activaba su Byakugan y lo veía borrosamente sobre la rama de un árbol y él siempre tenía esa mirada en la que sus ojos estaban como grises, al principio no estaba muy segura de lo que significaba, pero luego se había fijado que cuando veía los avances de Sasuke, aunque pareciera que no, sus ojos tenían una ligera curvatura que significaba que estaba orgulloso y aunque Naruto hiciera tonterías cuando le hablaba su voz era calma y su lenguaje corporal era de comprensión, pero generalmente no se dirigía directamente a ella y ni una sola vez le había preguntado por qué aún no podía caminar en el agua aunque ya habían pasado veinte días.

A lo mejor estaba esperando que se ahogara y ya. Hinata había entendido al fin que cuando a Itachi los ojos se le ponían como grises y parecía que no estaba viendo nada en particular era porque en realidad la estaba viendo a ella o estaba pensando en ella y en toda su vida siempre había levantado un solo sentimiento en las personas que la rodeaban.

Decepción.

Así que los ojos grises de Itachi solo podían significar eso.

—Cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y tres, ¡lo logramos! —Sasuke anunció con una mano en alto—. ¡Ahora de regreso! —Hinata corrió sobre el agua al notar que sus compañeros la dejaban sin querer atrás.

 **Día 25**

Mimetizado con las ramas Itachi observó cómo Sasuke se paraba en un solo pie sobre el agua y Naruto daba saltos adelante y atrás como un mono, Hinata estaba distraída, deslizándose en el agua como si bailara y viendo los peces bajo sus pies. Sinceramente no habría esperado un resultado como aquel en tan poco tiempo. Era cierto que los niños daban grandes sorpresas y les era mucho más fácil aprender que a los adultos, pero caminar sobre el agua casi siempre era el último paso después de escalar muchos árboles. Quizás se había pasado un poco asustándolos con lo de ahogarse.

Si hubieran estado en cualquier otro equipo Itachi se hubiera retractado y les hubiera dicho que lo de la prueba final solo había sido una broma para motivarlos, pero estaban en el equipo Cuervo y sabía que tenía que cumplir su palabra.

La Roca del Muerto era tan peligrosa que ni siquiera shinobis bien entrenados solían acercarse por allí. De cualquier manera Itachi ya había analizado las corrientes y había elegido el camino menos peligroso y la hora donde el agua era menos turbulenta, con su nivel actual los niños pasarían fácilmente la prueba y aquello aumentaría su autoestima, no todas las misiones tenían que terminar en el hospital como la última vez, los niños solían reaccionar tanto a los estímulos como a los castigos y siendo sinceros Itachi prefería los estímulos, sobre todo si eso involucraba a su hermano menor.

—Oigan. —Naruto dejó de saltar y señaló al frente—. ¡Hagamos carreras hasta allá dattebayo!

—De acuerdo. —Sasuke hizo visor con la mano y Hinata asintió tímidamente—. El que llegue al último a esa piedra es gennin por siempre.

—¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera! —Naruto anunció con bríos y los tres salieron corriendo sobre el agua, Sasuke tenía una buena manera de correr, dando brazadas para cortar el aire y la vista fija en su objetivo, Naruto corría como la mayoría de los ninjas, con los brazos hacía atrás y confiando solo en la fuerza de sus piernas, pero debido a que tenía buenas piernas su velocidad era aceptable (aunque salpicaba bastante), Hinata por su parte…

Itachi tuvo que analizar cada uno de sus movimientos como si se tratara de una táctica de guerra, aquel chakra plateado que tanto le había llamado la atención cubría elegantemente sus pies descalzos y más que correr se deslizaba por el agua como si estuviera patinando sobre hielo. Era hermoso. Todo en ella era pequeño y delicado y el agua se pintaba de plata a su contacto, pero no solo era hermoso, ella era sorprendentemente rápida.

—¡Hinata-chan nos está ganando! —Naruto aulló cuando se vio superado.

—¡Corre más fuerte dobe! —Sasuke gruñó a su compañero con aquella palabra que tanto le había escuchado decir a Shisui en el pasado.

—¿A quién le dices dobe, teme? —Naruto se le lanzó encima y los dos cayeron al agua.

—¿Chi-chicos? —Hinata regresó hasta ellos y se paró encima metiendo las manos en el agua para que la alcanzaran, Naruto se sujetó y en cuanto pudo sacar la cabeza soltó un jadeo.

—¡Casi me ahogo de nuevo dattebayo! —Sasuke se sujetó de la otra mano y con la mano libre le echó agua en la cara al rubio.

—¡Oye!

—¡La competencia aún no termina!

—¿Qué? —Los niños salieron del agua e Itachi notó con sorpresa que Sasuke usaba chakra en sus manos para impulsarse afuera y estabilizarse.

—¡Dijimos que solo haríamos chakra en los pies, eso dijo Itachi-Taichou! —Naruto lo persiguió haciendo aspavientos.

—Eso dilo cuando sepamos nadar baaakaaa.

—Baka lo serás tú. —Los tres siguieron corriendo y aventándose, Itachi los miró alejarse; en materia de entrenamiento ninja no podía esperar resultados mejores, pero si su madre los escuchaba hablar los amenazaría con lavarles la boca con jabón.

 **Día 30**

Ojala un mes tuviera más días.

Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke estaban parados frente a la Roca del Muerto, abajo el agua fluía con rapidez llegando a ser un poco intimidante.

—No esta tan mal. —Sasuke anunció con aire científico—. El otro día cuando jugamos carreritas la corriente era casi tan fuerte como esta. —Tenía razón, pero no por eso daba menos miedo. Itachi los había llevado haciendo que caminaran tras él en línea horizontal y casi no les había dirigido la palabra, de cualquier manera no es como si hablara mucho y Hinata casi lo prefería así.

—Como quedamos esta es su última prueba, —Itachi les explicó con voz firme—, tienen que caminar sobre el río hasta la Roca del Muerto. —El joven señaló una piedra en forma de calavera enfrente—. El camino más corto y seguro es ese, son en total veinte pasos de los suyos.

¡Veinte pasos!, cuando jugaban en el río eran casi cien. Podían hacerlo, Sasuke tenía razón, la corriente era casi tan fuerte como cuando jugaban, podían hacerlo.

—¡Esto será muy fácil dattebayo! —Naruto anunció con bríos y Hinata notó que no se estaba tirando un farol, en realidad lo creía. Sasuke también se sentía muy seguro. Ciertamente nunca había intentado usar control de chakra enfrente de Itachi y seguramente su líder estaba esperando que no pudiera hacerlo y se ahogara, pero había entrenado mucho, Naruto y Sasuke también creían en ella, ¡podía hacerlo!

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Era como jugar en el río, como jugar en el río, solo debía pensar que Itachi no la estaba viendo.

—¿Están listos?, a la cuenta de tres. —La voz de Itachi a sus espaldas fue firme—. Uno, dos, tres. —Al instante los tres pusieron un pie sobre el agua y luego de estabilizarse colocaron el otro, la corriente era fuerte pero nada que no hubieran enfrentado antes.

—Uno. —Naruto empezó a contar caminando despacio.

—Dos. —Sasuke incluso estaba sonriendo, se le veía muy confiado.

—Tre-tres… —Hinata susurró despacio, pero sus compañeros la escucharon.

—Cuatro. —De no ser porque estaban en una especie de examen Hinata estaba segura de que Naruto podría haberse puesto de cabeza y saltar como mono, justo como cuando jugaban.

—Cinco. —Los pasos de Sasuke eran seguros, el agua se arremolinaba contra sus pies.

—Seis… —Esta vez no tartamudeo, era cierto, ahora tenía un equipo, compañeros en los que confiar.

—Siete. —Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando un poco de agua le cayó en la cara por pisar demasiado fuerte.

—Ocho. —Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Naruto, como para que se tomara con seriedad el asunto.

—Nueve. —Hinata estuvo a punto de sonreír.

—Diez. —Escuchó la voz de Naruto un poco más lejos y levantó la mirada para cerciorarse que no la hubieran adelantado, pero lo que se encontró fue a Itachi Uchiha observándola sentado sobre la Roca, ¿en qué momento había llegado ahí?

—Once… —Lejana escuchó la voz de Sasuke, ella se había quedado parada en medio del camino mientras sus compañeros se alejaban sin darse cuenta que la habían dejado atrás, ahora los dos contaban juntos y no se habían dado cuenta que los susurros de ella habían desaparecido.

Podía hacerlo, no importaba que Uchiha Itachi la estuviera viendo, lo había hecho muchas veces antes en el pasado, podía hacerlo.

—Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte, ¡lo hicimos! —Naruto y Sasuke brincaron sobre la piedra dando vítores—. ¿Vio eso Itachi-Taichou? —Pero Itachi solo la estaba viendo a ella y en sus ojos estaba aquella mirada gris de siempre.

El cuerpo de Hinata empezó a tiritar, intentó dar otro paso pero se encontraba clavada en su sitio. ¿Por qué la veía de esa manera?, ¿no había estado caminando con Naruto y Sasuke?, ¿no había logrado el chakra control como todos los demás?, ¿entonces por qué solo había desilusión para ella?

 _Un fracaso siempre será un fracaso._

Se hundió en el agua. Solo que esta vez no estaban Sasuke y Naruto a un lado para tenderle una mano y ayudarla a salir. Las corrientes submarinas de la Roca del Muerto le apretujaron el cuerpo como si quisieran romperla.

—¡Ah! —Alcanzó a sacar la cabeza lo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de volver a hundirse. Burbujas y una inmensidad azul, de nuevo no sabía dónde era arriba y abajo, otra vez el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho y el oxígeno se iba de sus pulmones.

"No por favor"

Bajo el agua abrió los ojos y notó como Naruto intentaba correr hacia ella e Itachi lo detenía, borrosamente vio que Sasuke se revolvía incómodo.

 _Lo mejor sería que se muriera. Pobrecita._

Pero no quería morir, no aún, no así. Ya antes había caído al río y los tres habían usado chakra en las manos para impulsarse y salir, podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo. Los pulmones le empezaban a quemar. Podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo. Pataleó con desesperación hacía arriba aunque el tenue chakra plateado que empezaba a formar parecía errar asustado. Y entonces lo vio. Itachi Uchiha estaba parado encima de ella sobre el agua y la veía fijamente con aquellos ojos que parecían grises, solo ahí, parado observándola, sin tenderle una mano aunque estaba muriendo, solo contemplando la manera en la que lentamente se ahogaba.

Sus piernas dejaron de moverse y la mano con la que intentaba alcanzar la superficie se encogió contra su pecho, si hubiera sido posible hubiera llorado, en lugar de eso sintió algo, como una punzante herida que nunca sanaría en el pecho, ahí donde decían que estaba el corazón, luego dejo que las corrientes del río la jalaran hacía la profundidad.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi los guío hasta la Roca del Muerto con la formalidad del evento, pero sin tener una sola duda de que los tres saldrían airosos de aquello. La corriente era tranquila y seguiría así por lo menos durante una hora.

—Como quedamos esta es su última prueba, —Itachi les explicó con voz firme, al instante Sasuke lo giró a ver con decisión, Naruto apretó los puños en señal de emoción y Hinata desvió la mirada—, tienen que caminar sobre el río hasta la Roca del Muerto. El camino más corto y seguro es ese, son en total veinte pasos de los suyos. —Había medido muy bien las distancias y estaba seguro que aquello solo sería protocolo, los tres eran perfectamente capaces de hacerlo.

—¡Esto será muy fácil dattebayo! —Naruto anunció alborozado e Itachi le dirigió una breve y suave mirada.

—¿Están listos?, a la cuenta de tres. —Había decidido que lo mejor era ponerse a sus espaldas para que Hinata no se sintiera intimidada o incomoda—. Uno, dos, tres. —Al instante los tres pusieron un pie sobre el agua, Itachi vio cómo se estabilizaban y empezaban a caminar, Hinata incluida. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar como la pequeña caminaba en sincronía con sus compañeros, pudiera ser que fuera tímida, pero el control que tenía sobre su chakra seguía siendo todo un espectáculo a la vista.

—Uno. —Naruto empezó a contar caminando despacio e Itachi colocó ambas manos en su cintura admirando la manera en la que su pequeño equipo confiaba en el otro y creaba lazos de camaradería.

—Dos. —Su hermano lucía confiado

—Tre-tres… —Hinata susurró despacio, pero para Itachi fue un alivio notar que se incluía en la dinámica de equipo.

—Cuatro. —Itachi no podía verlos correctamente desde atrás así que con un jutsu de transportación apareció sobre la roca.

—Cinco.

—Seis… —Lo estaban haciendo tan bien como lo había pronosticado, relajado Itachi se sentó a observarlos con ambas manos sobre las rodillas.

—Siete. —Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando un poco de agua le cayó en la cara por pisar demasiado fuerte, Itachi tendría que hacer algo con todo el chakra extra que solía desperdiciar.

—Ocho. —Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Naruto y para Itachi fue obvio que de haber podido lo hubiera golpeado.

—Nueve. —Por un momento Itachi pensó que Hinata iba a sonreír.

—Diez. —Pero entonces algo sucedió, Hinata levantó la vista y se encontró con su mirada. Al instante dejó de moverse.

—Once… —Sasuke y Naruto siguieron avanzando, pero Hinata le sostuvo la mirada, era la primera vez desde que la conocía que hacía eso, por alguna razón Itachi tampoco pudo dejar de verla. Lentamente se puso de pie.

—Quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte, ¡lo hicimos! —Naruto y Sasuke brincaron sobre la piedra dando vítores—. ¿Vio eso Itachi-Taichou? —Pero Itachi solo la estaba viendo a ella, ¿qué pasaba?, ella era completamente capaz de seguir caminando y llegar hasta ellos, pero en su lugar había empezado a tiritar.

—¿Hinata-chan? —Naruto por fin se dio cuenta que su compañera se había quedado a medio camino—. ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? —Itachi también se lo preguntaba, ciertamente nunca había logrado hacer chakra control cuando él estaba presente, ¿pero llegaba a tanto su timidez?, intentó leerla como lo hacía siempre con sus enemigos, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pasar la primera corteza de sus expresiones ella se hundió en el agua, así, como un clavo que se dejara caer en un vaso.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Naruto intentó correr hacía ella, pero Itachi lo detuvo poniendo un brazo frente a él. No. Sabía que Hinata podía salir por sí sola de aquello, los había visto usar chakra en sus manos, las corrientes submarinas no eran tan fuertes a esa hora, sería difícil, sí, pero podría hacerlo. Aquel examen aun no era un fracaso—. ¡Hinata-chan! —Naruto volvió a gritar, Itachi le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y lo regresó atrás para después caminar hacia ella.

—Esperen aquí. —Inquieto Naruto caminó de un lado a otro sobre la Roca, Sasuke estaba quieto con los brazos flojos a los costados.

Itachi avanzó hasta estar de pie sobre ella, la notó debatirse contra la corriente y patalear con energía a la superficie. Ella podía hacerlo, Itachi estaba seguro, aquel chakra tan bonito también era increíblemente veloz y fuerte. Le faltaban pocos centímetros para llegar a la superficie cuando Hinata giró la mirada y nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron, Itachi le regresó la mirada con firmeza.

Podía hacerlo, tenía que esforzarse y hacerlo. Bajo el agua sus ojos se veían enormes y brillantes, como plata derretida, su corto cabello flotaba alrededor de su rostro infantil y asustado.

"Hazlo Hinata-dono, puedes hacerlo" el pensamiento le perforó la piel mientras apretaba los labios y entonces las piernas que pataleaban tan desesperadamente dejaron de hacerlo.

— _Sabes Tachi. —_ Escuchó la voz de Shisui en su mente, un recuerdo viejo y carcomido por el tiempo—. _No importa que tan inteligente y genial seas, nunca podrás predecir del todo como reaccionaran las personas._

—¡Se está ahogando!, —el chillido de Sasuke lo sacó de su estupor—, ¡¿vas a dejar que muera Nii-san?! —Como movido por un resorte alargó la mano para sujetarla, pero para su desconcierto Hinata encogió la mano sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos dejando que la corriente submarina se la tragara.

Había preferido ahogarse que pedir su ayuda.

Itachi se lanzó como un rayo al agua y la sacó con la facilidad con la que sacaría una niña un muñeco de una tina de agua. Naruto estaba sollozando a moco tendido y Sasuke estaba temblando. No se suponía que eso fuera a ser así.

Con rapidez puso a la niña sobre la Roca, pero la cabecita de la heredera Hyuuga estaba flácida. No estaba respirando. Por un momento un pánico que nunca había sentido se apodero de él, pero lo forzó a regresar a esa parte de su alma que se encargaba de misiones tipo S sin titubear.

Con los dedos palpó su pulso. Su corazón aún latía así que cubrió su boca fría y pequeña con la suya y le insufló aire.

Había obligado a una niña de siete años a pelear por su vida, había llevado a la pequeña heredera Hyuuga a ahogarse.

Seguía sin respirar así que siguió dándole respiración boca a boca mientras Naruto le acariciaba el cabello como a un perro muerto por el que ya no se podía hacer nada y Sasuke observaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Si fallaba iba a hacer que dos niños presenciaran la muerte de un compañero sin que los hubiera dejado siquiera intentar ayudarlo.

Vive. Vive. Vive.

—¡Uh! —Finalmente la niña metió un montón de aire a sus pulmones por sí sola y luego vomitó un enorme trago de agua sobre Naruto que en lugar de reclamarle se echó a berrear de alivio.

—Todo está bien ahora. —Itachi tuvo que forzar sus manos a no temblar—. La misión se acabó, voy a regresarlos a casa. —Los niños no le contestaron. Probablemente había perdido su confianza. Con una mano se echó a Hinata sobre el pecho, la niña estaba tan débil y desorientada que ni siquiera replico, con la otra mano se montó a Naruto sobre un hombro y finalmente le dio la otra mano a Sasuke.

—¿Puedes caminar de regreso? —El niño asintió con la cabeza. Ni siquiera su hermano pensaba hablarle. Volvieron a hacer el camino de vuelta por el río, pero a pesar de que Sasuke titubeó un par de veces su agarre lo hizo seguir adelante. Caminaron tanto que Itachi tuvo que cambiar un par de veces con Naruto caminando y Sasuke sobre su hombro, Hinata en cambio se había arrullado con la barbilla sobre su hombro y el cuerpo flácido contra su pecho.

Itachi llevó primero a Sasuke a casa, el niño ni siquiera se despidió, se metió corriendo a su hogar sin girar atrás, Itachi no lo culpaba. De ahí acompaño a Naruto hasta su departamento, al dejarlo en la puerta el rubio lo miró tristemente.

—¿Sucede algo? —Itachi preguntó, aunque todo aquello era subjetivo tomando en cuenta que casi había perdido a un miembro de su equipo por su negligencia.

—Le había dicho a Hinata-chan que podía quedarse aquí. —El rubio lo miró a los ojos sin ninguna clase de animadversión e Itachi pudo comprobar que Naruto no le guardaba rencor.

—Lo mejor será que vuelva a casa por ahora. —Itachi se la acomodó mejor contra el brazo.

—¿Por qué? —El rubio observó a su amiga con avidez—. Ahí no la quieren.

—Naruto-kun, —Itachi se agachó un poco para estar a su altura, la mejilla de Hinata rozó contra su propia mejilla—, a veces cuando somos pequeños no podemos darnos cuenta de lo que las personas mayores desean para nosotros, nos parece que nos tratan con dureza o incomprensión, pero después entendemos que cada quien tiene ideales y pensamientos distintos. Quizás el padre de Hinata no sea muy emotivo con ella, pero seguramente solo piensa en fortalecerla.

—¿Entonces cuando Hinata-chan crezca su padre ya no dirá que está bien que muera? —Naruto dijo aquello con tal desapego que Itachi tuvo que moderar su respuesta.

—No creo que el padre de Hinata-chan haya dicho eso.

—Él dijo que alguien que no podía vencer a su hermana menor era una deshonra que no debía existir en el clan. —Naruto pareció hacer un gran esfuerzo para acordarse correctamente de las palabras—. ¿No quiere decir eso que estaría mejor que muriera?

—No necesariamente. —Aunque eran palabras duras para un niño—. Quizás lo que su padre está diciendo es que lo que no debería existir es la debilidad.

—Ah. —Naruto parpadeó—. ¿Entonces no puede quedarse conmigo?

—Quizás otro día. —Itachi le revolvió el rubio cabello y se levantó.

—Bueno. ¡Adiós Itachi-Taichou! —Itachi esperó que Naruto cerrara la puerta y pusiera el pasador antes de dar media vuelta y avanzar hasta la mansión Hyuuga.

Ciertamente había sido muy claro con Hiashi cuando se habían visto aquella última vez, le había dicho que su hija podría morir en aquel equipo y él no había puesto pegas a aquello, pero aun así se sentía culpable. Que Hinata muriera en alguna peligrosa misión era una cosa, pero que estuviera a punto de morir en entrenamiento controlado bajo su supervisión era otra.

Hinata finalmente se había dormido recostada sobre su hombro, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido hasta ahora era una niña y por lo visto una acostumbrada a los malos ratos, así que no parecía importarle demasiado dormirse sobre él, como si el hecho de que la hubiera lastimado fuera algo que todos hacían constantemente y que, por lo tanto, no merecía una pasión tan desmedida como el odio o el rencor.

—Buenas tardes. —Llegó hasta la entrada de los terrenos Hyuuga preguntándose qué tan mal se vería regresar a su heredera con la ropa aun húmeda y aparentemente inconsciente. Para su sorpresa nadie salió a recibirlo y estaba seguro que un clan como el Hyuuga lo habría visto desde mucha distancia atrás. Nunca había estado en una situación como la presente, ¿sería lo correcto entrar, aun sin invitación?

Dio un paso adentro y volvió a intentarlo.

—Buenas tardes. —Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, pero a Itachi empezaba a preocuparle que aquella pequeña pasara más tiempo con la ropa húmeda debido a que durmiendo su cuerpo bajaba unos cuantos grados centígrados su temperatura—. Buenas tardes. —Volvió a repetir y un niño apareció frente a él, parecía solo un poco mayor que Sasuke pero sus ojos eran completamente severos, como si el espíritu de un adulto estuviera dentro de él.

—Buenas tardes. —El niño respondió con seriedad, aunque no había nada en su expresión.

—Yo vine a dejar a Hinata-dono. —Itachi usualmente no era muy bueno con las palabras y darle razones a un niño no era precisamente algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

—Puede dejarla donde guste. —El niño no le retiro la mirada.

—Me gustaría entregársela a alguien que le cambie la ropa, quizás una tía… —Itachi sabía que la madre de Hinata había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, pero generalmente las demás mujeres del clan se hacían cargo de las niñas cuando algo así sucedía.

—Nadie va a venir. —El niño lo miró con gravedad.

—¿Por qué no? —La pregunta salió en automático, solo hasta entonces recordó que conocía a aquel pequeño, era Neji Hyuuga, el genio que había nacido en la rama equivocada del clan.

—El guardián de Hinata-sama es Koh-san. —Neji explicó—. Pero Hiashi-sama le ha relevado de su cargo porque Hinata-sama ya no está casi en el clan así que ya no hay quien cuide de ella. —El niño frunció un poco el ceño—. Se supone que yo tenía que cuidar de que no muriera, pero ahora que se ha ido tampoco es mi obligación, además todos están esperando que muera para que Hanabi-sama se quede con su puesto de heredera y entonces en vez de ser el guardián de Hinata-sama seré el de Hanabi-sama. —Por el tono del niño aquello no era un gran cambio para él.

—¿Quiénes están esperando que Hinata-dono muera? —No había manera de que un clan fuera tan cruel con una niñita.

—Todos. —Neji lo miró con fijeza—. Un fracaso siempre será un fracaso. —Itachi sintió que se le erizaba el vello del cuerpo, ¿cómo podía ser que un clan despreciara de aquella manera a su heredero?, ahora entendía, no importaba lo buena que fuera Hinata, no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara o que tanto la entrenara.

 _Un fracaso siempre será un fracaso._

Mientras la toxica influencia de su familia se cerniera sobre ella no iba lograr que tuviera confianza, mientras caminara y a sus espaldas su propia familia susurrara que debía morir no tendría esperanzas.

No iba lograr nada con Hinata Hyuuga a no ser que la alejara de aquel ambiente opresivo, de ese lugar lleno de ojos blancos donde todos la veían caer pero no había nadie lo suficientemente amable para tenderle una mano y ayudarla a levantarse. Ahora entendía porque ella había preferido ahogarse que extender su mano y pedirle ayuda. Hinata Hyuuga ya lo había intentado muchas veces antes y por más que había llorado nadie nunca se había detenido a brindarle apoyo.

Tenía que sacarla de ahí. Pero no un día o dos, no una semana o un mes, si quería verdaderos cambios para ella y para el Equipo Cuervo acababa de llegar el momento en el que extendería las negras alas al destino.

—Voy a llevarme a Hinata-dono de aquí por un largo tiempo. —Neji lo miró con aquellos ojos que parecían no decir nada, aun así su voz sonó fuerte y clara.

—¿A dónde?

—Al lugar donde se forja el corazón de un shinobi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** A todos muchas gracias por leer. Por ahí algunos se preguntaban por qué Hinata parecía temerle a Itachi, bueno, ahí está la respuesta. De cualquier manera la relación de Itachi con su equipo va mejorando poco a poco así que denle un voto de confianza. En cuanto a las parejas, por ahora los niños tienen 7 años así que no les va mucho el amor, pero no desesperen que no van a quedarse mucho tiempo en esa edad.

Agradezco a:

 **Ana**

 **Gaby L**

 **Wichipown**

 **Carlos29**

 **Simazame**

 **RankaxAlto**

 **Jovino006**

 **Kamilakashisan**

 **Miirellinu**

 **Citlali uchiha**

 **Ruka Jimotoraku**

 **Bellamita-uchiha**

 **Invader Zam**

 **Monik-N**

 **NANA-chan53**

 **Yunyu**

 **Majo Hyuga**

 **Integra Van Hellsing**

 **Flor-VIB412**

 **Debraa316**

 **Sairiko**

 **Letyk s**

 **Knicky Ouji**

 **Emmamador**

 **Carito Uchiha**

 **Sam**

 **Marleen**

 **Hera Swallow**

 **Antinoo**

 **Hinatahina**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan**

 **Hina230**

 **Arashi Shirou**

A todos muchas gracias por leer, ¡son los mejores!

 _03/06/16 Viernes_


	6. ¡Corre! El Camino de la Serpiente

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 6: ¡Corre!, El Camino de la Serpiente**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Itachi se colocó la mochila a las espaldas y miró de reojo a su equipo. Naruto estaba ahí con una mochila anaranjada y tan enorme que parecía un oso peludo en su espalda, tenía colgados infinidad de objetos de las bolsas y en definitiva su equipaje parecía un poco más grande que su cuerpo. Sasuke llevaba una de esas mochilas de viaje que se adaptaban en modo vertical, con bolsas a los lados. Hinata en cambio solo traía una pequeña mochila que ni siquiera parecía estar medio llena.

—¿Listos? —Itachi los miró atentamente a los tres—. Andando.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke sabía que algo verdaderamente imponente estaba pasando en su vida, uno de esos eventos que dejan huella sin lugar a dudas. Antes de salir en ese viaje su madre lo había apretado muy fuerte contra ella y su cuerpo se había estremecido, pero aun así le había sonreído.

—Te voy a esperar en casa, ¿sí Sasuke?, obedece a tu Onii-san.

—Sí Okaa-san. —Sus mejillas estaban rojas al contestarle. Su padre había sido menos sentimental.

—Sasuke, espero grandes cosas de ti. —Aquello lo había enorgullecido más allá de cualquier otra cosa. Itachi simplemente les había dicho que saldrían en un viaje largo y que recorrerían El Camino de la Serpiente, de buenas a primeras ninguno de los tres se había preguntado qué era exactamente aquello o que iban a hacer en el camino, pero ahora, ahí, frente aquel puente en medio de las nubes que los recibía con la boca de una serpiente de piedra dispuesta a devorarlos… el sentimiento era un tanto complicado.

—Escuchen. —Itachi se giró completamente para estar frente a ellos, hacía un viento tan terrible que la ropa de todos revoloteaba como si se tratara de alguna especie de papalote y la voz de su Taichou se perdía apenas salía de su boca—. Vamos a iniciar con nuestro entrenamiento ahora.

—¡¿Ahora?! —Naruto abrió enorme la boca—. ¿Y las dos semanas que llevamos caminando que fueron entonces?

—Ese solo era el camino para llegar aquí. —Itachi frunció un poco el ceño al notar que los niños no lo oían del todo bien—. Este es el Camino de la Serpiente.

—¿Tenemos que entrar ahí, dattebayo? —Naruto se encogió un poco.

—Así es. —Itachi asintió con la cabeza—. Una vez que entremos en el Camino de la Serpiente no hay manera de dar media vuelta y regresar, el shinobi que entra por éste camino no puede desandar sus pasos. Correrán, sin agua, sin comida y con el peligro constante de caer al vacío si son arrastrados por el viento. —Los tres niños sintieron un escalofrío recorrerlos—. Habrá trampas en el camino y tipos extraños con los que harán bien de no meterse. —Itachi desvió la mirada para observar la enorme cabeza de serpiente que daba una tétrica bienvenida—. Muchos shinobis han perdido la vida intentando salir de aquí.

—¿E-Entonces? —Naruto tragó saliva—. ¿Por qué vamos a entrar?

—Porque voy a hacer de ustedes la clase de shinobi que puede soportar algo como esto. —Itachi levantó su mochila—. Si les sirve de consuelo también es la primera vez que intento hacer este camino.

—¡Eso no nos consuela! —Naruto soltó horrorizado.

—Andando. —Los tres lo siguieron trotando de vez en cuando para no despegársele, Sasuke hubiera querido sujetarlo de la camisa o por lo menos del tirante de su mochila, pero suponía que cuando su Nii-san estaba en modo Taichou no era buena idea parecer tan cercano.

—Tengo miedo. —Naruto sujetó uno de los tirantes de la mochila de Itachi y empezó a lloriquear, Itachi no hizo porque lo soltara así que con molestia Sasuke se agarró del otro tirante.

—¿Tú también tienes miedo Sasuke? —Itachi le preguntó con amabilidad y Sasuke se coloreó hasta las orejas.

—¡No! —Aun así no se soltó, se conformó con hacer morros. Luego de caminar cerca de diez pasos giró la mirada ligeramente hacía atrás. Hinata estaba caminando atrás de Itachi con la vista baja, de vez en cuando subía un poco la mirada y observaba aquel puente de piedra estrecho que a los lados no tenía más que un escalofriante vacío y temblaba. Hinata no había hablado mucho en esas dos semanas a no ser que Itachi se les adelantara o se perdiera por un rato, cuando les hablaba ella bajaba la mirada y nunca le contestaba a menos que le hiciera una pregunta directa y aun así sus respuestas eran monosílabos.

Sasuke también había tenido problemas para hablarle a su hermano después de aquel evento en la Roca del Muerto, lo cierto es que se había dejado llevar por la situación y le había gritado.

 _—_ _¡Se está ahogando!, ¡¿vas a dejar que muera Nii-san?! —_ Aun sentía vergüenza cuando recordaba aquello, él era un estudiante y su hermano, obviamente, sabía qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo, gritarle cuando era su superior había sido una ofensa que había creído que Itachi no le perdonaría. Para su confusión su hermano se había comportado inusualmente amable desde aquello, incluso cuando actuaba como su Taichou les permitía más libertades (aunque solo Naruto parecía aprovecharse de eso).

De cualquier manera Sasuke entendía de alguna manera que Hinata no pudiera hablarle, él también solía tener lapsos en los que lo veía muy lejano y tan guay que de no ser porque era su hermano no se hubiera atrevido ni siquiera a tocarlo. Además de por sí Hinata hablaba poco y cuando su hermano le prestaba más atención de la usual se volvía algo más pequeñito de lo que ya era.

—Oii, Itachi-Taichou. —Naruto estaba peleando contra el aire que parecía querer arrancarle la mochila—. ¿Cuánto vamos a estar aquí?

—No lo sé.

—¡¿No lo sabe?! —Naruto era muy gritón y aunque le tenía respeto a Itachi no parecía como que le diera corte expresarle su opinión o sus sentimientos (incluso los más estúpidos). Sasuke no sabía si sentirse celoso o no de eso, es decir, ¿se sentiría bien si también él le hablaba estúpidamente a su hermano?, era poco probable.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y echó una mirada por un lado del puente, el vacío era muy imponente, Sasuke nunca antes había estado en un lugar así y sí alzaba la vista las nubes se veían relativamente cerca, como si pudiera alzar la mano y alcanzarlas. Sin ser consciente cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento estrellándose en su rostro y dejándose guiar por Itachi. Cuando regresara a casa le diría a su Okaa-san que había estado entre las nubes.

—Oye Hinata. —Repentinamente giró la mirada hacía su compañera quien giró a verlo con presteza, como si hubiera estado caminando distraída y su voz la hubiera alertado, Sasuke iba a decir algo más pero notó con turbación que su hermano lo estaba viendo de reojo—. Uh… —Decir cualquier cosa cuando Itachi lo veía así era un poco tonto—. No, nada… —Hinata parpadeó una vez y siguió caminando, él también lo hizo e Itachi giró la mirada al frente. Siguieron caminando por espacio de media hora con comentarios ocasionales de Naruto hasta que Sasuke notó que el puente tenía pequeños y puntiagudos triángulos en sus orillas simulando las escamas de las serpientes, con rapidez se giró a Hinata para comentárselo.

—¡Oye Hinata, ya viste que…! —La voz se le murió en la garganta cuando notó que Itachi nuevamente había girado a verlos de reojo, ¡solo le iba a decir a Hinata de las estúpidas escamas al lado del camino!, él no debía interesarse en esas cosas que de seguro ya había notado desde el principio.

—¿Si Sasuke-kun? —Hinata lo miró atentamente; aunque al principio rehuía su mirada y la de Naruto últimamente podía verlos a la cara sin problema siempre y cuando no hablaran de cosas personales (e Itachi no estuviera cerca), quizás Hinata no había notado que cada que hablaban Itachi volteaba a verlos, pero él sí. ¿Acaso era una especie de prueba?, ¿estaba aburrido?

—Nada. —Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró al frente. Itachi hizo lo mismo. Sasuke meditó el asunto unos momentos y finalmente decidió hacer una prueba.

—Oye Naruto. —Se retrasó un poco jalando el tirante de la mochila y Naruto hizo lo mismo estirando su brazo.

—¿Si?

—¿Ya viste que al lado del puente hay algo que parecen escamas?

—¡Que guay!, es como la piel de las serpientes. —Pero no, Itachi no giró a verlos de reojo ni una sola vez.

—Hinata… —Aunque fue un susurro vio cómo su hermano giraba ligeramente la cabeza y aunque parecía que no les prestaba atención Sasuke sentía su mirada sobre ellos. Hinata solo alzó la cabeza y lo miró con curiosidad, Sasuke negó—. Nada. —Luego siguió caminando preguntándose a qué estaba jugando Itachi y si acaso era una prueba que aún no había entendido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Llevaban una semana corriendo con las mochilas botándoles a la espalda, al principio Naruto había lloriqueado porque él estaba cargando más peso que cualquiera, pero sorprendentemente había sido sencillo acostumbrarse. ¡Correr era divertido!, Itachi les había enseñado como debían correr para no lastimarse las rodillas y mantener su respiración de tal manera que no se cansaran demasiado.

Al principio paraban a tomar descansos casi cada hora, luego cada dos horas y ahora ya corrían horas enteras sin detenerse. A veces Itachi los adelantaba y de repente se lo encontraban sentado en alguna parte del camino mirando al horizonte.

—¡Eso es trampa Itachi-Taichou!

—Pero si hemos corrido el mismo trayecto Naruto-kun. —Bueno sí, no podía rebatir esa lógica. Al principio habían tenido muchísima hambre, pero por alguna razón podían seguir corriendo aunque no ingirieran comida.

—El Camino de la Serpiente es el único lugar en el mundo donde un shinobi puede sobrevivir sin comer. —Itachi intentó explicárselos—. La energía natural es tu alimento. —De cualquier manera Naruto no sentía que la energía natural le llenara el estómago, aunque hacía días que no sentía la terrible necesidad de sentarse a preparar fideos instantáneos.

Por las noches se acostaban al lado del camino, Itachi se sentaba cerca de ellos a hacer guardia, Naruto nunca lo había visto dormir en el suelo como una persona normal y si acaso se le ocurría abrir los ojos por la noche él siempre estaba alerta, era un poco espeluznante la verdad.

—¿Nunca duerme Itachi-Taichou?

—Lo hago. —Naruto se preguntaba cuándo exactamente. A veces mientras estaban dormidos alguien pasaba corriendo a su lado en silencio, por eso tenían que dormir en las orillas. Los primeros días habían tenido pánico de caerse del camino así que dormían amarrados con Sasuke en medio. Sasuke no se movía casi nada al dormir y si Naruto daba vueltas sin control arriesgando su vida de caer al precipicio le ponía un buen sopapo y lo regresaba a la seguridad del camino. Hinata no se movía mucho pero también era amarrada por asuntos de solidaridad "si caemos, caemos todos". A Naruto le parecía que Itachi-Taichou se había reído cuando habían llegado a esa conclusión, pero no podía decirlo con exactitud, su Taichou era raro. A veces parecía feliz pero si Naruto lo giraba a ver volvía a poner esa cara que no decía nada y por más preguntas insidiosas y molestas que hiciera seguía contestando con tono calmo y tranquilo, ¿es que nunca se enojaba?

A veces también cuando a Naruto le daba miedo y se le pegaba demasiado, como cuando el viento soplaba tan fuerte que parecía que fuera a tumbarlos o las nubes bajaban al camino y ya no podían ver nada, él parecía mirarlo con un sentimiento diferente, pero nuevamente cuando Naruto quería verlo a la cara volvía a encontrar un rostro sin emoción.

Itachi-Taichou sí que era raro. Naruto nunca había conocido alguien que fuera tan amable como él, que no quisiera ahorcarlo por molesto y que creyera que sus preguntas debían ser respondidas adecuadamente. Pero si era tan amable y todos lo sabían, ¿por qué se esforzaba en ocultarlo?

Bueno, a Hinata no le resultaba muy amable y siempre lo veía con reservas, pero Itachi-Taichou también se portaba raro con ella, casi no le hacía preguntas directas, no solía darle órdenes como las que le daba a Sasuke y a él y nunca la regañaba, a él sí que le había llamado la atención un par de veces.

—Naruto-kun no te acerques tanto a las orillas.

—Naruto-kun no corras con la boca abierta.

—Naruto-kun deja de molestar a Sasuke no quiero que se peleen en éste lugar. —De cualquier manera cuando Itachi llamaba la atención su voz seguía siendo tranquila, pero tenía algo —quien sabe qué— que le provocaba obedecerlo al instante.

Sasuke se ponía muy rojo cuando Itachi le llamaba la atención (lo que ciertamente no ocurría muy seguido), después de eso podía lucir huraño o melancólico por horas, Naruto era de la idea de que tenía complejo de hermano.

Hinata casi no hablaba, pero a Naruto le encantaba correr a su paso y hablar por ella, a veces —si Itachi estaba lo suficientemente lejos— le sacaban formas a las nubes que pasaban muy cerca de ellos: aquella tenía forma de delfín y esa otra de trenecito. A veces Sasuke también se unía al juego.

En la noche cuando el Camino de la Serpiente se llenaba de niebla y oscuridad se amarraban junto al camino y se ponían a ver las estrellas, era muy común que presenciaran lluvias de estrellas así que solían pedir deseos.

—¡Quiero ser Hokage dattebayo!

—¡Deseo que Ottou-san éste orgulloso de mí! —Hinata casi nunca pedía deseos, pero un día los sorprendió hablando muy bajito.

—Qui-quiero ser más fuerte. —A Naruto Hinata le parecía suficientemente fuerte así como estaba. Mientras corría a veces activaba el Byakugan para ver entre la niebla o entre las nubes y de no ser por ella tanto Sasuke como él habrían caído al precipicio. Además ella nunca se quejaba porque corrieran demasiado o porque no comieran, aunque se notaba que no bañarse la desconsolaba.

Al principio a todos les había hecho falta el agua y el jabón, pero Itachi les había explicado que habría misiones en las que no tendrían posibilidad de un buen baño y a veces ni siquiera poseerían artículos de aseo, así que llevaban días sin bañarse, solo corriendo. Todas las noches Hinata se cepillaba el cabello y se pasaba pañuelos por la cara y el cuello, su falta de aseo la atormentaba porque los Hyuuga eran un clan que se distinguía por su elegancia y sencillez.

Naruto pronto descubrió que la mochila de Hinata no traía gran cosa, pero tampoco es que pudieran bañarse para cambiarse de ropa o lavar sus pertenencias o prender una hoguera para comer. En aquel lugar solo había un camino de piedra en medio del cielo y ellos corrían por ahí.

Así que al tercer día Naruto tiró la mitad de sus cosas inservibles y su mochila fue mucho más ligera. Sasuke también tiró un montón de cosas que no podía usar. Itachi los vio, pero no les dijo nada.

Un día cuando ya llevaban más de una semana corriendo se acostaron a dormir como siempre, amarrados por las muñecas —nudo flojo, Itachi les había enseñado— y por un momento Naruto no había sabido más de sí mismo. Pero despertó porque le dio frío. Sus pestañas doradas se abrieron ligeramente sintiéndose desubicado y preguntándose dónde estaba y entonces lo vio. Itachi-Taichou los estaba viendo como veían las mamás a sus niños en la Academia, ¿cómo había dicho Shikamaru?, ¿ternura?, en cuanto Naruto abrió del todo los ojos Itachi desvió la mirada y observó el horizonte que se pintaba de naranja ante el nuevo día.

Naruto se preguntó, por un pequeño momento se preguntó, si es que acaso Itachi los quería, si en realidad no estaba viendo solo a Sasuke y su mirada también abarcaba a Hinata y a él.

 _Ese pequeño monstruo, solo sabe causar problemas._

 _Un fracaso siempre será un fracaso._

Apretó los puños, era cierto. Había niños como Hinata y él que no eran queridos ni lo serían nunca, pero se tenían el uno al otro y Sasuke parecía entenderlos. Itachi-Taichou era amable, aunque fuera raro, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un mes corriendo.

Hinata jamás hubiera creído que soportaría algo como eso. Los primeros días paraban cada hora a recuperar los pulmones y sentía tal pánico porque el viento la tirara del camino que corría fijándose con chakra al suelo, pero al final se había acostumbrado.

Itachi siempre corría adelante, con un paso suave, como si flotara. Cuando le estaba dando la espalda Hinata podía verlo, así que le gustaba eso de correr última, donde podía verlos y ellos no la veían a ella. Naruto y Sasuke corrían juntos y a veces incluso tenían tiempo para hacer payasadas o conversar, ella corría última, manteniendo un paso rápido (Itachi no los dejaba trotar) y observando alrededor.

Antes de salir a esa misión Neji le había dicho que muy probablemente moriría en aquel entrenamiento, no había odio precisamente en sus palabras, simplemente un hecho. Aun así Hinata trató de no fracasar esta vez, siempre había logrado mantenerse con vida y lo iba a intentar de nuevo.

Su padre no le había dirigido la palabra a pesar de que ella se había despedido de él en voz baja y con la mochila a cuestas, Hanabi en cambio se había parado a verla en la puerta mientras lloriqueaba. Hinata le había dado una manzana.

— _¿Me esperas? —_ Y Hanabi había dicho que sí, así que tenía que regresar.

Al principio de aquel entrenamiento había estado un poco cohibida y asustada. Naruto le había contado muy alegremente que Itachi-Taichou la había sacado del agua y la había revivido, ¡dattebayo!. Generalmente cuando fracasaba nadie iba por ahí intentando ayudarla e Itachi le había dicho a su padre que podría morir en el entrenamiento y él había estado de acuerdo, ¿entonces por qué la había sacado del agua?, ¿por qué la había revivido como le había dicho Naruto?, quería agradecerle por ayudarla, pero cada que veía sus profundos ojos negros se acobardaba. Además la mirada de Itachi no había cambiado para con ella, cada que la observaba (y últimamente ni siquiera lo hacía), sus ojos eran como grises.

 _Desilusión._

Hinata realmente no quería que Itachi creyera que había salvado algo que no merecía la pena, ciertamente no tenía el ánimo inagotable de Naruto y no era aguda como Sasuke, pero tal vez sí lo intentaba podía mejorar las cosas en las que era buena. Su padre y el clan estaban esperando que muriera, pero ya había decidido que no quería morir, le daba miedo y era oscuro. Así que aunque Itachi fuera un Uchiha…

—Hinata-chan… —Naruto la llamó y levantó la vista hacía él, el rubio tenía mocos colgándole de la nariz y las mejillas rojas—. Ha-hace mucho frío dattebayo.

—No-no sabía qué hacía tanto frío aquí. —Sasuke se estaba abrazando a sí mismo y sus dientes estaban castañeando. Se habían detenido porque empezaba a oscurecer e Itachi se les había adelantado. Cuando corrían ninguno sentía frío, pero ahora, detenidos en medio del camino de piedra con pantalones cortos y playeras de manga corta era como si hubieran ido a parar al polo norte.

—Tal vez deberíamos seguir corriendo. —Naruto tembló.

—¿Y caernos? —Sasuke negó con la cabeza, al llegar la noche la oscuridad era tal en el camino que no se veía ni un palmo, Itachi les había prohibido terminantemente deambular por ahí de noche y de hecho no solía dejarlos solos mucho tiempo, era extraño que se estuviera retrasando—. ¿No traen algo de ropa extra en sus mochilas? —Sasuke cuestionó abriendo su propia mochila, pero los tres habían tirado casi toda su ropa por el camino.

—Ha-hace frío… —Hinata musitó, sentía los labios resecos y cada que exhalaba había un pequeño vaho saliendo de su boca.

—Vamos a congelarnos. —Naruto anunció fatalistamente y se le colgó de un brazo a Hinata, ella se sintió un poco más cálida al momento así que se sentó al lado del camino con Naruto bien pescado a ella.

—Creo que dijeron algo así en la Academia. —Sasuke se sujetó tembloroso de su otro brazo—. Calor corporal.

—Y nos tenemos que quitar la ropa. —Naruto detalló.

—No dobe, eso se hacía cuando estabas mojado.

—¡Ah! —Los tres se acurrucaron los unos contra los otros y pusieron sus mochilas como barricada para el viento, aquello les daba un poco de confort, pero no demasiado. Cuando dormían al lado del camino Itachi siempre les ponía una manta para que se acostaran y usaban las mochilas de almohada. Al inicio del viaje los tres habían llevado bolsas de dormir, pero las habían tirado porque el peso empezaba a volverse inhumano después de correr cinco horas sin parar.

No deberían haberlo hecho.

Naruto lloriqueó un rato, pero finalmente se terminó durmiendo, Hinata lo sentía pesado contra su hombro así que se recargó en Sasuke quien se ovilló contra una mochila. Cerca de media hora después el viento no solo estaba helado también traía brisa y neblina, Hinata activaba el Byakugan de vez en cuando, solo para comprobar que eran los tres únicos que estaban ahí.

Sasuke probó de hacer su bola de fuego, pero no había nada que quemar así que en cuanto aparecía se desaparecía entre la brisa y el aire. Al final los dos desistieron y siguieron el ejemplo de Naruto.

 **…** **..**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

Hinata realmente no lo sintió llegar y si al final abrió los ojos fue solamente porque alguien arrastró a Sasuke de su lado. En automático abrió los ojos y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo observó a Itachi Uchiha de frente. El joven se había sentado a modo árabe y se estaba sentando a su hermano sobre una rodilla, como el niño pequeño que era Sasuke se ovilló contra su hermano y le pasó las manos por el cuello escondiendo la cara en su hombro, Sasuke debía estar muy dormido y aterido, porque usualmente les recalcaba que tenían que comportarse con Itachi-Taichou.

Itachi extendió las manos y despegó a Naruto de ella, el rubio se resistió y balbuceó sin poder despertarse. Itachi repitió la formula y lo sentó sobre su otra rodilla, finalmente giró a verla a ella y Hinata abrió muchos los ojos cuando notó que adelantaba las manos como si quisiera sujetarla.

—Uh… —De no ser porque tenía muchísimo frío y no podía moverse habría retrocedido.

—Voy a sentarla cerca de mí Hinata-dono. —Itachi le explicó mientras la sujetaba por debajo de las axilas como si se tratara de una simple muñeca—. Hace mucho frío y no quiero que ninguno se congele. —Hinata no opuso resistencia. Itachi la sentó en el hueco que formaba entre sus piernas, como un nido tibio para un polluelo, luego los tapó a todos con la manta. Hinata quedó en la oscuridad, levantó la cabeza pero solo pudo rozar la coronilla con la barbilla de Itachi; Naruto se resbaló hacía ella —atraído por el calor como las abejas a la miel— y los dos se hicieron un ovillo con las cabezas recargadas en el pecho de su Taichou. Por primera vez en su vida y para siempre Hinata Hyuuga acababa de descubrir la amabilidad y el espíritu de sacrificio de Itachi Uchiha.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **6 meses**

Llevaban seis meses corriendo. Itachi nunca hubiese imaginado que aquello fuera a ser tan duro… sobre todo para él. El Camino de la Serpiente era un entrenamiento que ponía al límite a cualquier ninja, un largo camino de piedra que colindaba con las nubes y forjaba el espíritu y el cuerpo. Durante aquella terrible travesía se tenía que acostumbrar al cuerpo a alimentarse de la energía de la naturaleza a ser un todo con el aire, las nubes, la lluvia y el camino. Muchos habían enloquecido sin terminar el recorrido y varios más se habían lanzado al vacío.

Dejar que el cuerpo absorbiera energía natural para sobrevivir era increíblemente difícil, los primeros días Itachi sentía la boca seca y el estómago aullando en protesta, cuando corría sentía que veía negro y tan débil como un cervatillo recién nacido. Los niños en cambio no habían tenido ningún problema, les había dicho que no necesitaban comer ni beber agua y lo habían aceptado sin más.

¡Que maravilloso era tener ocho años!, mientras corrían Itachi los veía de reojo, a veces Naruto y Sasuke jugaban y Hinata solía sacarle formas a las nubes, a veces veía su mirada perdida en las formas algodonosas, él en cambio revivía una y otra vez la tensión que pesaba sobre su cabeza, la idea de que si fallaba tendría que matar a su familia.

Secretos.

Traición.

Sangre.

A veces tenía que adelantarse a los niños solo para aclarar su mente y en más de una ocasión había tenido un violento combate con alguien que había perdido el sentido y trataba de robarle sus cosas. Constantemente Itachi tenía que adelantarse y atrasarse para eliminar shinobis que fueran peligrosos para su pequeño equipo. Cuando algo así pasaba solía robarle a su adversario el agua, no para tomársela si no para lavarse la sangre.

No le gustaba volver con su equipo manchado de sangre.

Mientras más corría Itachi se sentía más triste y melancólico, a veces le hubiera gustado correr por ahí para siempre, no volver nunca más al sitio donde era un genio al servicio de la aldea y de su clan como un doble agente, como un vulgar traidor. En otras ocasiones lo único que quería era salir, comprobar que había un mundo fuera de ese maldito camino, que alguna vez había vivido en un sitio con árboles y un sol que acariciaba sus mejillas.

Tristeza.

Rabia.

Dolor.

Había pasado por todas las etapas por las que podía pasar un shinobi que emprendía ese extenuante camino, pero al final solo una idea lo había salvado de su perdición.

Es tu deber.

Ver a Sasuke siempre le daba fuerzas, quería a su hermano más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, observarlo dormir, despertar y correr le daba impulso para lo que venía.

Sin embargo al inicio fue duro, demasiado duro. Itachi sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, que su cuerpo rechazaba la energía natural y se consumía por dentro. Y mientras él palidecía y se extinguía Naruto brincaba en un solo pie haciéndole a la pata coja, Sasuke tenía la fuerza para entrenar su bola de fuego y Hinata les contaba cuentos en la noche cuando creía que él no la estaba escuchando.

Si Itachi les decía que correrían todo el día lo hacían, si les decía que correrían a toda velocidad una hora seguida lo lograban, si les pedía que corrieran haciendo sellos no le ponían pegas.

—Tigre, león, buey. —Itachi se ocupaba en que sus movimientos de manos fueran rápidos y elegantes e incluso Naruto podía hacer más de cien sellos sin errar. A veces los niños jugaban a hacer sellos mientras corrían sin que él se los pidiera y cuando los puso a hacer clones de sombras el camino se llenó de Narutos risueños y extravagantes, la mitad de los cuales terminaron en el vacío por lo que Itachi tuvo que retener junto a él al original.

La energía natural entraba en ellos y salía como si simplemente estuvieran respirando, no les costaba moldearla, nutrirse de ella ni manejarla. Él en cambio la sentía chocando contra su cuerpo como un enemigo.

Los niños sí que eran fascinantes.

El único problema de sus pequeños subordinados es que no eran inmunes a las bajas temperaturas y a mitad del camino, cuando las temperaturas empezaron a ser francamente congeladoras, Itachi temió seriamente por sus vidas. Todas las noches los hacía acostarse alrededor de él y mantenía su chakra corriendo a gran velocidad para mantenerlos calientes. Apenas caer la noche los niños se arremolinaban a su alrededor, Itachi se subía a Sasuke en una rodilla, a Naruto en la otra y hacía a Hinata un ovillo en medio de sus piernas. En la noche, de cualquier manera, Naruto se removía tanto que terminaba pegándole a alguien o intentando robarle su lugar a Hinata (que dicho sea de paso no ponía demasiado empeño en conservarlo). Desde que los niños se mantenían con energía natural Naruto había empezado a crecer un poco más y Sasuke seguía el desarrollo normal de un niño de su edad, pero Hinata seguía siendo más bien pequeña.

Itachi nunca había sido bueno comunicándose o expresándose así que no hablaba mucho con los niños por iniciativa propia lo que convertía su comunicación con Hinata en nula pues la niña no le dirigía la palabra. Aquello era malo. Hinata Hyuuga era una parte importante del equipo y un eslabón que necesitaba atar a él acomode lugar.

La lealtad de Sasuke estaba clara, Naruto confundía amabilidad con cariño, pero Itachi sentía que las cosas fluían con él, en cambio Hinata era como un cachorro asustado que estuviera a la espera que la lastimara.

Simplemente no podía manejarlo.

En toda su vida Itachi solo había tenido una conexión especial con una mujer: su madre. Y ni siquiera ella era capaz de sondear las profundidades de su alma. Desconocía todo de una mujer, su mentalidad, sus manías, sus acertijos.

Shisui solía decir que uno debía colarse entre sus piernas y enloquecerlas de amor antes de darles tiempo a pensar que en realidad te odiaban —aunque al final de cuentas Shisui había regresado varias veces a casa con una cachetada o un arañón. Y de todas formas información como esa no le servía en absoluto con una niña de ocho años.

Itachi había probado de tratarla como a Naruto y a Sasuke, pero se encontraba a sí mismo prestándole mayor atención de la usual y haciendo pequeñas preferencias con ella (darle el sitio más cálido en la noche, no reprenderla, observar su comportamiento de reojo en lugar de frente como con los otros dos). Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo si aquel hubiese sido un grupo compuesto exclusivamente por hombres —aunque por otro lado los equipos con esa disposición solían ser más violentos y groseros.

Itachi soltó un suspiro. A diez metros tras él los niños corrían y cada diez pasos hacían una sentadilla. Itachi giró a verlos de reojo, el cabello de los tres había crecido mucho y a Naruto el fleco le llegaba hasta la nariz. Itachi siempre había usado el cabello atado porque (sinceramente) era bastante malo para cortar el cabello, algo le decía que si intentaba hacerles un corte a los chicos los dejaría como si los hubiera mordido un animal.

— _Vamos corriendo, corriendo por el camino_. —Naruto iba cantando alegre, aunque cada tanto se le metía cabello en la boca—. _Por el camino, Camino de la Serpiente._

 _—_ _Y el que se caiga, se cae al vacío, vamos corriendo, Camino de la Serpiente. —_ Sasuke siguió el estribillo e Itachi sinceramente se sorprendió que pudieran correr, cantar y hacer sentadillas. Sin perder el paso giró a ver a Hinata, la niña ya no sudaba como al inicio y su semblante se veía muy calmo mientras corría con expresión de ir pensando en otra cosa.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Naruto le gritó y ella abrió grandes los ojos asustada—. ¡Tienes que cantar también!

— _Por el Camino, Camino de la Serpiente. —_ Para sorpresa de Itachi ella cantó también, seguramente no se había dado cuenta que él se encontraba cerca, pues nunca abría la boca en su presencia. Su voz era infantil y delgada, pero tenía buen timbre.

— _Si nos caemos nos caemos juntos, Camino de la Serpiente, corriendo sin rumbo. —_ Los tres cantaron juntos e Itachi siguió avanzando con la vista al frente. Sin rumbo. Aunque eran pequeños pudiera ser que de alguna manera también anidara en su alma la misma desazón que a veces lo embargaba a él.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

—Escuchen. —Itachi se colocó frente a ellos y por primera vez después de casi un año los observó buscando los cambios en ellos. Los tres habían crecido un poco y evidentemente todo su cuerpo se había fortalecido, aunque tenían un aire a vagabundos que solo podía retirar un buen baño y bastante jabón.

—¿Qué pasa Itachi-Taichou? —Naruto colocó ambas manos tras su nuca, el cabello rubio le caía espeso por los hombros, Sasuke parecía —sinceramente— alguna especie de cacatúa, con el cabello rebelde erizado sin control. Hinata en cambio tenía un bonito cabello liso y tan negro que a veces se veía azul, pero estaba tan descuidada como los otros dos en asuntos de limpieza.

—Han corrido mucho y lo han hecho bien.

—¿Ya podemos quitarnos las pesas? —Naruto agitó las manos en el aire, los tres llevaban pesas en los tobillos y en las muñecas y más que shinobis buscando el camino a la excelencia parecían una especie de presos que él estuviera torturando.

—No Naruto-kun. —Itachi sacó tres papeles de su bolsillo, los niños lo miraron interesados. Después de tanto correr con el mismo paisaje enfrente era lógico que cualquier cosa fuera de la rutina los emocionara al máximo—. Quizás no lo hayan notado, pero en todo este tiempo han estado usando energía natural para moverse, respirar y entrenar. —El rostro ingenuo de los niños le dejaba muy a las claras que no entendían que tan grande era aquella proeza.

—¡Somos los mejores dattebayo! —Naruto alzó un puño al aire feliz.

—Ahora quisiera enfocar la segunda parte de nuestro entrenamiento en sus cualidades específicas, —Itachi siguió hablando antes de que a los niños se les ocurriera pensar que apenas iban a la mitad—, para eso necesito que cada quien tome uno de estos papeles. Tú primero Sasuke. —A pesar de que nada en él lo delataba su estómago se apretó cuando le paso a su hermano uno de aquellos papeles. Con sus ingenuos ojos negros Sasuke sujetó el papel mismo que se inflamó como si le hubiera puesto combustible y al instante se hizo cenizas.

—¡Ah! —Sasuke soltó un jadeo y tanto Naruto como Hinata abrieron grandes los ojos.

—Eso quiere decir que eres afín al fuego. —Itachi sintió como las comisuras de la boca se le estiraban ligeramente mientras le daba un golpecito en la frente a su hermano—. Como yo.

—¿Cómo usted Itachi-Taichou? —Las mejillas de Sasuke se encendieron de gozo e Itachi asintió lentamente, aquella era una buena noticia, si los dos eran afines al fuego podría enseñarle a Sasuke jutsus de fuego sin ningún problema, sería un buen maestro para su hermano.

—Ahora tu Naruto-kun. —El niño dio un paso envalentonado, pero al sujetar su papel inmediatamente éste se partió en dos.

—¡Ah! —Naruto abrió enormes los ojos—. ¡Yo no fui!, ¡se partió solo dattebayo!

—No te preocupes Naruto-kun. —Itachi lo tranquilizó—. Eso significa que puedes manejar el elemento del viento.

—¿Usted también puede? —Naruto preguntó curioso.

—Aunque puedo usar ciertas técnicas de viento los elementos con los que soy afín son el fuego y el rayo. —Itachi sujetó uno de los papeles que primero se arrugo y luego se incendió convirtiéndose en cenizas, para sorpresa de Itachi antes de que eso pasara se cortó casi a la mitad.

—¡El suyo también se partió! —Naruto señaló contento—. Aunque no tanto como el mío, dattebayo. —Muy pocas personas en el mundo podían ser afines a tres elementos, Itachi observó las cenizas ser barridas por el viento francamente perplejo, ¿sería que aquel entrenamiento lo había cambiado más de lo que suponía en un inicio?, ¿o acaso era una oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida para entrenar correctamente a Naruto?, el viento era débil contra el fuego, pero fuerte contra el rayo. Itachi tenía el fuego, el rayo y aparentemente el viento también había decidido favorecerlo. Una gama de posibilidades se abrió ante su mente.

—¿Y Hinata que es? —Sasuke lo sujetó por la tela del pantalón e Itachi se vio obligado a reaccionar.

—¿Puede tomar uno Hinata-dono? —Con sus enormes ojos color perla la niña sujetó un papel y al instante quedo empapado.

—¡Eso debe ser agua! —Naruto chilló extasiado, pero Itachi dio un paso atrás increíblemente decepcionado. Nunca, jamás en su vida había podido hacer un solo jutsu que involucrara el elemento agua, era entendible. El elemento que era más afín a él era el fuego —como casi todos los Uchiha—, pero el fuego era débil contra el agua, para mayores desgracias el agua era débil contra la Tierra pero no es que Itachi le hubiera prestado mucha atención a los jutsus de tierra en el pasado.

—¿Si eres afín al agua vas a apagar mi fuego? —Sasuke ya le estaba cuestionando a su compañera con esa mente aguda suya—. ¡No quiero que se vuelva vapor!

—¡El agua suena muy guay dattebayo! —Pero solo hasta entonces Itachi se dio cuenta de que Hinata lo estaba viendo a él y lucía terriblemente solitaria al hacerlo.

Había elogiado a su hermano. Había tranquilizado a Naruto. Pero a ella solo le había entregado un paso atrás que hablaba de rechazo. ¿Cuántas veces más iba a equivocarse entrenando a Hinata Hyuuga?

—Hinata-dono, usted es afín al elemento agua. —Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y le retiró el papel mojado de las manos, para su mayor malestar notó que ella tenía los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas—. Lamento si se ha llevado una idea equivocada, no es que no me guste que pueda usar el agua, lo que pasa es que es un elemento que no domino y en el que no podré enseñarle gran cosa. —Hinata agachó la cabeza, como si incluso en eso no fuera más que una molestia. Itachi intentó decirle algo, cualquier cosa, ¿acaso era tan inútil que no podía consolar a una simple niña?

—Ya, ya. —Fue Naruto quien le dio unas palmaditas consoladoras en la espalda—. Si Itachi-Taichou no puede enseñarte el agua solo hay que inventarlo nosotros, dattebayo.

—Como si fuera tan fácil inventar un jutsu. —Sasuke frunció increíblemente las cejas.

—¡Alguien debió inventarlos en algún momento! —El rubio se aferró a su idea.

—Uh… —Bueno, tenía lógica.

—Vas a aprender muchos jutsus de agua y cuando regreses le dirás a tu padre y luego vivirás conmigo como lo prometimos, ¡dattebayo! —Naruto sujetó a Hinata de las dos manos y sus ojos eran de un azul inmenso. Hinata lo observó, entreabrió un poco la boca y por primera vez desde que la conocía Itachi descubrió una chispa de esperanza en la profundidad de sus melancólicos ojos.

—¡Hai, Naruto-kun! —Y aquel no era el momento, suponía, de decirles que era poco probable que dejaran a la heredera Hyuuga vivir con el jinchuriki del Kyuuby, pero por el momento no quería ser él quien extinguiera aquella escena. Sintió un tirón en el pantalón y giró la vista abajo solo para encontrarse a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido en un mohín de disgusto.

Tonto y celoso hermanito menor.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y le dio con dos dedos sobre la frente.

Por alguna razón Sasuke giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas infladas.

Sí que eran adorables.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Sí, lo han adivinado, nuestros muchachos están corriendo por el Camino de la Serpiente de Dragon Ball Z. Mientras escribía éste capítulo me imaginaba a Goku corriendo sin parar y una sonrisa se me colaba en el rostro, la verdad adoro lo que el Camino de la Serpiente significa, el correr con una meta en mente, el peligro de caer, la falta de comida y de agua, el fortalecimiento mental y físico que resulta al final, ¡simplemente me fascina!

Agradezco a:

 **Hellenliz**

 **Ana**

 **Bea1258**

 **Citlali Uchiha**

 **Invader Zam**

 **Carlos29**

 **Gaby L**

 **Ruka Jimotoraku**

 **Hyuga Meiko chan**

 **Violetamonster**

 **Simazame**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan**

 **Jackie Sly**

 **RankaxAlto**

 **Priscilla**

 **ViictoOriia Hyuga**

 **Soo Hyun Yuki**

 **Emmamador**

 **Wichipown**

 **AlectoSnape**

 **Letyk s**

 **Carolina15234**

 **Jovino006**

 **Hinauchia4ever**

 **NANA-chan53**

 **Flor-VIB412**

 **Avis**

 **Debraa316**

 **Angel maria 15**

 **Amatista95**

 **De-Dei**

 **Hyuga meiko chan**

 **Chio-sempai**

 **Jhossietaisho**

 **Clara**

 **FlorItachiUchiha**

 **Abril Sandoval**

 **Carito Uchiha**

 **Rafaela**

 **Cinthya**

 **La tierna Hinata-chan**

 **OWhite Rose0**

 **Yuki Jonito**

 **Hitoki-chan**

 **Kandiliz25**

 **Jokerumi**

 **Kds**

 **Papaleta**

 **Komorebi-chama**

 **Hinatahina**

 **EthereldCrow**

 **Arashi Shirou**

A todos muchas gracias por leer. También quiero comentarles que éste era el último capítulo que tenía escrito así que adiós actualizaciones semanales. De cualquier manera espero no tardarme mucho en subir un capitulo nuevo.

En cuanto a dudas existenciales Shisui sí va a aparecer de nuevo, no desesperen y como pueden ver el sitio al que Itachi se iba a llevar a Hinata no era figurativo.

Agradezco también a quienes se pasaron a leer mi oneshot "Ojos fantasmas" son los mejores.

 _10 de Junio del 2016, Viernes._


	7. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Amigo o enemigo?**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Naruto no podía estar más contento, ¡había aprendido una técnica nueva!, por días y días y días y semanas y semanas y semanas había estado intentando darle forma al viento, ¡aquello era sumamente difícil con tanto aire!, en el Camino de la Serpiente lo único que había era un camino de piedra, un montón de nubes y viento así que cuando Naruto quería manipular el viento siempre venía más del que necesitaba. En una ocasión casi había tirado a Sasuke del camino (al parecer todavía no se lo perdonaba).

¡Pero por fin!, después de tanto tiempo había logrado crear una espada de viento.

—Uh… —Hinata observó la espada curiosa—. ¿Qué es eso? —De la empuñadura sobresalían tres tiras de aire que colgaban hasta el piso.

—Creo que son sus colas. —Naruto respondió con seguridad.

—Las espadas no tienen colas. —Sasuke lo regañó, porque últimamente Sasuke se la pasaba regañando, su amigo tenía las comisuras de la boca, las manos y parte de la ropa chamuscadas. Sasuke podía hacer grandes cosas con fuego, incluso hacía un dragón de fuego que corría aproximadamente veinte metros por el Camino de la Serpiente antes de desaparecer. Pero todas las técnicas de fuego que Sasuke hacía eran momentáneas, ¡él en cambio podía mantener la espada de viento en sus manos y pelear con ella! Y si la sujetaba de la empuñadura no se cortaba (porque al inicio había estado a punto de perder los dedos).

—Pues mi espada tiene colas. —Naruto refunfuño—. Se llama Kobito **(1)**.

—¿Kobito? —Sasuke arqueó las dos cejas—. ¡Es un nombre estúpido! Y para empezar las espadas no tienen nombre.

—A-a mí me parece lindo. —Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, últimamente hacía mucho eso.

—¿Y para que haces una espada si apestas en kenjutsu? —El último mes Itachi les había enseñado kenjutsu todas las tardes, pero a pesar de que ya eran expertos en posiciones básicas y ataques sencillos el único que parecía tener aptitudes para la misma era Sasuke.

—¡También puedo hacer un shuriken! —Naruto levantó la espada que en sus manos se transformó en un enorme shuriken de aire—. ¡Kobito-shuriken!

—¿Ni siquiera le vas a cambiar el nombre? —Sasuke lo observó como un caso perdido—. Y te recuerdo que tampoco es que seas muy bueno arrojando shurikens.

—Pero éste es más sencillo. —Naruto lo arrojó adelante y para sorpresa de los otros dos rasgó el aire con un chillido y avanzó cerca de treinta metros antes de desaparecer—. ¡Es demasiado grande para no darle a algo!

—Supongo. —Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Pero Itachi-Taichou dijo que las espadas de viento eran especiales porque eran invisibles, ¡la tuya incluso tiene colas!

—Uh… es que así es más guay dattebayo. —La verdad es que aunque al principio había querido hacer una espada invisible siempre se terminaba pintando de azul con su chakra, así que Naruto se había rendido. Incluso cuando no se pintaba de azul se podía ver perfectamente los bordes de la espada.

—Yo también… —La triste voz de Hinata provocó que tanto Sasuke como Naruto giraran a verla—. También quisiera hacer algo así… —Hasta el momento Hinata no había podido hacer ni un solo jutsu de agua que mereciera la atención. Itachi la había puesto a concentrar energía natural y convertirla en agua y aunque lo había conseguido se había quedado estancada en ese paso pues su Taichou desconocía cualquier jutsu de agua y la teoría no estaba sirviendo de mucho.

—¿No puedes hacer una espada de agua? —Naruto preguntó ingenuo.

—Jamás he visto una espada de agua. —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Sería más sencillo hacer un dragón de agua porque ni el agua ni el fuego se pueden manejar como el viento.

—Como sea. —Naruto hizo morros y echó a andar, a los pocos segundos sintió que Sasuke y Hinata lo seguían. Tal vez estaban demasiado cansados para discutir. Naruto usualmente no se sentía cansado, pero a veces Hinata tenía tan poca fuerza que se dormía junto al camino como un cachorro y Sasuke corría medio dormido medio despierto, como si estuviera flotando. Alguna que otra vez Naruto había tenido que parar por ellos aunque él no se sintiera particularmente agotado.

Pero en esta ocasión los tres estaban cansados, Naruto ya había notado que su límite de manipulación de elemento aire era de aproximadamente quince minutos antes de que las piernas empezaran a fallarle. Se preguntó si ya se estaría acercando la hora de dormir y si Itachi iba a regresar pronto para abrazarlos, Naruto se había acostumbrado a ello, a dormir sobre su rodilla, acomodar la cabeza sobre su hombro y sentir un chakra cálido rodearlo, era su momento favorito del día y también el de Sasuke, aunque parecía que a Hinata no le hacía particular gracia.

Naruto la giró a ver de reojo, había cosas que no entendía de Hinata, como cuando lloraba en la noche, Naruto a veces le secaba las mejillas y le daba golpecitos en la espalda —como a un camarada caído en desgracia— pero nunca hablaban de ello en las mañanas. Tampoco entendía que hablara despacito y que no lo mirara a los ojos mucho tiempo cuando hablaban, pero no importaba, ¡Hinata era guay!

—¡Oh! —Naruto señaló al frente—. ¡Miren eso! —Hinata y Sasuke levantaron la mirada—. ¡Es un edificio de aguas termales!

—¿Qué hace en medio del camino un edificio de aguas termales? —Sasuke observó aquello con sospecha, el edificio estaba al lado del camino, como si volara por encima de las nubes.

—No sé, ¡pero podremos bañarnos! —El rostro de Naruto se iluminó y Hinata dio un atontado paso adelante como si aquel sueño fuera a desvanecerse si dejaba de verlo.

—Esperen. —Como siempre Sasuke cortó sus intentos de correr a la libertad—. Itachi-Taichou se adelantó hace mucho y aun no regresa.

—¿Y eso qué? —Naruto estaba marchando en su mismo lugar cada vez más rápido, ansioso de salir pitando al agua.

—Que podría ser una trampa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos de Naruto lo miraron horrorizados—. ¡No, solo son aguas termales!

—Po-por favor Sasuke-kun… —Hinata habló quedo, con ambas manos apretadas al frente, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—No. Tenemos que esperar a Itachi-Taichou.

—Pe-pero… —Hinata tartamudeó.

—¡Vamos a ir a bañarnos aunque no quieras! —Naruto apretó fuertes los tirantes de su mochila—. ¡Y no va a pasar nada!, seguro Itachi-Taichou ya está adentro.

—Él no entraría sin nosotros. —Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—O tal vez sí. —Naruto alzó la respingona nariz—. También él apestaba. —Sasuke realmente no podía rebatir eso—. Además si es una trampa eso quiere decir que está ahí dentro y hay que sacarlo ¡dattebayo!

—Hum. —Eso sonaba menos desleal que salir corriendo a bañarse en cuanto habían tenido la oportunidad—. De acuerdo. —Sasuke les dio su beneplácito y en la mirada extasiada de sus compañeros pudo comprobar que ambos eran idiotas. También Hinata por muy niña Hyuuga que fuera.

—¡Vamos! —Los tres corrieron al edificio, aunque sin ser conscientes adoptaron la formación de reconocimiento que Itachi les había enseñado.

— _Naruto-kun tú al frente por si hay que atacar, Hinata-dono usted en medio, use sus ojos, recorra el perímetro, busque peligros, Sasuke tú eres la retaguardia, tus compañeros te confían sus espaldas, no lo olvides. —_ Itachi los había hecho machacar tantas veces esa formación que entraron al edificio en sus posiciones de forma automática.

—Uh. —Apenas entrar Naruto sacudió una mano frente a su cara—. Esto esta viejo.

—Y polviento. —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Hay-hay toallas por allá. —Hinata señaló un estante en donde se encontraban toallas blancas y limpias bien acomodadas, algo que no colaba demasiado con el estado de abandono del resto del lugar.

—¡Y sandalias! —Naruto se sacó los zapatos ninja mientras corría descalzo a donde las sandalias lo esperaban apiladas.

—¿No debería haber un encargado por aquí? —Sasuke enarcó una ceja inquieto, pero ni Hinata ni Naruto le hicieron caso—. Escuchen par de zoquetes. —Frustrado Sasuke los siguió, pero ellos ni siquiera giraron a verlo. A veces Naruto y Hinata hacían eso, crear un frente común en su contra, de Naruto se lo esperaba, pero Hinata a veces lo hacía cuando sabía que era prudente escucharlo pero la mentalidad idiota de Naruto era más fácil de seguir.

—¡Ey, miren que guay! —Naruto se quitó a toda prisa la playera y fue dejando un reguero de ropa mientras se envolvía en una toalla, Sasuke lo miró con incredulidad cuando se sacó el short y la ropa interior sin ninguna clase de recato, aun cuando Hinata estaba ahí.

—¡Uh! —Hinata se puso roja y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—¡Oye idiota! —Sasuke le dio un capo en la cabeza—. No te desnudes frente a otros.

—¿Por qué? —En los ojos del rubio era claro que no tenía idea de aquella regla de sociedad.

—Porque… —Sasuke parpadeó, pero luego vio a Hinata que parecía echar humo de la cabeza—. ¡Porque Hinata es una niña tarado!

—Oh. —Naruto pareció encontrar aquella explicación sensata—. Es porque ellas no tienen pajarito, ¿verdad?

—No, no tienen. —Sasuke recordaba muy vagamente a su madre decirle algo de eso cuando era más chico—. Ellas tienen… —Bueno, quien sabe qué tendrían, pero pajarito no, eso seguro.

—¿Qué tienen? —Naruto estaba esperando la respuesta como un niño curioso de la Academia.

—Pues… —Sasuke frunció exageradamente las cejas—. Eso. Díselo Hinata. —Sí, que hablara la experta. Para gran confusión de los dos Hinata empezó a negar con la cabeza cada vez más fuerte con el rostro rojo como jitomate.

—¿Eh?, ¿por qué no quieres decir? —Naruto se acercó hasta ella—. No estés triste. —Finalmente Naruto dedujo que la falta de pajarito la apenaba—. No nos vamos a burlar de ti.

—Uh… —Finalmente Hinata levantó el rostro, pero estaba tan avergonzada que se le habían corrido las lágrimas, Naruto dio un bote al verla así.

—Oii Sasuke, haz algo. —No es que Sasuke hubiera tenido suerte en el pasado en hacer que Hinata dejara de llorar, esa era más la especialidad de Naruto.

—Deja de llorar Hinata. —Le ordeno con la rudeza con la que le hablaba Shisui cuando lloraba por rasparse las rodillas, para su sorpresa Hinata dio un respingo y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Nos vamos a bañar y lo vamos a hacer juntos porque este lugar podría ser una trampa, así que vas a ir ahí con nosotros.

—Pe-pero… —Hinata los miró con horror—. Las chicas no-no pueden enseñar su cuerpo desnudo a los chi-chicos, me-me van a castigar. —Hacía tiempo que no hablaba de los castigos de su clan—. Soy la heredera, solo puedo desnudarme frente a mi esposo.

—No tienes esposo. —Sasuke la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. Además esta es una misión de rescate de Itachi-Taichou.

—Uh… —Hinata pareció encontrar una esperanza en esas palabras—. La-la misión siempre va primero, ¿ve-verdad?

—¡Claro, dattebayo! —Naruto saltó.

—Así que pónganse las toallas todos. —Sasuke se envolvió con la toalla la cintura y empezó a sacarse la ropa, Hinata también lo hizo, aunque considerablemente despacio y titubeante. Naruto que los esperaba con la toalla cayéndole por las caderas notó con sorpresa que la espalda de Hinata era blanca como la nieve, mucho más blanca que la piel de Sasuke.

—Que guay. —Le pasó una mano por la espalda solo para ver si una piel tan blanca se sentía diferente o no, Hinata dio un bote—. ¡Eres muy blanca! —A pesar de lo sucios que estaban y lo mal que olían la espalda de Hinata parecía leche. Hinata lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y la toalla sujeta contra su pecho.

—Bien, vamos. —Sasuke pasó de oírlos y señaló a las termas—. ¡A bañarnos! Y encontrar a Itachi-Taichou, claro…

—Sí. —Naruto y Hinata lo siguieron con pasos cortos debido a las sandalias, los tres entraron por una puerta medio desvencijada que daba a unos cambiadores (ahí era donde debían desnudarse y no afuera), Sasuke leyó todas las instrucciones; antes de meterse a las termas tenían que quitarse toda la suciedad con el jabón afuera en las regaderas.

—Naruto, ni se te ocurra aventar tu mugre de más de un año al agua. —Sasuke lo miró con mala cara.

—Uh… —Naruto detuvo su pie en el aire culpable.

—Vamos. —Los tres entraron a unas regaderas tan desiertas que parecían casi fantasmales y aunque Hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse al final ganó en ella su deseo de estar limpia y se sentó en un banco a lavarse el cabello. Naruto la miró de reojo intentando ver que tenía en lugar de pajarito, pero ahí donde las piernas de Hinata se juntaban no parecía haber nada.

—Eh Sasuke… —Naruto inició titubeante, pero por alguna razón Sasuke se sentía sofocado.

—Ya sé. —Sintió que se le coloreaban las mejillas—. Y yo tampoco sé. —Al final los tres se olvidaron de diferencias anatómicas y se llenaron de burbujas de jabón cual monos de nieve. Hinata se limpió el cabello más de tres veces con shampoo y agua y Naruto se restregó en todos los sitios por donde no se había restregado antes, Sasuke se perdió tanto en la sensación del jabón contra su cuerpo que se le olvido que estaban buscando a Itachi.

Cuando su pelo dejo de ser un pegoste y comprobaron que olían a limpio corrieron a las aguas termales con las toallas cubriéndolos.

Naruto entró tirándose una bomba, Hinata entró de ladito, como una niña educada, Sasuke entró por el escalón —como las personas normales, suponía—. En cuanto los tres estuvieron en el agua las heridas del entrenamiento les empezaron a escocer, Naruto dio un chillido cuando empezó a salir vapor de sus heridas como si se tratara de un volcán en erupción, pero luego las heridas se cerraron con rapidez. Acostumbrados al poder de sanación de Naruto Hinata y Sasuke no le prestaron atención.

Pasados unos minutos Sasuke empezó a arrullarse contra la saliente y Naruto a hacer bucitos, Hinata estaba jugando a hacer ondas con el agua cuando de repente se puso de pie y giró la cabeza a la derecha.

—Byakugan. —Sasuke se puso de pie en automático y Naruto hizo lo mismo, aunque su formación de defensa no se veía muy imponente con los tres apenas cubiertos por las toallas y un poco rojos por el vapor. Dos figuras empezaron a dibujarse saliendo de las regaderas, una aproximadamente de su tamaño y otra más grande, casi de la altura de Itachi.

—A lo mejor nada más quieren bañarse. —Naruto comentó inseguro.

—No lo creo. —Sasuke apretó los dientes, la figura más pequeña corría hacía ellos a gran velocidad.

—¡Ey!, —Sasuke asumió su posición de líder—, ¿Quién eres?

—¿Eh? —Finalmente la figura se detuvo, era un niño de cabello muy blanco y ojos violetas, parecía de su edad y estaba tan desnudo como un animalito.

—¡Ah! —Hinata enrojeció, pero tuvo que obligarse a concentrarse y no desviar la mirada de su posible adversario.

—Dije, ¿Quién eres? —Sasuke frunció el ceño echando una mirada inquisitiva atrás, donde la otra figura caminaba a paso lento hacía ellos, como si no le merecieran especial importancia.

—Hozuki Suigetsu. —El niño se hizo un charco de agua en el suelo logrando que los tres soltaran un jadeo—. ¿Quién eres tú? —Sasuke apenas alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y girarse con el puño por delante, el niño había aparecido tras él, casi como si se hubiera aparecido. A pesar de que le dio un puñetazo en la cara el chico se hizo agua al contacto con el impacto y se disolvió en las aguas termales—. ¡Que agresivo!

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. —Sasuke apretó las cejas observando el agua en espera de encontrar su chakra.

—¡Esta ahí! —Hinata, con el Byakugan activado, señaló tras Naruto, el rubio pegó un brinco ayudado de un par de clones que creó al instante.

—Oh. —El niño tomó forma humana de nuevo, tenía los morados ojos muy abiertos—. Me viste, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—Un Uchiha y un Hyuuga. —La voz detrás de ellos les hizo recordar que aquel niño no iba solo. Sasuke se regañó a sí mismo por no llevar sus armas a ese lugar—. Ustedes deben ser el equipo de niños que mandó Konoha. —La voz del joven era estoica y sin inflexiones, su cabello también era blanco y sus ojos de un violeta apagado.

—¡Mangetsu-Niisan! —El niño sonrió y para Naruto fue una sorpresa descubrir la hilera de dientes puntiagudos que se escondía dentro de su boca—. ¿Ellos son la razón por la que nos enviaron aquí?

—Sí. —Mangetsu entró al agua como si ellos no estuvieran ahí con los puños prestos a atacar, considerándolos meramente parte del paisaje.

—¿Los mandaron a matarnos o algo así? —Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—¿Matarlos? —Suigetsu arqueó ambas cejas—. ¿Podemos hacerlo Mangetsu-Niisan?

—Preferiría no lidiar con Cuervo-san de momento. —Mangetsu se recargó contra una saliente y cerró los ojos dejando claro con su actitud que no pensaba que fueran siquiera lo suficiente importantes para estar en guardia.

—¿Quién es Cuervo-san? —Naruto balbuceó confundido, pero parecía que Suigetsu tampoco lo sabía.

—Si no los mandaron a matarnos entonces por qué los enviaron aquí. —Sasuke no era tonto, sabía reconocer un chakra que lo superaba y aquella persona llamada Mangetsu tenía un chakra que le recordaba al nivel de un jounnin.

—Los dirigentes de la aldea dijeron que sí Konoha enviaba niños al Camino de la Serpiente nosotros no íbamos a ser menos. —Suigetsu se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca—. Éramos seis al principio.

—¿Y dónde están los otros tres? —Naruto preguntó con un parpadeo.

—Cuatro. —Sasuke lo vio con mala cara—. Sí eran seis al principio y ahora son dos faltan cuatro.

—¿Eh? —Suigetsu se rascó la barbilla—. Ah no, entonces al principio éramos siete.

—Te voy a dar unas clases extras de matemáticas. —Mangetsu murmuró adormilado. Hinata lo observó de reojo, los hermanos se parecían muchísimo, casi como Sasuke e Itachi, pero aunque Mangetsu pareciera no prestarles atención algo le decía a Hinata que era peligroso.

—Bueno, que pasó con los que no están. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues que se murieron. —Suigetsu se encogió de hombros—. ¿Ustedes cuantos eran al principio?

—Cuatro y seguimos siendo cuatro. —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Nuestro líder llegara en cualquier momento. —A Hinata le pareció que Mangetsu se sonreía un poco, pero era una sonrisa que tenía mucho de maldad.

—Hum. —Suigetsu los miró como calibrando su potencial, al final no pareció muy impresionado y ladeó la cabeza—. Si tú lo dices.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Mira esto: _Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu._ —Siempre más práctico Sasuke formó una enorme bola de fuego y tanto sus compañeros como Suigetsu se tuvieron que arrojar al agua para no quemarse. Mangetsu ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

—Eso fue guay. —Suigetsu sacó la cabeza del agua con una enorme sonrisa—. Pero supera esto: _Mizudeppo No Jutsu. —_ Sasuke no pudo esquivarlo, Suigetsu puso su dedo como si se tratara de una pistola y para su enorme sorpresa le disparó una bala de agua que le dio en el brazo y aunque no lo perforó le causo un dolor enorme.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Naruto preguntó con la boca abierta, más emocionado por la técnica que por las heridas de su compañero.

—Soy un chico agua. —Suigetsu le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Chico agua? —Naruto apretó los puños con los ojos brillando—. ¡Entonces puedes enseñarle a Hinata-chan!

—¿Ah? —Suigetsu frunció el ceño, al girar la mirada se encontró con una niña de ojos color perla, cabello negro a los hombros y rostro de estar muy asustada—. ¿A ella? —Su decepción era patente.

—Hinata-chan es muy guay dattebayo. —Naruto lo sujetó de los hombros y lo jaló hacía él mientras Sasuke lo veía con mala cara por hacerle tanta fiesta a alguien que lo había lastimado.

—No lo parece. —Suigetsu puso morros—. ¿Y yo qué gano?

—Uh… —Naruto elevó un dedo—. Sasuke puede enseñarte su bola de fuego.

—Soy un chico agua. —Suigetsu arrugó el ceño—. El fuego y yo no nos llevamos.

—¿Qué tal kenjutsu?

—Eso me lo enseña Mangetsu-niisan.

—¿Clones de sombra?

—Ya sé hacerlos.

—Que tal esto. —Naruto moldeó aire y en menos de cinco segundos ya tenía su bonita espada entre las manos—. Se llama Kobito.

—Es guay. —Suigetsu ladeó la cabeza—. Ok. Trato hecho. —Desde su posición Mangetsu abrió un ojo, observó por un momento a su hermano y volvió a dejar caer los parpados.

—Ok. —Suigetsu se colocó enfrente de Hinata con ambas manos en la cintura, el agua le tapaba prácticamente hasta la cadera, pero aun así Hinata estaba roja—. Supongo que eres elemento agua, ¿qué sabes hacer?

—So-solo moldear un poco… —Hinata extendió ambas manos y luego de tortuosos segundos tuvo una pequeña bolita de agua en sus manos.

—¡Ey! —Suigetsu se agachó para ver el agua más de cerca—. Nunca había visto a nadie que pudiera hacer una bolita de agua sin que tocara sus manos, ¡ya viste Mangetsu-Niisan! —Pero Mangetsu ni siquiera se dio por enterado—. Ah, bueno. —El niño se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca—. ¿Qué quieres por la espada de aire?

—N-no sé… —Hinata parecía un poco menos que aterrada, no tenía idea de qué jutsus de agua existían, en su clan ni siquiera se hablaba de algún otro jutsu que no estuviera relacionado con el Byakugan o el Junken.

—Tiene que ser algo tan guay como mi Kobito. —Naruto sentenció.

—Qué te parece éste: _Suiton Suidan No Jutsu._ —Suigetsu se hizo para atrás como si estuviera metiendo aire en sus pulmones y luego soltó un enorme chorro de agua por la boca, tan fuerte que las aguas termales se dividieron en dos.

—¡Es como la bola de fuego de Sasuke! —Naruto apretó ambos puños—. Trato hecho. —Sasuke rodó los ojos, sí que Naruto era malo negociando.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi había adelantado a su equipo cerca de diez minutos buscando adversarios en el camino; curiosamente no se había encontrado a nadie, últimamente los niños habían avanzado en sus técnicas así que solía dejarlos mayor tiempo sin vigilancia.

Por un rato caminó por el lado izquierdo del sendero buscando alguna presencia, pero al no encontrar nada se decidió a volver, o por lo menos aquel fue su pensamiento, para su sorpresa distinguió una especie de edificio a lo lejos, algo parecido a un hostal.

De todos los rumores acerca del Camino de la Serpiente nunca había escuchado que hubiera edificios a lo largo del sendero. Preocupado por si era una trampa intentó buscar rastros de chakra o quizás algún indicio de genjutsu. Nada. Parecía que aquel edificio que flotaba al lado del camino era real y muy palpable.

Itachi frunció ligeramente el ceño, los niños llegarían en pocos minutos y debía asegurarse que aquel lugar era seguro, si en realidad era una especie de hostal nadie rechazaría un buen baño y si por el contrario era una trampa impediría que los niños entraran.

—Buenas tardes. —Anunció abriendo la puerta, aquel lugar tenía los pisos más brillantes que hubiera visto en toda su vida y un aire a limpio que a Itachi le dio un poco de corte presentarse con tan malas pintas.

—Buenas tardes. —Una mujer rolliza le contestó desde atrás del mostrador, usaba unos pesados lentes, pero sus ojos parecían amables—. Shinobi, me supongo. —Itachi asintió con la cabeza y recorrió con la mirada el lugar.

—No sabía que había un sitio como éste en el Camino de la Serpiente.

—Oh querido. —La mujer salió de atrás del mostrador, sobre su ropa llevaba un enorme delantal—. ¿Quién sabe en realidad que hay en el Camino de la Serpiente?, después de correr tanto cualquiera quiere un buen baño y una cama cómoda.

—Uh. —Itachi dio una rápida mirada a la entrada—. Estoy esperando…

—¿Compañeros? —La mujer negó con una mano—. Ya llegarán, tienen que pasar por aquí de todas maneras. ¡Sairiko-chan! —Al instante se presentó una jovencita frente a ellos, era delgada, con un largo cabello oscuro que le llegaba hasta las caderas, piel muy pálida y unos enormes y oscuros ojos que le recordaron a los de su clan.

—¿Me ha llamado? —La joven vestía una yukata de trabajo y un delantal encima.

—¿Puedes acompañar a Shinobi-san a una habitación?, seguramente deseara tomar un baño. —Itachi se apresuró a negar y reiterar que estaba esperando a su equipo, pero la sonrisa suave que le dirigió la joven lo desarmó por completo.

—Por supuesto, por aquí… eh…

—Itachi. —El joven carraspeó, hacía tiempo que no usaba demasiado su voz si no era para darle indicaciones a sus aprendices.

—Itachi-san. —La joven acomodó delicadamente un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, Itachi notó sus orejas pequeñas y lo bien que olía en comparación a sí mismo, inconscientemente dio un paso atrás.

— _¿Sabes Tachi? —_ Le pareció ver que Shisui suspiraba pesadamente sujetándolo de un hombro— _. Sé que no lo haces con mala intención, pero siempre les das a las chicas la idea equivocada._ —Le pareció que la joven (Sairiko, según lo que había escuchado) se encogía un poco ante aquel gesto que quizás podía confundirse con desprecio o arrogancia.

—Lo lamento, —nunca le había gustado que las mujeres se sintieran cohibidas frente a él, pese a que nunca lograba un efecto contrario—, después de un entrenamiento tan prolongado mi olor corporal resulta desagradable, así que prefiero mantener las distancias.

—Ah. —Un sonrojo se coló en las mejillas de la joven, Itachi recordó vagamente a Hinata cuando Naruto le susurraba en el oído para que Sasuke no escuchara la broma que quería jugarle—. Es un alivio. —Itachi quiso decirle que una presencia tan agradable y simpática como la suya no podría ser en manera alguna un incordio, pero no se atrevió, siempre era parco con las palabras y torpe con las mujeres—. Su habitación es esta. —La joven le pasó una bonita llave dorada—. Si sus compañeros llegan los pondré en las habitaciones de al lado.

—Gracias. —Itachi hizo una corta reverencia y entró a la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta vio como la jovencita se alejaba, era muy delgada y casi no tenía curvas, daba un aspecto sencillamente frágil, pero por un momento le pareció que tenía la complexión perfecta para ser rodeada por sus brazos.

Soltó un suspiro. A lo largo de su vida le habían gustado un par de chicas, pero cuando hablaba con ellas nunca podía llevar la conversación hacía temas amorosos, simplemente era torpe con los sentimientos.

En una ocasión le había explicado a Mitobi Uchiha todo lo que se tenía que saber acerca de explosivos ninja, la cantidad exacta de pólvora, la manera de colocarlos, el mejor instante para activarlos. Mitobi había estado encantada con su inteligencia e Itachi estaba seguro que si en aquel momento le hubiera pedido salir ella habría dicho que sí…. Pero no lo había hecho. Bueno, con una misión que requería asesinar a todo tu clan encima no es que hubiera mucho tiempo para romances.

Shisui en cambio siempre estaba listo para abrazar a quien se lo pidiera. La situación de Shisui era muy rara, en toda su vida Itachi jamás lo había visto coquetear con alguna muchacha y sin embargo eran ellas quienes lo acorralaban contra algún pasillo o lo buscaban fuera de su casa. Shisui simplemente decía que se dejaba amar y aquello causaba siempre ciertos problemas entre las chicas que se autoproclamaban sus novias y las que lo querían para superar algún momento.

Shisui podía hacer el amor, pero nunca se había enamorado de ninguna muchacha, Itachi nunca lo oía hablar con especial cariño de alguna, aunque tampoco hablaba mal de ninguna de ellas.

Hablar o no hablar, Itachi ni siquiera podía tomar una decisión como esa porque nunca había estado íntimamente con alguien.

Con movimientos cansados se quitó la ropa y fue acomodándola con cuidado sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia. El espejo del baño le regresó una imagen que, sinceramente, no esperaba. Todos los músculos se le habían marcado mucho más, pero en general se veía más delgado, su cabello era un pegoste enredado y tan sucio como el nido de algún pájaro. Pero había cosas fundamentales que habían cambiado. Itachi notó que tenía mucho más vello entre las piernas y también aquel chiste que nunca había usado había crecido. Bueno, tenía catorce años después de todo.

El rostro se le había afilado un poco y tenía la mirada un tanto rara, ni él mismo reconoció aquellos ojos negros con tintes un tanto grises.

—Es por el cansancio y la suciedad. —Se dijo a sí mismo con decisión y luego se metió bajo la regadera. Se talló cerca de media hora y su cabello fue especialmente difícil de adecentar. Cuando al fin logró sentirse limpio llenó la tina con agua y se hundió en ella sintiendo como todos sus músculos se relajaban poco a poco.

La sensación era simplemente maravillosa, en la tina, con el agua tibia arrullándolo, sintiéndose limpio y libre Itachi sentía que por fin lograba tomar un respiro en su largo y agobiante camino. Sin ser consciente recargó la cabeza contra el filo de la bañera y antes de notarlo meses de entrenamiento sin descanso pasaron factura. Se quedó dormido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi despertó porque alguien lo estaba viendo. Sus ojos se abrieron con la rapidez de un depredador que salta sobre su presa y todo su cuerpo se tensó presintiendo un posible peligro.

—¡Ah! —Le sorprendió ver a Sairiko frente a él, la jovencita acababa de soltar un montón de toallas y llevó las manos a su caliente rostro—. ¡Lo siento!, solo quería traerle las toallas, pero estaba ahí dormido y, y… —Atontado por acabar de despertarse Itachi se levantó escurriendo agua, la muchacha soltó un grito y solo hasta entonces Itachi recordó que estaba completamente desnudo. Avergonzado en lo más propio sujetó una toalla del suelo y se la enredó como pudo contra la cadera.

—Lo siento. —Aunque fuera ella quien hubiese invadido su privacidad.

—¡No, yo, hum! —La joven hizo hueco entre sus dedos y por alguna razón a Itachi le pareció encantadora la manera en la que veía entre sus manos.

—Fue un accidente, no se preocupe.

—Sí, un accidente. —La chica trastabillo, Itachi la sujetó de los hombros y ella colocó las manos sobre su pecho, para Itachi fue como una descarga eléctrica. Su cuerpo menudo junto a él, su aroma a rosas, sus ojos negros tan parecidos a los Uchiha y sus pechos pequeñitos y suaves que apenas se insinuaban entre la ropa.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, sí. —Aturdida la chica giró la mirada a él—. Que tonta. —Sus labios eran pequeños también y parecían muy suaves, Itachi tuvo el deseo de tocarlos, de rozarlos, de lo que sea que un joven de catorce años podría sentir en esa situación.

Pero él no era solamente un joven de catorce años.

Bruscamente la sujetó de los hombros y la separó de su cuerpo, a su rostro volvió aquella mirada carente de sentimiento de sus días de ANBU.

—¿Qué es esto?, ¿una especie de genjutsu?

—¿Eh? —La joven lo observó sin entender.

—De ninguna otra manera yo habría entrado aquí dejando en segundo lugar a mi equipo. —Sin el menor recato se quitó la toalla y empezó a ponerse la ropa sucia, aunque le causara repulsión—. Y aunque admito que alguna vez tuve algún deseo puramente humano la sensación que siento cuando estas cerca no es natural. —Con agilidad y eficiencia se colocó las muñequeras y la observó de reojo—. Es como si te hubieran sacado de mi mente para tentarme.

—No sé de qué habla. —La chica dio un paso atrás luciendo vulnerable, pero Itachi ya estaba demasiado lejos de volver a caer en esa trampa.

—No he visto a nadie más que a mí en éste lugar, mi equipo no ha llegado aunque ya deberían haberlo hecho, ¿Qué es este sitio? —Se dirigió a la puerta y aunque la joven intentó detenerlo la apartó con cierta rudeza de su camino, sus mejillas sonrojadas ya no podían perturbarlo.

En cuanto salió al pasillo las cosas dejaron de ser lo que eran, las hermosas paredes empezaron a volverse viejas, el piso desgastado y lleno de polvo, como si no lo hubieran usado en mucho tiempo. Itachi corrió, buscando alguna fuente de chakra, maldiciéndose por ser tan descuidado y dejar que por una vez su lado humano, su lado adolescente tomara el control de la situación.

En cuanto bajó las escaleras se encontró con unas viejas aguas termales, no había nadie ahí, pero había algunos signos de que no hacía mucho aquel sitio había sido usado. Itachi repasó la pared y descubrió marcas que recordaban al dragón de fuego de Sasuke y aquel tajo en uno de los muros de la pared solo podía ser cosa del poder de viento de Naruto.

Por un pequeño momento sintió pánico. Mientras él tomaba un baño siendo seducido por una fantasía su pequeño equipo había tenido que luchar por sí mismo.

—Sasuke. —Apretó los dientes e intentó buscar el rastro de su chakra, pero él no era un ninja del tipo sensorial, aquello siempre se lo había dejado a Hinata que tenía el Byakugan, ¿estaría Hinata con ellos?, repaso rápidamente el lugar y encontró cuatro pares de sandalias pequeñas y un par grande colocadas sobre un estante. Se acercó a revisarlas, aquello hablaba de cinco personas, cuatro niños y un adulto. Itachi tomó a toda prisa su mochila y salió de ahí como quien sale de un espantoso pueblo fantasma. Afuera la luz del sol le hizo daño en los ojos, El Camino de la Serpiente se extendía tan firme como siempre, ¿los niños habrían seguido el camino?, ¿les habrían hecho daño?, ¿habrían retrocedido?. Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a tomar aire y serenarse. Sasuke era un buen líder, si habían salido completos de allí habrían seguido caminando, su hermano no era de los que esperaban que alguien los rescatara y seguramente Naruto habría estado ansioso por continuar, Hinata quizás estaría dudosa, pero al final habría seguido a los otros dos.

Itachi echó a correr, con todas sus fueras, con la mochila rebotándole contra la espalda, tan rápido que el camino se volvió un manchón a su paso. Sintió que la energía natural se arremolinaba a su alrededor y por primera vez entraba libremente en sus pulmones nutriéndolo, dándole fuerzas para correr sin tener que respirar, dándole tanto impulso a sus pies que se volvían alas y por primera vez en toda su vida fue capaz de llevar a cabo la técnica del cuerpo parpadeante.

No supo cuánto corrió, pero al final fue capaz de verlos, los tres trotaban en la formación que les había enseñado, Naruto adelante, Hinata en medio, Sasuke atrás.

—¡Ah! —Hinata fue la primera en pararse y girar atrás, en sus ojos el Byakugan se encontraba activado—. Itachi-Taichou.

—¡Nii-san! —Sasuke ni siquiera fue consciente de que le había llamado con familiaridad, sus mejillas se encendieron de gozo.

—¡Itachi-Taichou!, pensamos que se había ido sin nosotros, ¡dattebayo! —Itachi se detuvo frente a ellos y se puso en cuclillas, revisando con velocidad sorprendente sus cambios, sus posibles heridas, pero lo único que encontró fue a tres niños limpios que aún olían a jabón.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Sasuke ladeó la cabeza—. Pensamos que ibas adelante.

—No. —Itachi sujetó a Sasuke de la muñeca, solo para comprobar que aquello era real—. Por algunos eventos me he quedado atrás momentáneamente.

—¿Momentáneamente? —Naruto pasó ambas manos tras su nuca—. Pero si lo esperamos tres semanas. ¡Ah, cierto!, Hinata-chan enséñale tu nueva técnica. —La niña asintió con la cabeza, dio un paso atrás y tomó aire.

— _Suiton Suidan No Jutsu. —_ Un enorme chorro de agua salió de su pequeña boca casi con la intensidad con la que Sasuke hacía su bola de fuego, en cuanto la emanación de líquido se acabó Hinata se limpió la boca con el dorso del brazo y lo observó con ojos expectantes, Itachi se obligó a sonreír.

—Eso fue muy impresionante Hinata-dono. —No pudo evitarlo, la sujetó de ambas manos tratando de serenarse.

Lo habían esperado tres semanas.

Hinata sabía hacer un jutsu de agua que él no le había enseñado.

En las termas había cinco pares de sandalias…

—Hinata-dono, —Itachi intentó mantener la voz amable—, ¿quién le enseñó a hacer ese jutsu? —La mirada de Hinata decayó, Itachi pudo notar que sus parpados caían lentamente, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero Hinata Hyuuga era capaz de darse cuenta cuando estaba mintiendo y para su desgracia la mentira era algo que llevaba a cabo cada día de su vida—. Hinata-dono, —con lentitud le apretó las manos—, no estoy enojado.

—Fue un niño que se llama Suigetsu. —Naruto contestó por ella, como solía hacerlo cuando su compañera prefería mantenerse en silencio.

—Iba acompañado de un tipo de nombre Mangetsu. —Sasuke añadió con el ceño fruncido—. Naruto le cambió el jutsu de agua por la espada de viento, aunque Suigetsu nunca la pudo hacer como él.

—¡Es que soy muy guay dattebayo!, —Naruto apretó un poco las cejas—, Mangetsu nunca decía nada pero siempre nos estaba viendo, ¿a que sí Sasuke?

—Creo que no nos hacía nada porque dijo que no quería meterse en problemas con Cuervo-san, ¿sabes quién es ese Nii-san? —Itachi apretó los dientes, por supuesto que conocía a Mangetsu de la sangrienta aldea de la Niebla, si hubiera querido aquel hombre que manejaba a su antojo las espadas podría haber asesinado a su equipo sin ninguna clase de dificultad, solo su nombre de ANBU "Cuervo" los había salvado.

—¿Estuvieron tres semanas entrenando? —Itachi desvió el rumbo de la conversación, Sasuke parpadeó.

—Fueron dos, después Mangetsu y Suigetsu se fueron porque dijeron que se habían atrasado mucho.

—Nos quedamos una semana esperándolo. —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Pero nunca llegó nadie además de nosotros.

—¿Estaban en un viejo hostal?

—Sí. —Naruto parpadeó—. Todo está viejo y lleno de polvo menos las sandalias y las toallas.

—Y de paso lavamos nuestra ropa. —Sasuke mostró sus remeras limpias—. Aunque ya están bastante rotas. —Itachi lo entendió, el aspecto real de aquel lugar era un hostal viejo que era a donde había entrado su equipo, pero también contaba con un complicado genjutsu que te hacía ver lo que anhelabas ver, los secretos más oscuros del corazón. Los niños no tenían pensamientos tan profundos ni deseos oscuros, por eso habían entrado al hostal sin problemas y probablemente Mangetsu había visto lo mismo que ellos porque estaba con Suigetsu quien lo había guiado. Un shinobi de corazón limpio solo vería el hostal viejo, pero en cambio alguien con deseos reprimidos…

Tuvo que apretar los ojos.

—¿Itachi-Taichou? —Percibió la voz de su hermano ligeramente preocupada—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —Abrió los ojos. No era un shinobi perfecto, pero había logrado liberarse, también de los errores se aprendía.

—¿Ustedes se encuentran bien? —Los analizó fríamente a cada uno, Sasuke sacó pecho, Naruto empezó a moverse en su mismo lugar y Hinata enrojeció bajando la mirada al suelo—. ¿Mangetsu-san no les hizo nada?, ¿no se les acercó?

—Bueno. —Naruto achicó la mirada como intentando recordar—. Una vez le dijo algo a Hinata-chan, ¿cierto?

—Ah sí. —Sasuke le pegó con un puño a su mano—. Ese día cuando estábamos haciendo carreras en el agua y ella no quiso.

—¿Sí? —Itachi giró hacía ella, aún tenía su muñeca pequeñita rodeada por su mano y rogó que por una sola vez le contestara de frente—. ¿Recuerda que le dijo Hinata-dono? —Con sus enormes ojos del color de la luna la niña asintió viéndolo fijamente—. ¿Podría decírmelo?

—Él dijo, —la voz de Hinata era suave y delicada y a Itachi le sorprendió escucharla hablar sin retirar la vista de sus ojos—, que mis ojos eran bonitos. —Itachi sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de arriba abajo.

—¿Dijo algo más Hinata-dono?

—Uh… —La niña desvió la mirada hacía Naruto quien asintió varias veces con la cabeza como instándola a continuar—. Me preguntó por qué no tenía el cabello largo como los demás Hyuuga. —Hasta ese momento Itachi no se había preguntado nada acerca de esa particularidad y era cierto que la mayoría de los Hyuuga tenían el cabello largo, fuera adulto o pequeño. Cuando Hinata había llegado a su equipo había tenido el cabello corto como un niño, ahora le caía hasta los hombros, liso y muy negro. Itachi la siguió viendo esperando que continuara hablando, pero ella parecía no tener nada más que decir. Al fin el joven comprendió que ella creía que él estaba al corriente de la razón.

—Pero ahora Hinata-chan ya puede tener el cabello largo como los demás. —Naruto le dio palmaditas amistosas en los hombros—. Porque es muy fuerte dattebayo. —Itachi comprendió que solo se le permitía tener el cabello largo a los miembros del clan que demostraran cierto grado de poder de acuerdo a su rango y seguramente se esperaba mucho de una joven heredera.

—¿Usted le dijo la razón a Mangetsu-san? —Itachi habló con amabilidad, pero notó como ella lo observaba como si pudiera leerlo y no comprendiera su sobresalto.

—Sí. —Hinata parpadeó, sus ojos brillaron con la luz del sol.

—¿Y él le contestó algo?

—Uh… —Hinata juntó los dedos pulgares en un claro síntoma de nerviosismo—. Él dijo que sí iba con él podía tener el cabello tan largo como yo quisiera. —Había querido llevársela, quedarse con el Byakugan y usarla para su aldea, Itachi estuvo a punto de contener el aire.

—Pero Sasuke y yo le dijimos que era nuestra y no podía quedársela. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—Luego de eso se río y no volvió a hablarnos nunca. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja—. Era un tipo raro. —Sus ojos se abrieron con admiración—. Pero era fuerte. —Sí que lo era, Mangetsu de la Niebla. Itachi se puso de pie, los tres niños lo miraron atentamente, los mismos que habían sobrevivido sin querer a un enemigo que le habría costado trabajo incluso a él.

Su equipo no solo eran tres niños que cuidar y entrenar, su equipo era un Uchiha que representaba al Sharingan, un Hyuuga que poseía el Byakugan y el jinchuuriki del Kyuuby. Si no les daba la fuerza suficiente para cuidarse solos constantemente intentarían secuestrarlos en sus misiones. De reojo giró a ver a Hinata que con el cabello a los hombros parecía más que nunca una niña delicada. Había estado a punto de perder el Byakugan. No. Había estado a punto de perderla a ella.

—Falta aún para el anochecer. —Itachi giró a ver el cielo, los niños lo miraron a él—. Da tiempo para un último entrenamiento.

—¡Sí Itachi-Taichou!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Éste capítulo fue un poco difícil de escribir porque pensaba abarcar mucho y al final no avance nada, bueno. Vamos a las aclaraciones.

 **1** Kobito significa "pequeña persona" y suele ser representado en el folklore japonés como un ser mitológico pequeñito. Naruto utiliza ese nombre con su espada porque le parece que existe una personita dentro de ella lo que le resulta bastante baboso a Sasuke.

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Flor VIB412**

 **Ana**

 **Wichipown**

 **Moonyandloony**

 **BeRivera**

 **Knicky Ouji**

 **Kds**

 **Simazame**

 **Ross**

 **Violetamonster**

 **Jhossietaisho**

 **Hyuga meiko chan**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan**

 **Bellamita-uchiha**

 **RankaxAlto**

 **Carolina15234 KH**

 **Jovino006**

 **Carito Uchiha**

 **Lucy**

 **Citlali Uchiha**

 **Sam**

 **Avis**

 **0White Ross**

 **Kandiliz25**

 **Papaleta**

 **LaOtaku SasuHina**

 **NANA-chan53**

 **Darion777**

 **Invader Zam**

 **Cinthya**

 **Kamilakashisan**

 **Soo Hyun Yuki**

 **Eternal Dei**

 **Helenlizz**

 **Hera Swallow**

 **Daihina1**

 **Emmamador**

 **Call me tris**

 **FlorItachiUchiha**

A todos muchas gracias por leer. Sinceramente quería utilizar más a Suigetsu y a Mangetsu, pero el capítulo se me escapo como trucha resbalosa, así que tendré que conformarme con recuerdos. Se los reitero, son los mejores.

 _21 de Junio del 2016 Martes_


	8. Cumpleaños

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 8: Cumpleaños**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Itachi no dejó que su equipo retirara la formación de combate incluso cuando estaban a menos de cien metros de las puertas de Konoha. Los tres niños estaban sucios, pero nada en comparación a cómo habían terminado después de finalizar el Camino de la Serpiente. Cuando por fin habían salido de aquel sitio Naruto había soltado un chillido de alivio alzando ambas manos al cielo y mentalmente Itachi apoyó el gesto. Habían corrido durante dos años aquel peligroso y duro camino. Había entrado al Camino de la Serpiente con tres niños y había obtenido a cambio tres prometedores ninjas, cualquiera de sus pequeños aprendices alcanzaba sin problemas el grado de gennin.

Apenas salir del Camino de la Serpiente Itachi había tenido que desembolsar una buena cantidad de monedas para que una posada aceptara que tomaran un baño, había tal cantidad de mugre sobre ellos que Itachi se había pasado diez minutos tallándole la espalda y el cabello a Sasuke y otros diez minutos con Naruto. Por su carácter femenino Hinata se las había tenido que apañar sola, pero Itachi consideraba que de cualquier manera su ayuda no sería bien recibida.

Después de eso habían hecho una semana en regresar a Konoha, ¡una semana!, cuando en el pasado el camino para llegar les había tomado dos semanas. Regresar a Konoha le traía sentimientos encontrados, ciertamente tendría que dar informes y volver a su vida de doble agente, pero también era cierto que extrañaba su aldea, la extrañaba tanto que una parte de él se volvía gris al saberse lejos de la Hoja. El asunto con sus aprendices era diferente, Sasuke estaba emocionado de enseñarle a su padre sus avances, a Naruto le daba prácticamente igual siempre que estuviera con ellos y Hinata no había pronunciado ningún comentario acerca de su eminente regreso, pero Itachi había notado que de vez en cuando se jalaba lentamente el cabello, como preguntándose si estaba bien tenerlo así de largo.

Pero con resquemores o sin ellos estaban de vuelta y era hora de enfrentarse a la aldea y todo lo que eso conllevaba.

—Buenos días. —Itachi entró primero, dos Chunnin custodiaban la entrada, aunque no parecían particularmente hábiles.

—U-Uchiha Itachi. —Uno de ellos incluso se sonrojó al verlo e Itachi tuvo esa desagradable sensación de ser observado por un fanático en potencia, de cualquier modo inclinó la cabeza en un saludo y pasó de largo con los niños siguiéndolo. La aldea había cambiado un poco en ese tiempo, pero ya después tendría tiempo para percatarse de los cambios y los nuevos establecimientos; en cuanto hubo avanzado un poco giró hacía su equipo, los tres niños pararon de golpe y lo observaron atentos.

—Equipo Cuervo la misión de larga duración para la que partimos hace dos años se ha realizado con éxito. —Los niños se miraron entre sí como preguntándose si debían hacer algo al respecto, sí que eran jóvenes—. El desempeño de los tres ha sido satisfactorio y así lo haré saber a mis superiores. Por el momento nuestra misión ha terminado, tienen una semana de descanso.

—¿Quiere decir…? —Sasuke, siempre el más agudo, se adelantó esperanzado—. ¿Quiere decir que no será Itachi-Taichou por una semana?

—Así es. —Ya se lo esperaba de su hermano.

—Uh… —Sasuke se sonrojó, casi con la candidez que había perdido en el Camino de la Serpiente—. ¿Entonces puede ser… puedo llamarte Nii-san?

—Hai. —Itachi le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que Sasuke contestó con una sonrisa mayor y más luminosa.

—¿Y yo? —Naruto brincó en su mismo lugar repetidas veces—. ¿Puedo llamarle Itachi-sensei? —Itachi no comprendía por qué Naruto había elegido semejante mote cuando no estuvieran en una misión, pero decidió que era aceptable.

—Si así lo deseas Naruto-kun.

—¿Tú cómo lo vas a llamar? —Sasuke se colgó del brazo de su hermano y giró a ver a Hinata, la niña dirigió hacía él sus bonitos ojos perla y dio un parpadeo.

—Uchiha-san. —Aquello por supuesto no era nada familiar y hablaba de una pobre confianza, pero Itachi no podía pedir mucho del clan Hyuuga, tan conservador y correcto. Además debía admitir que su trato con Hinata seguía siendo muy distante de lo que le hubiera gustado y de lo que su padre hubiera esperado.

—Como primer acto ahora que ya no estamos de misión vamos a llevar a Hinata-dono a su casa, tengo que hablar con su padre. —Nadie se quejó, aunque Itachi observó que la niña respiraba hondo y Naruto le daba palmaditas en un hombro. Al final Itachi había tenido que sentarse con Naruto y explicarle por qué Hinata no podía ir a vivir con él, el rubio no había entendido ni la mitad de las razones, pero se consoló cuando Itachi le prometió que Hinata podría ir de vez en cuando a visitarlo a su departamento.

Una vez decidido los cuatro echaron a andar en dirección a los terrenos Hyuuga, de reojo Itachi observó que Hinata volvía a jalarse un mechón de cabello como si en el último momento quisiera cortarlo, al final la niña entrecruzó los dedos y soltó un suspiro.

—Aquí estamos. —Itachi se detuvo frente a la entrada principal de los terrenos Hyuuga, aun recordaba la última vez que había estado ahí con Hinata dormida en los brazos, había sido ese momento y lugar lo que había provocado aquella larga misión de dos años. Había sido por Hinata que había emprendido ese entrenamiento, ¿sería que algo de eso había dado resultados?

—Este lugar es muy grande dattebayo. —Naruto se escondió detrás de Sasuke y su amigo rodó los ojos al percatarse de que Naruto ya se había olvidado que había estado ahí antes.

—Buenos días. —Itachi se anunció con voz clara y fuerte, por un momento temió que nadie saliera a su encuentro o que tuviera que hablar con Neji como la última vez. Para su sorpresa descubrió a Hiashi Hyuuga dirigiéndose hacia ellos, con los brazos entrecruzados al frente y el rostro inexpresivo—. Buenos días. —Itachi repitió el saludo.

—Buenos días. —Hiashi se detuvo frente a ellos y Naruto lo observó con curiosidad preguntándose si ese sería el papá de Hinata, según Sasuke ya lo conocían pero él no se acordaba y además en aquel entonces estaba muy cohibido.

—Como puede observar, —Itachi extendió un brazo hacía sus discípulos quienes se colocaron rectos en automático—, el entrenamiento fue superado con satisfacción.

—Ya lo veo. —Aunque en realidad no giró a ver a los niños—. Tu chakra ha aumentado considerablemente, lo he sentido desde que entraste a la aldea. —Aquello era algo que Itachi no esperaba escuchar de parte de un clan que si bien no era su enemigo tampoco era su aliado—. Has mejorado considerablemente tus habilidades.

—Me halaga escucharlo. —Itachi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Y contrario a todas las expectativas no has perdido a ninguno de tus subordinados. —Itachi ya sabía que al anunciarse su misión se habían corrido apuestas para saber cuántos niños perdería en el trayecto, suponía que algunas personas verían un poco vaciados sus bolsillos.

—Contrario a todas las expectativas no entraba dentro de mis planes un evento como ese. —Para sorpresa de Itachi Hiashi sonrío, aunque era una sonrisa un poco difícil de descifrar e Itachi no estaba seguro si encerraba burla, ironía o simplemente un extraño sentido del humor.

—Hinata. —Pero la sonrisa se fue tan rápido como había llegado—. Adentro. —La niña avanzó con paso rápido hacía su padre, en el último segundo Naruto la sujetó de la playera, pero Sasuke le puso una mano sobre el brazo y el rubio la soltó. Eran niños, pero parecía que ambos habían descubierto que algunas batallas se peleaban en solitario. Hinata no giró a verlos, Hiashi les dio la espalda sin despedirse y los dos caminaron uno al lado del otro, la niña pequeña y sucia y el hombre de vestimenta impecable y largo cabello castaño.

—Ella estará bien, ¿verdad? —Sasuke aun parecía tener sus dudas y en el rostro de Naruto era claro que no quería dejarla ahí.

—Hinata-dono tiene que arreglar los asuntos de su clan por su cuenta. —Itachi echó a andar y sin demasiados ánimos los niños lo siguieron—. Como equipo lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarla a mejorar para que le sea más fácil enfrentarse a esas adversidades. —Itachi miró el cielo—. Ahora vamos a ir a casa. —Le dirigió una mirada amable a Sasuke quien tuvo que reprimirse para no sonreír animadamente—. Naruto-kun lo mejor será que tú también vengas con nosotros, date un buen baño y acepta la comida de nuestra Oka-san, dudo mucho que tu departamento éste en buenas condiciones.

—¡Ah! —Naruto soltó un jadeo y por espacio de algunos minutos Sasuke y él jugaron a imaginarse las cosas asquerosas que seguramente estaban viviendo en el departamento del rubio después de dos años.

Itachi los guio a la zona Uchiha sin que dejaran de parlotear acerca de cucarachas, ratones, murciélagos, moscas y gusanos.

—¡Itachi!

—¡Están de vuelta!

—¡Sabía que lo lograrías! —Algunos de sus familiares lo recibieron con exclamaciones genuinamente alegres, pero la mayoría solo lo veía pasar con un respeto que rayaba en la reverencia. Los pocos niños Uchiha que correteaban por la calle a esas horas veían a Sasuke y a Naruto con las bocas abiertas, incluso los que lo superaban en edad. Aquel era el precio de ser un genio, los nombres de Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata ya habían quedado en la historia de la aldea desde el momento en que habían superado el Camino de la Serpiente con siete años. Era un buen inicio para una leyenda.

Itachi avanzó con paso firme y dando de vez en cuando un asentimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento, Naruto y Sasuke estaban tan en su mundo que ni siquiera notaron la atención de la cual eran presas.

—Buenos días. —Itachi se quitó las sandalias en la entrada de su casa y corrió el panel de papel—. Estamos… —"De vuelta", pero Mikoto no lo dejó terminar, su madre se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y lo apretó tan fuerte contra ella que por un momento Itachi temió que le fracturara a su hermano un par de costillas.

—¡Oh Sasuke, Sasuke! —Naruto observaba todo con los ojos azules muy abiertos, como preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando. Las condiciones de Naruto y Hinata eran muy diferentes a las de su hermano, mientras Sasuke era esperado y anhelado Hinata era rechazada y Naruto no tenía una sola persona que pareciera esperar su regreso.

—Hola Oka-san. —Sasuke la abrazó despacio y lentamente sus mejillas se colorearon, aunque Itachi notó que ya no mostraba la efusividad de antes.

—¡Has crecido tanto! —Mikoto lo soltó solo para limpiarse las lágrimas con su pañuelo—. ¡Itachi! —Para su asombro su madre se giró a él con la rabia pintada en el rostro—. ¡Ni una sola carta, ni una sola seña, yo no sabía si estaban vivos o muertos, no sabía…! —La mujer volvió a perderse en medio de lágrimas y moqueos, Naruto estaba empezando a comportarse incomodo, moviéndose de un pie al otro y viendo alrededor como si las esquinas de la pared fueran muy interesantes.

—No se puede tener comunicación con el exterior una vez que se inicia el Camino de la Serpiente. —Itachi soltó un suspiro—. Ya lo sabías.

—¡Pudiste haber avisado cuando terminaron! —Mikoto lo fulminó con los ojos rojos, Itachi tuvo que comprobar que aquello era efecto de tanto llorar y no consecuencias del Sharingan.

—Una semana más o menos no hacía mucha diferencia. —Mikoto abrió la boca sin exhalar sonido, Itachi nunca la había visto tan molesta en toda su vida—. Oka-san, he invitado a Naruto-kun a casa. —Por primera vez Mikoto pareció reparar en el niño rubio que se había ido escondiendo —sin ser consciente— detrás de su hijo mayor.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Los ojos de su madre se quedaron fijos en su pupilo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, Itachi realmente no podía descifrar esa mirada.

—Sasuke, Naruto, lo mejor será que tomen un baño. —Itachi les dio una mirada condescendiente, la clase de mirada que no les daba cuando estaba actuando como su capitán.

—¡Sí! —Ambos niños se pusieron derechitos.

—¡Ven Naruto, el baño es por aquí! —Luego corrieron por el pasillo, Mikoto e Itachi los observaron hasta que sus espaldas se perdieron en la lejanía.

—Tú… —Su madre de nuevo apretaba el pañuelo contra sus ojos—. Tú también creciste.

—Eso creo. —Itachi observó alrededor, no sabía exactamente qué hablar con su madre después de dos años.

—Fue… fue muy difícil para mí estar sin mis dos hijos, estar sin Sasuke… —Sasuke era su hijo menor, su bebe, lo entendía—. Había rumores, muchos rumores. —Mikoto fijó la mirada en algún punto de la lejanía, se notaba cansada—. Rumores que decían que habían muerto, que todo había sido una treta para deshacerse de los nuevos dirigentes del clan Uchiha y Hyuuga, que nos habíamos deshecho satisfactoriamente del Kyuuby. Tu padre… tu padre siempre dijo que volverías, que tú volverías. —Al parecer no había confiado tanto en que regresara el equipo entero.

—También he llevado a Hinata-dono a su casa.

—¿Es…? —Mikoto apretó sus dedos contra el pañuelo—. ¿Es una buena chica? —Su madre nunca antes había preguntado nada relacionado con Hinata Hyuuga, Itachi lo encontró extraño, ¿sería acaso un nuevo truco de su padre?, ¿alguna treta?

—Es bastante obediente.

—¿Dócil?

—Sí. —Itachi sintió que se le endurecía la voz, sabía que su padre quería que controlara a Hinata, que la doblegara a él—. De alguna manera.

—Su madre era dócil. —Mikoto desvió la mirada—. Era muy dulce. —Itachi clavó la mirada en su madre.

—¿La conocías?

—Era de mi generación. —Mikoto aflojó el agarre contra el pañuelo—. Kushina, Minato, tu padre, Hana, Hiashi, Hizashi… Éramos… —Mikoto negó con la cabeza—. Pero han pasado muchos años desde entonces, la madre de Hinata-chan era bonita, pero era una Hyuuga.

—Sí. —Eso se daba por entendido, Itachi encontraba aquella plática muy confusa.

—Y los Hyuuga siempre se han casado solo entre ellos. —El pañuelo resbaló de los dedos de su madre, pero Itachi no se inclinó para recogerlo, en lugar de eso la observó atentamente, como queriendo descubrir que ocultaban aquellos recuerdos—. Seguro que Naruto-kun y Sasuke tienen hambre, tú también aunque no lo digas. —Su madre le colocó una mano sobre la mejilla, su tacto cálido le hizo comprender que había regresado a su hogar y ella lo había perdonado—. ¿Por qué no tomas un baño?

—Eso hare.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata caminó detrás de su padre por algunos minutos, sabía a dónde iba, al único sitio al que podía ir en semejantes circunstancias.

—¿Le diste muchos problemas a tu capitán?

—No Ottou-san. —Aunque suave su voz fue fluida y sin tartamudeos.

—¿Aprovechaste el entrenamiento?

—Hai.

—Demuéstramelo. —Hinata ya se imaginaba eso, con su padre todo era un _hazlo._ La niña se colocó en medio del salón de entrenamiento y pasó a retirarse rápidamente los pesos de las piernas y las muñecas, al hacerlo sintió como si por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudiera volver a ser libre.

—¡Kage bunjin no jutsu! —En el cuarto aparecieron tres Hinatas idénticas que giraron a ver a su padre tratando de no sentir temor, pero él no pareció muy impresionado. Hinata hizo que ella y sus clones lanzaran shurikens, kunais e incluso que tuvieran un enfrentamiento improvisado, pero Hiashi seguía sin aprobar nada. Le mostró patadas, golpes, caminó sobre la pared, se puso de cabeza fijándose al techo, le demostró cuanto había crecido el rango de su Byakugan… nada. Desconsolada utilizó su última carta.

— _Suiton Suidan No Jutsu. —_ Un enorme chorro de agua salió por su boca con tal fuerza que Hinata tuvo que modularlo para que no rompiera la puerta, pero la única reacción de su padre fue dar un paso atrás para no mojarse—. E-eso… —Bajó la cabeza, se sentía ridícula—. E-eso es todo…

—Hinata. —La voz de su padre, fuerte y gruesa, le hizo dar un respingo como en los viejos tiempos—. ¿Sabes por qué somos reconocidos los Hyuuga, verdad?

—Po-por el Byakugan Ottou-san. —A su padre no le gustaba que tartamudeara, pero estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por respirar adecuadamente.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a un Hyuuga usar alguna técnica que no tenga que ver con el Byakugan?

—N-no… —No se lo había cuestionado anteriormente, pero sí que había notado que ningún miembro del clan usaba técnicas que no tuvieran relación con el Byakugan.

—¿Sabes por qué? —Hinata no contestó, el peso de ser una tonta y una molestia empezaba a quemarle de tal modo que el rostro le estaba enrojeciendo sin control—. Es porque bien usado el Byakugan es superior a cualquier simple jutsu de elementos.

—¡Lo-lo siento! —Las orejas le estaban ardiendo y sentía los ojos empañados.

—Esto también es culpa de tu instructor, un Uchiha no puede tener idea alguna del Byakugan y sus reglas. —Era cierto, pero aun así Hinata se sentía en falta porque le reprocharan a su instructor algo que solo era culpa de ella.

—U-Uchiha-san… —Las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas—. Ha-ha sido un buen instructor Ottou-san, yo-yo soy…

—Sé perfectamente cuáles son tus capacidades. —Su padre la cortó en seco y ella se retrajo en sí misma—. Y sé perfectamente bien el alcance de Uchiha Itachi. En guardia. —Hacía dos años que no combatía contra su padre, hacía dos años que no terminaba tendida en el piso con el cuerpo hecho un trapo intentando por lo menos respirar, hacía dos años que aquel dolor en el pecho no la había atormentado.

 _Soy Hinata Hyuuga._

Y eso nunca cambiaría, no importaba que tan lejos se fuera ni cuanto entrenara. Un fracaso siempre sería un fracaso.

… **.**

… **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Hinata despertó en su habitación, por un momento no supo dónde estaba y tuvo que parpadear para poder acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. Cierto, combinado con la fatiga, la falta de comida y el esfuerzo que había hecho hacía poco Hinata había dado un enfrentamiento bastante patético a su padre, seguramente se había desmayado.

—Uh… —No sintió ganas de llorar, no obstante, ya se estaba esperando que algo así sucediera a su regreso. Naruto había sido amable y considerado alentándola, pero esa era la realidad.

—¿Hinata-neesan? —Una vocecita le hizo girarse y se encontró con sorpresa que Hanabi se escondía bajo sus cobijas.

—¿Hanabi-chan?

—¡Te estaba esperando! —Su hermana le saltó encima en un doloroso abrazo de oso—. Quería verte antes, pero primero te han bañado, ¡yo te lave el cabello!

—Gracias. —Hinata observó con tristeza el cabello que apenas le estaba rozando los hombros, tendría que cortarlo de nuevo, no era digna.

—¡Ottou-san dijo que podíamos dejarlo así! —Hanabi dio brincos emocionados sobre una almohada.

—¿Eh? —Hinata dio un respingo—. Pe-pero perdí.

—Sí. —Hanabi frunció el ceño—. Fue muy raro, pero dijo que estaba bien para ti tener el cabello así.

—¿En serio? —No entendía aquella decisión por parte de su padre.

—Neji-niisan se ha enojado. —Hanabi abrazó la almohada con piernas y brazos como a un enorme mono de peluche y se dejó caer de lado—. Neji-niisan me da miedo.

—¿Por qué? —Hinata se asustó, no le importaba que Neji la molestara a ella, pero no soportaría que lastimara a Hanabi.

—Bueno, —Hanabi parpadeó—, desde que te fuiste él siempre está entrenando y puede hacer cosas que nadie le ha enseñado, todos dicen que es un genio, pero sus ojos son muy extraños, me dan miedo.

—Hum… —Hinata en realidad no tenía mucho que decir acerca de Neji, era poco probable que algún día ambos se entendieran.

—Oye. —Hanabi se le acurrucó contra un hombro, Hinata sintió un sentimiento cálido abrigarla ante el roce de su hermana—. Bienvenida a casa.

—Estoy de vuelta.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi tuvo tres días bastante atareados pasando los informes de su misión. Primero el Hokage, no solo tuvo que realizar perfiles psicológicos y físicos de sus tres alumnos si no que él también pasó por el tormento del autoanálisis y la nueva adquisición de habilidades. El Hokage se demostró bastante satisfecho de su desempeño, aunque Itachi notó que Danzo le lanzaba miradas envenenadas, no podía hacer gran cosa para evitar su animadversión.

La segunda persona a la que entregó informes fue a su padre. Fugaku Uchiha lo escuchó todo con un rostro de piedra y los brazos cruzados al frente, como si no le impresionara gran cosa. Sin embargo Itachi notó que se mostraba atento y de vez en cuando sonreía orgulloso cuando el asunto versaba sobre las dotes de liderazgo de Sasuke o sus logros personales.

Fuera de un par de cosas acerca de Naruto lo demás no pareció interesarle mucho y lo único que pronunció acerca de Hinata fue:

—¿No te dio problemas?, ¿te obedece ciegamente? —Itachi contestó que sí y que no estaba seguro. Para su sorpresa su padre no le reprochó el hecho de que no hubiese conseguido la fidelidad absoluta de la niña. De hecho le pareció que se perdía en algún recuerdo para después palmearle la espalda.

—¿Así que ahora puedes manejar tres elementos?, ¡ese es mi hijo! —Luego todo se había ido en intrigas políticas y si Itachi no había acabado escuchando por treceava vez la grandeza de los Uchiha había sido solamente por una razón concreta.

Se acercaba su cumpleaños.

En toda su vida Itachi jamás había celebrado un cumpleaños de la manera en que lo hacía el resto de la gente, de hecho Itachi se había pasado ocho de sus catorce cumpleaños anteriores en una misión o bajo peligro de guerra. Para él nunca habían existido las tartas, los regalos y las reuniones con amigos y por alguna razón Mikoto Uchiha estaba dispuesta a lograr que su cumpleaños número quince fuera un gran evento.

—Entiende Itachi, si hubieras sido niña sería uno de los momentos más felices de tu vida. —Pero no era una niña, era un ANBU en misión encubierto. Para empezar ni siquiera tenía amigos y aquello solo había más deprimente una celebración en dónde todos los presentes lo mirarían para curiosear o ganar puntos con su padre. Para su desgracia Fugaku era de la idea de que debía aprender a relacionarse más y aunque era un argumento bastante decente para el futuro heredero Uchiha, Itachi ya se había hecho a la idea hace mucho tiempo que él no era la clase de persona que pudiera socializar con facilidad.

—Itachi-sensei. —Naruto lo jaloneó de un brazo—. ¿Va a invitarme a su fiesta? —Si media aldea iba a ser invitada Itachi no veía por qué negarle la entrada a su pupilo.

—Por supuesto Naruto-kun.

—¡Vamos a comer hasta reventar! —Sasuke apretó ambos puños sonriendo con altanería.

—¿También va a venir Hinata-chan, verdad? —Naruto preguntó entusiasmado.

—Sí. —Si la invitaba formalmente Hiashi la dejaría ir y realmente quería ver cómo le iba a su pupila después de dejarla nuevamente con su familia.

—¡Nosotros iremos por ella! —Naruto y Sasuke hablaron al tiempo cuadrándose a manera militar, Itachi les sonrió y ellos lo observaron arrobados.

—Eso sería de gran ayuda.

—¿Oíste eso?

—¡Seremos de gran ayuda! —Aquellos niños eran la única nota agradable en su cumpleaños que, desde su punto de vista, solo era una reunión política a gran escala.

Para el viernes Mikoto había gastado todas las vacaciones de él y de los niños haciendo que limpiaran el patio, la casa, los baños, los vidrios… seguramente su madre tenía técnicas espartanas de entrenamiento porque nadie se quejaba y acababan tan molidos que solo podían dejarse caer en sus respectivas camas. Itachi le había prometido a Naruto que cuando todo eso acabara irían a limpiar su departamento, pero a cómo iban las cosas Naruto se quedaría a vivir en la villa Uchiha por tiempo indefinido.

—Buenas noches Naruto.

—Buenas noches Sasuke. —Los dos niños se despidieron adormilados, cada quien en su respectivo futon. Itachi les apagó la luz y cerró la puerta corrediza, luego procedió a dormirse también.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana Itachi abrió los ojos, fijó la mirada en el techo, soltó un suspiro y se levantó. Sin siquiera mirarse en el espejo se ató el cabello en una coleta baja, se colocó las sandalias ninja y salió de su habitación. Era una costumbre suya dormirse en ropa shinobi —situación que lo había salvado más de una vez en no perder tiempo como miembro ANBU— y aunque su vestimenta era bastante sencilla sabía que no necesitaba mucho equipamiento en esa ocasión. La luna era bastante brillante así que Itachi no tuvo problemas en internarse en las áreas de entrenamiento y terminar en la Roca del Muerto. La corriente era tan fuerte que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo constante para caminar sin tropiezos hasta sentarse en la roca más alta, ahí donde en el pasado Naruto y Sasuke habían estado a punto de perder a un miembro de su equipo.

—Bienvenido. —Lo sintió en las hojas danzando en el aire y en aquella luz parecida a la electricidad que se desprendía en la brisa cuando usaba el jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante.

—Estoy de vuelta. —La espalda de Shisui se pegó contra la suya y por más de cinco minutos los dos se quedaron ahí, sin decir nada, espalda contra espalda. Al final Shisui fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Veo que terminaste el Camino de la Serpiente sin problemas.

—Sí.

—Te ha crecido el cabello.

—Sí.

—Deberías cortártelo un poco, dentro de nada lo tendrás más largo que todas las chicas del clan.

—¿Has terminado tu misión? —Shisui suspiró, Itachi sintió sus huesos moverse tras su espalda, como si hubiera adelgazado.

—De alguna manera. Pero al final vine porque es tu cumpleaños.

—Mentiroso. —Shisui se río, de esa manera libre y fresca que siempre había tenido para reír y por un instante Itachi sintió que todo alrededor volvía a ser calma, que la vida le sonreía y sus metas estaban al alcance de su mano.

—Es en serio. —Shisui se puso de pie y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas—. También quería ver a ese equipo tan mono que tienes.

—Equipo Cuervo. —Sin ser consciente Itachi frunció un poco el ceño—. Y no los estoy entrenando para ser monos.

—Oh sí, Team Raven. —Shisui sonrió burlón—. ¿Nueve años?, seguro son una monada. Me pregunto cómo lograste que sobrevivieran al Camino de la Serpiente.

—Lo hicieron bien. —Itachi observó a su primo con fijeza, normalmente Shisui solía burlarse de él, pero dado lo importante que era aquel equipo para los dos le resultaba un tanto incomprensible semejante comportamiento.

—Sí, —Shisui sonrió, pero había algo de tristeza en la manera en que se curvaban sus labios—, contigo al frente no podía ser de otra manera. ¿Te parece si me dejas colarme en tu futón?, estoy fundido.

—No. —Itachi frunció el ceño y Shisui dejó escapar una carcajada escandalosa que era un fiel reflejo de los días pasados.

—Siempre me rechazas, pero nunca lo habías hecho con tanto ímpetu, ¿es que en lo que no he estado alguna chica ha robado tu corazón?

—No. —Itachi mostró un semblante tan sereno que era poco menos que imposible burlarse de él—. No tendría inconveniente en que durmieras conmigo, pero te mueves mucho, pateas y siempre me quitas las cobijas.

—Eres un rencoroso, ¡anda!, por los viejos tiempos. —Shisui se le colgó de los hombros y regresaron a su casa sin decir nada más que valiera la pena. Su primo divago un poco acerca de lugares que no conocía, comida que nunca había probado y aventuras tontas que hacían sonreír de vez en cuando a Itachi. Al final (y como Itachi se imaginaba) su primo se metió en su futón y menos de media hora después ya lo había pateado con fuerza haciendo las sabanas una bola contra su ombligo, ¡si al menos las usara para cubrirse!

—No cambias, ¿cierto? —Pero entre sueños Shisui negó.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi despertó con Shisui abrazando una almohada a un lado y murmurando cosas que tenían que ver con tofu. Se levantó, se dio un baño y acudió a almorzar.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Nii-san!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Itachi-sensei! —Sasuke y Naruto ya lo esperaban e Itachi tuvo la consideración de fingir que lo habían sorprendido con las serpentinas.

—Buenos días. —Puso una mano sobre la cabeza de cada niño y tanto su hermano como su pupilo lo observaron con adoración.

—Sale un almuerzo especial para mi hijo mayor. —Mikoto le colocó enfrente un plato con bastantes verduras con diferentes formas de animalito. Todo un detalle que no hubiera intentado colar por ahí un bistec.

—Gracias. —Se sentó a comer y luego de unos cuantos tragos pareció recordar anunciar que su primo dormía la mona en su habitación—. Por cierto, Shisui está de vuelta.

—¡¿Shisui?! —Su madre soltó la cuchara que cayó al piso con un sonido sordo y Sasuke dio un grito de felicidad.

—¿Shisui-Niisan?, ¡vamos a despertarlo Naruto! —Sin saber de qué iba la cosa el rubio siguió a Sasuke tan emocionado como si le hubieran dicho que iban a atrapar a Santa Claus.

—¡Eh! —A lo lejos escuchó los lamentos de su primo—. ¿Qué están haciendo?, bájense de encima.

—No pudo haber vuelto en mejor momento. —Su madre soltó un suspiro soñador—. Ya no estarás tan huraño en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. —Era sincera. Itachi terminó de comer e inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—¿Dónde está Otto-san?

—Fue por un cargamento de cerveza. —Mikoto puso una mano sobre su mejilla—. Creo que cuando acabe esto algunos van a terminar en el hospital. —Itachi no lo dudaba, pero por lo menos su mañana transcurrió normal, Shisui declaró que tenía que entregar su informe al Hokage y se fue, los niños se pasaron tanto tiempo inflando globos que les quedaron adoloridas las mejillas y cerca de las cuatro de la tarde todos volvieron a bañarse para pasar a ponerse ropas ceremoniales. Itachi decidió prestarle a Naruto el único hakama que tenía sin el sello de los Uchiha, le iba bastante grande porque Itachi lo había usado a los once años para una misión de encubierto, pero eso era mejor que dejar que Naruto estuviera en una fiesta tan importante con ropa remendada y vieja.

—Ven Naruto-kun. —Tuvo que acomodarle la hakama dentro de los pantalones (donados por Sasuke) y doblarle las mangas unas cinco veces para que no le arrastraran. Naruto observó todo el proceso con franca curiosidad, ojos azules muy abiertos que de vez en cuando parpadeaban cuando Itachi se inclinaba para hacerle algún acomodo a su vestuario.

—Nunca me había puesto algo tan bonito. —Al final declaró con honestidad y observó a Itachi fijo a los ojos, por alguna razón Itachi sintió vergüenza, el hijo de Minato Namikaze no tenía ninguna necesidad de ir por ahí como un mendigo, si su padre pudiera verlo repudiaría a la aldea por la cual había dado la vida.

—Cuando todo esto acabe vamos a comprarte ropa de tu medida Naruto-kun. —Naruto asintió y luego echó a correr al lado de Sasuke, aunque no era precisamente bueno sobre las getas.

—¿Ya podemos ir por Hinata-chan? —Itachi se los permitió y los dos niños salieron pitando, daban una bonita estampa, jóvenes y llenos de vitalidad corriendo con ropa ceremonial como los niños que eran.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde los invitados empezaron a llegar e Itachi tuvo que aguantar media hora de los peores chistes de la policía de Konoha (que los subordinados de su padre cuando tomaban lo hacían en serio), algunos jefes de clan también empezaron a presentarse e Itachi se encontró hablando de estructura social, misiones y guerra, temas donde tenía mucho conocimiento y no le resultaba difícil desenvolverse.

—Itachi, ¿ya has saludado a tus primas? —Su madre había estado constantemente presentándole chicas, Itachi no sabía si su madre era consciente de su incapacidad para mantener una conversación con una mujer de su edad. Aunque la mayoría de las jóvenes eran simpáticas y lo observaban con sonrojos o anhelo Itachi no sabía hacer otra cosa que sonreírles.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?, gracias por acudir a mi celebración. —Semejante tono educado dejaba a las muchachas aturulladas y ellas mismas se despedían para no cometer el error de decir alguna tontería en su presencia. Era una cosa triste de observar a ser sincero.

—¿Cómo te va? —Sintió el brazo de Shisui rodearle los hombros y algo en él volvió a respirar—. Parece que no eres el alma de la fiesta. —Su primo llevaba puesto su traje ceremonial y el cabello levantado con gel. Itachi era un hombre, pero sabía apreciar su atractivo y parecía que todas las muchachas alrededor eran de la misma idea.

—Mi madre sabe que no soy muy sociable, pero parece que Ottou-san está aprovechando la oportunidad.

—Sí. —Shisui giró la mirada a donde su tío hablaba seriamente con otros destacados miembros Uchiha—. Eso parece. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, o quizás solo había sido efecto del sol, Itachi no estaba seguro—. ¿Y dónde está tu Team Raven? —Shisui le palmeó la espalda—. Quiero ver a tus cuervitos.

—No son mis cuervitos. —De pronto se sintió como una madre gallina protegiendo a sus polluelos y tal pensamiento lo hizo sentir tonto. Shisui era el único que podía conseguir esa clase de reacción en él—. Los vi cerca de los jugos hace algunos minutos.

—Deben estar en el patio trasero, vamos. —Itachi no tenía una perspectiva de diversión más atractiva así que siguió a su primo quien iba dejando sonrisitas y cuchicheos a su paso.

— _Shisui-san está de vuelta._

— _¡Que guapo!_

— _¿Quién te gusta más Shisui-san o Itachi-san? —_ A veces tener el oído tan desarrollado era una molestia.

—¡Oh! —Shisui interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos—. Los he encontrado. —Los tres niños estaban sentados sobre una banca balanceando las piernas en el aire, en medio de ellos Naruto les enseñaba un escarabajo que los tres veían con mucha atención—. ¡Cuervitos! —Los niños alzaron la mirada y al ver a Itachi bajaron de la banca de un salto, como si tuvieran que mostrarse firmes ante él.

—No… —Itachi negó con la mano para darles a entender que no estaba ahí como su capitán, pero los niños siguieron en fila viéndolos con atención.

—Naruto, Sasuke y tú debes ser Hyuuga Hinata, ¿cierto? —Shisui se inclinó ante ella de tal manera que su nariz casi rozaba la suya, Itachi lo observó intranquilo, Hinata era una niña delicada que se avergonzaba ante la menor provocación y no quería intimidarla en un día como aquel, ya bastante mal se lo hacía pasar en las misiones.

—Shisui…

—¿Sabes quién soy yo? —Shisui colocó ambas manos en su cadera, Hinata le sostuvo la mirada, con aquellos ojos color perla que refulgían con el sol.

—Shisui Uchiha. —Aunque su voz fue delicada no tartamudeo. Shisui se incorporó y la observó como si la estuviera sopesando, finalmente se río—. Sí que eres una monada. —Itachi frunció el ceño, Hinata era una niña y los hombres no debían ir por ahí diciéndoles a las señoritas que eran una monada. La pequeña Hyuuga parpadeó y luego se sonrojó por entero volteando de un lado a otro como preguntándose la manera de escapar de ahí.

—No escuche a Shisui Hinata-dono. —Itachi dio un paso al frente con los brazos en jarra—. Es un bromista nato. —La niña bajó la mirada al suelo, se veía bastante triste. Itachi simplemente era incapaz de entenderse con ella.

—¡¿Eh?! —Shisui hizo grandes aspavientos—. ¡Lo decía muy en serio! —Luego se puso en cuclillas y palmeó a Naruto y a Sasuke en los hombros—. Escúchenme bien cuervitos hay una mesa con un pastel que Mikoto-san ha preparado para éste día y es su misión robar, ¡extraer! Un trozo y traerlo aquí, ¿entendieron? —Hinata alzó la mirada para verlo y Shisui le guiñó un ojo—. Les doy quince minutos y nadie puede verlos, si lo logran voy a enseñarles algo muy guay.

—¿Qué tan guay? —Naruto apretó ambos puños.

—Mucho muy guay.

—¿De verdad? —Sasuke saltó alborozado.

—Sí. —Con los nudillos le levantó la barbilla a Hinata—. Pero lo tienen que hacer los tres juntos, trabajo en equipo.

—¡Sí! —Los tres niños asintieron con fuerza y se alejaron corriendo, Shisui los vio irse con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Son lindos tus cuervitos.

—Ooka-san va a molestarse cuando vea el pastel sin un pedazo.

—Sí, quería subirles la moral. —Shisui se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca—. ¿Podrías decirme por qué te desilusiona tanto esa niña?

—¿Hinata-dono? —Sorprendido Itachi parpadeó—. De ninguna manera, Hinata-dono es una kunoichi muy capaz, le falta algo de autoestima y determinación pero…

—No debiste decirle que no era bonita. —Shisui soltó un suspiro—. Eso me dolió hasta a mí.

—Yo no… —Itachi se detuvo en seco.

— _Sí que eres una monada._

— _No escuché a Shisui Hinata-dono. Es un bromista nato._ —Al decirle a Hinata que Shisui era un bromista daba por entendido que se estaba burlando al decirle que era una monada, que en realidad no era bonita.

—Creo que era la primera vez que alguien le hacía un cumplido por el estilo. —Shisui miró al cielo—. Nunca había visto una reacción más candorosa. —Ahora que lo pensaba con una familia como la suya era muy poco probable que alguna vez le hubieran hecho un cumplido a su belleza, pero Hinata realmente era una niña bonita, con aquellos rasgos faciales tan finos, los ojos de los Hyuuga y aquel cabello oscuro que le enmarcaba el rostro como a una muñeca, era simplemente increíble que nadie se lo hubiera dicho antes.

—Soy su capitán, no puedo hacerle ese tipo de comentarios. —Itachi frunció el ceño.

—Dejando de lado si es una monada o no. —Shisui lo miró de reojo—. Ella te decepciona. —Itachi lo miró fijamente, pero Shisui le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Por qué lo crees?

—Cuando ella inclinó la cabeza con ese aire tan triste la has visto de una manera muy extraña, tus ojos tomaron un tinte gris.

—Ella no… —Pero era cierto que cada que Hinata y él habían cruzado miradas ella había hecho algo que la hacía retroceder en su aprendizaje. El ejemplo más claro había sido ese día cuando, a pesar de ser completamente capaz de caminar sobre el agua, se había hundido en el río.

—Ella es una Hyuuga y aún sin el Byakugan puede leerte. —Shisui suspiró—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si cada que tu capitán te observa parece sentir desilusión? —Si aquello fuera cierto, si —sin ser consciente— había estado observando a Hinata de esa manera, eso explicaría muchas cosas—. Oh, ahí vienen tus cuervitos, sí que son rápidos. —Los tres niños venían de regreso, Hinata en medio con la rebanada de pastel en las manos y Naruto y Sasuke flanqueándole y mirando alrededor en busca de posibles enemigos. Por primera vez en aquel día Itachi la observó con atención. Hinata vestía un kimono tradicional de su clan, blanco bordado con hilo de plata, hacía un impresionante contraste con sus ojos que en aquel momento estaban fijos en el camino, como esperando no caerse y echar así a perder la misión. Llevaba getas como Sasuke y Naruto, pero a diferencia de ellos caminaba con la elegancia del que ha pasado horas perfeccionando su etiqueta. Todo en ella gritaba que era una niña noble, la princesa heredera del clan Hyuuga y él se había atrevido a desaprobarla sin palabras.

Que arrogante.

Si Hinata no era capaz de sacar su verdadero potencial era porque ni una sola vez habían confiado en ella. Por más que hiciera memoria Itachi no recordaba haberle dirigido algún elogio personal, ni siquiera le había hablado en solitario, por muy mínima que fuera la causa.

—¡Ey!, lo han hecho bien. —Shisui se sentó en la banca, Naruto, confianzudo como lo era, se sentó a su lado meneando los pies en el aire, Sasuke se lo pensó pero al final se sentó del otro lado.

—¿Qué es eso tan guay que nos ibas a enseñar?

—Primero mi premio. —Hinata le extendió el pastel, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero observó a Shisui a la cara cuando le ofreció la rebanada, Shisui tomó el pastel con naturalidad y empezó a comerlo enfrente de los niños sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, pero ninguno de los tres se lo reprocho, de hecho lo veían con gran arrebato, como si el hecho de que un adulto comiera pastel frente a tres niños no fuera un insulto.

—¿Y entonces? —Naruto se le colgó del brazo—. ¿Qué es eso tan guay?

—Mmm. —Shisui se chupó los dedos—. La legendaria técnica que siempre los tendrá unidos como equipo.

—¡¿Cuál?! —Sasuke lo zamarreó del otro lado.

—La técnica con la cual zanjaran todos los problemas. —Shisui asintió con la cabeza—. Ha pasado de generación en generación en todos los grupos shinobis. —Hinata abrió ligeramente la boca demostrando en su estado más puro toda su ingenuidad.

—¿Qué es, qué es? —Naruto estaba a punto de un ataque.

—¡El legendario piedra, papel o tijeras! —Itachi estuvo tentado de rodar los ojos, pero para su desconcierto los niños siguieron saltando.

—¿Cómo se hace?

—¿Es un jutsu?

—Es una técnica para decidir quién gana o quien pierde en una decisión, por ejemplo, quiero que uno de ustedes vaya con Fugaku-san y le diga que he regresado y que se me ha olvidado presentarme con él. —Los tres niños palidecieron—. Para saber quién va a ir vamos a decidirlo con piedra, papel o tijeras. —Fue enseñándoles los movimientos y ellos lo siguieron atentos—. ¿Entendieron? —Pongan el signo que quieran, ¿listos?, ¡piedra, papel o tijeras! —Hinata puso papel, Naruto piedra y Sasuke tijeras, los niños se vieron confusos.

—¿Quién ganó?

—Nadie, fue un empate, van a tener que ir los tres porque los tres perdieron.

—¡¿Eh?! —Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a quejarse ruidosamente, pero Itachi notó que Hinata veía su mano y luego a Shisui, con curiosidad, luego algo en ella pareció comprender y sonrío. Si Shisui hubiera sido el líder de aquel equipo Naruto no se sentiría desplazado, Sasuke habría superado su complejo de hermano y Hinata sería una niña alegre. El peso de su incapacidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría.

—¡Yo digo que los tres ganamos! —Inmune a todo razonamiento Naruto saltó con bríos—. ¡Ve tú Shisui-Nichan! —A Sasuke pareció gustarle el nuevo mote porque se unió ruidosamente.

—¡Sí Shisui-Niichan, ve tú!

—¡No! —Shisui se encogió contra la banca—. Fugaku-Ojisan me da miedo.

—¡Ve!

—¡Sé hombre!

—De acuerdo. —Shisui se levantó y cogió a un niño debajo de cada brazo—. Pero ustedes se vienen conmigo.

—¡Nooo! —Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas. Hinata se quedó viéndolos y tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para ocultar una risita, pero apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando pareció recordar que Itachi estaba aún con ella, lo observó con susto y luego miró a un lado como pensando que decir para irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Hinata-dono. —Itachi caminó hasta la banca consciente de que Shisui le había creado una apertura—. Gracias por venir a mi cumpleaños, creo que no se lo había agradecido.

—Hum… —La niña entrecruzó los dedos nerviosa, pero luego alzó tímidamente la mirada—. Gracias a usted por invitarme. —Era una respuesta bastante formal, propia de un Hyuuga aunque tuviera nueve años.

—Hoy su atuendo es muy bonito. —No podía decirle directamente que ella era bonita, aunque fuera una niña, tenía la impresión de que la asustaría si hacía algo así.

—Me lo ha dado Koh-san. —La niña sonrió tímidamente, vagamente Itachi recordó a un miembro del clan Hyuuga, un hombre un poco mayor que él de rostro amable—. Di-dijo que era de mi madre a mi edad.

—Es muy bonito. —Hinata no pareció dispuesta a decir algo más y ya bastante había hablado con él tomando en cuenta sus conversaciones pasadas, aun así Itachi intentó poner más de su parte—. Koh-san debe ser alguien amable.

—Hum… —La niña se removió—. Él era mi guardián antes, pero ahora será Neji-niisan. Yo pensaba que… pensaba que a él no le importaba pe-pero… —Hinata apretó la tela del kimono—. Koh-san dijo… dijo que yo era preciada. —No parecía creer aquello del todo así que levantó la vista esperando ver alguna reacción de Itachi que desmintiera el pensamiento de que ella fuera querida o útil.

—Por supuesto que usted es preciada. —Por la cara de asombro de la niña bien pudo haberle dicho que le enseñaría a volar—. Éste equipo no podría seguir adelante sin usted.

—¿De… de verdad? —¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer sentir inferior a aquellos ojos tan puros?, ¿cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta de la mirada que le daba?

—De verdad. —Si hubiera sido Naruto o Sasuke lo hubiera abrazado, pero aunque ese día cumpliera quince años aun le faltaba un largo trecho para ser capaz de tratar a una mujer, así que le sujetó una mano y le dio un apretoncito, por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto un equipo Hinata le devolvió un rayo de esperanza. Ella le sonrío.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Acabo de terminar mi servicio social, mi hermana va a casarse y preparamos la casa para la llegada en masa de la familia, ¿pueden entender mi estrés? No tengo idea de cómo logre sacar este capítulo con todos los asuntos que se me venían, pero Olé, lo logramos.

Hace algún tiempo alguien comentó que Hinata no era buena leyendo las expresiones y los sentimientos, pero es al contrario, Hinata es tan extremadamente buena que pudo leer a Itachi Uchiha, un ANBU. Cuando ella creía que Itachi la veía con desilusión, pues sí, Itachi que es un genio no podía comprender que ella fallara cuando era capaz de llevar a cabo la tarea, acostumbrado a que no pudieran leer sus expresiones Itachi no se percató que Hinata podía notar su verdadero sentir. En fin, creo que la relación entre esos dos va avanzando y Shisui está de vuelta, ¡Uchihas para todos!

 **Agradezco a:**

 **Helenlizz**

 **Simazame**

 **Ana**

 **Wichipown**

 **Azalea**

 **Icemagic132**

 **Moonyandloony**

 **Hyuuga meiko chan**

 **Flor- VIB412**

 **Sashar12**

 **Wendyl0327**

 **Miirellinu**

 **Gaby L**

 **Kds**

 **Invader Zam**

 **Citlali uchiha**

 **Yuki Jonico**

 **Carolina15234**

 **LilithUchiha**

 **EthereldCrow**

 **La tierna Hinata-Chan**

 **Jenni4364**

 **0White Rose0**

 **Ruka Jimotoraku**

 **Elena**

 **Karynnn**

 **FlorItachiUchiha**

 **Bellamita uchiha**

 **Carito Uchiha**

 **Lalala**

 **Avis**

 **NANA-chan53**

 **Violetamonster**

 **Paprika6**

 **Sakuralovely**

 **Kandiliz25**

 **Komorebi-chama**

 **Anacar**

 **Momordisquitos**

 **Eternal Dei**

 **Funimis**

 **Angel maria 15**

 **Diana chan-chan**

 **HoshiNoTsuya**

 **Danisanchez. Uchiha18**

 **Wen vallejos**

 **Letyk s**

 **Diana Marcela Akemi**

 **Ro0w'z**

 **La Otaku SasuHina**

 **Ita-sasu hina-na**

 **Moonstonice31585**

 **Kaitlynleonant13**

 **Myriam**

 **BeRivera**

 **Thalia fuentes**

 **Clara**

 **Andy hina**

 **KattytoNebel**

 **Rukia36**

 **Janis O x**

Más de 60 reviews, eso no me pasaba desde **Debe ser Invierno** de verdad que son l s mejores.

Para los que me pidieron el twitter mi nombre de usuario es JanetGaspar90 por si quieren que nos sigamos (nada más mándenme un mensajito diciendo que me siguen de aquí para seguirlos de vuelta).

Y en cuanto a las actualizaciones más o menos voy diciendo que estoy escribiendo o cuanto llevo de un capítulo en mi Facebook que pueden encontrar como Janet Gaspar. Pero les soy sincera, no vamos a tener actualizaciones semanales por un tiempo.

Un beso y nuevamente gracias por leer.

 _ **05 de Agosto del 2016**_


	9. ¡Grazna, croa, aulla! I

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 9: ¡Grazna, croa, aúlla! I**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Neji se levantó a las 5 de la mañana, como todos los días, y corrió a buena velocidad por los campos de entrenamiento Hyuuga, aún estaba oscuro así que mantuvo el Byakugan activado para ver en la oscuridad, por su frente corrieron perlas de sudor que humedecieron rápidamente su ropa. Después de una hora se detuvo, intentó tranquilizar su mente e iniciar su rutina de ejercicios.

 _Calmo, lento, paciente._

Como una serpiente que espera su momento para atacar Neji intentó que los sentimientos que burbujeaban en su interior volvieran dentro de él, ahí donde no eran un incordio para su entrenamiento diario, pero no pudo.

Los puños se le pusieron rojos de tanto apretarlos. A los diez años Neji era el niño más solitario de todo el clan Hyuuga, sin padre, sin madre, perteneciendo a la rama secundaria… era solo un huérfano incomodo el cual no tenía sitio en ningún lado, su única misión en el mundo era proteger a Hinata-sama y dar su vida por ella como lo había hecho su padre. Era su única función, no importaba cuanto entrenara, no importaba que en la Academia lo trataran como a un genio, no importaba que los mismos miembros del clan hablaran de su grandeza, su destino estaba unido a los inseguros pasos de una niña, el sello en su frente lo demostraba.

Neji aún enfurecía al recordar que en algún momento de su vida proteger aquella muñeca de mejillas rojas le había parecido un honorable deber, cuando era pequeño le parecía que cuidar de una princesa era propio de un caballero, de un hombre de honor del que escribirían canciones y leyendas. ¡Que necio!, una princesa mimada que no podía protegerse por sí misma solo causaba muertes sin sentido, la muerte de su padre ni siquiera se comentaba, como si no hubiera sucedido. Un evento negro en la historia del clan que todos se esforzaban por olvidar.

Quería odiarla, por quitarle todo, pero odiar a alguien tan débil como Hinata era una pasión que su ínfima existencia no alcanzaba a rellenar, Hinata si acaso despertaba un frío desprecio por su parte. Siendo muy niño se había prometido que no moriría por ella, no sería un perro que pudiera pisotear, el destino estaba escrito y enunciaba que sería su guardián, estaba bien, lo aceptaba, pero entonces se esforzaría por ser un genio, una existencia de esas que solo aparecen una vez en cien, ¡en mil años!, su fuerza humillaría para siempre a la heredera y al clan y cada vez que ella intentara mirarlo en menos tendría que aceptar que era más fuerte que ella, que podía matarla si quería y ella ni siquiera tendría tiempo de activar el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Para Neji saber que el resto del clan segregaba a Hinata tanto como a él había sido siempre una constante, a él no lo trataban por respeto, por temor, pero a Hinata solo la envolvía el aura de la decepción.

 _Equipo Cuervo_

Y entonces el mundo cambio, ella, la pequeña, la inútil, la que se suponía que moriría en cualquier instante si él no estaba a su lado para protegerla, su prima de mejillas rojas y lágrimas prontas había sida retirada de su lado para ser entrenada por el mismo Uchiha Itachi en persona, de pronto le dijeron a Neji que si Hinata moría ya no era su problema, mientras estuviera con aquel equipo Hinata ya no sería su responsabilidad.

Neji era inteligente y sabía escuchar, pronto descubrió que la mayoría de los Hyuuga encontraban poco probable que Hinata sobreviviera, hacían planes como Hanabi como la siguiente heredera. Neji no le había prestado atención antes a su prima menor así que se pasó un día entero viéndola entrenar. Era una niña fuerte de mirada decidida y movimientos rápidos, una niña que no era una decepción, una niña de fuego en la sangre. Decididamente era una mejor heredera, pero a Neji no le importaba demasiado el cambio, no encontraba ningún sentimiento por Hanabi Hyuuga, ni bueno ni malo.

Después de diez días escuchó que Hinata había sobrevivido a su primera misión bajo el mando de Uchiha Itachi, la niña había acabado en el hospital, pero ya algunos miembros del clan sonaban asombrados de que alguien como ella hubiera pasado una prueba de la leyenda Uchiha. Neji se coló en el hospital, aún no sabía por qué, la había observado desde la ventana, su rostro pálido y su respiración agitada, seguía siendo aquella criatura débil que en cualquier momento se podía romper, la misma que él podía aplastar sin que pudiera defenderse.

Tiempo después Hinata se marchó de nuevo, en esta ocasión con un nuevo entrenamiento. Un día Neji almorzaba en el comedor y descubrió que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se cruzaba con él, usualmente atormentaba a Hinata por las mañanas, pero desde que ella se había marchado Neji comía solo, en silencio. No le fue difícil descubrir dónde entrenaba, lo que le costó fue esperar a que Itachi Uchiha se fuera, una vez sin aquel letal vigilante Neji espío al pequeño grupo desde los árboles, los vio correr por el agua y por un momento, por un traidor instante sus labios se entreabrieron al notar la manera en que su prima caminaba sobre el agua, como si danzara, con resplandores plateados bailando a su alrededor, casi como un hada.

Se marchó furioso y humillado.

Por días intentó una y otra vez pararse en el agua, pero solo terminaba bañado de arriba abajo en las fuentes del clan. No tenía a nadie a quien preguntarle así que investigó en la biblioteca, descubrió que normalmente el entrenamiento iniciaba trepando árboles, en un día, con bastantes caídas y una herida enorme en la frente Neji logró llegar hasta la copa de un árbol, estaba cansado, le ardían las piernas y tenía ojeras, pero lo había logrado.

Aprender a caminar sobre el agua ya no fue tan difícil, dentro de una semana Neji ya podía correr como lo hacía su prima y sus amigos. Las clases de la Academia empezaron a fastidiarlo, todo lo que enseñaban ahí él ya lo sabía y los ejercicios de trabajo en equipo, ¿para que los quería?, ¿su equipo llevaría acaso encima el destino de proteger a la princesa de su clan?, ¿morirían con él para protegerla?

Empezó a volverse hosco, su única motivación era su fuerza, el entrenamiento molía sus huesos, le volvía correosas las piernas. Más fuerte, para que el canto del pájaro enjaulado superara sus barrotes y le demostrara a la princesa que aunque ella tenía la llave él nunca sería suyo.

Por aquel tiempo Itachi Uchiha se presentó en la mansión con su prima desmayada en los brazos, como una muñequita que un demonio cargara, la imagen era chocante. Neji se mantuvo impasible, su prima seguía siendo débil, no importaba lo que Uchiha Itachi intentara, nunca dejaría de ser un fracaso, porque así era el destino y así como ella nunca podría cambiar su poder él jamás saldría de su jaula.

Se la llevaron, entre cuchicheos y suspiros los miembros del clan susurraban un nombre con respeto: _El Camino de la Serpiente._

Neji volvió a la biblioteca y estudió todo lo que debía saber de aquel lugar. Un sitio sagrado repleto de energía natural que ni siquiera shinobis adultos podían superar. Y supo, en algún sitio de su cuerpo, que si Hinata volvía con vida de aquel lugar ya no podría ser llamada débil, que el clan entero reconocería su fuerza.

Si Hinata volvía con vida de un sitio que había asesinado a tantas leyendas del mundo shinobi ¿qué sería de él?, su única misión dentro del clan era protegerla, no importaba que fuera un genio, pertenecía a la rama secundaria, nunca lo reconocerían por nada que no fuera ser el caballero de la princesa, ¿pero qué pasaría si ella decidía que no le era necesario?

La ira lo desbordó.

Entrenó, entrenó, entrenó, con una furia ciega, con un método rabioso que afirmaba su existencia por medio del poder, sus compañeros en la Academia empezaron a tenerle miedo, sus maestros intentaron integrarlo sin resultados.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir avanzando sin guía y se coló entre los pergaminos secretos del clan, aprendió técnicas prohibidas, inventó movimientos que no existían, con cada paso, con cada golpe se acercaba un poco más a la verdadera fuerza y por dos años incluso olvidó el sonido tímido de su voz. Y entonces un día como cualquier otro la vio avanzar al lado de su padre, el cabello liso y negro hasta los hombros y la espalda recta que no había tenido en el pasado. Sintió un escalofrío, un tirón en el estómago. La siguió, no le importo que Hiashi lo viera, se colocó de pie donde ella no lo veía y notó sus movimientos, la nueva agilidad que había ganado, sus nuevas técnicas y aquel chorro de agua que surgió de su boca y que constataba algo que él ni siquiera había pensado, mientras había entrenado mes tras mes en las técnicas Hyuuga ella había abierto un nuevo camino, había logrado algo que incluso los gennin no podían hacer, controlar un elemento.

La rabia inundó su cuerpo. Hiashi tuvo un enfrentamiento con ella, pero su prima estaba cansada y perdió el conocimiento rápidamente, Hiashi la tomó en brazos y Neji apretó los dientes al notar aquel gesto que nunca había tenido antes para con su hija.

—Llévenla a bañar y cuando despierte díganle que puede seguir dejando crecer su cabello. —El líder del clan acababa de aceptar el nuevo poder de su primogénita, solo los miembros del clan que tenían un poder acorde a su posición podían usar el cabello largo. Neji sintió cómo si lo hubieran golpeado.

No importaba cuanto entrenara, no importaba lo solo, desesperado y rabioso que estuviera, ella constantemente iba un paso por delante, ganando la aprobación de todos mientras él caminaba en un mundo gris donde todos giraban la vista a otro lado para no tener que verlo.

Por primera vez en su vida Neji lloró de impotencia, de coraje, de dolor y de algo que se le había atorado en la garganta desde que la había visto con el cabello a los hombros y los ojos claros fijos al frente, como aquellas muñecas de porcelana que ponían a la venta en los escaparates.

No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en la Academia, había una sola manera de superar a Hinata y esa era subiendo posiciones. Neji no confiaba en nadie, pero si tenía que usar a _ese hombre_ para alcanzar su meta no pondría reparos. Con los puños apretados se sentó junto a la fuente de piedra y cerró los ojos concentrándose, en un mes sería el examen para gennin y él había conseguido un permiso especial para presentarlo aunque no había terminado la Academia, si lograba pasar escribiría historia. Sus alas eran demasiado grandes para su jaula e iba a demostrárselos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto soltó un suspiro animado cuando por fin terminó de trapear su departamento y comprobó que brillaba como una moneda, ese mismo día Itachi y Sasuke le habían ayudado a sacar la basura, barrer y acomodar, Shisui se había escaqueado diciendo que tenía algo que hacer. A Naruto le caía bien Shisui y siempre lo estaba haciendo reír, pero había ocasiones en las que encontraba que sus ojos negros lo veían de una manera extraña, normalmente Naruto era despistado, pero tenía gran habilidad para descubrir miradas amenazadoras (aquello lo había salvado de golpizas y gritos en muchas ocasiones), Shisui nunca lo veía de manera amenazadora, pero tampoco era una mirada amable, si pudiera decirlo de algún modo Naruto diría que en su mirada había oscuridad.

Cuando se lo había contado a Sasuke él solo había dicho: "Estas loco", a lo mejor tenía razón y solo era su imaginación.

Itachi también había cumplido y lo había llevado de compras, Naruto había elegido pantalones negros y una llamativa chamarra naranja, Itachi se había sonreído por su elección y Sasuke había dicho que con aquello los enemigos lo verían a kilómetros de distancia, bueno, quizás tenía razón, pero le gustaba mucho el naranja.

Itachi también le había comprado un montón de verduras y frutas y le había puesto como misión comérselas en el espacio de una semana, Naruto no tenía nada en contra de las frutas, pero las verduras eran otro asunto. Lloriqueando apagó la estufa y extrajo las dos papas cocidas, luego las molió con un vaso y les agregó leche, Hinata había dicho que así sabían mejor, pero para Naruto solo estaba haciendo una especie de papilla para bebe.

Horroroso.

Con pocas esperanzas le agrego sal y se sentó con su enorme papilla a la mesa, con temor tomó una tostada y la embarró de la mezcla, cerrando los ojos dio el primer bocado.

—Ah. —Sus ojos azules relampaguearon—. ¡Esta bueno! —En menos de media hora ya se había acabado la mitad de las tostadas y todo el puré de papa por lo que se acostó en el sillón a morirse un rato. Los parpados empezaron a pesarle y se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, lo despertó un rayo cerca de las 10 de la noche, aun soñoliento llevó los trastes sucios al fregadero (Itachi le había dado una charla de casi media hora de por qué debía ser ordenado y limpio con sus pertenencias) así que aunque no tenía muchas ganas lavó los trastes.

Volvió a bostezar y justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Naruto parpadeó y después de un breve titubeo sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió a abrir.

—¡Sabía que vendrías! —Hinata estaba afuera, completamente empapada y abrazada a sí misma como un cachorro—. Pasa. —Naruto casi la empujó dentro. Itachi les había explicado que no podían vivir juntos (Naruto casi no había entendido nada más que la idea principal), pero nunca había dicho que no podían dormir juntos de vez en cuando, habían decidido que sus noches de piyamada serían los sábados porque Hinata podía salir fácilmente de los terrenos Hyuuga y al otro día al regresar solo diría que había ido a entrenar. Además los sábados eran el día de ver películas de terror por excelencia. Habían querido decirle a Sasuke también, pero Itachi notaría al instante que su hermano se escapaba de su casa y además de atraparlos seguro que los regañaba, así que para que Sasuke no sufriera no le habían dicho nada al final.

—Tengo ropa limpia en el armario. —Naruto señaló a los cajones recién sacudidos—. Cámbiate. —Hinata tomó ropa y se cambió en el baño, salió luciendo una playera amarilla y unos pantalones cortos azules, no lucía precisamente cómoda pero al verla Naruto soltó una carcajada que la obligó a relajarse—. ¿Qué quieres que veamos? —El rubio estaba tan excitado por su primera piyamada que no podía quedarse quieto—. ¿ _Shinobi asesino_ o _Sé lo que hicieron en la misión pasada_?

—¿Shinobi asesino? —Hinata no estaba muy segura, nunca antes había visto una película de terror. Colocaron la cinta y los dos se ovillaron en la cama con las almohadas como soporte, ya a media película Naruto se moría de miedo y daba unos brincos tremendos cada que hacían un cambio brusco de escena, Hinata también tenía miedo, pero por lo menos ella no chillaba como su amigo. Cuando la película terminó los dos estaban temblando y se arremolinaron uno contra el otro tapados con la sabana hasta la cabeza, cualquier ruido hacía que se abrazaran con pánico, pero al final de alguna forma se durmieron. La mañana siguiente Hinata se despertó temprano mientras Naruto aún roncaba, se cambió de nuevo la ropa tomó su mochila y sin despedirse salió de la casa del rubio y echó a andar a su casa, el próximo sábado mejor se llevaría una de las películas que le gustaban, seguro Naruto también se lo agradecería.

 **0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi fue obligado a asistir a una reunión del clan, le alivió darse cuenta de que el aire subversivo había disminuido, aunque no negaba cierta amenaza latente.

—Shisui, ¿qué lograste averiguar acerca de Madara Uchiha? —Uno de los ancianos del concejo preguntó, su primo sonrió de aquella manera atrevida que lo había hecho odioso para los altos mandos.

—Eso es información clasificada.

—¡Tu clan está por encima de Konoha! —Itachi observó con aprehensión a su primo, pero Shisui sonrió alegremente.

—No pude averiguar gran cosa, misión fallida. —Itachi sintió que mentía aunque nunca habían hablado al respecto. El murmullo se elevó y los ceños fruncidos fueron más frecuentes—. Quizás sí era Madara Uchiha, —Shisui colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla, con la frescura de un adolescente sin problemas—, cada que intentaba acercarme me burlaba, no importa cuanto lo intenté. —Hubo susurros, sí en realidad aquella persona era Madara Uchiha era obvio que ni siquiera Shisui Uchiha podría hacer gran cosa al respecto, su primo le guiñó un ojo—. Pero cuando el Equipo Cuervo éste listo saldremos de dudas, ¿cierto Tachi? —Itachi arqueó una ceja sin contestar.

La reunión terminó revuelta, Itachi sentía como si le hubieran colocado ladrillos encima, Shisui en cambio salió silbando con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Había olvidado lo ruidosos que eran. —Shisui ahogó un bostezo—. Viejos arrugados.

—No tendríamos tantos problemas si no insistieras en fastidiarlos. —Itachi se llevó la mano a la sien que empezaba a dolerle—. ¿De verdad tu misión ha sido fallida?

—De verdad. —Shisui suspiró—. Pregúntale al Hokage si no me crees. —Itachi se detuvo y lo miró de frente, la confianza entre los dos era mucha y nunca habían necesitado meter a alguien más en la ecuación para creer el uno en el otro. Shisui también se detuvo, aunque sus hombros lucían cansados—. No importa cuántas veces lo intenté, desaparecía frente a mí como si fuera aire. Que ridículo, ¿cierto?, incluso tuve vergüenza de ser conocido como Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante.

—Si en realidad se trata de Madara Uchiha es entendible. —Itachi acotó con seguridad.

—A veces sentía que jugábamos al gato y al ratón, aunque seguramente él solo se divertía viéndome correr de un lado a otro, como un gato atontado y pequeñito, increíblemente inofensivo.

—No eres inofensivo, de ninguna manera.

—Gracias por los ánimos. —Shisui sonrió de manera lejana—. De todas maneras no es cómo si pudiera dejar de sentirme inútil. —Itachi lo miró con atención, al hombre que siempre había estado dos pasos por delante y que ahora decía que su poder era ínfimo.

—Creo que mis padres tenían alguna especie de relación con la madre de Hinata Hyuuga. —Se lo soltó de golpe, no supo si para cambiar la conversación o porque el momento lo ameritaba.

—¿Relación? —Shisui colocó una risita de superioridad en su cara—. No me digas, ¿eran rivales?, nadie se lo hubiera pensado de los dos clanes más importantes de Konoha.

—No. —Itachi frunció el ceño por la facilidad con la que Shisui le daba la vuelta a cualquier situación seria—. Mi madre me habló de la madre de Hinata-dono de una manera extraña.

—No sé si esto sea cierto. —Shisui colocó las manos tras su nuca y le sonrió a una muchacha que lo saludaba desesperadamente desde una ventana—. Pero cuando era un niño pequeño hubo un escándalo, un hombre de nuestro clan que se había enamorado de una joven Hyuuga.

—Mi padre. —Itachi lo miró fijo.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera tu padre. —Shisui rodó los ojos—. Sólo sé que lo obligaron a casarse con alguien del clan, pero él no se resistió, parece que era un amor no correspondido.

—Mi madre dijo que eran compañeros, que la madre de Hinata-dono era bonita y dócil.

—La madre de Hinata-dono está muerta. —Shisui le palmeó la espalda—. Es una historia del pasado que ya no importa. —Shisui tenía razón, pero aquello por alguna razón lo molestaba.

—Sí… tienes razón.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —Shisui le pegó con el codo en el brazo, Itachi observó el cielo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke se despertó tarde por primera vez en años (literalmente), el sol le daba en la cara y los parpados se le habían hinchado de tanto dormir.

—¿Qué hora es? —Instintivamente giró la mirada a su derecha esperando encontrar a Naruto o a Hinata, pero ahí solo estaba su futón vacío, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para recordar que ya no estaba en el Camino de la Serpiente y que Naruto había regresado a su departamento.

Se levantó, frotó sus ojos y caminó hasta el comedor. Itachi no estaba en su habitación, su padre seguramente ya se encontraba trabajando y su madre había salido al mercado por lo que se sirvió un plato de cereal y comió con lentitud y sin muchas ganas. En el Camino de la Serpiente se habían acostumbrado tanto a absorber energía natural que volver a sentir hambre los desconcertó en un inicio. Además, ahora para poder absorber energía natural Sasuke tenía que concentrarse, la energía no fluía con la libertad con la que entraba a su cuerpo en el Camino de la Serpiente, Hinata era, quizás, quien absorbía con más facilidad la energía, pero de cualquier manera Naruto era su fuente inagotable de estamina.

Aquel era su último día de vacaciones antes de que volvieran a sus labores como equipo Cuervo y sinceramente a Sasuke empezaba a aburrirle no entrenar, también echaba de menos a Hinata que luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano no había vuelto a aparecer para reunirse con ellos. Los Hyuuga sí que eran raros. Hinata también era rara, pero Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado a ella —más o menos—, aunque Naruto era quien solía ser el puente entre ambos.

Le hacían falta los dos…

Con prisa corrió a lavar su plato y poniéndose las sandalias ninja corrió en dirección al departamento de Naruto, en su camino notó que algunos niños que no estaban en la Academia lo veían con la boca abierta, los adultos también se codeaban al verlo pasar. Instintivamente los ojos de Sasuke recorrían el perímetro buscando peligros y potenciales armas (resultado de su entrenamiento y la formación que Itachi les había inculcado). Al final tanta atención terminó por fastidiarlo y trepó a los tejados sin dejar de correr, a su izquierda notó la Academia y —sin venir a cuento— bajó la intensidad de su carrera hasta el punto que se quedó parado sobre una teja.

Un salón de clases, más o menos de su edad, estaba tomando la lección en el patio, el maestro indicó a dos niñas que debían lanzar sus kunais sobre un objetivo, las niñas se midieron de arriba abajo, avanzaron con una ferocidad que a Sasuke le pareció extraña y lanzaron sus armas con milimétricamente precisión.

—¡Muy bien hecho, Sakura, Ino! —El maestro las felicitó, pero ambas parecían disgustadas.

—¡El mío está más cerca de la diana!

—¡El mío llegó primero!

—¿Podrían dejar de discutir?, ambas son buenas. —Los ojos verdes de una de las niñas relampaguearon a Sasuke lo tomó por sorpresa, los ojos de Hinata nunca habían lucido así y eso que ella también era una niña.

—¡Te reto, dos de tres!, ¡quien llegue…!

—Es suficiente. —El maestro se sujetó la cabeza—. Estamos en medio de una clase, no de sus enfrentamientos personales. —Ambas chicas bufaron y giraron la cabeza enfadadas, una cortina rubia como la luz del sol y unas hebras rosas como si alguien hubiera pintado su cabello con algodón de azúcar. Sasuke las admiró un momento, comparando en su mente lo muy diferentes que eran de Hinata, luego se acordó que iba a casa de Naruto y siguió corriendo.

Se encontró a Naruto tirado en el piso de su departamento con un jugo de naranja y un manga en las manos.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —Sasuke se tiró a un lado.

— _Boku no Hero Academia_. **(1)** —Naruto se rascó con un pie el chamorro de la pierna contraria—. Me lo ha dejado Itachi-sensei para que practique la lectura. —El rubio sonaba desdichado—. Pero me cuesta mucho. —Sasuke lo observó con un parpadeo, ciertamente llevaban poco tiempo en la Academia cuando los habían sacado para conformar el Equipo Cuervo, pero a los 6 años todos habían aprendido a leer, se suponía que Naruto ya debía dominarlo.

—¿Es divertido? —Sasuke le echó una mirada de reojo al manga.

—¡Oh, sí! —El rubio agitó los pies con emoción—. Es un mundo de súper héroes. —A Sasuke Itachi nunca le había comprado un manga por lo que se sintió algo celoso.

—Deberías dejarlo ya, vamos a jugar o algo.

—¡Sí! —El rubio se levantó como un resorte, a ser sincero no entendía por qué tanto interés en que supiera leer rápidamente, Itachi le había dicho que empezaría a contarle cuantas palabras leía por minuto, ¡sí él apenas las tartamudeaba!, aquello era trampa, Hinata y Sasuke ya leían a la perfección.

—¿Vamos a buscar a Hinata? —Sasuke preguntó cuando salían del lugar.

—¡Seguro! —Naruto corrió tras él y ambos jugaron a correr más rápido que el otro hasta que llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga. Luego de una breve mirada de entendimiento se treparon sin esfuerzo al enorme árbol frente a los patios y esperaron verla pasar, para su sorpresa quien desfiló por ahí fue una niñita de cabello largo quien los observó fijamente a pesar de que estaban cubiertos por el follaje.

—¿Qué hacen ahí?

—Venimos por Hinata-chan dattebayo. —Naruto balanceó los pies en el aire.

—¿Hinata-neesan? —La niña dio dos rápidos parpadeos—. ¿Son Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun?

—Sí. —Sasuke le hizo una seña con la mano—. Dile que estamos aquí y que venga.

—Ok. —La niña les dio una sonrisota que Naruto contestó con ganas, luego se alejó corriendo como un duendecillo.

—Esa debe ser Hanabi. —Sasuke la miró hasta que desapareció por un pasillo, Hinata solía hablar de su hermanita menor, no se veía demasiado fuerte a pesar de lo que Hinata decía sobre ella.

—Sí. —Naruto volvió a balancear los pies. Los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que Hinata apareció, llevaba una chamarra pesada y un pantalón a tres cuartos, el cabello le acariciaba las mejillas.

—¡Hinata-chan! —Naruto soltó alegre—. ¡Vamos a jugar! —Hinata dio un rápido vistazo atrás como si buscara a alguien que la estuviera siguiendo, pero al no encontrar nada de interés asintió con vehemencia y corrió a la salida principal, Sasuke se preguntó por qué no saltaba la barda, pero supuso que era alguna cosa de su clan, reglas como las que ponía su madre (como no entrar por las ventanas por ejemplo).

Hinata apareció corriendo, mirada concentrada, enseguida Sasuke supo que no iba con ellos a jugar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sasuke frunció el ceño y en automático registró los alrededores en busca de amenazas.

—Vamos con Itachi-taichou, ¿cierto? —Los ojos de Hinata estaban fijos en él, Sasuke se acordó de los ojos verdes de la niña de la Academia, esos que habían centelleado.

—¿Itachi-sensei? —Naruto parpadeó—. ¿Qué no aún estamos de vacaciones? —Su rostro pareció horrorizarse—. ¿Sí seguimos de vacaciones verdad Sasuke?

—Sí… —Sasuke titubeó.

—Él me ha enviado una nota. —Hinata sacó un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo—. De-decía que fuera a buscarlos, que nos presentáramos en la torre Hokage.

—¿En la torre Hokage? —Naruto abrió mucho la boca—. ¡Seguro es una nueva misión!

—A lo mejor quieren darnos los detalles. —Sasuke puso un dedo bajo su barbilla intentando lucir profesional, pero ninguno de sus amigos le prestó atención—. Lo que sea. —Fastidiado echó a andar y tanto Naruto como Hinata lo siguieron por instinto, por lo menos su papel de líder nunca quedaba en entredicho.

—¿Creen que sea otra misión larga?

—¿Será peligrosa?

—¡Yo quería que jugáramos! —Mientras avanzaban a la torre Hokage Sasuke notó nuevamente que los observaban, los adultos, los jóvenes, los niños, los ninjas, todos los veían de reojo, aquello nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera cuando iba acompañado de Itachi. Naruto parecía bastante acostumbrado al acoso visual y si acaso su mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando si algo le parecía lejanamente peligroso. Hinata en cambio subió el cierre de su chamarra hasta que le cubrió la nariz y se hundió entre su ropa con el rostro rojo.

¿Por qué todo el mundo los veía?, no eran unos bichos raros y era molesto. Como líder autoproclamado del Equipo Cuervo (cuando Itachi no estaba presente) Sasuke no iba a dejar que los aldeanos lo intimidaran. Sus pasos se hicieron más firmes, levantó la barbilla y clavó la mirada negra en su destino, los dientes apretados y el andar resuelto que le había visto a Shisui cuando los viejos concejeros lo agobiaban.

Era Sasuke Uchiha y no dejaría que ninguna mirada lo hiciera sentir pequeño. Sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar más rápido y con más fuerza, Naruto lo siguió trotando y diciendo sandeces sin que le importara el ambiente pesado alrededor, Hinata hacía esfuerzos por no quedarse atrás con el rostro rojo perdido en el cuello de la chamarra.

Así llegaron a la torre Hokage, pero ni aun subiendo los escalones Sasuke pudo relajarse, cuando iban a medias escaleras se encontraron con un hombre que iba bajando, tenía la boca y la nariz cubiertas con tela azul, el protector de Konoha tapándole un ojo y el cabello de un curioso color plateado, por instinto Sasuke se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, el poder de su chakra tenía que ser el de un jounnin a pesar de que todo en él parecía gritar pereza y aburrimiento. El hombre apenas les dirigió una mirada perezosa, como si no importaran la gran cosa, luego siguió avanzando.

—¿Quién era ese? **(2) —** Sasuke susurró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

—No-no sé. —Hinata titubeó y si ella no lo sabía probablemente era todo un personaje, después de todo como heredera del clan Hyuuga Hinata debía conocer el nombre de todos los dirigentes importantes de los clanes.

—Parecía medio muerto ¡ttebayo!. —Naruto se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca.

—Shh. —Sasuke lo silenció cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del Hokage, luego tocó dos veces, con calma y elegancia, y tuvo que sujetar a Naruto del cuello de la chamarra para que no intentara correr como una bestia loca y entrar sin anunciarse.

—Adelante. —Para sorpresa de los tres Itachi ya estaba ahí, a un lado del Hokage, postura muy recta y manos a la espalda. Por puro instinto los tres se colocaron en fila imitando la posición de su capitán.

—Descansen. —El Hokage lucía relajado, con su enorme sombrero triangular. Los niños dejaron las manos flojas a los lados, de reojo Sasuke giró a ver a Itachi, le sorprendió ver cierta mirada luminosa en él, como si por una vez estar en la oficina del Hokage no le causara tensión.

—¿Para qué nos llamaste Oo-san? —Naruto se pasó las manos tras la nuca, el Hokage arqueó ambas cejas.

—Porque tengo que hacerles entrega de algo. —El anciano se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar frente a ellos, Sasuke intentó parecer sereno y atento como un ninja en semejante posición, pero era un poco menos que imposible con Naruto a su lado haciendo alboroto.

—¡¿Qué es, qué es?!

—Algo que su capitán cree que merecen, algo que han conseguido y cuyo valor demostrara la fuerza de sus corazones por la aldea oculta entre las Hojas. —Al instante Naruto dejo de brincotear, el Hokage extendió los brazos que había mantenido tras su espalda, había tres protectores de Konoha ahí, las cintas azules colgaban entre sus dedos—. De éste día en adelante Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata son gennin de la Hoja. —El Hokage extendió los protectores, Naruto sujetó uno con cuidado, casi como si fuera a quebrarse.

—¿De verdad soy un ninja ahora?

—De verdad. —Sasuke tomó el suyo con decisión, estaba a punto de cumplir los diez años y ya era un gennin, cuando se lo dijera a su padre… las mejillas se le encendieron de gozo y con manos trémulas se amarró el protector en la frente, al verlo Naruto lo imitó, por alguna razón desconocida Hinata sujetó el suyo con timidez y lo amarró en torno a su cuello.

—Que la voluntad del fuego éste con ustedes. —Y cuando halagado Sasuke giró la mirada hacía su hermano descubrió que los ojos de Itachi sonreían. Aquel era por mucho uno de los mejores días de su vida.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Naruto** no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, se suponía que ese día se reunirían a las 5 de la mañana en punto frente a la salida de Konoha, después de una semana de vacaciones volverían al entrenamiento habitual y aunque una parte del rubio quería seguir durmiendo hasta que se le hincharan los ojos la otra parte extrañaba la rutina al lado de Sasuke y Hinata.

Así que a las 5 de la mañana en punto Naruto había estado esperando frente a las puertas de Konoha, para su desconcierto ni Sasuke ni Hinata habían llegado, ¿sería que se habían quedado dormidos?, ¡pero Sasuke era la puntualidad en persona! Y Hinata tenía el sueño tan ligero que no necesitaba de despertador, ¿o sería que él se había equivocado de sitio?, confuso volvió a sacar la nota que le había enviado Itachi un día anterior.

 _5:00 A.M Puerta principal de Konoha. Paciencia._

¿Paciencia para qué?, Naruto era tan impaciente que pedirle lo contrario era atentar contra su persona. De cualquier manera las ordenes de Itachi eran simplemente imposibles de desobedecer así que se quedó ahí parado por tanto tiempo que le dolieron los pies, al final terminó sentándose y vio el amanecer con los ojos entrecerrados de sueño, tiempo después sintió que alguien lo movía con el pie.

—Ey, mocoso. —Abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en el piso, con bastante saliva saliendo de su boca.

—¿Eh? —Había un hombre muy estrafalario frente a él, con cabello blanco que le caía por debajo de la cintura y una especie de abrigo rojo.

—Levántate.

—¿Quién eres? —Naruto se limpió la saliva con el antebrazo y lo observó con un parpadeo.

—Me llaman el gran Jiraiya-sama. —El hombre se paró en un solo pie e hizo gestos raros con las manos.

—Yo soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki… sama. —Naruto imitó la pose, incluso alzó el pie y dio dos brinquitos (aunque no sabía muy bien sí es que significaban algo).

—Tsk. —El hombre gruñó—. Igualito a su madre.

—¿Eh? —Naruto dio un parpadeó.

—Nada. —El llamado Jiraiya colocó ambas manos en su cintura y soltó un suspiro—. Ese mocoso Uchiha me ha mandado llamar.

—¿Sasuke? —Naruto abrió la boca.

—No, ese no. —Jiraiya meneó una mano en el aire—. El mocoso más grande. —Naruto no conocía a ningún mocoso Uchiha más grande—. Lo que sea, tu y yo vamos a pasar un rato juntos desde ahora.

—¿Por qué? —Naruto retrocedió un paso con sospecha.

—Porque voy a entrenarte. —El hombre le sonrió de manera petulante—. No me lo agradezcas.

—¡Pero sí yo voy a entrenar con Sasuke y Hinata-chan!.

—Nada de Sasuke y Hinata-chan por un rato. —Jiraiya lo sujetó del brazo—. Ellos también tienen sus problemas justo ahora.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —Siendo arrastrado Naruto tragó saliva.

—¡Oh!, —el hombre le dirigió una mirada mordaz—, no sabes cuantos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Sasuke** se levantó cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, se colocó su ropa shinobi, se ató su nuevo protector a la frente y ajustó las correas de sus armas. Todo en orden.

Luego volvió a echar un vistazo a la nota que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto.

 _5:00 A.M. Rostros de los Kages._

Su nuevo entrenamiento iniciaba y Sasuke no podía estar más motivado, su madre lo había abrazado muy fuerte cuando lo había visto caminar hacia ella con el protector de Konoha en la cabeza (aunque ya no era un niño pequeño y aquello le quitaba presentación al asunto), su padre no había mencionado nada, pero Sasuke había notado que lo veía de reojo a la hora de la cena, ¡su padre usualmente nunca le ponía atención! Sasuke estaba tan contento y maravillado que le había costado bastante trabajo dormir.

—Hora de irse. —Susurró al viento y salió de su casa hacía las calles oscuras de la zona de su clan. En algunas esquinas había pequeños farolillos y Sasuke recordó con melancolía que en el Camino de la Serpiente Hinata era el farol que les decía por dónde caminar. Pero bueno, pronto volverían a ser equipo, Itachi estaría siempre con ellos —y no haciendo cosas raras con Shisui— y ellos podrían volver a dormir agrupados a su alrededor… o tal vez no, después de todo Itachi dormía con ellos debido al frío.

A Sasuke le desconsoló saber que ya no dormiría pegado al pecho de su hermano, pero suponía que un gennin de la Hoja no podía tener comportamientos como ese, por mucho que le gustara. Tuvo que darse ánimos a sí mismo recordando que dormir al lado de Hinata y Naruto también era divertido, aunque cuando el rubio se giraba y lo aplastaba ya no era tan agradable.

—Dobe. —Esperaba que estuviera ahí a tiempo porque lo iba a moler a palos si se le ocurría hacer esperar a Itachi, aunque fuera un segundo.

Cuando llegó al sitio indicado eran las 4:45 de la mañana, porque a Sasuke le gustaba ir a tiempo y conocer bien los terrenos que iban a usar. El monumento a los Kages no es que tuviera mucha variedad, eran solo piedras talladas de los antiguos dirigentes de la aldea. Naruto había dicho una vez que su héroe favorito de toda la tierra era el Cuarto Hokage, Sasuke no entendía muy bien por qué, después de todo el Cuarto Kage había gobernado por muy poco tiempo y se había muerto (heroico y todo, pero bien muerto). Para Sasuke su hermano mayor era el mejor héroe de todas las aldeas ninja. A veces cuando conversaban y corrían durante su entrenamiento Sasuke intentaba convencer a Naruto que Itachi era mejor héroe que el Cuarto, pero el rubio simplemente hacía oídos sordos.

¿Por qué le gustaría tanto?, de reojo Sasuke giró a ver el rostro en piedra del Cuarto, tenía una expresión amable y el cabello casi tan rebelde como el de Naruto, de hecho se parecían un poco y en una foto que había visto el Cuarto también tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules… A lo mejor a Naruto le gustaba tanto el Cuarto porque se parecían, aunque ahora que lo pensaba el parecido era muy, muy marcado.

Sasuke apretó los dientes intentando concentrarse, ¿había tenido esposa el Cuarto?, ¿cuándo había muerto?, ¿qué había dicho Naruto acerca de sus padres?, Sasuke creía recordar que simplemente había dicho que no tenía y ya estaba, ¿lo habían abandonado?, ¿se habrían muerto?, recordó los labios de su madre contra su mejilla antes de acostarse a dormir esa noche.

—Buenos días Sasuke. —La aparición de su hermano frente a él (elegante y calma) le produjo un sobresalto, no se había dado cuenta que ya eran las 5 de la mañana y ni Naruto ni Hinata habían llegado. De Naruto lo entendía (seguro llegaría chillando y tratando de quitarse las lagañas), pero Hinata usualmente era puntual.

—Uh. —Aturdido Sasuke dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. ¿El Cuarto Hokage es el papá de Naruto? —Itachi lo miró fijo con unos ojos muy extraños, Sasuke sintió que le corría el rubor por el cuello.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Nadie. —Tuvo el impulso de tartamudear como lo hacía Hinata—. Sólo que Naruto siempre está hablando de él y ahora que estaba aquí parado… —Sasuke dirigió una rápida y huidiza mirada a la fría piedra—. Me di cuenta que se parecen.

—Lo hacen. —Itachi puso una mano sobre la piedra, sus ojos adquirieron un tinte gris, como si recordara algún evento del pasado que le resultara doloroso.

—Hum. —Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no retorcer los dedos como lo hacía su compañera de equipo, ¡se le estaban pegando sus manías!—. No sé por qué aún no han llegado Hinata y Naruto pero…

—No te preocupes. —Itachi le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza—. Solo te cite a ti aquí.

—Ah… —Sasuke parpadeó—. ¿Enviaste clones con…? —Al instante apretó los dientes y se puso firmes—. ¿Envió clones con los otros Itachi-taichou? —Su hermano no pareció tomarle en cuenta su corrección.

—No. —Con un movimiento de la mano le indicó que lo siguiera—. Ellos están entrenando con otra persona. —Sasuke se moría de ganas de preguntar, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, era un ninja ahora y se suponía que los ninjas seguían las órdenes sin rechistar, así que siguió a su hermano mientras avanzaban por la oscuridad subiendo cada vez más alto.

—Vamos a empezar un nuevo entrenamiento en solitario. —Itachi volvió a hablar cuando llevaban casi diez minutos de caminata tranquila—. De acuerdo a ciertas circunstancias que los rodean he decidido darles maestros particulares para esta nueva misión. Debido a ciertas similitudes que compartimos he llegado a la conclusión de que soy el instructor adecuado para ti. —Sasuke tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo en no sonrojarse ni dejar que el halago se pintara en su rostro, en lugar de eso inclinó la cabeza en afirmación. Siguieron avanzando y Sasuke se preguntó con quién estarían Hinata y Naruto, tal vez Shisui estaba con uno de ellos, de ser así seguro que se encontraba con Naruto (Hinata no parecía del tipo de Shisui).

—Aquí estamos. —Itachi finalmente se sentó, espalda muy recta y manos sobre las rodillas, con solemnidad Sasuke se sentó frente a él. Su hermano juntó las manos en un sello y ante ellos apareció un pergamino gordo con un listón negro sujetándolo, a pesar de que se sorprendió Sasuke no movió ni un músculo. Itachi desenvolvió el pergamino que se abrió girando en un enredo de nombres sangrientos, el cabello de su hermano fluctuó en el aire y Sasuke tuvo que contener la respiración.

—Escucha bien Sasuke. —En medio de las piedras que los rodeaban la voz de Itachi retumbaba—. Debes escribir tu nombre con sangre en éste pergamino, al final debes poner tus huellas dactilares. —Sasuke no preguntó por qué, a un lado del sitio donde debía poner su firma descubrió el nombre de Itachi, iba a realizar algo que su hermano ya había hecho antes.

—Sa-su-ke-U-chi-ha. —A pesar de escribir con la sangre de su dedo pulgar el nombre quedo plasmado correctamente, Itachi dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Ahora debes hacer los sellos del jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono y oveja, luego pondrás tu mano en el suelo y gritaras "Kuchiyose no jutsu", recuerda moldear chakra suficiente. —Sasuke asintió aunque no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo o para qué, aun así sus sellos fueron precisos y al momento de moldear chakra sobre el suelo tuvo un pensamiento, el cabello negro de su hermano ondeando en el aire.

Un graznido horrible hendió el aire y Sasuke cayó de sentón con los ojos increíblemente abiertos, frente a él había aparecido un pájaro negro, pequeñito y con unas plumas tan brillantes que parecía que lo hubiesen frotado con aceite.

—Sabía que podrías hacerlo. —Sintió la mano de Itachi sobre su hombro—. Acabas de sellar un pacto con los cuervos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata salió de la zona Hyuuga con la capucha puesta y las manos en los bolsillos, hacía frío, pero tenía que apurarse si quería estar en la cascada a las 5 de la mañana. La aldea seguía a oscuras así que tuvo que hacer uso del Byakugan para orientarse en la oscuridad del bosque.

Era una muy tétrica noche.

Hinata recordó el libro que acababa de leer, hablaba de una joven cazadora que había disparado una flecha a un lobo, pero no era un lobo cualquiera, era una criatura mágica y sus amigos habían querido venganza por él. A Hinata le gustaban mucho los libros de magia y fantasía, le gustaba creer que había bestias mágicas esperando por ahí y que su misión era más especial que ser una carga para su clan. Se imaginaba que caminando por el bosque oscuro encontraría una luz, la seguiría (por supuesto) y se encontraría la cabaña de alguna bruja, quizás buena o quizás mala, todo dependía de su suerte.

—Ah. —Dejó escapar un poco de vapor hacía sus manos, aun no entraba el invierno pero la temperatura empezaba a disminuir. Notó que un búho se paraba sobre la rama de un árbol y la veía con fijeza.

Hinata corrió, no supo muy bien por qué, de pronto sintió la necesidad de buscar a Naruto o a Sasuke, pero a pesar de que oteó alrededor con el Byakugan no pudo distinguirlos. Quizás Sasuke iba delante de ella (siempre era muy puntual) y seguramente Naruto llegaría el último —a tiempo por pura suerte.

Volvió a caminar con cautela cuando el bosque se hizo más cerrado, sentía la brisa de la cascada agitando su cabello y la chaqueta. Ahora que lo pensaba Itachi nunca los había citado ahí, ella sabía la ubicación porque una vez cuando era más pequeña Neji la había llevado. El recuerdo la golpeó dejándola inestable, recordó a Neji sujetándola de la mano y ella preguntando a dónde iban, pero los ojos de su primo hacía tiempo que no le daban respuestas.

Se sorprendió de no encontrar a Sasuke ahí, estaba tan segura de que vería su figura erguida saludándola que tuvo que sacar el pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y volver a leerlo.

 _5:00 A.M. Cascadas. Fuerza._

Ya desde que había visto aquello Hinata se había sentido inquieta, pero ahora, en la oscuridad y la soledad de la cascada sintió como si de repente un reto que no había alcanzado a vislumbrar se irguiera ante ella.

A lo lejos el búho ululó y Hinata notó que a la luz de la luna un papel ondeaba clavado a una piedra con un kunai.

— _Sube Hinata. —_ Era simple, una orden. Hinata pasó los dedos sobre el papel sabiendo muy bien que aquella no era la letra de su capitán. Giró la mirada a lo alto de la cascada, donde el agua caía como un torrente salvaje.

 _Fuerza._

Hinata sabía que subir usando chakra en los pies sería trampa, la obligaría a hacer el recorrido de nuevo, conocía las reglas, siempre las había conocido. Así que colocó su pequeña mano blanca contra una saliente en la piedra y trepó, primero una mano, luego la otra, una pierna, un pie que resbalaba, volver a empezar.

La frente se le empezó a llenar de sudor y los dedos a dolerle, quiso pensar en Naruto, se preguntó que estaría haciendo y sí también él estaría escalando una montaña.

Una vez más, un poco más, otro esfuerzo.

Sabía que Sasuke no se quejaría, apretaría los dientes y vería sus opciones, porque Sasuke siempre podía ver las opciones.

 _Fuerza._

Su capitán la conocía, ella había creído que no, pero sabía exactamente lo que le haría falta; la fuerza de los brazos, la fuerza de sus pensamientos.

Su pantalón se enredó con una rama y se lo rompió al jalarlo, a lo lejos el cielo empezaba a cambiar de negro a morado. Los dedos de Hinata se llenaron de sangre por aferrarse a las rocas y sintió que los hombros le crujían, aun así sentía su respiración acompasada y el corazón a buen ritmo, no estaba cansada realmente, el Camino de la Serpiente le había enseñado a correr, caer y levantarse. Escalar aquello era simplemente cambiar el plano a vertical.

Una o dos veces una mano o un pie se zafó de su agarre y se encontró haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana con los miembros que le quedaban.

—"Cuando llegue arriba veré el amanecer desde lo alto". —Y sería tan bonito que no tendría nada que pedirle a ningún libro de fantasía, bastaría para sentir que su historia era lo suficientemente maravillosa.

Cerca muy cerca escuchó el aullido de un lobo, pero no había lobos en Konoha (no que ella supiera), volvió a recordar al lobo del libro, que había muerto por su amigo a manos de una joven cazadora cuyo destino la sobrepasaba. El sudor la cegó momentáneamente pero siguió trepando, porque no era momento de pensar en lobos, no era momento de asustarse ni de cuestionar al destino.

—¡Ah! —Sintió que llegaba a la cima y soltó un jadeo, con esfuerzo apoyó ambas manos, subió una pierna y cayó de rodillas dándole la espalda al abismo, tras de ella el sol empezaba a aparecer y su sombra se proyectaba al frente más grande que su existencia, más grande de lo que hasta ese momento había considerado era su destino.

Lo vio como siempre lo había visto, postura erguida, ojos severos, brazos cruzados y aquella expresión dura en la cara, como si en su vida nunca hubiera conocido ni una sola vez el fantasma de la alegría.

—Buen día. —Entre ellos sopló un viento que remedaba un aullido, aquel era el lobo y ella (evidentemente) jamás sería una cazadora dispuesta a eliminarlo—. Ottou-san.

—De pie.

 _Fuerza._

Sin venir a cuento Hinata apretó el bolsillo donde su Capitán había encerrado aquella palabra. Una hora, un lugar, solo una cosa por hacer. _Fuerza._ Lentamente se puso de pie y sus ojos claros no titubearon.

—Hai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Perdón por la tardanza pero si me pusiera a contarles todo lo que sucedió estos días me haría una novela. Desde que inicie éste fanfic quería llegar a éste capítulo —bueno, hay un par de capítulos que tengo muy bien dibujados en mi mente—.

 _Aclaraciones_

 **1** Para quien no lo sepa _Boku No Hero Academia_ es un manga donde los chicos se entrenan para ser súper héroes, supuse que a Naruto le gustaría el trasfondo.

 **2** Los niños no reconocieron a nuestro enmascarado porque se suponía que en aquel entonces era un ANBU, ellos lo vieron en su ropa usual por un incidente, ¿qué si será importante?, sí.

 _Los lectores preguntan._

 _ **1**_ Espero que haya quedado medio aclarado el asunto de Fugaku y la mamá de Hinata.

 _ **2**_ En realidad nunca dije que Shisui no volvería, solo dije que no se verían por un tiempo (¿ya notaron que han pasado dos años y medio?), de todas maneras aún tengo asuntos pendientes con Shisui.

 _ **3**_ ¿Parejas?, bueno, como aún tienen nueve años no me preocupo mucho por ellos.

 _ **4**_ Este fanfic es una historia alternativa al manga, puede que de vez en cuando le haga un guiño al anime, pero me voy a pasar la información de novelas ligeras, videojuegos, información extra de los personajes, etc. Y también puede que ciertos eventos del manga nunca ocurran aquí, después de todo es un hilo argumental diferente.

 **Agradezco por sus comentarios a:** EthereldCrow, Janis O.x, Flor-VIB 412, deebra312, Anacar, Citlali Uchiha, Abril Sandoval, sashar12, Littlerock17, Hyuga meiko chan, Moonyandloony, mvp187hx, maikiway, wichipown, wen vallejos, Helenlizz, jovino006, Invader Zam Rei chan, mirellinu, Beta-chan18, Clau, Elena, jhossietaisho, ita-sasu hina-na, Aimee, MoonstoneIce31585, simazame, Integra Van Hellsing, Magda G, Carolina15234 KH, La tierna Hinata-chan, Tsuki-shin, Rydia Weasley, FlorItachiUchiha, carlos29, 0White-Rose0, rivert, Gaby L, Hotaru-Inu, Nana-chan53, Carito Uchiha, antinoo, Avis, hina230, Soo Hyun Yuki, sakuralovely, 1984drian, bellamita uchiha, HoshiNoTsuya, Karla-eli-chan, LilithUchiha, Komorebi-chama, Mimi Tachikawa 08, Carolina, Caritay, LuuLuuu, Makaa-chan, kakatsushi, Equihualove, DaniSanchez Uchiha18, kandiliz25, Cardenal, Rukia36, fadebila, angel maria 15, Hynamy, Roxan, 26kaori-san, 2510mari, chi uzumaki, Elying-chan21, SasuHinaNaru, Camille Carstairs, Paola, fran. Sanchez.

A todos muchas gracias por leer, de ahora en adelante creo que les voy a agradecer en general porque de tanto nombre creo que no los escribí bien, me salté alguno o puse otro dos veces.

Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí porque cambio el capítulo por venir de acuerdo a las dudas que tengan, por lo general intento explicar en la historia lo que está pasando y sí, soy mucho de poner pistas y dar metáforas, pero cuando me paso de ocultista trató de explicarlo mejor en el capítulo siguiente. Y nada, como ya saben estoy reeditando "Rojo y Perla" en la plataforma de Wattpad, cuando termine de editarlo lo pasaré a esta página, si gustan buscarlo en Wattpad búsquenme como "Janet Gaspar"

Besos a todos.

 _23 de Septiembre del 2016 Viernes._


	10. ¡Grazna, croa, aulla! II

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 10: ¡Grazna, croa, aúlla! II**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Hinata dejó que el aire le alborotara el cabello mientras veía a su padre fijamente, el rostro de Hiashi era grave y no transmitía emociones, como siempre.

—Sígueme. —Su padre echó a andar y ella lo siguió a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Aun le dolían los dedos y sentía los pulmones fatigados, empezaba a amanecer, Hinata observó el cielo que se pintaba bellamente de azul.

Hiashi siguió caminando sin volver a hablarle, Hinata no necesitaba de palabras de todas maneras aunque se preguntaba dónde estarían Sasuke y Naruto, ¿sería que ellos también tendrían un entrenamiento con alguien en específico?, a lo mejor Shisui estaba entrenando a uno de los dos, seguro que sería divertido.

Su padre caminó con elegancia un sendero empinado y ella intentó seguirle el ritmo aunque no podía deslizarse con la facilidad con la que él lo hacía. De su padre siempre le había llamado la atención esa capacidad de mantener los hombros erguidos y la espalda firme sin importar la situación. Cuando ella era muy niña y su madre había muerto al dar a luz a Hanabi él no había llorado, Hinata recordaba su espalda recta y sus ojos que no decían nada mientras le daban sus condolencias, a ella le dijeron que su madre ya no volvería y ya está.

Tampoco es que Hinata fuera muy cercana a su madre, no recordaba muy bien casi nada de ella, solo que lloraba mucho y con frecuencia se sentaba a ver los jardines con los ojos perdidos en algún punto a la distancia, si Hinata se sentaba a su lado y se le acurrucaba en el regazo se entretenía acariciándole el cabello, Hinata no recordaba que la hubiera regañado nunca, pero sí que recordaba cuando le acariciaba el cabello, nunca decía nada pero a Hinata le gustaba cómo se sentían sus dedos delgados contra su nuca, recorriendo suavemente su cabeza.

—Hinata, —su padre comenzó sin girar a verla—, ¿alguna vez has visto una técnica de invocación?

—No. —Aunque sí que había oído que Uchiha Itachi, su capitán, la usaba.

—¿Alguna vez has oído que alguien del clan pueda invocar?

—No. —La niña parpadeó, de hecho su padre había sido muy claro en decirle hace algunos días que los miembros del clan Hyuuga se especializaban únicamente en el Byakugan.

—Eso es porque solo un miembro Hyuuga por generación puede invocar. —Su padre la miró de reojo—. Tu abuelo y ahora yo.

—Uh. —Hinata realmente nunca había visto a su padre invocar.

—Entra. —Habían llegado a una especie de cueva, el lugar estaba oscuro y soplaba un viento frío que le volvía pálidas las mejillas, su padre llegó hasta una piedra en el centro, parecía algo así como un altar y había una bonita luz que daba vueltas en espiral en la parte de atrás, Hinata se preguntó de dónde salía.

—Uchiha Itachi me pidió que te enseñara a invocar. —Hinata dio un respingo observándolo aturdida—. Pero para los Hyuuga eso no es tan sencillo, el animal que nos ha protegido por tantos años no nos deja elegir, nos elige a nosotros. —Era la primera vez en su vida que su padre le hablaba tanto acerca del clan, la primera vez que le hablaba tanto en realidad—. Solo si resultas ser capaz podrás invocar, es lo único que puedo decirte. —Hinata volvió a apretar el papel que marcaba "fuerza" en su mano.

—Entiendo. —Aunque no tartamudeó su voz fue débil, aun así su padre no le llamó la atención por eso.

—Cuando hice el pacto tenía quince años, —Hiashi respiró hondo—, tú tienes nueve pero sobreviviste al Camino de la Serpiente así que voy a dejar esto en tus manos. —Y cuando su padre decía algo así fallar no era una opción—. Escucha, debes hacer los sellos del jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono y oveja, luego pondrás tu mano sobre esa piedra y gritaras "Kuchiyose no jutsu". —Eso era sencillo, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar. Con pasos cortos se dirigió hasta la piedra, realizó los sellos concentrando chakra y finalmente gritó tan alto como pudo.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Al instante sintió que era arrastrada, vio por última vez los ojos de su padre, severos y firmes, como lo habían sido toda su vida. Dio vueltas en una inmensidad que no tenía forma y finalmente cayó rodando en medio de un pasto verde y húmedo.

—¡Ah! —Jadeante levantó la cabeza, al parecer había hecho un jutsu de transportación, alrededor había montañas, bosques y una luna llena rodeada de nubes rojas. Si le preguntaran diría que era bastante escalofriante.

—¿Ottou-san? —A pesar de que sabía que era ridículo llamarlo no pudo evitar susurrar, aunque era evidente que su padre se había quedado en la cueva mientras ella era arrastrada a aquel sitio. Bien, ¿qué había dicho su padre?, el animal que protegía a los Hyuuga debía elegir a su invocador. Ella debía ser capaz.

—Humano. —Una voz ronca y agresiva le provocó girar, el corazón se le desbocó al percibir aquella enorme bestia bajo la luz plateada de la luna—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Sin poder evitarlo cayó de sentón al suelo con los ojos horrorizados, había frente a ella un lobo tan grande que podía comerla entera de un mordisco. Sintió que los brazos le temblaban, nunca había visto algo tan aterrador y tan hermoso al mismo tiempo.

—Un Hyuuga. —Otro lobo llegó caminando lentamente, tenía el pelaje rojo y los ojos dorados—. ¿No es muy pronto para que quieras hacer contratos humanito?

—¿Nos lo comemos? —El primer lobo, blanco y con ojos rojos se sentó en las patas traseras.

—No sirve ni siquiera como postre. —El lobo rojo le pegó la nariz al pecho y olfateó largamente—. Además creo que es humanita.

—Las humanitas me gustan. —El lobo blanco ladeó la cabeza—. Saben mejor. —Hinata apretó los dientes y como pudo se puso de pie.

—S-soy Hinata Hyuuga. —Intentó que la voz no le temblara tanto—. Mi padre me ha enviado aquí.

—Ese padre tuyo no debe quererte demasiado. —El lobo rojo se acicaló una pata con la lengua.

—N-no, creo que no. —Hinata apretó los puños—. Pe-pero dijo que dejaría esto en mis manos y él… realmente él nunca había dicho algo así.

—Podemos liberarte de una vida tan triste. —El lobo blanco la rozó con el colmillo, Hinata chilló cuando la chamarra se hizo un girón y la piel le sangró—. Un par de segundos de dolor y listo.

—N-no quisiera morir, no aun. —Aun así intentó permanecer firme, la sangre empezó a gotearle desde el hombro hasta el abdomen.

—Este cachorro es muy curioso. —El lobo rojo la aplastó con una enorme garra contra el suelo, Hinata sintió que se le iba el aire—. Supongo que es hija de Hiashi-sama.

—Debe ser. —El lobo blanco soltó una risita burlona—. Cuando su padre estuvo aquí perdí la cuenta de las veces que estuvo a punto de morir.

—Una vez sí se murió. —El lobo rojo ladeó la cabeza, Hinata aun presa bajo su pata—. Esa vez cuando cruzamos el río.

—Ah sí, —el blanco movió la cola contento—, pero Hachi le pegó en el pecho hasta que vomitó el agua.

—Es que Hachi se encariña pronto.

—Sí.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando lo enterramos en la tundra?

—O cuando Haruko lo piso sin querer.

—Esa vez casi se muere también.

—Decidido, —el lobo rojo retiró su garra y la cogió con los colmillos del cuello de la chaqueta, Hinata tuvo que sujetarse fuerte para no asfixiarse—. Vamos a llevarte a la manada, como eres un cachorro vamos a ver, la prueba será…

—¿Un mes sin morir?

—¡Eso!, un mes sin morir, ¡suerte! —Mientras los lobos echaban a correr Hinata encogió las piernas y se dio cuenta con angustia que aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

… **..**

… **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Hinata despertó al sentir una lengua húmeda mojándole la mejilla, la luz de la luna la bañaba con suavidad, pero para esas alturas ella sabía que en aquel lugar siempre había luna, siempre era de noche.

—Hinata-hime. —Un lobito tan pequeño que era casi un muñeco de peluche se revolvió a su lado contento—. Vamos a jugar.

—Ahora no Yahiko-chan. —La niña se frotó los ojos—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Jugando en el río, ¿quieres venir? —La primera semana estando allí el entretenimiento de los lobos había sido arrojarla al río helado y sacarla cuando estaba a punto de ahogarse, al final Hinata había terminado aprendiendo a nadar. Los lobos también la habían obligado a soportar bajas temperaturas y por días había jugado con ellos desnuda, deslizándose por el agua con ayuda de chakra. Para los lobos lo normal era andar solo con "pelaje" así que no entendían por qué ella debía llevar ropa encima.

—"Eres un cachorro bastante patético, ¿sabes?". —Pero al final había aprendido y lo había hecho bien. Deslizarse en el agua y usarla para entrenar sus puntos de chakra había sido una constante desde los primeros días, su entrenamiento había ido a la par de la de los cachorros de la manada, Hinata y los lobitos habían aprendido casi al mismo tiempo a leer los mensajes de la luna y la dirección del viento.

—"Hinata-chan, tienes los ojos como la luna, ¿eres la princesa de la luna?" —Los lobos tenían una leyenda en la que había un hombre viviendo en la luna que algún día iría por su princesa de la tierra, se suponía que la princesa era una Hyuuga así que los lobitos creían que era ella (aunque a ser sincera los lobos mayores se burlaban bastante de esas pretensiones).

—"¡Hinata-hime!" —Las lobitas eran las más entusiasmadas con la idea y trataban de ayudarla en su misión de supervivencia porque querían ser invocadas cuando Hinata volviera a su mundo.

—"¿Me invocaras a mí, verdad?"

—"¡No, a mí!" —De no ser por el entusiasmo que tenían los cachorros por ser invocados Hinata ya se habría muerto muchas, pero muchas veces, como la vez que los habían dejado a todos en la cima de una montaña nevada sin comida ni agua diciendo que su misión era bajar por sí solos. Al principio fue difícil, pero no imposible, Hinata y los cachorros entraron en calor corriendo y sorteando la nieve, pero a medio descenso una tormenta de nieve les impidió ver más allá de sus narices, Hinata había sentido que todo el cuerpo se le entumecía y había perdido el conocimiento. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que los lobitos habían cavado en la nieve hasta formar una cueva, la habían metido dentro y se arremolinaban a su alrededor dándole calor con sus peludos cuerpos.

Ese día Hinata había llorado muchísimo.

En otra ocasión los lobos adolescentes habían realizado "combates de practica" contra ellos, a Kenshin le habían dejado una fea cicatriz en la cara, a Misao le habían quebrado un par de costillas y a ella la habían dejado como un colador, era una suerte que Megumi los hubiera curado a todos mientras los regañaba por ser tan endebles.

Sus mejores amigos eran cuatro lobos y dos lobas, todos cachorros, Yahiko era tan chiquito que su único entretenimiento por el momento era jugar, Kenshin era un lobo rojo muy amable con enormes ojos violetas, Sanosuke era un lobo café tan revoltoso que la mitad de las veces se metían en problemas por su culpa, Aoshi era un lobo bastante frío y tan negro como la noche, pero era muy inteligente y a Hinata le recordaba un poco a Itachi-taichou, Kaoru y Misao eran dos lobitas blancas, la primera de ojos azules y la segunda de ojos verdes, eran alegres, entusiastas y divertidas por lo que Hinata siempre disfrutaba estar con ellas.

El jefe de la manada era Saito que siempre encontraba nuevas maneras de atormentarlos, era tan enorme que podía aplastar a cualquiera de ellos con una sola pata, los lobitos decían que hasta ese momento solo un Hyuuga había sido capaz de invocarlo, su poder era inmenso.

—"Hinata-hime, ¿me invocaras a mí?"

—"¡No, a mí!" —Por las noches Hinata prendía una hoguera y los lobitos se arremolinaban a su alrededor, dormían hechos un ovillo unos encima de otros. La manada era absoluta y todos servían a la manada, Hinata había aprendido eso rápido.

Los lobos eran especialistas en jutsus que manejaran hielo así que Hinata había combinado su jutsu de agua con la ventisca de Aoshi, el resultado había sido bastante bueno. Celosos los otros lobitos se habían lanzado encima de Aoshi y entre todos habían armado tal trifulca que Saito los había tenido colgando de la rama de un árbol de cabeza por tres horas. Hinata había estado a punto de desmayarse.

Kenshin, por otro lado, podía crear nieve, pero hasta el momento solo habían usado esa habilidad para jugar a lanzarse bolas, el resto de los lobitos solo sabían morder, aunque al lado de ellos Hinata había desarrollado bastante el olfato y el oído (ellos seguían ganándole por mucho, pero por lo menos ya era capaz de olfatear una tormenta a kilómetros de distancia o escuchar el crujido de las hojas ante la pisada de un enemigo).

—"¿Mi padre sabe hacer todo esto?" —Hinata le preguntó a Saito un día que parecía estar de buen humor.

—"Tu padre es un tonto". —Había una historia que decía que su padre había querido salvar a su esposa con la ayuda de los lobos, o algo así, pero los lobos no habían podido o no habían querido, desde entonces su padre había roto los lazos con ellos, por lo menos eso le había contado Misao y no es como si los lobos mayores quisieran hablar del tema.

—"Hinata-hime, vamos a jugar". —Aunque los lobos eran violentos y sus juegos eran bruscos (solían hacerle daño sin querer) junto a ellos Hinata sentía que formaba parte de algo, que podía ser importante para alguien.

—¡Hinata-hime! —Misao y Kaoru se acercaron corriendo, lenguas de fuera y ojos brillantes—. Saito te llama.

—¿Saito-san? —No es que le hiciera demasiada gracia, cada que el enorme lobo guía le hablaba era porque tenía un nuevo reto para ella.

—¿Crees que nos enseñe a lanzar aullidos? —Misao brincoteo, la técnica del aullido lastimaba el oído y el equilibrio del contrincante, ninguno de los cachorros sabía usarlo.

—No creo. —Kaoru fue más realista—. Le habría hablado a todos. —Yahiko correteó tras ellas, tan emocionado que era una ternura. Saito estaba esperando en lo alto de una colina, su enorme cola daba bandadas barriendo el pasto alrededor.

—¿Saito-san?

—Ey cachorro deprimente. —Saito arqueó una ceja y Hinata lo vio allá en lo alto, siempre se sentía intimidada cuando se paraba frente a él y no medía ni siquiera la mitad de lo que medía una de sus patas.

—¿Me llamó?

—Sí. —El lobo la empujó con una de sus patas e inmediatamente Hinata cayó al piso, alguien como Saito nunca medía la fuerza—. Necesito que escribas con sangre en éste pergamino. —Dejó caer un pergamino frente a ella, el papel se abrió y Hinata pudo ver el nombre de su padre a un lado de donde debía estar el suyo, la letra era elegante a pesar de que la había escrito con su pulgar.

—Yahiko, los honores. —Enseguida el pequeño cachorro se lanzó a su pulgar hiriéndola con un colmillo, la sangre salió fresca y roja, pese al dolor Hinata se concentró y se acuclilló frente al papel.

—Hi-na-ta-Hyuu-ga. —Su caligrafía seguía siendo infantil y bastante pobre al lado de la letra elegante de su padre, pero no se veía del todo mal.

—Hecho. —Saito bajó la cabeza hasta que el aire caliente que salía de su nariz le pegó en la cara—. Ahora vuelve a hacer los sellos que hiciste cuando viniste aquí.

—¿Los sellos? —Hinata intentó recordar, pero solo podía pensar en la última mirada que le había dado su padre.

—Jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono y oveja. —Kaoru enunció alzando las patas delanteras—. Son los sellos para invocarnos.

—¡Y luego…! —Misao chilló, pero Hinata acababa de recordarlo, sus manos se movieron solas y sintió que el cabello le flotaba alrededor del rostro.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Para su horror cayó, Misao, Kaoru, Yahiko y Saito desaparecieron, alrededor todo fue oscuridad, asustada soltó un jadeo y cuando levantó la mirada su padre estaba frente a ella, tenía la mirada severa de siempre.

—Hecho. —Sin decir nada más Hiashi echó a andar esperando que Hinata lo siguiera, pero la niña se quedó ahí, el corazón apretado. ¿Es que acaso había pasado un mes y no lo había notado?, ¿por qué Saito no le había dicho nada?, no quería dejar la tierra de los lobos, no quería volver con el clan y su padre que la miraba siempre como si no valiera gran cosa, no quería que todo el mundo la viera y la criticara por formar parte del Equipo Cuervo, no quería seguir esforzándose por alcanzar las metas que Itachi le marcaba sin conseguirlo y haciéndolo sentir decepcionado.

—N-no quiero… —Era la primera vez en su vida que rechazaba una orden directa de su padre—. Quiero vo-volver con… —Con la manada, con su familia, con el único lugar en el mundo donde había sentido, de verdad había sentido que formaba parte de algo.

—En mis tiempos yo tampoco quería volver. —Su padre la sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca y la arrastró tras él. Hinata nunca se hubiera imaginado que algún día su padre y ella coincidieran en algo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke, de rodillas, sucio, sudado y agotado colocó ambas manos en el suelo.

—¿Vi-vio Itachi-taichou? —Itachi estaba sentado frente a él en una roca y su mirada era suave.

—Eso fue impresionante Sasuke. —Había logrado invocar a uno de los cuervos más grandes que existían, era un animal tan enorme que cuando lo había invocado por un momento todo se había vuelto oscuridad bajo sus enormes alas. Por supuesto, el gasto de chakra era inmenso y Sasuke tenía que absorber energía natural desesperadamente para no desmayarse, ¡pero lo había logrado!

—Ottou-san estará orgulloso. —Lo dijo despacio, aun así Itachi alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Seguramente. —Una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro de Sasuke. Durante su entrenamiento con Itachi había cumplido diez años, su hermano le había regalado unos sellos explosivos que podían programarse con un rango de hasta un minuto, ¡eran geniales!, cuando Naruto los viera iba a morirse.

En ese tiempo había extrañado bastante a Naruto y a Hinata, es decir, estar con su hermano era genial y amaba que se durmieran los dos en bolsas de dormir al amparo de las estrellas, nunca había estado tan cerca de Itachi durante toda su vida y ver el orgullo en los ojos de su hermano simplemente lo hacía sentir pleno. Pero admitía que había llegado a acostumbrarse a los canturreos de Hinata o a sus historias (porque Hinata había leído muchos libros y a veces cuando Itachi estaba lejos les contaba la trama de algunos), también extrañaba las bobadas de Naruto y su cabello dorado por las mañanas.

En ocasiones habría querido preguntarle a Itachi de sus amigos, pero luego recordaba que era un ninja y se ataba con más decisión el protector de Konoha en torno a la frente. Naruto y Hinata terminarían su entrenamiento y cuando se reunieran los tres serían más fuertes.

Se preguntaba que estaban aprendiendo a invocar sus amigos, ¿sería algo tan guay como los cuervos?, seguro que no. Además si invocaba un cuervo lo suficientemente grande Sasuke podía montarse arriba de él y volar, ¡volar de verdad!, jamás en la vida se había sentido tan asustado y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

—Es hora de regresar Sasuke. —Itachi lo llamó con dos dedos y Sasuke asintió con firmeza, luego de caminar un par de metros Itachi le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza y desordenó su cabello—. La misión acabó, por cierto.

—¿En serio? —Sasuke se le colgó del brazo—. ¡Me muero de ganas de contárselo a Ottou-san!

—Yo también. —Bueno, no parecía que Itachi se muriera de ganas por hacer nada, pero Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado a las expresiones neutras de su hermano. ¡Apenas llegar a su casa se daría un baño larguísimo! Y le pediría a su madre que hiciera onigiris, a lo mejor hasta había jugo de tomate. Sintió que el estómago le gruñía en protesta.

—¡Apúrate Nii-san! —Con energía jaló a su hermano de la mano e Itachi se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia. Estaba atardeciendo así que mucha gente los miró de reojo, pero a Sasuke no le importaba, ¡tenía diez años y sabía invocar!, esta vez su padre tenía que decir algo, seguro le sonreiría como lo hacía con Itachi y diría que estaba orgulloso de él, estaba seguro que esta vez alcanzaría sus expectativas.

—¡Más rápido Nii-san! —Pasaron la zona Uchiha casi como una exhalación y apenas entrar en la casa Sasuke tiró fuera sus sandalias ninja mientras Itachi se tomaba su tiempo sacándose adecuadamente el calzado. Apenas Sasuke iba a reñirlo por ser tan lento cuando su padre apareció por el pasillo, llevaba los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio de siempre.

—¡Ottou-san!, —el gozo se pintó en las mejillas de Sasuke—, ¡Itachi-Niisan me…!

—Ahora no Sasuke. —Su padre le puso una mano en el hombro y lo hizo a un lado como si se tratara de una molestia—. Itachi, tenemos que hablar. —Su hermano levantó la mirada y vio a su padre fijo a los ojos, luego se sacudió la playera como si lo que su padre fuera a decir no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

—Sasuke quiere decirte algo, deberías escucharlo. —Sasuke no pudo evitar enrojecer de humillación, que su hermano tuviera que pedir atención para él…

—Sea lo que sea no debe ser importante. —Con el ceño fruncido su padre giró a verlo, Sasuke sintió que su mirada lo aplastaba—. Ahora vete Sasuke, debo hablar con tu hermano. —Hubiera querido decirle que él también tenía algo que decir, hubiera querido decirle que había entrenado mucho y ahora podía invocar un enorme cuervo, decirle que ya podía volar sobre él en el cielo, pero de pronto todos esos logros le parecieron ridículos.

¿Desde hacía cuanto tiempo que Itachi ya podía hacer todo eso?, ¿a su edad no era su hermano un ninja de elite en el que la aldea podía confiar?, ¿podía él compararse con los logros de Itachi?

Se escabulló corriendo antes de que a Itachi se le ocurriera volver a abogar a su favor, se sentía ridículo. Aturdido entró a su habitación y se hizo un ovillo en su futón tapándose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

Si él hacía algo Itachi ya lo había hecho antes y mejor.

Si lograba algo los logros de Itachi eran más impresionantes.

Si conseguía un nuevo poder Itachi conseguía dos más.

Nunca iba a poder superar a su hermano, esa era la verdad. No importaba que tan fuerte lo intentara, no importaba que tanto se esforzara, rabiara o gritara. Itachi siempre estaría por delante de él, siempre un escalón más arriba.

—Kuchiyose no jutsu… —Susurró mientras un par de lágrimas traicioneras escapaban de sus ojos, un cuervo pequeño con las alas tan negras que parecía que se las habían frotado con aceite apareció frente a él, picando a su alrededor con desgano.

Ojala le sacara los ojos.

Ojala le picara la lengua.

Ojala le causara tanto daño que su padre tendría que verse obligado a verlo.

Ojala y se muriera.

Pero el cuervo se ocupó en picarle suavemente la cabeza y graznar débilmente de vez en cuando. Cuando la invocación se terminó Sasuke había dejado de llorar, sus ojos negros estaban fijos en la nada. Era cierto, si no esperaba nada no volverían a lastimarlo, si dejaba de esforzarse por la aprobación de su padre ya no tendría que volver a preocuparse.

Si tan solo pudiera lograrlo.

Si tan solo Itachi no existiera.

Si su hermano no existiera.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Que no lo malinterpretaran, Naruto se había divertido muchísimo con Jiraiya, ¡de veras que sí!, lo había llevado a unas termas donde Naruto había jugado de lo lindo haciendo bucitos y tirándose de una roca, aunque al final habían sacado al viejo tachándolo de fisgón e inmoral.

Naruto sabía que ser fisgón es cuando te metías en lo que no te llamaban, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir inmoral, se lo preguntó al viejo, pero él solo le agitó una mano frente a la cara.

—"Nada que debas saber por ahora".

Jiraiya también lo dejaba comer tantos fideos instantáneos como quisiera y no estaba ahí forzándolo a comer verduras y frutas como lo hacía Itachi, también lo dejaba desvelarse y dormir hasta tarde, como una vez que habían estado despiertos mirando por la ventana con un telescopio, Naruto se había divertido mucho mirando las estrellas y Jiraiya seguro también porque estaba rojo, babeaba y hacía ruidos raros cuando miraba por el telescopio, ¡qué hombre tan raro!, pero era divertido.

Por supuesto, también entrenaban, Jiraiya lo había obligado a escribir su nombre con sangre en un pergamino (aunque primero no quería porque Itachi había dicho algo acerca de que firmar con el nombre era peligroso y que le consultara primero, pero luego Jiraiya había dicho que si no no lo entrenaba y pues bueno). El caso es que Jiraiya le estaba enseñando a invocar renacuajos, ¡era de lo más guay!, al principio no habían tenido patas y Naruto se había reído demasiado, pero luego Jiraiya le había enseñado la Enciclopedia Salvat de los sapos y Naruto se había puesto creativo.

Hasta el momento había logrado invocar hasta veinticinco sapos al mismo tiempo, pero Jiraiya decía que no contaban porque el más grande apenas le rozaba la rodilla, Naruto no entendía, para él era un sapo enorme, después de todo los sapos normalmente eran del tamaño de la mano.

—"¡Que no mocoso sin talento!" —Itachi siempre le decía que tenía mucho talento y que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero Jiraiya decía que no, que no sabía hacer nada y era un cabezota.

Prefería a Itachi a ser sincero.

Un día Jiraiya no había querido entrenarlo porque le dolía mucho la cabeza, Naruto no estaba seguro, pero quizás tenía que ver con ese montón de botellas que se había tomado el día anterior y que lo habían puesto tan feliz. El rubio había intentado tomar un poco pero estaba tan amargo que lo había vomitado, ¿por qué al viejo le gustaba eso?, para que no lo molestara Jiraiya le había dado un libro que se llamaba "Icha-Icha Paradise", a Naruto realmente no le gustaba demasiado leer, pero Itachi ya le había dicho que tenía que practicar así que con un suspiro de resignación empezó.

La historia era muy confusa, había una chica muy guapa y un hombre muy atractivo y al parecer se querían pero había mucha gente metiéndose en medio, al final habían terminado los dos desnudos en la cama y se habían metido muchas cosas por muchos lados que Naruto no entendía del todo. De todas formas el libro había sido muy aburrido y prefería leer los mangas que le daba Itachi.

Otro día Jiraiya lo había llevado a entrenar al río y le había dicho que se quitara la ropa, contento Naruto se había quedado en bóxer pensando que irían a nadar, pero no, Jiraiya le pegó en la panza, Naruto sintió que algo extraño se removía dentro de él y por un momento le había dolido tanto que había terminado quejándose ruidosamente.

—"Deja de chillar mocoso. Invoca un sapo". —Aun quejándose Naruto lo había hecho y para su sorpresa el sapo de esa ocasión era de su tamaño ¡y además hablaba!, el rubio casi que se había caído de la impresión.

—"No es suficiente". —Aunque el viejo había seguido teniendo mala cara, ¿quién lo entendía?

En las noches a veces volvían a su departamento, pero en ocasiones dormían donde los encontrara la noche, a veces en un árbol, sobre el pasto, en una cabaña abandonada e incluso una vez se habían colado en la oficina Hokage (eso había sido divertido).

Con Jiraiya no había reglas así que Naruto se la pasaba muy bien, aun así extrañaba a Sasuke riñéndolo por atolondrado y a Hinata haciéndose un ovillo a su lado en la noche.

Un día se puso a hablarle a Jiraiya de Sasuke y Hinata, habló tanto de ellos que al final el viejo se lo quedo viendo fijo.

—"Amas a esos dos, ¿eh?" —Naruto nunca se había preguntado exactamente qué significaba amar así que no estaba del todo seguro—. "Te daré un consejo", —Jiraiya se inclinó hacia él y le susurró en el oído—. "Elige a la chica, se nota que será bonita, además no estoy seguro de que te siga apreciando si eliges al chico". —Sinceramente Naruto casi nunca entendía lo que Jiraiya le quería decir cuando le hablaba y él se negaba a explicarle.

—"Pregúntale al mocoso Uchiha cuando vuelvas a verlo". —Pero Naruto estaba seguro de que olvidaría la mitad de las cosas que tenía que preguntarle.

Ese día despertó porque Jiraiya lo meneó de un lado a otro con el pie.

—¿Qué? —Adormilado había intentado dormirse de nuevo, pero Jiraiya había sido inflexible.

—Vamos mocoso, hoy vamos a hacer un par de cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —Somnoliento Naruto se frotó un ojo.

—Primero vamos a comer lo que tú quieras.

—¡Ramen!

—Me lo imaginaba. —Jiraiya gruñó—. Pero le voy a descontar todo esto al Sandaime. —Los dos salieron con rumbo a Ichiraku y Jiraiya le dejo pedir cinco tazones seguidos, ¡cinco!, por supuesto, quedó tan gordo como un sapo y Jiraiya no estaba en mejores condiciones.

—¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? —No entendía por qué Jiraiya estaba haciendo esas cosas por él, pero tampoco es que tuviera un sitio que le gustara en específico.

—No hay ningún sitio. —Estaba siendo honesto.

—Que tal algún amigo que quieras visitar.

—Sasuke y Hinata están entrenando también. —Naruto parpadeó—. No estarán en sus casas.

—Supongo que eres muy pequeño para que te guste una niña. —Jiraiya resopló y Naruto simplemente lo vio fijamente—. ¿Solo tienes dos amigos?

—Sí. —Naruto se pasó las manos tras la nuca.

—Que tal una persona que haya sido buena contigo y que tengas ganas de ver.

—¿Una persona buena? —Naruto intentó hacer memoria, quizás Itachi había sido bueno, pero él también estaba entrenando y el viejo Hokage había hecho un par de cosas por él pero tampoco es que tuviera ganas de verlo—. No, no hay nadie. —Negó con firmeza y para su asombro Jiraiya le dio una mirada que se parecía bastante a la lastima.

—¿Qué tal algo que te haga feliz? —Incluso su voz había cambiado, ya no era la arrogante y despreocupada de siempre.

—¿Feliz? —Naruto nunca se había cuestionado lo que era la felicidad—. Creo… tal vez sería estar con Hinata y Sasuke… —Bueno, eso era lo más feliz que había tenido en toda su vida, no podía equivocarse.

—¿Alguna otra cosa?

—¿Ramen? —Naruto preguntó dudoso y Jiraiya soltó un suspiro.

—Bueno, que no digan que no lo intenté, quizás esto es lo mejor.

—¿Qué es lo mejor? —Pero Jiraiya no contestó, lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos Jiraiya nunca lo había tomado de la mano, de hecho a excepción de una que otra ocasión en que Itachi lo había hecho los adultos no solían tomarlo de la mano (no solían tocarlo en realidad). Primero Naruto se sintió abochornado, ¡ya era un chico grande!, estaba por cumplir diez años, pero luego dio miradas de reojo alrededor, algunas madres también llevaban a sus hijos de la mano, las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron.

—¿Qué? —Jiraiya giró a verlo, Naruto se encogió entre sus hombros. Quizás fue su imaginación, pero le pareció que el agarre de Jiraiya se volvía más gentil. Siguieron caminando, un paso y luego otro, Naruto no se preguntó a dónde lo llevaba igual que nunca se preguntaba a donde lo llevaba Itachi.

—Naruto. —De pronto Jiraiya se volvió hacia él, su movimiento fue rápido, tanto que no lo vio venir, jaló de su mano, lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrojó, Naruto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de chillar, antes de darse cuenta había empezado a caer en un abismo profundo y oscuro, un lugar tan aterrador que como pudo se dio la vuelta solo para descubrir que abajo había un montón de picos dispuestos a matarlo de la peor forma posible.

¿Es que iba a morir?

Pero si aún no había comido todos los tipos de ramen instantáneo del mercado.

Aún no había invitado a Sasuke y a Hinata a la mejor tienda de ramen de Konoha.

Aun no le enseñaba a Itachi que ya podía invocar renacuajos.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Ni siquiera lo pensó, sus ojos azules brillaron con el deseo de vivir, un deseo que era tan fuerte que lo había mantenido por nueve años cuando todos los números estaban en su contra.

Un enorme sapo apareció bajó él, Naruto soltó un jadeo.

—Ey mocoso, ¿aquí es donde se te ocurre llamarme? —Naruto hubiera querido abrazarlo por la emoción, saltar de alegría y enseñarle inmediatamente a Jiraiya que había invocado algo de verdad enorme. Para su desgracia no pudo, sintió que el mundo se volvía negro y que su cuerpo perdía fuerza.

—" _Úsame mocoso" —_ Dentro de él escuchó una voz fría, macabra y oscura—. _"Úsame" —_ Luego ya no supo más de sí.

 **0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Shisui se había reincorporado a las filas de la policía de Konoha, Fugaku decía constantemente que era un desperdicio y él se reía en consecuencia.

—"¿Quieres que arriesgue mi vida como ANBU tío?, sabes qué puedo hacerlo". —De cualquier manera los días en la policía eran divertidos y sin Itachi en ANBU no es que Shisui tuviera muchos deseos de regresar a la organización.

Además se obtenía más información desde adentro…

Shisui se ocupaba de estar en todos los sitios. Ab-so-lu-ta-men-te to-dos.

Ya por ahí se habían soltado algunas bromas acerca de que se estaba duplicando y que acosaba a la gente con clones, Shisui se reía con ganas.

—"Me ves, pero ahora no me ves". —De cualquier manera pese a su inteligencia e ingenio en el clan solían verlo como una especie de hijo prodigio; ser huérfano y un genio había provocado que todos en el clan lo apadrinaran, Shisui podía meterse a cualquier casa Uchiha con la certeza de que le ofrecerían comida (y a su hija si se daba el caso). En eso se diferenciaba de Itachi, su primo era la clase de genio solitario que nunca encontraba un sitio al cual pertenecer. Itachi no pertenecía al clan Uchiha, pero tampoco le pertenecía a la aldea, si Shisui tuviera que dar un veredicto lo cierto es que lo más cercano que Itachi había tenido a un hogar era el Equipo Cuervo.

Triste que un trio de niños de nueve años fuera su único cable a tierra. Y más triste aún que estuviera más solo de lo que él mismo creía.

De cualquier manera a Shisui le sobraba el tiempo, tiempo para hacer clones, tiempo para vagar por la zona Uchiha, tiempo para trastear en la comandancia, tiempo para ver pergaminos que se suponía que no debía ver, tiempo para seguir a tres niños…

A ser sincero a Hinata Hyuuga no pudo seguirla hasta que su entrenamiento terminó, su padre la arrastraba de una mano y la niña estaba hecha unos zorros, con la ropa mal oliente y rota, el cabello hecho un desastre y más heridas y cicatrices de las que una señorita de su status debía tener, así fuera muy ninja.

Vigilar a Sasuke e Itachi fue más fácil, su primo nunca había sido muy bueno detectándolo, le alivió comprobar que eso no había cambiado, por mucho que Itachi hubiera entrenado en el Camino de la Serpiente había cosas que aún no aprendía, jutsus oscuros a los que no se acercaría y lo más importante; aún era lo suficientemente ingenuo para mantener las defensas bajas cuando se encontraba en su aldea.

Para su sorpresa cuando intentó seguir a Naruto Jiraiya lo percibió al instante y se le plantó enfrente con cara de pocos amigos.

—"¿Qué quieres?" —Shisui salió con el cuento del genio Uchiha aburrido y que quería ver el avance de Naruto-kun, pero Jiraiya no le creyó—. "Hay algo raro en tus ojos". —Luego le había dado la espalda—. "No te acerques a Naruto". —Bueno, un padrino no podía ir y ponerse muy chulo después de abandonar por tanto tiempo a su ahijado, además Jiraiya solo estaba de paso, cuando se fuera Itachi volvería a entrenarlos e Itachi no le diría que se mantuviera alejado.

Además, ¿qué era eso de que había algo raro en sus ojos?, era un maldito Uchiha, por supuesto que sus ojos eran raros, los de los Hyuuga también lo eran (mucho más si le dejaban explayarse) y nadie andaba por ahí quejándose. Encima de eso Jiraiya había removido el sello del Kyuuby de Naruto y luego lo había arrojado a un acantilado, ¿quién era el peligroso en todo ese asunto?

Pero en fin, el resultado es que Naruto había terminado en el hospital, Sasuke parecía deprimido y Hinata melancólica. Definitivamente a Itachi le quedaba un largo camino para madurar a esos tres.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi reunió a su equipo dos días después de que Naruto salió del hospital, para esas alturas Jiraiya se había ido de nuevo diciendo "Trabajo hecho" sin importarle que el rubio llevara tres días sin despertar y conectado a una bolsa de suero. Siendo sincero Itachi estaba un poco alterado por los resultados de esa nueva técnica, había creído que los niños estaban listos para invocar, pero no había imaginado que el proceso para invocar de los Hyuuga y de Jiraiya distaran tanto de lo que él había vivido con Sasuke.

Con Sasuke había entrenado todos los días, constante y continuo, pero permanecer tanto tiempo juntos había creado un lazo aún más fuerte entre los dos. Itachi había creído que el proceso ayudaría a Hinata a comprender a su padre y esperaba que Jiraiya recuperara el tiempo perdido con Naruto; pero ahora se enteraba que Hinata y su padre apenas habían interactuado, ¡peor aún!, Hinata había realizado la técnica sin haber sellado el pacto y como consecuencia había terminado en el reino de los lobos, ¡de los lobos!, que podían despedazarla en cualquier momento si se encontraban de mal humor. Y Naruto había aprendido a invocar debido a que su vida había estado en un riesgo mortal, no solo eso, Jiraiya se había comportado de lo más inmoral e incluso le había dado un libro para adultos para que leyera.

Había sido un necio al confiar sus discípulos a otras personas.

Ciertamente no podía enseñarles a los tres a invocar cuervos y Hinata, como Hyuuga que era, tenía que pasar por el ritual de su clan, pero si lo hubiera pensado con más detenimiento hubiera aplazado por más tiempo aquella situación.

Sin embargo el "hubiera" no existía y ahora tenía un Naruto con un sello modificado, un Sasuke cabizbajo y una Hinata tan melancólica que parecía que fuera a perderse en el aire.

—Bien. —Pese a todo intentó sonar firme—. Los tres han aprendido una nueva técnica ahora.

—¡Sí!, —como siempre fue Naruto quien le tendió un cable—, ¡ahora sé invocar sapos Itachi-taichou! —El rubio saltó alegre—. ¡Un verdadero sapote! —En cualquier otra situación Sasuke habría alardeado de que el cuervo que podía invocar era mucho más grande y que encima había volado por los aires, sin embargo su hermano seguía con los puños apretados y la vista fija en alguna parte del suelo. Itachi no era tonto, sabía que Sasuke se sentía despreciado por su padre, aplazado por él.

—Muy bien Naruto-kun. —Itachi inclinó la cabeza amable—. ¿Qué tal usted Hinata-dono? —La niña alzó la mirada hacía él, Itachi descubrió marcas de heridas en su cuello, ahí donde los lobos la cargaban con los dientes como si fuera uno de sus cachorro, Shisui le había dicho que también tenía una fea cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho. Intentó no pensar en eso.

—N-no sé… —Hinata parecía apocada.

—¿No sabe? —Era una respuesta que Itachi no esperaba—. ¿No le enseñó su padre a invocar?

—Creo que no… —Hinata hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros, Itachi se obligó a ir por pasos.

—Hinata-dono, ¿firmó un acuerdo con su sangre con algún animal?

—Sí. —Eso pareció animarla un poco—. Saito-san me dijo que lo hiciera.

—¿Tú también firmaste con sangre? —Naruto saltó emocionado—. ¿Tú también Sasuke? —Él rubio le pegó con el codo en el hombro, pero Sasuke apenas se movió como un muñeco inerte, sin contestar.

—¿Ha intentado invocar algún lobo aquí? —Itachi trató de que su voz fuera suave para con ella, a pesar de que pocas veces lo lograba.

—No. —Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron—. ¿Puedo hacerlo? —Se veía tan emocionada que Itachi no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. —La niña tomó aire con fuerza, cerró los ojos, hizo los sellos y gritó:

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Al instante surgió un montón de humo blanco y un cachorro de lobo salió disparado—. ¡Yahiko-chan! —Hinata chilló emocionada, pero el lobito parecía tener demasiada energía y corrió sin tino hasta las piernas de Sasuke obligándolo a caer.

—¡Ay! —Debido a que se encontraba dentro de sus tétricos e introspectivos pensamientos Sasuke no pudo defenderse cuando el lobito se tiró sobre su abdomen y lamió desesperadamente su cara—. ¡Ey! —Sasuke intentó enojarse, pero luego fue obvio que la dinámica y peluda criatura era demasiado carismática para hacer algo así—. ¡Jaja, ya bájate!

—¡Qué bonito! —Naruto chilló extasiado, luego puso mala cara—. Mis sapos no son tan bonitos.

—Yahiko-chan. —Hinata se palmeó las rodillas—. ¡Soy yo!

—¡Hinata-hime! —El lobito gritó con energía y usando a Sasuke como trampolín brincó a los brazos de Hinata.

—¿Por qué te dice Hinata-hime? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza, pero Hinata estaba demasiado emocionada abrazando al lobo como para notarlo.

—Exijo una disculpa de esa bola de pelos. —Sasuke extendió los brazos—. ¡Me ha dejado lleno de pelusa!

—¡Disculpas! —Yahiko chilló y Naruto se río tanto que casi se atragantó. Mientras tanto Itachi observó la escena sin saber bien a bien cómo sentirse, ciertamente la aparición del cachorro de lobo había aligerado el ambiente, pero que Hinata apenas estuviera apareciendo crías cuando Sasuke ya lograba invocar cuervos que podían cargarlo y Naruto era capaz de invocar a Gama-bunta… la diferencia de habilidades era tremenda.

Sin embargo le resultaba incomprensible que Hiashi no la hubiera presionado para que invocara lobos más poderosos, tomando en cuenta lo estricto que era el jefe Hyuuga no parecía haber razón para aquello. A no ser que estuviera saboteando a su propia hija… No quería pensar en esa posibilidad pero podía ser probable.

—¿Son tus amigos Hinata-hime? —Yahiko brincó de los brazos de Hinata y se colocó muy derechito en el suelo, como si imitara a algún lobo mayor.

—Sí, —Hinata parecía tan contenta como una niña con una muñeca nueva—, son Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun e Itachi-taichou.

—Un gusto. —Yahiko sacó el pecho—. Soy Yahiko del clan Shinsengumi, protector y compañero de Hinata-hime hasta que logre invocar a mi siguiente hermano, ¡gracias por cuidar de mí!

—¿Nosotros vamos a cuidar de ti? —Naruto preguntó con sospecha.

—¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? —Hinata sonrió encantada. Itachi se puso en cuclillas para estar más cerca del lobito.

—Buenas tardes Yahiko-san.

—Yahiko-chan está bien. —El cachorro se rascó con una pata la cabeza.

—Yahiko-chan. —Itachi concedió con un asentimiento—. Yo soy Itachi Uchiha el instructor de Hinata.

—Ah, —Yahiko se lamió al descuido una pata—, el que le hizo tener miedo del río. —Itachi supuso que Hinata les había contado, aunque era un tanto deprimente saber que ella tenía esa idea generalizada de él—. No te preocupes, —Yahiko soltó un bostezo—, ya le enseñamos a nadar, ¿a que sí Hinata-hime? —La niña asintió avergonzada, seguramente no esperaba que el lobito contara tan libremente sus secretos.

—Yahiko-chan. —Itachi le sonrió y al instante el lobo lo miró con sospecha, Shisui tenía razón al decir que no se podían engañar los instintos de un animal—. Si entendí bien, para que Hinata-dono pueda invocar a los lobos tiene que ir avanzando de lobo en lobo.

—Sí. —Yahiko movió de un lado a otro la cola—. Kenshin dice que es como ir subiendo de nivel. —Itachi no sabía quién era Kenshin, pero dejaría eso para otra ocasión.

—Eso implica que tú eres el inicio, ¿es así?

—Sí, soy el más débil. —Yahiko bajó la cabeza y alzó las patas traseras moviendo juguetón la cola—. Soy un cachorro.

—¿Puedo cargarlo? —Naruto tenía los ojos azules muy brillantes y los dedos le temblaban, como un niño ante el árbol de navidad.

—Yo también empecé invocando un cuervo chiquito. —Para sorpresa de Itachi Sasuke se acercó a Hinata luciendo condescendiente—. Era muy bonito.

—¿Es que solo los sapos son feos? —Naruto lloró.

—¡Soy lindo! —Yahiko canturreó dando vueltas alrededor.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —El rubio invocó y al instante apareció un sapo casi del tamaño de Yahiko.

—¡Naru-chan que es esa cosa! —El sapo retrocedió instintivamente.

—¡Kyaa! —Yahiko rodó sobre sí mismo.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Sasuke también invocó y un cuervo adulto apareció en su hombro, vio a la cría de lobo y al sapo en el suelo y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Esos son tus compañeros Sasuke-chan?, que poco confiables.

—¡Poco confiables! —Yahiko cantó como si hubiera recibido un halago.

—¿A quién le dices poco confiable bola de plumas? —El sapo de Naruto sacó una navaja de sabrá dónde—. Voy a dejarte listo para asado.

—¡Listo para asado! —Yahiko se paró en dos patas brincando, luego miró fijamente al cuervo y luego de una larga contemplación se pasó la lengua por el hocico—. Tengo hambre.

—¡Ey! —Sasuke cruzó los brazos a modo de escudo—. No pueden comerse a mi cuervo.

—¡Eso! —El cuervo graznó.

—¡Entonces que se calle! —El sapo croo.

—¡Hambre! —Yahiko aulló berrinchudo.

—Yahiko-chan no te lo puedes comer.

—Sasuke, dile a tu cuervo que no sea tan creído, dattebayo.

—¡Ustedes son los ruidosos!

Pronto aquello fue como si les hubieran ordenado graznar, croar y aullar, Itachi sintió que algo en su cabeza punzaba y nuevamente fue consciente de lo joven e inexperto que era al haber juntado tres especies diferentes sin ponerse a considerar su compatibilidad. Con un suspiro avanzó hasta el cuervo y lo hizo desaparecer con un "pluff".

—¡Naruto-chan, no dejes que me pegue! —El sapo se escondió tras la pierna del rubio.

—Está bien, vete. —Naruto lo desapareció con otra bola de humo blanco.

—¿Yo también tengo que irme? —Yahiko miró a Hinata con sus bonitos ojos castaños.

—En la noche te invoco de nuevo. —Hinata le susurró quedito y el lobo saltó contento.

—¡De acuerdo! —También él desapareció al instante. Cuando solo quedaron los cuatro en el claro Itachi se colocó frente a ellos con las manos en las caderas, tomó aire y luego se inclinó hacía Sasuke.

—Se supone que tu invocación debe obedecerte. —Lo golpeó con dos dedos en la frente y Sasuke cayó al suelo con la frente roja y un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Y tu invocación no debe amenazar a tus propios compañeros, menos con armas. —Golpeó con dos dedos en la frente a Naruto quien cayó al suelo con un tremendo "Outch" acompañado de un "¡Ni porque acabo de salir del hospital dattebayo!".

—Y más importante aún, —Itachi giró a Hinata quien lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos—, sus invocaciones no deben intentar comerse a sus aliados. —Luego la golpeó con dos dedos en la frente y la niña cayó al suelo con los labios entreabiertos, como si no acabara de creer que lo hubiera hecho.

Siempre era más suave con ella, siempre se suprimía con ella, siempre la trataba diferente. Quizás ahí estaba el error.

Naruto y Sasuke la giraron a ver con la boca abierta y ella giró a ellos con la misma cara de incredulidad.

—Jaja. —Naruto la señaló—. Itachi-taichou también te pegó.

—Nos pegó a los tres tarado. —Sasuke gruñó.

—Su-su frente esta roja. —Hinata los señaló aun atónita.

—La tuya también. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos—. Así es el amor de Itachi-taichou.

—¿Amor? —Naruto se estremeció—. Dile de mi parte que en el futuro trate de no querernos tanto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** O qué diablos, me ha gustado éste capítulo (ya sé, soy una tonta).

 _Aclaraciones._

 **1** Sí, los lobitos con los que juega Hinata son la versión animal de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin (no pude evitarlo, me gustan demasiado).

 **2** Por ahí se explica que si alguien sin un contrato con un animal hace la técnica de invocación termina en la tierra del animal que es más afín, en este caso los Hyuuga siempre van con los lobos porque ellos tienen el pergamino, por eso Hinata viaja hacía allá.

 **3** Bueno, para quien ya vio la película de Naruto ya saben de qué va la historia del hombre de la luna.

 _Los lectores preguntan_

 **1** Sé que hay mucha expectativa en cuanto a Neji, pero por favor sean pacientes, es un personaje que tendrá bastante importancia en el futuro al igual que Shisui.

 **2** Por supuesto que no pienso dejar fuera a los otros novatos, pero por ahora siguen en la Academia así que no son materia demasiado interesante.

 **3** Sé que es difícil pedirlo, pero me gustaría que disfrutaran el fanfic sin matarse demasiado por las parejas, al igual que en la vida muchas cosas pueden pasar, disfruten del camino.

 **4** Lamento que el entrenamiento especializado sea tan corto, pero tampoco quiero pasarme veinte capítulos con niños de nueve años (aunque son adorables), tengo otros diez capítulos bien planeados en mi mente y de ahí las cosas van un poco al tum-tum, espero que les guste.

Y hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, muchas gracias por comentar, muchas gracias por estar ahí. Y ya saben, para estar al tanto de lo que escribo y cuando actualizo pueden seguirme en Facebook, me encuentran como Janet Gaspar, un beso.

 _7 de Noviembre del 2016 Lunes._


	11. Luna roja y arena I

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 11: Luna roja y arena I**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

—¿Qué es, que es? —Yahiko se removió dando vueltas sobre la colcha de la cama de Naruto.

—Ya cállate. —Uno de los sapos de Naruto croo dándose importancia—. Vamos a ver "El viaje de Chihiro". **(1)**

—¡Que guay! —El lobo abrió grande la boca.

—Traigo las palomitas. —Hinata se sentó en medio de la cama con el cuenco sobre las piernas.

—¡Y yo el agua de piña! —Naruto traía dos vasos—. La hice yo solo. —Le dio unos tragos al sapo y luego dejó que Yahiko se bebiera todo lo que quedaba lamiendo con gusto el vaso, el otro vaso lo compartió con Hinata.

La película era rara, pero fue muy divertida y bonita, algunas cosas que no entendía Hinata se las explicaba y si ninguno de los dos sabía que había pasado el sapo se los decía con cara de que ellos dos eran muy tontos, Yahiko se ocupó en comer palomitas y cuando se sintió lleno se arremolinó entre Naruto y Hinata quedándose dormido.

Cerca de las once de la noche la película se acabó así que pusieron el tazón vacío en el suelo y se dieron las buenas noches. Itachi les había dicho que sus invocaciones debían obedecerlos y llevarse bien entre ellos así que sus sábados de películas pasaron a convertirse en sábados de películas e invocaciones, el resultado era favorecedor y aunque los sapos seguían creyendo que Yahiko era idiota y poco confiable habían empezado a desarrollar afecto por el cachorro. Además dormir con Yahiko en medio era genial, su cuerpo era tan peludo y calientito que simplemente era relajante.

Hinata se durmió rápido, se hizo un ovillo bajo los cobertores y pronto su respiración ya era acompasada, Naruto se ocupó en acariciar y cepillar el pelo de Yahiko quien si acaso hacía un sonido parecido a un ronroneo en señal de que aquello le agradaba.

Naruto amaba los sábados. No solo veían películas si no que por una vez a la semana no dormía solo, no tenía miedo del monstruo debajo de la cama, ni de las personas que podían verlo por las ventanas ni de aquellos aldeanos que alguna vez le habían dicho que le harían daño. Cuando Hinata estaba ahí tampoco oía esa voz oscura dentro de él que a veces le hablaba para decir que lo usara o que fuera a verlo.

Naruto no le había contado a nadie lo de la voz, algo le decía que aquello no era normal y seguramente había un fallo en él, un fallo peligroso y horrible. Seguramente Hinata y Sasuke lo entenderían e intentarían ayudarlo, quizás Itachi también hiciera lo mismo o quizás no; tal vez lo llevaría a ese lugar donde llevaban a las personas que habían perdido la razón.

¿Estaba loco?, Naruto no sabía mucho de locura, pero una vez había visto a un hombre que hacía cosas raras en la calle y se lo habían llevado diciendo que estaba loco. Sinceramente no quería irse a ningún lado.

No lejos de Hinata y de Sasuke.

Se preguntó si Itachi accedería a que Sasuke pasara un día a la semana con él, o quizás de que él fuera un día a la semana con Sasuke. Solía escuchar la voz en la noche, pero cuando estaba con Hinata o con Sasuke no oía nada, a lo mejor la soledad era la que le hablaba.

Con un suspiro triste se abrazó a Yahiko y el sapo se le acurrucó en la espalda.

—Todo va a estar bien Naruto-kun. —Sus sapos también eran lindos aunque no fueran muy bonitos, lo malo de los sapos es que cuando Naruto se quedaba dormido solían desaparecer, curiosamente Yahiko seguía ahí aunque Hinata se durmiera, de hecho Hinata podía hacer una invocación permanente.

Sí que era raro.

Si se acordaba le preguntaría a Itachi… si se acordaba.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi se acomodó bien la banda ninja en torno a la frente y caminó a la torre Hokage sabiendo que lo que estaba por afrontar no sería sencillo.

Resultados.

Aunque seguramente el Tercero estaría conforme Danzou no sería de la misma opinión, ya bastante molesto estaba con el hecho de que Shisui hubiera fracasado su misión.

Arriba un par de pájaros aletearon y se entrelazaron sin dejar de volar. Itachi observó a un par de niños corriendo para llegar temprano a la Academia, niños con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes.

Subió las escaleras despacio, quizás queriendo que el camino fuera más largo, pero al final terminó en la oficina del Hokage más pronto de lo que hubiera querido. Danzou estaba de pie con su rostro amargo de siempre, el Hokage se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio y parado a su derecha se encontraba un ANBU que a juzgar por el cabello que dejaba ver la máscara se trataba de KakashiHatake.

—¿Me mandó llamar? —Itachi se cuadró juntando los talones e irguiendo la espalda.

—Así es Itachi. —Le pareció que el Hokage lucía un tanto cansado, pero llevar la responsabilidad de una aldea encima no era cosa fácil de cualquier manera—. Me gustaría escuchar el reporte de tu última tarea.

—Actualmente el equipo Cuervo es capaz de realizar invocaciones, SasukeUchihaha firmado un contrato con los cuervos, NarutoUzumaki con los sapos y HinataHyuuga con los lobos. —El Hokage y Danzou intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

—Hiashi-san… —El Tercero se frotó la nariz—. ¿Hiashi-san aceptó que su hija sellara el pacto con los lobos?

—Lo hizo. —Itachi no sabía a qué venía tanto revuelo.

—Está hecho. —Danzou apoyó con fuerza su bastón en el suelo—. Hiashi-san ha elegido a su heredera.

—Probablemente. —El Tercero se frotó la sien. Itachi entreabrió los labios, aunque el gesto fue mínimo el Hokage pareció notarlo porque giró con amabilidad hacía él—. Solo un Hyuuga por generación es capaz de sellar el contrato con los lobos, generalmente el elegido se convierte en el próximo heredero del clan.

—No lo sabía. —Itachi recuperó la poca compostura perdida—. ¿Afecta eso a mi equipo?

—¡Darle el control de la nueva heredera Hyuuga es un error! —Danzou saltó.

—Itachi es un ninja leal a la aldea. —El Tercero lo miró con ojos fríos—. Ya habíamos dejado eso en claro.

—Es un Uchiha. —Los dientes de Danzou se apretaron.

—No vamos a discutir eso. —El Hokage arqueó ambas cejas. Itachi fue consciente de que las cosas estaban saliendo como su padre lo esperaba, Sasuke se estaba volviendo considerablemente fuerte, Naruto se pulía bajo sus enseñanzas y ahora incluso tenía a la heredera Hyuuga bajo sus órdenes, era un cuadro peligroso. Hacer correctamente su trabajo acababa de ponerlo en una mala posición.

—Itachi, —el Hokage suspiró—, ¿cómo está tomando tu padre todo esto?

—Él esta… —Complacido, su padre pensaba que las cosas marchaban de acuerdo a sus planes y lo hacían—. Se encuentra conforme.

—Hokage, vuelvo a solicitarlo, desintegre ese equipo, es demasiado peligroso, si quiere conservarlo cambie al instructor. —Itachi se mantuvo firme, sin que un solo musculo delatara sus pensamientos. Ciertamente Danzou tenía motivos válidos para sus peticiones, pero aquel equipo había nacido justamente para tranquilizar a los Uchiha, para que no hubiera una guerra civil, para darles la falsa idea de control… ese plan giraba en torno al hecho de que Itachi le era leal a su aldea pero no a su clan, ¿cómo podía comprobarse algo como eso?

—Me veo forzado a denegar esa petición Danzou. —El Hokage colocó una mano sobre la mesa—. Hemos recibido una petición de misión por parte de la aldea de la Arena, como todos en esta habitación saben nuestras relaciones son tensas así que me he tomado mi tiempo analizando la propuesta. Itachi, la misión es para tu equipo.

—Entiendo. —El joven Uchiha se mantuvo firme.

—Específicamente para Naruto, como saben la aldea de la arena también tiene un jinchuuriki.

—Un error. —Danzou gruñó y el Hokage no lo desmintió.

—La aldea de la arena solicita apoyo para hacer menos inestable a su jinchuuriki.

—¿Ayudarlos a domar a su bestia? —Danzou arqueó una ceja.

—La recompensa que ofrecen es la más alta que haya visto una misión rango S en décadas. —El Hokage cerró los ojos—. Pero independientemente de eso quisiera usar esta misión para estrechar lazos y relaciones con la Arena.

—¿Realmente está considerando ayudarlos a volverse más fuertes? —Danzou tembló—. ¿Está considerando ayudarlos a domar a la bestia de una cola?

—Sería poco realista de mi parte, Itachi, ¿Naruto puede usar al Kyuuby?

—No. —Aunque pasó de decirle que si Naruto no intentaba usar el chakra de la bestia era porque él se lo había pedido.

—Lo único que la aldea de la Arena pide es que su jinchuuriki no sea tan inestable. Ellos creen que convivir con otro jinchuuriki podría ayudarlo.

—O terminara asesinando a todos. —Danzou gruñó.

—Ciertamente es bastante inestable, incluso su propia aldea ha intentado eliminarlo, esta es su última esperanza. Itachi, aun estoy analizando esta misión y sus posibles consecuencias, pero en caso de que lo apruebe tu tarea es mantener a tus subordinados con vida, en caso de que creas que es demasiado riesgoso tienes la aprobación tanto de la Hoja como de la Arena de eliminar al jinchuuriki del Shukaku.

—Si fuera tan sencillo ellos mismos lo hubieran hecho. —Danzou sentenció.

—Itachi, como instructor de tu equipo confío en tu criterio, ¿crees que la misión puede ser factible?

—Confío en poder asegurar la integridad de mi equipo, pero no puedo garantizar un cambio favorable en el jinchuuriki de la Arena.

—Entendible. Te haré saber mi decisión, puedes retirarte. —Itachi volvió a cuadrarse y salió de la oficina con la espalda muy recta y el sentimiento de que a su alrededor las cosas se volvían más pesadas y sofocantes.

Afuera el sol brillaba e Itachi se tuvo que obligar a recuperar su aire distante de siempre mientras caminaba por la aldea, algo que (por otro lado) no era demasiado usual en él, para su sorpresa se encontró a Shisui parado fuera de la floristería de los Yamanaka, una chiquilla de largo cabello dorado estaba parloteando frente a él, la verdad es que para ser tan pequeña era muy competente.

—Si quiere ir a lo seguro puede regalarle rosas rojas a su novia, esas nunca fallan.

—Bueno, no es tanto así. —Shisui se pasó una mano tras la nuca.

—¿No es su novia? —La niña puso rostro de negocios—. Si me dice exactamente qué es para usted seguro puedo ayudarlo.

—Hum… —Shisui se alborotó el cabello—. ¿Qué tal algo discreto?

—¿Qué tan discreto? —La niña metió ambas manos en las bolsas de su mandil de trabajo—. Discreto como ¿creo que me gustas?

—No hum…

—¿Creo que me agradas? —La chica volvió a intentar.

—Eso, quizás eso. —Shisui la miró como si ejemplificara la salvación—. ¿Hay unas flores para decir eso?

—Hay flores para todo. —La niña levantó la respingona nariz—. Ya vuelvo. —Luego corrió entre un pasillo lleno de macetas, Shisui se quedo parado, meciéndose de atrás a adelante en sus pies. Itachi no creyó prudente interrumpirlo luego de haber escuchado aquella conversación, pero Shisui giró atrás y luego de un breve titubeo lo saludó levantando apenas los dedos de la mano.

—Buenos días.

—Hola Tachi. —Shisui suspiró—. Antes que preguntes…

—No iba a preguntar nada. —Itachi contestó con sequedad.

—Por eso eres tan aburrido. —Shisui sonrío—. ¿No crees que esa niña es increíble?

—YamanakaIno. —Itachi entrecerró la mirada, hija única de Inoichi, se esperaban grandes cosas de ella.

—Cuando sea grande va a ser la locura de los chicos, asegúrate de que Naruto y Sasuke no peleen por ella.

—No puedo asegurar algo como eso. —Itachi se encogió de hombros. Los pasos rápidos de Ino volvieron por el pasillo.

—Tenga. —La niña le entregó un ramo, las flores eran hermosas, delicadas y bastante sencillas.

—¡Es perfecto! —Shisui puso un billete en la mano de la niña—. Tienes talento.

—Gracias. Voy por su cambio.

—Déjalo así, —Shisui le guiñó un ojo y echó a andar al tiempo que le daba una palmada a Itachi en el hombro—, vamos Tachi. —El más joven lo siguió y pronto fueron víctimas de todas las miradas femeninas de la aldea, muchas de las cuales parecían desconsoladas por el ramo de flores. Shisui habló del clima, de la policía, de la aldea y solo hasta que se despidieron en la zona Uchiha soltó un carraspeo poco natural.

—Bueno yo… el otro día me encontré a una chica que se cayó junto al río, usa unos enormes lentes y ropa enorme, es del clan y tan flaca como una vara. —Itachi esperó sin decir nada, por si Shisui quería decir algo más por propia voluntad—. ¿Sabes?, me recordó a tu cuervito Hyuuga.

—Hinata-dono no es…

—Bueno, —Shisui lo interrumpió—, tan pequeña, tímida y con esa manía por sonrojarse. Intenté ayudarla a levantarse, pero se asustó tanto que terminó tirándome al río a mí también, para disculparse me hizo una comida y,bueno, hace tiempo que nadie cocinaba para mí. —Shisui suspiró—. ¿Crees que se haga ideas raras si le llevo esto?, ¿se las mando mejor a tu madre?

—Si se lo explicas no creo que lo malentienda. —Además si era cierto que le recordaba a Hinata dudaba mucho que la joven se hiciera ideas halagadoras acerca de ella y el genio del clan.

—Bueno. —Shisui se encogió de hombros—. Nos vemos. —Luego se fue con el ramo colgando de su mano como si cualquier cosa. Shisui era genial, Itachi jamás se atrevería a darle un ramo de flores a ninguna joven, así sus intenciones fueran tan poco cuestionables como las de Shisui.

—Estoy en casa. —Anunció apenas llegar, su madre le contestó desde la cocina.

—¿Tienes hambre, amor?, en un momento sirvo la comida.

—¿Y Sasuke? —Itachi preguntó al no percibir a su hermano en casa.

—Fue a jugar con sus amigos. —Su madre se secó las manos en el delantal, aguantó el aire y luego preguntó abruptamente—. ¿Es seguro que juegue con el jinchuuriki?

—¿Con Naruto-kun? —Bueno, que tres gennin jugaran no era seguro por donde quiera que se le viera, cada uno por sí solo era un arma.

—Lo siento. —Mikoto suspiró—. Olvídalo. —Pero Itachi notó que su madre estaba compungida. Siempre lo estaba cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No. —La sonrisa usual volvió a su rostro—. Siéntate y espera, en un momento sirvo. —Y solo hasta entonces Itachi se dio cuenta de que si había aprendido a actuar en algún lado seguramente esa habilidad había venido de su madre.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata alzó una mano, la volvió a bajar y dio una patada. Naruto lo intentó también, pero cayó al fondo del río como un peso muerto, Sasuke logró sostenerse cerca de diez segundos antes de hundirse también.

—¡Esto es imposible, dattebayo! —Usando chakra en las manos Naruto salió a la superficie—. ¡¿Quién quiere aprender a nadar de todas formas?!

—Eres muy tonto Naruto-chan. —Uno de sus sapos flotaba en un nefufar con la panza hacía arriba y rascándose una oreja.

—¡Es fácil! —Yahiko, el lobito de Hinata, pataleó por el río con gran rapidez—. Garra, patada, garra, patada. **(2)**

—¡Tenemos que poder hacerlo! —Sasuke salió a la superficie con el cabello empapado corriéndole por la cara—. Nadar fortalece todo el cuerpo.

—Es difícil dattebayo. —Naruto se quejó y el cuervo de Sasuke se le paró en la cabeza picoteando entre su cabello—. ¡Oye!

—Solo tienes que moverte. —Hinata flotaba sin que pareciera que hiciera un gran esfuerzo.

—¡Lo intento! —Naruto se pescó de Yahiko y se dejo remolcar por él—. ¡Descansemos!

—Bueno. —Sasuke nadó con energía hasta la orilla y Hinata hizo lo mismo—. ¿Viste eso?, —apenas llegar le sonrío a Hinata y se echó el cabello hacía atrás—. Ya soy muy rápido.

—Hinata-chan aun te gana. —Naruto murmuró sofocado contra el pelaje de Yahiko, como alguien que acababa de ser rescatado por un salvavidas.

—Traje comida. —Hinata corrió hasta una cesta y sacó tres envases, cada niño tomó uno.

—¡Itadakimasu! —Sasuke compartió comida con el cuervo, Naruto le dio al sapo lo que no le gustaba y Hinata partió en dos la ración para darle la mitad a Yahiko.

—Entonces Sasuke. —Naruto tragó ruidosamente—. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa de vez en cuando?

—A Ottou-san no le gustan mucho las visitas. —Sasuke comió despacio, con mirada ausente, pero luego miró a su amigo con cierto deje de rebeldía—. Pero si te metes por la ventana y hacemos como que no estas no creo que diga nada.

—¡Soy experto en esconderme! —Naruto sacó algo de su bolsa y en un instante ya se había convertido en piedra—. ¿A qué molo?

—Si. Mucho. —Hinata asintió con vehemencia, los tres estaban mojados y dentro de poco Sasuke se puso a estornudar así que juntaron leña y Sasuke le prendió fuego, luego Naruto creó una brisa que con la ayuda de Sasuke se volvió cálida, más o menos así funcionaban las secadoras… parecía…

—Tengo sueño. —Naruto se frotó un ojo.

—¿Eres un bebe? —Sasuke le dio con el codo en las costillas, pero Naruto ya se estaba haciendo bola junto a Yahiko—. ¿Es en serio que quieres dormirte?

—¿Por qué no? —El rubio le subió una pierna encima al lobo y Yahiko le lamió la cara.

—¿Por qué no? —El cuervo fue y se hizo un nido sobre la rubia cabellera—. Son tres mocosos.

—Oye. —Sasuke lo vio de malos modos, más o menos sus invocaciones le hacían caso, pero siempre lo estaban menospreciando.

—Yo también estoy cansada. —Hinata se acostó a un lado de Yahiko, haciéndose un ovillo sobre su pelaje.

—¡Ey! —Sasuke puso morros—. ¿Por qué a mí no me toca cobertor?

—¿Soy un cobertor? —Yahiko movió de arriba abajo la cola, entusiasmado con la idea.

—La próxima voy a ganar a Yahiko primero. —Sin considerarlo demasiado Sasuke se colocó tras Hinata y se acurrucó contra ella.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Al instante ella dio un respingo, aunque ahora que recordaba durante el Camino de la Serpiente Naruto siempre se le pegaba y ella no decía nada.

—¿Qué? —Le contestó preparado para replicar si ella empezaba con sus cosas del clan y tener que casarse, pero ella pareció reconsiderarlo y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. —Y sin más se quedaron dormidos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi citó a los niños para entrenamiento a las siete de la mañana y desde esa hora los había tenido manteniendo enfrentamientos con sus invocaciones, Sasuke, por supuesto, era bueno y sabía utilizar de la manera correcta sus cuervos, Naruto podía aparecer infinidad de sapos, pero no parecía muy seguro de cómo utilizarlos, Hinata, por otro lado, no tenía muchos ataques que su lobo pudiera usar, de hecho era como si Yahiko fuera más una mascota que un lobo ninja.

Aquello era un fracaso.

Itachi intentó hablar con los sapos de Naruto, pero los anfibios se negaron a hablar sobre sus técnicas secretas con él.

—¡Tú no eres nuestro invocador! —Lo cual era cierto. Pero trataban al rubio como a un niño atontado y no es que Naruto pusiera mucho empeño en demostrar lo contrario. Al cuestionar a Yahiko el lobo lo miró fijo un par de segundos y luego admitió que Hinata podía intentar invocar al lobo que seguía, así que la niña desapareció a Yahiko y volvió a realizar la técnica.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Apareció frente a ellos una loba un poco más grande que Yahiko, de pelaje blanco y hermosos ojos azules, tan elegante que era casi imposible no querer tocarla.

—¡Kaoru! —Hinata se abrazó a su cuello.

—¡Hinata-hime! —La lobita le restregó la cara contra la ropa—. Gracias por invocarme. —Luego se puso muy derechita y sacó el pecho—. Soy Kaoru del clan Shinsengumi, protectora y compañera de Hinata-hime hasta que logre invocar a mi siguiente hermano, ¡gracias por cuidar de mí!

—¡Ey! —Naruto acudió con los ojos iluminados—. Esta es más bonita que Yahiko.

—Kaoru-san. —Itachi se acercó respetuoso—. Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi.

—El instructor de Hinata-hime. —La loba lo observó con sus hermosos ojos azules—. Yahiko me dijo que estaban entrenando ataques.

—Sí. —Al parecer el tiempo pasaba de manera diferente en el mundo de los lobos.

—Mis técnicas son de defensa. —Kaoru movió lentamente su esponjosa cola y giró a Hinata—. Puedo usar un escudo.

—¿En serio? —Hinata abrió grande la boca—. ¿Cuándo aprendiste?

—Eso no es nada. —Kaoru se sonrojó—. Kenshin puede hacer un ataque que daña nueve puntos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Podemos intentar tu escudo?

—Seguro. —Itachi vio como Sasuke lanzaba a sus cuervos contra Hinata y su loba los repelía con una especie de campo, pero la loba era pequeña e Itachi no sabía qué tanto poder era capaz de aguantar, además, mientras su invocación repelía los ataques Hinata quedaba del otro lado del campo sin oportunidad de realizar taijutsu, área donde destacaba gracias al Byakugan.

Naruto ya había pasado de intentar mantenerse al día con el combate y en lugar de eso se había puesto a saltar imitando a sus sapos, buen entrenamiento físico, pero un fracaso total tomando en cuenta el objetivo de aquel día.

Con un suspiro Itachi se recargó en un árbol y los observó preguntándose por dónde empezar, justo iba a llamarle la atención a Naruto cuando Hinata alzó la nariz y frunció las cejas, la loba la imitó en acto reflejo.

—Viene alguien. —La niña activó el Byakugan, Itachi también dio media vuelta, frente a ellos apareció Kakashi Hatake con una máscara ANBU en el rostro.

—¡Ah! —Naruto soltó un chillido de terror y se escondió tras Sasuke, su hermano parecía perplejo y Hinata también retrocedió, la loba enseñó los dientes.

—Itachi Uchiha. —Kakashi extendió la mano en donde apretaba un pergamino, Itachi lo recibió en automático y el otro desapareció.

—¿Quién era ese? —Sasuke pasó saliva—. Era muy fuerte.

—Creo que es el hombre que vimos el otro día en las escaleras de la torre Hokage. —Hinata musitó despacio, parecía insegura. Itachi desenvolvió el pergamino, lo leyó, asintió con la cabeza y se giró hacía ellos.

—Mañana iniciamos una misión de largo alcance en la aldea de la Arena, el tiempo de duración de la misma es indefinido, Hinata-dono, coménteselo a su padre. —La niña asintió un tanto temblorosa—Pueden irse.

—¡Sí Itachi-taichou!

—Tú no Naruto-kun. —El rubio puso cara de culpabilidad, a saber que travesura creía que iba a cobrarle. Sasuke y Hinata lo miraron de reojo, pero no les quedo más que adelantarse.

—De verdad no estaba jugando Itachi-taichou. —Naruto empezó de manera apresurada—. Los sapos me dijeron que me enseñarían una técnica si aprendía a saltar como ellos. —Conociendo el carácter de los sapos probablemente no era una mentira.

—No te detuve por eso. —Itachi se sentó sobre una piedra y palmeó a su lado para que Naruto lo imitara, el rubio lo vio con sospecha pero finalmente se sentó a su lado—. ¿Cómo vas con tus sapos?

—Muy bien, —el rubio meneó los pies en el aire—, ya somos amigos dattebayo. —Porque con Naruto no había aliados si no amigos, así es como era.

—Me pareció que ya se llevan mejor con los cuervos de Sasuke.

—Sí, también con los lobos de Hinata. —Naruto miró alrededor, como buscando a donde se habían ido.

—Hace poco me pareció que cuando viste al ANBU te has asustado.

—¿ANBU?

—El hombre con la máscara en el rostro. —Itachi se señaló la cara—. Gritaste.

—Ah, sí. —Naruto soltó un suspiro—. Creí… —Pero el niño guardó silencio y volvió a mecer los pies en el aire.

—¿Te trajo un mal recuerdo?

—Algo así. —Naruto volvió a mirar alrededor, ansioso—. Solo fue un sueño, las mascaras ni siquiera se parecen. —De un salto bajó de la piedra y miró a Itachi como pidiendo permiso para irse.

—¿Cómo era la máscara que soñaste? —Itachi preguntó con amabilidad, pero Naruto lucía alarmado.

—Creo que naranja… como mi chamarra… —Luego miró a la distancia—. ¿Puedo irme? —Definitivamente el asunto del sueño lo incomodaba, Itachi decidió no presionarlo.

—De acuerdo, recuerda levantarte temprano mañana.

—¡Si Itachi-taichou! —El niño corrió tan rápido que Itachi apenas vio su chamarra flotando en el aire a sus espaldas.

¿Una máscara naranja?, no, Naruto era un bebe, era imposible que lo recordara, a no ser que lo hubiera visto en los últimos días. Aquello le daba un mal presentimiento.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi echó a andar con los tres niños tras él, Naruto con su enorme mochila naranja, Sasuke con una mochila ninja estándar y Hinata con una mochila de viaje que parecía bastante nueva. Itachi se preguntó quien se la habría comprado.

—En marcha. —Los niños echaron a andar e Itachi sintió una presencia siguiéndolos sobre las copas de los árboles.

—Itachi-taichou. —Hinata habló con voz débil e Itachi giró a verla sorprendido de que fuera ella quien le dirigiera la palabra.

—¿Si Hinata-dono?

—El ANBU de ayer nos está siguiendo. —Por muy bueno que fuera KakashiHatake la visión de los Hyuuga no podía ser engañada, eso era lo que la hacía tan terrorífica.

—El Hokage lo envío para que vigilara esta misión.

—¿Por qué? —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. ¿Creen que no podemos hacerla solos?

—No es eso, es solo por seguridad. —Si el Shukaku perdía el control Itachi y Kakashi tenían que unir fuerzas para internar eliminarlo, la tarea era titánica.

—¿Por qué no camina con nosotros? —Naruto preguntó curioso.

—Se supone que ellos actúan en las sombras. —Sasuke replicó con aire sabihondo—. ¿Verdad Itachi-taichou?

—En su mayoría, aunque en ocasiones las misiones en encubierto consisten en fingir que son otra persona, sus tareas son muy variables. —Itachi observó que había ganado toda su atención y empezó a adiestrarlos acerca de lo que un ANBU significaba para la aldea y todos sus deberes. Al final Naruto se pasó las manos tras la nuca.

—¡Que guay!, pero sigo queriendo ser Hokagedattebayo.

—Itachi-taichou, usted también fue ANBU, ¿verdad? —Los ojos de Sasuke rezumaban admiración, apretando los puños giró hacía Hinata—. Si no trabajo en la policía de Konoha voy a ser ANBU, ¿y tú? —Hinata giró a verlo y a Itachi le sorprendió que su mirada fuera tan vacía.

—No creo que pueda ser un ANBU…

—¿Por qué no? —Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero adelante Naruto había echado a correr.

—¡Huevo podrido el ultimo que llegue a la cima! —Sin pensarlo demasiado tanto Sasuke como Hinata corrieron tras él con las mochilas rebotándoles contra la espalda. Llevaban cerca de tres horas caminando, pero después del Camino de la Serpiente aquello no era nada para ellos.

Itachi los hizo andar hasta que ya era noche entrada, dejó que armaran la tienda, hicieran la fogata y calentaran la comida, luego les sugirió que montaran guardias. Los niños hicieron piedra, papel y tijeras para ver el turno, Naruto quedo el primero y en esa ocasión no se durmió si no que se la paso dorando ramitas en el fuego (con una pobre vigilancia de los alrededores), Sasuke hizo correctamente su guardia y Hinata dio un bote cuando al activar su Byakugan se encontró a Kakashi sobre una rama por encima de ellos, tan cerca que podría haberlos eliminado en cualquier momento.

Pese a todo Itachi notó que a Kakashi le había sorprendido que Hinata localizara su ubicación y a lo largo de todo ese día intentó desvanecerse para ella.

—Hinata-dono, ¿dónde se encuentra el ANBU?

—Un kilometro a la derecha Itachi-taichou.

—Hinata-dono, ¿el ANBU está cerca?

—A quinientos metros. Creo… creo que está practicando genjutsu. —Esa noche cuando a Naruto le tocaba guardia y se entretenía haciendo caminitos sobre la tierra Kakashi se colocó al lado de Itachi.

—Esa niña tiene buenos ojos. —Itachi sintió una especie de orgullo recorrerlo y se sintió ridículo, como una madre que presume de su niño.

—Ha entrenado bastante su Byakugan.

—No es solo el Byakugan. —Kakashi tenía los brazos cruzados—. Los lobos le desarrollaron el olfato, lo sé porque yo uso perros ninja. —Giró a ver a Itachi con ojos neutros—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste al Hokage que la estabas entrenando como un ninja de rastreo? —Itachi ni siquiera había pensado eso y si no mostró sorpresa en su rostro fue solo por su larga experiencia como ninja—. ¿Por Danzou?, de cualquier manera es bastante brillante, no hay nada como un buen rastreador en un equipo como el tuyo. —Al frente Naruto se levantó y sin venir a cuento arrojó una piedra a la oscuridad, justo al sitio donde estaban ellos, Kakashi apenas alcanzó a bloquearla—. ¿Y ese qué?, ¿es un mono?

—Aun estoy trabajando con él. —Itachi tuvo el infantil deseo de reírse, pero en lugar de eso apretó los dientes.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tres días de caminata después empezaron a entrar al desierto y Kakashi no tuvo donde esconderse así que se contentó con seguirlos a pocos metros. Los niños jugaron mucho con la arena al principio, pero después Sasuke se la pasó invocando cuervos grandes para que les hicieran de sombra, sinceramente a Itachi nunca se le habría ocurrido darles semejante uso, pero a los cuervos les pareció divertido hacerle de sombra a Sasuke-chan y sus amiguitos, algunos bromearon con devorarlos cuando fallecieran de sed.

—Daremos vueltas en círculos alrededor de ustedes. —Hinata se estremeció, pero a Naruto le pareció un juego muy divertido.

En la noche los niños tuvieron problemas para alzar la tienda en medio de la arena, cuando al fin lo lograron hacía tanto frío que Hinata apareció a Yahiko y a Kaoru para usarlos de cobertor. Kakashi comentó que él también había tenido que hacer algo así cuando era más joven.

La segunda noche en el desierto se acabaron las reservas de agua así que Hinata formó pequeñas bolitas de agua entre las manos y dejó que sus compañeros sorbieran de sus dedos, Naruto tenía tanta sed que le lamió las manos, Sasuke prefirió beber como si se tratara de un tazón.

—¿Quiere agua Itachi-taichou? —Hinata le ofreció amable.

—No gracias. —Tenía reservas de agua y si no se las había dado era para ver qué era lo que le harían.

—Mmm… —Incomoda Hinata giró hacía Kakashi, lo observó avergonzada y finalmente pareció ganar en ella su amabilidad—. Desea… ¿quiere agua? —Itachi esperaba que Kakashi denegara la petición debido a que también tenía agua de sobra, para su sorpresa caminó hacía ella y se puso en cuclillas para quedar más bajo.

—Nunca he tomado agua creada con chakra, ¿sabe diferente?

—Sí. —Narutoque estaba parado a un lado se pasó las manos tras la nuca—. Pero creo que sabe mejor, o a lo mejor tenía mucha sed.

—¿Puede darme un poco? —Hinata asintió con la cabeza y creó una bolita de agua que cada vez se fue volviendo más grande, tenía ciertos tintes azules y un reflejo plateado. Kakashi observó el agua con cautela, se levantó un poco la máscara y luego sorbió despacio, tomando las manos de la niña para que no derramara el agua, Hinata se ocupó en que hasta la última gota cayera sobre sus labios. Cuando finalmente se acabó se acomodó nuevamente la máscara—. Gracias.

—De nada. —La niña dio un asentimiento y se alejó corriendo a alcanzar a Sasuke y Naruto que estaban jugando a trepar las dunas.

—Ciertamente tiene un sabor extraño. —Kakashi se colocó una mano sobre el hombro y lo hizo crujir al masajearlo hacía atrás—. Nunca había visto que alguien pudiera usar chakra para crear agua que no fuera durante un ataque.

—¿Siente algo raro? —Solo hasta entonces Itachi descubrió las verdaderas intenciones de Kakashi.

—No sé. —El ANBU se encogió de hombros—. Sabía mejor que el agua corriente, pero no noto nada extraño. Supongo que tu equipo nunca morirá de deshidratación. —Kakashi echó a andar, Itachi lo siguió pocos pasos por detrás. Adelante los niños usaban un cuervo como sombrilla y se ocupaban corriendo bajo sus enormes alas, riendo y jugando a aventarse.

No parecían precisamente un equipo de elite, pero dado que se mantenían bajo formación la mayor parte del tiempo Itachi no quería quitarles los pocos momentos en los que podían seguir siendo niños, si lo hiciera su entrenamiento no diferiría del dado por Raíz.

…

… **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Los niños empezaban a aburrirse del desierto cuando divisaron los arcos de la aldea de la Arena en la distancia, al instante Kakashi volvió a su estado alerta de ANBU en activo e Itachi se concentró en tener todos los sentidos listos para el peligro.

Un jounnin los esperaba en la entrada, los hizo pasar luego de que le enseñaran sus credenciales y los llevó al lugar donde se quedarían, una torre muy alta con una sola habitación enorme.

Naruto era el más feliz de todos con eso.

Kakashi apartó un rincón, echó encima su maleta y todos dieron por hecho que aquel sitio era suyo. Los niños jugaron a saltar en la enorme cama que regía la habitación, tan grande que casi abarcaba de pared a pared, aprovechando que Kakashi los estaba observando sin prestarles demasiada atención Itachi se metió a bañar, para su horror el agua de la tubería estaba hirviendo y sintió como si fuera un camarón que alguien hubiese echado a la olla. Salió de ahí bastante descompuesto.

Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata estaban dormidos cuando salió, situación que lo tomó por sorpresa ya que no parecían demasiado cansados antes de que se metiera al baño.

—Dijeron que era papa podrida el que se durmiera al último o algo así. —Kakashi le aclaró con la seriedad con la que podría decir que estaban bajo ataque.

—Huevo podrido, siempre es huevo podrido. —Itachi suspiró, cargó a Sasuke y lo acomodó correctamente para que no se le torciera el cuello, luego jaló a Naruto que tenía las piernas colgando en el aire y finalmente movió a Hinata para que no le diera la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

—¿Seguro que no eres su madre? —Kakashi se tendió al lado de los niños, con las piernas entrelazadas por los tobillos, de no ser por el atuendo ANBU parecería un flojo cualquiera.

—¿Seguro que usted se encuentra en una misión ANBU? —Itachi contestó con frialdad, pero le pareció que a Kakashi le causaba gracia.

—Tienes quince años, pero eres el hombre más viejo que conozco. Vete a hacer tu reconocimiento, yo cubro por aquí. —Pese a su aspecto era KakashiHatake y podía confiar en él así que asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Estaba anocheciendo así que la gente empezaba a salir de sus casas para realizar mandados cortos, entendible tomando en cuenta que durante la tarde las temperaturas eran extremadamente contó cerca de diez ANBU merodeando cerca del lugar que les habían asignado, situación que reafirmaba el hecho de que ni ellos ni la arena confiaban el uno en el otro.

Un montón de chiquillos jugaba con una pelota cerca de un campo abandonado, pero encontrar al contenedor del Shukaku fue increíblemente sencillo, su fuerza era monstruosa y no se preocupaba por ocultarla. Itachi se escondió entre un callejón solo para observarlo.

Cabello tan rojo como el fuego, ojos verdes y desequilibrados, piel blanca y una sed de sangre que era capaz de estremecer a cualquiera.

Por primera vez ItachiUchiha tuvo dudas acerca de si era buena idea intentar siquiera esa misión.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto estaba aburrido. Supuestamente iban a ir a una misión a la arena, pero hasta el momento Sasuke, Hinata y él se la habían pasado encerrados en una habitación, el ANBU e Itachi solían turnarse para salir en la mañana o en la noche, pero todo el tiempo uno de los dos se quedaba con ellos, al principio Naruto pensó que los estaba cuidando, pero luego fue muy obvio que los vigilaban.

Cada que decían que estaban aburridos les recordaban que era una misión y que ellos eran ninjas así que Sasuke ponía cara de afectado, Hinata pedía disculpas y él… bueno, él seguía aburrido.

Por supuesto, Itachi los había puesto a entrenar incluso ahí, sus invocaciones estaban todo el tiempo con ellos y hacían ataques chiquitos que no afectaran la infraestructura (lo cual era bastante poco guay).

Una vez el ANBU se había dormido y Naruto le había quitado la máscara, pero abajo traía otra mascara. Que aburrido. Aunque Sasuke había dicho que eso era genjutsu, seguro Hinata sabría si era genjutsu o no, pero en esos momentos estaba en el baño.

También hacían taijutsu, pero entrenar con Hinata dolía y dolía en serio. Cada que Hinata lograba cerrarle un punto de chakraNaruto sentía que iba a morirse y tenía que forzar tanto chakra para poder volver a abrirlo que sentía que se desmayaba, cuando Hinata le cerraba un punto de chakra a Sasuke él no podía volver a abrirlo, así que se esforzaba mucho en que no le diera.

Naruto no era la gran cosa en taijutsu, pero la unión hacía la fuerza y solía crear muchos clones para que entre todos lograran golpear a su enemigo (compañero de prácticas). Un día el ANBU le dijo que cuando volvieran a Konoha iba a enseñarle un pergamino con un jutsu prohibido para ver cuantos clones podía hacer realmente.

Aunque a veces el ANBU les hablaba la mayoría del tiempo estaba estoico en su rincón, sin moverse ni para respirar, en ocasiones Naruto se despertaba asustado en medio de la noche porque el ANBU lo estaba viendo, y que un hombre vestido de negro y con una máscara encima te mirara en la noche estaba catalogado muy alto en su escala de cosas terroríficas.

Desde que el ANBU estaba con ellos Itachi dormía con ellos una noche sí y otra no, Sasuke había dicho que seguramente estaban haciendo guardias. Cuando Itachi dormía con ellos Naruto se sentía más tranquilo y trataba de dormirse a su lado para jalarlo de la playera si se despertaba en la noche.

Desde que habían llegado a la Arena la voz dentro de él se había vuelto más ruidosa.

Por supuesto, Naruto no le decía a nadie, pero cuando estaba profundamente dormido escuchaba a la voz debatirse enojada, no estaba seguro, pero ahí en la Arena había alguien que no le gustaba a la voz que dormía dentro de él.

" _Mocoso, mocoso"._

Cuando se despertaba porque la voz no se callaba Naruto daba vueltas y se abrazaba a la persona más cercana, cuando hacía eso la voz dejaba de hablar, Sasuke lo pateaba cuando era el elegido, Hinata en cambio no lo apartaba. A Naruto le hubiera gustado poder abrazar a Itachi (porque era grande y guay y Naruto creía que era capaz de hacerle frente a la voz dentro de él), pero le daba corte así que se contentaba con sujetarlo de la playera.

—" _Mocoso, mocoso"_ —La voz le susurró y Naruto despertó de un salto, en la enorme cama solo se encontraban Sasuke, Hinata y él, el ANBU (a quien le tocaba vigilarlos esa noche) no se veía por ninguna parte.

—Quiero ir al baño. —Musitando para sí mismo Naruto se levantó descalzo y se colocó la chamarra encima, ¡hacía un frío tremendo!, los dedos de sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo helado y supo que si Itachi hubiera estado ahí le diría que se pusiera las sandalias o se iba a enfermar (de todas maneras Naruto nunca había estado enfermo que recordara).

—Uuu… —Apenas llegar al baño orinó para gran alivio de su alma y luego se lavó las manos, estaba pensando en regresar a la cama y hacerse ovillo en medio de Hinata y Sasuke cuando notó que la ventana del baño estaba abierta y una enorme luna brillaba afuera. Maravillado por una imagen tan bonita Naruto se subió sobre la taza del baño para encaramarse en la ventana, el aire frío le golpeó la cara dejándole tirantes las mejillas.

—¡Ah! —Cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento, pero cuando los abrió notó con sorpresa que un niño estaba trepado en el tejado de la casa de enfrente y bueno, no era raro que los gennin se treparan en los techos para llegar más rápido a su destino, pero este niño era pequeño, parecía de su edad, además, ¿no era de madrugada? Curioso Naruto se apoyó en el marco y salió por la ventana, ya estaba cansado y aburrido de estar encerrado todo el día, además el ANBU ni siquiera estaba, solo le preguntaría al niño que hacía y luego regresaría.

Las tejas de la casa le produjeron arañazos en las plantas de los pies, pero no se preocupo, sabía que cerrarían enseguida, caminando despreocupadamente avanzó hasta donde el niño se encontraba parado viendo la oscuridad.

—¡Hola! —Naruto saludó con energía, el niño se giró lentamente, tenía el cabello rojo oscuro, como los vinos, sus ojos eran grandes y verdes y Naruto hubiera pensado que eran hermosos de no ser porque las ojeras los oscurecían.

—¿Quién eres? —El niño llevaba un oso bajo el brazo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada. —Naruto dejo de caminar, había algo malo y raro ahí, casi como los aldeanos cuando le decían que si lo atrapaban iban a golpearlo—. Te vi desde la ventana. —Naruto señaló la ventana del baño por donde había salido—. Y se me hizo raro que estuvieras afuera a esta hora, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Diez. —Los ojos esmeraldas del niño parecían sombríos en medio de la noche.

—¡Yo también tengo diez! —Naruto sonrío alegre—. Soy gennin, no traigo la bandana porque estaba durmiendo, pero me la dieron hace poco, ¿tú también eres gennin? —El niño lo observó fijamente, luego apretó ligeramente al oso contra sí mismo.

—No sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —Naruto se rascó la nuca y luego saltó de un pie al otro para entrar en calor, ¡sí que hacía frío!, y él llevaba pantalones cortos—. Pues yo creo que si puedes ir por ahí caminando en los tejados a esta hora debes ser gennin, ¿no?

—Quizás. —El niño sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Pero no contestó—. ¿Cómo te llamas?, yo me llamo Naruto.

—Gaara. —Su voz fue baja y ronca, casi como si no fuera un niño—. Sabaku No Gaara.

—Uzumaki Naruto. —El rubio le guiñó un ojo, estremeciéndose de frío se frotó los brazos—. He estado encerrado todo este tiempo, no sabía que afuera estaba más frío aún.

—¿Encerrado? —El niño tuvo un titubeo.

—Ahí dentro. —Naruto señaló la pequeña ventana—. Levamos encerrados más de un mes ahí.

—¿Quiénes? —Le pareció que el pelirrojo se agitaba un poco.

—Sasuke, Hinata-chan y yo, se supone que es una misión pero me aburro muchísimo. —Naruto suspiró y se sentó sobre las tejas abrazándose las rodillas para que el calor circulara por sus piernas. Gaara lo miró fijamente, parado contra la luna se veía bastante tétrico con aquellos ojos verdes que se fundían con la oscuridad.

—No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? —Gaara apretó los dientes—. No te sentarías frente a mí si lo supieras.

—¿Por qué?, —Naruto levantó la cabeza con brusquedad—, ¿es de mala educación?

—Si supieras quien soy no te cruzarías en mi camino. —Los ojos de Gaara estaban tomando un tinte extraño y Naruto notó que la arena bajo sus pies temblaba, casi como si él la controlara.

—Pero si acabas de decir que te llamas Gaara. —El rubio frunció el ceño—. Ya sé quién eres.

—Todos me temen. —La arena empezó a vibrar bajó él—. Me huyen.

—Ah… —Naruto miró el horizonte, un recuerdo lejano invadió su mente—. A mí también. —Gaara lo miró hondo, largamente, luego se sentó a su lado, a más de tres metros de distancia, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. —Naruto se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza para espantar aquellos recuerdos—. Pero ahora estoy con Sasuke y Hinata-chan así que está bien.

—¿Los que están encerrados?

—Sí. —Dudoso Naruto miró hacía la ventana. Seguro el ANBU ya había regresado y se le iba a armar la buena por no estar dormido—. Quizás deba regresar.

—¿Quién te tiene encerrado? —Gaara también apretó las rodillas contra su pecho, el osito se dobló en un ángulo extraño.

—Un ANBU, ¿si sabes que es un ANBU?

—Sí. —Gaara señaló delante—. Hay muchos a mi alrededor, siempre me vigilan.

—¿También a ti? —Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido y luego se echó a reír—. Nos parecemos mucho, pero si te están vigilando ¿qué haces afuera?

—Me vigilan, pero no pueden contenerme. —Gaara apretó sus rodillas, la tela se frunció en sus muslos.

—Que guay. —Naruto se estremeció—. Yo le tengo miedo al ANBU que nos cuida, siempre con su máscara y sin dejarnos salir.

—¿Por qué no lo matas? —Gaara preguntó con simpleza y Naruto soltó una carcajada que rompió la noche, cuando pudo parar de reír notó que Gaara lo seguía mirando sin tener pinta de haber hecho una broma.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Si te tiene encerrado a ti y a…

—A mis amigos.

—A tus amigos. —Gaara pareció pelearse con esa definición—. Solo deberías matarlo.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo… —Dudoso Naruto lo observó de reojo, no lo había notado hasta ese instante pero Gaara no tenía cejas, por eso sus ojos se veían más grandes y siniestros de lo que eran.

—¿Por qué no puedes?

—Es más fuerte que yo. —Naruto soltó lo obvio, aunque nunca se le habría ocurrido asesinar al ANBU por mucho que no los dejara salir.

—Puedo matarlo por ti, si quieres. —Gaara extendió el brazo, un hilo de arena corrió por su piel, se deslizó por su dedo y avanzó a gran velocidad por el tejado, como persiguiendo a alguien. Gaara apretó los dientes, su mirada se concentró en el horizonte y luego de pocos segundos empezó a apretar lentamente la mano en un puño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Naruto parpadeó, entonces Gaara realmente era quien controlaba la arena, no habían sido suposiciones.

—Ataúd de arena. —Gaara susurró entre dientes—. Ese hombre no volverá a encerrarte.

—No sé que es un ataúd de arena. —Naruto pasó ambas manos tras su nuca—. Pero el ANBU nos da caramelos, no sé de dónde los saca pero están buenos, ¿quieres uno? —Naruto metió una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón corto, sacó una especie de piruleta y la arrojó hacía Gaara, de la impresión el pelirrojo soltó la mano con la que realizaba la técnica y apretó el dulce en el aire—. Ya me tengo que ir, pero si quieres podemos vernos de nuevo, ¡la próxima traeré mis sandalias ninja dattebayo! —Sin esperar por la respuesta de Gaara Naruto se paró de un salto, agitó una mano en el aire a modo de despedida y echó a correr. Volvió a entrar por la ventana del baño y luego de un largo suspiro abrió muy despacito la puerta del sanitario, para su sorpresa el ANBU aun no regresaba, aunque Sasuke y Hinata estaban despiertos, el primero viéndolo con mala cara y la segunda preocupada.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Sasuke preguntó con malas pulgas.

—En el baño. —Naruto pasó saliva.

—¿Y por qué no contestabas?

—No escuché. —Naruto entrecruzó los dedos tras la espalda, pero Hinata lo vio con un sonrojo.

—Naruto-kun, n-no estabas en el baño. —Ah sí, ella tenía Byakugan, ¿pero no era de mala educación usar el Byakugan cuando otra persona estaba en el baño?

—Salí un rato, estoy harto de estar encerrado. —Naruto bufó.

—Estamos en una misión dobe. —Sasuke le dio un sopapo—. No le voy a decir nada a Itachi-taichou, pero más te vale no volverlo a hacer.

—Lo que digas teme. —Rodando los ojos el rubio se subió en la cama y se hizo un ovillo en medio de sus amigos, Sasuke le dio la espalda (muy digno), Hinata le apretó la mano y Naruto supo que ella sabía donde había estado y con quien, le sorprendió lo mucho que su amiga temblaba. Quiso decirle que todo estaba bien y que no iba a volver a hacerlo, pero sería mentira, así que solo le dio un apretoncito de vuelta. Dentro de poco los tres estaban dormidos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi sudó frío cuando Naruto arrojó una piruleta en dirección a Gaara y el pelirrojo desactivó su técnica por reflejo, al instante la arena que empezaba a pulverizar a Kakashi cayó al suelo inerte.

Les habían mentido.

Ciertamente Gaara del desierto era inestable, Itachi nunca había visto un niño más inestable que él, pero lo que lo hacía terriblemente peligroso era el hecho de que él, a diferencia de Naruto, podía hacer uso de la fuerza del Shukaku.

Un ataúd de arena capaz de poner en aprietos a un ANBU de Konoha no podía ser solo la creación de un niño de diez años, no estaban enfrentándose a un niño, se las estaban viendo con el Shukaku quien apenas era controlado por una mente desviada e infantil. No había peor escenario.

—Uff. —Kakashi carraspeó—. Jamás en la vida me he alegrado tanto de hacer algo como el día en el que le di caramelos a Naruto. —Porque el rubio era un niño tan lastimado que el hecho de que alguien le diera dulces lo convertía en buena persona a pesar de que (ciertamente) los habían tenido encerrados más de un mes.

Por supuesto, aquello era cuestión de seguridad. El Byakugan, el Sharingan y el Kyuuby, esos tres eran una dulce presa en territorio enemigo, perderlos de vista no era una opción, claro que Naruto era simplemente imposible de predecir.

—Ese ninja tuyo es el número uno en sorprender a la gente. —Kakashi respiró hondo. Itachi aun se mantuvo observando a Gaara, el niño parecía sorprendido por la manera en la que Naruto se había ido, sus dedos pálidos se cerraron alrededor de su oso de felpa.

Era un asesino inestable que no parecía guardar arrepentimientos según lo que habían visto de él ese mes, sin embargo aquel oso era un símbolo de su infancia, el deseo de no estar solo, la necesidad de tener compañía.

Finalmente Gaara se puso de pie y giró en su dirección, Itachi fue consciente de que lo veía y se preguntaba si valía o no la pena, al final se dio la vuelta y se fue.

 _Reporte de misión._

 _Clave: Arena_

 _Equipo: Cuervo._

 _Día 45. Naruto Uzumaki miembro del Equipo ha hecho contacto por propia voluntad y sin una orden con el objetivo. Dado el acto espontaneo de esta acción los resultados no fueron planificados y tuvieron un alto riesgo de muerte._

 _Por el momento el objetivo parece sentir empatía con la situación de Naruto Uzumaki; sin embargo su estado mental es confuso y presenta alta tendencia a la violencia._

 _Riesgo: Extremadamente alto._

 _Plan: Vigilancia. En caso de que el miembro del equipo Uzumaki Naruto presente la más mínima muestra de estar en peligro se pasara al plan de acción alterno._

 _Eliminación de Sabaku No Gaara._

 _Confirma: Código 02458_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Me gusta mucho Gaara quien frecuentemente es uno de los personajes habituales en mis fanfics, pero creo que es la primera vez que me lo encuentro siendo tan pequeño y mis sentimientos se han disparado. El Gaara de este capítulo es el niño que se creó después de que su tío intentara matarlo, un chico lleno de odio que empieza a vivir bajo el lema de amarse solo a sí mismo. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1** El viaje de Chihiro es una película japonesa de estudio Ghibli que realmente es fantástica, tiene muchas metáforas (de ahí que los niños no lo entendieran del todo), la animación es preciosa y la pueden disfrutar tanto niños como adultos.

 **2** La secuencia de nado "garra, patada, garra, patada" le pertenece a Syd de "La Era de Hielo" durante la película 2, simplemente no me pude resistir.

 **Los lectores preguntan**

 **1** ¿Qué tiene que ver la madre de Hinata con Fugaku?, la historia es más larga, pero se reduce a lo que menciono Shisui.

 **2** La razón por la que Hinata invoca lobos ha quedado clara aquí, pero para quien no lo haya notado elegí a los lobos para que Hinata pudiera desarrollar su olfato y así supliera la habilidad de Kiba como ninja de rastreo. Si lo recuerdan en un capitulo Kakashi dice que su nariz está más desarrollada que la de Kiba por su entrenamiento con los perros, a Hinata le sucede lo mismo. Así que por eso Hinata no invoco leones (que la verdad ni siquiera se me había ocurrido).

 **3** No, no conozco Undertale y como es un juego de rol lo lamento mucho pero nunca escribiré un fanfic del mismo (el único videojuego que he logrado jugar hasta el final es LIMBO, soy muy mala para los videojuegos).

Si gustan los espero por Wattpad donde voy a empezar a reeditar "Regresa a mí", un NaruHina, SasuSaku de los viejitos (risas), esperemos mejorarlo un poco.

Gracias por leer son un amor. Los quiero.

 _27 de Noviembre del 2016 Domingo._


	12. Luna roja y arena II

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 12: Luna roja y arena II**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Sasuke lo miró con fijeza. No. No le importaba que pusiera esos ojos como de cachorro a medio morir. No iba a ceder.

—Pero…

—Ya he dicho que te calles. —Con maestría hizo un nudo flojo sobre su muñeca y la enlazó con la suya, con la experiencia que le había dado pasarse las noches haciendo nudos en el Camino de la Serpiente.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado. —Naruto se quejó, pero Sasuke simplemente le lanzó una profunda mirada de advertencia.

—Si no vas a ir a ningún lado ¿por qué no quieres que te amarre?

—¡Porque es ridículo! —Naruto chilló—. Díselo Hinata. —Pero Sasuke también le ató la muñeca a Hinata dejándolo en medio, incapacitado para escapar. Naruto era simplemente malo deshaciendo nudos, no podría escaparse sin alertarlos y Sasuke no iba a permitir que se volviera a salir a vagar en medio de la noche mientras Itachi-taichou y el ANBU no estaban.

—¡No es justo! —Naruto gimoteó—. ¿Qué tal si quiero ir al baño?

—Pues nos levantas. —Sasuke le dio un empujón contra el colchón, Naruto intentó revolverse, pero Hinata lo tapó con las mantas y como siempre que recibía cariño dejo de forcejear.

La verdad era tan honesto y simple como un animal.

—Ahora nos vamos a dormir y espero que entiendas que si quieres escapar nos vamos a dar cuenta.

—Lo que sea. —Enfurruñado Naruto se hizo un ovillo y antes de que pasaran cinco minutos ya estaba dormido.

—Se durmió. —Hinata habló quedito.

—Eso parece. —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. No lo vayas a dejar escapar, si Itachi-taichou nos tiene prohibido salir será por algo.

—No sé. —Hinata titubeó—. El día que Naruto-kun salió Itachi-taichou y ANBU-san se encontraban cerca, creo que ellos se dieron cuenta de que había salido.

—Hum… —Sasuke cruzó los brazos, él también estaba harto de estar dentro de esa pequeña habitación, pero estaban en una misión, se suponía que debían seguir ordenes—. Solo detenlo.

—De acuerdo. —Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se ovilló en su lado de la cama. Sasuke se colocó boca arriba y se concentró en mirar el techo. La aldea de la arena no le gustaba mucho, durante el día el calor era sofocante y en la noche estaba helado, todo ese tiempo encerrados en la habitación apenas si podían entrenar así que Itachi les había dejado de tarea leer libros, Hinata y él habían pasado días leyendo la historia de la tercer guerra shinobi y los diferentes planes y estrategias de las distintas aldeas, Naruto en cambio se la había pasado panza arriba leyendo un cuento que se llamaba "El Principito" ( **1)**. Hinata había estado desconsolada de que el rubio pudiera leer un cuento mientras ellos se bebían la historia shinobi, pero ninguno de los dos había replicado.

Al terminar el libro Naruto se quedo sentado un buen rato viendo la pared y luego se había ido a parar justo frente a Itachi-taichou.

—"Lo he terminado".

—"Bien hecho Naruto-kun".

—"Creo que el Principito y yo nos parecemos". —Naruto titubeó—. "Por lo rubio… y porque antes estábamos solos".

—"El principito tenía una rosa antes". —Itachi le recordó con amabilidad.

—"Sí, y un zorro". —Por alguna razón la mención del zorro hizo que los ojos oscuros de Itachi tomaran un tinte raro, pero luego Naruto había dicho que no entendía el final e Itachi se había pasado bastante rato intentando darle una explicación de las metáforas.

Naruto era demasiado idiota para entender una metáfora.

No es que Sasuke estuviera celoso, si se comparaba con sus compañeros él era quien mejor aprendía las enseñanzas de Itachi y quien mejor avance tenía dado el entrenamiento, pero era cierto que Itachi solía hablar mucho con Naruto, de hecho desde que el rubio se había escapado por la ventana Itachi se sentaba a hablar una hora con él todos los días, hablaban de cosas tontas, de programas televisivos y del manga que Itachi le había dado. Su hermano le hablaba de la importancia de ayudar a las personas con problemas, de saber medir el peligro, de retirarse cuando era necesario para crear planes y constantemente le decía que era un buen chico.

Bien, eso le molestaba un poco.

Es decir, mientras Naruto iba por ahí sin hacer más que el vago jugando con sus sapos Hinata y él tenían que pasarse horas jugando shogi para reafirmar su mente despierta y sus estrategias.

¡El shogi era estúpido!, era aburridísimo y encima Hinata se negaba a sacrificar sus piezas así que era muy sencillo ganarle. Sasuke ya no sentía el trasero de pasarse horas y horas jugando en la posición ceremonial, Hinata en cambio parecía haber nacido para esa posición, con la espalda recta y los pies modestamente doblados bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Ya que Hinata era una Hyuuga hacía cosas que Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que existían, como esa ceremonia del té que (dicho sea de paso) sabía horrible, por mucho que su hermano pareciera haberlo disfrutado.

Ah sí, una nueva sorpresa.

El día que el ANBU había llegado con una cajita de madera y se la había entregado a Hinata todos habían pensado que se trataría de algo increíble muy de ninjas, así que Naruto y él se habían llevado una desilusión cuando habían aparecido unos trastes sobrios y aburridos. Hinata en cambio le había dado las gracias de manera muy correcta y le había preguntado si quería que preparara té para él, El ANBU había dicho que eso sería bueno, pero Sasuke había observado por el rabillo del ojo que Itachi veía todo con interés.

Su hermano se había parado junto a la cortina luciendo tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero Sasuke notó que su mirada seguía con atención los movimientos de Hinata, su porte elegante y sus maneras suaves cuando le había entregado el tazón al ANBU. Luego el ANBU le había sugerido que le sirviera también a Itachi y su hermano se había portado todo honorabilidad al recibir su tazón y beber el té.

Naruto y Sasuke habían tenido que hacer esfuerzos para no escupirlo. Sabía horrible, tan amargo que Naruto se había puesto morado, una cosa bien rara porque usualmente Hinata cocinaba muy bien.

—"Así es el sabor". —El ANBU les había aclarado al ver sus muecas—. "Es té ceremonial".

Luego de eso Itachi le había dicho a Hinata que tenía una buena postura y que sus movimientos eran elegantes, fluidos y bonitos. Hinata se había sonrojado escandalosamente escondiéndose detrás de Naruto e Itachi había dado un paso atrás como si hubiera dicho algo incorrecto.

A veces como que le daba la impresión de que su hermano no era muy bueno tratando con Hinata. Y bueno, el único en todo el mundo que la entendía sin problemas era Naruto, había que aceptar que su compañera de equipo sí era un tanto rara.

Lanzando un bostezo Sasuke giró a ver al rubio que ya roncaba.

—Dobe. —Así que procedió a dormir también él, después de todo estaban amarrados.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto despertó cerca de las tres de la mañana.

— _Úsame mocoso._ —La voz que solía hablarle le susurró roncamente en la oreja y el rubio se despertó asustado, soñaba que caminaba descalzo por un pasillo lleno de agua y sus pasos producían ecos que se perdían en la distancia.

¿A dónde llevaría ese pasillo?, Naruto se quedo viendo a la distancia por largo tiempo, luego sacudió la cabeza. Hinata estaba hecha un ovillo contra las mantas, las mejillas rojas debido al frío circundante, Sasuke estaba al otro lado, durmiendo recto como una tabla, su respiración acompasada de cuando se había dormido profundamente.

Naruto observó las ataduras y dio un suspiro. Sabía perfectamente bien que no podía desamarrarse sin despertarlos.

—¡Ah! —Y entonces se le ocurrió, con cuidado acercó las manos y realizó los sellos con toda la delicadeza que pudo—. Kage bunshin no jutsu. —Susurró bajito y un sapo pequeño apareció frente a él, antes de que hablara el rubio le tapo la boca con las dos manos—. Necesito que me desates sin que Sasuke y Hinata-chan se den cuenta, ¿puedes?

—Déjamelo a mí. —El sapo guiñó un ojo y sin demasiados problemas soltó el nudo que Sasuke había hecho de ambas muñecas del rubio, luego los dos, sapo y Naruto, bajaron de la cama de puntillas y caminaron al baño.

—¿A dónde vas Naruto-chan? —El sapo le saltó sobre un hombro y se pescó fuerte de su playera.

—A ver a alguien. —Naruto se calzó despacio sus sandalias y se puso la chamarra—. Me pregunto dónde estará. —Como pudo se encaramo en la ventana y salió al tejado donde el viento helado le alborotó el cabello.

—¡Hace frío Naruto-chan! —El sapo gimoteó así que el rubio lo desapareció para ahorrarle el sufrimiento, luego echó a andar por los tejados. Como no había salido nunca a la ciudad no sabía cómo era, Itachi-taichou les había dado un mapa muy detallado, pero Naruto no se acordaba de nada.

Suponía que sería tonto ir dando tumbos por ahí gritando "Gaara", además seguro que Itachi lo encontraba si hacía algo como eso.

Naruto se abrazó los hombros sin dejar de caminar.

—¡Ah! —No pudo evitar la exclamación cuando la arena lo agarró de un pie inmovilizándolo, pero al instante giró la mirada alegre—. Gaara, ¿eres tú? —El pelirrojo apareció por un pasillo, tenía a su oso bajo el brazo y una expresión confusa.

—Te he atrapado. —Los ojos de Gaara lo observaron fijos.

—Sí. —Naruto intentó zafar su pierna sin lograrlo—. Ahora suéltame. —El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos, como si Naruto acabara de decir algo realmente impresionante, luego lo soltó despacio, en cuanto Naruto pudo moverse se puso las manos en la cintura y sonrío ampliamente.

—Deberías enseñarme eso de la arena.

—No. —Los ojos de Gaara se oscurecieron.

—¡Que envidioso! —Naruto chilló—. Mira, yo sé hacer una espada de aire. —Sin que le competiera dificultad una hermosa espada se formó en el aire con tres largas colas que arrastraban hasta el piso—. Se llama Kobito. —Gaara lo observó con interés puramente científico.

—¿Por qué no es invisible?, se supone que las espadas de aire son invisibles.

—Sí, algo así dijo Sasuke. —Naruto resopló—. Oye, —la espada desapareció entre sus manos—, ¿jugamos?

—¿Jugar? —Gaara retrocedió un paso, sus dedos empezaron a temblar.

—Sí, ya sabes. —Naruto se pasó las manos tras la nuca—. Al "tú las traes" o algo así.

—¿Por qué ese hombre está contigo? —La voz de Gaara fue como un siseó bajo.

—¿Cuál hombre? —Naruto puso cara de horror—. ¿Es el ANBU?, ¿me atrapó? —Gaara lo observó con intensidad, como preguntándose si se podían fingir esas emociones.

—No es el ANBU…

—¿Es Itachi-taichou? —Naruto se puso azul—. ¡No puede verme!, ¡corre! —Sin pararse a pensarlo demasiado sujetó a Gaara del brazo y lo arrastró tras él a pesar de que no tenía la más mínima idea de hacia dónde estaba corriendo, Gaara lo siguió confuso, con el oso revoloteando en su otra mano. Finalmente Naruto se detuvo jadeando y giró a verlo con pesadez.

—¿Por qué traes esa cosa en la espalda?, ¡es difícil arrastrarte dattebayo!

—Es mi arena. —Gaara apretó el oso—. Siempre ha estado conmigo.

—Pues pesa muchísimo, por eso no creces. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos, desde que Itachi lo obligaba a comer frutas, verduras y carne se había estirado un poco y ya era bastante más alto que Hinata, Gaara era más pequeño que él por un par de centímetros.

—En la arena esta mi madre. —Gaara estrujó al oso.

—¿En serio? —Naruto abrió mucho la boca y luego intentó encaramarse dentro de la calabaza de arena del pelirrojo—. ¿Dónde? —Al instante la arena lo arrojó hacía atrás y Naruto cayó de sentón al suelo—. ¡Oye!

—Lo hace sola. —El pelirrojo dio un parpadeo.

—¿Cómo que sola? —Naruto lo observó con sospecha.

—Mira. —Gaara sacó un kunai de su bolsa, colocó su mano al frente y alzó el arma dispuesto a clavárselo.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Naruto chilló deteniéndole la mano a medio camino, del impacto los dos cayeron al suelo.

—Solo iba a enseñarte. —Gaara tenía los ojos verdes muy abiertos.

—¡Ibas a clavártelo dattebayo!

—No puedo. —Gaara se sentó e hizo un intento flojo de picarse un dedo con el kunai, inmediatamente la arena se interpuso en su camino. Naruto abrió mucho la boca.

—¿La arena está viva?.

—Ahí está mi madre. —La mirada de Gaara quedó fija en sus dedos que empezaron a temblar—. Solo debo amarme a mí mismo.

—¿Amarte a ti mismo? —Naruto dio un paso atrás, como si aquel concepto no le fuera familiar—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Solo vivo para mí, solo me amo a mí. —Los granos de arena corrieron por los dedos de Gaara y empezó a balbucear cada vez más rápido.

—¿Amarte solo a ti? —Naruto frunció el ceño—. No entiendo.

—Dices que quieres que juguemos. —Gaara giró la mirada hacía él, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la rabia—. Pero esos hombres siempre están contigo, me están vigilando, quieren que me asesines.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Naruto se pasó ambos brazos tras la nuca—. Pero si no tienes ganas de jugar hoy volveré otro día.

—Si vuelves voy a matarte. —Gaara cerró ambas manos en puños. Naruto se río.

—Eso dice Sasuke siempre, pero no me mata. ¡Nos vemos! —Sin más el rubio se despidió con un movimiento de mano y echó a correr, Gaara se quedo ahí, en la oscuridad.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi se sentó frente a Naruto y le sonrió con amabilidad, el rubio le devolvió una sonrisa grandota.

—Naruto-kun, hoy quisiera que habláramos acerca del amor.

—¿Del amor? —Naruto arqueó ambas cejas y giró a ver a Sasuke, pero Sasuke lucía fastidiando jugando un juego de shogi en contra de Hinata, Naruto lo escuchó decir "así no, así no, ¡si no sacrificas no ganas!".

—Sí, del amor. —Itachi sentenció.

—¿No es un poco pequeño para saber de esas cosas? —El ANBU comentó sin dejar de leer un libro de Icha Icha Paradise (Naruto lo sabía porque eran los mismos que había leído en su tiempo con Jiraiya), sin embargo Itachi ni siquiera hizo por contestarle.

—Hay diferentes tipos de amor en éste mundo Naruto-kun, el amor puede ser muy bueno o muy malo dependiendo del enfoque que se le dé.

—Oh. —El rubio no parecía demasiado interesado en la conversación.

—Vamos a poner un ejemplo, si yo te dijera que debes decirme las tres personas que más amas, incluyéndote, ¿en qué lugar pondrías a cada persona?

—Bueno, —los ojos azules de Naruto parpadearon—, en primera pondría a Hinata-chan, luego Sasuke y luego yo.

—Muy bien. —Itachi colocó las manos en sus rodillas—. ¿Podrías decirme por qué la persona que más amas en el mundo es Hinata-chan?

—Bueno… —Naruto echó una rápida mirada a donde Sasuke estaba poniéndose cada vez más intenso con su amiga "¿por qué no mueves al caballo?, ¡si lo movieras podrías lograr algo!, yo mataría a tu peón luego, ¡pero es un peón!, ¡odio jugar contigo!" —. Hinata-chan nunca se enfada, —Naruto se encogió entre sus hombros—, cocina bien, me deja acurrucarme a su lado y escucha todo lo que digo.

—¿Qué tal Sasuke? —Itachi preguntó con suavidad.

—Sasuke es un teme. —Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Puedo pelear con él y luego nos contentamos, hablamos de todo y siempre me está regañando, ¡pero es muy inteligente!, siempre piensa los mejores juegos para divertirnos.

—¿Y qué tal tú? —Itachi cuestionó, Naruto lo miró como si no lo entendiera.

—Es que usted dijo que tenía que incluirme.

—Bueno, sí no hubiera dicho que tenías que incluirte, ¿a quién hubieras mencionado?

—Pues… —Naruto se puso rojo, casi con la intensidad con que lo hacía Hinata cuando se avergonzaba—. A-a-a usted… Itachi-taichou. —Al rubio le empezó a salir humo de la cabeza e Itachi notó con desazón que era la primera confesión amorosa que le hacían en toda su vida, a lo lejos Kakashi se cimbró de risa sin emitir un sonido. El muy bastardo.

—Bueno, —Itachi carraspeó—, gracias por eso Naruto-kun. —Y ahora sonaba como que rechazaba cortésmente a una señorita, Kakashi no podía temblar más de risa porque no era humanamente posible—. Pero lo que quisiera conversar contigo es que creo que en realidad no has considerado que debas amarte a ti mismo. —Los ojos de Naruto lo vieron con pánico al relacionar aquella frase con lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

—¡No quería salirme!, ¡bueno, sí quería!, ¡Sasuke ya me pegó suficiente Itachi-taichou!

—Hablaremos luego del hecho de que rompiste las reglas. —Itachi suspiró, hubiera deseado que Naruto siguiera siendo el mismo tontuelo de antes y no relacionara esas palabras con Gaara del desierto—. Quiero que me digas diez cualidades tuyas.

—¿Cualidades? —Parecía como si le hubiera impuesto un castigo.

—Cosas buenas, dime diez.

—Bueno… —Naruto giró la mirada por la habitación, Sasuke seguía en lo suyo "¡Es un lancero!, va en línea recta, si lo mueves elimino tu sargento dorado, ¡despídete de tu rey!"

—¿Si Naruto-kun? —Itachi volvió a preguntar.

—Soy… puedo hacer muchos clones, ¿eso es una cualidad?

—Eso es una técnica, —Itachi lo aleccionó con calma—, pero si sigues pensando acerca de eso encontraras cualidades.

—Bueno, en ese caso, ¡soy resistente!, más que Hinata y Sasuke. —Sus ojos azules brillaron—. Y… ¡sano muy rápido!, Sasuke dice que es como magia.

—Van dos. —Itachi levantó dos dedos.

—Y mi chakra es el más fuerte de nosotros.

—Tres.

—Bueno, —Naruto parpadeó, miro alrededor y se pasó las manos tras la nuca—, listo, eso es todo. —Itachi lo observó como si hubiera reprobado alguna prueba, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Escúchame Naruto-kun, necesito que en una semana me puedas decir diez cualidades que sean tuyas.

—¡¿Diez?! —El niño gimoteó—. ¡Son muchas!

—Para lograrlo no puedes preguntarle a nadie que este ahora dentro de esta habitación.

—¿Entonces, cómo? —Naruto puso morros, pero luego lo entendió. Miró a Itachi con aprehensión, pero ya su capitán estaba caminando en dirección de Hinata y Sasuke.

Si no era a nadie de la habitación tenía que ser de fuera.

 _Reporte de misión._

 _Clave: Arena_

 _Equipo: Cuervo._

 _Día 53. Naruto Uzumaki miembro del Equipo continúa haciendo contacto con el objetivo siendo vigilado por el líder de misión y el efectivo ANBU, sin embargo dicha situación representa causa de sospecha por parte del objetivo._

 _Sabaku No Gaara amenaza de muerte a Naruto Uzumaki de volverlo a ver, sin embargo una vez que el miembro del equipo Cuervo parte el objetivo se comporta de manera errática y melancólica por lo que es correcto suponer que empieza a formar un lazo con el miembro del equipo._

 _Riesgo: Extremadamente alto._

 _Plan: Vigilancia. Por el momento se dejara a su libre albedrio al miembro Naruto Uzumaki considerando su vida la máxima prioridad de la misión._

 _Confirma: Código 02458_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Naruto soñó con algo peludo, rojo, enorme y demoniaco. Despertó con un grito y Sasuke le metió un empellón, usualmente Sasuke lo sacaba de las pesadillas con algún golpe, una patada o unas sacudidas, Hinata era más amable y lo mecía lentamente al tiempo que decía su nombre.

—De nuevo estas gritando. —Sasuke le gruñó, Hinata estaba tan ovillada entre las sabanas que parecía una oruga diminuta—. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

—¡Nada! —El rubio contestó lo más rápido que pudo, tanto que sintió que se atragantaba con su saliva, Sasuke lo vio con sospecha.

—Desde que llegamos aquí no paras de moverte en las noches. —El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos—. Ni siquiera en el Camino de la Serpiente te movías tanto.

—Uh… —Naruto tuvo el recuerdo fugaz de unos enormes colmillos que parecían capaces de devorarlo de un solo mordisco.

—¿Vas a salir? —Sasuke levantó una ceja ofendido—. Itachi-taichou dijo que no tratara de impedirte salir.

—Pues… —Naruto se ocupó en juguetear con los flecos del cobertor.

—No entiendo porque tú si puedes salir y Hinata y yo no. —Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de misión Sasuke sonó francamente dolido—. Tú te la pasas jugando mientras nosotros entrenamos, Itachi-taichou te presta más atención y… —La voz de Sasuke se fue apagando—. Lárgate si quieres, no me importa.

—¿Por qué no vamos juntos? —Naruto preguntó alborozado.

—Ya te lo dije, yo no tengo permiso de salir. —Sasuke contestó con frialdad.

—Yo tampoco tenía permiso al principio. —Naruto bajó de la cama y se puso las sandalias—. ¡Vamos!

—Solo lárgate. —Sasuke se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza, Naruto se quedo parado frente a él por un minuto entero, pero luego fue obvio que Sasuke no pensaba acompañarlo. Nunca antes habían peleado, pero últimamente Sasuke y Hinata parecían un tanto distantes con él, se irritaban por todo y Hinata solía llorar en el baño (Naruto lo sabía porque cuando salía de ahí tenía los ojos rojos).

¿Por qué estaban encerrados en aquel lugar?, era aburrido y Sasuke se estaba empezando a poner más pálido de lo normal (lo que se veía bastante feo a ser sinceros).

—Teme… —Pero Sasuke no contestó así que abatido Naruto salió por la ventana del baño, afuera hacía un frío que calaba en los huesos y el aire hizo ondear su chamarra, la arena lo golpeó en la cara y por un momento Naruto no pudo ver.

—¿Gaara? —Preguntó quedamente mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas—. ¿Gaara? —Nuevamente la arena le pegó en la cara y Naruto se hizo un ovillo contra un tambo de agua para no ser azotado por el viento—. ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! —Cuatro Narutos aparecieron apiñados a su alrededor.

—Escuchen, —los aleccionó con el dedo—, divídanse y encuentren a Gaara, el que lo halle primero es el Hokage, dattebayo.

—¡Hai! —Los cuatro Narutos y el original salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones, habían pasado cerca de diez minutos cuando Naruto tuvo que parar en seco, uno de sus clones había encontrado a Gaara y había desaparecido.

—Por ahí. —Naruto desapareció al resto de los clones y corrió hasta lo alto de una torre vieja y polvosa. Gaara estaba parado en un balcón, con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Hey! —Naruto ondeó una mano contento—. ¡Te encontré!

—¿Era un clon al que destruí? —Gaara habló con desapego, el oso sujeto bajo su brazo.

—Sí lo era. —Naruto se colgó de una barra con ambas manos y se puso a balancearse en el aire—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada… —Gaara se encogió un poco entre sus hombros—. Dije que te mataría… pensé que eras el clon…

—Sasuke siempre desaparece mis clones. —Naruto hizo un mohín con la boca—. No importa. —Luego sus ojos azules brillaron—. ¡Oye!, necesito que me ayudes con una tarea que me dejo Itachi-taichou.

—¿Qué clase de tarea? —Los ojos del pelirrojo se oscurecieron.

—Quiere que le diga diez cualidades que sean mías, pero solo le he dicho tres. ¡Ayúdame!

—¿Ayudarte? —Los dedos de Gaara se curvaron contra su oso por un momento, pero luego se aflojaron.

—Sí, el otro día dijiste que te amabas solo a ti mismo. —Naruto se dejó caer de un salto a su lado—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Gaara retrocedió un paso, la arena vibró temblorosa bajo sus pies.

—Sí. —Naruto pasó ambas manos tras su nuca, la chaqueta revoloteó con el viento.

—Porque si no me amo yo nadie lo hará. —El oso se dobló ante el agarre de sus manos—. Todos en este mundo van a traicionarme, todos quieren herirme. Entonces yo me amaré a mí mismo y a nadie más. —En los ojos del pelirrojo brilló el desafío, Naruto parpadeó.

—Sí, pero ¿qué tienes de especial?, ¿cuáles son tus habilidades? —Gaara no contestó, extendió la mano y la cerró con fuerza, a lo lejos un barril de agua tronó empapando la calle.

—Eso es muy guay. —Naruto fingió sapiencia—. Pero Itachi-taichou dice que eso es una técnica no una cualidad.

—¿Qué es exactamente una cualidad? —Gaara entrecerró los ojos. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro. —El pelirrojo titubeó un poco, pero finalmente señaló un edificio a lo lejos.

—¿Ves ese lugar?

—Sí. —El rubio se hizo visor con la mano.

—Las personas no se comunican conmigo así que cuando quiero entender algo voy ahí.

—¿Crees que ahí sepamos lo de las cualidades?

—Probablemente. —Gaara echó a andar y Naruto lo siguió saltarín. Atravesaron la ciudad que dormía entre arena y la luz tenue de la luna. Entraron al edificio por una ventana y encendieron un candelabro para alumbrarse.

—Busca algún libro que diga diccionario. —Gaara colocó a su oso sobre un estante y alumbró las estanterías.

—Soy malo con los kanjis. —Naruto se quejó—. A-a-ana-anatomia.

—Ese no. —Gaara siguió avanzando.

—Ge-geo-gra-grafia, geografía.

—Ese tampoco.

—Tecni-tecnicas de-de…

—Tiene que decir diccionario. —Gaara alzó un poco el candelabro.

—Di-di, dicción y lenguaje. —Naruto puso cara de haber chupado un limón—. Creí que era ese.

—Diccionario. —Gaara puso el candelabro en el suelo y bajó un enorme libro gordo y polvoso.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un libro que te dice el significado de las palabras. —Gaara lo puso en el suelo—. Una vez vi a Temari usarlo.

—¿Quién es Temari? —Naruto preguntó curioso, los dientes del pelirrojo se apretaron.

—Nadie.

—¿Esto nos va a decir que es una cualidad?

—Sí. —Gaara abrió el libro, Naruto observó cómo sus pálidos dedos se pasaban por las hojas como si estuviera buscando algo con método—. Aquí esta: _Cualidad_. —Gaara subrayó con su dedo—. Rasgo componente, permanente diferenciado, peculiar y distintivo de la naturaleza o la esencia de una persona o cosa que contribuye, junto con otros, a que alguien o algo sea lo que es y como es.

—¡Guaaa, que rápido lees!, —Naruto abrió la boca—, bueno, no entendí nada. ¿No dijiste que eso nos iba a explicar?

—Vienen ejemplos. —Gaara acercó el libro a la luz—. "La dureza es una cualidad del diamante; las cualidades alimentarias de la papa…".

—¿Las papas tienen cualidades? —Naruto abrió mucho los ojos.

—Parece… —Gaara le pegó con el dedo a la página—. Hay otro significado: "característica que se considera buena o positiva".

—¿Por qué hay varios significados? —Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Muchas palabras lo tienen. —Gaara se encogió de hombros, Naruto se puso a su lado para ver bien—. Creo que cuando una cualidad describe a un ser humano tiene que ser bueno o positivo.

—Hum… —Naruto sujetó sus pies y se meció de adelante a atrás—. Entonces por ejemplo, una cualidad tuya es que lees rápido, ¿no? —Gaara giró a verlo, sus labios se entreabrieron.

—Supongo…

—Es algo que te hace diferente de mí y es positivo, debe ser una cualidad. —Naruto asintió sabihondo.

—Entonces una cualidad tuya es que brillas. —Gaara cerró el libro y dirigió hacía él la mirada más inocente que Naruto le había visto hasta entonces—. Eso te hace diferente de mí y es positivo.

—¡Ya tengo cuatro cualidades! —Naruto se paró de un salto y le sonrió de manera entusiasmada—. ¡Ayúdame a encontrar seis más!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Mi cuarta cualidad es que brillo, ¡dattebayo!

—Brillas. —Itachi asintió con la cabeza, usualmente aquella no era una característica propia de un humano, pero en Naruto era cierta.

—La quinta es que mi sonrisa es muy, muy grande.

—Ciertamente.

—La sexta es que soy muy hablador, ¡dattebayo! —Naruto guardó silencio un momento y luego preguntó tímido—. ¿Esa es una cualidad, verdad?

—Yo diría que eres bueno comunicándote.

—¡Eso!, —Naruto afirmó con la cabeza—, la séptima es que no me rindo.

—Y es una de tus mejores cualidades. —Itachi se preguntaba cómo es que Naruto y Gaara habían llegado a esa conclusión, desde el sitio donde Kakashi y él los vigilaban no los podían escuchar bien del todo.

—La octava es que soy el mejor escondiéndome.

—De acuerdo. —Era una técnica, pero ciertamente era muy bueno haciéndolo.

—La novena es que sé distinguir cualquier tipo de ramen, ¡dattebayo! —Una cualidad más bien inútil—. Y la decima, —Naruto se pasó las manos tras la nuca—, es que soy un tonto, pero eso es positivo porque si no nunca me habría acercado a Gaara, aunque no estamos muy seguros de si eso es una cualidad porque Gaara dice que no sabe si es bueno.

—No eres un tonto Naruto-kun. —Itachi le dio un golpecito con los dedos en la frente, Naruto hizo un mohín sobándose. —Eres ingenuo y muy inocente.

—¿Eso es una cualidad?

—Sí. —Pero no en el mundo shinobi, en el mundo shinobi el buen corazón de Naruto podía traicionarlo, su ingenuidad podía matarlo, pero por alguna razón Itachi se veía incapaz de cambiar esa característica que sus tres estudiantes (en menor o mayor grado) compartían.

—Listo, son diez. —Naruto colocó ambas manos en su cintura y saco pecho complacido consigo mismo.

—Misión cumplida. —Itachi concedió amable.

—¿Ahora Sasuke y Hinata-chan pueden salir a jugar conmigo?

—No aun Naruto-kun. —Gaara apenas estaba acostumbrándose y aceptando al rubio, su inestable temperamento no soportaría más extraños.

—¿Por qué no pueden? —Naruto bajó la cabeza decaído, luego miró con melancolía en su dirección, Sasuke estaba sentado arrojando kunais al techo con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía un libro, a pesar de estar leyendo había hecho un círculo perfecto de kunais milimétricamente separados unos de otros. Hinata también leía, Kaoru (su pequeña loba blanca) se encontraba parada frente a ella y de vez en cuando Hinata le lanzaba alguna arma para que ella activara su escudo; a pesar de lo concentrados que se veían Naruto sabía que no podían estar más aburridos.

—Esta es una misión Naruto-kun. —La voz de Itachi recuperó la firmeza—. Cada uno de ustedes está desempeñando su papel.

—¿Cuál es el mío? —Naruto mordió ligeramente su labio por dentro—. Ya sé que no soy tan listo como para grabarme lo mismo que Hinata-chan y Sasuke pero…

—Cada quien va a su ritmo. —Itachi lo empujó delicadamente por un hombro terminando la conversación—. Ahora quiero que hagas tantos clones como puedas y lo pongas a cada uno a leer un tomo diferente del manga que te di, cuando todos terminen los desapareces, ¿entendiste? —Naruto asintió tristón y se fue a una esquina. Últimamente ya no se sentaba cerca de Hinata y Sasuke para hacer sus tareas, de hecho entre los niños no se respiraba un buen ambiente. Itachi sabía que todo se debía a que no les había explicado lo que sucedía, pero, ¿estarían tranquilos los niños de saber que su misión era volverse amigos del ninja más peligroso de la Arena?, necesitaba que cuando lo conocieran fueran más niños que ninjas y tanto Sasuke como Hinata actuarían como shinobis si les explicaba la situación, sin mencionar que estarían a la defensiva.

Cualquiera estaría asustado de intentar acercarse a Gaara del desierto, a ser sinceros.

—¡Ey! —Ruidosos como siempre los clones de Naruto empezaron a jalonearse—. ¿Por qué voy a leer el tomo seis?, ¡apenas vamos en el tres!

—¡¿Por qué tengo que leer el tomo diez?!, ¡no entiendo nada dattebayo!

—¿Quién es este?, nunca había aparecido.

—Cállense todos. —El Naruto original alzó un puño—. Itachi-taichou dijo que era una orden, así que háganlo.

—Itachi-taichou sí que es raro… —Los clones empezaron a tirarse por ahí a leer, algunos panza arriba, otros de pechito sobre el suelo e incluso hubo uno que se fue a hacer un ovillo contra la espalda del ANBU que llevaba más de una hora sentado con los brazos cruzados y que con la máscara nadie sabía si estaba dormido o despierto. El Naruto original se puso a leer en la cama con pintas de estar muy concentrado.

—Sasuke-kun. —Hinata hizo a un lado un momento su libro.

—¿Mmm? —Últimamente Sasuke hacía gruñidos cada vez que lo llamaba y nunca dejaba de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo así que siguió leyendo alzando una ceja en señal de que la escuchaba.

—Hace años cuando mucha gente de la aldea murió por el ataque del Kyuuby, ¿el clan Uchiha fue el que lo controlaba? —Instantáneamente tanto Itachi como Kakashi giraron la vista alarmados hacía la niña.

—Lee bien Hyuuga, el libro dice que era un hombre con mascara naranja o alguna tontería así. —Sasuke no la llamaba Hyuuga a no ser que estuviera molesto, era como su forma de decirle tonta (que seguramente no le decía tonta porque algo le decía que Itachi lo reñiría).

—Sí, ya sé. —Hinata señaló su libro—. Pero aquí donde explican los grandes dojutsus ninjas solo viene el Sharingan, el Byakugan y el Rinnengan, creo que para controlar al Kyuuby se necesitaría el Sharingan o el Rinnengan…

—Pues entonces fue el Rinnengan. —Sasuke tiró otro kunai con tanta fuerza que se clavó más de la mitad.

—Pe-pero… —Hinata titubeó.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi clan mató a toda esa gente? —Sasuke bajó el libro y la vio con molestia.

—N-no…

—Sí que lo estás diciendo.

—Basta ustedes. —Kakashi apareció entre ellos, tomó a Hinata de un brazo y a Sasuke del otro y los puso de pie—. Quiero que salten la cuerda quinientas veces, sin hablar. —Hinata puso cara de ponerse a llorar y Sasuke apretó los dientes, pero los dos tomaron sus respectivas cuerdas y se fueron a un rincón a saltar, Kakashi volvió con Itachi, lejos de Naruto y sus clones.

—Vas a tener que encerrarlos en un genjutsu o algo porque se están empezando a volver locos en esta habitación.

—La misión lo requiere. —Itachi se puso firme.

—Y si fueran niños entrenados en Raiz no pondrían peros, —Itachi suspiró—, pero te has esforzado en que sigan siendo lo más normales posibles, para ellos son niños que llevan encerrados más de dos meses en una habitación donde ni siquiera pueden entrenar. —¿Era eso un regaño?, ¿una llamada de atención?, Itachi giró la mirada a donde Hinata y Sasuke saltaban en silencio, la cuerda moviéndose tan rápido que ni siquiera la alcanzaba a ver, ambos se veían desmejorados, como si les hiciera falta la luz del sol.

Su primera misión real sí que les estaba pasando factura.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto estaba simplemente entusiasmado, cuando cada clon había terminado de leer el tomo que le había tocado los había desaparecido (como había dicho Itachi) y entonces todo lo que los clones habían leído llegó a su cabeza, ¡así como magia!, había corrido a contárselo a Sasuke, pero él le había dicho que si no se había dado cuenta de eso desde antes es que era idiota. Hinata tampoco se sorprendió, en lugar de eso lo miró con sus enormes ojos perlados, como viéndolo sin ver.

Tanto el ANBU como Itachi-taichou se habían ido temprano así que después de cenar un cereal aguado los tres se habían ido a dormir, sin embargo Naruto no podía dormir de la emoción, ¡ahora tantas cosas eran claras!, sus clones eran lo más guay.

Ya que no podía dormir Naruto se puso su chamarra, sus sandalias y salió por la ventana, le contaría a Gaara lo de los clones y con un poco de suerte él sí que se emocionaría con su descubrimiento.

Afuera soplaba un viento bañado de arena y en lo alto brillaba una luna llena pintada de rojo, era una luna bonita, pero hacía que todo se pintara carmesí: las calles, los edificios, incluso él mismo tomaba tonalidades rojas.

—¿Gaara? —Recordó que su amigo tenía el pelo rojo y se preguntó si se vería aún más encendido bajo aquella luna—. ¿Gaara? —Sintió algo extraño viniendo cerca de la salida de la aldea así que caminó hacía allá, por alguna razón el estomago empezó a sentirse raro.

— _Mocoso, mocoso._ —Estaba despierto, pero de todas formas escuchó que la voz dentro de él lo llamaba. Asustado corrió más rápido.

— _Eres un idiota mocoso._ —La voz chasqueó la lengua y Naruto sintió que todo el vello de su espalda se erizaba, un sudor frío le corrió por la frente y sintió que la visión se le nublaba.

—Gaara… —Lo llamo quedamente, mientras más se alejaba de la ciudad a su alrededor solo había oscuridad y le habría venido bien los ojos de Hinata diciéndole por donde caminar o haber llevado su lámpara.

— _Vas a tener que usarme mocoso, ¿me escuchas?_ —Finalmente Naruto se detuvo y llevó una mano a su pecho, sentía el corazón latirle con descontrol. Quizás no debería haber salido ese día, algo estaba mal con aquel día, había algo raro en él, había algo raro en la arena roja que parecía tragarse sus pies. Despacio alzó la mirada, sobre una duna de arena se encontraba Gaara y sus ojos esmeraldas parecían brasas ardientes en la oscuridad.

—Ah, —Naruto no supo por qué pero se sintió asustado—, ahí estabas.

—Hoy hay luna llena. —Gaara habló con sequedad—. Una luna llena roja y grande, ¿sabes lo que está pidiendo?

—No. —Pero sí lo sabía, esta vez lo sabía.

—Está pidiendo sangre. —Gaara alzó una mano, los dedos le temblaron—. Mi madre pide sangre. Solo me amo a mí mismo.

—¿Gaara? —Naruto intentó dar un paso adelante, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse el ANBU cayó frente a él en posición de combate dándole la espalda.

—Vete Naruto.

—¿Qué…? —Pero Naruto no pudo continuar Gaara adelantó una mano y con un movimiento de sus dedos provocó que la arena saltara alrededor como lanzas dispuestas a atravesarlos.

—Sabía que era una mentira. —La voz del pelirrojo tembló—. También tú quieres matarme.

—No quiero hacerlo. —Naruto entreabrió los labios, pero apenas estaba hablando cuando el ANBU giró sobre si mismo y lanzó un kunai en dirección del pelirrojo, la arena lo detuvo a centímetros de atravesar su ojo.

—¡No! —Naruto chilló, pero el ANBU simplemente lo sujetó del hombro y lo tiró sobre la arena.

—Naruto-kun, —Itachi apareció en cuclillas a su lado—, vete, es una orden.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Abortamos la misión. —Itachi se puso de pie, Naruto nunca le había visto esa mirada, una mirada que era tan fría como una daga—. Procedemos a la eliminación del objetivo.

—¿El objetivo? —Naruto entreabrió los labios—. ¿Cuál objetivo? —Itachi simplemente giró lentamente un kunai en su mano, el filo del mismo señaló al pelirrojo. Como movido por un resorte el rubio se puso de pie en un salto—. ¡Corre Gaara! —Su grito fue como un aullido asustado e Itachi pudo respirar tranquilo cuando toda aquella escena sucedió tal cual lo habían planeado, ese era el último paso de un método fríamente calculado, Gaara jamás confiaría en Naruto de no ser que superara aquella última prueba. Por supuesto, en condiciones normales Itachi habría hecho un montaje, pero Naruto no sabía actuar y en el presente caso necesitaba sentimientos verdaderos y nada era mejor que un niño de diez años tan ingenuo que aun se preocupaba por la vida de alguien que hace apenas unos segundos consideraba matarlo.

La amistad. Esa era la carta más fuerte de Uzumaki Naruto.

—¡Corre Gaara! —Naruto volvió a chillar, Itachi lo sujetó de la mano reteniéndolo. Gaara observó todo perplejo, con los brazos flojos a los costados, venía la parte más peligrosa de todas, el momento donde tanto su vida como la de Kakashi quedaban en el filo, pero con algo de suerte el pelirrojo por fin habría aceptado los sentimientos de Naruto, su amistad que lo regresaba una vez más a la humanidad y a su pérdida infancia.

—Gaara. —Itachi sintió que el brazo de Naruto se volvía flojo, lo vio de reojo y notó como sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas, lágrimas que lo regresaban a ser aquel niño de siete años que tenía miedo que un día los aldeanos lo mataran—.Corre… —Por un muy breve instante Itachi estuvo a punto de soltarlo, fue un instante en el que dejo de ser Itachi Uchiha el capitán del Equipo Cuervo y solo fue el adolescente que había pasado noches en el camino de la Serpiente con aquel niño ovillado sobre su pecho. Aquel titubeo fue suficiente, la arena de Gaara se coló entre él y Naruto y sujetó al rubio del brazo arrancándoselo.

Gaara soltó a Naruto a su lado, en su infantil mente tanto él como Kakashi habían pasado a ser enemigos y Naruto un aliado verdadero, aunque había frialdad en su mirada también había algo más que nunca se había dibujado en sus ojos: esperanza. Esperanza de que alguien por primera vez en la vida no le estaba mintiendo.

—¡Corre! —Naruto lo empujó por los hombros—. ¡Corre!

—Es más fácil deshacerse de ellos. —Gaara extendió sus pálidos dedos, pero Naruto le bajó el brazo de un manotazo.

—Ellos pueden matarte y lo sabes.

—Puedo ganarles. —Gaara alzó desafiante la barbilla—. Mi madre, lo quiere, puedo matarlos.

—No, no lo hagas. —Naruto insistió, Itachi se mantuvo firme, Kakashi lo mismo, si Gaara los atacaba continuar la misión se volvería difícil, pero así como Naruto no había permitido que mataran a Gaara tampoco dejaría que lo hirieran, después de todo era la tercer persona que más amaba en todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué no? —Gaara entrecerró los ojos, pero Naruto lo sujetó de un brazo y tiró de él.

—¡Vamos, corre! —Lo jaló tan fuerte que el pelirrojo no pudo resistirse y tuvo que seguirlo dando tumbos, ni Kakashi ni Itachi se movieron de su posición, cuando ya de los niños no se veía ni el polvo ambos relajaron su postura de combate.

—¿Esta hecho? —Kakashi bajó lentamente los brazos.

—Probablemente. —El Uchiha golpeó con los dedos el intercomunicador en su oído, le habían puesto un micrófono oculto a Naruto sin que se diera cuenta, ya no podían seguirlos de cerca sin que Gaara se sintiera amenazado, pero si el plan seguía según lo estipulado Naruto había dejado de correr peligro al lado del jnchuuriki de la arena.

—Dime que no estabas muerto de miedo. —Kakashi se puso las manos en las caderas y silbó burlón.

—Me preocupaba que no pudiéramos manipular correctamente la escena. —Itachi elevó el volumen del intercomunicador para escuchar correctamente a los dos niños que corrían cada vez más lejos.

—Lo único que te preocupaba era que destriparan a ese cuervito tuyo.

—Naruto-kun es un…

—Es un niño que manipulamos para que hiciera lo que queríamos. —Kakashi resopló—. Y cumplió con las expectativas, pero si fuera un ninja de Raiz habríamos podido actuar sin margen de error.

—Gaara-kun necesita de un amigo verdadero, no de un ninja entrenado. —Itachi habló sin sentimiento mientras localizaba su ubicación en el mapa digital que la aldea de la arena les había proporcionado.

—Tus métodos son poco convencionales por decir poco. —Kakashi tamborileó con su mano en la rodilla, luego desvió la vista hasta el punto donde los niños habían desaparecido—. Me pone nervioso no seguirlos.

—Cualquiera que se cruce con Gaara del desierto esta noche corre peligro, solo Naruto-kun se encuentra a salvo por ahora.

—Ese Shukaku debe tener algo con la luna llena. —Kakashi giró a ver el cielo, inconscientemente Itachi hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno, es una bestia después de todo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke despertó porque Hinata le estaba moviendo un hombro, que él recordara nunca antes Hinata lo había despertado en medio de la noche.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se frotó un ojo somnoliento.

—Na-Naruto-kun no está. —Hinata tenía los ojos muy abiertos, como los búhos, y el cabello se le había hecho un enredo esponjado y lleno de electricidad, parecía loca.

—Naruto nunca esta. —Fastidiado Sasuke intentó volver a ovillarse en las cobijas, hacía un frío espantoso.

—No, no. —Hinata volvió a menearlo—. Está en peligro.

—¿En peligro? —Sasuke se destapó, sintió el frío recorrerle los brazos.

—Yo… —Hinata apretó las manos, se veía angustiada—. No-no te lo había dicho.

—¿Qué no me habías dicho? —Ahora sí estaba completamente despierto, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, a veces lo hacía cuando estaba asustada o nerviosa.

—¿Te acuerdas… aquella vez en el río?

—¿Cuál de todas? —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Cu-cuando Naruto-kun dijo que había dos chakras dentro de él, uno rojo y uno azul.

—Sí. —Sasuke se acordaba de eso de vez en cuando, también que Itachi les había dicho que si hablaban de eso se morían o algo así (aun le daba miedo siquiera pensarlo).

—I-Itachi-taichou dijo que, que la gente solo tenía un chakra y que no habláramos de eso.

—Me acuerdo. —Aunque quería saber a dónde quería llegar Hinata con todo eso dejó que hablara a su ritmo, a veces cuando la apresuraba tartamudeaba más.

—La primera vez que Naruto-kun salió en la noche yo pude ver con quien iba… —Hinata tembló, en acto reflejo Sasuke le puso una mano en el hombro, como hacía Naruto cuando quería consolarla—. Era un niño, como de nuestra edad y también tenía dos chakras dentro de él, uno rojo y uno azul.

—¿Igual que Naruto? —Hinata asintió, luego se abrazó a sí misma.

—Pe-pero su chakra era horrible, daba miedo, sa-salía de su cuerpo, yo nunca había visto algo así, era de alguien muy, muy malo.

—Pero Itachi-taichou no permitiría que Naruto estuviera en peligro, ¿verdad? —Sasuke le palmeó el hombro sin fuerza, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando Naruto-kun sale Itachi-taichou y el ANBU siempre lo están siguiendo, por eso nos dejan solos.

—¿Siguen a Naruto? —Sasuke abrió la boca.

—Lo vigilan. —Hinata se limpió una lágrima—. Yo-yo creo que esta misión se trata sobre ese niño, pe-pero cuando le quise preguntar a-a ANBU-san, él me dijo que me callara y fuera un buen ninja que sabía seguir órdenes. —Hinata sorbió por la nariz—. Al día siguiente me trajo ese juego de té tan bonito. —La niña bajó los ojos tristemente—. Creo que no quería ser malo conmigo.

—¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Itachi-taichou? —Sasuke parpadeó, el ANBU era tan inaccesible que no entendía cómo es que su tímida compañera le había hablado en primera instancia.

—Itachi-taichou dijo que no podíamos hablar de los dos chakras. —Hinata parpadeó.

—Es verdad. —Sasuke se paró de la cama y aunque hacía frío caminó en calcetines por la habitación. Si la teoría de Hinata era cierta y aquel niño era la misión por la que estaban ahí entonces había estado equivocado todo el tiempo, en realidad mientras Hinata y él se encontraban protegidos en aquella habitación Naruto salía a arriesgarse noche tras noche y de seguro que era tan idiota que no se había dado cuenta.

—Naruto es la carnada. —Sasuke se detuvo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Hinata asintió vehemente con la cabeza.

—Yo también lo creo, cuando se van muy lejos no alcanzó a verlos con el Byakugan, pero cuando están cerca puedo ver que ANBU-san e Itachi-taichou siempre están listos para atacar.

—Entonces… —Se sintió como golpeado, día tras día se había quejado de que Naruto jugaba mientras ellos no hacían más que estudiar, se había sentido celoso de que su hermano pasara tanto tiempo con Naruto, que hablara con él más como un mentor que como un capitán, pero si aquello era una misión…

—Naruto está en peligro. —Hinata tembló—. Te-te acuerdas cuando te pregunté si-si tu clan había controlado al Kyuuby.

—Sí. —Sasuke la miró con ojos sagaces, sabía que Hinata no traería a conversación un tema que le había molestado si no fuera tan importante.

—En los pergaminos que estudiamos decía que el Kyuuby era una bestia, la bestia de nueve colas, hace diez años fue sellado… —Hinata tragó saliva—. E-en una persona.

—¿En Naruto? —De la impresión Sasuke no pudo cerrar la boca.

—N-no estoy segura.

—No, espera. —Sasuke se apretó la cabeza—. Durante la guerra shinobi pasada muchos quisieron hacerse con el poder de las bestias con cola, eso lo recuerdo, la Arena también. —Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo enorme, vio la letra cursiva y apretada del pergamino aparecer frente a él—. Pero nadie ha podido controlar a las bestias, así que las aldeas las sellan en una persona para que no haga más daño, el Cuarto Hokage murió sellando al Kyuuby. —Sasuke cerró los ojos pensando con intensidad—. Y es más fácil sellar a las bestias en alguien joven, ¡Naruto era un bebe!

—¿Pero por qué el Cuarto Hokage haría algo tan horrible? —Hinata hipó—. Las bestias son espantosas, muchas veces la persona en la que lo sellan muere.

—Supongo… supongo que no había otra opción. —Sasuke se calló, recordó una lista de experimentos fallidos que había leído con aburrimiento.

 _Sujeto de prueba 001 que no presenta las condiciones…_

 _Sujeto de prueba 002 que desgraciadamente…_

 _Sujeto de prueba 003 que al estar en contacto…_

Naruto pudo haber sido un sujeto de prueba.

Itachi y el ANBU les habían dado todo eso a estudiar para que se familiarizaran con el mundo shinobi y las guerras, después de todo Itachi siempre había sido un apasionado de la historia.

—Hinata. —Sasuke abrió los ojos—. ¿Estás diciendo que ese otro niño también tiene una bestia adentro?

—No estoy segura. —La niña bajó con tristeza la cabeza—. Fue algo que me dijo Kaoru.

—¿Tu loba? —Sasuke arqueó ambas cejas.

—Tiene mejor oído que yo así que a veces la invocaba y la dejaba que siguiera a Naruto desde donde no pudieran detectarla. —Hinata soltó un suspiro—. A veces oía que el ANBU llamaba al niño "jinchuuriki de la Arena".

—Un jinchuuriki es el contenedor de una bestia con cola. —Sasuke recitó de corrido, justo como lo había leído en algún aburrido pergamino.

—Pero si de verdad hay una bestia adentro de ese niño Itachi-taichou puede controlarla, ¿verdad? —Esperanzada Hinata juntó las manos al frente—. El Sharingan puede, Itachi-taichou es uno de los Uchihas más fuertes ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Sasuke apretó los puños convencido—. Itachi-taichou puede. —Hinata soltó un suspiro y Sasuke se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Por pensar todo esto es por lo que te la has pasado llorando?

—Hum… —Avergonzada Hinata retorció las mangas de su suéter hacía abajo.

—Y a todo esto, —Sasuke frunció el ceño—, ¿por qué justo hoy se te ha ocurrido contarme?

—Porque… —Hinata miró hacía la ventana, afuera había una luna llena roja, casi como si sangrara—. Antes de ir a dormir me asome por la ventana del baño, me-me subí al inodoro como hace Naruto-kun, active mi Byakugan lo más lejos que pude y-y… —Hinata se tapó los ojos—. Lo-lo vi matando a alguien, ni siquiera se movió, cerró la mano y la arena trituró sus huesos, fue-fue horrible. Me acosté temblando po-porque estaba muy asustada, pensé que Naruto-kun no saldría porque ayer no salió.

—Ese dobe. —Sasuke gruñó.

—No sé por qué, pero hace rato que ANBU-san e Itachi-taichou dejaron de seguir a Naruto-kun. —Hinata llevó una mano a su ojo derecho, solo hasta entonces Sasuke notó que tenía la frente llena de sudor, seguramente había estado forzando su Byakugan—. Naruto-kun está con ese niño. —Sasuke se quedó callado, analizando lo que estaba sucediendo, podría ser que Hinata y él estuvieran en lo correcto y en realidad tanto Naruto como ese niño fueran jinchuurikis de bestias con cola, ¿pero si se estaban equivocando?, salir sin permiso sería romper una regla que su mismo capitán les había ordenado.

—Esto es lo que haremos. —Sasuke se puso a toda prisa las botas ninja y Hinata lo imitó—. Vamos a ir hasta donde esta Naruto y vamos a ver si está en peligro o no, si está en peligro vamos a mandar uno de mis cuervos con Itachi-taichou para avisarle, si no está en peligro volveremos aquí y haremos que nunca pasó nada, ¿entendido?

—Entendido. —Hinata asintió con la cabeza, siempre aceptaba sin más que él asumiera el papel del líder y seguía sus instrucciones sin replicar, eso le gustaba de ella.

—En marcha. —Sasuke se colocó una chamarra ligera encima y Hinata hizo lo mismo, afuera había tanto viento que la arena se levantaba dificultándoles la visión.

—¡Byakugan! —Hinata activó su línea sanguínea, Itachi y el ANBU eran pequeños puntos en la lejanía, Naruto y el niño, por otro lado, se habían detenido del otro lado de la aldea, tan lejos que si le mandaban un cuervo a su capitán tardaría mucho en llegar hasta donde debía.

—¿Por dónde? —Sasuke entrecerró la mirada.

—¡Por ahí! —Hinata señaló una dirección y los dos echaron a correr por los tejados, hacía tanto tiempo que no hacían eso que las piernas les hormiguearon y Sasuke lo hubiera disfrutado de no ser porque sabía que probablemente se estaban metiendo en problemas gordos.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie fuera? —Sasuke susurró—. Es una aldea ninja, debería haber centinelas o algo.

—No sé por qué hoy no hay. —Hinata siguió corriendo, concentrada en mantener el Byakugan activado—. En días pasados sí que había. **(2)** —Finalmente Hinata empezó a frenar un poco el paso y se puso un dedo sobre los labios, Sasuke sacó sus kunais y caminó despacio por donde su compañera le indicaba, habían salido de la aldea y no había demasiados sitios donde esconderse así que ambos se colocaron detrás de una especie de columna abandonada en medio del desierto. Varios metros adelante Naruto estaba sentado al lado de un niño con el cabello rojo, no parecían enemistados el uno con el otro pero Sasuke sintió enseguida la sed de sangre del pelirrojo, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero había que sacar a Naruto de ahí enseguida.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Hinata lo sujetó del borde de la chamarra, Sasuke casi podía oír el latido de su corazón.

—Ya sé. —Sasuke susurró, aunque parecía un niño de su edad no podía empezar una pelea con un chico de otra aldea, por cosas menores habían empezado guerras en el pasado—. Kuchiyose no jutsu. —Hizo los sellos y frente a él apareció un cuervo, Sasuke enredo un pergamino diminuto en su pata—. Ve con Itachi-taichou. —El cuervo graznó, Sasuke abrió grandes los ojos.

—No, tonto. —Pero era demasiado tarde, el pequeño pájaro negro echó a volar, pero ya el niño pelirrojo estaba de pie en medio de la arena, bajo la luna roja sus ojos eran verdes y sombríos. Sasuke vio como adelantaba la mano como si pudiera atrapar al pájaro en la lejanía, Naruto estaba a su lado con cara de no entender qué estaba haciendo.

—¡No! —Hinata salió de su escondite—. ¡No lo hagas! —Pero el niño cerró el puño y un montón de arena se comprimió contra el pájaro en el aire, Sasuke entreabrió la boca cuando una lluvia de sangre y plumas negras cayó sobre él.

Aquel cuervo pequeño con las plumas tan negras como si las hubieran frotado con aceite había sido su primera invocación, el mismo que le había picoteado dulcemente la cabeza cuando estaba triste, tan joven que aun no se había enseñado a hablar.

Sus manos se movieron en automático, dio media vuelta y adelantó la mano para lanzar un kunai.

No.

Era un ninja ahora, no podía atacar simplemente, Naruto estaba con él, tenía que serenarse, tenía que analizarlo. Hinata estaba llorando, con los dedos temblorosos se tapaba la boca.

—Hinata. —Sasuke se puso en posición de ataque, sin siquiera analizarlo Hinata se colocó detrás de él, sorbió rápidamente por la nariz y luego colocó las manos en posición Junken.

—Byakugan.

—O-oii. —Naruto seguía sentado, con cara de no saber qué estaba pasando—. Gaara, ¿qué hiciste?

—Ellos también son enemigos. —Gaara hizo que una mano de arena se elevara entre las dunas.

—No. —Naruto se puso de pie—. Son mis amigos. —Gaara frunció el ceño.

—¡Cuidado! —Sasuke saltó, Hinata lo hizo en dirección contraria y quedaron separados por un muro de arena.

—¡Oye! —Naruto dio un paso hacia el pelirrojo—. ¡Déjalos! —Para su sorpresa Gaara lo encerró en una especie de cárcel de arena, su frente rebotó contra unos barrotes tan duros que parecían acero—. ¡Gaara!

—Quieren separarte de mí. —El pelirrojo echó a andar, su cabello rojo resplandecía como fuego bajo la luna—. No voy a dejarlos.

—¡Son mis amigos!

—Solo me necesitas a mí. —Gaara soltó el oso que siempre llevaba bajo el brazo, el peluche se quedo inerte sobre la arena—. Y yo solo te necesito a ti.

—¡Gaara! —Pero conforme el pelirrojo avanzaba la arena salía disparada en dirección a sus amigos, Sasuke creó un dragón de fuego que peleó violentamente contra las lanzas de arena.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Hinata invocó a Kaoru, la loba creó un escudo de cerca de dos metros que a duras penas resistía los ataques.

—¡Gaara, ya basta! —Naruto dio un paso atrás, tomó aire y sintió como Kobito aparecía entre sus manos, con sus tres colas de viento azules.

— _¿Vamos a pelear mocoso?, tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, Shukaku me debe unas cuantas._ —La voz le susurró roncamente en el oído; con un grito Naruto soltó la espada que se deshizo en el aire y cayó de sentón en la arena. Al frente Sasuke había invocado uno de sus cuervos más grandes para montar encima, desde los cielos lanzaba kunais con escalofriante exactitud, pero el escudo de arena de Gaara los paraba todos.

—¡Hinata, esto no está funcionado!, —Sasuke gritó dejando caer el cuervo en picada—, formación 1-2.

—¡Hai! —Hinata saltó por encima del escudo de su loba, realizó los sellos y lanzó un enorme chorro de agua en dirección a Gaara, la arena se humedeció al instante, Sasuke saltó de su cuervo.

—¡Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu! —La enorme bola de fuego encendió el desierto por unos segundos, Gaara no se movió, tenía una mirada rara, como si hubiera enloquecido, todo a su alrededor fue un infierno de fuego. Hinata y Sasuke cayeron uno junto al otro, jadeando, preguntándose si estaba vivo. Naruto seguía en el suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿E-esta…? —Hinata dio un paso titubeante al frente, eso fue todo. Una lanza de arena salió disparada del suelo como si hubiera activado una trampa y la atravesó de lado a lado por el estomago—. ¿Uh? —Hinata se llevó una mano al abdomen, ahí donde empezaba a salir sangre. Recordó que le había dicho a Hanabi que volvería y que su padre por fin parecía estarla aceptando, se preguntó si Itachi-taichou se enojaría porque habían desobedecido las órdenes y finalmente se preguntó si iba a morir. Luego cayó de lado, como un costal inerte.

—Hi-Hinata-chan… —Naruto tartamudeó, se sujetó como pudo de una de las barras de arena que lo apresaban—. ¿Hinata-chan? —En medio de lo que quedaba de los restos del fuego Gaara apareció de pie, la arena lo había protegido, como siempre, pero había un chakra monstruoso que estaba apareciendo a sus espaldas, una bestia que aullaba horriblemente.

— _Mátalos, mátalos, solo mátalos._ —Sasuke sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, nunca había sentido un dolor tan horrible, nunca había sentido que perdía algo con la intensidad con la que estaba sintiendo que perdía a Hinata.

Gritó.

Gritó tan alto y tan fuerte que incluso los chillidos de la bestia se perdieron.

Cuando volvió a mirar al frente en sus ojos brillaban las aspas del sharingan, solo que de haber sabido lo mucho que dolería tenerlo Sasuke jamás lo hubiera pedido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** ¡Bien!, logre sacar este capítulo antes de Navidad así que, ¡feliz navidad!, bueno, que muy festivo no me quedo el final, lo siento.

 **Aclaraciones.**

 **1** El principito es un libro tan conocido que forma parte de esas novelas de culto de la literatura universal, pero para quien no sepa de qué va sigue la historia de un niño que viene a nuestro mundo, aunque es un libro corto tiene muchas metáforas, por eso Itachi lo usa con Naruto para que vea más allá de lo que es evidente.

 **2** La razón por la que toda la aldea parece desierta a excepción de nuestros protagonistas es porque era noche de luna llena en la cual Shukaku asesinaba sin ton ni son, así que la orden para toda la población era no salir y convertirse en presa fácil.

 **Los lectores preguntan.**

 **1 Porque Sasuke esta relegado** A ser sincera siempre tengo problemas con Sasuke, se me tuerce mucho y tengo problemas escribiendo desde su perspectiva. Cada que sé que le toca aparecer me tengo que armar de valor y meterme mucho en el personaje porque si no luego quiere aparecer el Sasuke de Shippuden y lo tengo que reprimir. De cualquier manera ya había planeado que activara su sharingan en éste capítulo, así que, ¡vamos Sasuke!, que te tengo preparadas muchas pruebas, aguanta.

 **2 KakaHina** La verdad me sorprendió mucho que en el capitulo anterior fangirlearan con el KakaHina (risas), Kakashi es un personaje importante en esta historia, pero siendo sincera aun no estoy segura de si voy a ahondar en sus relaciones amorosas, lo consultare con la almohada.

 **3 Gaara** Aunque planee escenarios menos brutales creo que el Gaara desequilibrado después de la muerte de su tío no es tan sencillo de tratar; además éste capítulo sienta las bases para lo que nuestros pequeños cuervitos van a afrontar en el futuro. ¡Animo chicos!

Y nada, muchas gracias por leer, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo. Para los que sean de México dentro de poco voy a tener el sorteo de un libro, así que estén atentos del Facebook, recuerden que pueden buscarme como "Janet Gaspar", un beso,

 _20 de Diciembre del 2016 Martes_


	13. Raices I

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 13: Raíces I**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Dedicado especialmente a **Lina** te amo chicuela.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi siguió los puntos parpadeantes en el mapa digital que marcaban a Naruto y a Gaara, avanzaban lejos de la civilización lo que era bueno para sus fines.

—Ey. —Kakashi señaló con el pulgar a un lado—. Tenemos compañía. —Un ojo flotaba entre la arena observándolos directamente, Itachi no sabía si desaparecería en caso de que lo atacara, tampoco sabía sí eso lastimaría a Gaara.

—Creo que había oído hablar de esto. —Itachi lo ignoró—. La técnica del tercer ojo.

—Es una técnica muy avanzada para un niño. —Kakashi tamborileó con los dedos sobre su cadera.

—No es demasiado perfecta. —Itachi recalcó—. Se tambalea ligeramente así que es razonable pensar que le cuesta trabajo mantenerlo y avanzar, no creo que pueda seguir pendiente de nosotros a distancias más largas.

—Y cuando se vaya los volvemos a seguir. —Kakashi tronó los huesos de su cuello—. Bien, me agrada la idea.

—¿Dónde dejaste a tu clon? —Itachi pasó a otra área del mapa deslizándolo con su dedo.

—En la puerta, —Kakashi llevó una mano a su propio intercomunicador—, y deje a Pakkun con los otros cuervitos.

—Mi clon debe estar cerca del área a donde se dirigen. —Itachi subió el volumen para escuchar correctamente a Gaara y a Naruto, pero solo se oía ropa revoloteando y uno que otro jadeo de Naruto.

—Como bien has mencionado lo mejor sería no acercarnos, por lo menos hasta que éste ojo se canse. —Kakashi giró a verlo, pero con la máscara ANBU se veía tan sombrío que no era mucho lo que se podía deducir de su estado de ánimo.

—Es lo más sensato. —Itachi siguió nuevamente la actividad del mapa, finalmente los niños habían llegado al otro lado de la aldea y parecían estar quietos, los escuchó jadeando y tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—Oii… Espantapájaros… —El intercomunicador sonó, Itachi parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Pakkun ligeramente cohibida.

—¿Qué sucede? —Kakashi contestó, para nombres clave lo cierto es que tenía sentido del humor.

—Hum… —Le pareció que el perro titubeaba—. Creo que los mocosos se han salido.

—¿Crees? —La voz de Kakashi no es que fuera muy amigable.

—Uh, bueno, yo estaba ahí lamiéndome la pata…

—Al grano.

—De pronto ya no pude olerlos ahí dentro, ¿me asomo?

—Si ya no los hueles ya no están ahí. Sigue su rastro. —Luego giró a Itachi—. Parece que se han escapado, Pakkun se hubiera dado cuenta si tenían el olor de algún extraño. —El hecho de que Sasuke y Hinata se hubieran escapado era, por cierto, bastante sorpresivo y muy incomprensible. Itachi debía admitir que no se había imaginado semejante comportamiento.

—Espantapájaros. —El intercomunicador sonó nuevamente—. Estoy siguiendo su rastro, van en dirección noroeste.

—¿Noroeste? —Kakashi frunció el ceño—. ¿No es eso…?

—Donde están Gaara-kun y Naruto-kun, sí. —Itachi frunció el ceño. Aquello no podía ser una coincidencia, por alguna razón Sasuke y Hinata habían decidido ir en pos de su compañero el día que más peligroso podía resultar.

—¿Me copias? —Itachi accionó otro botón del intercomunicador y su clon contestó con una voz tan desapasionada que se preguntó si acaso así le sonaba al resto del mundo.

—Sí.

—Sasuke y Hinata-dono deben estar acercándose al sitio donde te encuentras.

—¿Los intercepto?

—Va… —Itachi no pudo continuar, la comunicación se cortó.

—El ojo ha desaparecido. —Kakashi señaló al sitio donde la técnica se había esfumado.

—Supongo que mi clon actuara de acuerdo a lo que considere necesario, pero deberíamos alcanzarlos. —Itachi realmente percibía un dolor de cabeza punzando por invadirlo, jamás hubiera imaginado que Sasuke desobedecería una de sus órdenes directas ni que Hinata lo secundaría.

—Adelante. —Ambos echaron a correr tan rápido como se los permitían sus cuerpos, por el intercomunicador Pakkun parecía desconcertado, por alguna razón el clon de Itachi no había interceptado a los niños, peor aún, Gaara había asesinado una de las invocaciones de Sasuke.

—Suena mal. —Sin dejar de correr Kakashi habló con frialdad—. ¿Pasamos al plan de contención?

—Valoremos el panorama. —Estaban acercándose mucho al sitio donde Naruto y Gaara se encontraban así que Itachi paró en seco—. Por ahora tratemos de seguir el plan original.

—Bien. —Ambos se ocultaron en los árboles, Itachi distinguió a su clon escondido muy cerca de los niños, si Hinata no hubiera estado tan inmersa en la batalla lo habría descubierto. Naruto se encontraba preso en una jaula de arena, pero por alguna razón no parecía dispuesto a atacar, Sasuke y Hinata se combinaban para atacar a Gaara, pero por la expresión del pelirrojo no le estaban haciendo demasiado daño; un aura asesina empezaba a envolverlo.

Esta era una verdaderamente mala situación.

Hinata saltó por encima del escudo de su loba, realizó los sellos y lanzó un enorme chorro de agua en dirección a Gaara, la arena se humedeció al instante, Sasuke saltó de su cuervo.

—¡Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu! —La enorme bola de fuego encendió el desierto por unos segundos, Gaara no se movió, tenía una mirada rara, como si hubiera enloquecido, todo a su alrededor fue un infierno de fuego. Hinata y Sasuke cayeron uno junto al otro, jadeando.

—Los va a atacar. —Kakashi adelantó una mano, pero Itachi lo paró en seco, su clon acababa de encerrarlos en genjutsu.

—¿E-esta…? —Hinata dio un paso titubeante al frente, eso fue todo. Una lanza de arena salió disparada del suelo como si hubiera activado una trampa y la atravesó de lado a lado por el estómago, de no ser consciente del genjutsuItachi hubiera creído que Gaara la había matado. La niña cayó de lado como un costal inerte.

—Hinata-dono tiene el Byakugan. —Itachi habló rápidamente—. No importa qué tan bueno sea mi genjutsu, tarde o temprano saldrá de él.

—Antes que preocuparme por sí puede o no salir del genjutsu me pregunto si no caerá en un shock psicogénico por el dolor. —Kakashi habló desapasionadamente, ciertamente Itachi no lo había considerado (y seguramente su clon tampoco), al encerrar a alguien en genjutsu la mente creía que lo que estaba sucediendo era real de tal manera que alguien incluso podía morir; debido a que Hinata era usuaria del Byakugan su clon había utilizado en ella un genjutsu fuerte, quizás demasiado fuerte para una niña de diez años, fuera o no una Hyuuga.

—Hi-Hinata-chan… —Desde su jaula de arena Naruto tartamudeó—. ¿Hinata-chan? —En medio de lo que quedaba de los restos del fuego Gaara apareció de pie, la arena lo había protegido, como siempre, pero había un chakra monstruoso que estaba apareciendo a sus espaldas, una bestia que aullaba horriblemente.

— _Mátalos, mátalos, solo mátalos._

—Es Shukaku. —Kakashi respiró hondo—. Ya no podemos simplemente observar.

—Un momento. —Itachi apretó los dientes, desde el suelo Hinata había girado la vista hacía él, estaba empapada en sangre, pero lo estaba viendo fija y claramente con el Byakugan. Itachi se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole silencio.

—¿Vas a dejar que continúe en el genjutsu? —Kakashi no parecía particularmente preocupado, solo alguien que constata un hecho—. Podría morir.

—Hinata-dono no es tan débil, una parte de ella debe haberse dado cuenta que se encuentra en un genjutsu al verme, lo único que está haciendo es mantenerse ahí, no será mucho tiempo, acabo de descubrir lo que está esperando mi clon. —No fue una larga espera, al frente Sasuke gritó, fue un grito horrible, tanto que Naruto dio un bote e incluso Gaara le prestó una atención desmedida.

El grito de alguien que ha perdido algo sumamente preciado.

Cuando por fin volvió a mirar al frente en sus ojos giraban las aspas del sharingan.

—Déjame esto a mí. —Itachi nunca había hecho algo tan arriesgado, se puso de pie y Kakashi lo hizo con él—. Encárgate de Hinata-dono.

—De acuerdo. —En menos de un parpadeo los dos aparecieron en el campo de batalla, uno a cada lado de Sasuke, luego Kakashi suspiró, dio media vuelta como si Gaara no fuera peligroso en lo absoluto y se puso en cuclillas frente a Hinata.

—¿Estás bien? —La niña tenía la mirada vidriosa, pero asintió con la cabeza—. Tu capitán dice que ya puedes salir del genjutsu, ¿puedes hacerlo? —La niña volvió a asentir.

—By-Byakugan. —No fue una exclamación muy fuerte, pero las venas alrededor de sus ojos se saltaron y luego de un par de segundos la sangre y la herida en su estómago desapareció.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —Kakashi realmente no recordaba haber sido tan amable con alguien en el pasado, suponía que ver a una niña herida por el bien de una misión le molestaba a cualquiera.

—Sí… —Vio como hacía esfuerzo por incorporarse, pero su mente estaba débil y los brazos le temblaban, había estado a muy poco de entrar en shock.

—Ya lo hago yo. —Kakashi la sujetó por la espalda y por detrás de las rodillas y la cargó contra su pecho, la cabeza de la niña rebotó contra su hombro, a pesar de tener diez años era más bien pequeña y ligera—. Te dejo esto entonces. —No giró a ver a Itachi, en lugar de eso echó a andar, le daría la niña a su clon para que le diera ayuda médica y después regresaría como apoyo, aunque algo le decía que Itachi no necesitaría refuerzos.

Itachi se mantenía con una postura confiada, espalda bien recta y múltiples kunais entre sus dedos.

—Itachi-taichou, lo sentimos, desobedecimos sus órdenes. Naruto está preso y Hinata herida. —Sasuke no giró a verlo y solo hasta ese momento Itachi se dio cuenta de que había dejado de ser un niño, pese a lo mucho que se había esforzado por evitar que el mundo ninja lo consumiera.

—Discutiremos eso después. —Y si su hermano menor se estaba comportando como un shinobi en ese momento no sería él quien fallaría—. El ANBU debe estar dándole tratamiento médico a Hinata-dono, concéntrate.

—Sí. —La voz de Sasuke era fría como un tempano de hielo y en sus ojos rojos se escondía una rabia y un dolor que Itachi nunca le había visto antes. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke sabían que Hinata estaba bien (todo lo bien que un niño de diez años podía estar luego de un genjutsu nivel ANBU), por ahora jugaría con esas cartas. Atrás de ellos su clon había liberado a Naruto, pero el rubio estaba parado sin moverse, con los azules ojos bien abiertos. Itachi notó que su clon le hablaba en voz baja, pero las respuestas de Naruto eran como las de un muñeco inerte.

Aquella misión dependía de Naruto, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo.

—Sabaku No Gaara. —Itachi habló con voz fuerte y clara—. Has atacado a un shinobi de la aldea de Konoha, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

— _Mátalos, mátalos, mátalos._ —Una voz chilló a sus espaldas, el Shukaku pugnaba por salir y no parecía que Gaara hiciera por detenerlo. El clon de Itachi seguía hablando rápidamente con Naruto, tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro y el rubio seguía mirando al frente con expresión perdida.

—Sin una buena razón vamos a eliminarte. —Itachi adelantó un kunai, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

—No necesito a nadie más, no necesito a nadie más. —Gaara chirrió los dientes.

—¡Entonces deja ir a Naruto! —Sasuke aulló, pero era más bien un reclamo que una petición.

—Él no… —Gaara se llevó una mano al desordenado cabello rojo—. No, él es… es un aliado…

—¡Dijiste que no necesitabas a nadie más!, —Sasuke apretó los dientes—, déjalo ir.

—No necesito a nadie más. —El rostro de Gaara se estaba cuarteando, como si la armadura de arena sobre su cara no encontrara exactamente qué proteger—. Solo me amo a mí mismo… pero… —Pero Naruto había intentado salvarlo, Naruto había querido jugar con él, Naruto brillaba a pesar de que él fuera sangre y oscuridad.

—¡Naruto! —Itachi gritó por encima del bullicio, pero el niño no giró a verlo—. ¡Ven aquí! —Era una orden directa de su capitán, pero el rubio simplemente se sujetó los brazos con las manos cruzadas, casi como si se tratara de una camisa de fuerza. El clon se había puesto de cuclillas a su lado, ajeno al estruendo de Gaara y el posible escape de Shukaku.

—Él no quiere ir. —Gaara alzó la barbilla, adelantó una mano, parecía recuperar la seguridad—. Se queda conmigo.

—¡Naruto!, —los ojos de Sasuke chispearon con ira—, ¡cuando te tenga enfrente voy a golpearte tan fuerte que desearas no haber nacido! —Gaara cerró la mano y Sasuke saltó esquivando la arena que intentaba apresarlo, aun no se acostumbraba a esos nuevos ojos, pero ahora era como si pudiera ver el mundo por delante, como si pudiera predecir los movimientos de Gaara y ver en cámara lenta sus técnicas.

Eso era el sharingan.

De reojo giró a ver a su hermano, Itachi lucía calmo y serio, como siempre que se encontraba en medio de una misión, con habilidad sorprendente giró en el aire y lanzó kunais con una velocidad brutal sobre Gaara, seis fueron a estrellarse en la armadura de arena, pero dos atravesaron su escudo, uno le pasó rozándole la mejilla y el otro le cortó un largo mechón de cabello rojo. Itachi no había fallado, Itachi nunca fallaba, era una advertencia.

Los ojos de Gaara se volvieron pura oscuridad y Sasuke sintió, con una precisión que no había sentido en toda su vida, que aquel oponente estaba muy, muy por encima de lo que podía manejar.

—¡Maldición Naruto! —Y si no podía contra un enemigo desconocido, un enemigo que llevaba una bestia dentro, entonces jugaría las cartas que le quedaban—. ¡Hinata podría estar muriendo, nunca te lo voy a perdonar! —Con un respingo Naruto levantó el rostro, había mucha desesperación en su expresión.

—Está bien. —Itachi notó que su clon palmeaba la espalda de Naruto—. Está bien. Olvida lo que dije, ya puedes manejarlo.

—¿De-de verdad?

—De verdad. —El clon de Itachi sonrió, fue una sonrisa gentil y aquello fue suficiente, Naruto irguió la cabeza, avanzó con paso decidido y para la sorpresa de ambos Uchiha se colocó enfrente de Gaara.

—Gaara. —El rubio levantó la respingona nariz—. Si lastimas a mis amigos ya nunca jamás voy a jugar contigo, ¡y si algo le pasa a Hinata-chan no voy a perdonártelo!

—Amigos. —El rostro del pelirrojo se convirtió en una máscara fría—. Tus amigos.

—¡También pueden ser tus amigos dattebayo! —Naruto frunció el ceño—. Si te disculpas con Hinata-chan y Sasuke-teme.

—Jamás voy a ser su amigo. —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos que parecían inyectados en sangre.

—No voy a disculparme. —Gaara tembló—. Si no quieres estar conmigo entonces apártate. —Itachi adelantó un paso, quizás sí que tendría que pasar a la eliminación de Gaara, pese a que se había esforzado tanto en no hacerlo.

—¡No! —Naruto gritó y un sospechoso chakra rojo dio un pulso a través de su cuerpo—. ¡Vas a disculparte con Hinata-chan!, ¡vas a disculparte con Sasuke y vas a dejar de ser un tonto!

—Y tú vas a morir. —Gaara apretó su puño, instintivamente Itachi se transportó hasta donde estaba Naruto y lo apartó del peligro, pero para su desconcierto el rubio se soltó de su agarre y brincó hacía Gaara.

—¡No sé qué es lo que está adentro de tu cuerpo, no sé por qué también está adentro de mí!, ¡pero no voy a dejar que me controle!, ¡voy a usarlo para proteger a mis amigos!, ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Nuevamente un pulso rojo rodeó a Naruto y fue tan fuerte que Itachi tuvo que afianzar los pies en el suelo para no retroceder, ante ellos apareció Gamabunta, con su aire desinteresado de siempre.

—¿Es ese el contenedor del Shukaku mocoso? —Gamabunta alzó una pata—. Hay que aplastarlo antes de que se descontrole.

—¡No! —Naruto (trepado sobre su espalda) lo jaló de la ropa—. Es mi amigo.

—¿Amigo? —Gaara se tapó un ojo con la mano—. No bromees. No bromees, ¡no bromees! —Un aullido rompió el aire, como una muy demente bestia salvaje, Itachi respiró hondo, Shukaku se había liberado.

—Sasuke, —se dirigió a su hermano con mirada seria—, esto ha superado lo que esperaba, alcanza a Hinata-dono y ANBU-san, mantente alejado. —Sasuke pareció que fuera a discutir, pero prefirió asentir con la cabeza.

—Entendido. —Luego desapareció en una voluta de humo. Itachi trepó hasta la rama más alta de un árbol y espero sereno mientras Shukaku aullaba con fuerza y Gamabunta contenía su poder siendo alentado por Naruto.

Definitivamente no era el escenario que esperaba.

—¿Estamos en problemas? —Kakashi apareció a su lado, voz fría.

—No. —Itachi señaló al frente—. Por alguna razón Sabaku No Gaara no ha perdido del todo el control del Shukaku.

—Y Naruto está actuando igual de tonto y entregado que siempre. —Kakashi suspiró—. ¿Lo tiramos? —Itachi asintió con la cabeza. Un ruido metálico chirrió en el aire cuando ambos jalaron cuerdas metálicas, Kakashi de un lado e Itachi del otro, en perfecta sincronía enredaron las patas del Shukaku y lo fijaron al suelo con sellos. La bestia rugió.

—Gaara está en su límite. —Itachi trepó por el cuerpo del Shukaku esquivando sus golpes.

—Terminemos esto ahora. —En sus manos forjó una larga lanza eléctrica y saltando para tomar impulso la clavó en lo más hondo del cuerpo del Shukaku.

—¡Gaara! —Naruto saltó de Gamabunta y corrió a donde Gaara tenía medio cuerpo sobresaliendo del cuerpo del Shukaku, como si la bestia intentara fusionarse con él—. ¡Sal de ahí!

—Solo déjame. —El pelirrojo lo apartó de un manotazo, le costaba respirar, le costaba concentrarse, quería dormirse, solo dormirse.

—¡No voy a dejarte! —Naruto le puso un cabezazo, el cabezazo más fuerte y brutal de toda su vida, Gaara sintió que el cráneo le retumbaba y la sangre bajaba por su frente. Nunca había visto su propia sangre—. ¡Tienes que pedirle perdón a Hinata-chan y a Sasuke teme! —Ah sí, pedirle perdón a los amigos de Naruto. A la niña que lo había visto con miedo pero que lo había enfrentado y al chico de los ojos rojos que decía que nunca iba a perdonarlo. Ah. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

—Tus amigos… —La visión se le estaba poniendo borrosa.

—Mis amigos. ¡Hinata-chan te perdonara si se lo pides!, ¡ella es demasiado buena!, Sasuke-teme… bueno, ¡pero Hinata-chan querrá ser tu amiga dattebayo! —No necesitaba más amigos, solo lo necesitaba a él, solo a él, quiso decírselo, pero en su mente veía a su tío diciendo que solo el amor lo salvaría, veía a sus hermanos cuando lo observaban de reojo, a todas esas veces que había deseado no estar solo.

El cuerpo de Shukaku estaba siendo atacado por esos dos ninjas, los ninjas que querían eliminarlo, también por Gamabunta, ese sapo enorme, pero Gaara estaba muy cansado para resistirse, muy atormentado para seguir peleando, la oscuridad quería engullirlo y Naruto le hacía daño en los ojos con su brillo.

—Solo me amo a mi mismo… —Cerró los ojos, por primera vez en toda su vida se abandonó al sueño y a la oscuridad que siempre le susurraba que iba a devorarlo, pero entonces una mano lo sujetó de la muñeca y tiró de él, fue un tirón brusco, Gaara abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros, un rostro que no demostraba emociones.

—Si Naruto-kun confía en ti yo lo haré también. —Ah sí, el ninja que quería matarlo, ahora que lo veía de cerca no parecía mayor, no se parecía en nada a su tío, pero Gaara sintió una sensación parecida a la melancolía cuando tiró de él por debajo de las axilas separándolo de Shukaku.

— _Mátalos, ¡solo mátalos!_

—Voy a encerrarte en un genjutsu, así podrás dormir, mi compañero va a poner un sello en ti, no queríamos hacerlo ahora pero… —Parecía que genuinamente quería que entendiera sus razones, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le hablaba así a Gaara, como si no fuera solo una bestia maldita, un error de la aldea.

—¿Va a estar bien? —Naruto parecía inquieto—, ¿está bien? —Gaara no pudo saber más, el hombre que lo sostenía clavó en él unos ojos rojos que daban vuelta en espirales. Por primera vez en su vida Gaara se durmió

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gaara despertó y por un momento no supo donde estaba, nunca antes había "despertado" a ser sincero. Sintió algo algodonoso bajo él y giró la mirada para descubrir que se encontraba acostado sobre una cama con sabanas muy blancas, también llevaba una bata blanca, como la que usaban los enfermos del hospital.

—¡OiiGaara! —Naruto chilló y Gaara giró lentamente la vista hacía él—. ¡Has despertado!, Itachi-taichou te hizo dormir dos semanas, ¡dattebayo!

—¿Dos semanas? —Sentía la voz ronca y los músculos atontados.

—Por eso te han puesto eso en el brazo. —Naruto señaló una vía intravenosa en su brazo—. Y esa manguera en el pajarito para que puedas hacer pipi. —Gaara giró la mirada y descubrió una bolsa que colgaba de la orilla de la cama, como había dicho Naruto parecía tener orina, no entendía nada—. ¿Le hablo a una enfermera para que te la quite? —Naruto se sentó sobre la cama a modo árabe.

—¿No tendrá miedo? —Gaara sabía por experiencia propia que nadie se acercaría a él de buenas a primeras.

—Hum… —Naruto lo meditó un momento—. Quizás… cuando Itachi-taichou te trajo aquí nadie quería acercarse. —Eso era completamente lógico. Gaara apartó las sabanas y se quedó mirando aquella manguera amarilla que tiraba de su cuerpo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Naruto lo miró inquieto—. ¿Vas a quitarla tú? —Gaara lo intentó, de verdad que lo intentó, pero en cuanto jaló la manguera sintió que algo le raspaba por dentro, ¡y dolía terriblemente!

—¡Ah!

—No hagas eso, tiene algo por dentro para que no te lo puedas quitar. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos con sapiencia—. Vamos a hablarle a alguien.

—Nadie querrá venir. —Gaara se preguntó qué pasaría si cortaba la manguera, ¿la parte que estaba dentro de su cuerpo se quedaría ahí?, ¿no sería más difícil sacarla?

—Sí que vendrán. —Naruto se puso de pie en un salto—. Como creen que estás dormido todos vienen, incluso vino una niña. —Naruto frunció el ceño—. Tewari…

—Temari. —Gaara sintió la boca seca.

—¡Sí!, ¡ella!, se sentó ahí a acariciarte el pelo. —Naruto puso morros—. A mí nadie me acaricia el pelo, ¡voy por la enfermera! —Luego salió como una tromba. Gaara se quedó sentado con la espalda encorvada, sintiéndose como si de repente alguien lo hubiera zarandeado para después aventarlo a un lugar que no conocía.

—¡Venga, venga dattebayo! —Escuchó a Naruto y en acto reflejo se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormido, escuchó unos pasos que taconeaban y los pies de Naruto que no se quedaban quietos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Parecía la voz de una mujer joven, y también bastante cabreada.

—¡Quítele la sonda a Gaaradattebayo!

—Por supuesto que no. —La mujer gruñó—. Ya te lo explique, es para que orine por ahí.

—¡Ya no lo necesita!

—¡Por supuesto que lo necesita! —Gaara los escuchó discutir un rato más, pero finalmente se rindió y abrió los ojos.

—Ya no la necesito.

—¡Ah! —Los ojos de la enfermera se abrieron con horror y salió de ahí tan rápido que a punto estuvo de estamparse con la pared.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Naruto se cruzó de brazos—. Ya casi lo lograba.

—Por supuesto que no. —Gaara respiró hondo y empezó a quitarse las vendas que tenía en torno a las piernas, no sabía por qué las tenía, no se había lastimado. **(1)**

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Naruto se pasó las manos tras la nuca. Por un momento Gaara no supo qué responder así que giró a verlo recordando por vez primera todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Por qué estás conmigo? —Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente.

—¡Oh!, Itachi-taichou dijo que podía quedarme a cuidarte si quería, así podría ver cuando despertaras. —Naruto señaló a un lado—. Te he traído flores todos los días, Hinata-chan dice que eso se hace con los enfermos.

—No estoy enfermo.

—Pero estas en el hospital. —Naruto parpadeo—. No sé qué hizo el ANBU, pero sanó a Hinata-chan de lo que le hiciste, ¡fue como magia!, de todas maneras te tienes que disculpar dattebayo. —Gaara hubiera jurado que la había atravesado de lado a lado, nunca nadie se había recuperado de algo como eso, se sintió confuso.

—Sabes, —Naruto dio un largo suspiro—, cuando me encerraste en esa jaula y lastimaste a Hinata-chan pasó algo muy raro. —Naruto se revolvió en sí mismo nervioso—. Había una cosa dentro de mí que me hablaba, como un… bueno parecía un monstruo. —Naruto bajó la mirada—. ¿Eso es lo que te habla a ti también?

—Sí. —Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron grandes—. Es mi madre.

—No es tu madre. —Naruto le dio un empujón en el hombro como si fuera muy bobo—. Es la bestia de una cola, Sasuke me lo dijo… —¿La bestia de una cola?, Gaara frunció el ceño, sí, algo así había escuchado, los conceptos se le revolvían.

—¿Qué está dentro de ti entonces?

—El Kyuuby. —Naruto se veía apagado—. Es un zorro de nueve colas, Sasuke también me lo dijo, pero no hacía falta, lo vi el otro día, cuando estaba dentro de tu jaula, era una bestia enorme y roja con unos colmillos más grandes que yo. Me dijo que lo dejara salir, pero no podía hacerlo porque Itachi-taichou me dijo que su chakra era malo, que podía lastimar a los demás.

—Lastimar… —Gaara recordó cuantas veces en el pasado había dejado que Shukaku asesinara a alguien.

—Tenía mucho miedo. —Naruto tenía los ojos azules apagados—. Quería detenerte y ayudar a Hinata-chan y a Sasuke, pero no podía usar mi chakra, solo el chakra rojo malo. —El rubio parpadeó y su rostro volvió a iluminarse—. Pero entonces Itachi-taichou habló conmigo y me dijo que ya estaba listo para usar el chakra rojo, ¡que podía controlarlo dattebayo!

—¿Controlarlo? —Gaara entrecerró los ojos.

—Sí, tú también puedes hacerlo. —Parecía que Naruto fuera a decir más, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y una temblorosa enfermera apareció sosteniéndose de la perilla.

—Ha… ha despertado…

—Sí. —Naruto asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Puede quitarle esa sonda dattebayo?

—¿Prometes que no va a atacarme? —La muchacha estaba llorosa, Naruto giró a Gaara, lo vio fijo a los ojos por dos segundos y luego sacó el pecho.

—¡No va a hacerlo dattebayo!

—Bu… bueno… —La joven se acercó tan asustada que empezó a causarle nervios a Naruto, metió una jeringa dentro de la sonda, sacó agua de quien sabe dónde y luego sacó la sonda como si no fuera nada difícil. Aun así Gaara tuvo un jadeo (no estaba acostumbrado al dolor, nada nunca le había hecho daño), así que la chica soltó la sonda, dio un chillido y cayó de sentón al suelo.

—¡Se está regando todo! —Naruto chilló—. Gaara estas llenando de pipi todo el cuarto.

—No soy yo. —Gaara observó a su alrededor sin demostrar atención—. Ella lo ha tirado. —Finalmente la enfermera recogió todo como pudo y salió corriendo del salón.

—Qué asco, vámonos de aquí. —Naruto saltó a la ventana, Gaara lo quedó mirando atentamente—. Ah sí, tu ropa. —Bajó de un salto y le aventó una mochila—. Temari-chan lo ha traído para ti. —Gaara se cambió sin grandes aspavientos, playera verde y pantalones azules, Temari había enviado incluso su calzado ninja. Cuando estuvo listo salieron por la ventana, aun era de día, Gaara nunca había salido cuando el sol aun estaba en lo alto. La luz dorada le hacía daño en los ojos, igual que Naruto.

—Estoy cansado…

—¿Cómo puedes estar cansado después de dormir tanto? —Naruto le jaló la capucha y le tapó el rojo cabello y los ojos—. Cuando era más pequeño usaba así las gorras dattebayo. —Porque Naruto también había sido como él y la gente lo había odiado al igual que él.

—¿Cuándo dejaste de usar las gorras así? —Gaara alzó ligeramente la tela, apenas para observarlo de reojo.

—No sé. Cuando entré en mi equipo, supongo. —Realmente Naruto no se había parado a pensarlo, pero desde que era parte del Equipo Cuervo la gente ya no le gritaba cosas ni intentaban lastimarlo y de hecho una que otra vez algún niño lo había observado con admiración.

—Nadie querría hacer equipo conmigo.

—Yo querría. —Naruto tiró de él—. Y esa niña también.

—Temari es mi hermana.

—¡Que guay!, yo no tengo hermanos, seguro que si se lo pides acepta. —Gaara nunca lo había pensado, aunque por otra parte la idea de hacerle daño a Temari o a Kankuro nunca había estado en su mente.

—Es la primera vez que duermo. —Gaara se frotó los ojos.

—Yo no podría vivir sin dormir. —Naruto señaló al frente—. Mira, ahí están Hinata-chan y Sasuke-teme, están entrenando con el sharingan de Sasuke, vamos a que pidas perdón. —Al instante los pies de Gaara se detuvieron, no tenía la más mínima intención de pedir perdón.

—¡Ah! —En cuanto los vio Hinata llevó una mano a su boca insegura, Sasuke en cambio se paró frente a Hinata con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados, los ojos rojos fijos en Gaara.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Pedir perdón. —Naruto se adelantó pese a que Gaara observaba todo de manera estoica desde atrás.

—¡No queremos sus disculpas! —Sasuke chirrió los dientes—. Que se vaya.

—¡Itachi-taichou dijo que tenían que disculparlo!

—Pues no pienso hacerlo. —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Hum… —Hinata dio un paso a un lado, las mejillas rojas—. No-no hay problema.

—¡Hinata! —Sasuke bramó—. ¡Eres una tonta! —Luego se dirigió a Gaara con el rostro muy pálido y firme—. No importa que ella te perdone, yo nunca te voy a perdonar, ni en un millón de años. —Luego dio media vuelta y se alejó dando trancos. Hinata se quedó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. De reojo miró a Naruto que parecía enfurruñado y luego a Gaara que con la capucha hasta la nariz no presentaba demasiada expresión.

Bueno, Itachi-taichou le había dicho que por el momento dejarían que Naruto y Gaara creyeran que el pelirrojo la había lastimado, así Gaara se sentiría en deuda con ella, aunque no lucía demasiado culpable.

—Hum… —Y tampoco es que fuera precisamente buena comunicándose o haciendo que otros expresaran sus sentimientos, esa siempre había sido la tarea de Naruto.

—Bueno, ni modo, el teme ya se fue. —Naruto colocó las manos en su cadera—. ¿Jugamos a las escondidas? —Gaara nunca había jugado a las escondidas; nunca había jugado con nadie a ser sincero. Para su desconcierto la niña asintió con la cabeza conforme a jugar con él, ¿es que acaso no tenía miedo después de lo que había pasado?, la miró fijo a ver si descubría alguna trampa, pero no parecía que aquellos ojos claros mintieran y después de todo… siempre había querido jugar con alguien.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke llegó a la habitación que compartía con los demás y azotó la puerta al entrar, tenía las mejillas rojas y el sharingan aun activado.

—¿Mal día? —El ANBU estaba echado en un sillón leyendo su Icha, Icha Paradise.

—¿Por qué tenemos que perdonarlo y jugar con él? —Sasuke sintió su cuerpo temblar de ira.

—Porque es la misión. —El ANBU ladeó la cabeza, era simplemente espeluznante ver a alguien adulto con una máscara leer tan atentamente un libro como ese—. Las misiones se hacen para cumplirlas, no para que nos gusten. —Sasuke sabía que tenía razón y también sabía que haría que Itachi volviera a reñirlo, pero simplemente no podía fingir algo como eso. Aquel bastardo había asesinado su invocación y aunque al final no había dañado a Hinata sí que había tenido intención de hacerlo.

Si Itachi no hubiera estado ahí Hinata habría muerto y él ni siquiera habría podido intentar evitarlo.

Sabaku No Gaara estaba muy por encima de él, tan lejos que no podía morderle ni el polvo, tan arriba que había estado a punto de quitarle a su mejor amiga sin que siquiera pudiera moverse.

Lo odiaba.

Pero más se odiaba a sí mismo.

Tan débil que mientras Naruto invocaba a Gamabunta para protegerlo Itachi le había dicho que se retirara porque le estorbaba. Mientras Hinata había sido capaz de escapar por sí misma de un genjutsu de su hermano él apenas trataba de controlar el sharingan.

Patético.

Sus ojos eran patéticos, sus fuerzas eran patéticas, él era patético.

Con rabia se dejó caer en la cama, odiaba a Gaara del desierto y ninguna misión iba a poder cambiar eso.

No supo cuándo se durmió, pero cuando despertó ya era de noche y Naruto se le estaba clavando en las costillas, intentó zafarse, pero el rubio estaba pegado a él como garrapata.

—Uh. —Del otro lado Hinata se había acostado tan pegada a él que lo estaban haciendo un sándwich, generalmente Naruto dormía en medio, pero por alguna razón sus compañeros habían decidido que ahora el turno era de él (eso o no les había quedado otra opción cuando lo habían encontrado despatarrado en la cama). Estuvo a punto de darles un empujón a los dos, pero Naruto se veía demasiado inocente durmiendo con la boca abierta y Hinata era pura ternura con el cabello erizado contra la almohada.

Eran un par de tontos esos dos.

Siempre dando segundas oportunidades, creyendo en los demás y viendo el lado amable de las cosas, así cualquiera podía lastimarlos.

—Idiotas. —Se los dijo bajito mientras los tapaba con las cobijas hasta la barbilla. Suponía que si no había otra opción tendría que ser él quien cuidara de ellos, el precio de ser el líder de aquel par cabeza hueca.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Uno, dos, tres, toco la pared. **(2)** —Naruto se asomó, pero en medio de la oscuridad no veía nada así que volvió a juntar la cara a la pared y contó—. Un, dos, tres, toca la pared. —Lo mismo, solo escuchaba el viento aullar sobre la fría arena—. Un, dos, tres, toca la pared. —¿Sería que tenía mala vista?, Hinata los veía enseguida aunque no estuviera usando el Byakugan y Gaara estaba tan acostumbrado a la oscuridad que era como si tuviera visión nocturna—. Un, dos, tres, toca la pared. —Esta vez cuando giró alrededor descubrió una figura oscura recortándose contra la noche sin luna, emocionado volvió a contar contra la pared—. Un, dos, tres, toca la pared. —Volvió a girar y la figura estaba más cerca, envuelta en oscuridad y con la capucha ocultando su rostro—. Un, dos, tres…

—¿No crees que ese juego es tétrico? —Trepado sobre el techo de una casa Kakashi observó a los niños desde atrás de su máscara.

—Es solo un juego. —Itachi estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, si Gaara y Hinata se habían dado cuenta de su presencia no habían mencionado nada al respecto.

—Un juego que se lleva a cabo a medianoche. —Kakashi se sentó dando la apariencia de un gato perezoso.

—Ya ha quedado demostrado que es difícil para Gaara-kun jugar de día. —Itachi observó el resto del juego, cada que Naruto giraba intentaba encontrar que Hinata o Gaara estuvieran en movimiento, así perdían, para su desgracia los dos eran expertos en quedarse quietos como estatuas y cada vez se acercaban más a él.

—Me da mala espina este juego. —Kakashi gruñó—. ¿No podían jugar otra cosa? —De hecho conforme más se acercaba Gaara a Naruto parecía más como un asesino en potencia en lugar de un niño jugando, tenía un aire a sangre y podredumbre que quizás no desapareciera durante toda su vida.

—Un, dos, tres, ¡tocalapared! —Por más que Naruto quisiera tomarlos con la guardia baja se acercaban más y más y en sus ojos era obvio que empezaba a desesperarse.

—Un… dos… tres… ya muévanse dattebayo.

—Es toca la pared. —La voz carente de matiz de Gaara inundó la noche—. No cambies las palabras. —Unos pocos días de juego no le iban a quitar a Gaara del desierto su aire antisocial y su poca capacidad para comprender el sentido común.

—Un, dos, tres, ¡Kya! —Naruto gritó cuando la mano de Gaara le rodeó el hombro, sus dedos eran fríos y su agarre como el de un muerto. A ser sinceros Naruto siempre había sido bastante miedoso.

—Vuelves a perder. —Gaara no lucía ni medianamente contento por ganar.

—¡Este juego ya me canso dattebayo! —Naruto gruñó cruzándose de brazos mientras Hinata caminaba los pasos que le faltaban para alcanzarlos.

—¡Juguemos al escondite! —Naruto adelantó la mano y Hinata y Gaara lo hicieron con él—. ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —Para su consternación mientras Hinata y Gaara habían puesto papel él había elegido piedra—. ¡Argh!, tienen veinte para esconderse. —Luego corrió a contar—. ¡Uno, dos, tres…! —Enseguida Hinata salió disparada como un conejo, Gaara giró alrededor con la seriedad y calma que lo caracterizaban y avanzó por un callejón oscuro perdiéndose en la noche.

—¿Te imaginaste que terminaríamos esta misión monitorizando niños jugando? —Kakashi bostezó.

—Era uno de mis más favorecedores escenarios. —Itachi tronó los huesos de su cuello.

—A excepción de que no esperabas resistencia por parte de Sasuke.

—Sabaku No Gaara es muy susceptible al rechazo, notaría enseguida que Sasuke no quiere estar con él en realidad.

—Lo cual habla muy bien de la sensibilidad de Gaara o muy mal de la capacidad de actuación de Sasuke. —Itachi giró a verlo de reojo, pero Kakashi parecía entretenido en seguir a Naruto que no tenía ni un ápice de habilidad en rastreo, al parecer.

Y mientras el rubio daba tumbos en la oscuridad Gaara se encontraba sentado en lo alto de unas escaleras, con la capucha sobre los ojos y pegado a la pared se mimetizaba con la oscuridad.

—Ah. —Para su desconcierto giró la mirada y se encontró con Hinata que parecía haber decidido esconderse un par de paneles arriba, cerca de un hueco en un tejado. Aunque parecía nerviosa por tenerlo cerca no se veía precisamente asustada y eso que lo más que habían cruzado esos cinco días de juegos era apenas un par de palabras.

—¿Me tienes miedo? —Le preguntó directo porque nadie le había enseñado que algunas cosas tienen que suavizarse.

—Uh… —Hinata pareció que fuera a negarlo, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y dio un parpadeó—. U-un poco… —Gaara pensó que aquello era comprensible, después de todo la había lastimado el día que se habían conocido.

—¿Realmente quieres jugar conmigo?

—Sí. —Esta vez no se lo pensó.

—¿Aunque me tengas miedo?

—Cuando Sasuke-kun se enoja también da miedo. —Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos—. Pe-pero aun así somos amigos.

—Hum. —Gaara no lo entendía del todo a ser sincero—. Naruto dijo que éramos amigos. ¿También soy tu amigo?

—Sí… creo…

—Pero no soy amigo de Sasuke. —Empezaba a comprender, aunque muy vagamente.

—No, no de Sasuke…

—Aun así no deseo lastimarlo. —Gaara frunció ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Eso qué significa?

—¿Qué-qué está cambiando? —No parecía muy segura. Gaara miró a lo lejos,Naruto le había dicho que si cambiaba y tenía un equipo las cosas serían mejores, que las cosas serían chupiguay (cualquiera que fuera lo que significara chupiguay), si cambiaba y tenía un equipo tendría amigos, gente en las que confiaría y gente que lo querría, aunque fueran poquitas. Naruto tenía a Hinata, a Sasuke, a Itachi-taichou y quizás al ANBU (realmente el rubio no estaba muy seguro de éste último). Dentro de poco Hinata y Naruto se irían a su aldea, pero aun así serían amigos y se podrían escribir cartas (aunque Naruto no escribía muy bien y Gaara nunca había intentado escribir nada), de todas formas Gaara tendría un equipo, ese era el primer paso.

—Cambios. —Se echó la capucha para atrás para poder verla claramente—. Entiendo.

—¡Los encontré! —Desde abajo Naruto los señaló con el dedo—. ¡En el escondite no se habla, son tontos los dos!, ¡ahora les toca a ustedes buscar!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

3 semanas después Itachi entró con su equipo de vuelta a la aldea, varios kilómetros atrás Kakashi se esfumó como el humo, pero ninguno de los niños hizo preguntas. Siguiendo la dinámica de la última vez entregaron a Hinata en su casa primero y luego llevó a Naruto a su hogar prometiendo que le ayudarían a limpiar su departamento después, de cualquier manera Naruto parecía más a gusto compartiendo cuarto con Sasuke que viviendo por su cuenta en su departamento.

Soportó estoicamente los reclamos de su madre y aunque estaba muy cansado puso el punto final a su informe y fue a entregarlo a las oficinas del Hokage. Le dieron tanto a él como a su equipo una semana de descanso.

Itachi ya tenía dieciséis años, pero sinceramente nunca había aprendido a lidiar con su tiempo libre y convertirse en adolescente no había mejorado sus habilidades en el tema así que ocupó su primer día en limpiar su cuarto, tirar cosas que ya no le servían y leer un par de libros nuevos que encontró en el anaquel de la sala. El segundo día cortó el pasto del jardín y tuvo que entregarle un largo, pesado y estoico informe a su padre, como siempre su padre no pareció sorprendido o halagado porque Sasuke fuera capaz de usar el sharingan.

—Ya era hora. —Aquello fue lo único que pareció entregar acerca del tema. Lució ligeramente inquieto porque Naruto pudiera usar el chakra del Kyuuby (aunque a ser sincero no lo podía usar correctamente del todo) y en cuanto a Hinata le ordenó lo mismo de siempre.

—Tiene que obedecerte, asegúrate que no haya persona a la que sea más fiel que a ti. —No tenía caso explicarle a su padre que Hinata era una niña tímida y delicada de la que apenas estaba ganando su confianza y cariño. Era fuerte, por supuesto que lo era, y tenía muchas habilidades que pensaba explotar hasta lo máximo, pero su relación con su alumna era más bien de connotaciones suaves. Itachi no sabía tratar a las mujeres, seguramente a Shisui le sería de lo más sencillo lograr que Hinata llegara a adorarle, pero él se conformaba con su respeto y confianza.

Por supuesto, nada de esto era relevante o mínimamente importante para FugakuUchiha e Itachi no iba a mencionarlo.

El tercer día Itachi se encerró en el depósito de jutsus prohibidos y no salió de ahí hasta que logro crear adecuadamente una espada de aire. Si quería guiar a Naruto en ese elemento primero tenía que esforzarse por sí mismo.

Fue hasta el cuarto día que cayó en la cuenta de que no había visto a Shisui desde que había llegado y aquello era altamente sospechoso por donde se viera.

—Okka-san. —Su madre estaba cocinando estofado, el cabello recogido en una coleta baja—. No he visto a Shisui.

—¿Shisui? —Su madre lucía distraída—. No, desde que te fuiste de misión no ha venido. —Que Shisui no fuera a robar comida ajena o hacer el vago por ahí no era precisamente normal.

—¿Por qué?, ¿está de misión?

—No, esta con la policía de Konoha, ya lo sabes. —Su madre le sirvió un enorme y humeante plato sin preguntarle.

—¿Entonces?

—Desaparece por ahí. —Su madre se encogió de hombros—. Y aparece después, no le dice nada a nadie.

—¿Ottou-san no le ha cuestionado…?

—Cuando digo que no le dice a nadie es porque no le dice a nadie. —Su madre lo aleccionó con el dedo—. Y es demasiado vago para tomarlo en serio. —Mikoto frunció ligeramente las bonitas cejas, Itachi realmente creía que Sasuke había obtenido la belleza de su madre, él en cambio tenía las duras líneas de expresión de su padre—. Siempre coqueteando con mujeres. —Era un tema espinoso así que Itachi echó a comer fingiendo apetito—. Tachi, cariño, ¿no hay una chica…?

—Estuve de misión Okka-san. —Y aun así sintió un leve rubor en las orejas que solo su madre podía causarle.

—¿Y qué?, hay chicas en la arena también. —Sí, si las había, pero no era como si Itachi les hubiera prestado atención a las mujeres más allá de Hinata y Temari, ambas niñas.

—Pero no, Okka-san.

—Itachi, cariño, —su madre suspiró acodándose frente a él—, tienes dieciséis años y creo que estas muy solo. —Con afecto le acarició el mechón de cabello que le caía por el lado de la cara—. Te esfuerzas mucho por tu equipo, pero esos niños tienen sus propias vidas, no puedes vivir a través de ellos, no eres su madre.

—No. —Itachi la vio de reojo—. Soy su capitán.

—No intentes portarte frío conmigo. —La boca de su madre hizo un mohín—. Necesitas convivir con gente de tu edad, si no es una novia por lo menos un par de amigos. —Conseguir un par de amigos o conseguir una novia representaba el mismo grado de dificultad para Itachi.

—Voy a pensarlo. —Porque eso era lo que su madre quería oír.

—De acuerdo. —Con una sonrisa se despidió de él y volvió a la cocina, Itachi terminó de comer y miró por la ventana, afuera Naruto y Sasuke estaban jugando a pegarse con chakra por las paredes imitando a un superhéroe que usaba telarañas, por impulso los llevó a comprar mangas en una tienda del centro.

Al final Itachi salió de la tienda con varios yens menos y la serie completa de FullMetallAlchemist **(3)** una buena inversión si con eso lograba que Naruto siguiera practicando la lectura. También le compró material necesario para escribirle a Gaara, a pesar de que Sasuke lució muy ofendido por aquella iniciativa.

El quinto día Itachi se la pasó encerrado en su cuarto leyendo tácticas de guerra y jugando shoji en solitario. Estaba seguro de que si Shisui lo viera le diría que tenía gustos de anciano y que era repugnante. Quizás es que muy en el fondo lo extrañaba un poco.

El sexto día Itachi fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores de la aldea para ejercitarse un poco, vio a Anko peleándose a gritos con alguno de sus compañeros y recordó que ambos eran casi de la misma edad.

Imposible.

Ni siquiera podía plantearse una amistad con Anko.

Sin tener realmente nada qué hacer acudió hasta la casa de Shisui a ver si encontraba rastros de él, pero solo encontró el buzón lleno de cartas de jovencitas y el jardín más cuidado que el de su propia casa, ¿sería que Shisui le estaba pagando a alguien para que cuidara las flores?, usualmente las rosas se le morían por falta de agua.

El séptimo día Itachi le había dicho a Naruto que irían a limpiar su departamento, pero a primera hora de la mañana recibió un citatorio para acudir a la oficina Hokage así que mandó a los niños solos con su equipo de limpieza prometiéndoles que iría a ayudarlos más tarde y enfiló a la oficina de su dirigente.

Supo que las cosas iban mal desde que entró y se encontró al Hokage con rostro serio, a Danzou apoyado en su bastón con un rostro de complacencia feroz y a Kakashi detrás, con su máscara de ANBU que no dejaba mostrar ningún sentimiento.

—Itachi, siéntate. —La voz del Tercero era amable, demasiado amable. Itachi se sentó con las espalda bien recta, los ojos atentos—. He recibido tu informe de misión, me complace que todo haya salido según lo estipulado.

—Gracias Hokage-sama. —Pero algo no encajaba, ¿qué era?

—También, —el Tercero carraspeó—, he recibido el informe de misión del ANBU que te acompañaba. —Sí, era lógico—. Aunque la misión fue de acuerdo a lo esperado hemos encontrado… —El Tercero suspiró—. Ciertos puntos de mejora para tu equipo.

—Obediencia. —Danzou interrumpió—. No pueden ser considerados ninjas sin obediencia.

—Itachi, sé que te dije que no quería ninjas sin sentimientos, pero considero que quizás les estas dando demasiado margen de movimiento. —Si no estuviera tan entrenado Itachi hubiera enrojecido—. El hecho de que Sasuke y Hinata hayan complicado la misión, de que Naruto no te obedeció en un momento crítico y Sasuke no intentó el acercamiento hacía Gaara…

—Entiendo. —Su cuerpo no se movió un solo centímetro, los ojos fijos en su líder.

—Se están volviendo muy fuertes y veo que los estás especializando en diferentes áreas. —No, aquello no había sido planeado, había surgido solo, él ni siquiera había notado que estaba desarrollando un ninja de rastreo, si Hinata estaba tomando ese rumbo quizás se debía más a los hilos que secretamente movía su padre.

—Un ninja poderoso sin control no es más que un arma que puede voltearse en nuestra contra. —Danzou pegó con el bastón en el suelo.

—Si me permite, Hokage-sama, mi equipo jamás actuaria contra Konoha.

—¡Casi fallar una misión es actuar contra Konoha! —Danzou replicó, Itachi se quedó callado, siempre guardaba silencio cuando personas con más poder que él intentaban humillarlo, no era correcto contestar, siempre lo había sabido, lo había aprendido creciendo junto a alguien como FugakuUchiha.

—Son solo cosas que podemos mejorar. —El Tercero carraspeó—. Y para hacerlo he acordado con Danzou cierto entrenamiento _especial. —_ No, no, no eso, Itachi sintió que la boca se le secaba, no eso, no por lo que él había pasado, no el entrenamiento que le impedía ser una persona normal a pesar de tanto tiempo, no el entrenamiento que le impedía siquiera pensar en tener una novia, que le hacía imposible tener amigos.

—Entraran a Raíz. —Danzou sentenció.

—Solo será un año. —El Tercero intentó suavizar el impacto—. Y tú seguirás a cargo de su entrenamiento, si estas en contra de algún ejercicio puedes negarte a que lo lleven a cabo, se les permitirá salir los fines de semana, no se les va a imponer un perfil psicológico, podrán conservar sus personalidades.

Sin emociones.

Sin fallos.

Sin pensamientos.

Eso era Raiz.

Eso era ANBU.

Y aun así Itachi se forzó a apretar los dientes y asentir secamente con la cabeza.

Por culpa de su negligencia su equipo se vería forzado a pasar por un entrenamiento tan feroz que era el lado oscuro de la aldea, los niños malditos que nunca terminaban de existir, que un día sin más morían.

—Itachi, empiezan mañana.

 _Mañana._

Y le había prometido a Naruto ayudarle a limpiar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una raíz era algo que tenían las plantas y que les ayudaba a vivir tomando nutrientes y agua de la tierra. Una raíz la tenían los árboles, las flores y también las verduras.

Sasuke sabía qué era una raíz.

Pero ahora que ellos iban a ir a Raíz tenía serias dudas al respecto. Para empezar su madre no había querido dejarlo ir y por primera vez en su vida la había escuchado pelear con su padre por eso. Itachi tampoco les había dicho que todo saldría bien o les había explicado lo que sucedería, en lugar de eso su hermano había estado como ausente.

Los citaron a las cuatro de la mañana en un sitio cercano a las cuevas, no podían llevar armas ni nada, solo la ropa que traían puesta.

Sasuke llegó el primero, luego Hinata, Naruto llegó un minuto antes de las cuatro con cara de que acababa de levantarse y había corrido medio dormido hasta ahí, Sasuke apenas iba a reñirlo cuando Hinata activó el Byakugan.

—Hay alguien ahí. —Señaló al frente y un niño caminó hacía ellos, era de su edad más o menos y tenía la piel más blanca que la nieve, de hecho tenía la piel tan blanca que se le notaban las venas verdes contra los brazos.

—Buenos días. —El niño hizo una corta reverencia, sus ojos no demostraban nada.

—Buenos días. —Hinata le regresó la reverencia con la propiedad de su clan, Naruto se inclinó torpemente y él simplemente lo observó con una ceja arqueada.

—Voy a guiarlos. —El niño señaló al frente.

—¿Quién eres tú dattebayo? —Naruto caminó a su lado con la soltura que le era propia.

—No tengo nombre. —El niño lo miró con aquellos ojos oscuros que parecían los de un muerto—. Ustedes tampoco.

—Por supuesto que sí, yo soy… —Naruto empezó con bríos, pero el niño simplemente clavó en él su mirada más inexpresiva.

—He dicho que ustedes tampoco. —Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—Di lo que quieras. —A grandes trancos avanzó hasta posarse al otro lado del niño, estaban entrando en las cuevas.

—Aquí se tienen que quitar la ropa. —El niño se detuvo.

—¿Por qué? —Naruto tuvo un escalofrío, la cueva era húmeda y oscura, seguro había fantasmas y no le gustaría estar desnudo cuando intentaran atraparlos.

—Así es como es. —El niño empezó a sacarse la ropa.

—Y-yo no… —Hinata retrocedió un paso, las mejillas se le habían encendido.

—Es la orden. —El niño giró a verla mientras se sacaba los pantalones—. En Raíz obedecemos. —De hecho la única indicación que les había dado Itachi cuando partieron era que obedecieran, aunque había tenido un rostro cansado cuando lo había dicho.

—Ya lo hemos hecho antes. —A pesar de que se sentía ridículo Sasuke empezó a sacarse la playera—. No pasa nada si lo hacemos de nuevo.

—S-sí. —Naruto miró alrededor por posibles fantasmas fisgones—. N-nada… —Al final se desnudaron pese a que Hinata soltó un par de lagrimones cuando quedó completamente desnuda, de todas maneras la cueva estaba muy oscura para que se distinguiera nada.

—Por aquí. —El niño siguió avanzando, a veces Sasuke distinguía su hombro desnudo en la oscuridad o algún reflejo de su espalda blanca—. Es por aquí. —Caminaron tanto y las piedras y la tierra les hicieron tanto daño en los pies que al final todos se olvidaron de que estaban desnudos y solo se preocuparon por no pisar algo peligroso.

—Aquí. —El niño empujó una pared, Naruto soltó un respingo, aquello parecía una pared de la cueva más, pero en realidad se trataba de una especie de puerta. En cuanto el niño la abrió se hizo una luz tan cegadora que todos cerraron los ojos.

—¿Número? —Había muchas personas ahí dentro, personas con batas blancas y con olor a alcohol de desinfectar.

—Tú número es 2709. —Naruto chilló cuando alguien estampó algo en su hombro, la piel le quemó como si lo hubieran marcado a fuego—. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, presenta característica distintiva en ambas mejillas. —Naruto intentó manotear cuando le agarraron la mandíbula, le obligaron a abrir la boca, le metieron un abatelenguas en la garganta—. Campos pulmonares limpios…

—Tú número es 2409. —Sasuke no se resistió cuando le sellaron aquel número en el hombro, pese a que sintió que la piel se le achicharraba, el sharingan se le activó y recorrió rápidamente con la mirada aquel lugar. Un centro médico. No. Algo parecido—. Puede activar el Sharingan. —Le arrojaron luz a los ojos, midieron sus brazos, sus piernas, su abdomen.

—Tú número es 0510. —Hinata estaba encogida sobre sí misma, había muchas personas a su alrededor, personas que la observaban desnuda como si no fuera importante, quería llorar, pero la obligaron a pararse derecha, a abrir la boca a activar el Byakugan.

—Acuéstate sobre esa cama. —Una mujer le ordenó con brusquedad, Hinata lo hizo, sentía la cara ardiendo, a un lado de ella Naruto estaba desnudo y lo obligaban a levantar ambos brazos arriba—. Dobla las rodillas. —La mujer le ordenó, Hinata lo hizo—. Separa las piernas. —No quería separar las piernas, aturdida juntó las rodillas sintiendo que las orejas le ardían—. Separa las piernas. —La mujer volvió a ordenarle, no parecía demasiado amistosa. Hinata giró la mirada hacía Sasuke, una mujer lo estaba tocando palmo a palmo, pasando las manos por su pecho y su abdomen como si buscara algo, Sasuke tenía los dientes apretados y la mirada fija al frente. Sasuke era bueno resistiendo, pero ella no.

—Separa las piernas. —Sintió un golpe en la mejilla, un golpe doloroso que le dejo la cara ardiendo. Ni siquiera con su padre, nunca se había sentido tan humillada. Lentamente separó las piernas, la mujer puso algo dentro, algo frío y luego se asomó dentro de su cuerpo, Hinata se puso a llorar, muerta de vergüenza giró la mirada a un lado. Naruto estaba de pie observándola, parecía confundido, pasó saliva y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron.

—Está intacta. —La mujer la soltó—. Ya puedes bajarte. —Pero Hinata no la estaba oyendo, solo podía observar a Naruto, Naruto que la veía con preocupación dándose cuenta de que le habían hecho daño, pero no sabía exactamente cómo.

—¿Hinata-chan?

—Ella no tiene nombre. —Un hombre lo amonestó—. Es el Anbu Raíz número 0510. —Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? —Le pegaron, un golpe muy pero que muy fuerte en la espalda, pero Naruto estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de golpes, cuando había sido más pequeño algunos chicos mayores jugaban a lanzarle tejos desde las casas, una vez le habían abierto la cabeza y se había tenido que apretar el cráneo hasta que le había dejado de sangrar.

—¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? —Así que no le importaba si le pegaban y no pensaba cambiar el nombre tan bonito de Hinata por un número.

—¡He dicho…! —El hombre levantó la mano, pero Sasuke se interpuso, tenía los ojos rojos y a pesar de estar desnudo todo en él gritaba peligro.

—Es suficiente. —No parecía tener diez años. Por un momento hubo silencio, pero no es que Sasuke fuera a esperar a que alguien reaccionara, dio media vuelta y echó a andar, automáticamente Hinata y Naruto trotaron tras él.

—Eso fue muy valiente 2409. —El niño raro los alcanzó, pero a pesar de sus palabras parecía que se encontraba hueco por la manera apática en que los veía—. El líder de escuadrón me dijo que ustedes eran especiales, ¿eso por qué?

—Y yo qué voy a saber. —Sasuke apretó los dientes, pero en realidad estaba mortificado. Itachi les había dicho que esta vez tenían que obedecer, que era esencial que obedecieran y a las primeras de cambio le había fallado a su hermano.

—Todavía faltaba que nos hicieran correr en las bandas metálicas. —El niño caminaba con la espalda recta y sin hacer un solo ruido, tan silencioso como un fantasma.

—¿Y ahora qué? —De todas maneras no es como si pudiera regresar y decir que lo sentía.

—Pasamos al salón de equipamiento. —El niño empujó una puerta, adentro estaba mohoso y gris—. Su ropa debe estar por ahí. —Los uniformes eran todos iguales, negros y sombríos, aun así Hinata se lo puso tan rápido que parecía haber creado un nuevo jutsu y a pesar de que Naruto estaba vestido de negro de arriba abajo su cabello seguía brillando dorado como el sol.

—Ahora vamos a los dormitorios. —El niño tenía la desenvoltura propia de alguien que había vivido media vida ahí—. Por aquí. —Decirles dormitorios era entusiasta por decir lo menos. Eran una serie de literas pegadas unas a las otras donde no había ni una sola cosa que diferenciara al ocupante.

—Todos los días cambiamos de cama. —El niño se sentó en una—. Y no podemos tener nada, el baño también es comunitario, nos desnudamos y aventamos la ropa afuera y luego nos ponemos otro uniforme del otro lado, comemos cuando nos sirven y hablamos cuando nos lo ordenan. —El niño parpadeó—. Y hacemos lo que ellos quieren que hagamos.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Son ellos. —El niño se encogió de hombros—. Y eso es todo lo que deben saber.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi abrió de nuevo el informe, aunque ya se lo sabía de memoria.

En la etapa de reconocimiento de Raíz Hinata Hyuuga se había resistido al examen físico completo. No se especificaba a qué se referían con eso de "examen físico completo", pero Itachi sabía lo que era, cuando era niño había visto a una chica desnuda en una cama a la que le comprobaban si su himen se encontraba integro. Lo había olvidado.

Sus dedos se apretaron contra las hojas.

Hinata era una niña dulce y gentil, la princesa heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, no era alguien que pudieran comprobar como si fuera una aprendiz de geisha.

Después había sido Naruto quien había desobedecido una orden directa al negarse en redondo a dejar de llamar a su compañera por su nombre, era algo sencillo a simple vista, se habían convertido en números y tenían que asimilarlo, pero Naruto (obviamente) no lo asimilaría, de hecho ni siquiera entraría en su cabeza, para él Hinata siempre sería Hinata, Sasuke sería Sasuke y él jamás dejaría de ser Naruto.

Por último Sasuke no solo se había revelado a la disciplina si no que de manera muy clara había amenazado a los ahí presentes con su sharingan.

Era un desastre.

Y bien, ¿qué esperaban?, quizás Naruto y Hinata no fueran conscientes, pero Sasuke sabía perfectamente bien que ellos tres eran más fuertes que todo el personal ahí reunido, de hecho Naruto tenía el potencial para destruir Raíz hasta sus cimientos, quizás los otros chicos pudieran tener ciega obediencia hacía sus entrenadores debido a un largo y constante control mental, pero Sasuke no iba a permitirlo, era un Uchiha después de todo.

—Yo. —Kakashi apareció junto a él, tan sutil como una sombra.

—Buenos días. —Itachi saludó seco.

—¿Estas molesto conmigo? —Kakashi se apoyó en el barandal, abajo los chicos de Raíz corrían en perfecta sincronía alrededor de un campo de tierra, el cabello rubio de Naruto resaltaba contra todos los cabellos oscuros de alrededor.

—Era su deber. —Itachi replicó.

—Sí, pero podría haber modificado un poco el reporte… si me lo hubieras pedido.

—¿Por qué tendría que habérselo pedido? —Itachi miró al frente, mirada vacía—. No somos amigos.

—Realmente estas furioso, ¿cierto? —Kakashi se encogió de hombros—. Escuché que no permitiste que tiñeran el cabello de Naruto.

—Tengo libertad para negarme a ciertos procedimientos. —Itachi se forzó a mantener la respiración en un ritmo constante, no estaba furioso, realmente no lo estaba y no podía reprocharle a Kakashi haber hecho bien su trabajo, pero…

—Y que les permitiste mantener sus nombres.

—El Hokage me aseguro que no se les impondría una personalidad.

—Ten cuidado de no mimarlos demasiado. —Kakashi se asomó por el borde—. Podrías echarlos a perder. —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Itachi tuvo el impulso de gritar, ¡echarlos a perder era obligarlos a abandonar su infancia y su personalidad para seguir el oscuro mundo de Raíz!, aquel equipo había surgido para evitar que la aldea se viera envuelta en una guerra, para evitar que los niños de las futuras generaciones vivieran el horror del combate, ¿y qué había conseguido?, llenar de lodo a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Arrastrar a Sasuke a un sitio donde nunca hubiera deseado que estuviera.

—Lo van a superar, ¿sabes? —Kakashi se inclinó hacia delante, la luz del subterráneo brillaba sobre su máscara—. Son fuertes esos tres, se quieren entre ellos y te quieren a ti. —A Itachi le pareció que su voz era distante—. ¿Sabes cuantos ninjas de alto nivel tienen a una persona que los quiera? —De pronto Itachi recordó sus días antes del Equipo Cuervo, las conspiraciones con Shisui y la oscuridad que lo ahorcaba siempre—. Si su capitán duda ellos también lo harán. —Kakashi tamborileó con los dedos en el barandal—. Extrae lo mejor que puedas de éste lugar y oponte a lo que tengas que oponerte. Todos aquí te tienen miedo. —Abajo Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke se habían puesto a jugar al tiempo que corrían mientras el resto de los chicos se esforzaba por mantener el paso. Eso no era nada, su Equipo había sobrevivido al Camino de la Serpiente.

Iban a sobrevivir a Raíz. No iban a convertirse en otra versión de él, no iban a perderse a sí mismos, Itachi se encargaría de que eso no ocurriera. Era su equipo. Era su misión. E Itachi Uchiha nunca, nunca fallaba una misión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** ¿Saben que cosa maravillosa pasó hoy?, pues que Sassha ha actualizado "El precio de la paz" y he chillado como fangirl (risas).

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1** A Gaara le vendaron las piernas para que no formara trombos, no porque estuviera herido.

 **2** "Uno, dos, tres, toco la pared" es un juego parecido a "Los Encantados" y se hizo famoso gracias a la película de "El Orfanato". La verdad es que si da bastante mal rollo jugarlo en la noche con Gaara.

 **3 FullMetalAlchemist** es un anime/manga que sigue las aventuras de dos hermanos alquimistas, la trama maneja bastante psicología, aventuras, su buena dosis de comedia y es uno de los mejores finales shonen que he visto hasta la fecha. Ampliamente recomendado.

 **Los lectores preguntan**

 **1** No, Hinata no murió ni pagó los trastes rotos, la verdad es difícil que los eventos sucedan sin el conocimiento de Itachi, porque, vamos, es Itachi. Lo cierto es que actualmente Itachi confía en la fuerza de Hinata, por eso no titubeó en encerrarla en un genjutsu de alto nivel. Actualmente los resquemores de Itachi van más por el lado psicológico, pero creo que a nivel físico está bastante conforme con los resultados obtenidos por su equipo.

 **2** ¿Qué dejo fanfics sin terminar?, pueden entrar a mi perfil y verán que siempre, siempre, siempre termino mis historias (me tardo años, lo admito, pero las termino).

 **3** ¿KakaHina?, jaja, no sabía que esta pareja fuera tan popular, me están empezando a asustar (risas).

 **4** ¿Por qué Naruto no despertó al Kyuuby?, recuerden que Itachi le había dicho que si dejaba salir ese chakra Hinata y Sasuke podían morir, siendo ellos dos las personas que Naruto más ama se encontraba paralizado de miedo. De cualquier manera Naruto aún no las tiene todas consigo con el Kyuuby.

 **5** Viene un momento difícil para todo el equipo, ¡aguante Itachi!

 _02 de Febrero del 2017 Jueves_


	14. Raices II

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 14: Raíces II**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Sasuke descubrió que estar en Raíz no era tan difícil, no cómo lo había creído al inicio. Las ordenes eran sencillas y se tenían que cumplir sin chistar, el espacio personal no existía, pero no es como si a Sasuke le importaran las cosas materiales, a veces los ponían a hacer actividades que carecían de sentido, pero, ¿a quién le importaba?, Sasuke contestaba cuando tenía que hacerlo, se despertaba cuando tenía que hacerlo, se dormía cuando tenía que hacerlo y se rebelaba… cuando tenía que hacerlo.

No habían sido muchas veces, solo un par de ocasiones.

Sasuke no tenía nada en contra de correr hasta que sentía que los pulmones le explotaban, pero no veía nada de malo en bromear con sus amigos cuando lo hacía. Supuestamente en Raíz no había amigos. Hinata y Naruto eran sus amigos, y tenían nombres no números.

 _Desacato a la norma veintitrés._

A Naruto habían intentado azotarlo, lo amarraron a dos postes mientras los demás lo veían en semicírculo, prohibiéndoles moverse, le habían quitado la playera y estirado los brazos a los lados.

¡Uno!

Pero Sasuke había dado un paso adelante con el sharingan activado y había detenido el brazo del verdugo en el aire. Naruto era su compañero de equipo y aunque era estúpido no creía que echarse un pedo en medio de la formación del lunes ameritara que lo torturaran (aunque sí que había apestado).

Por supuesto, al instante un montón de ninjas se habían puesto en guardia para retenerlo, pero para ese instante Hinata ya estaba espalda con espalda con él, el Byakugan activado y las manos en posición Junken.

 _Desacato a la norma 555._

Una de esas normas feas que decía que debían golpearlos hasta dejarlos casi muertos (si no es que los mataban en el proceso).

Pero era porque ellos no conocían a Naruto… obviamente.

El rubio se soltó de las cuerdas que lo retenían y sus ojos se volvieron rojos a la par que un chakra carmesí burbujeaba a su alrededor. Todos sin excepción retrocedieron asustados.

—Ordené que a mis alumnos no se les daría castigos físicos. —Y entonces Itachi apareció en medio de ellos, entre un montón de plumas negras—. Creo haber mencionado que quien lo intentará podría resultar lastimado. —Desde que habían entrado a Raíz Itachi ya nunca jamás les sonreía y el contacto físico con él era mínimo. A su alrededor siempre había un aura oscura y sofocante.

La verdad es que Itachi daba miedo.

Le daba miedo a él y si le daba miedo a él era obvio que causaba miedo en los demás. De hecho estaba seguro que sus superiores temblaban cuando lo veían. En su presencia todo se volvía frío y daba aprensión incluso moverse. Eso era porque Itachi estaba en modo ANBU. Que Itachi estuviera en modo ANBU significaba que ya no era el capitán del equipo cuervo si no que era el líder de escuadrón ANBU, un hombre tan perfecto que causaba terror en el resto de las naciones ninja.

 _Desacato a la norma 33_

En esa ocasión Naruto había hablado cuando se suponía que no debía hacerlo, antes de que pudieran reaccionar un ninja le lanzó una bofetada, claro que instintivamente Sasuke había parado la mano del hombre en el aire al tiempo que el sharingan se activaba.

 _Desacato a la norma 555_

Porque si te defendías cuando intentaban apalearte eso significaba romper una nueva norma, siempre era la misma. Pero ellos no podían castigarlos físicamente, eso había dicho Itachi así que se los llevaron a los dos y los encerraron en una jaula que colgaba del techo.

3 días sin comer ni tomar agua.

O así hubiera sido, pero Hinata usó chakra para caminar por las paredes, se subió a las jaulas formó bolitas de agua con su chakra y se las pasó entre los barrotes. Y no se rompía ninguna norma porque era chakra, no agua. Los guardias los habían visto contrariados, a lo lejos Itachi se encontraba sentado envuelto en sombras y Sasuke se preguntó si su hermano aprobaría lo que habían hecho o no.

 _Desacato a la norma 515_

Esa la había roto él. No lo había hecho a propósito, unos ninjas más grandes que él estaban intentando invocar sin conseguirlo así que Sasuke invocó uno de sus cuervos, ciertamente solo quería lucirse, ¿pero cómo iba a saber él que no podías invocar si no te lo indicaban?, como resultado había estado forzado a quedarse de pie en medio del patio por veinticuatro horas, prohibido dormirse ni moverse.

Por supuesto, Naruto aprovechó semejante oportunidad para lanzarle toda clase de cosas, desde cascaras de nuez hasta piedras pequeñas, ¿resultado?, los dos tenían que quedarse treinta horas quietos, ¿y por qué su castigo había aumentado?

 _Desacato a la norma 39_

Hinata había ayudado a un niño pequeño que se había caído, pero en Raíz estaba prohibido ayudar así que la sentaron en una silla y los obligaron a pasar delante de ella y decirle cosas desagradables.

 _Fea_

 _Tonta_

 _¿Te crees mejor que nosotros por tener esos ojos?_

 _Ojala te mueras_

Hinata estaba ahí, con la barbilla levantada y las mejillas increíblemente rojas, pero sin llorar. Porque si llorabas rompías otra norma.

 _Desacato a la norma 600_

Los sentimientos estaban prohibidos.

Por supuesto, Naruto, Hinata y él siempre rompían esa norma cuando se reían (por eso se la habían pasado los primeros tres meses lavando los baños con cepillos de dientes para que se tardaran una eternidad). Cuando se enojaban los ponían a hacer lagartijas hasta que veían doble, pero cuando lloraban… no quería recordar lo que pasaba cuando llorabas.

Así que Hinata nunca, jamás había vuelto a llorar.

Se suponía que tampoco podías sonrojarte, pero Hinata simplemente no podía quitarse el rubor, debía ser algo que venía en sus genes.

 _Desacato a la norma 313_

Se suponía que tenías que cambiar de cama todas las noches y dormirte cuando te decían que lo hicieras, pero Naruto era estúpido, todas las noches se colaba en su cama o en la de Hinata.

—"Es que me da miedo dattebayo".

Así que los castigaban todos los días, hasta que se cansaron de hacerlo. Naruto nunca dormía en su propia cama.

 _Desacato_

 _Desacato_

 _Desacato_

De vez en cuando iba un viejo a verlos, era un viejo malhumorado con un parche sobre un ojo. Hinata le había susurrado que se trataba de Danzou-san, el hombre que controlaba esa corporación. Pues bien, el viejo ese siempre quería ver sus logros y cuando estaba presente ellos tenían que portarse bien, sin romper normas y obedientes. Eso había dicho Itachi.

—Muéstrame tu bola de fuego.

—Muéstrame tu sharingan.

—Muéstrame tu taijutsu. —Con él siempre era "actúa, actúa, actúa" y al final siempre les decía lo mismo, que ellos servían a la aldea, que eran desechables, que su lealtad debía estar con Konoha, que su poder era de la Hoja.

—¡Hai!

Pero el viernes por la noche podían irse a casa y entonces Itachi dejaba de ser ANBU y se convertía en su capitán, la oscuridad se iba, como si él pudiera quitársela y ponérsela como una capa. Los fines de semana nunca hablaban de Raíz, jamás.

Los sábados Itachi los entrenaba todo el día, pero eran los entrenamientos amables de siempre, eran pesados, claro, pero volvía a ser su capitán, quien les decía en qué estaban fallando y los guiaba con presteza.

Los domingos era su día libre así que Hinata, Naruto y él se juntaban a invocar, a practicar jutsus o a hacer todas las cosas que en Raíz no les permitían.

El domingo era su día favorito de la semana.

Pero un lunes, un día que parecía ser como cualquier otro su vida cambió. Les dieron su primera misión.

—Escuchen. —Un hombre de largo cabello rubio (número 589 o algo así) se paró frente a ellos—. Ustedes cuatro fueron seleccionados para realizar una misión en solitario a un poblado cercano.

—¿Qué clase de misión?, ¡dattebayo! —Como siempre Naruto actúo incauto y Sasuke le metió un codazo, no tenía ninguna gana de que los mandaran a la jaula ahora que por fin harían algo importante.

—No importa que tipo sea, van a hacerla. —El hombre le entregó el pergamino con la misión al niño blanco como la leche que los había recibido en su primer día ahí—. Eres el líder número 0812.

—Hai. —A decir verdad 0812 era de los shinobis más perfectos de la organización, nunca lo habían castigado en todo el tiempo que llevaban con él.

—Tienen que estar de vuelta el viernes por la noche. —El ninja los miró con desprecio y luego escupió. A veces les pasaba, cuando Itachi no estaba por ahí cerca los ninjas de rangos altos los trataban con desprecio, sobre todo a Naruto. Una vez cuando estaban comiendo en el comedor todos los ninjas de rangos superiores que pasaban le habían escupido en la cabeza y la espalda, pero sorprendentemente el rubio no pareció molesto, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—"Antes me pasaba seguido, ¿sabes?". —A Sasuke no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien pudiera escupirle encima. Algún día les haría pagar. Algún día.

—En marcha. —No importaba lo que el ninja superior hubiera dicho Sasuke siempre era el líder natural así que luego de cambiarse de ropa y tomar el armamento ninja los cuatro salieron de las instalaciones subterráneas de Raíz.

—Tenemos que ir a un poblado cercano. —Número 0812 les comunicó con su voz sin matiz—. Llegaremos en un día.

—¿De qué va la misión? —Naruto se pasó las manos tras la cabeza.

—Tenemos que elegir una persona cada quien. —El niño miró el cielo—. Y el jueves la matamos, luego regresamos.

—¡¿Qué? —Naruto chilló tan alto que todos los pájaros de los alrededores volaron.

—Que elegimos una persona cada quien…

—No, idiota. —Sasuke le arrebató el pergamino y leyó rápidamente, sin embargo las órdenes eran claras.

—¿Es así? —Hinata preguntó con su voz suave de siempre, no parecía particularmente horrorizada. **(1)**

—Sí. —Sasuke pasó saliva—. Es así.

—Bueno. —Hinata desvió la mirada hacia el cielo también—. Su-supongo que nos están dando dos días para que elijamos bien.

—¿Elegir bien? —Naruto estaba temblando como flan.

—Bu-bueno… —La niña respiró hondo—. Podríamos elegir a alguien malo, ¿verdad?

—¿Alguien que merezca morir? —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Las órdenes no dicen nada de que tenga que merecer morir. —Número 0812 aclaró con profesionalismo.

—¡Tu cállate Número! —Naruto le chilló—. Ahí dice que tenemos que elegir a alguien, ¿entonces cómo vas a elegir el tuyo?

—¿Cómo? —Por primera vez el chico pareció aturdido—. Supongo que elegiré un objetivo fácil, un niño que no se pueda defender o…

—¡Voy a matarte! —Naruto le brincó encima, pero el chico lo esquivo con facilidad.

—¿Por qué estás enojado?

—Déjalo ya Naruto. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua—. Siempre ha vivido en Raíz no entiende ni siquiera que debería sentirse mal por pensar así. —Era otra cosa que Sasuke había descubierto, había chicos como 0812, niños que no parecían tener un concepto acerca del bien y el mal, solo la intención de cumplir sus órdenes a la brevedad y con gran eficacia.

¿Serían esos los verdaderos ninjas?, es decir, ¿no se comportaba así Itachi cuando estaba en Raíz?, su capitán parecía cambiar de personalidad y pensamientos de acuerdo al sitio donde se encontraba; Naruto, Hinata y él en cambio siempre eran los mismos, ¿es que estaban mal?

—Oye, —de repente recordó algo y giró a ver a Hinata con sospecha—, ¿por qué no estas llorando o diciendo que no quieres hacerlo? —Incluso él sentía que no quería hacerlo—. Es matar a alguien, ¿sabes? —Hasta ese momento nunca habían tenido que matar a nadie. Sí, habían entrenado mucho para eso, pero no es como si se lo hubieran planteado en serio.

—¿Hum? —Hinata parpadeó—. Pero somos ninjas, no-no me gustan las peleas, pero se supone que-que para eso entrenamos, ¿cierto? —A pesar del tartamudeo realmente no estaba titubeando al decirlo.

—Pensé que entrenábamos para ser leales a Konoha y morir por ella dattebayo. —Naruto que seguía intentando golpear al niño se detuvo en el aire.

—Eso es lo que nos dicen en Raíz para lavarnos el cerebro. —Sasuke le gruñó—. Eres más idiota de lo que pensé.

—¡Oye! —El rubio puso morros, pero Sasuke volvió a contraatacar en dirección a Hinata.

—A ver, no puedes evitar ayudar cuando un niño se cae y se raspa las rodillas, ¿pero me estás diciendo que puedes matar a alguien? —Que se lo creyera otra persona, que él no se lo tragaba.

—No estoy diciendo que pueda. —Hinata se sonrojó—. N-no soy tan fuerte como para ganarle a cualquiera.

—¡No estamos hablando de fuerza aquí! —¿Por qué a veces sus amigos eran tan tontos?, a lo que se estaba refiriendo era que algo le decía que las manos le temblarían cuando intentara enterrar un kunai en el corazón de su objetivo.

—No entiendo cuál es tu preocupación. —El niño blanco como la leche lo observó con cara de no entender nada.

—Sí, no esperaba que tú entendieras. —Sasuke siseó, luego señaló a Hinata—. Piénsalo por un momento, ¿no vas a temblar o a fallar cuando estés a punto de hacerlo?

—¿Po-por qué habría de fallar? —Hinata llevó una mano junto a su boca luciendo mortificada—. He-hemos entrenado mucho… —Sinceramente Sasuke no podía creerlo, Hinata estaba tomando esa misión como si fuera solo otro punto a superar y no terminar con la vida de un desconocido al que seleccionarían en dos días.

—Algo está mal contigo. —¿Sería que ese medio año en Raíz la había cambiado sin que él se diera cuenta?, por supuesto, los tres habían cambiado, pero no hubiera esperado que los cambios en su compañera fueran de esa magnitud.

—¿Po-por qué Sasuke-kun? —Hinata tenía la misma expresión entre temerosa y angustiada de cuando creía que lo había hecho enojar, ella seguía enrojeciendo cuando estaba avergonzada, seguía siendo amable y tratándolos con simpatía, entonces, ¿por qué ese cambio con respecto a asesinar a alguien?

—Hinata. —Y entonces recordó algo, algo que no había tomado en cuenta pese a que en su momento le llamó la atención—. Esa vez cuando estábamos peleando con Gaara.

—¿Sí? —La niña lo miró recelosa.

—Tú le lanzaste un chorro de agua con todo tu poder y me acuerdo que era tan fuerte que lanzaba chakra alrededor. —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos—. Si el escudo de arena no se hubiera activado quizás lo hubieras matado, ¿verdad?

—Su-supongo. —Hinata parpadeó, y en sus ojos claros era evidente que no entendía las preguntas de Sasuke—. ¿Por qué…?

—Realmente hubieras podido matarlo. —Sasuke susurró para sí mismo, no, no era que Raíz hubiera cambiado a Hinata, era que ella ya pensaba así desde antes. Era solo que él no había siquiera intentado verlo.

—¡No quiero matar a nadie dattebayo! —Naruto chilló.

—Es la misión. —0812 lo miró con incomprensión, luego frunció el ceño, el gesto más grande que había hecho desde que lo conocían—. Ustedes son raros.

 **00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi siguió a su equipo haciendo uso de tantas técnicas y jutsus para que no lo percibieran que tuvo que reconocer que habían avanzado. Sí, Raíz los había cambiado. El Byakugan de Hinata era terriblemente difícil de evitar, el niño que los acompañaba era sensible y astuto como un zorro, Sasuke tenía un sexto sentido que casi lo descubrió un par de ocasiones y Naruto hacía las cosas más inverosímiles logrando sorprenderlo cada dos de tres veces.

Eran un buen equipo.

Y ahora iban a enfrentarse a su primera misión de verdad en Raíz. El asesinato.

Once años no debía ser una buena edad para asesinar, pero Itachi había matado por primera vez cerca de los nueve años. No podía mimarlos, tenía que enfrentarlos a la realidad.

Ellos no eran como él.

No eran como él.

No eran él.

Habían sobrevivido a Raíz hasta ahora sin que su mente cambiara, Hinata seguía siendo amable, Naruto seguía siendo ruidoso y Sasuke seguía siendo fiel a sus ideales, incluso el niño que los acompañaba había empezado a cambiar un poco en su compañía (algo que no le causaría nada de gracia a Danzou).

Kakashi tenía razón, eran un equipo fuerte, no se volverían una sombra como él, no tendrían por qué cargar con su dolor y arrepentimiento. Solo había una cosa que se había salido de sus predicciones en todo ese asunto.

Hinata.

La verdad es que la niña estaba tomando ese asunto de matar de una manera verdaderamente sorprendente. No era fría e insensible como el niño de Raíz, pero tampoco parecía que asesinar le causara un gran conflicto mental. ¿Por qué?

Hasta ese momento Itachi nunca les había hablado acerca de asesinar y aunque en Raíz usualmente aplastaban su espíritu para que obedecieran órdenes lo cierto es que no se había hecho mucho énfasis en el asesinato.

¿Por qué ella entonces lo estaba tomando con tanta ecuanimidad?, Itachi incluso se había sorprendido después de escuchar las preguntas de Sasuke, en aquel entonces, mucho antes de que entraran en Raíz Hinata ya había estado lista para asesinar si se daba el caso, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, el asesinato no parecía ir con ella, no con su pequeña fisionomía ni con su carácter gentil.

Y tenía que saberlo, necesitaba saberlo.

El sharingan se activó antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo, su equipo dormía mientras Naruto hacía guardia. Gracias a los cielos era Naruto que nunca había sido bueno con genjutsu. Itachi deslizó su chakra como una serpiente hasta Hinata y rozó suavemente sus cabellos, luego entró con delicadeza en su cabeza. El byakugan se activaba ante un genjutsu invasor así que Itachi tuvo cuidado en no alertarlo, un sueño, solo un sueño, que ella creyera eso. Con delicadeza rozó sus pensamientos superficiales, la mente de Hinata era cálida y agradable, una mente infantil que aun creía en muchas cosas que un ninja bien entrenado ya no soñaría. Itachi avanzó despacio, como si remara en medio de un lago tranquilo, sin alertarla.

Creó mariposas para ella, creó un arcoíris y un montón de flores, aquello pareció gustarle, pronto Itachi tuvo la imagen de una Hinata corriendo por un campo de flores, se le veía feliz, sin preocupaciones.

—Muéstrame. —Se lo susurró gentilmente, sin que se tratara de una orden, apenas como un pequeño capricho. Pero Hinata seguía jugando con las flores y corriendo detrás de los pájaros.

—Muéstrame. —No podía forzar su mente porque el Byakugan lo expulsaría, tenía que convencerla—. Por favor. —Se transformó en un cachorro de lobo, negro como la noche y con los ojos azules como los de Naruto—. Muéstrame. —La niña corrió hacía él, lo cargó y frotó su pelo, lucía extasiada.

—Muéstrame. —Itachi se dio cuenta de que estar ahí empezaba a lastimarlo, la mente de Hinata era demasiado dulce, demasiado pura—. Por favor… —Ella lo miró, fijo a los ojos, y luego de un par de segundos se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno. —No dijo nada más. Los dos caminaron fuera del campo de flores, fuera del arcoíris, fuera del cielo azul y entonces todo cambió. Hinata empezó a bajar por unas escaleras en forma de caracol e Itachi tuvo que saltar cada dos escalones, más abajo, más abajo, más abajo. Y mientras más bajaban más oscuro era todo, más frío, más húmedo, más terrorífico.

—Aquí. —A la mitad de la escalera Hinata paró en un pasillo, Itachi la siguió preguntándose que terribles secretos se encontrarían en los pisos inferiores—. Aquí. —La niña abrió una puerta, era de madera y pesaba bastante. Adentro había una niñita sentada a modo ceremonial, tenía el cabello muy corto y cuando giró de medio lado para seguir el vuelo de una mariposa Itachi notó que se trataba de Hinata cuando era más joven.

—"Hinata". —De la cama sobresalía lánguido un brazo femenino—. "Escucha, eres una kunoichi, ese es tu destino, ¿lo entiendes?"

—"Lo entiendo". —Aunque la niña era demasiado pequeña para entender nada.

—"A veces tendrás que matar, a veces tendrás que tomar una vida, ese es el deber de un ninja, ¿lo entiendes?"

—"Lo entiendo Okka-san". —La imagen cambió, ahora se encontraban en el dojo del clan Hyuuga, una Hinata de cerca de cinco años se encontraba sentada muy recta, su padre estaba frente a ella.

—"Escucha Hinata, cuando mates a alguien debes asegurarte de hacerlo rápido, lo más rápido que puedas". —La niña asintió, el rostro firme—. "Eres una ninja, pero en la familia Hyuuga no creemos en atormentar al enemigo, si puedes matar a alguien sin dolor debes hacerlo" —La imagen volvió a cambiar, ahora había un lago, Hinata estaba sentada sobre una piedra, a su lado estaba su primo Neji y frente a ellos KohHyuuga.

—"La vida y la muerte están conectados, —Koh pasó una mano por encima del agua—, cuando matamos a alguien el cuerpo de esa persona se pierde y desaparece, pero su alma vuelve al río de la existencia. Cuando regresas de la misión rezas por tu enemigo, —con delicadeza Koh golpeó una varita de incienso y el humo subió a través del cielo—, rezas por su alma y pides para que vuelva a existir en este mundo, pides porque sus destinos no vuelvan a estar enfrentados". La imagen se perdió y a lo lejos apareció una Hinata un poco mayor, quizás un poco antes de que partieran al Camino de la Serpiente.

—"Si debes matar, matas". —Hiashi estiró con firmeza los dedos de su hija, su voz era la misma severa de siempre—. "Si tu enemigo debe matarte intentará matarte, ese es nuestro destino. Tienes el Junken, tienes el Byakugan, por el honor de tu familia, por el bien de tu clan no debes morir fácilmente". —La niña asintió con la cabeza, la respiración acelerada de cuando estaba ante la presencia de su padre—. "Sé honorable con tu enemigo, no le causes dolor innecesario, y recuerda asesinar por las causas correctas, si algún día cometes un asesinato por tu propio egoísmo, por tu error, descubrirás que el alma de tu enemigo jamás dejara de atormentarte". —La imagen volvió a desaparecer, pero esta vez Itachi vio a la Hinata actual, estaba sentada con un kimono ceremonial, su padre estaba frente a ella.

—"Estas en Raíz ahora".

—"Hai". —La niña ya no tartamudeaba, su rostro estaba impasible.

—"Y pronto van a ordenarte asesinar a alguien" —No era una posibilidad era un hecho—. "¿Recuerdas lo que has aprendido?".

—"Si puedo debo ser rápida, sin causar sufrimiento, —la niña habló con fluidez, voz musical e infantil—, aunque siga ordenes debo ser justa, si mis ideales entran en conflicto con la orden debo seguir mis ideales, en caso contrario me arrepentiré".

—"Eres una Hyuuga". —El rostro de Hiashi era severo.

—"Por eso no puedo morir fácilmente, —la niña bajó ligeramente el rostro, un sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas—, cu-cuando vuelva a casa rezare por mi enemigo, pediré porque su alma vuelva a la Tierra y cuando lo haga no vuelvan a enfrentarse nuestros destinos. Y…" —Giró a ver a su padre, con vergüenza, con temor, con algo que Itachi no reconocía—. "Y-y si dudo o quiero llorar o te-tengo miedo…"

—"Entonces guardaras todos esos sentimientos para cuando estés de vuelta, donde nadie te vea, porque eres un shinobi, pero por encima de eso, —Hiashi clavó sus pálidos ojos en los de su hija—, eres una Hyuuga". La imagen desapareció y el cuarto se perdió en la oscuridad.

—Eso es todo. —La Hinata que lo estaba acompañando se balanceó en la punta de sus pies.

—Gracias. —Como premio por mostrarle meneó la cola, pero Hinata lo estaba viendo de una manera muy extraña.

—¿Ya puedes quitar el genjutsu? —Como si ambos estuvieran en una pesadilla, abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ah!, ¡Byakugan! —Hinata gritó espantando de muerte a Naruto quien se puso de pie de un salto chillando y despertando a los otros dos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sasuke ya tenía un kunai en la mano.

—Genjutsu, —Hinata estaba temblando con el Byakugan activado y viendo erráticamente a todos lados—, estaba en un genjutsu.

—¿Segura? —0812 miró alrededor—. No siento a nadie. —Mientras hablaba estaba dibujando decenas de ratas que corrieron velozmente por el suelo, pero era en vano, Itachi ya estaba muy lejos de allí.

¿Cómo es que Hinata se había dado cuenta?, nunca ningún enemigo había descubierto un genjutsu tan sutil como ese, aunque también es cierto que nunca lo había usado contra un Hyuuga. El resultado era aterrador. El Sharingan perdía completamente su habilidad frente a un usuario del Byakugan, ahora Itachi entendía por qué su padre parecía siempre tan presionado por ellos y por qué el clan Hyuuga no parecía ni siquiera un poco impresionado por su fuerza.

Por otro lado la educación que Hinata había recibido en casa era simplemente increíble, su padre era terriblemente estricto, sí, pero se había ocupado de crear un shinobi equilibrado, uno que no se perdiera a sí mismo, que resistiera como su deber pero también por su propia paz mental. Hiashi Hyuuga había hecho por su hija lo que a Fugaku jamás se le había ocurrido hacer por ninguno de sus hijos.

Y esa manera de ver la muerte, tan romántica, tan espiritual… quizás si Itachi hubiera crecido creyendo eso desde pequeño no tendría tantos problemas, si alguna vez hubiera matado y admitido sus asesinatos rezando por sus enemigos tal vez su propia alma no se hubiera fragmentado.

Pero era tarde para él. Mataba por órdenes, sin compasión, tratando de hacer a un lado los recuerdos, de ahogarlos en lo más hondo.

Por primera vez en toda su vida Itachi tuvo un reclamo egoísta para con su padre, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, si tan solo una vez hubiera visto más allá de sus ambiciones, de sus éxitos personales, si tan solo una vez hubiera pensado en su mente perdida, en sus pensamientos oscuros.

Hiashi Hyuuga había sido frío e incluso había rozado la crueldad criando a su hija, pero había sabido transmitirle lo mejor del clan, su elegancia, sus pensamientos profundos, sus cavilaciones acerca de la existencia, incluso había aceptado que matar daba miedo o causaba angustia y estaba bien sentirlo siempre y cuando no se mostrara en el momento de enfrentar al enemigo.

Para FugakuUchiha las lágrimas simplemente eran inaceptables.

A los lejos su equipo echó a andar, pero Itachi no los siguió. Con su mente perturbada ellos lo localizarían, además una niña de once años acababa de causarle una conmoción que nunca había experimentado. Se sentía cansado. Muy cansado.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En realidad una vez que llegaron al poblado Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no era realmente difícil elegir a su objetivo, la población se dividía en dos: los hombres malos y los que eran atacados por los hombres malos.

—Divídanse y decidan. —Sasuke estaba nervioso, pero no iba a demostrarlo—. Nos vemos en la cima de esa montaña, y tú 0812, si eliges a un niño o algo así te voy a golpear hasta que grites.

—¿Podrías ser más específico? —El niño realmente parecía no tener un criterio propio.

—Tiene que ser alguien malo dattebayo, un hombre malo y gordo. —Naruto le indicó asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Malo y gordo. —El niño repitió bajito—. Entiendo.

—No tiene por qué ser gordo. —Sasuke gruñó exasperado—. Solo tiene que ser malo. —A ser sincero también existían las mujeres malas, pero por alguna razón Sasuke no se veía a sí mismo matando a una mujer así que supuso que no tenía por qué aclararle que el sexo también era indistinto.

—Hombre malo, no necesariamente gordo. —El niño escribió en una libreta como si estuviera haciendo la lista del mandado—. ¿Cómo sé que es malo?

—Pues… —Naruto parpadeó—. Si golpea a los demás sin razón, o si maltrata a los que no se pueden defender o cosas así.

—Hum… —El niño pareció ver aclarado un punto—. ¿Cómo nuestros instructores en Raíz?

—Sí, —Naruto frunció el ceño—, algo así.

—Entendido. —Luego desapareció en un charco de tinta, la verdad es que sus habilidades eran muy buenas, sobre todo en eso de esconderse y atacar en silencio, aunque muy probablemente todos ellos le ganaban en fuerza.

—Bueno, andando tú también. —Sasuke se despidió de Naruto de cualquier modo y caminó largo rato por el poblado intentando mantener un perfil bajo. Habían conseguido una ropa que los hacía lucir realmente pobres y andrajosos, Hinata aparte se había puesto una venda alrededor de los ojos que la hacía parecer una ciega indefensa, por supuesto, debajo de las vendas el Byakugan estaba activado y su compañera era capaz de mantenerlo activo por horas, una gran diferencia con el uso del Sharingan.

El Byakugan era tan bueno que tenerlo era como hacer trampa, la verdad.

De todas formas Sasuke trató de hacer las cosas con profesionalismo y vagó de un lado a otro intentando localizar a su objetivo, cerca de medianoche se decidió por un hombre de cerca de cuarenta años con un diente de oro que apaleaba a todo lo que se le ponía al alcance: los niños, los perros, los ancianos… Todo estaba bien, era malo, no tenía por qué dudar.

Intentando lucir calmado regresó a la cima de la montaña donde habían quedado de verse, Naruto ya estaba ahí, aunque no lucía entusiasmado, 0812 llegó cerca de la una de mañana, satisfecho consigo mismo por encontrar un hombre malo que además era gordo, Hinata llegó a las cuatro de la mañana, su rostro estaba pálido pero firme.

—Ya sé quién. —Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Y de pronto ya era jueves.

—Bien, tienen hasta las tres de la mañana, lo matan y nos vemos aquí. —Sasuke estaba intentando, de verdad estaba intentando no parecer nervioso.

—¿Vamos a enterrarlo? —Hinata preguntó como un niño de Academia que no entendiera un problema.

—No, el pergamino decía que recogerían los cuatro cuerpos. —¿Quién?, no tenía ni idea.

—De acuerdo. —0812 parecía listo para que le dijeran que podía iniciar.

—Bien, vamos. —Sasuke ordenó con la firmeza que le faltaba a su propio espíritu, al instante tanto Hinata como el niño asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron.

—Hum… —Pero Naruto se quedó ahí y luego de un breve titubeo lo sujetó de la sucia túnica—. ¿Puedo ir contigo? —En primera instancia Sasuke iba a gritarle que no y que se fuera por donde había venido, pero se encontró a sí mismo titubeando.

—Supongo… —Los dos echaron a andar eran cerca de las diez de la noche y la oscuridad era casi completa—. ¿Dónde va a estar tu objetivo? —Pero Naruto no contestó, en lugar de eso le sujetó más fuerte la playera. Sasuke creía conocer el lugar donde estaría el hombre que había elegido así que se encaminó allí tratando de no dudar.

Era una misión.

Una misión de Raíz.

Tenía que llevarla a cabo sin fallos, eso era lo que esperaba su padre.

Aquel hombre era malo, se lo merecía.

Solo tenía que hacerlo y ya está.

Naruto lo estaba siguiendo como una sombra, sin soltar un solo suspiro, nada que ver con el chiquillo inquieto y proactivo de siempre.

—Ya suéltame. —Sasuke siseó intentando zafarse de sus dedos, pero entonces un hombre los sujetó a los dos del cuello de la ropa.

—Aquí están otros dos. —Aunque a Sasuke le hubiera sido muy fácil soltarse no lo hizo porque no comprendía por qué querrían esos hombres a dos niños con apariencia de callejeros.

—Pásame uno. —No parecían ninjas, pero si lucían rudos y fuertes.

—¡Oye! —Naruto se quejó, pero Sasuke le hizo una seña para que no se resistiera, el rubio lo observó con enormes ojos azules ingenuos que no entendían nada.

—Éste es bonito. —El hombre que tenía a Naruto del cuello lo levantó para verlo mejor—. Aunque tiene unos bigotes muy raros en la cara.

—Seguro que con esos ojos nadie se fija mucho en los bigotes. —Era la primera vez que Sasuke era hecho a un lado en cuestión de belleza en comparación a Naruto, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—Éste tampoco está mal. —Sasuke fue alzado en vilo—. Tiene cara de niña. —Era una ofensa de las grandes y Naruto se echó a reír ruidosamente.

—Voy a matarte dobe. —Le gruñó entre dientes, pero Naruto no pudo contestar porque los dos hombres echaron a andar llevándolos como si solo se trataran de costales y no de dos niños que no les pertenecían.

—Van a estar bien calladitos, ¿eh? —El hombre le susurró a Sasuke en la oreja, tenía una voz apestosa y húmeda, daba asco.

—¿A dónde vamos dattebayo? —Naruto preguntó con curiosidad y por una vez Sasuke aprobó que fuera tan denso que no se enterara de nada.

—No te preocupes rubito. —El otro hombre le acarició a Naruto el cuello, el rubio se río.

—¡Me haces cosquillas! —Abrieron una pesada puerta y entraron a una especie de túnel mugriento, Sasuke estaba seguro de que en cualquier instante saltaría una rata.

—¿Los llevamos con el jefe?, están sucios pero parecen buena mercancía.

—Sí, sería lo mejor. —Notó que a Naruto empezaba a darle miedo, veía alrededor con aprehensión, como si le diera turbación estar encerrado en aquel oscuro y húmedo subterráneo.

—¿Dónde está el jefe?

—Donde siempre seguro. —Siguieron avanzando y de pronto dieron vuelta en un pasillo, los hombres ahogaron un grito, al frente, bañado por un rayo de luna Número 0812 estaba de pie con la katana ensangrentada colgando de su mano, a sus pies se desangraba un hombre gordo que hacía unos ruidos horribles mientras terminaba de morir.

—¡Jefe! —Naruto cayó al suelo cuando lo soltaron, Sasuke cayó grácilmente de pie.

—Malo y gordo. —Número 0812 se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que manchaba la blanca piel de su mejilla—. Como dijeron.

—¡Voy a matarte! —Uno de los hombres sacó una navaja, pero 0812 saltó a sus espaldas y pasó entre Naruto y Sasuke.

—Voy regresando. —Y sin más se fue.

—¡Atrápalo, mátalo! —Sasuke en realidad no tuvo tiempo de pensar, cuando aquel hombre se le fue encima dio una vuelta en el aire y lo pateó en el estomago tan duro que lo mandó volando a estrellarse con una pared.

—¡Chiquillo del…! —No eran competencia para él, podía matarlos en cualquier instante, solo tenía que hacerlo, con lo poco que entendía eran malos, habían planeado hacer algo con Naruto y con él, no sabía qué pero no era bueno, quizás venderlos como esclavos o algo así.

Eran malos y él sólo tenía que hacerlo.

Número 0812 lo había hecho, él también podía.

Intentó no ver al hombre que moría en un charco de sangre a sus pies.

Vamos, seguro que Itachi lo había hecho muchas veces, su hermano era un ANBU, el orgullo del clan. Podía hacerlo, podía hacerlo.

—¡Voy a matarte! —Activó el sharingan, no porqué lo necesitara si no solamente para darse valor, el kunai se deslizó entre sus dedos y lo enterró ahí donde sabía que estaba el corazón.

Plop. Plop. Plop.

No sabía que la sangre pudiera hacer ruidos tan raros, no sabía que podía gorgotear de esa manera, no sabía que tan horrible era ver los ojos de la otra persona mientras era asesinada y ver como la luz se perdía de sus orbes.

Quiso vomitar.

—Sasuke… —Naruto tenía al otro hombre boca abajo, sus ojos azules estaban increíblemente abiertos.

—Hazlo… —Su voz fue extraña.

—No puedo. —Naruto tembló—. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo?, no quiero hacerlo. **(2)**

—Si no lo haces te van a matar a ti. —En realidad no sabía qué pasaba si no lo hacían.

—Entonces prefiero morir yo. —Y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo en medio de la oscuridad. Ojos que no mentían y cuando declaraban algo era la verdad. Sasuke soltó un rugido, o fue un grito, o un lamento, no lo sabía. Luego lanzó un shuriken al cuello del hombre que apenas soltó un jadeo.

Era el líder de ese equipo.

Y conocía a Naruto.

Naruto no iba a hacerlo, era un tonto que creía en bondad y sonrisas y un mundo mejor. Era un idiota que seguía brillando aunque estuvieran hasta el cuello de basura en Raiz.

—Vámonos. —Dio media vuelta con las manos temblorosas y tuvo que contener el deseo de vomitar. Naruto lo tomó de un brazo y se lo apoyó en los hombros llevándolo de vuelta al punto de encuentro como alguna clase de enfermo.

0812 ya estaba ahí, limpiando su espada muy entretenido, Hinata también estaba ahí, no había ni una mancha de sangre en su ropa.

—¿Lo hicieron? —Pese a todo sonaba preocupada.

—Sí. —Sasuke afirmó con rotundidad.

—Bueno, vámonos. —0812 se puso de pie, pero Hinata miró largo y tendido a Naruto y luego a él. Ella sabía, ella siempre sabía, pero no dijo nada.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Si Itachi intentaba hacer memoria buscando algún momento de su vida en la que hubiera mantenido una conversación decente con alguien solo podría pensar en sus pláticas con Shisui.

Él era realmente malo socializando. Si no había un tema central que tratar, si no podía ir avanzando punto por punto, si no se trataban de tácticas o jutsus Itachi estaba completamente perdido.

Pero ahora tenía que forzarse a sí mismo a mantener una conversación y hacerlo adecuadamente. Una charla difícil que no tenía idea de cómo manejar. Pero tenía que hacerlo, era vital que lo hiciera.

—Sasuke. —Era domingo, pero su hermano no había ido a reunirse con Hinata y Naruto, se encontraba sentado en el corredor con los ojos fijos en el patio, viendo caer la lluvia con una apariencia tan sombría que provocaba escalofríos.

—Nii-san. —Cuando giró a verlo sus ojos estaban grises y desenfocados. Itachi recordó su primera misión ANBU, cuando se había visto en el espejo de su cuarto al volver tenía la misma expresión: Miseria, dolor, angustia. No sentir, simplemente no sentir.

—¿Quieres salir a pasear conmigo? —Sasuke negó con la cabeza, era la primera vez en toda su vida que se negaba a acompañarlo a algún lado—. En realidad, —Itachi suspiró y se sentó a un lado de él—, es algo que tiene que ver con entrenamiento, lamento tomar parte de tu tiempo libre…

—Entiendo. —Sasuke se puso de pie, su rostro no tenía expresión. Itachi sintió que una especie de dolor interno le arañaba el pecho, pero hizo el sentimiento a un lado.

—¿Te importa mojarte?

—No. —Los ojos de Sasuke estaban viendo a la lejanía, más allá del patio y la lluvia, más allá de la tierra mojada y Konoha.

—Vamos. —Caminaron en silencio bajo la lluvia y dentro de poco estaban tan empapados que el pelo les goteaba en la frente. Así lloraban siempre los Uchiha, bajo la lluvia, cuando nadie podía decir si eran lágrimas o agua, cuando la misma naturaleza escondía sus debilidades. A Itachi le hubiera gustado decirle a Sasuke que llorara, que aquella lluvia eran las lágrimas de su clan y las suyas. Pero no pudo. Era torpe con las palabras, siempre lo había sido, incluso si se trataba de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Así que siguieron caminando.

Llegaron hasta las cascadas, hacía viento y en definitiva el clima era horrible, pero no dijeron nada y se metieron en la diminuta cueva que los gennin usaban para jugar en sus ratos libres. Itachi se echó el cabello hacía adelante y lo exprimió para quitarle el exceso de agua, pero Sasuke se quedó quieto, sin moverse, apenas respirando.

—Sasuke, —no tenía caso intentar abordarlo de una u otra manera, era torpe con las palabras, siempre lo sería, solo esperaba que el sentimiento que quería enviar llegará a donde debía—, ¿sabes qué pasa con alguien cuando muere? —Enseguida Sasuke giró a verlo, por primera vez en días sus ojos mostraron cierto destello.

—¿Desaparece?

—No, no en realidad. —Itachi cerró los ojos, recordó una mente infantil donde los pájaros volaban, el arcoíris brillaba y dos niños de ojos color perla estaban sentados junto al río encendiendo incienso por el descanso de un enemigo—. Hay un lugar a dónde van todas las almas, el lugar donde todo se crea y donde todo regresa. —Le había tenido que pedir ayuda a Koh Hyuuga, porque nunca antes se había preocupado por su espíritu, por su religión o por un más allá—. Es el sitio donde nacemos y a donde regresamos.

—Pensé que cuando moríamos nos enterraban. —Sasuke pasó saliva.

—No siempre. —Itachi miró la lluvia—. Muchos shinobis mueren en el campo de batalla y sus cuerpos son comidos por los buitres, pero no importa, porque un cuerpo es solo un cuerpo, cuando mueres tu alma vuelve a ser libre y regresa al mundo elemental, el sitio donde puedes volver a nacer.

—¿Volver a nacer? —Descubrió que los ojos de Sasuke se encendían con esperanza y por un momento él también creyó en lo que estaba diciendo, en un sitio que superaba la vida y la muerte, un lugar donde se podía volver a empezar.

—No tengas miedo cuando mates a alguien Sasuke. —Sujetó la mano de su hermano y desenrolló sus dedos uno a uno, tal y como lo había hecho Hiashi Hyuuga y solo hasta entonces fue consciente de qué, contra todo pronóstico, el líder Hyuuga amaba a su hija—. Si un enemigo tiene que matarte lo intentara, ese es el destino de un shinobi. —Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos y bebía de sus palabras, con la adoración que siempre le había profesado—. Cuando vuelvas a casa enciende incienso por el descanso de tu enemigo, pide que vuelva a éste mundo con un cuerpo y un propósito diferentes, que en esta ocasión no se enfrenten sus destinos. —Estaba repitiendo todo como un loro, pero no podía hacerlo de otra manera, él también quería creerlo, deseaba creerlo, necesitaba creerlo.

—Yo… —Sasuke bajó la mirada, pasó saliva—. Tenía miedo.

—No eres un monstruo Sasuke. —Tenía que entenderlo, solo de ese modo superaría su destino y no se torcería como él—. La aldea manda y es tu deber como shinobi obedecer, asesinar es el trabajo de un shinobi, pero cuando vuelves a casa eres tú de nuevo, solo Sasuke, ¿entiendes?

—Creo… —Sus mejillas tan pálidas se sonrojaron tenuemente—. Hinata siempre es Hinata, incluso ese día… —Itachi sabía a lo que se refería, Hinata había elegido cuidadosamente a su objetivo; un hombre que prostituía niños, de hecho la región era reconocida por esa clase de negocios, Sasuke y Naruto habían sido atrapados por tratantes sin darse cuenta. Pero Hinata lo había sabido y aún así se había acercado sigilosamente por atrás, había parado su corazón con un golpe Junken y luego de tenderlo cuidadosamente en el suelo había dado una rápida y corta reverencia antes de irse. Sin miedo, sin dolor innecesario, como una dulce y anhelada muerte.

Si Hinata había llorado en su casa Itachi no tenía manera de saberlo y respetaría sus deseos de permanecer fuerte y entera como la Hyuuga que era mientras estaba en misión. Pero su hermano era otro asunto, Sasuke no solo era su alumno y subordinado, Sasuke era la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

—Hinata-dono a tenido un entrenamiento especial como Hyuuga, por eso no parece cambiar mucho.

—Hum… —Sasuke sujetó sus tobillos y a Itachi le pareció que vagamente recobraba a su hermano, ese que sonreía y tenía las mejillas rojas—. Los Hyuuga siempre tienen el mismo rostro, ¿verdad?

—¿El mismo? —Itachi parpadeó y Sasuke le sonrió tímidamente.

—El otro día Naruto y yo jugamos a gritarle "Hyuuga" a todos los que salían de la casa de Hinata y todos volteaban a vernos con ese rostro sin expresión. —Sasuke ladeó la cabeza—. Nadie se enoja ni esta triste, ni emocionado ni nada, solo Hinata que es amable y ese Neji que parece que quiere matarnos. —Los únicos recuerdos que Itachi tenía de Neji era del niño que había dicho que todos esperaban que Hinata muriera y el recuerdo de él en el río oyendo a Koh (y ese recuerdo ni siquiera le pertenecía a él).

—No creo que Neji-kun quiera matarlos. —Itachi intercedió gentil, pero Sasuke giró a verlo como si hubiera dicho una gran tontería, semejante expresión lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Por supuesto que sí, desde que sabe que Hinata y yo entrenamos para que bloquee el sharingan está furioso. —Itachi sintió un pinchazo en el estomago.

—¿Le ayudas a Hinata-dono a bloquear tu sharingan? —Eso podría explicar por qué había podido percibir su genjutsu aun cuando había sido tan sutil.

—No es tanto así. —Sasuke soltó un enorme suspiro—. Yo intento meterla en genjutsu y ella intenta salir, los dos entrenamos. —Sasuke puso morros—. Pero últimamente no puedo atraparla ni cinco minutos.

—¿Y cuando lo hacen? —Itachi estaba francamente sorprendido.

—En la formación del lunes… —Sasuke arrastró un pie por el suelo apenado—. Es que tenemos que estar tanto tiempo de pie sin hacer nada…

—¿Y no los han atrapado?

—Meto en genjutsu también a los que están alrededor. —Sasuke dio un parpadeo—. Así no se enteran de nada. —Itachi no podía creerlo, uno que otro lunes había echado una ojeada a los niños de pie en medio de la formación y jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que estaban peleando con sus mentes.

—¿Y Naruto-kun?

—Naruto es un idiota. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos—. Él solo no se saldría del genjutsu, pero el zorro lo despierta. — _El zorro lo despierta._ Itachi sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y observó a su hermano con un sentimiento de alarma alojado en la garganta.

¿Creía que Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata seguían siendo los mismos después de entrar a Raíz?, pues estaba equivocado, ellos estaban creciendo en las sombras, deslizándose entre las trampas, siendo niños traviesos en la oscuridad.

—¿Cómo sabes que el zorro lo despierta?

—Una vez entré a su mente, así como entro en la de Hinata (cuando me deja), había un lugar lleno de túneles húmedos y un enorme zorro dentro de una jaula. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Antes Naruto le tenía mucho miedo, pero ahora habla con él… a veces…

—¿Tú le tienes miedo? —Itachi intentó parecer desinteresado, Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Es que ese día me acordé por qué Naruto había tenido miedo cuando esos hombres nos bajaron a ese lugar húmedo y oscuro así que decidí que no iba a asustarme.

—Eso es muy valiente de tu parte. —Itachi le tocó el hombro, la playera estaba húmeda, pescarían un buen resfriado—. Vámonos a casa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Puedes sentarte Itachi. —El Hokage señaló con amabilidad e Itachi se sentó a modo ceremonial, la espalda bien recta, alrededor de la mesa se encontraban Danzou y los dos consejeros, un poco más atrás del Hokage Kakashi hacía guardia con el uniforme ANBU que lo volvía una sombra entre las sombras.

—¿En qué puedo servirles? —Itachi hizo una pronunciada reverencia provocando que sus cabellos rozaran la mesa.

—No intentes congraciarte niño. —La voz de Homura cortó el aire como un cuchillo—. Danzou-san ya nos tiene al tanto de tus planes. —Itachi levantó lentamente la mirada, sin mover un solo musculo del rostro.

—¿Podría por favor explicarse?

—Sabes perfectamente bien que el objetivo de que tus subordinados entraran a Raíz era para volverlos ninjas obedientes. —Danzou estaba conteniendo su rabia, lo notaba en la manera en que respiraba—. Pero no se cansan de romper las reglas.

—Quizás no son tan obedientes como el resto de sus compañeros, —Itachi intentó mantener un tono bajo—, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo, el resto de los chicos de Raíz han pasado años siendo entrenados bajo las normas de…

—¡No!, —Danzou lo interrumpió golpeando con las palmas en la mesa—, tú sabías que ellos nunca obedecerían, dejaste que entraran a Raíz para volverlos más fuertes y luego planeas que vuelvan contigo habiendo usado la organización. ¡No te lo permitiré!

—Yo… —Itachi sentía que las palabras se volvían filosas en su lengua—. Nunca quise que ellos formaran parte de Raíz.

—¡Mientes!, —Danzou le mandó una profunda y fría mirada—, traición es lo único que ustedes los Uchiha son capaces de…

—Basta. —El tercero suspiró, se le notaba cansado—. Itachi, lo voy a resumir para ti, Danzou tiene la creencia de que tu equipo no es leal a Konoha si no a ti.

—Eso es ridículo. —Itachi iba a continuar, pero dio un leve parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza—. Me retracto, es posible que Sasuke sienta cierta devoción por mí más fuerte que por su aldea.

—No es posible, es un hecho. —Danzou gruñó.

—Pero solo es en ese caso particular. —Itachi alzó la barbilla.

—¿Qué me dices del Kyuuby? —Koharu, la vieja consejera, pronunció con una voz tan cascada como la de un cuervo—. El perfil psicológico que se le realizó demuestra que fue forzado a una vida de dolor por los aldeanos, ¿insinúas que él podría amar más Konoha que a ti? —Instantáneamente vino a él el recuerdo de Naruto sonrojado diciéndole que lo amaba, pero lo hizo a un lado con prontitud.

—Naruto-kun ama Konoha. —Y de eso estaba seguro—. Ama sus árboles, ama sus montañas, ama su tierra, él ama a su aldea.

—Aparentemente eso también apareció en el perfil psicológico. —Koharu desenrolló un pergamino y paseó un largo y huesudo dedo por las palabras—. Pero aquí, justo aquí, ¿crees que él ama más a Konoha o a ti? —La anciana mujer pegó en el papel varias veces con su dedo para probar su punto, Itachi sintió la boca seca.

—He de aceptar que desconozco la respuesta.

—Él tampoco estaba seguro. —La mujer hizo el pergamino a un lado y lo miró fijo a los ojos, como si viera en él alguna especie de enemigo en potencia.

—¿Qué hay de la niña? —Homura se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

—La niña es un Hyuuga. —Danzou hizo un gesto vago con la mano—. Y obedecerá a su clan de no ser que Hiashi Hyuuga diga lo contrario.

—No estés tan seguro. —Koharu lo miró de malos modos—. Está en esa edad. Una mujer puede hacer estupideces por amor.

—Tiene once años. —Itachi no supo por qué lo dijo y tampoco por qué alzó la voz, por un momento se sintió tan ridículo como cuando a los siete años en la Academia un par de niñas rodaron por el suelo estirándose el cabello por sentarse a su lado.

—Once años es una edad bastante común para enamorarse en las chicas. —Koharu lo observó ofendida.

—No en Hinata-dono. —Itachi apretó los dientes.

—Oh. —El Tercero se echó a reír llamando la atención de todos los presentes quienes lo miraron sin entender—. Dejen de darle vueltas al asunto, es obvio que Itachi está en negación.

—¿Negación? —Koharu giró a verlo como si se tratara de un pedófilo en potencia.

—Ha cuidado de ella desde que tiene siete años, por supuesto que no quiere que se enamore.

—¿Cómo un hermano mayor? —Homura parpadeó e Itachi respiró hondo.

—Lamento discernir de todos ustedes, pero la razón por la que he dicho lo anterior es porque Hinata-dono no ha dado muestras de particular interés romántico hacía nadie y mucho menos hacía mi persona.

—Los hombres nunca se enteran de nada. —Koharu bufó—. Espero que esa niña jamás sufra la desdicha de enamorarse de ti Uchiha Itachi. —La idea era del todo ridícula así que Itachi no comentó nada al respecto.

—No estamos aquí para hablar de amores infantiles. —Danzou golpeó con su bastón en el suelo—. Estamos aquí para decidir qué es lo mejor para Konoha y éste equipo no lo es.

—Hay una petición, —el Sandaime suspiró, Kakashi se adelantó y dejó un papel sobre la mesa—, de parte de Hiashi Hyuuga.

—¿Qué quiere? —Homura entrecerró los ojos, sospechoso.

—Más bien es un ultimátum, solicita que Itachi Uchiha siga siendo el instructor de Hinata-dono en Raíz o de caso contrario vuelva a la mansión Hyuuga. —Aquello era tan sorpresivo que Itachi sintió como sus dedos daban un pulso.

—¿Por qué?, —Danzou tenía los dientes apretados—, los Uchiha y los Hyuuga se odian.

—Hinata-dono es la heredera del clan Hyuuga, no se le puede obligar a ningún clan que entregue su heredero a Raíz, —el Tercero colocó un puño bajo su barbilla—, si Hiashi Hyuuga quiere a su hija de vuelta tendríamos que entregársela.

—La niña ha llegado demasiado lejos como para entregarla de nuevo a su clan. —Koharu intercedió con rapidez y solo hasta entonces Itachi se dio cuenta del juego que el Sandaime estaba jugando.

—Tienes razón. —El Tercero asintió con la cabeza—. Hinata-dono es la kunnoichi más avanzada de su edad, incluso en Raíz, sería una lástima no aprovecharla adecuadamente.

—Pero eso no explica por qué Hiashi desea que su hija siga bajo el cuidado de un Uchiha. —Danzou miró alrededor con sospecha, como si las trampas estuvieran por saltar a su alrededor.

—En realidad es fácil de explicar. —El Tercero giró hacía Kakashi—. Puedes descubrirte. —Enseguida Kakashi se retiró la máscara, su rostro sin expresión parecía el de un fantasma—. Kakashi, podrías decirme, en el tiempo que pasaste con el Equipo Cuervo en la aldea de la Arena, ¿te pareció que Itachi buscaba por el bienestar y crecimiento de todos en su equipo?

—Sí señor.

—Y cuando inició el entrenamiento en Raíz, ¿hubo algo que te llamara la atención en el comportamiento de Itachi con respecto a Hinata-dono?

—Hubo una cosa. —Kakashi ladeó ligeramente la cabeza—. Él pidió que Hinata-dono no formara parte de los baños comunitarios, en cambio no solicitó lo mismo para Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun.

—¿Dio alguna razón para ese comportamiento?

—Él dijo que Hinata-dono era una señorita de una familia noble, que no era apropiado. —Kakashi giró a ver a Itachi, sin decir nada.

—Hiashi Hyuuga es un hombre inteligente. —El Hokage se dirigió a Danzou—. Hinata-dono es importante como kunnoichi, pero también como heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, el comportamiento de Itachi le asegura que su hija se encuentra a salvo.

—Si no podemos deshacer éste equipo… —Danzou miró fijo a Itachi—. Y si no podemos cambiar al instructor, entonces exijo un control más fuerte sobre el clan Uchiha.

—De acuerdo. —El Hokage asintió, pese a que Itachi sabía lo mal que eso caería en su padre.

—Y en cuanto al otro asunto… —Danzou miró de reojo a Itachi.

—Un asunto que como bien sabes no podemos tratar ahora. —Los ojos del Tercero se enfriaron.

—Sí, claro… —Danzou pegó con su bastón en el suelo—. No intentes traicionarnos Itachi, o puede que te topes con la persona que menos hubieras esperado.

—Mi honor, mi orgullo y mi vida están con la aldea. —Y repetirlo sin que nadie le creyera empezaba a cansarlo.

—Lo sé Itachi, puedes irte. —De nuevo hizo una reverencia y salió del salón. Afuera hacía un aire frío, de la clase de días que la mayoría de la gente usaba en encerrarse en su casa y beber chocolate caliente.

¿Tendría su madre chocolate caliente?, no, su madre era más de hacer té, así había sido siempre.

—¡Gracias por su compra! —Distraído por los recientes y adversos eventos giró la mirada y se encontró con Shisui saliendo de la florería Yamanaka, llevaba un ramo modesto en las manos y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío.

—¿Tachi? —Hacía tiempo que no hablaban, pero aun así Shisui corrió hacía él con el ánimo de siempre—. ¿Es cierto que te regresaron a Raíz?, ¿tan mal ANBU eras?

—No estamos precisamente para bromas, ¿sabes? —El peso de lo que había sucedido hace poco aún le hundía los hombros.

—No me digas, ¿reunión de vejestorios?

—Van a poner más vigilancia en el clan. —Los dos echaron a andar hacía la zona Uchiha—. Esto no le va a gustar a Ottou-san.

—A tu padre no le gusta nada. —Shisui chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Ahora por qué?

—Creen que estoy entrenando al Equipo Cuervo para que solo obedezca mis órdenes y que los estoy haciendo fuertes para mis propios fines.

—Sí. —Shisui asintió con la cabeza—. Es que para planes malvados te pintas solo.

—Incluso me acusaron de manipular los sentimientos de Hinata-dono. —Esta vez Shisui se río, algo que no le cayó demasiado bien a su primo.

—Deberías haberles dicho la verdad, que esa niña apenas te soporta.

—Quizás no compartamos un vinculo de cariño, pero…

—¿Eres tonto? —Shisui le dio con el ramo de flores en la cara, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Itachi se encontró con pétalos blancos entre los labios—. Esa niña no te adora más porque no puede.

—Esa es una exageración. —Itachi frunció el ceño mientras Shisui se lamentaba acomodando el ramo que había maltratado.

—Claro que no, ella misma me lo dijo. —Shisui se echó al ramo al hombro y probó de hacer una voz aguda—. "S-sí, quiero a Uchiha-san". —Como imitación de Hinata, era muy pobre, pero aun así Itachi lo miró desconfiado.

—Ella no diría eso.

—Bueno, casi tuve que obligarla a decirlo. —Shisui se encogió de hombros y echó a caminar nuevamente—. Quedó terriblemente agradecida después de que pediste que no compartiera el baño comunitario.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Itachi giró hacía él con brusquedad, pero Shisui simplemente soltó un suspiro volviendo a golpearlo con el ramo.

—Me los topé un domingo que jugaban a ser atrapados por sus invocaciones. Esos cuervitos tuyos solo saben jugar cosas peligrosas. —Luego sonrió ampliamente—. Con éste clima se me antoja un chocolate caliente, ¿crees que tu madre quiera hacerlo?, le compré éste ramo para pedir disculpas por no visitarla últimamente, pero lo has echado a perder.

—¿Qué yo lo eché a perder? —Itachi frunció el ceño, pero Shisui ya le había vuelto a dar con el ramo, montones de pétalos blancos en el aire.

—¡Le diré a tía Mikoto que eres un celoso rompe ramos enamorador de niñas de otros clanes! —Y si la mitad de la calle no había oído esa vergonzosa declaración Itachi tendría mucha, mucha suerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** En mi mente ingenua había pensado que 21 hojas iban a ser suficientes para Raíz, bueno, me equivoque.

Aclaraciones

 **1** Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi Naruto, en el capítulo de relleno dónde el equipo 8 y Naruto andan en busca de un bicho para rastrear a Sasuke tanto a mí como a mi hermana nos sorprendió que Hinata matara a un ninja sin ninguna traba (siendo uno de los pocos personajes que se les vio asesinando hablando de la generación de los novatos). Después de pensarlo mucho creo que tanto ella como Neji tuvieron alguna clase de educación especial, ya que ninguno de los dos parece indispuesto ante el hecho de asesinar.

 **2** Siguiendo el mismo hilo de pensamiento lo cierto es que Naruto nunca asesinó a nadie en la serie (increíble pero cierto), Sasuke la verdad es que tampoco, pero él fue por causas externas y no porque no estuviera preparado para hacerlo. No es que el Naruto de mi fanfic no pueda matar, si no que elige no hacerlo, quisiera continuar la esencia que tenía el Naruto de la serie, el chico que podía cambiar al mundo.

 **Los lectores preguntan**

 **1** En realidad que un heredero de un clan éste en Raíz no es precisamente lo habitual, pero Hiashi Hyuuga sabe mover sus cartas, no se preocupen demasiado.

 **2** Aquí les tengo a Shisui de vuelta, dándole de ramazos a su primo, ¡disfrútenlo!

 **3** Sé que muchos odian a Danzou, pero mientras escribía poniéndome desde su punto de vista lo cierto es que ese Equipo Cuervo se está saliendo de control (creo que hasta Itachi se está empezando a preocupar), así que el pobre y desconfiado hombre tiene sus razones (pero sigan odiándolo si quieren).

 **4** Hubo una frase de ustedes que me mato: "Ese momento donde haces un fanfic ItaHinaSasuNaru y los lectores te piden KakaHina" jajaja, ustedes solo quieren ver el mundo arder, ¿verdad?

 **5** Esta vez me enfoque en los hermanos Uchiha. Vamos Sasuke, ¿quién dice que te hago a un lado?, en cuanto al amor. Bueno, los niños tienen once años así que no falta demasiado para el romance infantil (por ahora no creo que nos encontremos otra cosa).

A todos gracias por leer. Son los mejores.

 _07 de Marzo del 2017 Martes._


	15. Telarañas

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 15: Telarañas**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Naruto abrió los ojos, se dio media vuelta y escuchó un gruñido.

—Te me estas clavando en las costillas.

—Lo siento. —Automáticamente se retiró antes de que a Sasuke se le ocurriera darle un codazo, alrededor las respiraciones pausadas del resto de los chicos de Raíz eran como un suave arrullo. Aun así Naruto se removió inquieto y volvió a pegarse lo más posible a la espalda de Sasuke.

—Es en serio. —Sasuke gruñó—. Deja de pegarte. —No podía evitarlo, tenía miedo.

A ser sincero la noche siempre le daba miedo, ya sea que estuviera en su departamento o en Raíz, en las misiones no era así porque estaba con Hinata y Sasuke, además ahí también estaba Itachi-taichou. Pero Raíz era diferente, en Raíz la oscuridad se le metía por los pulmones y le perforaba los huesos, era una oscuridad que se podía tocar, Naruto no estaba muy seguro de cómo explicarlo.

Todo había empezado con el chakra del zorro, mucha gente con batas se habían reunido a su alrededor, luego había sido evaluado por un montón de shinobis con máscara de ANBU y finalmente habían empezado un lento proceso para usar el chakra del zorro, ¿el resultado?

—"No soy algo que puedas usar, mocoso". —El zorro. Enorme, peludo, oscuro y malévolo.

Aterrorizado Naruto se había negado a intentar usar el chakra del zorro, pese a que lo sentía burbujeando en su estomago. Una, otra y otra vez habían intentado forzarlo con varios métodos hasta que Itachi-taichou había aparecido en medio de ellos, los ojos oscuros y fríos.

—"Es suficiente". —Eso había sido todo y el entrenamiento del chakra rojo había terminado. Pero aunque el entrenamiento hubiera terminado eso no quería decir que el zorro también se hubiera ido, al contrario, a veces Naruto se dormía y se encontraba a sí mismo en un sótano oscuro, mugriento y húmedo, al frente había una enorme jaula y el zorro se encontraba dentro.

—"Acércate mocoso, para que te huela" —Una vez Naruto había sido tan ingenuo de avanzar un par de pasos hacía él y el zorro le había tirado un zarpazo que apenas había alcanzado a esquivar.

Aquella bestia era malvada. Le daba miedo a él. Y si le daba miedo a él le daría miedo a los demás.

Naruto por fin entendió por qué los aldeanos lo trataban tan mal, comprendió que el bestial zorro que tantas muertes había causado en el pasado se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo… y a veces Naruto sentía que el zorro y él eran uno solo.

—"Si tu mueres, yo muero". —El zorro se lo había dicho con aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre. Y Naruto por fin entendió por qué había gente que quería matarlo.

Un domingo en la soledad de su habitación lloró, lloró hecho un ovillo bajo las sábanas, porque como si hubieran abierto el telón para que pudiera ver comprendió que él, NarutoUzumaki, era un zorro maldito y siempre lo sería.

Generalmente los domingos Sasuke, Hinata y él se reunían para practicar, pero Naruto mandó un sapo con el recado de que no iría porque le dolía la panza, de cualquier manera últimamente Sasuke y Hinata se sentaban uno al frente del otro en posición ceremonial y jugaban a destrozarse con las mentes, Naruto se aburría horriblemente cuando hacían eso, él no tenía genjutsu para meterse en la mente de los demás y tampoco tenía el Byakugan para contrarrestar, además era un juego peligroso porque si el zorro se molestaba lo despertaba de malas maneras.

Pero no era cierto que le dolía la panza, era solo que no quería sentarse en el pasto mientras Sasuke y Hinata se veían fijamente a los ojos sin moverse por horas. Sasuke y Hinata sabían lo del zorro, pero él no se los había dicho y sus compañeros no parecían tener intención de sacar el tema a colación.

¿Qué pensarían?, a veces Naruto veía largo y tendido a Sasuke pensándolo, suponía que Sasuke intentaría verle el lado práctico, intentar sacar provecho de la situación, Hinata lo aceptaría, como aceptaba todo en su vida. Ninguno de los dos le tendría miedo ni lo apartarían, pero últimamente Naruto tenía miedo de acabar lastimándolos.

Una vez el zorro había destruido media aldea, ¿qué lo separaba de destruir a sus amigos?, ¿acaso él era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo en la jaula? Naruto ya se había dado cuenta que cuando se exaltaba el chakra del zorro se le escapaba, en una ocasión incluso había tomado forma burbujeando a su alrededor.

No sabía controlarlo, esa era la verdad.

Pero si actuaba tontamente, si reía por todo y se esforzaba en no preocuparse el chakra del zorro se apagaba, como si no fuera necesario o no tuviera intención de salir a flote. El chakra se descontrolaba cuando se enojaba, como si el odio fuera su motor.

¿A quién decirle?, ¿cómo controlarlo?, ¿qué harían en Raiz si se enteraban que cualquier cambio en él podía provocar el escape del Kyuuby?, quería decírselo a Itachi-taichou, pero desde que habían entrado en Raíz su capitán se había transformado, sus ojos eran oscuros y fríos, sin rastro de amabilidad. Sus órdenes eran precisas y certeras, había algo a su alrededor, como una aura que no tolerara fallos. Los sábados su capitán volvía a ser el mismo de antes, pero Naruto se encontraba demasiado entusiasmado disfrutando sus entrenamientos de los sábados como para echarlos a perder con sus pensamientos sombríos.

Y volvía al punto de partida.

Naruto sabía, porque el zorro se lo había dicho, que disfrutaba la batalla y que ansiaba destruir la aldea que lo había encerrado por tanto tiempo. Al zorro le gustaba matar y por eso Naruto se juró que no mataría, no a menos que no hubiera otra opción, sería su último recurso, era una promesa.

—"Es una buena promesa". —Hinata le había dicho encogiéndose de hombros.

—"Tenía que venir de ti". —Sasuke había rodado los ojos, pero ambos lo habían entendido. Sus amigos eran los mejores.

Y como eran los mejores tenía que protegerlos de algún modo.

Salió a caminar, porque era domingo y su departamento lucía más solo y gris que nunca, alrededor la gente lo veía y caminaba más rápido, ahora ya nadie lo insultaba y cuando se le ocurría entrar a una tienda nadie lo echaba, pero sentía que las personas contenían el aliento cuando él estaba cerca, como si supieran de lo que era capaz y le tuvieran miedo.

Naruto no quería darle miedo a nadie, nunca lo había querido.

A veces le mandaba cartas a Gaara contándole, no muchas porque no era muy diligente escribiendo y hacía tantos borrones que siempre tenía que pasar las cartas en limpio. Gaara primero le había contestado cartas tan breves que parecían recados, pero poco a poco había ido explayándose. La letra de Gaara al principio había sido muy irregular, pero actualmente tenía una caligrafía muy bonita, a Naruto le daba corte que sus respuestas tuvieran la letra tan gorda y chueca así que se esforzaba en escribir un poco mejor.

" _Hola Gaara, ¿cómo estás?, yo sigo ahí donde te dije que me habían metido, Itachi-taichou dice que no puedo hablar de eso, el entrenamiento es muy raro pero tampoco puedo hablar de eso, y cuando es de noche… pero tampoco puedo decirlo. ¡Ah!, el sábado una persona (no puedo decir quién) cumplió su palabra y me enseñó un jutsu genial, ¡ahora puedo hacer montones de copias de mí mismo!,_ _ **(1)**_ _los domingos juego a formar tantos como pueda y luego los voy contando, ¡la última vez hice ciento veintidós copias!, aunque luego me dormí como tres horas mientras Hinata-chan y Sasuke-teme seguían sentados viéndose a los ojos, ¿qué tanto se ven?, yo los veo y parpadeo, no sé cómo ellos no lo hacen._

 _¿Cómo te va con tus hermanos?, ¿es divertido estar en equipo con ellos?, ¿ya lograste que tu hermano deje de temblar cuando entrenan juntos?, ¡te dije que tu hermana te aceptaría!, ella se veía muy preocupada cuando estabas en el hospital, ¡yo también quiero tener hermanos!, bueno, Sasuke-teme y Hinata-chan son como hermanos para mí, uh, me voy, se me acaba la tinta"_

Hinata decía que también ella le escribía de vez en cuando a Gaara, aunque ambos se cuidaban de mencionarlo cuando Sasuke estaba escuchando porque si no se enojaba de tal manera que les gritaba que era un par de tontos hasta que les dolían las orejas.

Quizás debía ir por más tinta y hacerle una carta más larga a Gaara, cuando Gaara escribía siempre mencionaba las cosas nuevas que aprendía, no solo jutsus y taijutsu, también le hablaba de historia, libros, paisajes; Gaara era muy listo y lo que no entendía lo buscaba en la biblioteca. Naruto lo que no sabía se lo preguntaba a Sasuke y si Sasuke no sabía se lo preguntaban a Itachi, era más sencillo.

—"Tinta". —Había ido caminando sin cuidado por la calle y al dar una vuelta en una esquina había hecho caer a un hombre al suelo.

—"Uh". —En acto reflejo (y condicionado por las reacciones de Hinata) extendió una mano intentando ayudarlo a pararse—. "Lo siento". —Pero el hombre había gritado, gritado como si hubiera visto a un monstruo y había echado a correr en dirección contraria.

Bueno, era un monstruo después de todo.

—"Tú debes ser Naruto-kun" —Con sorpresa había girado la mirada, había un hombre ahí con el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta y una cicatriz muy rara debajo de los ojos—. "Soy Iruka, un sensei de la Academia, se suponía que algún día serías mi alumno, pero formaste parte del Equipo Cuervo antes".

—"Hum…" —Naruto no tenía mucho que decir, no recordaba muy bien sus pocos días en la Academia, así que no tenía una idea exacta de lo que era un sensei, Itachi era su Taichou y en Raíz no había algo como un maestro.

—"¿Quieres ir por un ramen?", —el hombre parecía amable—, "yo invito".

—Naruto. —Un codazo de Sasuke lo sacó de sus recuerdos devolviéndolo a la realidad; de alguna manera se había ovillado detrás de su amigo, como una molesta garrapata—. Solo duérmete, ¿sí?.

—Sí. —Naruto cerró los ojos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, se encontraba en su habitación y por un momento se sintió desubicada, pero luego recordó que era domingo y que era el segundo domingo del mes así que a Naruto le tocaba ir a dormir a casa de Sasuke. Los domingos primero y tercero ella iba al departamento de Naruto a ver películas, el segundo y cuarto Naruto iba al clan Uchiha.

El domingo pasado habían visto una película que se llamaba Zootopia, **(2)** a Hinata le había enternecido muchísimo la protagonista, Naruto en cambio estaba completamente cautivado por el zorro e incluso había moqueado un poco en la escena donde le habían puesto un bozal.

—"Es como yo". —Cierta similitud sí que había, pero Hinata no había dicho nada al respecto.

Aun no amanecía del todo, pero Hinata se levantó frotándose un ojo, ese día Sasuke, Naruto y ella habían decidido que harían una misión de supervivencia en el área de entrenamiento 44. Naruto estaba aburrido de que Sasuke y ella enfrentaran sus dojutsus, así que Sasuke había decidido que se pasarían todo el día jugando a la supervivencia.

En Raíz habían mencionado que el área 44 también era conocida como el Bosque de la Muerte, tenía un nombre lo suficientemente rimbombante como para que Naruto se emocionara hasta el infinito y Sasuke se sintiera lo suficientemente estimulado para hacer a un lado el entrenamiento del sharingan.

Hinata por su parte se preguntaba si acaso no se meterían en problemas…

Sin perder más tiempo se colocó su pantalón a tres cuartos y una chamarra holgada, en Raíz todos tenían el mismo uniforme negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo, los Hyuuga usualmente no usaban ese tipo de ropa así que se sentía incomoda.

—El almuerzo… —Con premura se dirigió al comedor y encendió la estufa, como iban a jugar a la supervivencia solo almorzarían y Hinata se había ofrecido a llevar la comida. Con jitomate para Sasuke y no demasiadas verduras para Naruto. En lo que el arroz terminaba de coserse preparó un termo con té y estaba formando las bolitas para los onigiri cuando Neji entró a la cocina.

Por un momento muy largo ambos se vieron a los ojos, ella con una bola de arroz en las manos y él con su mochila al hombro. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que Neji había crecido, y aunque delgado se le notaban los músculos de los brazos y las piernas.

—Buenos días. —Al final las palabras salieron solas de su boca. Pero Neji no le contestó, en lugar de eso siguió su camino al refrigerador como si no la hubiera escuchado. Hinata se preguntó si debía intentar decir alguna otra cosa, pero no se le ocurrió nada así que siguió envolviendo los onigiri en las hojas de alga.

—¿Esa es su función en su equipo?, ¿hacer la comida? —Neji seguía dándole la espalda mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador, pero Hinata sintió su voz fría golpearla.

—Yo me ofrecí. —Con delicadeza empezó a colocar las bolas de arroz en la lonchera—. ¿Va-vas a entrenar Neji-niisan?

—Sí. —Neji se paró brusco cerrando el refrigerador—. ¿Y usted?, ¿va a ir a jugar? —Si era sincera era un entrenamiento de "jugar a la supervivencia" así que no estaba muy segura.

—Voy a entrenar. —Contestó bajito, aunque era una media mentira.

—¿Dónde? —Neji giró a verla, sus ojos lucían tormentosos—. No quiero toparme con usted y sus ridículos amigos.

—Mis amigos no… —Iba a continuar una férrea defensa, pero no pudo hacerlo, Neji dio largos trancos hacía ella invadiendo su espacio personal.

—¿Ya es lo suficientemente fuerte para discutir Hinata-sama? —Nunca le había prestado atención a los ojos de Neji, o quizás es que nunca había visto sus ojos tan de cerca, tenía líneas oscuras debajo de los parpados, como si no durmiera bien.

—¿E-estas bien?, —por instinto levantó la mano hacía él—, tienes ojeras.

—Estoy bien. —Neji le atrapó la mano en el aire apretando sus dedos unos contra los otros, estaba tan enojado que una vena se le marcaba en el cuello.

—Hum… —Aunque le dolía un poco no se quejó y tampoco intentó soltarse, solo lo vio, con aquellos ojos que eran una copia de los suyos.

—No crea que va a vencerme Hinata-sama. —Neji fue entrelazando sus dedos, como alguna especie de serpiente oscura que se enroscara sobre ella—. No importa cuánto lo intente. —Hinata entreabrió los labios, Neji la empujó suavemente contra la pared, sus ojos fijos en ella—. Su destino nunca sobrepasara el mío, si usted se rebela yo también lo haré.

—Neji-niisan. —¿Por qué la estaba rodeando con toda esa oscuridad?, ¿de dónde había salido?—. N-no te entiendo.

—No me entiende. —Lentamente Neji soltó su mano, no había usado fuerza al someterla contra la pared, pero de alguna manera había sido aterrador—. No puede seguir siendo una niña para siempre Hinata-sama. —Hinata quiso decirle que él también era un niño, pero se dio cuenta con sorpresa que no lo era, de alguna manera mientras ella jugaba con Sasuke y Naruto a realizar invocaciones y correr por los campos de entrenamiento su primo se había transformado en algo diferente.

Pero antes de que pudiera reponerse del descubrimiento Neji dio media vuelta, tomó la mochila que había dejado sobre la silla y salió.

—¡Nee-chan! —Apenas Neji desapareció Hanabi entró corriendo, vestía un bonito yukata rosa—. ¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días. —Aun aturdida Hinata abrazó a su hermana que se había lanzado contra su cintura contándole todo lo que había hecho en la semana que no la había visto y pidiéndole de almorzar.

—Por supuesto. —Finalmente le acarició al descuido la cabeza—. ¿Quieres té?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke terminó de comer el bento que había hecho Hinata y soltó un largo suspiro de satisfacción, la verdad no estaba seguro si cocinaba mejor Hinata o su madre, pero le gustaba la comida de las dos.

—¡Hinata-chan, esto esta delicioso! —Como siempre Naruto comía sin delicadeza y salpicando todo a su alrededor, pese a que Itachi había intentado una y otra vez enseñarle modales en la mesa.

—¿Listos? —Asumiendo su papel de líder Sasuke se apretó el protector gennin contra la frente.

—¡Listos dattebayo! —Naruto también se paró de un salto apretando su protector mientras Hinata recogía los trastes y los ponía dentro de su mochila.

—De esto se trata. —Sasuke extendió un mapa sobre el suelo, había visto un mapa del Bosque Prohibido en Raíz y lo había memorizado con el sharingan, no había sido muy difícil crear una copia casi exacta—. Vamos a entrar por aquí. —Sasuke señaló un punto—. Y vamos a salir por aquí. —Acto seguido señaló un punto pegado a las montañas—. Esta área tiene protección por parte de jounnins, así que no se dejen atrapar o la próxima vez que nos castiguen con quitar la mala hierba de los campos lo harán solos.

—¡Hai! —Naruto y Hinata asintieron parándose derechitos.

—He oído que hay muchas bestias poderosas y cosas peligrosas. —Sasuke guardó el mapa—. Así que vamos a ir juntos esta vez.

—Yo escuche que aquí se hace el examen para Chunnin. —Naruto brincó en su mismo lugar.

—El examen para Chunnin cambia cada año… creo… —Hinata llevó una mano dudosa junto a su boca.

—La única vez que se hizo aquí el examen para Chunnin fue cuando mi hermano se presento. —Sasuke miró al área 44 con el ceño fruncido—. Lo hicieron aquí porque él era extremadamente fuerte.

—Que guay. —Naruto exclamó con aire atontado y tanto él como Hinata abrieron ligeramente los labios.

—Sí. —Sasuke afirmó con rotundidad—. Itachi-taichou es el mejor. Ahora vamos. —Los tres atravesaron el campo y se colaron por la malla de seguridad que declaraba que aquel lugar era área restringida.

De entrada no parecía que estuvieran en Konoha, conforme empezaron a caminar el paisaje empezó a volverse más y más selvático. Sasuke avanzaba al frente con Naruto en medio y Hinata cerrando la comitiva.

—Byakugan. —Hinata realizó calmadamente los sellos y luego señaló a la derecha—. ¡Hay una serpiente enorme por allá!

—No tiene caso pelearnos con los animales de aquí. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Sigamos.

—¡Ey Sasuke!, —Naruto señaló alborozado una especie de pantano putrefacto—, creo que eso es lo que dijeron en Raíz, si te caes ya no puedes salir.

—¿Hacemos la prueba? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja con aire divertido.

—Hum… —Naruto ya sabía que hacer una prueba significaba que tenía que hacer un clon y ver qué pasaba con él—. Bueno… ¡Kagebunshin no jutsu! —Un clon igualito apareció a un lado.

—¡No quiero! —El clon iba a echar a correr, pero Naruto lo sujetó por debajo de las axilas.

—¡Solo será un momento!

—¡Nooo! —Pero Sasuke y él lo arrojaron al pantano.

—¡Argh!, ¡me ahogo! —El clon empezó a patalear, pero parecía que entre más se movía más se hundía.

—Sujétate. —Sasuke le paso un palo y entre Naruto, Hinata y él tiraron del otro extremo, pero no se movía para nada.

—¡Me ahogo, me ahogo!

—Pues sí, parece que no se puede salir si se cae. —Sasuke puso una mano bajo su barbilla—. Desaparécelo Naruto.

—E-esperen… —Hinata se puso en cuclillas junto al pantano y colocó las manos a corta distancia de donde el agua putrefacta y negra borboteaba.

—No te vayas a caer. —Sasuke la observó nervioso, aunque sabía lo capaz que era Hinata siempre se encontraba a sí mismo un poco aprehensivo cuando la veía en una posición de peligro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Naruto se puso en cuclillas a un lado.

—Hum… —Hinata estaba creando agua que no se mezclaba con el pantano y que empujaba al clon desde abajo.

—¡Estoy saliendo dattebayo! —El clon lloró de felicidad.

—Eso es bastante creativo. —Sasuke también se puso en cuclillas a su lado—. ¿No puedes manejar el pantano?

—Lo estoy intentando. —Hinata tenía el ceño fruncido—. Pe-pero es difícil.

—¡Yo te ayudo dattebayo! —Naruto colocó las manos al frente y apenas cerrar los ojos y concentrarse su espada de aire apareció frente a él.

—¡No, idiota! —Pero era demasiado tarde, Naruto acuchilló el pantano desapareciendo a su clon y lanzando un montón de pegote negro sobre ellos.

—¡Ah! —Hinata gimoteó con el cabello escurriendo lodo.

—Felicidades genio. —Sasuke sacudió las manos, pero Naruto simplemente se río.

—Ahora somos uno con el paisaje, eso dijeron en la clase de supervivencia. —Si algo tenía Naruto era que siempre le veía el lado positivo a las cosas.

—Ni modo, será nuestro camuflaje. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y echó a andar, los otros dos lo siguieron. Hinata poco convencida del disfraz obligado.

—Hum… —Hinata se detuvo—. Escucho algo… —Sin darle tiempo a Naruto o a Sasuke para reaccionar se mordió el pulgar, realizó los sellos y colocó su mano contra el suelo—. Kuchiyose no jutsu. —Una encantadora loba de ojos verdes apareció frente a ella, era completamente blanca como la nieve y tenía una cola esponjada.

—Misao-chan. —Hinata señaló a la derecha—. ¿Escuchas algo por allá?

—Es un escorpión. —La loba alzó la cola dispuesta a correr en esa dirección, hacía un mes que Hinata podía invocarla y era un animal de lo más proactivo y atolondrado, aunque sus técnicas eran buenas—. ¿Quieres que lo ataquemos Hinata-hime?

—¿Qué dijimos de atacar a los animales sin razón? —Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—¡Ah! —Pero entonces los cuatro tuvieron que saltar cuando el suelo se partió en dos y alguna especie de monstruoso insecto gigante se abalanzó contra ellos.

—¿Y qué tal si la fauna local nos ataca sin razón? —Naruto ya había llenado el claro de clones que se balanceaban de las ramas.

—Pues entonces hacemos una pelea justa. —Sasuke se encontraba sentado sobre uno de sus cuervos que planeaba por encima del insecto gigante sin parecer muy impresionado.

—De acuerdo. —Hinata y su loba se encontraban sobre la rama de un árbol.

—Bien. —Sasuke extendió la mano—. Técnica secreta de Shisui-nichan.

—¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! —Los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero mientras todos los clones pusieron piedra, Sasuke y Hinata pusieron tijeras.

—Túganas. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Taijuu, Kagebunshin no jutsu! —Tantos Narutos saltaron sobre el insecto tirando patadas, kunais, shurikens y atacándolo con espadas de aire que el animal soltó en chillidos.

—Nos van a descubrir. —Sasuke saltó de su cuervo—. Ya apúrate.

—Voy. —Naruto le dio un último gran golpe en conjunto que mando al bicho de vuelta al agujero por donde había venido.

—Vamos retrasados, corran. —Sasuke echó a correr y Naruto y Hinata lo siguieron, por el camino Hinata perdió una sandalia cuando los atacó una hiedra que parecía tener vida propia así que la obligaron a vomitar el zapato que estaba medio carcomido. Luego Naruto resbaló en una pendiente y no paró de quejarse de dolor en el trasero, más adelante los atacó un tigre que Sasuke sujetó con kunais y cuerdas al suelo.

—Por allá se supone que debe haber un río. —Sasuke señaló adelante—. Podemos bañarnos ahí.

—¡Sí! —Sin tener el menor cuidado de posibles peligros en cuanto estuvieron en el río se arrojaron dentro; un montón de fango, lodo y suciedad se despegó de sus ropas cuando emergieron con el cabello escurriendo.

—Vamos a quitarnos la ropa para que se seque. —Naruto se sacó la remera, Sasuke hizo lo mismo, pero Hinata se quedó viéndolos sin intención de sacarse la ropa.

—Vas a enfermarte. —Sasuke solo comentó lo obvio mientras tendía su playera de la rama de un árbol.

—Además ya nos hemos visto desnudos antes, ¡dattebayo!

—Pe-pe-pero… —Mortificada Hinata solo abrió grandes los ojos—. E-eso fue cuando éramos más pequeños.

—Es lo mismo. —Sasuke se rascó la cabeza, el sol creaba ondulaciones sobre el agua.

—¡Amo nadar! —La loba de Hinata chapoteó en la orilla del río.

—¿Debería llamar a alguno de mis sapos? —Naruto se lo pensó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y apenas estaba por hacer los sellos cuando escucharon un ruido muy fuerte del otro lado del río.

—Eso no sonó como un animal. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja, aun en el agua Hinata realizó los sellos para el Byakugan.

—Hay alguien detrás de esa montaña. —Hinata señaló con un dedo—. Dos hombres… creo que son fuertes.

—¿Fuertes para huir de ellos o fuertes para ir a espiarlos? —Sasuke colocó ambas manos en su cintura.

—Uh… —Hinata titubeó—. Creo que es Shisui-san.

—¿Shisui-niichan? —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua—. Si nos encuentra aquí nos va a acusar.

—¡Vámonos! —Naruto se puso pálido, la última vez que habían hecho una travesura los habían obligado a colgar de los pies durante una hora.

—Parece que no nos ha visto. —Con ayuda de su chakra Hinata se puso de pie sobre el agua—. Está hablando con un hombre, parece muy fuerte.

—¿Es ese ANBU plateado de siempre? **(3)**

—No. —Hinata forzó la vista—. Estoy segura de que nunca había visto ese chakra antes.

—¿Es más o menos fuerte que Itachi-taichou? —Naruto se pasó las manos por atrás de la nuca.

—Menos… creo… —Hinata se llevó una mano dudosa a la boca.

—Pues vaya lugar para encontrarse con alguien. —Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero luego parpadeó—. A lo mejor es un asunto secreto de la policía.

—¿Secreto? —Naruto, que se hallaba bastante adiestrado por Raíz para no meterse con asuntos secretos dio un respingo—. ¿Deberíamos estar aquí?

—De entrada no deberíamos haber entrado. —Sasuke dio un rápido vistazo alrededor—. Vámonos antes de… —Pero aquello fue tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzaron a reaccionar, Hinata soltó un quejido cuando una mano apretó su cuello alzándola, el Byakugan aun activado observando con horror los ojos negros que parecían taladrarla con dureza.

—¡Ah! —Por instinto Naruto había sacado un kunai, pero sus dedos temblaban sin acabar de decidir si debía lanzarlo o no contra Shisui.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Shisui aflojó la mano desconcertado, Hinata cayó al agua tosiendo—. ¿Qué viste? —Con dedos trémulos sostuvo a Hinata por los hombros—. ¿Qué escuchaste? —Con una rapidez que casi parecía locura giró a ver a la loba de Hinata quien retrocedió un paso con las orejas en alerta. Fue apenas un segundo, un parpadeo en el que llevó lentamente su mano hacía su kunai, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y volvió a posar la vista en Hinata sacudiéndola—. ¿Qué escuchaste? —No parecía el Shisui bromista y relajado de siempre, Hinata se aferró a sus antebrazos asustada.

—No escuchamos nada. —Pálido como la muerte Sasuke avanzó un paso—. Hinata te vio con alguien más y… —La respiración de Shisui se volvió errática, los miró a los tres, como sopesándolos, como si decidiera algo dentro de su mente, algo que Sasuke sabía que no sería bueno para ellos—. No supimos quien era la otra persona, pero asumimos que era una misión, íbamos a irnos.

—Misión. —Shisui sonrió, pero era una sonrisa siniestra, como si destilara toda la oscuridad de Raíz—. Sí, una misión.

—No era nuestra intención meternos con los asuntos de la policía. —Sasuke habló rápido, nunca había visto a Shisui así, de hecho nunca había visto que pudiera hacer otra expresión que no fuera la felicidad y la despreocupación.

—Pues para no querer hacerlo ya se enteraron que era una misión de la policía. —Shisui apretó más los hombros de Hinata, los dedos se le clavaron provocándole dolor—. Y ya saben que es una misión mía y ya han deducido lo muy secreta que es.

—No le diremos a nadie. —Naruto apretó los dientes, el kunai aun en sus dedos—. Ahora suelta a Hinata-chan. —Shisui aflojó el agarre, pero sus ojos se perdieron al frente, la misma expresión que ponía Itachi cuando estaba ante una decisión difícil.

—Somos ninjas de Raíz. —La expresión de Sasuke se endureció—. Protegemos los secretos con nuestra vida.

—Sí, esa es la Raíz que recuerdo. —La voz de Shisui no tenía su timbre habitual, era como las hojas que barre el viento sin presentar voluntad.

—¿Shi-Shisui-san? —Aun apresada por él Hinata desactivo el Byakugan y soltó un pequeño quejido, el sharingan se activó en los ojos de Shisui, Naruto arrojó el kunai, aun aturdido, aun asustado, pero aunado a su mala puntería tenía miedo de herir a Hinata así que el arma apenas le rozó a Shisui el hombro desgarrando su ropa. Sasuke también activó el Sharingan y dio un paso al frente, pero Shisui ya había actuado, a lo lejos Misao, la loba de Hinata, cayó al suelo con los ojos velados para después desaparecer en una bola de humo.

—¿Qué le hizo? —Hinata pasó saliva lívida.

—Borré los recuerdos de sus últimos veinte minutos. —Shisui desactivó el Sharingan—. Lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgarme, ella pudo haber escuchado algo. —El Uchiha soltó un suspiro—. La verdad pensé hacer lo mismo con ustedes, pero no serviría de nada. —No, porque Hinata y Sasuke llevaban meses entrenando sus dojutsus y Naruto tenía al Kyuuby—. Escuchen, —colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke y otra sobre el de Naruto dejando a Hinata en medio, la sangre corría por su brazo, pero no parecía importarle—, la misión en la que estoy es rango S clasificada secreta.

—Uh… —Naruto sabía que esas eran las misiones de los ANBU, se revolvió incomodo.

—Nadie sabe nada de ella y ustedes tampoco, ¿entienden?

—Entendemos. —Y a pesar de eso Sasuke no desactivó el sharingan, Shisui lo observó con cansancio.

—Tengo indicaciones de eliminar a cualquiera que descubra mi misión. —Los tres niños lo observaron trémulos—. Y los cuatro sabemos que aunque muy probablemente yo también moriría podría terminar con los tres. Pero no voy a hacerlo. —Shisui bajó la cabeza—. Por eso necesito, ¡exijo!, que me lo prometan, nadie debe saber lo que sucedió hoy. —Una indecisa sonrisa, apenas la sombra de sus sonrisas habituales apareció en sus labios—. Si ustedes me prometen eso yo no le digo a Tachi que entraron aquí sin permiso, ¿qué dicen? —Los tres niños giraron a verse por un par de segundos y finalmente Sasuke desactivó el sharingan.

—Lo prometemos.

—Buenos chicos. —Con cariño le revolvió el cabello a Naruto y a Sasuke, pero al ver en sus ojos a Hinata le pareció que estaba triste, tan triste que era increíble que no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El miércoles por la mañana Itachi se sentó en el comedor de su casa a desayunar onigiris rellenos de salmón. Su madre estaba particularmente solicita, como si canalizara toda la atención y ternura que reservaba para Sasuke hacía él, dado que su hijo pequeño entrenaba con Raíz.

Era miércoles de preparación para interrogatorios, se les daba una información a los niños y luego se les sometía a presión para que confesaran lo que sabían. Itachi prefería no estar presente en la sala de interrogatorios, nunca le había gustado la tortura, por eso a pesar de su inteligencia nunca había formado parte de esa división.

Probablemente a los niños les meterían la cabeza en el agua y les darían toques eléctricos, pero principalmente se les sometía a presión psicológica. Sasuke y Hinata estarían bien, estaba seguro, en cuanto a Naruto, si se lo proponía resistiría por pura cabezonería e incluso pudiera ser que fuera él quien torturara a los encargados con lo denso que era.

—Sonreíste. —Itachi giró desconcertado hacía su madre quien tenía el cucharón en el aire y una expresión perpleja en los ojos—. No me lo imaginé, acabas de sonreír mientras comías.

—Sus onigiris son buenos. —Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Sé perfectamente bien que no es por la comida. —Mikoto se cruzó de brazos fingiéndose ceñuda, pero luego aflojó el gesto—. Desde que eres el capitán del Equipo Cuervo has cambiado Itachi.

—Era el mejor ANBU de Konoha antes de eso. —Itachi apretó los dientes—. No sé si es un halago o no.

—Sigues siendo el mejor ANBU de Konoha. —Mikoto acarició el hombro de su hijo, luego miró por la ventana—. Tan bueno que nos han incrementado la vigilancia. —Cada ciertas horas había "civiles" que entraban al clan Uchiha a comprar algo, también se habían incrementado los ninjas que daban paseos por la zona y en las noches siempre había una patrulla ANBU recorriendo las calles. Como si fueran alguna clase de criminales.

—Lo lamento. —Itachi también giró la mirada por la ventana, hacía unos días había escuchado a un niño pequeño de su clan decir que en la escuela decían que los Uchiha habían hecho algo malo porque la aldea los vigilaba.

 _Traidores_

Ese era el estigma de los Uchiha.

—A tu padre no le interesa que la vigilancia se haya incrementado. —Mikoto intentó reconfortarlo, pero para Itachi todos sus sentidos se encendieron en alerta—. Eres un genio Itachi, tu padre lo sabe, y Sasuke está siguiendo tus pasos.

—No creía que padre se conformara solo con que sus hijos fueran sobresalientes. —Su voz sin matices inundó la cocina.

—Tu padre… —Mikoto vaciló—. La aldea nos está presionando más porque saben que el equipo que estas formando es el más fuerte en generaciones. Todos lo saben. —Sí, Itachi ya había escuchado rumores, los otros clanes mostraban su inconformidad con el hecho de que un Uchiha liderara semejante bomba de tiempo, la mayoría presionaba a Hiashi Hyuuga para mantener el equipo bajo control, el Equipo Cuervo era para ellos un encuentro entre Uchihas y Hyuugas disputando al Kyuuby.

La pregunta era, ¿qué planeaba exactamente hacer su padre con semejante equipo?

—El otro día vi a Naruto. —Su madre dio un parpadeo—. Ese niño siempre había estado solo, ama tanto a Sasuke que moriría por él y lo mismo haría por ti. —Sí, lenta e inexorablemente se había ido colando en la piel de Naruto, presionando sus puntos débiles hasta ganárselo. Pero su madre debía saber el otro lado de la moneda.

—El otro día en la aldea del desierto Naruto-kun dijo que me amaba. —Itachi apretó los dientes, porque ANBU había matado hace mucho tiempo cualquier libertad de sentimiento en él—. Y sé que si se diera una situación de riesgo pondría mi vida en peligro por él.

—Es entendible. —Los ojos de su madre se suavizaron—. Lo has cuidado desde que tenía siete años. —"Cuidado" no era lo mismo que "entrenado", pero su madre tenía razón.

—En cuanto a Hinata-dono…

—Su padre la tiene bastante prevenida en tu contra. —Itachi nunca se habría imaginado eso, así que simplemente observó a su madre—. Hiashi Hyuuga quiere que se aproveche de tu entrenamiento para volverse la heredera que él no logró formar. —Pocas veces su madre tenía una expresión como esa, normalmente era amable y alegre—. Pero ni siquiera él puede controlar los sentimientos de otras personas. —Los ojos de su madre chispearon cuando giró a verlo—. Y tu padre tampoco.

—¿Hay algo que no sepa? —Itachi preguntó con cuidado, lo único que le faltaba era que su padre hubiera decidido casarlo con alguien en un momento tan frágil de su misión.

—Eres muy amable Itachi. —Su madre le acarició el dorso de la mano—. Y te sacrificas fácilmente por los demás. —A Itachi le pareció que se le rompía la voz—. No tiene nada de malo que ames a esos niños, no tiene nada de malo que ames a tu hermano, a Naruto e incluso a esa niña Hyuuga. —Itachi abrió la boca, como puesto a decir algo, pero su madre le puso un dedo sobre los labios, no hacía eso desde que era niño—. Eres un ninja, eres un ser humano, eres un adolescente, eres un hombre, eres el futuro del clan, lo eres todo. —Con cariño le acarició la mejilla—. Sé lo pesado que es intentar ser todo. —Unos pasos se escucharon en el corredor y su madre lo soltó abruptamente, su padre apareció con el gesto adusto de siempre.

—¿No te necesitan más en Raíz?

—No por el momento. —Su padre se sentó a la mesa, su madre le sirvió solicita, como si la conversación con Itachi nunca hubiera pasado, como si fuera necesario ocultarla.

—He escuchado que eres blando con ellos. —Los ojos de su padre lo atravesaron—. Sobre todo con esa niña Hyuuga. —Sus padres nunca la llamaban por su nombre, Hinata, se llamaba Hinata, Sasuke ya se los había dicho muchas veces.

—No soy blando con ella. —Itachi lo miró sin expresión, era un doble juego, siempre había sido un doble juego, a pesar de que su madre parecía ver a través de él—. Hago lo necesario para que su padre no me quite su tutela.

—Hiashi Hyuuga. —Había siempre cierto desprecio en su padre cuando mencionaba el nombre del dirigente Hyuuga, pero a Itachi le pareció que esta vez también encontraba las palabras llenas de desdén—. No va a hacer absolutamente nada por quitarte a esa niña. —Su madre sirvió el arroz, las algas, todo con la cabeza un tanto inclinada, Itachi la miró de reojo.

—Eso no fue lo que le dijo al Hokage.

—Para Hiashi Hyuuga tanto para mí éste equipo debe funcionar. —Su padre tomó los palillos, pero no hizo el amago de comer—. La pregunta es, ¿quién obtendrá el poder al final? —Itachi lo miró sin expresión, tal como en las misiones, tal como siempre lo había analizado desde que era un niño.

—¿Se refiere a Naruto-kun?

—El Kyuuby es, decididamente, el objetivo final. —Naruto, se llamaba Naruto, Sasuke ya se lo había dicho—. Hiashi está convencido de que esa niña suya se ganará el favor del contenedor del zorro. —Finalmente su padre mascó una bola de arroz, con rudeza—. Debes saber que cuando el Kyuuby no está por aquí los sábados esa niña va a dormir con él.

—Si fuera mi hija no se lo permitiría. —Por primera vez Mikoto habló, con la voz un tanto atropellada.

—Hiashi no es tonto. —Fugaku frunció el ceño, comiendo lentamente—. Si va a poner en entredicho la reputación de su hija solo será por algo que le traiga enormes beneficios.

—Solo son niños. —Itachi contestó sereno. Solo eran niños, aquel no había sido un plan tejido por el clan Hyuuga, a Naruto le daba miedo estar solo, Hinata se quedaba a dormir con él de vez en cuando, veían películas, comían palomitas, a veces jugaban juegos de mesa o leían algún libro, Itachi lo sabía, los había espiado un par de veces, eran solo niños reconfortándose el uno al otro. **(4)**

—¿Crees que por ser una niña no obedecerá lo que su clan le exija? —Fugaku golpeó con la palma en la mesa, su madre retrocedió un paso, tenía el rostro pálido—. ¡Si su clan le pide que se ate una piedra al cuello y salte al fondo del mar lo haría!, ¡no conoces a los Hyuuga!

—¿Y usted sí? —Itachi lo observó sin moverse, a aquellos ojos oscuros que se enrojecían cuando se enojaba.

—No me repliques Itachi. —Las venas de su cuello estaban saltadas. No. No era el momento para mostrar nada, con respeto bajo la cabeza.

—Lamento mi comportamiento.

—No estás viendo esto claramente. —Su padre se puso de pie—. Si detuvimos el golpe de estado fue solo por este equipo, porque a la larga el poder regresaría a nosotros, ¿y te parece adecuado darle facilidades a Hiashi Hyuuga?, ¿quieres que esa niña se gane el favor del Kyuuby y lo utilice a su antojo?, ¿qué cuando los hayas entrenado se volteen en tu contra?

—No. —Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿impedirles ser amigos?, ¿prohibir sus reuniones?, ¿condicionar sus sentimientos?

—Te pedí que esa niña Hyuuga te fuera fiel, que pensara en ti antes que en su clan, ¿lo has logrado?

—No. —Y nunca lo lograría, jamás manipularía los sentimientos de una pequeña tan cándida e inocente como lo era Hinata.

—Esta es una misión Itachi. —Su padre caminó con fuerza alrededor de la mesa—. La más importante de tu vida, ¿sabes ya que nos tienen vigilados?

—Sí.

—¿Eres consciente de que somos investigados en nuestra propia aldea por crímenes que no hemos cometido?

—Sí.

—¿Es acaso esa niña más importante que tu clan, más importante que tu familia?

—No. —Pero si algún día tuviera que tomar una decisión difícil con respecto a Hinata no sería por su clan.

—Escúchame Itachi. —Su padre soltó el aire que retenían sus pulmones y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Itachi lo encontró viejo, como si el cansancio lograra aumentar sus arrugas—. Los Hyuuga cuentan con el apoyo de la aldea desde que Hiashi Hyuuga entregó el cadáver de su hermano como reposición, ¿entiendes a lo que te enfrentas?, un hombre que no titubeó en asesinar a su hermano por su clan tampoco tendrá reparos en sacrificar a su hija.

—Entiendo eso. —Itachi colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas, en realidad Hiashi Hyuuga no era muy diferente a él, amaba a sus padres y aun así había considerado asesinarlos por el bien de la aldea, ¿quién era él para juzgar?

—Hiashi Hyuuga cree que una mujer lograra controlar ese equipo, pero no es así, tú la controlaras a ella. —Y era una orden, no una sugerencia.

—Independientemente de lo que Hiashi-san desee Hinata-dono no tiene la habilidad de…

—¡Estoy consciente de que no tiene la habilidad! —Su padre rugió, su madre echó a llorar, Itachi puso recta la espalda, los ojos oscuros que lo abarcaban todo—. La he visto, es tímida e ingenua, no intentaría seducir a nadie ni aunque se le obligara. —Itachi sintió la boca secársele, claro, era su padre, su padre no dejaba cabos sueltos, claro que la había investigado, claro que la había seguido, claro que se había informado, pero aun así le daba la sensación de tener a un conejo encerrado con un león.

—Entonces…

—No hay nada más peligroso que un sentimiento genuino. —Fugaku apretó los dientes, su madre lloraba sin hacer ruido, parpadeando para que las lágrimas se detuvieran—. Un hombre puede ser muy idiota cuando cree estar enamorado.

—Si Hinata-dono… —Itachi realmente no tenía la seguridad para decir que no permitiría amoríos en su equipo, sin embargo se mantuvo firme—. No sucederá.

—Ni siquiera Itachi puede evitar que esa niña se enamore. —Mikoto replicó, las lágrimas se habían secado de sus mejillas. Era la primera vez en su vida que Itachi veía que rechazaba una idea de su padre.

—Pero si puede hacer que se enamore de él. —Su padre sentenció, como si fuera simplemente una parte más de un plan que no involucraba los sentimientos de una niñita de once años. Ahora entendía la aprehensión de los consejeros en la reunión con el Hokage, ellos temían algo así.

—Me está sobreestimando. —Itachi también se puso de pie, voz plana—. En toda mi vida nunca he logrado que nadie tenga sentimientos amorosos por mí.

—Porque no lo has intentado. —Fugaku lo miró con enfado—. No reduzcas esto a un ridículo asunto amoroso Itachi. La lealtad de esa niña puede convertirse en la lealtad de los Hyuuga, su padre ya ha anunciado indirectamente que será su heredera y cuando ese momento llegue…

—Puedo obtener su lealtad sin recurrir a una treta como esa.

—No puedes. —Su padre lo sujetó de la playera, sus dedos se apretaron contra la tela y podía vencerlo, fácilmente y sin necesidad de agotarse, pero no lo haría—. Ya te lo he dicho, incluso si logras que te ame si su clan le pide que te rechace lo hará, ¡es una maldita Hyuuga!, lo que te estoy pidiendo es que no pueda respirar si no es por ti, que no pueda dar un paso si no es contigo.

—¡Basta!, —su madre estaba respirando agitadamente—, solo quieres vengarte, ¡quieres vengarte de Hiashi y de su hija! —Los ojos de su padre se perdieron en la lejanía.

—Ese asunto no tiene nada que ver.

—¡No arrastres a Itachi en esto!

—He dicho que ese asunto no tiene nada que ver. —Su voz era cortante así que su madre dio un paso atrás, como siempre, caminando por detrás de su esposo, apoyándolo en todo, así no estuviera de acuerdo. Su padre soltó lentamente su playera, sus ojos aun viéndolo fijamente.

—Si no puedes hacer lo que te pido Itachi voy a comprometerte con esa niña, los otros clanes ya están presionando a Hiashi Hyuuga para que lo haga, creen que una alianza entre nosotros asentaría las cosas, si yo también lo pido no podrá negarse más tiempo.

—No será necesario. —Itachi sintió algo parecido al terror arañarle el estomago, la voz, por primera vez en su vida, se le descompuso.

—Yo también espero que no sea necesario. —Fugaku lo estaba taladrando con la mirada—. Odiaría ver a mi hijo unido con la hija de Hiashi.

… **.**

 _Odiaría ver a mi hijo unido con la hija de Hiashi._

Su padre no había dicho que odiaría verlo unido con un Hyuuga, había especificado que no quería que fuera con la hija de Hiashi.

Y su madre había llorado.

Itachi se sentó junto a la piedra de los caídos repasando sus opciones, la mayoría de los líderes de clan eran de la edad de sus padres, pero Itachi nunca había sido cercano a ninguno de ellos.

También podía preguntarle al Hokage, pero siendo sincero nunca había sido precisamente bueno llevando conversaciones, peor aún, conversaciones que tuvieran que ver con sentimientos.

Podía sacar en claro que su padre había estado enamorado de la madre de Hinata, quizás la madre de Hinata había correspondido sus sentimientos, parecía que lo había hecho, pero al final había decidido obedecer a su clan y casarse con Hiashi Hyuuga y ahora su padre quería que la hija de su amor imposible no pudiera respirar si no era para servir a su hijo.

Desde el punto de la política Itachi lo entendía, desde el punto de vista de un shinobi Itachi lo comprendía, desde el punto de vista de un estratega era un plan bien encaminado, pero desde el punto de vista de un humano, de un simple hombre Itachi encontraba que la pasión de su padre desvirtuaba el verdadero significado del amor.

Los Uchiha convertían el amor en odio.

Itachi había escuchado algo así cuando era muy pequeño, algo que tenía que ver con Madara Uchiha, con la forma en la que despertaban las fases más avanzadas del Sharingan. Y ahora su padre quería que arrastrara a la niña más cándida de Konoha a esas oscuras profundidades.

 _La he visto, es tímida e ingenua, no intentaría seducir a nadie ni aunque se le obligara._

Su padre conocía la verdadera esencia de Hinata, pero no conocía la esencia de su hijo, para Itachi era simplemente imposible apegarse a ella, su pureza lo dañaba, era como si un murciélago oscuro rodeara con sus alas negras una flor blanca en medio del prado.

Era un doble agente.

Tuvo que repetirlo en su mente. Si su padre quería a la hija de su rival enamorada de su hijo la tendría, ya había avanzado demasiado en medio de esa red de mentiras, telarañas y dolor para detenerse por algo o alguien.

Ya había entregado a Sasuke a Raíz.

Ya había puesto en el filo su vida.

Ya había tomado su decisión.

Podía hacerlo, su madre tenía razón, quería a Hinata, él que nunca había querido a alguien la quería a ella, era cierto que sus sentimientos eran los mismos que tendría un águila por alguno de sus polluelos, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Era una niña, no podía ser tan difícil enamorar a una niña, seguro que si le pedía ayuda a Shisui…

 _Espero que esa niña jamás sufra la desdicha de enamorarse de ti Uchiha Itachi_

Desdicha. Itachi llenaba todo lo que tocaba con desdicha.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El sábado Naruto despertó temprano y fue al campo de entrenamiento cerca de la Roca de la Muerte para entrenar, todos estaban ya ahí.

—Hoy vamos a probar trampas con hilo invisible. —Itachi lucía tan sereno como todos los sábados, a Naruto le gustaba muchísimo más este Itachi que el de Raíz—. Sasuke tú vas a montar la trampa y Naruto va a intentar pasar sin herirse.

—¡Entendido!

—¿Yo que voy a hacer Itachi-taichou? —Hinata preguntó con un parpadeo, Naruto la miró de reojo, sabía que cuando no la tomaban en cuenta para una misión o un ejercicio enseguida pensaba que era su culpa.

—Usted y yo vamos a tratar de avanzar en controlar su elemento. —Itachi se sentó en una piedra y le indicó a Hinata que se sentara delante, ya que Sasuke había ido a poner la trampa y Naruto no tenía nada que hacer se quedó viéndolos, Hinata se sentó frente a Itachi con las mejillas rojas y la mirada baja, siempre se ponía así cuando personalizaban alguno de sus entrenamientos.

—Bueno, —Itachi extendió una mano—, trate de envolver mi brazo con agua.

—Sí. —Hinata extendió las manos, una arriba y otra abajo del brazo de Itachi, se notaba concentrada, pero más que preocupado por el agua que lo envolvía Itachi parecía buscar algo en el rostro concentrado de Hinata.

—¡Listo Naruto!, —Sasuke volvió luciendo muy ufano—, ¡no vas a poder escapar, terminaras como picadillo! —Si Sasuke veía a Itachi-taichou tan concentrado en Hinata se iba a molestar seguro.

—¡Vamos los dos! —Naruto lo jaló del brazo—. ¡Será más divertido dattebayo!

—¡Yo puse las trampas animal!

Al final habían desactivado todas las trampas e Itachi los había reñido por no seguir las indicaciones, también había reñido a Hinata por perder la concentración (Itachi había acabado empapado de pies a cabeza y Hinata estaba tan mortificada que habría podido llorar). Luego su capitán había soltado un suspiro murmurando que era imposible lo que los había puesto tensos a los tres, ¿sería que eran un caso perdido?

—Por hoy el entrenamiento se ha terminado. —Itachi declaró, aunque apenas eran las tres de la tarde—. Sasuke quiero que regreses inmediatamente a la casa y leas la geografía del país del Fuego, te lo preguntare por la noche. —O quizás es que iban a estudiar, Naruto odiaba eso—. Naruto-kun te traje esto. —Itachi sacó un libro de su mochila, un manga con un chico de cabello negro-azul en la portada—. Léelo y me lo platicas mañana.

—¡Hai! —Por lo menos a él no le había tocado geografía.

—Y quiero diez planas con la oración "Un ninja debe ser honorable y entregado", si no haces buena caligrafía van a ser cien.

—Hai… —Tristón Naruto paseó un pie por el suelo, Itachi era tan estricto.

—Hinata-dono, usted viene conmigo. —Itachi echó a andar y Hinata apenas reaccionó a trastabillar para alcanzarlo—. Su padre ordenó que la llevara hasta su casa, usted va a leer los tratados de la guerra y me va a entregar un reporte mañana.

—¡Hai! —Hinata contestó con fuerza, aunque sus ojos estaban abiertos en espanto, los tratados de la guerra era un libro tan extenso que aunque lo intentara perdería toda la tarde y la mitad de la noche en leerlo, ¡apenas podría entregar un reporte a duras penas por la mañana!, Naruto podría haber emitido un jadeo, ese sábado le tocaba a Hinata quedarse en su departamento, pero con esa tarea iba a ser imposible.

—Oii Sasuke… —Pero ya Sasuke había salido corriendo a realizar su tarea, ¡no era justo!, Sasuke se grababa todo con el sharingan, seguro no necesitaba ir tan apurado. Con desgano Naruto caminó en dirección a la aldea. Debido a que no estaba entrenando le dio hambre (siempre le pasaba) pero esta vez no traía monedas en la bolsa, usualmente Itachi le daba cierta cantidad de dinero y se cuidaba de llevarle frutas y verduras a su departamento, pero ese día Naruto había dejado todo en la cómoda cerca de su cama.

Sinceramente no quería ir a su departamento.

Se notaba que dentro de poco empezaría a llover y entonces su departamento se volvía más lúgubre y gris que el resto de los días.

—Umm… —Recordó el manga que llevaba en la mano y le dio la vuelta para leer el titulo—. _Ao No Exorcist, el exorcista azul. (_ _ **5)**_ —Había un árbol frondoso junto al camino así que Naruto se sentó ahí y empezó a leer, la historia iba de un chico problemático, era más grande que él pero aun así Naruto se sintió un poco identificado. Como lo había pensado empezó a llover y después de un tiempo la lluvia fue realmente espantosa, suerte que no había rayos porque entonces Naruto habría tenido que dejar su sitio bajo el árbol.

—¡Uh! —Un hombre llegó corriendo tapándose de la lluvia, Naruto desvió un momento la mirada de su lectura para verlo.

—¡Ah!, —sus ojos azules chispearon al reconocerlo—, Iruka-sensei, ¿verdad? —El hombre que le había ofrecido ramen en la ocasión anterior.

—Sí. —Iruka sacudió la cabeza, un par de gotas de lluvia salpicaron a Naruto—. ¿Qué haces solo aquí?

—Leyendo. —Naruto alzó ligeramente su manga—. Itachi-taichou me lo ha dejado de tarea.

—No conozco personalmente a Itachi-san. —Iruka se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado—. Pero parece que conoce muy bien a sus subordinados, creo que sería un excelente maestro.

—Pues Sasuke se molesta porque a mí siempre me pone a leer mangas y a él a estudiar. —Naruto bajó el libro.

—Creo que más bien Itachi-san intenta inculcarte el placer por la lectura, ¿habías leído algo antes de que él te lo dejara de tarea?

—Pues no. —Naruto parpadeó, ahora que recordaba cuando se había formado el Equipo Cuervo él ni siquiera sabía leer adecuadamente, pero Itachi lo había tenido tanto tiempo leyendo en voz alta que ahora ya podía hacerlo.

—Estoy seguro que cuando hayas superado los mangas Itachi-san empezará a dejarte por tarea leer libros.

—¿Sin dibujos? —Naruto saltó horrorizado.

—Todo a su tiempo. —Iruka sonrío, tenía una bonita sonrisa, no la clase de sonrisa que ponían los aldeanos cuando querían engañarlo, esta parecía una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Usted que hacía bajo la lluvia? —Naruto abrazó sus rodillas viéndolo con curiosidad.

—Fui por dangos. —Iruka abrió una cajita, el olor de los dangos calientes golpeó a Naruto como una invitación—. ¿Quieres?

—¡Sí! —Naruto tomó un palillo y devoró los tres dangos con singular alegría, luego miró a Iruka de reojo, era la segunda vez que le daba de comer—. ¿No iba a compartir esto con alguien más?

—No en realidad. —Iruka puso las palmas de las manos tras él y se inclinó hacia atrás.

—¿Vive solo? —Naruto parpadeó.

—Sí.

—Hum… —Naruto frunció un poco el ceño—. Itachi-taichou todavía vive con sus papás. —Aunque ahora que lo pensaba aunque Itachi fuera tan guay y todo eso se veía bastante más joven que Iruka.

—Bueno, —Iruka soltó un suspiro—, mis padres están muertos. —Naruto dio un parpadeo, estaba seguro que Hinata diría algo como que lo sentía o que lamentaba haberle hecho recordar algo como eso, pero en lugar de eso entreabrió los labios.

—Los míos también. —Bueno, en realidad no estaba muy seguro, no tenía papás y ya, ¿lo habían abandonado?, ¿no se habían enterado que existía?, no, su madre por lo menos debió saberlo, ¿verdad?, ¿había alguna razón por la cual no lo habían querido?, sí, sí la había, un zorro estaba dentro de él. Naruto se puso de pie en un salto.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Iruka lo miró con sorpresa ante su repentino gesto.

—Yo… —El protagonista de su manga, Rin, tampoco tenía padres, pero a él lo había adoptado un sacerdote, Naruto en cambio había vagado por ahí hasta que se había formado el Equipo Cuervo, un niño tan aterrorizador que nadie había intentado siquiera acercarse a él—. Creo que debo irme… —El corazón le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho.

—"Creo que el Cuarto Hokage selló al Kyuuby dentro de ti cuando eras un bebe" —Recordaba a Sasuke diciéndoselo en susurros, porque por alguna razón hablar de eso estaba prohibido—. "¿No crees que te pareces un poco a él?, físicamente, digo". —Pero aquello era imposible, el Cuarto Hokage era muy, muy fuerte, era una leyenda y por encima de todo no creía que un padre fuera tan cruel como para sellar una bestia como aquella en el cuerpo de su propio hijo recién nacido.

—Aún está lloviendo. —Iruka también se puso de pie—. Lo lamento si te incomode haciendo que recordaras a tus padres.

—No puedo recordarlos. —Naruto sintió el cuerpo lánguido—. Nunca los conocí, ¿usted conoció a sus padres Iruka-sensei?

—Sí. —Los ojos del maestro se volvieron tristes por un momento—. Eran ninjas, valientes y muy buenos los dos. —Hubo un pequeño silencio, apenas interrumpido por el golpetear de la lluvia sobre el árbol—. Murieron hace once años durante el ataque del Kyuuby a la aldea. —Naruto abrió grandes, muy grandes los ojos.

 _Ojala te murieras_

 _¡Monstruo!_

 _¡No quiero volver a verte por aquí!_

Dio una media vuelta floja, como si estuviera mareado e intentó correr, pero ni siquiera había dado un paso cuando los brazos de Iruka lo rodearon por los hombros, sobrecogido Naruto se quedó quieto.

—Lo siento. —Y su voz era muy, muy triste—. Pensé que no lo sabías, estaba prohibido que te lo dijeran.

—Yo soy el zorro… —Naruto tembló sus manos sujetaron los brazos que lo rodeaban.

—No, el zorro está adentro de ti. —Iruka no lo estaba sosteniendo con fuerza, pero Naruto sentía como si hubiera una barrera a su alrededor, un muro que intentaba protegerlo—. Tú también eres una víctima Naruto. A-al principio yo era como todos los demás, cuando te veía sentía amargura, debo confesarlo, pero… —Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Naruto, no supo bien por qué, a lo mejor porque en el manga que acababa de leer el protagonista acababa de descubrir cuanto lo amaba su padre de una manera muy triste—. Pero soy un maestro y tú ibas a ser mi alumno, ¡y un maestro siempre debe velar por sus alumnos!

—Pero no soy su alumno. —Confuso Naruto giró la mirada hacia arriba, ahí donde Iruka lo rodeaba con ambos brazos como una especie de familiar cariñoso.

—Hagamos como que si lo eres. —Y después de un breve titubeo ambos sonrieron.

—De acuerdo… dattebayo…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke logró recitar cada montaña, rio, valle y cordillera del País del Fuego sin titubear, Itachi lo felicitó, como siempre, y luego se despidió de él apagándole la luz. Sasuke hubiera querido decirle que ya era suficientemente mayor para que tuviera que ir a apagar la luz, pero cierta parte oculta de él disfrutaba ser mimado por su hermano.

De cualquier manera Itachi no parecía ser el mismo de siempre, para empezar no era común que riñera a Hinata, y aunque le había hablado con calma generalmente solía comportarse más permisivo con ella. Sasuke estaba seguro que en cualquier otro día la habría disculpado por mojarlo y le habría recomendado que se esforzara más la próxima, después de todo Hinata era la clase de persona que se mortificaba sin necesidad de que otros la regañaran, reñirla solo lograba que se sintiera apocada y sus habilidades disminuyeran. Su hermano lo sabía, ¿entonces por qué se había comportado de esa manera?, quizás la había acompañado a su casa para disculparse con ella, Itachi siempre se disculpaba cuando creía que había obrado mal, incluso cuando les levantaba la voz a él y a Naruto (y bien que se lo merecían algunas veces).

Incomodo Sasuke se revolvió en su cama, hacía calor y le picaban los mosquitos, también tenía sed. Apartando las sabanas salió de su futon y caminó a la cocina con la luz apagada, sus pasos elegantes y silenciosos de cuando estaba en misión, casi como un gato.

—Los otros se están impacientando. —Escuchó la voz de su padre y dio un parpadeo, usualmente su padre tenía una voz fuerte y gruesa, pero esta vez era como un susurro—. Me exigen que tome cartas en el asunto, nos tratan como delincuentes. —Sasuke se quedó quieto con el vaso de agua en el aire.

—Tienen que esperar. —La voz de su madre era incluso más suave y difícil de escuchar.

—¿Y qué les entrego a cambio?, la policía de Konoha es un chiste. —Sasuke aguantó un jadeo, ¿un chiste?, ¿el sueño que había tenido toda la vida era un chiste?. Su madre susurró, pero Sasuke no pudo escucharla.

—Y Shisui… —Las palabras se perdían, Sasuke deseó que Hinata estuviera con él, ella podía invocar a su loba que oía a grandes distancias, e incluso el oído de su compañera estaba desarrollado por su estancia con los lobos—. No podemos confiar…

—Pero Itachi… —Su madre replicó. Sasuke dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, caminó despacio hasta el cuarto de sus padres, con el sigilo que Itachi les había inculcado.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Vio el ceño fruncido de su padre a través del shoji entreabierto—. No falta mucho, Sasuke es fuerte y lo será aún más, ese chico Kyuuby es su amigo, si Sasuke quiere usarlo… —Una mano lo sujetó con fiereza de la muñeca, Sasuke giró la mirada con aprehensión, su hermano estaba parado detrás de él, como algún Dios de la muerte en medio de la noche.

—Tu problema Sasuke… —Su voz era un susurro, un susurro cansado, pero aun así Sasuke pudo oírlo como si se lo gritara fuerte y claro—. Es que eres demasiado inteligente.

—¿Qué…?

—Regresa a tu habitación. —En los ojos de su hermano se activó el sharingan—. Es una orden. —Y por un momento le pareció que Itachi tenía la misma expresión que había tenido Shisui en el campo de entrenamiento 44, como si ambos estuvieran dentro de una misión que exprimía sus vidas.

Sin hablar asintió con la cabeza y caminó a su cuarto.

 _Eres demasiado inteligente._

Y sabía unir puntos. El problema era que, quizás, en esta ocasión no quería unirlos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Así que eso sucedió. —Shisui estaba sentado en lo alto de la Roca del Muerto, a su lado Itachi estaba de pie, admirando con serenidad las corrientes del río.

—Pensé que podía hacerlo, pero me he sobreestimado.

—Sí. —Shisui mostró una sonrisa floja—. Regañar a tu objetivo hasta hacerla llorar no debe ser uno de los mejores métodos de conquista.

—También impedí que se viera con Naruto-kun.

—¿Haciendo a tu rival de amor a un lado? —Shisui lo miró con picardía—. Que bajo.

—La acompañe a su casa, pero no pude decir nada durante todo el camino.

—Eres un caso perdido, ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Ni siquiera sé lo que les gusta a las niñas de esa edad.

—Tachi, no sabes lo que le gusta a las mujeres, de cualquier edad en realidad. —Shisui soltó un suspiro—. Aunque admito que tampoco he intentado seducir a una niña nunca, suena un poco enfermo.

—Ya habíamos decidido esto. —Itachi apretó los puños—. Que no nos detendríamos sin importar qué.

—Quizás no es necesario que te esfuerces. —Shisui respiró hondo—. Tu padre tiene razón, los demás clanes están inquietos, le han sugerido reiteradas veces a los Hyuuga que pacten un compromiso con nosotros. Pese a tus esfuerzos puede que conviertas a esa niña en Hinata Uchiha.

—No si puedo evitarlo.

—Podría sentir lastima por ti si la vieras como alguna especie de padre, pero sé bien que siempre te ha costado relacionarte con ella.

—Eso hace todo aún más difícil.

—No te preocupes. —Shisui se puso de pie y le palmeó un hombro—. No por este asunto al menos.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? —Itachi giró a él con gravedad, Shisui se rascó con un pie la rodilla contraria.

—Me cuesta verte siempre tan preocupado por todo, dentro de poco cumplirás diecisiete años, por lo menos en asuntos amorosos me hubiese gustado que fueras libre de decidir. —Shisui soltó un largo suspiro—. ¿Qué te parece esto?, puedo decirle a tío Fugaku que yo me casaré con Hinata-chan.

—No. —Itachi tuvo un ligero fruncimiento de ceño, Shisui echó a reír.

—Esa sí que fue una respuesta rápida, de todas maneras lo dije porque sabía que dirías que no. —En cuanto terminó de hablar su rostro se volvió serio—. Escucha Tachi, si creamos este equipo fue para detener una matanza, pero de ningún modo entrenamos a estos niños para que fueran usados por el clan, ni por los Uchiha, ni por los Hyuuga ni por nadie. No importa lo que piensen los demás, el equipo Cuervo se creó para proteger a Konoha, a nadie más.

—Sí. —Itachi lo miró de reojo, a los ojos de su primo que veían más allá.

—No tienes por qué obedecer a tu padre porque en el momento que nuestro clan se convierta en una amenaza usare mis ojos para detenerlos. —Shisui colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi—. Tu misión es convertirte en la fuerza de Konoha, tu misión es crear un equipo que será recordado por generaciones, solo eso. Yo estoy aquí, confía en mí.

—Siempre he confiado en ti. —Aunque a veces sentía que caminaba solo lo cierto es que Shisui siempre estaba ahí, guiándolo, apoyándolo, alentándolo.

—Además no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero creo que Hinata-chan se está enamorando de Naruto-kun.

—¿Cómo sabes? —Itachi realmente era denso en esas cosas.

—Solo lo sé. —Shisui se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué no te los llevas lejos ahora que salgan de Raíz?, dile a tu padre que cumplirás sus órdenes, pero simplemente apártalos de su vista. —Era un buen plan a seguir.

—Había pensado en un entrenamiento un poco más dirigido. —A lo lejos el río rugió con la fuerza de la corriente.

—Eso está muy bien. —Shisui asintió con la cabeza y luego palmeó la espalda de Itachi—. Como sea, creo que aunque Hinata-chan se enamoré perdidamente de Naruto-kun él aún sigue teniendo paja en la cabeza, así que no te sientas desanimado.

—Si alguien aquí debería estar desanimado ese sería Sasuke. —Itachi alzó una ceja, solo con Shisui podía ser libre de vez en cuando, solo con él lograba relajarse.

—Tu hermano solo te ama a ti, si pudiera se casaba contigo. —Shisui puso cara de haber chupado un limón.

—Últimamente no te he visto con alguna chica. —Itachi lo pensó con un parpadeo, con tantas cosas en la mente ni siquiera lo había considerado.

—Bueno, —Shisui tuvo un sonrojo de mejillas—, tampoco es como si te fuera a contar las cosas que hago por la noche, soy un caballero, ¿sabes?

—No tengo intención de saber lo que haces por la noche. —Itachi lo miró con desdén.

—Debería llevarte a relajarte un día de estos. —Shisui le guiñó un ojo—. Los pechos de una mujer pueden ser un buen sitio para descansar una cabeza llena de preocupaciones.

—Si tú lo dices. —No es como si una vida tan al filo como la suya pudiera compaginarse con mujeres.

—Aunque tengo entendido que prefieres reñir a niñas bonitas de ojos de color de luna. —Definitivamente Shisui era imposible.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata fue apartada de Naruto y Sasuke el lunes de la semana siguiente. Todas las niñas fueron puestas en fila para entrar a una habitación que en lugar de sillas tenía almohadones y colchones, las hicieron ponerse ropa extraña. A Hinata le pusieron unas getas tan altas que le costaba enormidad caminar y el kimono se le caía dejando ver sus hombros, pero dijeron que así era, que así estaba bien.

Algunas otras chicas llevaban una ropa transparente, sin necesidad del Byakugan Hinata podía ver sus ombligos y sus muslos. Otras llevaban ropa muy, muy ajustada y pequeña. Y luego empezó la clase más rara de todas las que había tenido en Raíz: Les enseñaron a quitarse la ropa.

Sinceramente Hinata no entendía del todo eso de quitarse el kimono despacio, descubriendo primero una parte o dejando un pedazo de piel descubierto, solo sabía que estaba muerta de vergüenza. Las otras chicas parecían no tener problemas, incluso hubo una que al final de la lección estuvo desnuda del todo. Mientras se iban quitando la ropa tenían que poner cierta mirada o hacer determinados gestos, pero lo único que Hinata sabía era que la cara se le estaba incendiando.

—¡Así no!

—Déjalo, esa mirada tímida es aún más atractiva.

—¿Talento natural? —Hinata solo quería esconderse debajo de su cama, aun así la obligaron a caminar por ahí con el kimono apenas tapando su pecho y la falda abierta hasta la cintura dejando ver toda su pierna. Su padre se molestaría con ella.

Sasuke ya les había dicho una vez que aguantaran, que ya se habían visto desnudos, que no pasaba nada, pero Hinata no tenía su fuerza, cada que estaba en una situación por el estilo recordaba a Naruto viéndola, descalzo y desnudo a unos pocos pasos, preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Era horrible.

—Ahora termínate de abrir la ropa. —Sabía que tenía que obedecer pero los dedos le estaban temblando y ahí no estaba Sasuke para exigirle ser fuerte, no estaba Naruto ayudándola con la mirada.

Era una misión y los Hyuuga cumplían las misiones, podía hacerlo, Sasuke le diría que podía hacerlo y cuando Sasuke decía algo como eso siempre era verdad.

—¿Qué es esto? —Todos giraron la mirada cuando Itachi entró a la habitación con paso fuerte, con la vestimenta oscura que lo envolvía de pies a cabeza y un lazo rojo al cuello que algunos decían que había usado desde su primer asesinato cuando era un niño. Alrededor las chicas no hicieron por cubrirse, simplemente lo observaron desde distintos grados de desnudez, algunas incluso aletearon las pestañas—. Ordené que Hinata-dono no tomara esta clase.

—Fueron órdenes de Danzo-sama. —Pero Itachi no pareció tomarlo en cuenta, tomó a Hinata de la mano y aturdida ella intentó cerrarse a toda prisa el kimono.

—Y mis órdenes fueron que no tomaría esta clase. Mi equipo no necesita este tipo de preparación. —Itachi tiró de ella, debido a las getas ella trastabillo tras él.

—Todas las kunoichis necesitan esta clase de preparación. —Una mujer ninja con unas apretadas mallas lo miró con los ojos entornados—. Pese a lo que quieras o creas tienes a una mujer en tu equipo y algún día…

—No. —Itachi la interrumpió sin dejar de caminar, Hinata por fin pudo seguirle el paso. Estaban saliendo de las instalaciones y seguía usando esa ropa escandalosa, pero no tenía el valor para hacérselo notar.

—Lamento que haya pasado por eso. —Itachi finalmente se detuvo, sin girar a verla.

—Hu-hum… —Había sido peor aquella vez que los habían desnudado para analizarlos, pero no se lo dijo—. Gra-gracias por sacarme de ahí.

—Usted es una señorita de clase noble Hinata-dono. —Finalmente Itachi giró hacía ella, en su mirada había decisión—. Siempre voy a exigir de usted que dé todo su esfuerzo como shinobi, pero nunca le pediría que use su cuerpo para… —Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron y sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa del que por fin entiende un asunto oscuro. Tenía once años, tenía once años, ¿qué enfermo podría enseñarle esa clase de cosas a una niña de once años?, ¿quién podría sentir deseo por una niña tan adorable como ella?

—Es un mundo muy poco amable. —Itachi se inclinó y le ayudó a terminar de cerrar correctamente el kimono—. ¿Verdad? —Hinata asintió lentamente con la cabeza—. Aun así creo que fue muy valiente ahí dentro, ¿estaba pensando en algo para darse valor?

—En Sasuke-kun. —Hinata lo miró directo a los ojos, sin titubeos, quizás Shisui estaba equivocado con respecto a los sentimientos de la niña—. Y en Naruto-kun también. —O quizás, como siempre, Shisui estaba bromeando y su equipo seguía siendo el trío de niños que se apoyaban los unos a los otros.

—Es bueno confiar en los demás. —Sin darse cuenta le tendió la mano como lo haría con Sasuke después de una misión difícil y lentamente Hinata se sujetó de sus dedos, casi con la timidez de un pajarito herido.

—Hai. —Y sería bueno que algún día, cuando ella estuviera en problemas, también lograra pensar en él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** He de admitir que éste capítulo no fue lo que yo esperaba, y ni yo comprendo cómo me puedo alejar tanto de lo que quiero narrar en primera instancia, pero bueno, más o menos vamos siguiendo el camino trazado.

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1** Si recuerdan Kakashi le dijo a Naruto que cuando regresaran le enseñaría a usar la técnica secreta del Kage Bunshin no jutsu, pues nada, que ha cumplido su palabra.

 **2** Hace poco vi la película de "Zootopia" y me ha parecido de lo más adorable, la historia sigue a una conejita que quiere ser policía y tiene que pasar de todo en un mundo donde los carnívoros siempre han tenido esa clase de trabajos y todos se burlan de ella por ser pequeña y (en apariencia) débil. Su compañero de aventuras es un zorro descarado que en realidad tiene buen corazón, ampliamente recomendada.

 **3** ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que los niños no saben que Kakashi es Kakashi?, solo lo han conocido como ANBU, me pregunto cuando tendrán una presentación formal.

 **4** Evidentemente Itachi sabía que Hinata y Naruto se reunían en el departamento de éste último de vez en cuando, pero dado que el rubio estaba pasando un mal momento con el Kyuuby no vio necesario impedir sus reuniones. Hasta ahora Itachi más o menos se enteraba de todo lo que hacían, pero dentro de poco ya no será capaz de hacerlo, después de todo los niños son cada vez más temerarios (risas).

 **5** Ao no Exorcist es un anime/manga que sigue las aventuras de un chico mitad demonio que entra a la escuela de exorcistas con la finalidad de vencer a Satan. Hace poco salió su segunda temporada y lo he disfrutado lo suyo (aunque la saga que sigue en el manga es mucho mejor).

 **Los lectores preguntan**

 **1** En realidad pese a tramas políticas y lucha de poder los niños por ahora están concentrados en lo suyo y aun no dan muestras de atracción por alguien, ¡pero espero que Hinata me sorprenda en el próximo capítulo!

 **2** Tenía planeado desde antes meter a Iruka por estos capítulos, una de las características de Naruto es su capacidad de ir ganando amigos y aliados, pero sin querer el Equipo Cuervo lo ha aislado un poco, espero arreglar eso en capítulos siguientes.

 **3** Como lo he explicado en éste capítulo, Hiashi es padre de Hinata, realmente la mamá de Hinata y Fugaku no tuvieron nunca algo más que un amor que no fue.

 **4** Conforme vamos avanzando en la trama sé que muchas cosas no van a acabar de gustarles, nunca había tenido tantos lectores y todos tienen opiniones diferentes, solo hay que darse una vuelta por los comentarios y notaran que lo que les gusta a unos les causa incomodidad a otros, que la pareja que unos esperan a otros les parece un golpe directo en la quijada. Espero que aunque ciertas escenas no les agraden sigan dándole una oportunidad a esta historia y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre los tomo en cuenta para intentar reivindicarme (risas).

 **5** Itachi-rompe-ramos-enamorador-de-niñas-de-otros-clanes sigue teniendo problemas para relacionarse y avanzar en el plano sentimental, pero espero que algún día logré dar un paso adelante (y de preferencia que no sea porque se lo exigen en una misión).

Para los que me preguntan cuándo voy a actualizar generalmente les voy dejando la fecha en mi Facebook, pueden buscarme como Janet Gaspar.

Y nada, muchas gracias por leer, como siempre son los mejores.

 _21 de Abril del 2017 Viernes._


	16. Especial Días pasados

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **ESPECIAL**

 **Días del pasado**

Este capítulo es un especial y aunque retoma el fanfic en su recta final, no es necesario leerlo para seguir la trama principal, ¡gracias por llegar a los mil reviews! y en especial gracias a **Mimi Tachikawa08** por ser el review número mil, solo estaba esperando eso para subir el especial.

Sin más, disfruten la lectura.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikoto realmente disfrutaba ir a la Academia…

—¡Voy a matarte ttebane! —Una chica de larga cabellera roja corrió furiosa detrás de un bastante angustiado chiquillo.

—Kushina Uzumaki es todo un caso, ¿ne? —Yoshina soltó un suspiro—. No ha hecho más que causar escándalos desde que llegó.

—A mí me parece bastante entusiasta. —Mikoto la miró de reojo, Kushina había logrado alcanzar a su objetivo y lo golpeaba con singular placer.

—Con Tsume ya tenemos suficiente de chicas violentas. —Yoshina echó hacía atrás su largo cabello castaño.

—Supongo… —Mikoto se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque prefiero eso a que luzca como ella. —Yoshina susurró por lo bajo señalando a la derecha, en el banco pegado a las ventanas se encontraba sentada una niña de largo cabello negro con tintes azules, su espalda estaba rígida como si se encontrara en alguna clase de modales y mantenía las manos apretadas al frente, casi como una estatua.

—Okka-san dice que así son los Hyuuga. —Mikoto susurró de vuelta. En todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo compañeras de academia Hana Hyuuga **(1)** jamás había hablado con ellas.

—Tienes razón. —Yoshina puso una mano frente a su boca—. Hiashi y Hizashi son iguales, creo que solo se hablan entre ellos. —Los gemelos Hyuuga que asistían a un grado superior eran como seres de otro planeta, siempre rectos, siempre sin reír, enojarse, llorar o frustrarse, con aquellos ojos pálidos que parecían ver en el fondo del alma de cualquiera.

Hana Hyuuga era diferente, aunque no hablaba con nadie en particular cuando lo hacía su voz era suave y amable.

—¡Viene Fugaku-kun! —Una chica gritó y enseguida el salón se llenó de chillidos y corazones, un corro de chicas se abalanzó a la ventana para ver pasar a Fugaku Uchiha.

—Sí que es popular. —Yoshina se cruzó de brazos y levantó la nariz—. No sé qué le ven, siempre tiene ese gesto de enojo. —Mikoto no dijo nada, pero observó por la ventana de reojo. Fugaku Uchiha, ciertamente, mantenía el ceño fruncido, como si toda la atención de aquellas chicas lo irritara. A su lado Shikaku tenía las manos tras la cabeza y bostezaba.

—¡Fugaku-kun! —El pasillo se llenó de chillidos, pero como siempre Fugaku ignoró a todas las niñas y siguió caminando.

—Es un maleducado. —Yoshina puso ambas manos en su cintura—. Engreído y arrogante, ¿qué le cuesta girar a verlas un poco?, ¡y ellas son idiotas por hacerle tanto escándalo! —Justo cuando Fugaku iba a perderse de su vista Mikoto notó, no sin cierta sorpresa, que giraba ligeramente la cabeza con el sharingan activado, fue apenas un segundo, pero Mikoto hubiera jurado que observaba en dirección a donde, como siempre, Hana Hyuuga se encontraba en su pupitre, como si no atinara a moverse. Quizás es que quería comprobar si no se había convertido en estatua y ya está.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A Mikoto realmente le gustaban los ejercicios de expedición.

—Así que dejen de estar haciendo al vago y hagan equipos de cuatro. —Su sensei ordenó al frente, tenía la cara roja de sudor y aspecto de que le faltaba poco para desmayarse o algo por el estilo.

—¡Odio esto! —Yoshina se mató un mosquito contra el brazo—. Somos dos, ¿a quién más unimos?

—¡A mí, únanme a mí dattebane! —Kushina Uzumaki se acercó a ellas saltando alegremente con un brazo en alto, la verdad la pelirroja no parecía tener ningún reparo en hacer escandalo e inmiscuirse en donde no la llamaban.

—Uh… bueno… —Yoshina no parecía muy segura.

—¡Yei! —Kushina dio un salto y luego hizo visor poniendo una mano sobre su frente—. ¿A quién más?

—Bueno… —Mikoto giró alrededor, casi todas las demás chicas ya tenían equipo para ese entonces.

—¿Qué tal ella?, —Kushina señaló con un dedo a Hana Hyuuga que no parecía hacer esfuerzos por conseguir equipo, estaba parada en medio del campo sin más—, se ve que está sola, aunque luce rarita, como sea, ¡ey tú! —Kushina se alejó corriendo y tanto Mikoto como Yoshina cruzaron una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Le va a decir a Hana Hyuuga? —Pero antes de que pudieran intervenir Kushina apareció jalando por los hombros a Hana, que dicho sea de paso, tenía las mejillas tan rojas como si le hubieran levantado la falda en público.

—¡Dijo que sí! —Bueno, en realidad no le había dado tiempo de contestar, pero dudaba que dijera que no.

—De acuerdo. —Mikoto intentó no pensar demasiado en el equipo tan raro que se había formado y sacó un pergamino de su mochila—. Nuestra meta es llegar hasta aquí.

—Qué lejos. —Yoshina suspiró y después de girar la mirada alrededor señaló a Shikaku que se ocupaba en bostezar—. ¡Tú, vago!, ¡llévame cargada hasta allá!

—¡¿Estás loca?! —Shikaku puso cara de horror—. Con lo mucho que pesas.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Yoshina alzó un puño amenazadora, pero Mikoto no le prestó atención, generalmente su amiga era tranquila, pero siempre se ponía violenta cuando el asunto tenía algo que ver con Shikaku.

—¿Van a partir ya? —Minato se acercó amable, sus ojos azules lanzaban destellos con la luz del sol. A Mikoto siempre le había parecido algo así como un príncipe, nunca lo había comparado con el resto de sus compañeros, Minato era caballeroso, centrado y tenía una sonrisa realmente amable.

—Es la idea. —Mikoto soltó un suspiro, Kushina estaba unos pasos atrás viendo al rubio con los brazos cruzados, por alguna razón no parecía llevarse bien con él.

—Nosotros también. —Minato señaló a sus espaldas, Fugaku, Chouza, Inoichi y Shikaku recogían sus mochilas para partir—. Como Fugaku sobraba nos dejaron hacer un equipo de cinco.

—Yo no sobraba. —Fugaku apretó los dientes.

—¿Quieren ir con nosotros? —Sin prestarle atención al gruñido de su compañero Minato preguntó amable.

—Eso sería de ayuda. —Mikoto le sonrió de vuelta a pesar de que Kushina soltó un bufido fuerte y claro.

—En marcha. —Fugaku se puso a la cabeza, asumiendo el liderazgo de manera natural, Minato se entretuvo esperando que todos estuvieran listos y animándolos para que no quedaran rezagados.

—¿Por qué tenemos que subir hasta allá? —Chouza realmente lucía desdichado y sudoroso intentando seguir adelante.

—¿Por qué se quejan tanto ttebane? —Kushina parecía no tener ningún problema en cargar la mochila y avanzar con grandes trancos entre las rocas—. Somos ninjas.

—En realidad tú eres más como una cabra. —Shikaku susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo oyera, sabía lo violenta que podía ser la pelirroja. Mikoto sonrió ante las pullas, al frente Fugaku avanzaba con la espalda recta y ambas manos en los tirantes de la mochila, como el ejemplo perfecto de un guía, sin movimientos de más y el sol bañando de rayos su cabello negro como el carbón.

—¡Iaa! —De pronto Inoichi gritó y salió corriendo tan rápido que apenas alcanzaron a verlo—. ¡Derrumbe, derrumbe, derrumbe!

—¡Ah! —Todos corrieron a la cima, entre el polvo y el temblor de tierra Mikoto alcanzó a ver como Minato intentaba darle la mano a Kushina, pero la pelirroja ni siquiera notó el gesto (y tampoco era como si lo necesitara) saltó más rápido que cualquiera de ellos hasta la rama de un árbol y de ahí dio un salto espectacular hasta tierra segura.

—¿Todos están bien? —Viendo frustrado su papel caballeresco Minato giró alrededor cuando ya la tierra había dejado de moverse.

—Sí. —Shikaku suspiró con una mano en la rodilla y Yoshina colgada de su otro brazo como un costal de papas—. Maldición, sí que pesas.

—¡Nadie dijo que me cargaras! —Yoshina tenía las mejillas tan rojas que parecían que explotarían, pero Mikoto no sabía si era por vergüenza o por rabia.

—Sobre que estoy aquí intentando salvarte. —Shikaku la puso en el suelo, y pese a todo fue amable al hacerlo.

—Uh… —Minato abrió grandes los ojos—. ¿Dónde ésta Hana?

—Aquí. —Todos giraron la mirada, allá en lo alto, con el cabello ondeando con el viento Fugaku se encontraba de pie con la joven Hyuuga entre los brazos, cargando con ella como si fuera una princesa.

—Gracias… —Hana tenía las mejillas rojas y lucía avergonzada. Fugaku la bajó al suelo con rudeza, luego se acomodó nuevamente la mochila como si salvar compañeras de morir a causas de derrumbes no mereciera la consideración de un par de palabras.

—Vamos atrasados. —Y sin más siguió caminando.

—¿Estas bien? —Minato se acercó a Hana solicito.

—Sí. —La joven llevó una mano junto a su boca—. Fugaku-kun me salvó antes de que me diera cuenta siquiera que estaba en peligro. Lamento haber causado tantas molestias.

—Los compañeros están para ayudarse. —Minato le sonrió, con aquel gesto que hacía sentir mejor a cualquiera.

—Para la otra harías bien en traer ropa más de ninja. —Kushina la miró con los ojos entornados—. No creo que esa falda tan larga ayude en nada.

—Hai… —Hana bajó ligeramente la vista, pero luego levantó la mirada con una chispa de decisión en los ojos—. ¡Kushina-chan fue increíble antes!

—¿Uh? —La pelirroja dio un parpadeo.

—Tu reacción fue instantánea, ¡cuando quise ver ya estabas saltando por los aires!

—No es como si yo pueda darme el lujo de esperar que alguien me salve. —A Mikoto le pareció que los ojos de la pelirroja se ensombrecían y Minato la miraba con tristeza, pero no pudo reflexionar más en eso, Fugaku ya caminaba lejos y todos tuvieron que apresurarse a alcanzarlo.

Pudiera ser que Fugaku fuera seco con las palabras y metódico en sus actos, pero era la clase de ninja que se preocupaba por sus compañeros. Sin darse cuenta una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mikoto, la verdad es que, si le preguntaban, diría que en el fondo Fugaku era un chico amable.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aunque daban miedo en ocasiones a Mikoto le gustaban las misiones.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esta ridícula misión todos nosotros juntos? —Yoshina apretó los dientes—. ¡Ni siquiera estamos en los mismos equipos! ( **2) —** Desde que habían salido de la Academia todos habían pasado a formar parte de equipos gennin de tres. O bueno, casi todos, lo cierto es que algunos compañeros se habían retirado de la formación ninja que otorgaba Konoha para seguir con la preparación específica de su clan, en especial los miembros del clan Hyuuga de la familia principal.

—Porque somos gennin y las misiones sin relevancia son nuestras tareas. —Shikaku avanzó con un par de tablas bajo el brazo—. Gusto en verte también.

—¡Acabemos esto pronto y vayamos por barbacoa! —Chouza era quien más tablas podía cargar al mismo tiempo para arreglar la desvencijada barda que rodeaba el campo aledaño a los terrenos del clan Hyuuga.

—Si pudiéramos terminar solo con entusiasmo… —Inoichi suspiró.

—¿Vamos a esforzarnos, bien? —Mikoto intentó aligerar el ambiente, llevaba un cajón lleno de clavos entre brazos y le era un poco difícil caminar.

—Lo voy a detener y tú lo afirmas, ¿de acuerdo? —Al frente Minato colocaba las maderas en posición vertical y Fugaku martillaba los clavos para unir la barda. Llevaba una playera de resaque blanca que le marcaba los brazos y la chamarra con el símbolo del clan amarrada a la cintura, hacía mucho calor.

—Es Fugaku-kun.

—¡Fugaku-kun! —Muchas chicas se arremolinaban del otro lado solo para verlo trabajar lo que entorpecía bastante sus labores.

—¿No puedes hacer algo con ese club de fans tuyo? —Shikaku gruñó cuando una chica intentó lanzarle a Fugaku una carta de amor y el viento desvió el sobre dándole en un ojo—. Minato ya habló con sus seguidoras y las convenció de ir a casa.

—No tengo nada que hablar con ellas. —Fugaku contestó con una voz sin matiz y Shikaku rodó los ojos.

—¡Si siguen jodiendo voy a darles una paliza a todas! —Tsume Inuzuka gritó con ferocidad y más de la mitad de las chicas chillaron y corrieron, Tsume se caracterizaba por golpear a hombres y mujeres por igual y a ser sincera incluso a Mikoto le daba algo de miedo, se vestía como los chicos, con el cabello largo y alborotado y más que ninja parecía alguna especie de delincuente juvenil.

—Creo que voy a ir a hablar con las que se han quedado. —Minato sacudió sus manos en su pantalón y soltó un suspiro—. Quizás puedo convencerlas de irse.

—¡Te lo encargamos! —El equipo Ino-Shika-Cho hizo una reverencia y Minato se alejó con la sonrisa que hacía que todos lo siguieran hasta el fin del mundo.

—Supongo que debe ser cansado tener a esas chicas siempre detrás. —Mikoto se inclinó junto a Fugaku para dejar el cajón de clavos y luego se levantó sacudiendo las manos—. ¿Te ayudo a sostener el tablón hasta que regrese Minato?

—Sería de ayuda. —Fugaku contestó con su voz seria de siempre así que Mikoto sostuvo la tabla; mientras Fugaku martillaba le contó algunas cosas que supuso que le interesarían, lo que se sabía del examen para Chunnin y algunos avances que habían tenido sus compañeros así como algunas misiones. Fugaku la escuchó sin interrumpirla, pero sin dar muestras de que lo molestara.

Bueno, era de esperarse, Fugaku y ella habían sido amigos desde que eran pequeños y sus casas estaban una junto a la otra en el clan. Mikoto sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba, sabía lo que le interesaba y lo que despreciaría y también sabía que mientras fuera ella quien hablara él la escucharía, porque así era su relación, así había sido siempre.

—Los gemelos Hyuuga. —De pronto Fugaku la interrumpió, algo que no solía ocurrir a menudo—. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

—Bueno, —Mikoto hizo memoria—, cuando terminamos la Academia Hiashi se quedó a entrenar en su clan como parte de la rama principal y Hizashi entró a un equipo de tres. Ahora que lo pienso Hana tampoco formó parte de los equipos gennin. **(3)**

—Ah. —Fugaku no parecía más interesado en aquella conversación así que Mikoto colocó otra tabla a un lado.

—¡Las chicas prometieron irse y traernos almuerzo más tarde! —Minato regresó agitando una mano.

—¡Eres un buen negociante! —Tsume le puso una palmada en la espalda que casi lo mandó a besar el suelo.

—¡Almuerzo gratis! —Chouza chilló extasiado.

—Bueno, a por ello. —Shikaku señaló una parte de la reja—. Vamos a reforzar esta parte y tratemos de aprovechar la sombra de los árboles para no estar tanto tiempo bajo el sol.

—¡Sí! —El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde siguieron arreglando la barda, las chicas cumplieron con su palabra y llevaron bentos con comida que Minato les agradeció efusivamente, no así Fugaku que se encontraba lejos y taciturno.

—Apuesto 100 yenes a que van a cambiarse de club de fans. —Yoshina le susurró mientras comían un onigiri. Era habitual que algunas de las fans de Fugaku pasaran a ser seguidoras de Minato luego que éste les premiara con una sonrisa o con alguna palabra amable.

—Quizás. —Mikoto se encogió de hombros, en realidad no sentía nada en particular por las chicas que gritaban como locas cada que veían a Fugaku, él no parecía ver en ellas más que meros objetos del paisaje.

—Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Fugaku? —Yoshina hizo visor con la mano—. ¿No piensa comer?

—No creo. —Mikoto alzó la mirada y lo encontró sobre la rama de un árbol, viendo al frente con la mirada serena—. Nunca come lo que las chicas le preparan.

—Pues debería hacerlo que no vamos a comer nada en todo el día además de esto, ¿por qué no vas y lo convences? —Yoshina le dio un golpecito con el hombro—. Son amigos, ¿no?

—Lo intentaré. —Mikoto soltó un suspiro—. Pero no creo que quiera.

—Tú inténtalo. —Con un gesto se despidió de su amiga y caminó con chakra por el tronco del árbol, generalmente los Uchiha eran malos para todo lo que implicara control del chakra, su sensei había dicho algo acerca de que eran demasiado apasionados para esa clase de tareas delicadas y apacibles. Aun así Mikoto había logrado un control de chakra que le permitiera avanzar en superficies sólidas y fuera de una o dos muescas en la madera lo hacía considerablemente bien.

—Fu… —Apenas llegar a la rama detrás de la que se encontraba intentó hablarle, pero la palabra murió en su boca, Fugaku se encontraba observando hacía los territorios Hyuuga, ahí delante había un lago, era un lugar hermoso, con árboles alrededor y aguas cristalinas. Hiashi Hyuuga se encontraba realizando ejercicios Junken caminando sobre el agua, su rostro era serio, impasible, y en sus manos destellaban chispas de chakra que iluminaban la laguna con luz.

Unos metros por atrás Hana Hyuuga se deslizaba lentamente sobre el agua, muy probablemente apenas se familiarizaba con mantener un control de chakra sobre una superficie tan inestable. Llevaba el cabello suelto cayéndole por debajo de los hombros, una falda hasta los tobillos y los pequeños pies descalzos cubiertos con un bonito chakra plateado, Mikoto nunca había visto un chakra como ese antes.

—¡Ah! —Hana perdió la concentración y cayó al agua, enseguida fue cubierta con el líquido hasta la cintura.

—Debes mantenerte concentrada. —Hiashi avanzó hasta ella, la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a salir, sin demasiada delicadeza, pero tampoco llegando a ser brusco—. El Junken necesita un control del chakra perfecto.

—Hai. —Hana contestó suavemente, la falda se le pegaba a las piernas, tenía una linda figura. Sin previo aviso Hiashi activó el Byakugan y giró hacía ellos, Mikoto sintió un ramalazo de sorpresa y culpa cuando aquellos ojos plateados se clavaron en ella y Fugaku.

—Uh… —Hana miró también en su dirección y enrojeció avergonzada, inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Hiashi, sujetándolo de la playera. Mikoto pensó en pedir disculpas o decirle que en realidad no quería espiarlos, pero que no había podido evitar mirar porque sus técnicas eran demasiado bonitas (era la verdad, pocas veces en su vida había pensado que una técnica ninja fuera bonita, pero el Junken lo era). Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, Fugaku activó el sharingan, arqueó una ceja y dio media vuelta para después saltar del árbol. Mikoto se quedó ahí, sin saber bien qué decir o hacer, pero Hiashi desactivo el Byakugan y al igual que Fugaku dio media vuelta y se alejó entre los árboles, Hana se quedó ahí, igual de aturdida que ella.

—Ah… —Mikoto dio un parpadeo—. Lo-los hombres son raros.

—Sí. —Los ojos de Hana eran bonitos, como la luna cuando estaba llena—. Sí lo son.

—Tienes… —En realidad nunca se había caracterizado por ser una chica tímida, era una Uchiha y los Uchihas eran hombres y mujeres de pasiones y decisiones—. ¡Tienes un lindo chakra!

—¡Gracias! —En los ojos de Hana brilló la simpatía—. Creía que era un poco raro así que estaba angustiada.

—¡Es muy bonito! —Envalentonada Mikoto apretó los puños—. ¡Como plata derretida!

—Plata derretida… —Hana entreabrió los labios, a Mikoto le pareció que nunca había visto una chica más cándida y bonita que ella—. ¡Ya veo!

—Algún día enséñame a caminar sobre el agua. —Mikoto puso una mano al frente a modo de rezo, le guiño un ojo y saltó del árbol.

La cerca estuvo terminada y a pesar de que se lo sugirió Fugaku no quiso comer nada de lo traído por las chicas, lo cual era curioso porque cuando era ella quien le llevaba un bento Fugaku se cuidaba mucho de terminárselo todo.

Pero bueno, eran amigos de la infancia, por supuesto que su relación era especial.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikoto se sintió increíblemente orgullosa cuando fue promovida a Chunnin.

No solo ella, ese año muchos de sus compañeros fueron promovidos a Chunnin y todos hacían una linda estampa parados enfrente de un auditorio lleno de personas con el chaleco verde que los reconocía como un ninja capacitado para la aldea.

—Adiós pasear perros. —Yoshina estaba radiante, el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta y la figura que a sus catorce años empezaba a estilizarse.

—Hola misiones complicadas. —Shikaku estaba bostezando a un lado, como la imagen más grafica de un hombre perezoso.

Adelante Minato estaba dando el discurso de agradecimiento en nombre de todos los promovidos. Mikoto giró levemente la mirada a la izquierda, Hiashi, Hizashi y Hana estaban parados muy serios con sus chalecos verdes, los gemelos y Hana habían hecho el examen Chunnin juntos y para todos había sido una sorpresa lo muy capaces que eran usando la técnica de su familia. También había sido una sorpresa que les otorgaran una licencia especial para presentarse juntos.

Bueno, Hizashi era algo así como el protector de Hiashi, la verdad Mikoto no entendía muy bien la política dentro del clan Hyuuga.

—Uh… —Hana sintió su mirada y giró la vista para después sonreírle y agitar una mano en el aire.

—Ho-la… —Mikoto espació las silabas para que la entendiera aun sin emitir sonido. Durante la Academia no habían sido cercanas en lo absoluto, pero después de aquel incidente en el árbol se habían reunido en varias ocasiones para que Hana le ayudara con su control de chakra en el agua, lo cierto era que había sido una buena maestra, Mikoto incluso superaba a Fugaku cuando se trataba de controlar el chakra (aunque Fugaku tenía más reservas que ella así que no es como si importara mucho).

—Es un honor para nosotros… —Minato siguió hablando, Kushina estaba de pie tras de él, intentando verlo sin ser muy obvia, aunque no es como si Kushina Uzumaki brillara por su discreción. Mikoto esbozó una sonrisa, de alguna manera Minato había logrado que sus sentimientos alcanzaran a la explosiva pelirroja, ya iba siendo hora.

La ceremonia oficial se terminó y todos pasaron a despedirse, felicitarse y quedar para ir a comer juntos. Mikoto buscó con la mirada a Fugaku, había estado rabiando por verlo durante toda la ceremonia, pero no quería ser tan obvia como Kushina.

—Vi que se fue por allá. —Yoshina arqueó una ceja y señaló a la derecha, tenía una sonrisa burlona, pero Mikoto se las cobraría luego.

—¡Ok! —Quería ser la primera en felicitarlo, su batalla había sido por mucho de las mejores y sus técnicas de fuego simplemente habían sido impresionantes. Sin hacer ruido para sorprenderlo avanzó entre el pasto hacía los árboles con una sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro, pero tuvo que detenerse en seco.

—¿Para mí? —Hana estaba ahí enfrente, con sus bonitos ojos muy abiertos, tenía una cajita en las manos, parecía ser el estuche de algún broche.

—Felicitaciones por convertirte en Chunnin. —Fugaku la observó, con los ojos oscuros que hacían suspirar a las chicas de Konoha, con la actitud del que sabe lo que quiere y no se detiene para lograr sus objetivos.

—Yo… —Angustiada Hana miró alrededor—. Yo no compré nada para Fugaku-kun.

—No es necesario. —La voz de Fugaku era fuerte, sin titubeos—. Es mi compensación por esa vez cuando me ayudaste.

—E-eso fue hace mucho. —Hana abrió grandes los ojos—. Estábamos en la Academia, solo ayude a vendar tu pierna y te di la mitad de mi bento.

—Me lo diste todo. —Fugaku sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, apenas un leve movimiento fugaz—. Y nunca he vuelto a probar algo más delicioso en toda mi vida. —Mikoto retrocedió un paso, otro, otro más.

Corrió.

Sí. Fugaku se comía todo lo que hacía, pero nunca le decía que había estado bueno, nunca le había comprado algo, nunca le había dado las gracias.

Había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida. Pero al final lo único que había hecho era echarse a llorar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A Mikoto le gustaban las flores.

La familia de Inoichi tenía una florería "Florería Yamanaka", a veces Inocihi era el encargado de atenderla y se lo encontraban tras el mostrador con un pañuelo sobre la cabeza y pinta de estar muy aburrido.

—Hay flores para todo, —aun así hacía bien su trabajo—, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirle a esa persona? —Mikoto quería flores para llevarle a Yoshina, había tenido una misión difícil y estaba en el hospital, actualmente estaba estable, pero su vida había corrido peligro y Mikoto aún seguía preocupada por ella.

—Quiero unas flores para decir "espero que te mejores".

—Entiendo. —Aunque cuando Inoichi estaba con Shikaku solían ser un par de tontos lo cierto es que ambos eran bastante sensibles cuando se hablaba con ellos en solitario. Inoichi le envolvió un bonito ramo de flores y se lo entregó, no sin antes soltar un suspiro.

—Si vas a ver a Yoshina lo mejor sería que esperaras un poco.

—¿Por qué? —Aprehensiva Mikoto dio un respingo.

—Uh… Shikaku me va a matar por decirte esto, pero acaba de comprar un gran ramo de rosas rojas y… bueno, ya sabes, fue a verla.

—Ah… —Mikoto dio un parpadeo, bueno, ya tenían diecisiete años, era normal que algunas cosas tuvieran que aclararse—. Ya era hora.

—Él realmente se asustó mucho pensando que la perdería. —Inoichi sonrió, la clase de sonrisa que se guarda exclusivamente para un mejor amigo—. Ese gran tonto.

—Les daré una hora antes de ir entonces. —Mikoto salió con el ramo bajo el brazo, no tenía otra cosa en la cual entretenerse así que dedicó a vagar por la aldea un rato, pronto se aburrió, un par de chicos intentó coquetear con ella así que los esquivo trepando a un tejado.

—Que molestos. —A lo mejor y tenía que ir al hospital aunque interrumpiera una escena conmovedora (igual y podía burlarse de ellos para siempre)—. Uh… —A lo lejos observó a Hana sentada en una banca y a un lado… no, no podía ser cierto. Activó el sharingan porque estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar lo que decían, con su línea de sangre activada pudo leer a la perfección los labios de Fugaku, pudo saber lo que decía.

—Así que sal conmigo. —Directo, simple, audaz, como todo lo que hacía en la vida. Hana tenía una expresión encantadora, con las mejillas rojas, los hermosos ojos abiertos al máximo y aquel kimono que se pegaba a su bonita figura.

—Yo… yo no creo…

—Soy Fugaku Uchiha. —La tomó de la mano y ella lo miró con arrobo—. Y ninguna regla anticuada entre clanes va a detenerme.

El ramo de Yoshina se le cayó, las flores se desperdigaron por el tejado, algunas volaron en el viento.

 _Espero que te mejores._

Pero Mikoto no estaba segura de que alguien pudiera mejorar un corazón quebrado.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A Mikoto siempre le había parecido que las bodas eran como un sueño.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que casarte con él?! —Fugaku tenía a Hana sujeta de ambas muñecas, tan fuerte que le dejaría marcas—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Es la decisión de mi clan. —Hana tenía la mirada fija al frente, en un punto que Fugaku no podía alcanzar.

—¡Eso no importa!, —los ojos de Fugaku, negros y profundos parecían querer aferrarla con todo lo que tenían—, ¡te lo dije!, ¡que no importaban las leyes, ni los clanes!, ¡qué pasaría por encima de eso!

—Y yo te dije que esto ya estaba decidido, lo sabía desde que era niña. —Hana estaba hablando lenta y dulcemente, como si intentara consolarlo incluso en el último momento.

—¡Huyamos! —Y era una orden, no una petición.

—Eres el futuro líder de tu clan Fugaku-kun. —Hana sonrió, una sonrisa triste—. Y yo voy a casarme con el futuro líder de mi clan.

—¡No! —Volvió a sacudirla, le estaba haciendo daño. Mikoto quería decirle que dejara de hacerlo, pero se suponía que ella no estaba ahí, que no estaba viendo, ella solo había estado ahí recogiendo fresas con Kushina, ellos eran los que habían llegado con su discusión sin que ellas pudieran intervenir y ahora estaban ahí, tras de los setos, sin saber bien qué hacer.

—Mi clan me lo ordena y voy a obedecer a mi clan. —La voz de ella era calma, pero su espíritu era inamovible, no importaba todo lo que dijera Fugaku, ella no cambiaría de opinión.

—¡Él no te ama! —Finalmente rugió, como lo hacía cuando la situación lo sobrepasaba.

—No me ama, —con calma Hana se soltó lentamente de su agarre—, pero me quiere, siempre hemos estado juntos, desde que somos pequeños, me ha dicho que cuidara de mí, que me atesorara, aunque no me ame. —Sus ojos claros, esos ojos que eran tan bonitos se enfrentaron a los ojos tempestuosos de Fugaku—. Fugaku-kun, tú no me has dicho que me quieres, ni siquiera una sola vez.

—¡Eso no importa!

—Sí importa. —Hana puso una delicada mano en su pecho, apartándolo—. Estas equivocado, quieres escapar de los lazos que te unen con tu clan, quieres escapar de la oscuridad, los secretos y las intrigas, yo soy solamente el objeto que podría ayudarte en esa tarea.

—Estas equivocada. —Sus dientes apretados.

—Hiashi-kun tampoco es muy efusivo. —Hana colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—. Y no sé qué es lo que está pensando, pero él es el elegido de mi clan, tengo que pensar por mi familia, por mi línea de sangre.

—¿Y por ti? —Fugaku respiró rápido—. ¿Cuándo vas a pensar por ti?

—Nunca. —Los ojos de Hana se empañaron, Fugaku dejó caer los brazos inertes a los lados, derrotado—. Adiós Fugaku-kun. —Una lágrima surcó su mejilla y a Mikoto le pareció que a Fugaku le hubiera gustado enjugarla, limpiarla con sus labios y decirle que jamás la haría llorar de nuevo—. No sé si sirva de algo decirlo pero hubo un tiempo en que de verdad te amé. —Hizo una reverencia, con la elegancia que los Hyuuga demostraban siempre y se alejó con paso firme, sin girar la vista atrás.

—¿Qué alguna vez me amaste?, —Fugaku susurró, el sharingan activado sin ver a ningún sitio en específico—, yo aún te amo. —Mikoto sintió como Kushina le sujetaba la mano y la apretaba, dedos cálidos que se entrelazaron con los suyos.

Solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El reloj seguía avanzando.

—Así que hemos decidido comprometerte con Mikoto-chan, serás el nuevo líder del clan y no hay una mejor opción para tu esposa que ella.

—Entendido. —Ni una muestra de alegría, rechazo o desilusión. Nada.

—Felicidades Mikoto-chan. —Pero no sentía la alegría por ningún lado.

 _Mikoto realmente disfrutaba ir a la Academia_ porque día tras día vería a Fugaku sentado en el pupitre de adelante, sería capaz de contemplar su espalda y su cabello oscuro.

 _A Mikoto realmente le gustaban los ejercicios de expedición._ Porque de una u otra manera terminaba yendo en grupo con Fugaku, rozándolo por error, compartiendo sus experiencias, agregando una nueva anécdota a su historial juntos.

 _Aunque daban miedo en ocasiones a Mikoto le gustaban las misiones._ Porque sabía que si se encontraba en peligro Fugaku la ayudaría, porque si él estaba en problemas ella intentaría apoyarlo, porque si estaban juntos sentía que eran invencibles.

 _Mikoto se sintió increíblemente orgullosa cuando fue promovida a Chunnin._ Porque Fugaku estaba ahí a su lado, porque aprobaría su fuerza, porque notaría que ella también podía hacerlo, que era una ninja capaz, una kunoichi disciplinada, su apoyo en ese momento y en el futuro.

 _A Mikoto le gustaban las flores._ Y su sueño de toda la vida había sido que Fugaku le diera una, aunque sea una, no era tan codiciosa para pedir un ramo, ni siquiera una flor elegante, se conformaba con una sencilla flor del campo, solo quería que se la diera él.

 _A Mikoto siempre le habían parecido que las bodas eran como un sueño._ Porque cuando pensaba en las bodas pensaba en su boda con él, en su kimono nupcial y en lo guapo que luciría sentado frente a ella intercambiando sus votos.

Y ahora ese sueño se estaba cumpliendo, iban a casarse, pero no así, Mikoto no lo quería así, no lo merecía así.

—¿Estas bien con esto? —Fugaku le habló en el jardín, estaban solos y era de noche, adentro los dirigentes seguían tomando y conviviendo por la próxima boda.

—¿Estás tú bien? —Porque seguía siendo tonta y pensaba en él primero.

—Ya no importa. —Fugaku se recargó contra la pared, miró hacia la luna—. Ya no importa.

—Pues… —Mikoto tembló, todo su cuerpo se estremeció—. A mí sí me importa. —Fugaku giró a verla, y por primera vez en la vida fue como si la viera de verdad—. Porque yo… —Recordó a Hana, recordó sus lágrimas—. Porque yo te amo. —Y no lloró al decirlo, levantó la cabeza, irguió la espalda—. Siempre te he amado. —Y era una Uchiha, arrogante y poco sensible, apasionada como el fuego mismo—. Así que si vas a casarte conmigo comprométete a amarme, ¡promete que vas a amarme Fugaku! —Lo sujetó de la playera y notó sus ojos aturdidos, una expresión que nunca nadie había logrado ver en él—. Si me amas Fugaku, nunca, nunca en la vida te arrepentirás de haberte casado conmigo. —Y su corazón latía como un tambor, sus dedos lo sujetaban trémulos.

—Nunca… —Fugaku cubrió su mano con la suya, la luna pintó de plata su cabello, sus hombros, sus labios—. Es una promesa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Ese asunto no tiene nada que ver. —Fugaku besó el hombro desnudo de su esposa, Mikoto ahogó un suspiro—. Era una promesa, ¿lo recuerdas?, y desde entonces nunca me he arrepentido de casarme contigo. —Porque seguía siendo el hombre estoico que nunca le diría que la amaba, pero Mikoto no era como Hana, ella sabía leer entre líneas.

—Itachi solo es un niño… —Su hijo mayor, siempre tan dulce, siempre tan amable.

—Es un ninja. —Fugaku deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de su esposa, piel suave en medio de la oscuridad—. Es un Uchiha.

—Lo es todo. —Mikoto se refugió en su hombro—. Es pesado ser todo.

—Se parece a ti. —Fugaku besó su oreja—. Nunca intentará huir, nunca cejara en su empeño, nunca se rendirá.

—Somos persistentes, ¿no? —Mikoto se alejó un poco de él, para verlo a los ojos, con una sonrisa suave.

—Nunca. —Los ojos de su esposo se encendieron en pasión, porque Fugaku también era una llama que ardía sin apagarse. Lo amó, lo amó como lo había amado desde que era una niña. Y él la amo de regreso, recorriendo con sus dedos la profundidad de su cuerpo, agotando con sus labios toda la superficie de su piel. Mikoto se entregó a él, sensual, entera, sin miedos.

—Te amo. —Cuando estaba dentro de ella siempre se lo decía—. Te amo Fugaku. —Aunque él nunca respondiera.

Por la ventana abierta entraban lentos rayos de luna, pero cuando los veía Mikoto ya no pensaba en Hana Hyuuga y sus lágrimas al decirle a Fugaku que lo había amado, cuando veía la luna pensaba en Hinata Hyuuga y lo bonitos que eran sus ojos, más bonitos incluso que los de su madre.

—Es una buena niña. —Se lo susurró mientras le acariciaba el cabello, a su esposo que la cubría con su cuerpo desnudo.

—Y necesitamos que su lealtad éste con nosotros.

—Itachi podría enamorarse de ella, no ahora, pero si lo fuerzas…

—Es extraño ese hijo mío. —Fugaku se rodó abrazando a su esposa contra él, los ojos oscuros que sin importar cuanto pasaran los años seguían siendo penetrantes y profundos—. No sabe amar, ama demasiado, es gentil, es aterrador.

—Es demasiado amable. —Mikoto se acunó contra su pecho, ahí donde podía escuchar su corazón—. Nuestro hijo demasiado amable.

—Debería aprender de Sasuke, —Fugaku sonrió, porque en la intimidad de su futon siempre sonreía cuando hablaba de su hijo menor—, se parece más a mí.

—Es cierto. —Con cariño se apretó a él rodeando su cuello—. Pero Sasuke es más guapo.

—Supongo. —Porque contrario a toda expectativa Fugaku no había sido consciente de su belleza y, años después, le había confesado a su esposa que creía que eso del club de fans era una broma que se habían montado para burlarse de él comparándolo con Minato. Sus tres hombres Uchiha en materia de amor eran muy, muy tontos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Qué dijeron que estábamos buscando? —Naruto sacó la cabeza de en medio de un montón de cajones, el cabello rubio estaba sucio de polvo.

—Algún pergamino con jutsus o algo guay. —Sasuke estaba colgado con chakra de una pared examinando una estantería.

—No hagan tanto ruido. —Hinata llevó un dedo a sus labios con aprehensión—. Se supone que no podemos entrar aquí.

—Tampoco podíamos entrar a los archivos clasificados de mi clan y entramos. —Sasuke se dejó caer al suelo—. Ahora toca saquear los archivos Hyuuga.

—De todas maneras no encontramos nada divertido en tu clan. —Naruto se sentó ceñudo en el suelo—. Lo más divertido es cuando abrimos ese pergamino y le quitamos el sello sin querer a ese gato salvaje.

—Sí. —Sasuke se frotó la mejilla donde aún tenía un arañazo—. Hicimos tanto escándalo que estuvimos a punto de que nos atraparan.

—Y dejamos todo hecho un desastre. —Hinata apretó sus manos preocupada—. Cuando entramos todo estaba bien organizado.

—¡El gato tuvo la culpa! —Naruto y Sasuke chillaron.

—Además, —Sasuke continuó cruzándose de brazos—, si los guardias del clan no se dan cuenta que tres niños se cuelan en el almacén…

—Escuché al jefe de escuadrón de Raíz decir que nosotros habíamos pasado el nivel de gennin hace mucho. —Naruto miró al techo y se golpeó con un dedo la barbilla—. ¿Qué sigue de gennin?

—Chunnin. —Hinata contestó y luego colocó una pila de libros alineados a un lado—. Pero para ser Chunnin se necesita un examen, ¿cierto?

—Muchos de esos chicos de Raíz son muy fuertes y no tienen ningún grado ninja. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Creo que eso no importa mucho, ahora pónganse a buscar. —Sasuke siempre tan mandón.

—Oye Hinata-chan, —mientras buscaba Naruto le habló a su compañera—, el otro día vi que te estaban enseñando a usar agujas, ¡era muy guay!

—Mmm… —Hinata observó distraída los libros que hablaban acerca de historia y plantas medicinales—. Sí, pero leí que algunos de mis antepasados podían hacer agujas de chakra.

—¡Eso sería genial! —Naruto abrió la boca—. Yo por fin pude desviar kunais en trayectoria.

—Era hora. —Sasuke comentó burlón, pero luego los llamó—. Oigan, miren, creo que encontré los tesoros viejos de los Hyuuga.

—¿Tesoros viejos? —Tanto Hinata como Naruto se asomaron por detrás, curiosos.

—Miren, —Sasuke sacó un espejo con marco de oro—, ¿por qué tu clan tiene cosas tan caras ocultas y llenas de polvo?

—No sé. —Hinata dio un parpadeo.

—Si lo vendiera en el mercado negro ganaría una dotación de ramen para un mes. —Naruto silbó, hacía poco en Raiz los habían infiltrado en el mercado negro como niños de la calle, en lugar de pasar desapercibido Naruto se había hecho amigo de todo mundo y algunos traficantes lo habían dejado ver sus transacciones, ahora cuando veía cualquier cosa cara decía que lo vendería en el mercado negro.

—Mejor cómprate un poco de verduras a ver si le das un respiro a tu cerebro. —Sasuke le aventó el espejo y Naruto se lo metió dentro de la chamarra, luego de un par de segundos soltó una carcajada y lo sacó.

—No te creas Hinata-chan, no vendería tus polvosas reliquias en el mercado negro.

—Eso sonó como un insulto. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja y luego dio un parpadeo—. Miren, esto parece bueno. —Con delicadeza sujetó una caja que a pesar del polvo lucía como un estuche muy caro.

—¿Joyas? —Hinata se inclinó hacia delante curiosa, Sasuke abrió el estuche, adentro había un broche delicado que lucía como nuevo.

—¡Qué bonito! —Naruto abrió la boca extasiado—. ¡En el mercado negro…!

—No lo vamos a vender al mercado negro. —Sasuke lo sacó y lo examinó con atención, era un broche de plata con tres delicados colgantes, parecía muy caro—. Creo que te luciría bien Hinata. —Para probar el efecto lo colocó por encima del cabello de su compañera—. Parece como de princesa. —Hinata se sonrojó al instante y dio un respingo, Sasuke también dio un respingo retirando rápidamente la mano, Naruto que no se había enterado de nada le quito el broche a Sasuke.

—Nee, nee, Sasuke, mira esto.

—¿Qué?

—¿No se parece un poco al emblema de tu clan? —Era cierto, el broche tenía una pequeña esfera con un dibujo rojo, casi no se veía pero se parecía un poco al emblema de los Uchiha.

—Casi no se ve. —Sasuke puso el broche contra la luz.

—Pff. —Naruto se tapó la boca con ambas manos—. Sasuke-teme le regaló a Hinata-chan un broche y como es un creído le puso el emblema de su clan.

—¡Yo no le regale nada!, ¡estaba en esa estantería tarado!

—¡Oh!, —Naruto saltó alegre—, ¡podemos ponerle también el emblema de mi clan y así cuando Hinata-chan lo use estaremos los dos ahí!

—Ni tienes emblema ni tienes clan. —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos—. Idiota. —Antes de que Naruto se pusiera artístico e intentara ponerle aditamentos al broche Sasuke lo puso en las manos de Hinata.

—No sé de quién era o por qué estaba aquí tirado, pero deberías quedártelo.

—Sí. —Naruto puso ambas manos tras la nuca—. Se te ve muy bonito, hace que te brillen más los ojos. —Hinata parpadeó con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿S-sí?

—¡Claro! —Naruto sonrió cerrando los ojos, Sasuke lo vio con incredulidad, siempre le sorprendía lo muy honesto que Naruto podía ser y como decía las cosas que a él le costaba tanto decir como si nada.

—Como sea, —de cualquier manera el encargado de decirle halagos a Hinata en ese equipo era Naruto, el rubio podía (perfectamente bien) exteriorizar los pensamientos de los dos—, usa el broche o bótalo, ahora sigamos buscando ese jutsu.

—¡Hai! —Hinata y Naruto asintieron con energía y los tres siguieron curioseando en las estanterías. Sasuke vio de reojo como Hinata regresaba el broche a su estuche para después meterlo en la bolsa de su chamarra. Tenía una sensación muy rara con ese prendedor y aunque Naruto era (la mayor parte del tiempo) un tonto, a él también le había parecido que se parecía al emblema de su clan.

Encogiéndose de hombros siguió buscando. Naruto tenía razón, se le veía lindo a Hinata, era lo único que importaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Hasta aquí el extra, gracias por leer.

Aclaraciones.

 **1** Como bien deben saber en la serie y el manga nunca se supo cuál era el nombre de la madre de Hinata, pero en el fandom muchas veces la han bautizado como "Hana" así que decidí utilizar ese nombre para ella.

 **2** De la misma manera fuera del equipo Ino-Shika-Chou no se sabe quién hizo equipo con quien mientras fueron gennin, como no quería meterme en camisa de once varas preferí reunirlos en una misión.

 **3** Si recuerdan cuando Hinata se graduó de la Academia Kurenai fue a pedirle permiso a Hiashi de que se integrara en un equipo gennin de tres, algo que no se hizo con ningún otro chico. Aparentemente no es normal que la familia principal del clan Hyuuga forme parte de las misiones gennin, por eso Hana y Hiashi siguieron su entrenamiento en casa y Hisazhi sí siguió con la educación habitual de la aldea.

Y nada, nunca había trabajado con esos personajes como protagonistas y fue agradable. Un beso.

 _25 de Abril del 2017 Martes._


	17. El camino del sabio

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 16: El camino del sabio I**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Número 0812 miró al frente y repitió sin energía la frase que le tocaba.

—Un ANBU no tiene vida, no tiene historia, no tiene nada. Raíz. —A su lado Naruto intentaba verse la mano con nerviosismo.

—Uh… —Naruto miró de reojo los kanjis que se le habían corrido por el sudor—. Un ANBU no tiene nombre… no tiene ¿alma?, sí, no tiene alma. —Luego se paró muy derechito y sonriente—. Raíz. —El instructor le dio un capo muy fuerte en la cabeza y Naruto se quejó ruidosamente, luego la fila siguió avanzando.

—Solo es una línea. —Número 0812 le habló en susurros sin dejar de ver al frente—. Y además te la escribí en la mano, ¿por qué no puedes recordarla?

—¡Es que me pongo nervioso dattebayo!

—Escuché que el viernes se acaba el año que iban a pasar aquí.

—Sí. —Naruto suspiró—. Por fin.

—Yo voy a quedarme aquí toda la vida. —Número 0812 lo observó de reojo.

—Claro que no, —Naruto susurró, el instructor le lanzó una mirada severa—, saldrás en las misiones y eso.

—Pero siempre volveré aquí.

—Escuché que cuando te haces grande sales de aquí. —Naruto hizo esfuerzos por acordarse, pero desistió—. A menos que te quedes como instructor dattebayo.

—Ustedes dos. —Un instructor los tomó a ambos por el cuello y los jaló como un par de perros regañados—. Quiero quinientas lagartijas, ¡ya!

—¡¿Quinientas?! —Naruto respingó, pero fue lanzado al suelo, refunfuñando inició el conteo, Número 0812 ya llevaba como diez más que él.

—Bueno, —hablando muy despacito para que la cuenta no subiera más Naruto se dirigió a su compañero—, cuando seas grande y salgas de aquí tenemos que vernos de nuevo. Dijeron que no podía venir a visitarte, pero algún día saldrás, ¿no?

—No lo había pensado. —Número 0812 lo miró de reojo, el cabello negro subiendo y bajando con las repeticiones.

—Nos juntaremos de nuevo Hinata-chan, Sasuke, tú y yo. —Naruto sonrió, el sudor corriéndole por la nuca—. Beberemos sake y te pondremos un nombre, uno muy guay.

—¿Por qué vamos a beber sake? —Sai dio un parpadeó—. Esta en las reglas que un shinobi no debe romper, a menos que sea por una misión.

—Porque cuando los adultos se reúnen siempre toman sake. —Naruto rodó los ojos—. Todos lo saben.

—Ah. —Sai realmente era ingenuo en cuanto al mundo exterior.

—¡Dejen de hablar o serán doscientas más!

—¡Hai!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi llevaba puesto un yukata azul marino y el cabello atado en una coleta baja, estaba lloviendo y alrededor los caminos de tierra se volvían lodo, uno que otro rayo cruzaba la oscuridad de la noche.

Había una reunión del clan.

Por supuesto, con tanta vigilancia no podían más que disimular y se suponía que iría a la reunión de cumpleaños de SenbouUchiha, un muchacho de la policía de Konoha reconocido por su aire de timidez poco común en el clan; por eso la ropa informal e incluso llevaba un paquete bajo el brazo simulando un presente, su madre lo había envuelto.

—Itachi-san. —Se cruzó con un par de hombres que lo saludaron con propiedad y finalmente se quedo parado bajo un triste castaño esperando a Shisui. Llovía tan fuerte que las sandalias se le llenaron de lodo y el agua le salpicaba las pantorrillas.

—¡Ey! —Shisui apareció balanceando un paraguas rojo, ruidoso y contento como si en realidad fueran a una celebración—. ¡Lamento llegar tarde!

—No hay problema.

—Estaba regando mi flor. —Shisui sacudió la cabeza apenas llegar con Itachi.

—Está lloviendo Shisui. —Itachi lo miró de reojo, sin expresión—. Tus flores corren peligro de ahogarse, no de secarse.

—Yo no dije que las estaba regando todas. —Shisui echó a andar e Itachi lo siguió, la brisa provocando que su ropa ondeara—. Solo una, es una flor especial, la tengo dentro de la casa. —De reojo miró a una esquina y suspiró bajando tanto la voz que apenas fue un susurro—. ¿Quién está de guardia?

—Tenzo-san **(1)** —Itachi siguió caminando.

—Van en serio, ¿eh? —Shisui volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro, a la figura de ANBU que permanecía sobre un árbol, mojándose—. ¡¿Traes el sake?! —Itachi no sabía si Shisui era bueno fingiendo o solo era su personalidad desbordándose.

—Sabes bien que no tomo.

—A-bu-rri-do. —Shisui guiñó un ojo—. Pero es fiesta de chicos, así que intentaré devolverte lo más ebrio posible.

—No te molestes por favor. —Llegaron a su destino y dejaron las sandalias enlodadas afuera, los jóvenes caminaban de un lado a otro descalzos, haciendo bromas y tomando alcohol, pero Itachi y Shisui no iban a la celebración, entraron hasta el último cuarto, abrieron una puerta secreta y bajaron en silencio unas escaleras que se hundían en la oscuridad.

—Por suerte no soy claustrofóbico. —Shisui suspiró, Itachi recordó unas escaleras parecidas en la mente de una niña que soñaba con arcoíris.

—Shisui, Itachi. —Fugaku ya estaba ahí, con el gesto adusto de siempre, en la oscuridad los cerca de treinta hombres más importantes del clan los observaron con mutismo.

—Buenas noches. —Shisui inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, Itachi hizo lo mismo tras él.

—Adelante. —Uno de los ancianos del clan señaló un cojín en la parte delantera e Itachi se dirigió allí, como si fuera alguna clase de acusado.

—Hoy termina el periodo del Equipo Cuervo en Raíz. —Itachi miró al frente intentando no mostrar expresiones.

—Escuché que no los dejarían marcharse, —uno de los dirigentes se cruzó de brazos—, que Danzou no lo permitiría.

—Lo ha permitido. —Itachi se forzó a sí mismo a no mostrar emoción—. Con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —La voz de su padre fue ruda.

—El equipo seguirá su entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Jiraiya-sama, yo incluido. —Los murmullos y cuchicheos llenaron la sala.

—¿El sabio ermitaño?

—¿Uno de los Sannin?

—Ellos confían en la lealtad de Jiraiya-sama, —Itachi se hizo escuchar—, al mismo tiempo si consideran que soy una amenaza simplemente le pedirían que se deshiciera de mí.

—Y entonces el Equipo Cuervo pasaría a ser liderado por Jiraiya-sama. —Shisui sonrió de medio lado—. Tu cabeza pende de un hilo primo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Fugaku frunció el ceño.

—Por ahora un año. —Itachi respiró con lentitud.

—Eso quiere decir que Itachi-san no puede hacer movimientos sospechosos. —El murmullo creció.

—Itachi, —su padre lo miró con dureza—, sí Jiraiya llegara a la conclusión de que debe eliminarte, ¿podrían tú y tu equipo vencerlo?

—Si Naruto-kun usa el poder del Kyuuby sí, en caso contrario las expectativas son bajas.

—Pero es posible. —Y si había una oportunidad, aunque fuera pequeña su padre la tomaría.

—Estamos poniendo muchas esperanzas en éste equipo. —Uno de los acérrimos rivales de su padre se puso de pie—. Si fallan no tendremos otra carta que jugar.

—La tenemos. —Fugaku señaló a Shisui—. La reunión de hoy es también para comunicarles que Shisui se traslada a ANBU como líder de escuadrón y general. —Itachi aflojó un poco los dedos, pero nadie se dio cuenta… Shisui no le había comunicado nada al respecto.

—Voy a realizar la tarea que Itachi llevaba a cabo en el pasado, seré los ojos del clan. —La mirada de Shisui se endureció—. Y si llegado el momento tenemos que seguir adelante con el plan original lo haremos. —De nuevo hubo murmullos, Fugaku levantó la mano pidiendo silencio.

—No importa que crean que nos tienen acorralados y vencidos, ni que manden a sus ANBU a vigilarnos, al final seremos nosotros los que tendremos el poder. —Itachi buscó la mirada de Shisui, pero por primera vez desde que tenía memoria los ojos de Shisui no encontraron los suyos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Itachi se encontró con su equipo en la entrada de la aldea a las seis de la mañana, los tres niños estuvieron puntuales y listos con sus mochilas a los hombros y correctamente formados cinco minutos antes de que él llegara, incluso Naruto parecía despejado y firme.

Bueno, después de todo aquella era la rutina diaria de Raíz.

Itachi entregó sus pases de salida a los guardias de la entrada y ya estando fuera de la aldea conminó a su equipo a sentarse sobre unas rocas y relajarse.

—Pensé que íbamos de misión. —Sasuke acotó inquieto.

—La persona que esperamos no es puntual. —Itachi les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se relajaran, pero los tres parecían visiblemente incómodos e inquietos. La paranoia de Raíz tardaría en irse.

—¡Yoooh! —Cerca de las nueve de la mañana un hombre estrafalario con un largo cabello blanco llegó hasta ellos brincando en un solo pie—. ¡El gran Jiraiya-sama esta aquí!

—Gracias por aceptar esta misión. —Itachi realizó una elegante reverencia, al instante Hinata y Sasuke lo imitaron—. Estaremos a su cuidado.

—¡Ah!, —Naruto en cambio lo señaló con el dedo—, ¡el de los sapos!

—Tu maestro, inútil. —Jiraiya le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo mando al suelo—. El de los cuatro. —Chasqueando la lengua miró a Itachi—. ¿Cierto chico? —Itachi asintió con propiedad—. Y supongo que ya sabes lo que se me ordenó si te pones raro así que no hagas idioteces.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Naruto giró a ver a Hinata quien parecía aturdida.

—Itachi-taichou nunca hace idioteces. —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Un admirador. —Jiraiya sonrió de medio lado.

—Mi equipo esta honrado de estar bajo su tutela. —Itachi les bajó la cabeza a Sasuke y a Naruto, Hinata lo hizo por sí misma.

—Ya lo creo. —Jiraiya arqueó una ceja—. Para que te lo sepas no me hace ninguna gracia arrastrar a tres mocosos en mi viaje de investigación y mucho menos me hace emoción vigilarte, pero es lo que hay, tú les enseñas lo tuyo, yo lo mío y todos me obedecen.

—Entendido. —Itachi habló con humildad, pero Jiraiya fue consciente de que lo estaba diciendo en serio, después de todo estar bajo la tutela de un Sanin era algo que pocos lograban.

—Andando. —Enseguida los niños cargaron sus mochilas y siguieron a los adultos en formación de reconocimiento, Jiraiya se ocupó en analizarlos mientras avanzaban.

Naruto estaba más alto y con aquellos ojos azules se parecía dolorosamente a Minato, por supuesto, ni siquiera su estancia en Raíz había logrado quitarle el aire despreocupado de Kushina, pero por lo menos parecía más inteligente, un poco, que ni siquiera ANBU hacía milagros.

El otro niño, Sasuke si no mal recordaba, era el pequeño líder de los tres, tenía esa mirada de eficacia y liderazgo. También se le notaba a leguas que podía ser un dolor en el trasero si se empeñaba en las decisiones equivocadas, casi lo que había pasado con su compañero Orochimaru en su tiempo.

En cuanto a la niña, era bastante bonita lo cual se convertiría en un problema más adelante, por ahora daba un aire de fragilidad y desamparo, aunque de acuerdo a lo que le había reportado Kakashi era bastante capaz. Los Hyuugas eran unos petardos y no tenía mucha experiencia con ellos y sus ojos, le dejaría todo el asunto de ella a Itachi, después de todo su única formación femenina era Konan y no quería volver a pasar por el suplicio de entrenar a una chica. Era débil ante ellas.

En cuanto a Itachi…

—Chicos, ustedes adelante. —Jiraiya señaló al frente y los tres niños desaparecieron para caer grácilmente frente a ellos—. Los quiero repartidos un kilometro por delante, son nuestro reconocimiento. —Los niños volvieron a desaparecer y Jiraiya soltó un suspiro mirando a Itachi que caminaba con calma a su lado—. ¿Qué quieren que les enseñe?, todo lo básico ya está ahí, solo queda ir formando monstruos.

—La aldea me ha exigido un equipo de elite.

—¿Los nuevos Sannin? —Jiraiya lo miró de malos modos—. ¿Ya no confían en los viejos? —Itachi no contestó, Jiraiya suspiró—. Darle mucho poder a alguien muy joven puede torcerlo, ¿has entrenado chicos antes de estos?

—No. —Itachi lo miró de reojo.

—Por supuesto que no. —Jiraiya gruñó—. Más que un maestro eras un chiquillo que iba creciendo con ellos, siempre han sido idiotas en la aldea, por eso me fui. —Itachi lo miró sin expresión, pero lo cierto es que era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo trataba de acuerdo a la edad que tenía—. He entrenado chiquillos antes, chiquillos realmente formidables.

—El Cuarto.

—Sí, Minato. —Jiraiya sonrió—. Pero ese era sencillo, he entrenado otro equipo parecido a éste, un equipo que se está volviendo un maldito tumor. —Las cejas de Jiraiya se arquearon—. Eran unos niños dulcísimos que hacían justo lo que les pedía, incluso se vistieron de sapos para mí. —Itachi no sabía exactamente qué decir acerca de eso—. Los quería y ellos me querían.

—El Equipo Cuervo…

—Es pasar por lo mismo otra vez. —Jiraiya gruñó—. Es correr el riesgo de equivocarme de nuevo, pero siempre he sido muy cabezota. —Luego miró fijo a Itachi a los ojos—. Kakashi y el Sandaime me dijeron que confiaban en ti, los concejeros y Danzou que ibas a traicionarme, ¿qué es en realidad lo que vas a hacer?

—Llevar a cabo mi misión.

—Tienes ojos de pescado muerto. —Jiraiya siseó—. Tú y Shisui, que ojos tan desagradables.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A Itachi nunca le habían dicho que tenía ojos de pescado muerto, que tenía ojos fríos sí, que tenía ojos de asesino también, pero los ojos de pescado muerto eran justo eso, algo que no expresaba nada.

—Itachi. Vamos a dormir ocho horas diarias, como debe ser, las guardias son de dos horas y las harán ustedes, naturalmente. —Jiraiya no lo estaba tratando como un subalterno si no como a parte de un escuadrón que él liderara. Dado que Itachi no había estado en esa posición desde que se había vuelto un ANBU en su infancia se sentía extraño.

Por otro lado el trato que estaba recibiendo había causado que Sasuke odiara a Jiraiya, Hinata se pusiera incomoda y Naruto preguntara cerca de diez veces por qué estaba ocurriendo aquello.

—Jiraiya-sama es un Sannin, es un ninja increíblemente fuerte, como tal es nuestro superior, de todos nosotros. —Pero los niños seguían inconformes.

—Naruto, ve por agua. —Jiraiya le lanzó al niño las cantimploras en la cara—. Niña Hyuuga pon las tiendas, niño Uchiha cocina algo. —Aquel orden estaba mal, Hinata tenía el Byakugan así que era ella quien iba por agua, Sasuke era más rápido poniendo la tienda y Hinata cocinaba mejor que todos ellos juntos, a Naruto siempre le dejaban las cosas que tuvieran que ver con fuerza o desgaste.

Pero Jiraiya parecía no reparar en ello y estaba ahí mondándose los dientes con un palillo. Finalmente Hinata acabo de poner las dos tiendas, Naruto regresó con el agua, sudado porque había tenido que crear clones para que corrieran en todas direcciones y buscaran, y Sasuke había hecho una cena muy poco apetecible.

Comieron en silencio y luego Jiraiya se rascó una oreja.

—Yo duermo ocho horas, pero ustedes duermen seis. —Miró a Itachi—. Todos duermen seis. —Una orden muy clara de que no podía estar haciendo guardia por su cuenta y debía confiar en los niños. Luego se metió a su tienda y pronto ya estaba roncando.

—¿De verdad es tan fuerte? —Naruto ladeó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

—Será muy poderoso, —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos irritado—, pero es un cabeza hueca.

—Dejemos eso por ahora, vamos a decidir las guardias. —Itachi también había tenido un día agotador, ya eran cinco años que tenía el control del Equipo Cuervo, ceder el liderazgo de manera tan repentina le había costado todo su autocontrol.

Le tocó hacer guardia el primero, luego Naruto, luego Hinata y finalmente Sasuke. Los niños se fueron a dormir y él se quedó ahí, observando el fuego y pensando si podría superar aquello.

—Sigo Itachi-taichou. —Naruto lo relevó antes de que a él se le ocurriera despertarlo, aquello también era fruto de Raíz, en sus tiempos Naruto siempre se dormía cuando le tocaba guardia.

—Te lo encargo Naruto-kun. —Y sin embargo titubeó antes de retirarse, anteriormente siempre dormía en la rama de un árbol (o más bien vigilaba), pero sabía que Jiraiya se molestaría con él si no dormía en la casa de campaña.

—Itachi-taichou. —Naruto le habló, con su voz infantil—. Nuestra tienda es muy grande, creo que el Ojii-san la trajo para que durmiéramos todos.

—Es Jiraiya-sama Naruto-kun.

—Ojii-sama. —El rubio era imposible—. Hum… —Naruto enrojeció tenuemente—. Ya habíamos dormido juntos antes, ¿verdad?, en el Camino de la Serpiente.

—Sí. —Aunque parecía que había ocurrido hace una eternidad—. De acuerdo Naruto-kun. —Jiraiya tenía razón, debía confiar en ellos. Con cuidado entró en la tienda, como siempre Sasuke dormía pegado a la puerta, luego había un hueco donde había dormido Naruto y Hinata en la parte de atrás. Incomodo Itachi se acostó en medio de los niños, como si respondiera a un instinto Sasuke se rodó hasta pegarse a él, Itachi no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Por desgracia no pudo dormir, atento a cualquier ruido, respiración y susurro de las hojas. Dos horas después Naruto entró, despertó a Hinata y se acostó él. Otras dos horas sin dormir. Cerca del amanecer Hinata entró, despertó a Sasuke y luego se quedo sentada abrazando sus rodillas, de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada, finalmente suspiró y se acostó a su lado. Itachi fue consciente del momento en el que su respiración se volvió sosegada con el sueño. Más tarde Naruto empezó a roncar, le subió encima un pie, luego un brazo y finalmente le babeó la espalda como si se tratara de una almohada, con razón Sasuke siempre se estaba quejando.

—Ya amaneció. —Con el cabello erizado Sasuke se asomó por el hueco de la puerta e Itachi le regresó la mirada—. ¿No durmió nada, verdad Taichou? —Sasuke puso una media sonrisa—. Uno se acostumbra a los ronquidos de Naruto.

—¿Qué?, ¿quién ronca? —Naruto se sentó aun medio dormido, Hinata que intentaba adecentarse el cabello con las manos lo miro de reojo y se río despacito.

—Tú roncas. —Sasuke rodó los ojos—. Roncabas hasta en Raíz.

—¡Si no me doy cuenta no ocurre dattebayo!

—¡Eso es una tontería!

—Chicos… —Hinata intentó calmarlos con gesto amable, Itachi los miró sorprendido, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca le habían dejado ver esa dinámica de equipo estando él presente.

—¡Todos arriba!, —desde afuera la voz de Jiraiya provocó que Naruto diera un respingo, Sasuke rodara los ojos, Hinata se encogiera e Itachi se colocara en alerta—, hoy empieza su entrenamiento.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto estaba emocionado, no, no solo emocionado, ¡estaba súper, duper emocionado!, Jiraiya le iba a enseñar una técnica que había sido el sello característico del Cuarto Hokage, ¡el rasengan! Aunque todos iban a tener su propio entrenamiento Naruto estaba seguro de que su técnica era la más espectacular.

Sasuke también iba a entrenar algo relacionado con la electricidad, cuando estaban en Raiz el ANBU plateado se lo había enseñado, era una cosa que chillaba como mil pájaros juntos y hacía un montón de rayos, chimori o algo así…

De todas formas Sasuke no había podido pasar más que de unas chispas azules que le quemaban la mano y dejaba todo el lugar oliendo a barbacoa, Hinata le ponía ungüentos en las manos todas las noches y lo vendaba.

¡Hablando de Hinata!, a ella Itachi-taichou la tenía forzando el Byakugan e invocando lobos, todo el tiempo invocando y forzando el Byakugan, era aburrido y desgastante, Hinata no decía nada y entrenaba duro, pero conociéndola estaba triste de ser la única que no aprendía algo nuevo.

De todas maneras no es como si su técnica fuera avanzando tampoco, el viejo le había dado una pelota de goma y un montón de indicaciones confusas.

"Gira haciendo bum"

"Da vuelta y hace ¡bam!"

"¡Explota!"

Vagamente Naruto se imaginaba una espiral, pero lo único que lograba era hacer que la pelota tronara cuando usaba el elemento de viento.

—Tiene que tronar, ¡pero no así! —Era muy confuso.

Para no perder tiempo Naruto había creado un montón de clones que andaban por ahí con pelotas de goma, como hacían el entrenamiento sin dejar de caminar a veces algún clon se caía y desaparecía.

Cuando Naruto por fin pudo tronar de manera correcta la pelota de goma Sasuke ya podía hacer la técnica (¿shinoshi?) correctamente, así que los lobos de Hinata se quejaban espantosamente por el escándalo, de hecho también parecía que a Hinata le dolía el oído cuando Sasuke creaba esa bola gritona y brillante.

—Ahora con un globo con agua.

—¡¿Qué?! —Mientras Jiraiya parecía tener su escasa atención en él Itachi instruía a Sasuke y a Hinata, también a veces se desaparecía y regresaba después de unas horas, Sasuke había dicho que era porque le gustaba entrenar solo.

Ciento treinta y ocho globos tronados después a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea. Si el chakra tenía que hacer ¡bam! a la derecha y luego ¡bum! a la izquierda entonces solo pondría a un clon a la derecha y él a la izquierda.

¡Era un genio!

—¡Rasengan! —No era muy impresionante aquella bolita difícil de manejar, pero por algo se empezaba.

—Ey mocoso. —Sanosuke, el nuevo lobo de Hinata, lo veía con esos ojos de superioridad—. Te aseguro que mi Futae No Kiwami **(2)** es más fuerte que esa cosa. —Aquel lobo adolescente de pelaje marrón tenía una técnica con la que pulverizaba todo a su paso, aunque cada que Hinata lo invocaba terminaba blanca como el papel por el desgaste (lo cual era mucho decir porque de por sí Hinata tenía una piel muy clara).

—¡Yo quiero ver quién gana! —Misao, la loba de ojos verdes también estaba ahí saltando—. Seguro mi "Pájaro endemoniado" **(3)** los vence a los dos.

—Sigue soñando. —Yahiko, el lobo más pequeño que ya era un joven se lamió una pata. Naruto los miró de reojo buscando a Kaoru, últimamente Hinata podía invocar hasta cuatro lobos juntos e Itachi-taichou intentaba que aprendiera a usarlos al mismo tiempo, Naruto se hubiera hecho un desastre de solo recordar los nombres.

Hinata estaba sentada contra un árbol con Kaoru a sus pies, tenía unas feas ojeras e intentaba normalizar su respiración. Eso de los lobos no era cosa sencilla.

—Hum… —Deshaciendo el rasengan en su mano Naruto avanzó hasta Hinata y se sentó a un lado—. No te ves muy bien.

—E… es… —Hinata enrojeció tenuemente—. Estoy intentando mantenerlos aquí más de cinco horas.

—Mis sapos desaparecen enseguida. —Naruto se puso las manos tras la cabeza—. No deberías forzarte tanto.

—Yo… —Hinata bajó la cabeza—. No estoy aprendiendo una técnica nueva como Naruto-kun o Sasuke-kun.

—Bueno, no lo estás haciendo, pero supongo que éste entrenamiento es más importante. —O por lo menos eso había dicho Sasuke.

—Sasuke-kun tiene que irse lejos para entrenar porque el sonido nos lastima. —Apocada Hinata se abrazó las rodillas—. Debe ser una molestia.

—Sasuke-teme jamás pensaría que es una molestia. —Naruto saltó—. Siempre dice que tus sentidos están mucho más desarrollados que los nuestros, ¡eso es genial! —Hinata lo miró de reojo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto. —Naruto asintió varias veces con la cabeza—. Itachi-taichou también lo cree.

—Itachi-taichou dijo que iba a formarme como un ninja de rastreo. —Hinata dio un parpadeo—. Que yo iba a localizar nuestros objetivos.

—¿Ves?, eso es genial. —Naruto le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero… —Hinata extendió un brazo, abrió la palma extendiendo los dedos—. Todos los Hyuuga entrenan el Junken, yo puedo entrenar los pasos, pero sin un contrincante que use la misma técnica…

—Bueno, no es cómo que vayas a combatir con alguien de tu familia en un encuentro real, ¿cierto? —Naruto colocó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas—. Eres la mejor en taijutsu de nosotros tres, pero Sasuke y yo podemos ayudarte a entrenar.

—Gracias Naruto-kun. —Hinata escondió la barbilla en el cuello de su chamarra.

—¿Sabes?, —Naruto la miró con sospecha—, en Raíz siempre tenías esa expresión de Hyuuga sin sentimientos, pero llevo un tiempo notándote rara.

—¿Rara? —Hinata lo miró horrorizada.

—Sí. —Sin cortarse un pelo Naruto la señaló—. Hace mucho que habías dejado de ponerte roja cuando estabas con nosotros y lo estás haciendo de nuevo. —El rubio subió los cinco dedos y bajó uno—. Siempre traes esas ojeras. —Bajó otro dedo—. De repente te vas y no hablas con nadie por horas—. Bajó otro dedo—. Creo que de nuevo estas llorando demasiado. —La cara de Hinata estaba blanca como el papel cuando Naruto bajó otro dedo—. No sé, estas rara.

—¡No se les dice esas cosas a una mujer! —Kaoru, la loba de ojos azules, se le echó encima.

—¡Ay! —Naruto cayó al suelo mientras la loba le jalaba la chamarra.

—¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! —Yahiko y Misao lo jalaron del pantalón y Naruto tuvo que sostenerse el elástico de la cintura para que no se lo arrancaran.

—¡Oigan, ya basta!

—No te metas con Hinata-hime.

—Es suficiente. —Hinata los desapareció a todos alzando dos dedos, sus ojos mirando a Naruto asustados—. ¿Estás bien?

—Me han desgarrado la ropa. —Naruto lloriqueó—. Era nueva.

—¡Lo siento! —Hinata le arremangó la chaqueta para revisar sus heridas—. Estas sangrando.

—Creo que los colmillos de tus lobos se están haciendo muy filosos. —Naruto cerró un ojo por el escozor.

—Traigo una pomada. —Hinata sacó un frasco de su mochila, lo abrió y tomó un poco con el dedo—. Es de mi clan y es muy efectiva.

—Eso espero. —Naruto puso voz de sufrimiento, Hinata le unto con cuidado y para su sorpresa la herida se cerró inmediatamente.

—¡Uoo, Hinata-chan, es una pomada mágica!

—No, no lo es… —Hinata parpadeó—. E-eso lo hiciste tú.

—Siempre sano rápido, —Naruto la observó incrédulo—, pero no tan rápido.

—La pomada no es tan efectiva. —Hinata también lo miró con sorpresa.

—Bueno, —Naruto se levantó el pantalón y comprobó que las heridas de las pantorrillas también habían sanado—, ahora que lo dices sí que estoy curándome más rápido.

—¿Será por Kyuuby-san? —Hinata preguntó con cautela y Naruto dio un bote.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—Que si será por Kyuuby-san…

—¡Naruto! —La voz de Jiraiya los hizo saltar a los dos—. Ven aquí.

—¡Ah! —Olvidándose del susto provocado porque Hinata mencionara al zorro, Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacía el viejo quien le dijo que era un flojo y tenía que entrenar más aunque a Naruto le parecía que ya entrenaba lo suficiente.

—Y ve a buscar leña para la fogata.

—Ya voy, ya voy… —Aunque el viejo fuera tan fuerte y todo eso Naruto podía llamarlo Ojii-san o gritarse el uno al otro, el viejo no era serio y formal como Itachi, de alguna manera era divertido.

—¿Qué haces? —Alzó la mirada y se encontró a Sasuke sentado sobre una piedra en lo alto, sus pies colgaban en el vacío.

—Vengo por leña. —Naruto dio un parpadeó—. ¿Tú qué haces ahí?

—Mira. —Sasuke extendió la mano, puso cara de concentración y una bola de electricidad rebelde fue creándose entre sus dedos.

—¡Chilori!

—Es Chidori tarado. —Sasuke deshizo la técnica y bajó de un salto.

—Genial. —Naruto hizo visor con la mano—. Ayúdame a buscar leña.

—Mejor voy a ver como lo haces desde aquí. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos pegándose al tronco de un árbol, mientras Naruto se quejaba observó el cielo—. De todas maneras parece que va a llover.

—¿De nuevo? —Naruto puso cara de sufrimiento.

—Trae unos cuantos palos, no creo que esa fogata dure mucho tiempo. —De cualquier manera Naruto reunión un montón de palos y corrió tras Sasuke de vuelta al campamento, Hinata estaba sentada sobre una piedra y tenía una expresión muy triste.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sasuke se sentó a su lado, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te han regañado? —Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te duele la barriga? —Naruto botó las ramas y se acercó solicito a ella, Sasuke lo miró de reojo, siempre que se trataba de Hinata Naruto botaba todo e iba corriendo, quien sabe si era consciente de eso o no.

—N…no… —Hinata se encogió sobre sí misma como un caracol.

—¿Quieren un consejo?, —Jiraiya estaba tirado bajo un árbol escribiendo uno de esos manuscritos que siempre llevaba encima—, van a cometer un error hagan lo que hagan así que solo no hagan nada.

—¿Un error? —Sasuke frunció el ceño, era bastante cuidadoso para no cometer errores.

—¿No hacer nada de qué? —Naruto parpadeó.

—Y tú, pequeña señorita. —Hinata dio un respingo, hasta ese momento Jiraiya solo le había hablado como "niña Hyuuga"—. Supongo que lo tendrás difícil a tu manera, pero no esperes mucha comprensión, es lo que hay.

—¿De qué habla? —Naruto susurró, pero en ese momento Itachi llegó, se veía tan eficiente, limpio y calmado como siempre, traía una serie de pescados atados a un hilo invisible y una expresión afable que provocó que Sasuke sonriera.

—He ido de pesca, ¿podrían ayudarme?

—¡Sí Itachi-taichou! —Enseguida Naruto e Itachi se colocaron en una bandeja para sacarles las vísceras, luego Sasuke les quitaba las escamas y finalmente Hinata los asaba.

—¿Sucede algo Jiraiya-sama? —Sin dejar de hacer su tarea Itachi habló con tono afable, desde que había llegado sentía la insistente mirada del Sanin sobre él.

—Nada. —Jiraiya chasqueó la lengua—. Que tu papel para protagonista no sirve a menos que me tome algunas licencias.

—¿Disculpe? —Itachi parpadeó girando a verlo, pero ya Jiraiya había vuelto a escribir haciéndole un gesto vago con la mano para que no molestara.

—Siempre está escribiendo. —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Y eso que escribe más feo que yo.

—Bueno, —Itachi tuvo el vago recuerdo de Shisui leyendo uno de aquellos libros profundamente concentrado—, Jiraiya-sama es autor de una serie de libros para adultos.

—Sí, leí uno hace mucho, ya casi no me acuerdo. —Naruto detuvo un momento su cuchillo, como queriendo recordar, pero fue en vano—. Creo que era de un hombre y una mujer que se querían. —Itachi lo miró de reojo.

—Algo así.

—¿Usted ha leído alguno Taichou?

—No. —Y tenía la impresión de que se deprimiría —por más de una razón— si se le ocurría leerlos.

—¿Por qué? —Naruto lo miró con sus enormes y curiosos ojos azules.

—Bueno… —Itachi se pensó que respuesta sincera y acorde a su edad podía darle, pero justo en ese momento empezó a llover.

—¡Los pescados! —Naruto gimoteó, pero Hinata alzó una mano al cielo y creó una delgada capa, como una sombrilla, que protegía la fogata.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? —Sasuke se paró a su lado en el paraguas de emergencia.

—Hum… —Hinata desvió la mirada—. El otro día… cuando me estaba bañando.

—Eso es muy impresionante Hinata-dono. —Itachi la miró con calidez, pero para su desconcierto la niña miró al piso como en los tiempos en los que no era capaz de felicitarla apropiadamente.

—Bueno, estos ya están. —Sasuke levantó dos pescados ensartados en sus respectivos palos—. ¿Quién quiere iniciar?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ese día a Itachi le había tocado hacer la guardia el último, aunque solo había podido dormir un poco cuando Sasuke había estado de centinela. Aun lloviznaba y hacía frío así que Itachi se mantenía con el rompevientos puesto, eran las seis de la mañana y empezaba a amanecer un día que pintaba bastante gris y deprimente.

Sin demasiados ánimos Itachi bebió un sorbo de café y se preguntó si la tormenta que se veía por el lado de las montañas los alcanzaría a media tarde o no. Aun pensaba en eso cuando levantó distraídamente la mirada y se encontró a Hinata parada enfrente de él, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, su rostro estaba pálido como el de un fantasma y estaba temblando. Tirando la taza de café Itachi se puso de pie buscando con velocidad las posibles heridas, para su desconcierto Hinata tenía las piernas empapadas de sangre.

—¿Qué sucedió? —En menos de un parpadeo Itachi ya estaba frente a ella, sujetándola de los hombros.

—No sé… —Hinata hipó sin dejar de llorar, Itachi nunca la había visto tan frágil y asustada—. Na-Naruto-kun tiene sangre también.

—¿Naruto…? —¿Un ataque?, ¿pero cómo?, él estaba de guardia, imposible, ¿qué había pasado?

—Lo-lo intente despertar, pe-pero me dolía… y-y él estaba roncando… —Si Naruto estaba roncando no estaba herido, pero entonces…

—¿Esta herida? —Itachi se forzó a centrarse—. ¿Dónde le duele?

—A-aquí… —Llorando y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza Hinata se sujetó el vientre.

—Uh… —Y solo hasta entonces Itachi fue consciente de lo que había pasado—. Todo está bien Hinata-dono. —La niña miró la sangre en sus piernas y luego lo miró a él, bueno sí, con toda esa sangre no sonaba muy convincente—. Es algo natural.

—N-no entiendo… —Hinata tenía los ojos vidriosos, como un corderito que supiera que iba a morirse.

—Yo sé que está asustada por toda esa sangre. —Y a ser sincero él también estaba un poco asustado, ¿las mujeres sangraban así la primera vez?, ¿eso era normal?, a lo mejor tenía una hemorragia, ¿él como iba a saberlo?

—Ta… Taichou… —Y al parecer su indecisión la ponía nerviosa.

—Espéreme aquí un momento. —Itachi se quitó el rompevientos se lo puso encima y caminó hasta la tienda de Jiraiya, dudó un segundo antes de entrar, pero finalmente se reconoció a si mismo que aquel no era su campo.

—Jiraiya-sama…

—¿Sí? —La voz le llegó adormilada por debajo de un enorme montón de cabello blanco.

—Creo que a Hinata-dono le vino el periodo.

—Se veía venir. —Jiraiya murmuró sin ganas, Itachi se quedó ahí, pero el Sannin no agregó nada más.

—Creo que es mucha sangre.

—Cada chica es diferente.

—Ella dice que llenó a Naruto-kun de sangre también. —Escuchó la risita del Sannin contra la almohada, aunque a él no le parecía gracioso—. Está asustada.

—Solo para asegurarnos, —Jiraiya levantó la cabeza, en el rostro un rastro de saliva—, ella sabía de esto, ¿verdad?

—No creo. —Si hubiera tenido la más mínima idea y con lo pudorosa que era lo último que hubiera hecho era ir hacía él llorando.

—Se los enseñan en la Academia… Ah, sí, no fue a la Academia… —Jiraiya se sentó bostezando—. Pero si no mal recuerdo también se los enseñan en las clases especiales de kunoichi en Raíz.

—No dejé que tomara esas clases. —Itachi le regresó la mirada sin ningún arrepentimiento, sería caradura.

—Pues entonces es tú problema. —Jiraiya chasqueó la lengua—. Eres su tutor ¿no?

—Mis conocimientos son teóricos.

—Los míos también. —Jiraiya gruñó—. Eso y que cada que le pasaba a Tsunade me golpeaba por cualquier cosa y me mandaba a comprar compresas. —Ante el recuerdo el Sannin parpadeó—. Cierto, necesitas una compresa.

—Entiendo. —Quizás podría fabricar una con las gasas del botiquín, aunque con lo mucho que Hinata estaba sangrando igual y lo hacía con una de sus playeras.

—Como se nota que por primera vez en tu vida estas perdido te voy a echar un cable. —Jiraiya bostezó—. Llévala a bañar y explícale, yo voy a asustar a Naruto diciéndole que un fantasma intentó matarlo y luego les voy a explicar a ellos.

—Podría omitir lo del fantasma. —Itachi susurró con cansancio, apenas estaba amaneciendo y sentía que iba a darle dolor de cabeza.

—No seas aburrido. —Jiraiya le gruñó, Itachi volvió a salir a la brisa y al viento externos, había dejado su mochila afuera de la tienda así que la tomó de un tirante y caminó hasta donde Hinata estaba sentada echa un puñito en el rompevientos, de vez en cuando una lágrima le corría por el rostro pálido como el papel.

—¿Puede caminar Hinata-dono? —La niña se puso de pie, aunque al hacerlo pareció que fuera a desmayarse. Itachi no estaba muy seguro que aquello fuera del todo normal—. Deme la mano. —La niña obedeció, su mano estaba fría como el hielo—. La voy a llevar a bañarse para quitarse la sangre, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Po-por qué hay sangre Itachi-taichou?

—Es una situación normal en las mujeres al llegar a cierta edad. —Itachi echó a andar y ella lo siguió con la cabeza baja—. ¿No hubo alguien de su clan que le hablara de esto? —Hinata negó con la cabeza, pero aquello era entendible, su madre estaba muerta y con las misiones y Raíz no es cómo que le dejara mucho margen para que conversara con las mujeres de su clan—. Cuando las mujeres llegan a cierta edad tienen un sangrado, se le conoce como periodo, es lo que está ocurriendo con usted ahora.

—¿Po-por qué? —Hinata lloró cuando se lo preguntó, Itachi casi se sintió culpable de la situación.

—Quiere decir que se han convertido en mujeres. —Y solo hasta que se lo dijo lo entendió él mismo. En muchos sitios el primer periodo de una mujer tenía un significado de adultez y fertilidad, pero Hinata solo era una niña, una niña pequeña.

—¿En mujer? —Hinata parecía intentar desesperadamente entenderlo.

—Solo desde el punto de vista fisiológico. —Itachi separó unas ramas para que pudiera pasar—. Quiere decir que su cuerpo se está preparando para tener un bebe. —La mano de Hinata se soltó de la suya e Itachi se preguntó si acaso había elegido las palabras equivocadas.

—No entiendo… —Hinata se llevó las manos al vientre, la llovizna combinada con la sangre le estaba volviendo un asco los pantalones—. No entiendo…

—Esto es mi culpa. —Itachi suspiró—. Debí haberles enseñado de esto antes, en la Academia dan clases de aseo personal y de educación sexual, pero yo… —Había creído que siempre serían niños o que al igual que él aprenderían por su cuenta cuando el momento llegara, que tendrían un Shisui que les explicaría todo entre bromas como lo había hecho con él.

—A-antes… —Hinata tenía los ojos muy abiertos—. Cu-cuando era más pequeña escuché que si no era heredera del clan po-podía casarme con alguien importante y tener hijos. —Con horror miró su ropa manchada—. ¿Vo-voy a tener que casarme?

—Por supuesto que no. —Itachi volvió a tomarla de la mano y tiró de ella dándose cuenta con agotamiento que como consuelo servía bien poco—. Solo es algo que sucedió, nadie lo puede controlar, le pondremos ropa limpia y será como que no ocurrió nada.

—¿Se va a terminar?

—Suele durar de tres a siete días y ocurre cada mes. —Mejor dejárselo claro—. Y cuando ocurra no tiene por qué asustarse.

—¿Y po-por qué duele tanto? —No tenía una respuesta para eso, nadie le había dicho nunca antes que dolía, aunque tampoco es como que su madre hablara con él de eso y nunca había tenido novias o amigas.

—Más adelante podremos encontrar una medicina para usted. —Esperaba que existieran—. Por ahora trate de aguantar. —La brisa se volvió una lluvia fría y ligera cuando llegaron al río, aquel pintaba para ser el peor baño de la historia—. Escuche Hinata-dono, quítese la ropa y báñese, si puede también enjuague su ropa antes de que la sangre quede impregnada, luego puede secarse con esta toalla. —Itachi sacó la toalla de su mochila, Hinata lucía sobrepasada por la situación.

—N-no traje ropa Taichou. —Y él había estado tan aturdido que no había reparado en ello.

—Está bien, póngase una de mis playeras y… —La ropa interior iba a ser un problema, pero no era el momento de ponerse pudoroso con una niña que estaba pasando aquello en medio de un montón de hombres que no tenían idea de nada—. Creo que quizás tengo por aquí algún bóxer de los que se ajustan con cordones. —Hinata se tapó la cara con las manos y a Itachi le pareció que incluso dejaba de respirar, si podía hacer todo aquello más horroroso lo estaba logrando—. Hinata-dono… —Itachi se inclinó para estar a su altura—. Soy su capitán, ¿verdad? —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Es mi deber velar por usted, sé que todo esto es incomodo, pero por favor, trate de no avergonzarse, nada de esto es su culpa. —Hinata soltó un quejido, largo y doloroso, como alguien que lleva aguantándolo por un buen tiempo, luego quedó inmóvil. Ella siempre era así, aunque sus acciones eran transparentes y nunca hacía nada con doble intención jamás pronunciaba lo que estaba en su mente, si sufría, si estaba avergonzada, si estaba triste, nunca lo decía. Antes bien se encerraba en sí misma doblegando sus sentimientos a su interior.

Se parecía a él.

Era triste que se parecieran en eso.

—Voy a esperarla por allá. —Itachi señaló un claro a lo lejos—. Use esta playera como compresa. —Hinata recibió la ropa sin atreverse a verlo a la cara—. Cuando éste lista hábleme, ¿de acuerdo? —Nuevamente ella asintió con la cabeza e Itachi se preguntó si sería capaz de llamarlo.

Como no podía hacer nada más se dirigió al claro y se sentó pegado al tronco de un árbol, el viento estaba en contra así que no podía escuchar los movimientos de Hinata, lo cual también podía ser un alivio porque no hubiera podido soportar escucharla llorando.

Pasó media hora, pasaron cuarenta minutos y finalmente Itachi se rindió y se levantó.

—¿Hinata-dono? —No hubo respuesta así que se acercó despacio—. ¿Hinata-dono?

—Ya… ya termine… —Hinata susurró bajito, había vuelto a acomodar todas las cosas en la mochila metiendo la ropa mojada en una bolsa y esperaba de pie frente al río descalza, Itachi supuso que también había tenido que lavar las sandalias que estaban sucias de lodo y sangre.

—De acuerdo. —Itachi se detuvo pensando en qué hacer a continuación, la observó detenidamente intentando calibrar su estado de ánimo. Hinata llevaba puesta su playera que se le resbalaba por el hombro y la cubría hasta medio muslo, su piel blanca resaltaba contra la tela negra, con una mano se abrazaba el vientre, no estaba seguro si por vergüenza o a causa del dolor e intentaba no mantener contacto visual con él.

Estaba limpia, pero igual de avergonzada.

—¿Tiene frío? —Seguro que lo tenía, estaba lloviendo y el agua seguramente estaba helada. Hinata levantó la cabeza para asentir, tenía los labios pálidos y los pezones se le marcaban contra la playera… Itachi se detuvo aturdido. Sin la chamarra que solía usar era bastante evidente ahora que los senos de Hinata habían empezado a formarse, eran aun pequeños y virginales, pero estaban ahí, la playera también hacía una pequeña curva en su cadera, algo que jamás había notado.

Ella estaba creciendo. Su cuerpo había estado mandando señales que él había pasado por alto sin preocuparse en explicarle ciertas situaciones y circunstancias que se irían presentando al ser ella una señorita.

Jiraiya tenía razón, solo era un intento de capitán que crecía desesperadamente junto a sus subordinados.

—¿Itachi-taichou?

—No es nada. —Itachi suspiró, era demasiado tarde empezar a recriminarse ya que había pasado todo—. Deme la mochila. —Hinata se la extendió y él se ajustó los dos tirantes a la espalda—. Voy a cargarla.

—¡N-no! —Hinata dio un paso atrás, en su rostro marcándose el horror. Su rostro aún era infantil, pero era muy bonito, Itachi tampoco le había prestado atención antes pese a que Shisui se lo había mencionado.

—No es algo que vaya a negociar Hinata-dono. —Ella lo miró mortificada, la clase de expresión que tendría una señorita que es obligada a hacer algo que su moralidad y decencia no le permitían—. ¿Soy su capitán, cierto?

—Sí Taichou.

—Mi interés es su bienestar, ¿recuerda?

—Sí Taichou.

—Hinata-dono, —llevaba tiempo haciéndose esa pregunta—, ¿confía en mí? —La niña alzó el rostro, en sus ojos brilló algo que Itachi no supo descifrar.

—Sí Itachi-taichou. —Y entonces extendió los brazos hacia él, como si no quisiera que quedara ninguna duda de sus palabras, Itachi la tomó por la cintura, primero pensó en echársela al hombro, pero ella no era ningún compañero herido, luego pensó en cargarla contra su pecho, pero a su mente llegó el terrible recuerdo de aquella misma niña cuando a los siete años estuvo a punto de ahogarse así que finalmente la sujetó por detrás de la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas, si no mal recordaba cuando era niño así había visto que cargaban a una princesa en una película.

—I-Itachi-taichou… —La voz de Hinata era un susurro—. Gra… gracias.

—Usted es mi preciada subordinada Hinata-dono. —Itachi caminó con el paso ágil de siempre—. No tiene por qué agradecer.

—Yo… —Hinata lo sujetó débilmente de la playera, éste no era el agarre franco y despreocupado de Naruto ni el mimado y orgulloso de su hermano, éste era un gesto que le había costado toda su voluntad—. Te-tenía mucho miedo. —Ella estaba temblando, su cuerpo estaba helado—. Lamento haberle provocado tantas molestias.

—Y yo lamento no haberla preparado para esto, ¿le parece si nos perdonamos mutuamente? —Desde el punto de vista de Hinata Itachi solo estaba siendo condescendiente, pero asintió de cualquier forma—. ¿Cuando lleguemos al campamento le gustaría tomar un té?, creo recordar que eran buenos en estas situaciones.

—S-sí… —Itachi la miró de reojo, seguía pálida y con ojeras, de hecho de un tiempo a la fecha se veía un poco débil—. Yo… —Hinata parpadeó, su voz como un hilo—. Esa sangre en Naruto-kun era mía verdad… —Itachi realmente no creía que requiriera una confirmación—. E-estoy ta-tan avergonzada. —Sus mejillas se encendieron dolorosamente.

—Es una situación incómoda, pero nada que no se pueda superar. —Aunque Itachi no estaba seguro de cómo iban a hacerlo exactamente.

—Qui-quisiera no llegar al campamento nu-nunca… —Hinata se cubrió los ojos con las manos, sin ser consciente Itachi la meció en sus brazos, como lo hacía con Sasuke cuando era pequeño.

—Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verá.

—S-sí… —Hinata se giró para esconder el rostro en su pecho, era el gesto más cercano que había tenido con él desde que habían sido puestos en el mismo equipo. Itachi tuvo el impulso de pararse para abrazarla adecuadamente, pero prefirió apurar el paso para llegar al campamento. Antes que el abrazo inseguro de su capitán seguro que ella agradecería una manta tibia y un té caliente.

Apenas llegar al campamento vislumbró a Sasuke y a Naruto parados uno junto al otro como en formación matutina de Raíz, sin importarles mojarse. Jiraiya estaba dentro de su tienda con la puerta abierta y parecía divertido por el espectáculo que estaba por presenciar.

—Buenos días. —Itachi se paró frente a ellos con Hinata aun en brazos—. Voy a dejar a Hinata-dono en la tienda y…

—¡Perdóname Hinata-chan! —Naruto berreó—. ¡Oo-san dijo que te abrace tan fuerte anoche que te exprimí toda la sangre! —. El rubio hipó un par de veces—. Te abrace tan fuerte que casi te mueres. —Hinata giró a ver a Naruto con una expresión de sorpresa que rápidamente se convirtió en un sonrojo.

—N-no creo que haya sido así Naruto-kun…

—Sí, sí fue así. —Naruto meneó los rubios cabellos en el aire—. En la noche empezaste a quejarte, pero pensé que tenías pesadillas y te abrace de la cintura. —Ahora que lo pensaba Itachi ya no podía dejar que se tuvieran tantas libertades—. Te abrace tanto que apreté la casa donde estaba tu bebe y la rompí.

—Se llama útero y esa sangre iba a salir de todas formas. —Sasuke tenía los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y una expresión de franca molestia—. Es el recubrimiento que se cae todos los meses y no había ningún bebe, inútil, —para reforzar el punto le dio un capo en la cabeza a Naruto—, solo era la casa. —Hinata miró atentamente a Sasuke, después de todo él siempre era el encargado de despejar sus dudas.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Jiraiya-sama dice que eres una mujer ahora y que nosotros ya no podemos hacer estupideces cuando estemos contigo. —Sasuke frunció más el ceño—. ¿Eres una mujer ahora? —Itachi siempre había sabido que su hermano era directo, pero aquello rozaba con la rudeza.

—No lo sé. —Hinata abrió grandes sus bonitos ojos, inconscientemente se pasó un brazo sobre el vientre, Sasuke observó el gesto, como si pudiera entender lo que significaba.

—Si eres una mujer ahora me convertiré en un hombre. —Sasuke plantó los dos pies en el suelo, el ceño fruncido y la espalda arrogante propia de los Uchiha—. Pero si no quieres ser una mujer aún no importa lo que tu cuerpo diga, no lo serás. —Sasuke alzó la barbilla—. Y nada cambiara con nosotros. —Hinata entreabrió los labios.

—Yo… creo… que aun no…

—Además Naruto no podría con el cambio. —Sasuke señaló al rubio que los veía a uno y luego al otro con aprehensión.

—¡N-no es que no pueda! —Naruto chilló poniéndose rojo, Sasuke sonrío, una de sus sonrisas irónicas.

—Para disculparse por exprimirte, —Sasuke rodó los ojos al decirlo—, el Usurantonkachi te ha preparado un nido calientito.

—Gracias… —Hinata bajó la mirada, las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Voy a dejar a Hinata-dono dentro para que se cambie y mientras nosotros esperaremos fuera. —Itachi avanzó en medio de los chicos quienes asintieron con la cabeza, le pareció que Jiraiya lo observaba con diversión, pero no es que quisiera saber sus pensamientos a ser sincero.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke llevaba cerca de tres horas practicando el chidori y había llegado a una triste conclusión. Un chidori bien hecho lo drenaba tanto que solo podía utilizarlo dos veces en todo el día. Por supuesto, podía concentrar chakra y tratar de forzar su cuerpo, pero la técnica era altamente desgastante. Además aunque el chidori fuera una técnica tan destructiva todo dependía de su velocidad de ataque, ya que el chidori se concentraba en su mano era él quien tenía que correr e impactarlo en su enemigo, para mayores desgracias debido a la fuerte cantidad de energía eléctrica debía correr en línea recta o tenía el riesgo de lastimarse a sí mismo.

Una técnica ofensiva que dejaba su defensa hecha un desastre.

Por fortuna Sasuke contaba con el sharingan y podía usar su visión a su favor, pero había algo que lo estaba molestando desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué el ANBU plateado usaba esa técnica si tenía tantas desventajas?, nadie que no tuviera el sharingan podría utilizarlo sin riesgo de morir, aunque bueno, suponía que alguien que pudiera usar la técnica del rayo y se moviera a esa velocidad podía usarlo sin tener tantas pérdidas.

—Tsk. —Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó a tomar aire. La técnica que estaba entrenando Naruto era el rasengan y en cierta manera ambas se parecían, las dos consistían en reunir una cierta cantidad de chakra en la mano y después atacar al enemigo, la diferencia consistía en que el rasengan podía controlarse mejor (hablando de posibles daños al usuario).

Sasuke había empezado a ver aquello como una especie de competencia, aunque Naruto era bastante tonto lo cierto es que tenía unas reservas de chakra de consideración gracias al zorro y aunque se sentía como que estaba haciendo trampa aquello le causaba más ganas de superarlo.

—¿Sasuke? —Su hermano apareció entre los arboles separando unas ramas con el brazo—. ¿Sigues entrenando?

—Estaba tomando un descanso Itachi-taichou. —Enseguida se puso de pie, pero Itachi negó con la mano.

—Está bien, esa técnica es difícil y la estas dominando muy rápido al igual que Naruto-kun con el rasengan. —Itachi se sentó a un lado, la vista fija al frente—. Las palabras que le dijiste a Hinata-dono fueron muy acertadas.

—Hum… —Sasuke lo miró de reojo—. No sabía qué decirle, pero Naruto no dejaba de quejarse y estar nervioso así que solo le dije lo que pensaba.

—Creo que eso era lo que ella necesitaba oír. —Itachi giró a verlo, lucía esa mirada relajada que pocas veces ponía.

—De todas maneras soy malo hablando con ella. —Sasuke se pasó las manos tras la nuca—. Creo que esa es el área de Naruto.

—Los tres son buenos amigos y un gran equipo. —Itachi le pegó lentamente con dos dedos en la frente, Sasuke hizo un mohín con la boca, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

—No digo que no seamos amigos, es solo que cuando ella y yo estamos juntos no es como si habláramos mucho.

—Entiendo. —Itachi asintió con la cabeza, ya antes se había percatado que Hinata era más apegada a Naruto que a Sasuke y Sasuke era más apegado a Naruto que a Hinata, quizás es que simplemente el rubio era la clase de persona capaz de ganarse la amistad y simpatía de todos alrededor.

—Oii, Itachi-taichou. —Sasuke mordió ligeramente su labio por dentro—. Jiraiya-sama nos dijo que Hinata iba a cambiar y que si se ponía violenta teníamos que correr por nuestra vida, pero no creo que eso suceda.

—Yo tampoco. —Itachi curvó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios.

—También dijo que nos iba a dar material para que entendiéramos la vida y nos hiciéramos hombres. —Sasuke lo miró con sospecha—. Que ese era el camino de un sabio.

—Tengo serias dudas acerca de ese material. —Itachi suspiró y miró a su hermano de reojo, Sasuke estaba por cumplir doce años y gracias al entrenamiento tenía músculos y buen porte, pero en su mirada y su rostro aun se notaba que era solo un niño—. Deja que hable con Jiraiya-sama.

—De acuerdo. —Itachi se alejó de vuelta al campamento, estaban cerca de un pequeño poblado, pero Jiraiya había dicho que acamparían ahí hasta que el rasengan de Naruto no se deshiciera a medio camino. Hinata estaba dormida sobre Sanosuke, su lobo más grande, alrededor se encontraban los tres lobos más jóvenes, todos rodeándola como un montón de abrigos peludos.

A ser sincero Itachi no recordaba que alguien fuera capaz de mantener sus invocaciones aun estando dormido, pero igual nunca había prestado demasiada atención sobre ese tema.

—Oye Uchiha. —El lobo más pequeño, Yahiko, se puso de pie para enfrentarlo—. Gracias por cuidar de Hinata-hime. —Aunque lo decía de manera tan arrogante que no parecía un agradecimiento por ningún lado.

—Hinata-dono es mi subordinada, es mi deber cuidar de ella. —Itachi se detuvo para contestarle adecuadamente.

—Tienes que cuidarla hasta que el príncipe de la luna venga por ella. —Misao, la loba de ojos verdes, se paró detrás de Yahiko y ladeó la cabeza de manera amigable—. Hinata-hime es la novia del príncipe de la luna. —Ya algunas veces antes había escuchado que los lobos decían algo así, debía tratarse de alguna leyenda de su clan. De cualquier manera Itachi asintió y escuchó que Kaoru, la loba de ojos azules, suspiraba diciendo que él tampoco estaba mal.

Ojala Hinata estuviera bien dormida y no escuchara nada de eso.

Se encontró a Jiraiya escribiendo recargado en un árbol, no parecía demasiado concentrado así que no se lo pensó demasiado para interrumpirlo.

—Jiraiya-sama…

—Itachi, —Jiraiya mantuvo la pluma en el aire sin girar a verlo—, ¿qué piensas del amor?

—¿El amor? —La pregunta era tan sorpresiva que se quedo momentáneamente sin respuesta—, ¿por qué me pregunta algo como eso?

—Así que lo evade. —Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza y siguió escribiendo—. Bien.

—De cualquier manera Jiraiya-sama, —Itachi sabía que era caso perdido cuestionarlo sobre sus escritos o sus comentarios al aire—, respeto sus métodos de enseñanza en cuanto al arte shinobi pero…

—Itachi, vas a venir conmigo a recolectar información de campo. —Jiraiya cerró el cuaderno interrumpiéndolo—. Los chicos van a quedarse solos aquí toda la noche como parte de su entrenamiento. —Itachi estaba seguro que los chicos no tendrían ningún problema en quedarse solos y que incluso lo disfrutarían más así que aquello no colaba mucho como explicación.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Tú solo sígueme. —Jiraiya se puso de pie y echó a andar, de pasada le explicó a Naruto que volverían hasta el día siguiente el rubio los despidió felizmente con la mano.

Bajaron hasta el pueblo cuando empezaba a anochecer y aunque ambos llevaban ropas civiles la vestimenta de Jiraiya era demasiado estrafalaria para pasarla por alto.

—Vamos a investigar dos cosas. —Jiraiya le susurró mientras pasaban un puesto de verduras que empezaba a retirarse—. Uno es material para mi investigación, lo segundo es relacionado con las siete espadas de la niebla. —Itachi asintió en silencio. Jiraiya parecía saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse, se metieron por un callejón oscuro y tocaron dos veces en una puerta herrumbrosa, les abrió una anciana arrugada y caradura que en cuanto vio a Jiraiya sonrío ampliamente.

—Jin-sama.

—¡Yosh! —Itachi suponía que Jin era un seudónimo así que no mostró sorpresa cuando los pasaron con familiaridad hasta un salón con sillones de colores brillantes y ambiente cargado de humo de cigarro.

—¿Las de siempre? —La anciana se frotó las manos.

—Usted sí que me conoce. —Jiraiya le guiñó un ojo, la mujer se retiró e Itachi se sentó en el sillón frente a Jiraiya.

—¡Jin-sama! —Cuatro chicas entraron corriendo, sus vestidos eran descaradamente cortos y todas tenían unos escotes que casi dejaban al descubierto sus generosos pechos—. ¡Lo extrañamos! —Dos jóvenes se le colgaron del cuello frotándose encima de él ante el rostro rojo del Sannin.

—¿Y éste guapo quién es? —Una de las chicas se sentó junto a él pasándole ambos brazos por el cuello. Olía a perfume de rosas demasiado cargado para ser agradable.

—Es Taichi-kun. —Jiraiya les guiñó un ojo—. Y si pueden aflojarle la lengua prometo darles una recompensa.

—Yo puedo. —Una morena se sentó en su regazo y cruzó las piernas—. ¡Eres muy guapo Taichi-kun!

—Gracias. —Aunque su trabajo era decir justo aquello, así que no se podía confiar en ellas.

—¡Si que es serio! —La que lo tenía sujeto por el cuello lanzó una carcajada, tenía una risa agradable, tenía que reconocérselo.

—Lo he traído aquí para que espabile un poco. —Jiraiya le dio una palmada en el trasero a la pelirroja que tenía a un lado quien se río tontamente—. No me sirve de material si sigue siendo tan pasivo.

—¿Por pasivo te refieres a…? —Una rubia parpadeó—. Porque tenemos un chico que… —Itachi no pudo evitarlo, sintió que las orejas le enrojecían y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para mantenerse impasible y distante, por fortuna nadie lo noto porque Jiraiya se río tan fuerte que casi cimbro las ventanas.

—No, no creo que sean esas sus inclinaciones.

—Ah… —Por si las dudas la que se había subido en su regazo se bajó, algo que Itachi agradecía.

—¿Y cómo han estado sin mí? —Jiraiya se acomodó en el sillón con los brazos extendidos para que las chicas se acomodaran sobre ellos.

—¡Mou, Jin-san!, siempre nos deja tanto tiempo.

—¡Y se va sin avisar!

—¡Y regresa sin decir!

—Así es como viven los hombres. —Jiraiya puso entonación galante, pero lo contradecía la manera en que se curvaban sus ojos. Itachi tenía vago conocimiento de que el gran Sanin era en realidad un enorme pervertido, pero verlo en escena era bastante impactante.

—¿Alguna cara nueva además de Taichi-kun?

—Tan guapo como él no. —Nuevamente la chica que lo tenía del cuello se le restregó encima, sus senos eran redondos y grandes y se apretaban contra su brazo, Itachi se sintió incómodo.

—Pero hubo uno que no estaba tan mal. —La morena levantó un dedo—. ¡Además era un ninja!

—¿Un ninja?, —Jiraiya se río—, no lo creo.

—Sí que lo era. —La morena frunció el ceño—. Podía hacer trucos con agua.

—Esos son los magos. —Jiraiya la corrigió con retintín y ella frunció aún más el ceño.

—¡Era un ninja!, volvió su mano agua.

—¿Y para qué iba a hacer algo como eso? —La pelirroja se burló y la morena enrojeció.

—Bueno…

—¡No me digas!, —La rubia chilló—, ¿usó su mano allí?

—Estaba tan húmedo y resbaloso. —La morena gimoteó tapándose el rostro y por la manera en que suspiró era claro que aquel hombre le había dejado un excelente recuerdo.

—Jin-san, ¿no puedes hacer algo como eso? —La rubia lo jaloneó de un brazo.

—Claro que no. —Jiraiya desvió la mirada con el rostro rojo—. Ustedes ya saben lo que puedo y no puedo hacer.

—¡Tacaño!

—¿Y tú? —La que se le estaba apretando encima le pasó un dedo por el pecho, Itachi la miró de reojo, tendría unos treinta años con el cabello castaño cayéndole por los hombros y rostro de atrevida—. ¿Qué sabes hacer?

—No asusten a Taichi-kun o no va a querer regresar conmigo. —Jiraiya se río y las chicas se rieron con él.

—Taichi-kun, ¿de verdad no vas a hablar? —La morena se cruzó de brazos poniendo cara de disgusto, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron—. ¿O eres de esos que no hablan pero…? —Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada y dieron un grito de expectación—. El ninja de agua tampoco hablaba casi nada.

—Pero te lo hizo pasar bien, ¿no? —La pelirroja se burló.

—Me van a poner celoso si siguen hablando de él. —Jiraiya fingió disgusto—. ¿Era tan bueno?

—Lo era. —La morena se abanicó con la mano.

—Si era un ninja, —Jiraiya ladeó la cabeza—, ¿venía con compañeros?

—No. —La rubia arqueó ambas cejas—. Pero estoy segura que quería saber de ellos.

—¿Perdió a sus compañeros?, —Jiraiya se río—, ¡qué mal ninja!

—¡No es que los haya perdido! —La morena saltó en su defensa—. Él no dijo nada, pero estoy segura de que iba tras alguien, ¡alguien malvado!

—Sí, sí, se ve que te ha dejado flechada. —La pelirroja sonrío, un hoyuelo se formó en su mejilla.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no era él el malvado? —Jiraiya arqueó ambas cejas.

—Lo sé. —La morena se puso de pie con ambos brazos bajo el pecho en una pose muy digna—. Vi su protector.

—¿Y eso qué? —La rubia rodó los ojos.

—Que no estaba cruzado, si fuera malvado tendría una raya sobre el logo de su aldea. —La morena colocó ambas manos en su cintura y se inclinó hacia delante, parecía que los pechos iban a salírsele del vestido.

—Si era un ninja del agua supongo que el logo era de la Niebla. —Jiraiya bostezó—. Todos los ninjas de ahí son malos.

—Pues éste no lo era. —La morena gruñó.

—Olvidémonos de eso. —Jiraiya bufó poniendo una cara de ser un franco pervertido—. ¿Quieren ir arriba?

—¡Queremos! —La pelirroja y la rubia se le colgaron encima, el Sannin le guiñó un ojo a Itachi.

—Diviértete. —Itachi le regresó una mirada vacía, por lo que habían hablado parecía que aquel ninja de agua era de la niebla y no era un traidor, solo quedaba averiguar si era uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla o no.

—Taichi-kun. —La mujer del cabello castaño suspiró, Itachi supuso que no le estaba haciendo su trabajo fácil—. ¿Quieres subir arriba también? —Si no mal recordaba Shisui había dicho que "arriba" significaba sexo así que declinó.

—¿Quieres un poco de sake entonces? —La morena dio un pestañeo sensual. Lo cierto es que no era muy bueno con la bebida, pero aquellas dos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por entretenerlo y después de todo era él quien había entrado a un sitio que se dedicaba a esos menesteres.

—De acuerdo. —Contenta la morena sirvió una copa y se la dio.

—De verdad eres muy guapo Taichi-kun. —La de cabello castaño le pasó una mano por el pecho—. ¿No eres un actor o algo así?

—No.

—¿Un ninja? —La morena dio un brinquito alegre.

—Le gustan mucho los ninjas, ¿cierto? —Itachi intentó sonar amable, pero le pareció que (como siempre que hablaba con una mujer) su tono tomaba un aire formal y distante.

—Yo no… —La morena enrojeció—. No es que solo me gusten los ninjas…

—Está loca por ese ninja de agua. —La castaña la miró de malos modos, pero luego se obligó a sonreír—. Seguro que tenía un equipo de trabajo tan grande como su espada para que no puedas olvidarlo.

—¿Era un espadachín?, —Itachi tomó un trago de sake—, pensé que era un ninja.

—Llevaba una espada muy rara con él. —La castaña dio un parpadeo—. Hace mucho tiempo vino un hombre azul con una espada horrible, nos dijo que si nos acercábamos mordía, nadie quería estar con él, ese muchacho llevaba una espada igual de rara.

—Su espada no era rara. —La morena apretó los dientes y la mujer de cabello castaño arqueó una ceja.

—Creo que deberías ir con Sayuri-san a que te arregle ese lazo del vestido, —su tono fue dulce, pero Itachi notó que la morena daba un respingo—, tomate tú tiempo.

—S-sí… —La chica salió rápidamente del salón y cerró la puerta con un click apurado.

—Aun es joven. —En el rostro de la mujer se pintó cierta amargura—. Y no sabe que en éste negocio lo peor que se puede hacer es enamorarse. —Itachi observó la puerta por donde había salido, sin saber exactamente qué sentir—. ¿Cuántos años tienes Taichi-kun?

—Diecisiete. —A pesar de que nunca se había sentido como un adolescente se sintió de esa manera al decir su edad ante ella.

—Eres muy joven. —La mujer suspiró, sujetó una de sus manos y la acarició—. Pero tienes unos ojos viejos y tus manos no son las de alguien que ha tenido una vida fácil. —Itachi la miró a los ojos, consciente de que mantenía los ojos duros que el destino le había entregado desde que había nacido—. ¿Tienes una novia Taichi-kun?

—No. —Y su voz no tenía ningún matiz.

—Llevo muchos años en éste negocio, los chicos de tu edad siempre vienen deseosos y apurados, pero tú no, en realidad no te interesa nada de esto, ¿cierto? —Que ella lo leyera tan fácil hablaba mal de su capacidad de infiltrarse.

—Soy un hombre.

—Pero un hombre extraño. —Ella le sonrío, una sonrisa que hablaba de relaciones perdidas y un corazón que hacía tiempo había dejado de sentir—. No te interesa tu propia satisfacción, pero eres amable. —Nuevamente le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. No eres receptivo a nuestro contacto, pero no nos apartas.

—Yo fui quien acepto venir aquí. —Itachi se acabó el sake que le habían servido, pero aun sentía sed.

—Y solo tú sabes porqué aceptaste algo como eso. —La mujer suspiró—. No te interesa tu propia satisfacción, pero serías bueno satisfaciendo a alguien más, tienes un corazón cálido.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Itachi frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Eso se sabe. —Con delicadeza sujetó una de las manos de Itachi—. Algún día vas a amar a alguien, una vez vi un hombre cómo tú, cuando se enamoró el mundo ardió, su amor fue una llama que destruyó todo a su paso, los hombres que aman así son terribles. —Itachi la miró a los ojos, un escalofrío lo recorrió, como si ella pudiera averiguar la verdad de su clan y la manera tan espantosa en la que Itachi Uchiha amaba.

—¿Quién era ese hombre?

—Uno que tenía ojos iguales que los tuyos. —Ella le acarició el cabello—. Negros como el carbón. —Luego le tomó la mano y la introdujo suavemente entre la tela de su vestido, Itachi la miró fijamente, sin soltarse, sintiendo como sus dedos entraban en contacto con un seno suave y cálido—. Tienes las manos rasposas.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas. —La mujer sujetó sus dedos, lo hizo frotar sus pezones en círculos, con delicadeza—. Cuando encuentres a esa mujer que ames recuerda como tocarla, recuerda lo que nos gusta. —La mujer suspiró, un suspiro que hablaba de calor y deseo, pero Itachi no encontró ningún eco de aquel sentimiento en su propio cuerpo—. Cuando encuentres a la mujer que ames, —Itachi sintió como le bajaba lentamente la mano por su estómago aun firme y lo introducía lentamente entre sus piernas—, encuentra ese punto que le dará placer, acuérdate de hacerlo. —Itachi había escuchado de eso, Shisui se lo había dicho, también lo había visto una vez en un libro de anatomía.

Movió sus dedos con seguridad, encontró lo que buscaba y se concentró en el rostro de aquella mujer que enrojecía y cuyas lágrimas brotaban una tras otra.

—Taichi-kun, Taichi-kun… —Ella se estaba retorciendo, pero Itachi no sintió ninguna de las cosas que Shisui le dijo que se sentían, era casi como una misión, un método para llegar a un fin. Sus dedos se estaban poniendo resbalosos y húmedos, pero no sintió repulsión, simplemente se concentró en observar fijamente a aquella mujer que jadeaba pidiendo más.

—¡Taichi-kun! —Y de pronto ella se apretó contra sus dedos, arqueó su cuerpo hacía arriba, los senos cubiertos de finas perlas de sudor. Itachi retiró su mano, se limpió los dedos con una servilleta e intentó sonar amable, aunque fracasó, como siempre.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Pero ella estaba llorando, llorando desconsolada. Shisui había dicho que en ocasiones eso también pasaba, aunque tomando en cuenta el giro del establecimiento Itachi no se lo hubiera esperado.

—Eres un buen chico Taichi-kun. —La mujer se levantó aun con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. Mucho mejor complaciendo a los demás que a ti mismo. —Con una mano se secó torpemente un ojo—. Tengo un hijo, ¿sabes?, se lo llevaron cuando era muy pequeño, pero debe de tener tu edad ahora. —Itachi no movió un musculo—. Yo realmente sería muy feliz de tener un hijo tan amable como tú. Te mereces una buena chica, una que te ame y que tú puedas amar, una que te enseñe que también tú tienes derecho a sentir placer. —Pero Itachi solo podía pensar en su padre planeando un golpe de estado, en su pequeño Equipo Cuervo siendo observado por maquinaciones oscuras, en su destino frágil e inestable.

—Voy a subir con Jin-san. —La mujer se acomodó el vestido—. Puedes quedarte aquí, nadie vendrá a molestarte.

—Gracias.

—Eres bueno complaciendo a una mujer Taichi-kun.

—Gracias.

—Y cuando tus sentimientos estén unidos con tu habilidad la mujer que ames va a llegar al cielo. —La mujer le guiñó un ojo y salió del salón cerrando despacio la puerta. Itachi colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas. Era la primera vez que tocaba así a una mujer, Shisui le había dicho que tocar a una mujer era muy erótico, pero no había sentido nada relacionada con el deseo. Quizás es que estaba descompuesto.

Para los Uchiha lo mejor era no amar, su amor siempre se convertía en odio, aquel era el legado maldito de su clan, el error que había nacido con Madara Uchiha.

Itachi escuchó camas que rechinaban por encima de él y jadeos ahogados. Se preguntó si los niños se habrían dormido temprano o si habían decidido jugar hasta el amanecer ahora que no tenían vigilancia.

A lo lejos escuchó el grito inconfundible de alguien que había llegado al final del éxtasis. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, seguro Jiraiya lo entendería.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Por qué Itachi-taichou está aquí? —Hinata preguntó con vacilación—. Dijeron que iban a regresar mañana.

—¿Y por qué parece tan dormido? —Naruto le alzó un brazo y lo soltó, la mano de Itachi cayó al suelo como un peso muerto.

—Huele raro. —Sasuke olfateó toda la tienda, había ahí olor a humo de cigarro, alcohol y otra cosa que ninguno de ellos había olido antes.

—A-a lo mejor está tomado. —Hinata puso un puño vacilante frente a su boca—. Cuando entró y se dejó caer aquí dentro caminaba raro.

—Una vez el Oo-san también estaba así cuando me entrenó para llamar a los sapos. —Naruto asintió varias veces con la cabeza—. ¡Solo hay que dejarlo dormir dattebayo!

—¿Seguro? —Sasuke preguntó vacilante.

—¡Sí!, —Naruto asintió firmemente—, y abrazarlo para darle calor corporal.

—¿Eso no era cuando te congelabas? —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¡También era para esto!

—Bueno… —Sasuke pareció dudoso un rato más, pero finalmente tomó una decisión—. Hinata diles a tus lobos que se quedan de guardia hoy. —La niña asintió y corrió a decirles—. Naruto tú te acurrucas de su lado izquierdo, yo del derecho. —Hinata volvió corriendo con las mejillas rojas, aun hacía frío y brisa—. Hinata como tú eres la más pequeña te vas a acostar sobre él.

—¿Yo? —La niña retrocedió un paso.

—Sí. —Y no daba lugar a replicas—. Luego nos echamos la cobija encima, ¡listo! —Sasuke golpeó un puño con su mano—. No se puede estar más caliente.

—De acuerdo. —Como siempre que Sasuke hacía un plan a Hinata y a Naruto no les quedaba más que obedecerlo. Los tres se hicieron un capullo alrededor de Itachi, Hinata colocó la cabeza bajo la barbilla de su capitán y se hizo bolita sobre su pecho, tanto Sasuke como Naruto usaron un brazo de Itachi como almohada girándose hacía él y luego se taparon con la cobija.

—¡Seguro para mañana está bien dattebayo!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A las seis de la mañana Jiraiya se asomó por la tienda luego de jugar tres partidos de barajas con los lobos, Itachi estaba dormido como una roca y los tres mocosos estaban encima de él como un trio de cachorros siguiendo a su padre. Un padre que no aguantaba el sake, que había conseguido en una sola noche fama de seductor, por el que todas las mujeres de un prostíbulo suspiraban y que sin embargo prefería dormir en una tienda con un montón de niños encima.

¡Vaya con el protagonista!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Me he tardado pero en éste capítulo hemos avanzado increíblemente en la relación de Itachi con los niños, eso me tiene bastante satisfecha a pesar de que el capítulo me dio unos dolores de cabeza tremendos.

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1** "Tenzo-san" es Yamato, si recuerdan en el tiempo en el que Itachi era ANBU aquel era el nombre clave que le otorgaron a Yamato, esto apareció en un relleno del anime así que no me interesa demasiado contar esa historia, solo baste con que sepan que Itachi y Yamato estuvieron en el mismo equipo en su tiempo de ANBU.

 **2** La técnica "Futae No Kiwami" es una técnica de Sanosuke Sagara, personaje de Samurai X del que me estoy basando para hacer su lobo, se caracteriza por dar dos golpes consecutivos y pulverizar su objetivo.

 **3** Del mismo modo la técnica de "Patada del pájaro endemoniado" es propia de Misao Makimachi, del mismo anime.

 **Los lectores preguntan**

 **1** El resto de los novatos deben aparecer en 3 capítulos más si no me salen mal las cuentas, así que no desesperen.

 **2** Itachi NO va a intentar enamorar a Hinata, en el capítulo 15 cuando habla con Shisui su primo le recuerda cuáles son sus verdaderos objetivos entre los cuales la prioridad es el Equipo Cuervo, aunque al inicio Itachi estaba atormentado y confundido las palabras de Shisui le hacen tener claridad. Que si tiene que engañar a su padre, sí, tiene que hacerlo, por eso es que salieron de viaje con Jiraiya y así mantenerse alejado de su padre y el clan.

 **3** Por ahí varias personas me dijeron que Sasuke y Hinata no son tan cercanos en relación a Naruto. Bueno, yo nunca dije que lo fueran, ellos se quieren a su manera, pero ambos son más cercanos a Naruto que entre ellos, en los grupos de amigos por lo general siempre quieres o eres más cercano a alguien en particular. Sasuke es muy brusco y Hinata bastante tímida, es normal que la conversación no fluya cuando están solos, ¿cambiara su relación?, por supuesto, ellos están creciendo y encontrando nuevas formas de relacionarse.

 **4** Neji es un personaje importante, espero que todas las dudas relacionadas con él se resuelvan más adelante.

Bueno, los niños no quieren crecer, pero sus cuerpos los traicionan (risas), supongo que cada chica tiene una anécdota diferente de la primera vez que le vino el periodo, pero eso de casi morir desangrada y manchar a la persona con la que dormías es una historia real (a la persona que le sucedió manchó a su hermanito, ¡pobre Naruto!).

Y nada, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.

 _08/06/2017 Jueves_


	18. El camino del sabio II

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 17: El camino del sabio II**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Itachi abrió los ojos sintiendo un extraño malestar en la cabeza y la lengua seca, por un momento no supo donde estaba, detectó algo húmedo sobre su hombro y giró la mirada, Naruto estaba dormido sobre su brazo y le babeaba el hombro como si no hubiera un mañana.

Parpadeando giró la mirada al otro lado, Sasuke usaba su otro brazo de almohada, tenía una expresión muy calma en el rostro, por un momento Itachi estuvo tentado de acariciarle la cara, pero solo hasta entonces fue consciente de un peso sobre su pecho y notó, estupefacto, que Hinata descansaba sobre él. La niña dormía echa un ovillo sobre su pecho, su cabello negro le enmarcaba el rostro dormido.

¿Qué había pasado?, Itachi hizo memoria y recordó los eventos de la noche anterior, también que cuando regresaba al campamento se había percatado de su baja tolerancia al alcohol.

Había regresado borracho.

Muy probablemente los niños se habían preocupado por él y por eso lo cercaban como un trío de cachorros guardianes, una imagen dulce de no ser porque se suponía que él era su capitán.

—¿I-Itachi-taichou? —Itachi giró la mirada hacia abajo, Hinata estaba sobre su pecho con aquellos enormes ojos de luna que lo veían avergonzados—. ¿Se-se encuentra bien? —Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas como fresas.

—Me encuentro bien, gracias. —Itachi levantó la cabeza como pudo para verla correctamente—. Lamento las molestias que les hice pasar ayer. —Ella negó con la cabeza. Parecía un gatito… Itachi nunca se había parado a compararla con un animal tierno antes.

—¿Uh? —Sasuke abrió a medias los ojos—. ¿Se encuentra bien Itachi-taichou?

—Sí, gracias. —Itachi intentó calmarlo con una mirada amable, aunque la cabeza le repiqueteaba como si hubiera algún animal intentando hacerse un nido dentro de ella.

—Taichou. —Naruto soltó un enorme bostezo tallándose un ojo—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días. —Itachi quiso decirles que ya podían quitarse de encima porque lo estaban aplastando y no le permitían pararse, pero no quería sonar desagradecido luego del bochornoso espectáculo que les había dado la noche anterior.

—Voy a hacer café. —Finalmente Sasuke se sentó tallándose la cabeza, Hinata lo siguió con premura, como si acostarse sobre él no fuera precisamente algo que hubiera elegido por propia voluntad, Naruto en cambio se le arrebujo aún más contra el brazo.

—Tú también dobe. —Sasuke le gruñó—. Deja a Itachi-taichou en paz.

—Ya voy, ya voy. —Naruto refunfuño y se paró tras él, los tres se colocaron las sandalias ninjas y poniéndose las chaquetas salieron al exterior. Itachi cerró los ojos. Agradecía las buenas intenciones de su equipo… pero le dolía todo el cuerpo…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Rasengan! —Naruto rugió al tiempo que estrellaba su técnica en un árbol que saltó hecho trizas. Su respiración se estaba volviendo errática así que se forzó a sí mismo a respirar hondo. El cabello rubio y húmedo por el sudor se le pegó a la frente tapándole la visión de un ojo. Tenía el cabello muy largo y a veces le picaba la cabeza cuando pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando bajo el sol.

Con un suspiro se sentó en el suelo y miró el árbol destruido a su alrededor, pequeñas astillas habían saltado en todas direcciones. La verdad prefería destruir piedras que árboles, pero ya se había acabado las piedras que estaban en ese claro, el árbol había sido su última opción.

—Ah. —Tanteó en su mochila por una ánfora y dio un par de tragos, Itachi-taichou lo había estado instruyendo acerca de la hidratación y cómo evitar golpes de calor, lo único que Naruto recordaba a ciencia cierta es que debía estar ingiriendo líquidos regularmente.

—Mocoso. —Jiraiya llegó hasta él, no traía su cuaderno ni sus plumas así que Naruto supuso que iban a entrenar—. ¿Cuántos rasengan llevas?

—Así de grandes tres. —Naruto se pasó una mano por la frente.

—¿Y los sapos?

—Invoque unos cuantos en la mañana. —El rubio sacó pecho ufano—. ¿Vas a pelear conmigo?

—¿Qué ventaja quieres ahora? —Jiraiya sonrió, una sonrisa confiada.

—Ojos cerrados y no puedes usar la mano derecha. —Naruto lo señaló—. ¡Esta vez voy a ganar dattebayo!

—No lo creo. —Jiraiya cerró los ojos y puso la mano derecha tras su espalda—. Atácame si puedes.

—¡Taijuu, Kagebunshin no jutsu! —Un montón de Narutos llenaron el claro, todos golpeando sus puños y preparándose para la pelea—. ¡A la carga! —Dos Narutos hicieron columpio con sus brazos para lanzar al Naruto real que chilló una consigna de guerra al tiempo que lanzaba una patada voladora, Jiraiya le atrapó el pie con la mano izquierda y lo azotó en el piso, el resto de los clones lo patearon, le lanzaron kunais, shurikens, todo en vano, Jiraiya los deshacía como si fueran menos que pelusa.

—¡Rasengan! —Sasuke ya lo había regañado por atacar de frente y a locas, pero a ser sincero Naruto no era muy ducho en hacer ataques rebuscados o engañar al rival—. ¡Uh! —A punto de llegar Jiraiya le pateó el brazo, el rasengan se desvió de su objetivo.

—¡Lo tengo! —Un clon atrapó como pudo el rasengan que se deshizo un poco al pasar de una mano a otra, las cejas de Jiraiya se alzaron y abrió los ojos, a las apuradas el clon intentó estamparle el rasengan en la espalda, pero Jiraiya le dio una patada en el estomago y lo deshizo.

—¡Eso fue trampa! —Naruto chilló de malos modos, le dolía horrores el brazo—. ¡Abriste los ojos!

—Intenta hacer eso de nuevo. —Jiraiya no le hizo caso.

—¿Hacer qué? —Naruto puso ambas manos tras su cabeza.

—Pasarle el rasengan a un clon.

—Hum… —Naruto la verdad se sentía bastante cansado, pero de todas formas creó dos clones—. ¡Rasengan! —Concentró el chakra en su mano y la energía fue creciendo, uno de sus clones fue dándole la forma circular, se estaba quedando sin energía, el rasengan era más pequeño de lo habitual, intentó forzar sus reservas. Una risa oscura arañó las paredes de su cabeza—. ¡Ah! —El rasengan desapareció, los clones también, Jiraiya puso cara de simio decepcionado.

—De verdad no tienes talento.

—¡Cállate! —Naruto chilló, aunque poner tanta energía en el grito lo mareó un poco—. Solo necesito sentarme un poco. —Aturdido intentó sentarse en el suelo, pero Jiraiya lo sujetó del cuello de la chamarra y lo levantó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿A qué hora comiste por última vez?

—No me acuerdo.

—De verdad eres idiota. —Naruto iba a pelear, pero no tenía fuerzas, bajó la mirada y vio sus pies colgando en el aire. Antes cuando aun no estaba en el Equipo Cuervo había deseado que alguien alguna vez lo cargara… esto no era precisamente como lo había imaginado.

—¿Por qué deshiciste el rasengan hace rato?

—Porque se me acabó la energía. —Naruto achicó los ojos, como si Jiraiya fuera verdaderamente tonto.

—¿No aprendiste a absorber energía natural en el Camino de la Serpiente? —Jiraiya le regresó idéntica mirada, como si el tonto fuera él.

—No es como si pueda absorber energía mientras peleo. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos—. En el Camino de la Serpiente la energía estaba en todos lados, se nos metía adentro mientras corríamos, pero aquí no es tan sencillo.

—La niña Hyuuga y el mocoso Uchiha pueden absorber energía mientras meditan. —Jiraiya anunció con retintín, era cierto, si Hinata y Sasuke se sentaban a meditar había un momento en el que lograban absorber energía natural, generalmente volvían a llenar sus reservas de chakra después de entrenar y así no se cansaban demasiado, pero Naruto era demasiado vago para concentrarse al grado que lo hacían ellos.

—¿Y tú puedes hacerlo? —Enfurruñado Naruto decidió atacar.

—Si puedo y me sale mucho mejor. —Jiraiya lo agitó en el aire—. Soy el sabio sapo.

—Eso no suena guay. —Naruto puso morros.

—Mocoso. —Jiraiya siseó. Estaba por volver a zarandearlo, pero tuvo que detenerse, adelante se encontraba un enorme lobo de pelaje castaño, sus ojos marrones-rojizos lo miraban como si fuera un enemigo en potencia.

—Yahiko. —Aun así Jiraiya lo saludó como si cualquier cosa.

—Sé que te robaste mis pescados. —Yahiko enseñó los dientes, tenía unos colmillos larguísimos y encima estaban manchados de sangre.

—Claro que no. —Jiraiya giró la mirada, por la frente le corría sudor—. Fue Naruto.

—¡Yo no fui!

—¿Yahiko-chan? —Hinata llegó hasta ellos montada sobre Kaoru, su loba blanca de ojos azules, que se había vuelto tan enorme que le llegaba a Jiraiya por arriba de la cintura—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Oo-san se comió los pescados de tu lobo y ahora él nos quiere comer a nosotros! —Naruto se quejó.

—Tsk. —Yahiko se echó en el suelo ante la mirada de reproche de Hinata.

—Yahiko-chan. —Kaoru frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué dijo Hinata-hime de comer humanos?

—¿Comer humanos? —Misao, la loba de ojos verdes cayó de un salto en medio de todos, luego se giró hacía Naruto y le pasó la nariz por el estomago causándole cosquillas—. ¿Puedo comerte Naruto-kun?

—No. —Naruto se río, pese a todo—. Pero puedes llevarme al campamento.

—De acuerdo. —Misao se sentó para que el rubio pudiera subir, no era demasiado grande y cuando Naruto la montaba los pies casi le rozaban el piso, pero era muy rápida y daba unos saltos con los que se le revolvía el estomago. ¡Era adictivo subirse en ella!

—¡Alcáncenos Oo-san! —Tanto Naruto como Hinata salieron disparados en su respectivo lobo, Yahiko volvió a gruñirle.

—Ni sueñes que te voy a llevar viejo.

—No iba a pedírtelo. —Jiraiya suspiró, Yahiko desapareció en una bola de humo, a lo lejos los niños montados en las lobas se perdieron entre los árboles, tenían un aspecto bastante salvaje. Jiraiya caminó pesadamente al campamento, cuidar chiquillos no es que le hiciera demasiada gracia a su edad.

—Jiraiya-sama. —Itachi lo alcanzó a medio camino, llevaba un bulto de troncos a la espalda y lucía tan sereno como siempre.

—Itachi. —Jiraiya le contestó con desgano—. ¿Alguna novedad?

—Perdí el rastro de Kisame. —Itachi bajó ligeramente la cabeza—. Pero me parece que Zabuza se encuentra en la aldea del Tempano.

—Tsk. —Jiraiya chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Qué está haciendo su líder que no puede deshacerse de los desertores?

—Escuché rumores de que Mangetsu-san está enfermo.—Itachi miró a Jiraiya de reojo—. Una enfermedad rara.

—Sí, oí que no le queda mucho tiempo. —Jiraiya, sin embargo, siguió hablando sin muestra de consideración—. Así que haría bien en eliminar a los fugitivos antes de morirse. —Con un bostezo se rascó la nuca—. De todas maneras mi misión es de observación. —Itachi no agregó nada. Llevaban más de medio año siguiendo de manera vaga a los espadachines de la Niebla y entrenándose en el camino, Jiraiya nunca compartía demasiada información con él fuera de solicitarle tareas de espionaje, en ocasiones también tenían encuentros de práctica, aunque nunca demasiado en serio.

—Itachi-taichou. —Apenas llegar al campamento Sasuke lo saludó, luego giró a Jiraiya—. Jiraiya-sama. —Sasuke tenía un aspecto realmente perturbador, con el cabello que le caía revuelto y oscuro hasta los hombros y las manos vendadas hasta los codos debido a su entrenamiento con la electricidad. Además últimamente ya no lo llamaba con efusividad si no con calma y se encerraba en silencios prolongados de los que ni siquiera Naruto lo podía sacar. Probablemente estaba entrando a la adolescencia.

—Estamos preparando la cena. —Hinata anunció con voz suave, cada que la veía con atención Itachi se percataba que de la señorita elegante del clan Hyuugaya no quedaba casi nada, fuera de sus movimientos refinados y su lenguaje educado. El cabello le había crecido hasta la cintura, pero con la vida al aire libre se le había vuelto rebelde y erizado, además Hinata pasaba de intentar adecentarlo, más concentrada en el entrenamiento que en su belleza. En la última aldea Jiraiya le había comprado un pantalón deportivo y (por error) un suéter dos tallas mayor, Hinata ya nunca se lo había quitado. Seguro cuando le regresara su heredera a Hiashi le iba a tener que rendir un par de cuentas.

—¡Hoy vamos a cenar caracoles asados dattebayo! —En materia de personalidad Naruto no había cambiado casi nada y era el más simpático de los tres con aquella melena dorada que brillaba con el sol y los ojos azules que se asombraban por todo. Itachi siempre daba gracias al cielo que el contenedor del Kyuuby estuviera ahí y fuera la clase de persona que lograba la unión de su equipo sin demasiados problemas.

—¿Caracoles asados? —Jiraiya puso cara de asco.

—Los sapos de Naruto-kun nos enseñaron. —Hinata asintió con la cabeza, generalmente la comida de los sapos era bastante poco apetitosa, pero Hinata siempre lograba que fuera tragable y en ocasiones hasta agradable.

—Suena bien. —Itachi acotó amable, Jiraiya rodó los ojos.

—Esa faceta tuya es lo que provoca que seas un protagonista al que le quitan todo con facilidad.

—¿Disculpe? —Pero como siempre Jiraiya no le aclaró lo que había dicho y se fue mascullando que reuniría hojas para cuando aquellos caracoles le dieran diarrea y tuviera que hacerse un té por la noche. Itachi iba a decirles a los niños que no se sintieran mal por lo que había dicho y que probablemente a nadie le diera diarrea, pero para su sorpresa cuando giró a verlos los vio intercambiar una mirada… la misma mirada que le mandaba Shisui cuando eran niños y quería hacer una travesura.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—El Oo-san está dormido dattebayo. —Naruto susurró despacio—. Y no creo que despierte.

—No después de ir diez veces seguidas al baño. —Sasuke puso una sonrisita de superioridad.

—Pe-pero… —Hinata jugueteó nerviosa con sus dedos—. Itachi-taichou también se enfermó.

—Daños colaterales. —Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Nos hubiera reñido si le decíamos. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, se sentía culpable de enfermar a su hermano, pero llevaban un mes con demasiada curiosidad por algo y ya no podían esperar más. Habían pensado en decirle a su capitán, pero seguro Itachi les daría un sermón acerca de respetar las cosas ajenas.

—Bueno, allá vamos. —Sasuke respiró hondo—. ¿Por dónde Hinata? —Hacía un mes Jiraiya había desaparecido por dos días, luego había regresado con una caja de madera y la había escondido en el hueco de un árbol, de vez en cuando iba hasta ella, sacaba su contenido y se reía estúpidamente, siempre volvía al campamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y echando humo por la nariz.

¿Qué diablos había allí dentro?, Naruto le había preguntado directamente, pero Jiraiya le había dicho (como un gran hombre de mundo) que aun era demasiado joven para la caja, ¡ellos ya eran mayores!, ¿cómo es que eran demasiado pequeños para la caja pero en cambio si lo suficientemente mayores para que hiciera combates con ellos y los dejara medio moribundos?, ¿y por qué eran pequeños para la caja pero no para cazar comida, cocinarla y servírsela como si fueran sus esclavos?, ¡ellos iban a ver lo que había en la caja!

—Por aquí. —Con el Byakugan activado Hinata señaló un sendero colina abajo, Sasuke encendió su lámpara de mano en la luz más tenue que tenía, era una noche muy oscura y no se veía ni a un palmo de distancia—. Es ese árbol. —Hinata señaló con el dedo y desactivó su línea sanguínea.

—¡Bien! —Naruto trepó en el árbol con chakra y al llegar al agujero metió ambas manos, sacó una caja de madera delgada y no demasiado pesada—. Atrápala Sasuke. —Sasuke la atrapó y la puso en el suelo, casi con reverencia, Naruto brincó y se arrodilló a un lado, Hinata hizo lo mismo.

—¿Listos? —Sasuke vio primero a uno y luego al otro, tanto Naruto como Hinata asintieron con decisión—. Ahí va. —Sasuke quitó la tapa y dirigió la luz de la linterna dentro de la caja. Había ahí una revista, pero en la portada se encontraba dibujada una mujer kunoichi con unos senos como balones y una cadera enorme, tenía los labios entreabiertos y su ropa de malla apenas cubría lo indispensable.

—Uh… —Dudosa Hinata miró a Sasuke, pero él no le regresó la mirada, eso no era precisamente lo que esperaban, pero ya habían llegado hasta ahí…

—Voy a… —Inquieto Naruto llevó las manos a la revista, volvió a dudar, adelantó las manos, las retrajo y al final suspiró—. Voy a abrirla. —Los tres pasaron saliva, los dibujos eran muy coloridos y brillantes, la historia seguía a la kunoichi que aparentemente estaba en misión y tenía que obtener información de un enemigo en potencia, su ropa era muy escasa. Hinata recordó aquella clase de Raíz, esa donde tenían que quitarse la ropa y poner una mirada como la que ponía la kunoichi de la revista.

Naruto pasó otra página, la kunoichi estaba seduciendo al ninja enemigo, se quitaba lentamente la parte de arriba de la ropa, él se acercaba a ella, le apretaba los pechos.

—¡Ah! —Hinata se dio la vuelta y se sentó apretando las rodillas contra su pecho, no podía seguir viendo, eso era lo que iban a enseñarle a hacer en Raiz, lo que hubiera tenido que hacer si Itachi no la hubiera rescatado.

—Uh… —De reojo Sasuke vio que Hinata había entrado en modo retraído, tragó saliva inseguro de si debían dejarlo o no, pero Naruto no es que le diera mucho margen de pensamiento.

—¡Uaa!, mira esto Sasuke. —Sasuke no recordaba haber visto una mujer desnuda antes, ni siquiera en dibujo, es decir, sí que había visto a Hinata en los baños cuando eran pequeños, pero esto era diferente, esto le apretaba dolorosamente el estomago, como si estuviera viendo algo muy, muy malo—. Uh… —Naruto puso un dedo sobre el dibujo, ahí donde los pezones de la mujer se veían brillosos y rosas—. Me estoy sintiendo raro.

—¡Itachi-taichou! —Hinata susurró parándose de un salto, aterrada.

—¡Ah! —Naruto cerró la revista, Sasuke tapó la caja atropelladamente, por un breve momento los tres se vieron conteniendo el aire, finalmente Hinata pareció reaccionar y giró con el Byakugan activado hacía la derecha.

—E-e-esta vomitando. —Aturullada tartamudeó alto.

—Regrésalo. —Sasuke empujó la caja contra el pecho de Naruto quien corrió a ponerla de vuelta al árbol—. Ahora largo. —Apenas el rubio volvió Sasuke empujó a Hinata a la izquierda y a Naruto a la derecha—. Lleguen de diferente lugar, digan que también tenían diarrea.

—¡Hai! —Naruto y Hinata chillaron, como temerosos cadetes frente a un oficial, luego salieron corriendo. Sintiéndose débil Sasuke zigzagueo por el bosque. Aunque Hinata, Naruto y él se habían comido los caracoles que estaban buenos se sentía mareado y enfermo, o a lo mejor era culpabilidad.

—Sasuke… —Apenas llegar al campamento se encontró a Itachi que se sostenía el estomago con un brazo, tenía unas feas ojeras que le hacían ver febriles los ojos—. ¿También te encuentras mal? —Sasuke supuso que se veía descompuesto.

—Sí. —La voz le salió en un chillido poco masculino, pero Itachi parecía demasiado enfermo para notarlo.

—Naruto-kun dice que él también, me lo encontré en el bosque. —Naruto parecía todo menos enfermo, sus mejillas estaban rojas, ¡sería pervertido!—. ¿Y Hinata-dono? —Alicaído Itachi giró la mirada alrededor.

—También se sentía mal. —Sasuke paseó la mirada alrededor esperando que Hinata lo escuchara y se apurara a ir—. Creo que estaba vomitando.

—La próxima vez que le hagan una broma a Jiraiya-sama traten de que no nos veamos afectados todos. —Itachi jadeó pasándose una mano por la sudorosa cara. Sasuke se sintió culpable. Unos pasos indecisos se escucharon cerca de la tienda de Jiraiya, Hinata apareció dando tumbos, tenía pinta de sentirse muy mal, Sasuke se preguntó si también ella había recibido un golpe moral como él.

—Hinata-dono. —Itachi soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Ya que estamos todos aquí voy a hacerles un té.

—¡Yo-yo lo hago! —Hinata lo interrumpió con un grito e Itachi giró a verla sorprendido, no es que no apreciara su gesto amable, pero la niña jamás se le oponía, tampoco le levantaba la voz.

—No se preocupe Hinata-dono, usted también se siente mal. —Aunque si era sincero Itachi tenía ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

—Yo lo hago. —Hinata bajó la mirada, pero el hecho de que siguiera oponiéndose a él era un gesto sin precedentes… ¿sería que realmente hacía un té tan desastroso?, inseguro de sus habilidades culinarias Itachi se quedó a medio camino de la fogata sosteniéndose con ambos brazos el estomago.

—¿No es una molestia? —Itachi sintió un retortijón que lo hubiera doblado en dos de no ser porque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo constante por permanecer medio recto.

—N-no. —Hinata alzó la mirada, luego buscó con los ojos a Sasuke en busca de apoyo—. El clan Hyuuga ti-tiene una infusión que es muy efectiva, ¿ve-verdad Sasuke-kun?

—Sí. —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza—. Seguro.

—Y-y aparte no, no comí demasiados caracoles, ¿ve-verdad Sasuke-kun?

—No, no comiste tantos. —Sasuke también se rodeó el estomago con los brazos fingiéndose enfermo.

—Y… y yo tengo la culpa por cocinar esos caracoles. —Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sí. —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza—. Tienes… ¡por supuesto que no tienes la culpa! —Saltó furioso—. ¡Todo es por culpa de los estúpidos sapos de Naruto!

—¡¿Eh?! —Naruto dio un bote—. ¡Mis sapos nos estaban enseñando sus platillos gourmet!

—¡Sus platillos de la muerte!

—¡Pero te los comiste!

—¡Voy a matarte! —Los dos niños pasaron a las manos y rodaron por el suelo entre una nube de tierra, Itachi no tenía idea de cómo podían hacer aquello si se sentían tan mal como se sentía él. Hinata pasó de detenerlos y se dirigió a las brasas, avivó las llamas y puso una olla con agua encima. Adolorido Itachi se sentó en una piedra frente a ella.

—Hinata-dono, usted no tiene la culpa. —Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que le estaba dando fiebre. Hinata negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero no contestó. Naruto y Sasuke se habían cansado de rodar por la tierra y estaban apoyados uno contra el otro sosteniéndose el estomago, le pareció que Naruto se quejaba exageradamente y Sasuke le metía un codazo poco amable.

—Itachi-taichou. —Hinata le pasó un recipiente con té, estaba caliente y a Itachi le temblaron los dedos cuando lo sujetó—. ¿Le a-ayudo? —Solicita Hinata le colocó el envase contra los labios, ¿se vería tan enfermo?, Hinata siempre era amable, pero esto sobrepasaba por mucho su timidez.

—Gracias. —Itachi tomó un par de tragos, sintió que el estomago se le asentaba—. Puedes ayudar a Naruto-kun y a Sasuke ahora. —Hinata dio un parpadeo, vio a sus compañeros y luego volvió a verlo a él, parecía que realmente no quería separarse de su lado, Itachi parpadeó sorprendido, ¿tan débil lucía que su subordinada temía dejarlo solo?—. Está bien Hinata-dono, yo estoy bien, ayúdalos a ellos y de paso toma té tú también.

—Hai… —Aunque le pareció un poco decaída cuando dio media vuelta para obedecerlo. Itachi siguió tomando té con sorbos pequeños. Se empezaba a sentir mucho mejor cuando Jiraiya salió gritando que iba a vomitarles los caracoles encima por venganza.

Con un chillido los tres niños se metieron corriendo en la tienda.

—No iba a hacerlo. —Jiraiya se rascó la nuca—. ¿Escuché algo de un té? —Débilmente Itachi sonrió.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Luego del desastroso evento con los caracoles Jiraiya se había ido de viaje de medio día de investigación a unas aguas termales, Itachi se había negado en redondo a acompañarlo, de hecho había puesto esa cara de ojos de pescado muerto que ponía cuando no quería dejar traslucir nada.

A Jiraiya empezaba a causarle gracia. En realidad entender a Itachi no era tan difícil, era un genio, del tipo que le recordaba un poco a Minato, de esos que solo había que guiar un poco y hacían maravillas, también era amable, absolutamente amable, nuevamente se parecía enormemente a Minato en eso, pero a diferencia de Minato Itachi era malo socializando.

Jiraiya había aprendido que cuando se sentaba en la rama de un árbol a ver el horizonte con una mirada estoica en realidad significaba que se encontraba tranquilo. Cuando se encontraba alegre no sonreía, pero solía acariciarles la cabeza a los niños y estaba casi seguro que eso se lo había copiado a él.

Jiraiya tenía esa manía de revolverles el cabello, a veces le dejaba la cabeza a Hinata que parecía una medusa, pero a pesar de su timidez Hinata se reía, como si en el pasado nadie la hubiera acariciado. Naruto fingía fastidiarse pero se le sonrojaban las mejillas y Sasuke esperaba paciente que terminara y luego sonreía de medio lado. Los primeros días Jiraiya notó que Itachi lo observaba cuando les revolvía el cabello a los niños en una caricia juguetona, luego notó que les daba palmaditas en la cabeza y finalmente terminó por acariciarlos, aunque la caricia de Itachi era lenta y suave.

Eso era mucho mejor a que los golpeara en la frente y los niños parecían mucho más arrebolados cuando era Itachi quien los acariciaba (quizás porque no lo hacía muy seguido).

Cuando Itachi estaba molesto (como aquella vez que lo había engañado para que lo acompañara al río y se había puesto a espiar chicas en traje de baño) Itachi se ponía distante y hablaba unas diez veces más educado de lo habitual.

Simplemente era un muchacho que no sabía liberar sus emociones.

De cualquier manera ahora Jiraiya lo conocía lo suficiente para afirmar dos cosas:

Itachi era el hombre más amable y entregado a Konoha que conocía.

Itachi era un shinobi escalofriante.

Su misión en aquel viaje había sido deshacerse de Itachi si es que desconfiaba de él, pero Jiraiya no lo hacía. Sabía que Itachi nunca traicionaría a la aldea. Pero también sabía que era la clase de hombre que podía cargar con la oscuridad si se le ordenaba.

Durante su viaje juntos había podido notar esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba y lo consumía, la clase de oscuridad que le impedía ser un muchacho normal o un capitán más relajado. Una oscuridad que se anidaba en lo profundo de sus ojos.

Con un suspiro Jiraiya sacudió la cabeza, se suponía que él era el líder de escuadrón, no un jodido padre preocupado por su tanda de cachorros faltos de amor.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Con un jadeo observó la bolsa que colgaba de su mano, ese día mientras espiaba a unas chicas muy guapas le había entrado la necesidad acuciante de comprar helados y llevárselos al Equipo Cuervo, quizás porque estaban entrando a un lugar realmente caluroso y ya el día de ayer le había parecido que Naruto terminaría por derretirse.

—Jiraiya-sama. —Al primero que se encontró fue a Sasuke, que aun olía a chamuscado por entrenar con electricidad.

—He traído helados. —Jiraiya meneó la bolsa en el aire.

—Helados. —Sasuke repitió y aunque no puso cara de felicidad lo siguió—. Últimamente ha hecho mucho calor. —Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza, Hinata estaba más adelante, entrenando el Junken, Jiraiya le había enseñado un par de movimientos de taijutsu, pero nadie podía ayudarle con el Junken, una lástima.

—Hinata. —Sasuke hizo altavoz con las manos—. Jiraiya-sama ha traído helados.

—¿Helados? —Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron, Jiraiya le sonrió mostrándole la bolsa, siempre era suave con las chicas, no podía evitarlo, además era imposible que un hombre no fuera suave con Hinata, ella era demasiado adorable para tratarla de otra manera.

—Vamos a comerlos al campamento. —Jiraiya le guiñó un ojo y la niña trotó tras él, ella y Sasuke intercambiaron un par de frases acerca de sus respectivos entrenamientos mientras Jiraiya giraba la mirada alrededor buscando a Naruto.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido? —Jiraiya chasqueó la lengua—. ¡Naaaarutooo!

—¡Dobeeee! —Sasuke también gritó.

—¡Naaaruto-kun! —Hinata se unió a los llamados, pero el que terminó yendo no fue él si no Itachi que lucía un poco confundido.

—Pensé que estaban entrenando.

—Es que Jiraiya-sama ha traído helados. —Sasuke señaló al mayor con el dedo.

—Ni se te ocurra quejarte. —Jiraiya entrecerró los ojos—. También he traído uno para ti.

—No soy un niño para que me compre con algo así, ¿sabe? —Itachi suspiró.

—Pues a mí me lo pareces. —Jiraiya se encogió de hombros, luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Dónde estará ese mocoso?, ¡Naarutoo! —Apenas Jiraiya terminó de gritar Naruto apareció entre los árboles, se veía más sucio que de costumbre y con el cabello revuelto, pero tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que no podía con ella. Al verlo Jiraiya alzó una ceja—. ¿Y ahora a ti qué mosca te picó?

—Acabo de desarrollar una nueva técnica. —Naruto se río por lo bajo, Sasuke lo observó con sospecha—. La he perfeccionado.

—¿Ah sí? —Jiraiya lo vio con desdén—. ¿Y qué clase de técnica es esa?

—¡Una con la cual voy a vencerte sin lugar a dudas! —Naruto lo señaló eufórico, Hinata dio un parpadeo e Itachi decidió que luego tendría una charla con Naruto acerca de retar tan impulsivamente a sus superiores.

—Eso quiero verlo. —Y Jiraiya se rebajaba a su nivel con extraordinaria facilidad.

—Ya verás. —Naruto colocó los dedos al frente para hacer un sello, sus ojos se llenaron de determinación— ¡Sexy no jutsu! —Se produjo una bola de humo un tanto escandalosa y ante ellos apareció una joven adolescente con el largo cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas, los ojos azules característicos de Naruto, los bigotes en las mejillas y… completamente desnuda… aunque el humo cubría apenas los sitios más íntimos.

—¡Kya! —Hinata gritó y se escondió tras la espalda de Sasuke, Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara y desvió la mirada rugiéndole a Naruto que era un idiota, Itachi se sintió tan fuera de lugar que se quedó quieto sin saber si debía regañarlo, tener una charla acerca de sus preferencias sexuales o hacer que no había visto nada. Jiraiya en cambio se puso rojo, le salió un enorme chorro de sangre por la nariz y cayó al suelo desmayado.

—¡Te he ganado! —Naruto deshizo la técnica—. Sabía que funcionaría.

—Te has ganado el helado. —Como pudo Jiraiya se tapó la nariz tendiéndole la bolsa—. De hecho puedes quedártelos todos, pero vamos atrás de esos setos y enséñame de nuevo esa técnica.

—Él no va a hacer eso. —Itachi sentenció.

—¡Helado! —Naruto volvió a ser el niño de siempre y corrió a sujetar la bolsa, mientras sacaba una paleta de mango giró a ver a Itachi—. Ya sabía que no iba a funcionar con usted Itachi-taichou.

—En lugar de estar desarrollando técnicas estúpidas deberías entrenar más. —Sasuke le arrebató la bolsa, sacó una paleta de fresa y se la tendió a Hinata, luego tomó una de limón y le tendió la bolsa a Itachi.

—Es muy ingenioso que puedas hacer un jutsu como ese, —Itachi tomó una paleta de piña y le pasó la bolsa a Jiraiya—, pero pienso que deberías ponerle un poco de ropa.

—¡Su falta de vestuario es lo que la hace tan efectiva! —Jiraiya se quejó sacando la última paleta, luego le guiñó a Naruto un ojo y levantó el pulgar en su dirección—. Eres mi digno alumno.

—¡Gracias Ero-senin! —Naruto también levantó el pulgar en su dirección.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Ero-senin. —Naruto repitió con efusividad, Jiraiya esperó a que Itachi lo riñera (como siempre hacía) recordándole que el Sanin era su superior y le debía respeto, pero Itachi parecía muy entretenido comiendo su paleta y sin pintas de corregir al rubio. Quizás y estar con él sí que empezaba a afectarlo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Noches después Sasuke soñó con fuego, fuego oscuro que lo abrasaba todo, llamas apestosas que no podían detenerse y destruían el mundo a su paso.

 _Están muertos, están muertos, todos están muertos._

Corría, corría, pero no podía llegar a tiempo.

¿Por qué?

Había confiado en él, había confiado en él.

" _Tu problema Sasuke… Es que eres demasiado inteligente"._

—¡Ah! —Se despertó con un jadeo, por un momento se quedó sentado con el corazón latiendo contra sus costillas, tan rápido y fuerte que era casi doloroso. A su lado Naruto estaba roncando, Itachi parecía dormido, pero al sentirlo incorporarse abrió los ojos.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí, —Sasuke miró alrededor—, solo fue una pesadilla. —Itachi lo miró atentamente unos momentos, pero al final pareció conforme con la explicación—. Voy a tomar un poco de aire. —Sasuke salió de la tienda, se suponía que a Hinata le tocaba la guardia, pero en su lugar se encontró a Sanosuke, el enorme lobo de pelaje castaño con una cinta roja en torno a la frente parecía bastante aburrido tendido frente a la fogata.

—¿Y Hinata? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Fue al río. —Sanosuke le contestó con pereza.

—¿Al río? —Sasuke giró a ver el cielo, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana—. ¿Quién toma duchas a estas horas? —El lobo levantó ligeramente los hombros.

—Creo que iba a entrenar, se fue con Misao y Kaoru.

—¿Entrenar al río? —A Sasuke todo eso cada vez le parecía más sospechoso.

—Eso dijeron. —Sanosuke soltó un bostezo.

—De acuerdo. —Sasuke se despidió del lobo levantando una mano y enfiló camino al río, estaba muy oscuro y generalmente era Hinata quien los guiaba en situaciones como la presente… quizás se estaba haciendo un poco dependiente de sus ojos.

Sasuke tropezó con una rama.

Quizás se estaba haciendo MUY dependiente de sus ojos.

Usualmente, aunque le causara un poco de curiosidad, Sasuke no la seguiría para ver qué diablos hacía entrenando a medianoche en el río, pero no quería volver a dormirse, la pesadilla aun pulsaba en lo profundo de su cabeza, como si quisiera tragárselo.

Después de caminar cerca de cinco minutos Sasuke escuchó el leve tintineo del agua fluyendo, también un par de susurros lobunos.

—¡Eso es genial Hinata-hime! —Sasuke detectó la voz de Misao, aquella loba inquieta y cabeza hueca que siempre llevaba a Naruto montado de un lado a otro. Con un suspiro Sasuke apartó unos setos para hacerse presente en el claro, pero se quedó congelado donde estaba.

Frente a él las lobas saltaban sobre el agua usando chakra control en las patas, sus pelajes blancos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna y las chispas de agua plateadas tintineaban a su alrededor… pero Hinata…

Hinata estaba desnuda en medio de ellas, el largo cabello negro le caía como un manto por el cuerpo y gracias a la oscuridad Sasuke apenas distinguía las formas, pero aun así no pudo evitar congelarse.

Primero se sintió muy, muy abochornado y su primera reacción había sido correr hasta su ropa y tirársela encima rugiéndole que era tan descarada como Naruto, pero al final no lo hizo.

Hinata estaba practicando el Junken, las lobas le estaban dando instrucciones de cómo hacerlo.

—¡Más rápido!

—¡Como una serpiente!

—Tiene que ser elegante. —Hinata se deslizaba por el agua, se balanceaba con aquel chakra plateado que le pintaba las plantas de los pies como si se tratara de adornos.

Más fuerte.

Más rápido.

Más grácil.

Era hermoso.

Sasuke se lo reconoció a sí mismo, no hermoso desde el punto de vista erótico, esto no tenía nada que ver con la revista de Jiraiya o el sexy no jutsu de Naruto, lo que Hinata estaba haciendo se parecía más al arte, se parecía más a la batalla, a la danza.

Era simple y sencillamente como Hinata.

—¡Salta! —Kaoru ordenó y Hinata saltó dando una bella patada en abanico, hubo un estruendo de agua que voló en todas direcciones con destellos plateados y azules.

—Aun no puedo… —Hinata jadeó—. No puedo usar el Junken en las piernas.

—No te preocupes. —Misao meneó la cola, casi como si en lugar de un lobo fuera un perro—. Muy pocos de tus antepasados han podido.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien Hinata-hime. —Kaoru la elogió, pero luego dio un parpadeo y dirigió la vista hacia Sasuke.

—Hola Sasuke-kun.

—¡Kya! —Hinata soltó un chillido horrible y se hundió en el agua. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, salió de su escondite y fue por la toalla que Hinata había dejado olvidada junto a unos matorrales.

—Para que te lo sepas no vi nada. —O por lo menos nada de lo que ella pudiera avergonzarse. Con pasos largos caminó sobre el agua hasta donde estaba ella, abrazándose el cuerpo y apenas con la cabeza fuera del agua, mejillas tan rojas que parecía al punto del desmayo.

—¡Yo-yo-yo! —Hinata balbuceó, Sasuke soltó un suspiro, extendió la toalla y desvió la vista a otro lado para que ella pudiera salir sin problema.

—Me parece muy bien que entrenes y todo eso, pero si lo vas a hacer desnuda deberías avisarme para cuidar de Naruto, estoy seguro de que si te viera así le saldría sangre de la nariz.

—Hum… —Hinata sujetó la toalla y se envolvió, Sasuke giró a verla cuando creyó que era seguro hacerlo—. ¿T-tú crees?

—¿Qué si lo creo?, —Sasuke arqueó una ceja y la miró con cara de pocos amigos, ella se encogió—, aquí es donde deberías estar escandalizada de que a él le saliera sangre de la nariz y no ansiosa.

—Hum… —Inquieta Hinata aferró la toalla contra su cuerpo.

—Lo he estado pensando desde hace algún tiempo. —Sasuke se puso las manos en las caderas—. Pero creo que estás actuando bastante rara cuando estas cerca del dobe.

—N-no… no es así. —Hinata negó, abochornada.

—Claro que es así. —Sasuke achicó los ojos—. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué entrenas desnuda?, eres demasiado tímida, no va contigo.

—Siempre entrenamos sin ropa. —Misao ladeó la cabeza—. Es así desde que fue a nuestro reino.

—Sí, —Sasuke gruñó—, pero ustedes tienen pelo, ella solo tiene… —Si seguía hablando Hinata se iba a desmayar así que simplemente chasqueó la lengua—. Lo que sea, solo cámbiate, te vas a resfriar.

—S-sí. —Atropelladamente Hinata corrió en dirección a los árboles, Kaoru la acompaño, en cambio Misao se quedó sentada a su lado, viéndolo de reojo.

—Eres muy guapo. —La loba finalmente declaró como si cualquier cosa.

—Gracias. —Y Sasuke aceptó el halago sin aspavientos, a lo lejos escuchó que Hinata se hacía un nudo metiéndose como podía el suéter por la cabeza y poniéndose atropelladamente los pantalones.

—Oye, —Misao levantó ligeramente la nariz—, huelo a alguien.

—¿De nosotros?

—No. —Misao inspiró hondo—. Un hombre, es fuerte. Por allá. —La loba alzó la pata en dirección al otro lado del río. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, eso estaba demasiado cerca.

De todas maneras no tenía necesidad de ir y buscarse problemas por sí solo. Iba a dar media vuelta cuando una presencia se deslizó rápida por el río y a toda prisa Sasuke activó su sharingan.

—¡Byakugan! —Hinata también pareció sentir el peligro y corrió hacía él con su doujutsu activado, pero a medio camino pareció desconcertada y se detuvo.

—¿Mangetsu-san? —Frente a ellos apareció un bloque de agua y cuando desapareció se encontraron con un joven de cabello blanco y ojos violeta apagados, era delgado, pero musculoso y a Sasuke le pareció que las ojeras en su rostro no habían estado ahí cuando eran más pequeños.

—Necesito su ayuda. —Sin detenerse en las preliminares Mangetsu los observó a ambos—. Estoy siguiendo a alguien y se me va a escapar, requiero el Byakugan.

—Retrocede Hinata. —Sasuke extendió un brazo protector hacia su compañera, en sus ojos el sharingan aun activado.

—Estamos en mi elemento. —Mangetsu realizó un sello—. Están en desventaja. —Al instante los dos fueron engullidos por bloques de agua, instintivamente Sasuke aguantó la respiración y vio que Hinata hacía lo mismo.

Maldición.

Misao y Kaoru también estaban dentro de bloques de agua así que Hinata las desapareció, Sasuke miró alrededor, ¿qué podía hacer?, el chidori viajaría por el agua y lo lastimaría mucho antes de poder lastimar a alguien más, sus técnicas de fuego necesitaban sellos y sentía que sus brazos y manos estaban agarrotados, tampoco podría contener el aire por mucho tiempo. Giró la mirada a Hinata quien parecía tener los mismos problemas, en sus ojos seguía activo el Byakugan y de sus manos salía chakra plateado, pero no era libre para moverse dentro del bloque.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto. —Mangetsu tenía una mano en posición recta manteniendo el jutsu—. Estoy persiguiendo a un criminal y tengo poco tiempo, estoy pidiendo esto como el líder de los espadachines de la Niebla, solicito una colaboración con los ninjas de Konoha para capturar a un criminal de rango S. —Hinata giró la mirada a Sasuke, él se la sostuvo, quizás podían salir de aquellos cubos por sí mismos, pero no sin dañarse, ¿qué otra opción tenían?

Furioso Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, los cubos de agua se deshicieron y Mangetsu señaló al frente.

—Lamento mucho todo esto, —Mangetsu se dirigió a Hinata—, te lo compensare enseñándote el jutsu de agua que quieras cuando todo esto termine. —Era una compensación muy pobre para atacarlos, secuestrarlos y obligarlos a hacer sus fines, pero por lo menos era una compensación—. Busco a dos ninjas, uno debe ser un adulto con un fuerte chakra, el otro es un chico de su edad, creo que me llevan unos kilómetros de ventaja. —Hinata miró al frente, estaba empapada y su ropa, que apenas unos momentos atrás estaba seca chorreaba de todas partes. Sasuke mordió su dedo, invocó un cuervo pequeño y lo lanzó en dirección a Itachi, si Mangetsu se dio cuenta de aquello no dijo nada.

—¡Por allá! —Hinata señaló al frente, Mangetsu la tomó de la mano (como si temiera que le diera direcciones equivocadas y escapara) y echó a correr. Sasuke era consciente de que aquel ninja solo necesitaba a Hinata, pero decididamente no iba a abandonarla, echó a correr a su lado.

—¿Por qué los perseguimos? —Sasuke espetó, si iba a meterse de cabeza en una caza de criminales rango S no lo iba a hacer a ciegas.

—Cometió crímenes contra la aldea de la Niebla y contra otras naciones. —Mangetsu contestó sin dejar de correr—. Se me ha ordenado darle caza.

—Te ves bastante enfermo. —Sasuke le gruñó, su recuerdo de Mangetsu de cuando era más pequeño no se parecía a éste—. ¿Seguro que podrás?

—Podré. —Se oía seguro, aunque a Sasuke no es que le diera mucha confianza.

—Por ahí. —Hinata señaló una dirección ligeramente diferente, como consecuencia corrieron más rápido.

—¿Dónde está Suigetsu? —Sasuke aun recordaba al niño con el que habían jugado y entrenado en el pasado.

—En la Niebla. —Mangetsu se veía calmo y sereno, pero su cuerpo no parecía seguir el espíritu de su voz.

—¿Por qué has dicho que se te acaba el tiempo? —Pero Mangetsu no contestó. Por el resto del tiempo no hicieron más que correr, Sasuke giró un par de veces atrás, hubiera esperado que Itachi ya los hubiera alcanzado, pero después de todo Hinata era la rastreadora del equipo y Sasuke no había podido dejar señales que indicaran el camino, había salido de la tienda a media noche sin más armas que las que tenía en el portakunais y que había tomado a la pasada como mera precaución.

—¡Han cruzado ese río! —Hinata señaló al frente—. Dan vuelta por detrás de esa colina. —Iba a ser imposible que Naruto, Itachi o Jiraiya siguieran un rastro tan desastroso como el que estaban dejando.

No importaba.

Su misión solo iba de seguirlos, después de eso era problema de Mangetsu.

—¡Por ahí! —Hinata señaló una cueva—. Entraron por ahí.

—De acuerdo. —Mangetsu estaba dejando salir un chakra muy intenso, la clase de poder que destacaba a un ninja de alto nivel, tanto Sasuke como Hinata se pusieron en guardia instintivamente.

—Es la de la derecha. —Hinata indicó con un susurro. Aquella era una cueva natural que tenía varias salidas, la que Hinata indicaba se abría camino hacia un valle, uno que tenía un lago. Sasuke preparó un kunai entre sus dedos, sus ojos barrieron el paisaje, había un hombre sentado en una piedra frente a ellos, llevaba pantalones y el pecho descubierto, unas vendas le cubrían la boca y el cuello, bajo la luz de la luna Sasuke pudo distinguir vagamente el reflejo de su protector de la Niebla cruzado por una línea horizontal.

—Mangetsu-taichou. —El hombre habló, tenía una voz ronca, escalofriante—. ¿Cómo me has alcanzado?

—Eso no importa. —Mangetsu soltó a Hinata y la empujó suavemente hacia atrás—. Estoy aquí como líder de los siete espadachines de la Niebla. —De su espalda extrajo un pergamino—. ¡Y como líder de los siete espadachines de la Niebla voy a detenerte, Zabuza! —Mangetsu puso una mano sobre el pergamino, una enorme espada apareció y Mangetsu la sujetó con habilidad.

—Hiramekarei. —Zabuza se río por lo bajo reconociendo la espada de su anterior líder—. Siempre tan extravagante. —Sasuke sintió frío recorrerle la espalda, por supuesto que había escuchado hablar de los siete espadachines de la Niebla, sabía que Hinata también lo recordaba, cuando habían estado encerrados en aquella habitación de Suna los dos habían leído un enorme libro que describía cada espada y sus habilidades, por lo menos lo que se conocía de ellas.

 _Hiramekarei_ era una espada con dos mangos por lo que era conocida también con el nombre de "Espadas gemelas", el libro la mencionaba como una espada pesada y difícil de manejar, pero era capaz de almacenar chakra y cambiar su forma.

Y ahora que caía Sasuke acababa de reconocer la espada que ese hombre, Zabuza, llevaba en la espalda.

Era la _Kubikiribocho_ el cuchillo decapitador, una espada con un círculo donde encajar la cabeza de los enemigos y un semicírculo para amenazarlos. La espada de las interrogaciones, la espada que se encontraba en manos de Zabuza Momochi. Un legendario miembro de los siete espadachines de la Niebla.

Acababan de meterse en un problema realmente grande.

Sasuke retrocedió un paso sin perder su guardia y le lanzó una mirada a Hinata, ella entendió y retrocedió con él.

—Con que fue eso. —Zabuza chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Esos son ojos Hyuuga?, son muy molestos.

—Ellos no tienen que ver en esto. —Mangetsu dio un paso lateral para cerrarle el paso.

—Sí los has traído aquí tienen todo que ver. —Zabuza siseó—. No me voy a arriesgar a que me vuelvan a encontrar. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron—. Sé que uniste fuerzas con Konoha, ya me ha costado demasiado perder a Uchiha Itachi como para volver a pasar por eso.

—Eso no será necesario porque morirás aquí. —Mangetsu sujetó la espada con ambas manos en posición vertical.

—No importa que intentes detenerme. —Bajo las vendas pareció que Zabuza sonreía—. Haku acabara con esos niños.

—Hinata. —Sasuke activó el sharingan, al instante Hinata puso su espalda contra la suya, generalmente su trabajo en equipo estaba pensado para contar con Naruto, pero se las iban a tener que arreglar como pudieran ellos solos.

—¡Por allá! —Hinata dio un rápido cabeceo a la derecha, Sasuke arrojó un kunai en esa dirección, en medio de la noche solo se escuchó el tintineo del bloqueo que se había producido entre el kunai de Sasuke y el kunai del enemigo—. Aquí viene. —Hinata se colocó en posición Junken al lado de Sasuke.

En medio de las sombras fue apareciendo lentamente la figura de un chico, llevaba ropas pesadas, el cabello castaño atado en un moño alto y una máscara de ANBU. Sasuke no lo conocía de nada, pero esa máscara solo podía indicar problemas.

Hinata adelantó una mano, ninguno de los dos se veía precisamente imponente con las ropas humedecidas por el baño que les había dado Mangetsu. Bien, no importaba.

—Haku. —Zabuza apuntó con su espada a Mangetsu—. Deshazte de esos niños, yo me encargó de él. —Mangetsu endureció el gesto, Sasuke sinceramente no creía que pudiera ayudarlos, a lo mejor y todo había sido una trampa y los había llevado ahí esperando que pelearan con el chico desde el inicio.

—Hinata, —sin perder la guardia susurró por lo bajo—, no sabemos cómo pelea así que déjame probarlo, cúbreme.

—Hai. —Hinata asintió con decisión. Sasuke saltó adelante al tiempo que lanzaba dos kunais, uno golpeó en el aire al otro cambiando la dirección, pero Haku lo bloqueó con agilidad, saltó y lanzó un par de shurikens, Sasuke los evitó con saltos hacia atrás. Era rápido. Pero no más que el sharingan.

A su costado Zabuza y Mangetsu comenzaron su batalla, violenta desde el inicio.

—Lo lamento. —Finalmente Haku habló, aunque la voz le salía amortiguada por la máscara—. Necesito terminar con ustedes rápido y ayudar a Zabuza-san. —En un parpadeo ya estaba frente a Sasuke con largas agujas entre sus dedos.

—Lástima que tengamos planes diferentes. —Sasuke bloqueó las agujas con un kunai, Hinata apareció por el otro lado lanzando un golpe Junken a su estómago, pero el chico retrocedió con rapidez, con una sola mano realizó sellos al tiempo que lanzaba las agujas en dirección a ambos chicos que saltaron atrás.

—¿Está haciendo sellos con una sola mano? —Hinata musitó esquivando las agujas.

—No trae esa máscara ANBU por nada. —Sasuke siseó.

—¡Jutsu, cien agujas! —Una condensación se formó en el cielo, Hinata y Sasuke giraron la mirada, arriba se estaban formando cien agujas de agua. Hinata había estado intentando un jutsu parecido, pero ni por asomo podía hacer tantas y mucho menos en ataque.

—¡Esquívalas! —Sasuke se arrojó a un lado, Hinata hizo lo mismo en dirección contraria, las agujas cayeron donde habían estado momentos antes, una alcanzó a Hinata en la pierna, pero por fortuna solo le rasgó el pantalón.

—Katon, Gokakyou No Jutsu. —Sasuke lanzó su enorme bola de fuego contra el chico, pero fue esquivado, Hinata saltó nuevamente a su lado para reagruparse.

—Es un peleador a mediana distancia. —Sasuke habló rápido—. Y parece que su elemento es el agua.

—Podríamos usar tus ataques de fuego Sasuke-kun. —Hinata asintió con decisión—. Puedo invocar a Kaoru para poner un escudo.

—Aquí viene. —Sasuke deslizó un pie por el suelo para mejorar su guardia.

—De verdad necesito ayudar a Zabuza-san. —El chico realizó una serie de sellos que Sasuke no conocía—. Lo siento mucho. ¡Jutsu Secreto Espejo Demoniaco Cristal de Hielo! —La temperatura descendió espantosamente, Sasuke sintió que vaho salía de sus labios entreabiertos, en medio de su batalla Mangetsu pareció inquietarse e intentó correr hacía ellos, pero Zabuza lo detuvo con un golpe de su espada que lo arrojó hacía atrás estrellándose contra una roca.

—¡Mangetsu-san! —Hinata gritó, pero no tenían tiempo de preocuparse por otras personas, estaban rodeados de paredes de hielo, como cristales, y en cada cristal Haku se reflejaba como si fuera uno y cientos.

—Hinata. —Sasuke adelantó un kunai.

—Puedo ver al real. —Hinata entrecerró los ojos y arrojó un kunai, pero antes de que pudiera impactar a su objetivo Haku cambió de espejo y lanzó una docena de agujas, ayudado con el sharingan Sasuke desvió todas las agujas con un kunai, aunque el esfuerzo lo dejo jadeante.

—Puedo seguir al real con mis ojos. —Hinata pegó la espalda a la suya—. Pero no puedo seguir su velocidad.

—Y yo puedo seguir su velocidad, —Sasuke apretó los dientes—, pero no sé cuál es el real. —Era un jodido problema.

—¡Ahí viene Sasuke-kun! —Hinata intentó realizar los sellos de invocación para traer a Kaoru, pero Haku se pasaba de un espejo al otro lanzando agujas de todas direcciones e impidiéndoselo, Sasuke apenas podía bloquear todas. Hinata apretó los labios, si por lo menos supiera las técnicas de defensa de su familia no estaría en esa situación, con el Byakugan habría sido capaz de bloquear todos los ataques en un radio de casi 360 grados.

—¡Derecha Sasuke-kun! —Pero justo ahora lo único que podía hacer era ser los ojos de su compañero, una rastreadora que al momento del combate perdía casi todas sus habilidades si no era capaz de invocar.

—¡Atrás Sasuke-kun! —Una carga que apenas era de utilidad gracias a sus ojos y eso era debido a su familia.

—¡Katon, Gokakyou No Jutsu! —Sasuke intentó hacer de nuevo su bola de fuego, pero los espejos de hielo solo soltaron un montón de neblina que dificultaron aún más la visión y no se deshicieron—. ¡Tenemos que hacerlo salir! —Sasuke apretó los dientes—. Obligarlo a abandonar los espejos.

—¿Cómo? —Hinata jadeó.

—Tengo una idea. Cúbreme. —Hinata asintió y se puso enfrente, no iba a ser capaz de bloquear todas las agujas, pero podía ser un buen escudo. Haku lanzó su ataque, Hinata colocó una mano en posición Junken mientras tras ella Sasuke realizaba una serie de sellos.

Con el puño gentil desvió una aguja, dos, tres, cuatro, diez, pero cinco alcanzaron a darle, una le cortó la mejilla, tres le desgarraron parte del sueter y otra le dio en la pierna, pero todas arañaron apenas su piel. Confundida Hinata observó con sus pálidos ojos a su enemigo en lo alto del espejo de hielo, ¿estaba jugando con ella?, no, no lo creía, había sonado muy resuelto para salvar a ese tal Zabuza.

¿Sentía compasión por qué era una chica?, Hinata sabía que a veces los chicos se contenían cuando peleaban con una mujer (los chicos amables), pero eso era injusto, un enemigo que se contenía al pelear con ella lograba conmoverla. No. No podía pensar en eso. Debía apoyar a Sasuke, solo eso.

—¡Jutsu: Dragón de Fuego! —Finalmente Sasuke gritó el nombre de su técnica, el enorme jutsu avanzó por los espejos de hielo interiores rugiendo, la luz iluminó la noche con llamas gigantescas.

Pero el hielo no desapareció.

Era una técnica de línea sanguínea, debía ser eso.

—¡Al frente Sasuke! —Hinata chilló, pero Sasuke no fue tan rápido, una aguja le dio en la rodilla y lo hizo caer con la rodilla herida contra el suelo, aun así no se quejó, sus ojos rojos escanearon el espacio.

—Esto no puede seguir así. —No, no podía. Hinata respiró hondo, intentó pensar, sus técnicas, las de Sasuke, las de Haku, aquella amabilidad…

—Cúbreme Sasuke-kun. —Aquello era inusual, pero Sasuke obligó a su rodilla a levantarse y colocó un kunai enfrente, hubo una nueva tanda de agujas, pero los ojos de Sasuke se afilaron. El sharingan no iba a perder contra aquella técnica, no lo haría.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Hinata realizó los sellos, Sanosuke apareció en medio de ellos, la cinta roja que solía usar en su frente ondeaba como una bandera.

—Hinata-hime, me encontraba guiando a Naruto y los demás.

—Me lo imaginaba, por eso no quería llamarte. —Hinata esperó, de verdad esperó que aquello fuera una buena idea—. Pero necesito tu técnica.

—El Futae No Kiwami romperá cualquier cosa. —El lobo curvó los labios en una sonrisa arrogante, pero Hinata giró a ver a Sasuke, siempre se habían entendido con una mirada, que entendiera, que entendiera.

—Ya. —Sasuke se puso a su lado, le dio una corta mirada y ella asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Ahora! —Hinata corrió al frente, Sasuke atrás, Haku lanzó una lluvia de agujas contra ellos y Sanosuke rugió.

—¡Técnica del guardián lobo número 4!, ¡Futae No Kiwami! —De sus patas surgió un torbellino potente y furioso, toda su energía se fue en quebrar un cristal de hielo que se hizo añicos. Apenas terminar su ataque desapareció en una bola de humo y Hinata cayó al suelo jadeando, dejar que Sanosuke usara esa técnica le robaba demasiado chakra, se sentía débil y el Byakugan le daba bandazos de visión.

Haku extendió la mano al hielo que se había quebrado para volverlo a su forma original, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, Sasuke se deslizó por el suelo y salió apenas de la cárcel de cristal.

—¿Así que abandonas a tu compañera? —La voz de Haku resonó en todos los cristales—. No tenía idea de que los ninjas de Konoha fueran así. —Hinata se puso lentamente de pie, la mano al frente intentando mantener la guardia Junken. De reojo giró a ver la batalla que se desarrollaba afuera, aunque ambos adultos usaban unas técnicas espectaculares daba la impresión de que Zabuza quedaba lentamente relegado.

—En verdad no tengo tiempo para esto. —Haku alzó un brazo, en los espejos todos los Haku alzaron el brazo, aunque Hinata sabía cuál era el real.

—¡Espejo tres, segunda fila! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y afuera los mil pájaros del chidori de Sasuke lanzaron un estruendoso grito.

—Uh… —Haku cayó lentamente del espejo, desde afuera de la cárcel de hielo Sasuke había impactado su chidori por la espalda del enemigo.

—¡Junken! —Hinata lo atrapó mientras caía, un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes, cuatro, cinco, seis. El Byakugan se le desactivó y Haku cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, la máscara se le soltó al caer de cara al suelo y Hinata se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado.

—¿Estás bien Hinata? —Sasuke se acercó renqueando, se había quitado la aguja de su rodilla y ahora le salía un hilo de sangre.

—S-sí.

—¿Y él? —Sasuke le dio la vuelta, le sorprendió ver lo muy atractivo que era su rostro, casi de niña, de sus ojos caían lentas lágrimas—. ¿Estás bien?

—Son solo niños. —Haku los miró a uno y luego al otro—. Y me han vencido, no tengo… ya no tengo razón de existir.

—Tú también eres un niño. —Sasuke gruñó—. Y somos dos contra uno, esto era de esperarse. —Aunque no sabía por qué estaba animando a su enemigo.

—Solo sirvo para ser un arma en manos de Zabuza-san. —Haku tenía la boca pastosa, seguramente su técnica también le causaba efectos secundarios—. Yo estaba muriendo, pero Zabuza-san me salvó, me dio un motivo para existir.

—Tú… —Hinata lo miró con tristeza—. No atacaste mis puntos vitales.

—Soy demasiado débil. —Haku musitó, otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—O quizás demasiado amable. —Hinata se abrazó un hombro, él era como ella, asustada incluso de lastimar a sus enemigos, deseando que las batallas pudieran evitarse.

—No nos subestimes. —Sasuke desactivó el sharingan—. Somos el Equipo Cuervo, Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga.

—Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga. —Haku repitió lentamente—. No debí subestimarlos.

—No vas a poder moverte por un rato. —Hinata se llevó una mano junto a la boca con culpabilidad—. Cerré algunos de tus puntos de chakra.

—Ya-ya veo… —Haku cerró los ojos—. Me duele todo el cuerpo. —Su respiración se volvió pausada, se había desmayado.

—¿Qué-qué hacemos? —Hinata giró a ver a Sasuke y él supo que la chica que creaba estrategias en batalla había desaparecido y tenía nuevamente a su tímida y vacilante compañera de equipo que siempre esperaba que él diera las órdenes.

—Esta no es nuestra misión, caímos aquí por error. —Sasuke levantó la mirada, Mangetsu había creado clones de agua y Zabuza estaba llenando todo de neblina, aun así el criminal lucía visiblemente más herido—. Nos retiramos.

—¿Y él? —Debía esperar algo así viniendo de Hinata, aunque seguro Naruto la hubiera apoyado.

—¿Quieres que nos lo llevemos? —Ella se puso roja pero asintió con la cabeza—. Pues lo vamos a tener que arrastrar porque no doy para cargarlo. —Entre los dos se apoyaron los brazos de Haku alrededor de los hombros y caminaron penosamente fuera del área de combate, hubo un escalofriante momento en el que pareció que Zabuza iba a atacarlos, pero Mangetsu lo detuvo con una frialdad y fortaleza sorprendentes.

A lo mejor eso de que luciera enfermo y débil no era así en realidad.

Empezaba a amanecer cuando por fin salieron de la cueva, Haku se les estaba resbalando y sus pies arrastraban, Hinata estaba débil y pálida y él arrastraba una rodilla, además ambos tenían cortes y arañazos por todo el cuerpo.

Arriba de ellos un cuervo lanzó un graznido. Hinata y Sasuke se detuvieron para verlo, volando en círculos cada vez más bajos por encima de ellos.

—¿Es de Itachi-taichou? —Sasuke detectó el tremendo alivio en la pregunta de Hinata, él se sentía igual de cierta manera.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—¡Hinata-chan, Sasuke-teme! —Naruto llegó corriendo hasta ellos, gritando y haciendo un estruendo que solo los habría puesto en evidencia si fueran otras las circunstancias—. ¿Están bien?, ¿quién es ella?

—Es un chico. —Sasuke le aclaró—. Peleamos con él.

—No se ven muy bien. —Naruto titubeó.

—El área es segura. —Itachi apareció frente a ellos, tenía el sharingan activado y los recorrió de arriba abajo—. ¿Dónde está Mangetsu-san?

—Adentro. —Hinata soltó en un suspiro—. Po-por el camino de la derecha.

—Me gustaría simplemente ignorar todo esto. —Jiraiya caminó hacia ellos y por primera vez desde que lo conocían a los niños les dio la impresión de que era un hombre realmente poderoso—. Pero dadas las circunstancias tengo que supervisar esta pelea. —Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi quien asintió y entró dentro de la cueva.

—¿Él estará bien? —Hinata preguntó insegura.

—Lo estará. —Itachi les quito a Haku y lo colocó delicadamente en el suelo, luego de examinarlo preguntó al aire—. ¿Junken? —Hinata se sonrojó un poco.

—S-sí… y un chidori también. —Inquieta miró a su capitán—. Pero estará bien, ¿verdad? —Itachi elevó la mirada, siempre lo había pensado, pero era hasta ahora que lo confirmaba, Hinata tenía un corazón gentil, tanto que podrían dañárselo con facilidad, el corazón de Naruto también era gentil, pero él era del tipo que luchaba por esa gentileza a golpes brutos y patadas ciegas.

—Sí, solo necesita descansar. —Aun así intentó tranquilizarla, luego respiró hondo—. Tomaste decisiones rápidas y acertadas Sasuke. —Itachi se dirigió a su hermano—. En cuanto recibí tu cuervo nos pusimos en marcha, Sanosuke-kun nos ayudó a seguir el rastro, pero a la mitad del camino desapareció.

—Lo siento. —Hinata bajó la mirada—. Yo pe-pensé que quizás podría guiarlos hasta nosotros, pe-pero…

—No teníamos otra forma de ganar. —Sasuke la interrumpió.

—Entiendo. —Itachi asintió con la cabeza—. Luego de eso he enviado cuervos en todas las direcciones, pero con la oscuridad era un poco difícil. Finalmente uno de ellos los ha encontrado.

—¡Yo de verdad quería alcanzarlos dattebayo! —Naruto apretó ambos puños—. Estaba muy desesperado, pero Ero-senin dijo que probablemente no les pasaría nada si se habían aliado con Mangetsu, ¿es el Mangetsu que recuerdo?

—Sí. —Sasuke se frotó la rodilla que aún le dolía—. Nos metió a unos cubos de agua y nos obligó a ayudarlo, por cierto.

—Ah. —Itachi sacó un papel de su bolsillo—. Con que eso pasó. —En la hoja que Sasuke le había mandado solo había cuatro palabras. _Mangetsu. Forzó. Alianza. Rastreo._

—¡Yo no entendía nada, dattebayo! —Naruto se quejó, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Tú nunca entiendes nada.

—Vengan aquí. —Itachi les señaló a Sasuke y a Hinata un tronco—. Vamos a vendar esas heridas. —Los dos niños se sentaron e Itachi limpió la rodilla de Sasuke para después ponerle ungüento y vendarla, cuando tocó el turno de Hinata ella negó despacio con la cabeza.

—Haku-kun no quería herirme.

—Ya veo. —Itachi le lanzó una mirada al niño, debía ser un joven muy amable y también increíblemente fuerte para herir a Sasuke aunque no le estaba poniendo todo el empeño a sus ataques.

—¿No se tardó ya Ero-senin? —Naruto empezó a revolverse e Itachi temió que decidiera echarse a correr en dirección de la cueva de un momento a otro.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer es no estorbarle a Jiraiya-sama por el momento.

—Hum… De acuerdo… —No tuvieron que esperar mucho, cerca de media hora después Jiraiya apareció cargando el cuerpo de Zabuza, al parecer el espadachín de la Niebla estaba muerto, atrás apareció Mangetsu, lucía más descompuesto que antes.

—Misión cumplida. —Jiraiya no parecía demasiado inquieto por ir cargando sobre el hombro el cuerpo de alguien—. Al final solo fui un espectador, Mangetsu lo hizo todo por sí mismo. —El joven líder de las siete espadas no respondió nada, avanzó derecho hasta donde Sasuke y Hinata estaban sentados y les hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Lamento mucho haberlos involucrado en todo eso.

—Uh… —Antes de que Sasuke pudiera replicar Hinata habló con suavidad—. N-no fue nada.

—El jutsu. —Sasuke no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente—. Prometiste un jutsu.

—Sí. —Mangetsu desabrochó un pequeño pergamino de su cintura y se lo entregó a Hinata, al hacerlo le sujetó ambas manos entre las suyas—. Es el jutsu de clon de agua, sé que si lo entrenas adecuadamente podrás hacerlo. —La soltó y los miró a ambos—. Me queda poco tiempo, pero los siete ninjas espadachines de la Niebla les están en deuda. —La mirada de Itachi se volvió gris mientras lo observaba, pero nadie pareció notarlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con el niño? —Jiraiya arqueó una ceja.

—Lo llevaré conmigo. —Con cansancio Mangetsu sacó unas cadenas de su bolsa y envolvió al chico desmayado en ellas, debían ser contenedoras de chakra—. Fue un seguidor y cómplice de Zabuza, será juzgado en la Niebla. —Los dedos de Hinata dieron un pulso, pero Sasuke le puso una mano sobre el brazo y negó con la cabeza, eso lo habían aprendido en Raíz, no importaban las circunstancias, sus acciones tenían consecuencias.

—No te ves como si fueras capaz de ir por ahí llevándolos tu solo. —Jiraiya dio un enorme suspiro, hizo un sello y un pergamino apareció frente a él—. Por desgracia hubo un tiempo en el que aprendí a sellar cadáveres. —Les lanzó una mirada a los niños y les guiñó un ojo—. Aprendan, quien sabe cuando tengamos un cadáver de nuevo. —Naruto dio un salto, tendría pesadillas seguro. Jiraiya colocó a Zabuza sobre el pergamino, realizó un montón de sellos y el cuerpo desapareció dentro del pergamino, luego se lo pasó a Mangetsu.

—Gracias. —El joven musitó.

—Espero que pongas eso en tu informe. —Jiraiya gruñó—. Y compénsanos con el mejor sake de la Niebla o vamos a levantar una queja por atacar y secuestrar a nuestros shinobis.

—Lo recordaré. —Mangetsu se echó a Haku al hombro, les hizo una rápida y corta reverencia, dio media vuelta y se fue. Hinata lo miró alejarse con el pergamino del clon de agua apretado contra su pecho. No estaba segura del por qué, pero quería llorar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Como compensación por sobrevivir a una misión "más riesgosa de lo que ustedes mismos creen" Jiraiya los llevó a unas aguas termales, pese a que Itachi lo había visto con sospecha casi todo el camino.

Naruto estaba contento por un lado y disgustado por el otro. Había hecho que Sasuke le contara una y otra vez lo que había pasado en su batalla.

—"¡Yo también hubiera querido estar ahí!". —Pero no había estado y no había gran cosa que hacer al respecto.

¡Si tan solo no se hubiera dormido como roca ese día!

Naruto se cruzó de brazos. Ahora le parecía que Sasuke y Hinata se habían vuelto más cercanos, es decir, no es como si hablaran mucho y tampoco se buscaban el uno al otro, pero a veces se daban una mirada y ambos parecían entenderse, en ocasiones hasta sonreían.

¡Eso no le gustaba!

Cada que pasaba iba y se sentaba en medio o molestaba a uno de los dos hasta que le prestaba atención. Eso nunca había pasado antes.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo, dattebayo? —Con cansancio se sentó en una banca del patio, era de noche y llevaba puesta una yukata y sandalias que le habían ofrecido en el hostal, él y Sasuke se habían metido en las aguas termales hasta que sus espaldas estaban rojas e Itachi los había sacado casi a la fuerza.

Por cierto, tal vez era su imaginación, pero le parecía que Itachi-taichou sonreía un poco más ahora, es decir, era difícil saber cuándo Itachi-taichou sonreía normalmente, pero ahora sus labios se curvaban ligeramente más seguido que en el pasado, también hablaba un poco más con ellos, a veces cosas que no tenían que ver con el entrenamiento o ser buenos shinobis o personas, por ejemplo, el otro día habían tenido una breve charla acerca de si las judías rojas o las moradas eran más ricas, eso no tenía nada que ver con ser un ninja, ¿cierto?

—¿Naruto? —Escuchó la voz de Jiraiya llamarlo y giró la mirada en dirección a la voz, Jiraiya estaba parado con una lámpara de papel en la mano, llevaba una yukata blanca y el cabello cayéndole en una coleta baja, aun húmedo por el baño. Se veía más joven.

—Ero-senin. —Naruto contestó con ligero desgano.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Jiraiya caminó hasta estar junto a él y se sentó a su lado en la banca.

—No sé.

—¿Sigues molesto por qué no fuiste parte de la aventura? —Jiraiya lo sujetó de la nuca y le masajeó el cuero cabelludo, casi como un perrito haciendo un berrinche.

—No es por eso. —Naruto gruñó, aunque a lo mejor si era por eso.

—Sasuke y Hinata-chan están bien, ¿no? —Jiraiya le sonrió, era la primera vez que los llamaba por su nombre—. No siempre vas a poder proteger a tus amigos o pelear a su lado, lo importante es que creas en ellos.

—Yo creo en ellos. —Naruto suspiró.

—Estar celoso no es guay.

—¡No estoy celoso! —Aunque a lo mejor sí que lo estaba.

—Mientras vayas creciendo vas a darte cuenta que tu destino y el de tus amigos no será el mismo. —Jiraiya volteó a ver el cielo, las estrellas tintineaban fuertemente en lo alto—. Cuando eres pequeño crees que siempre estarán juntos, que afrontaran todos los peligros y caminos unidos, pero no es así.

—¿Por qué no? —Naruto se estremeció, Hinata y Sasuke habían sido sus primeros amigos, las primeras personas que le habían tendido la mano cuando no tenía nada, gracias a ellos había aprendido a confiar en Itachi-taichou, había conocido a Gaara, había logrado conectar con Iruka e incluso estar ahí, en ese momento, sentado junto a Ero-senin.

—Un día vas a voltear atrás y vas a ver que quizás y solo quizás Hinata-chan camina a un destino más grande que el tuyo, que busca superar sus demonios a su manera y que tú no puedes alcanzarla, que incluso no te deja alcanzarla. —Jiraiya apretó las manos, en su mente una hermosa mujer de ojos chocolate lo veía con fastidio—. Y quizás Sasuke dé media vuelta, vaya por un camino que tú no puedes seguir. —Un camino oscuro, un camino del que no podía recuperarlo. En su mente Orochimaru rechazaba su mano, evitaba su ayuda.

—Eso no va a pasar. —Naruto lo miró, con aquellos ojos azules que eran de Minato pero tenían la fortaleza eterna de Kushina—. Si Hinata-chan intenta que no la alcance ¡yo saltare hasta donde esta ella! y si Sasuke-teme camina por donde yo no puedo ir, ¡entonces lo regresare al camino correcto!

—Eres un chico especial, ¿eh? —Jiraiya le palmeó la espalda, en sus ojos se pintó claro y nítido un cariño que Naruto nunca había visto en otros ojos, un cariño que debía parecerse al que sentían los padres por sus hijos—. El ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. —Naruto lo miró con los labios entreabiertos, preguntándose, cuestionándose si podía creer en ese sentimiento, si era genuino.

—Pero de todas maneras ser un chico celoso no es nada guay. —Jiraiya giró la mirada al frente, pero su mano siguió sobre la espalda de Naruto, una caricia que lo decía todo, una mano en la que podía confiar.

—No estoy celoso. —Naruto sintió que quizás se le estaba poniendo nasal la voz así que sonrío ampliamente.

—Sí claro. —Jiraiya se río por lo bajo, tenía una risa como de viejo, aunque a lo mejor sí que estaba viejo.

—¿Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun? —Itachi apareció, interrumpiéndolos, al tiempo que apartaba un panel de papel, llevaba el cabello suelto y húmedo, la yukata medio abierta le dejaba ver un poco el pecho, Jiraiya lo observó fijo, intentando grabarse la imagen para detallarla adecuadamente después, aunque pareciera que no, tenía algunas lectoras femeninas que seguro apreciarían el detalle.

—Itachi-taichou. —Naruto dio un parpadeo—. No he visto que Ero-senin intente espiar en las termas de las mujeres.

—¿Los pusiste a seguirme? —Jiraiya arqueó las cejas fingiendo incredulidad.

—Era solo una precaución. —Itachi caminó hasta ellos, tenía un andar bastante elegante con la yukata y las sandalias, Jiraiya detalló la expresión serena y atractiva que tenía bajo la luz de las estrellas, seguro las lectoras estarían satisfechas.

—Siéntate. —Jiraiya sujetó a Naruto por debajo de las axilas y se lo sentó en una rodilla, Naruto pareció bastante sorprendido y murmuró que ya era demasiado grande para eso, pero no se bajó. Itachi se sentó junto a él en la banca de piedra, era una noche muy bonita, con viento suave y luz estelar.

—Escuché que Mangetsu-san logró llegar a su aldea. —Itachi soltó el comentario al viento.

—Sí. —Jiraiya movió la rodilla, Naruto se río, como si fuera un caballito.

—Esto va a tener repercusiones en mi equipo.

—Seguramente. —Jiraiya se encogió de hombros—. Aunque solo hayan ido como apoyo y en condiciones fuera de lo normal neutralizaron a un buen oponente sin heridas de consideración. —Itachi apretó las manos, su rostro no mostraba nada, pero Jiraiya había aprendido a leerlo en los últimos meses.

—Tienes un buen equipo aquí Itachi. —Al descuido le acarició a Naruto detrás de las orejas, el rubio se encogió por las cosquillas—. Y casi todo lo has hecho tú solo.

—Ah. —Sasuke apareció corriendo en el patio, al verlos se quedó quieto y dio un paso atrás—. ¿Qué están haciendo ahí en la oscuridad?

—Creo que solo sucedió. —Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Se ven muy tétricos. —Sasuke frunció el ceño, también él llevaba una yukata y sandalias, Itachi pensó que definitivamente debía cortarle el pelo o enseñarlo a atárselo en una coleta igual que él.

—Pero si aquí hay una lámpara. —Naruto señaló la lámpara de papel en el suelo.

—Se ven más tétricos por eso. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos—. La luz les da desde abajo.

—Sasuke. —Itachi lo llamó con dos dedos, como si volviera a ser el niño de seis años que corría en pos de su hermano donde quiera que estuviera Sasuke caminó apurado hacía él.

—¿Qué…? —Pero Itachi lo recibió con un golpe en la frente—. ¡Ay!

—Hace mucho que no hacía eso. —Naruto parpadeó al tiempo que movía los pies en el aire.

—Y no lo extrañaba para nada. —Sasuke se llevó ambas manos a la enrojecida frente, pero antes de que pudiera quejarse Itachi lo jaló de la cintura y lo sentó sobre su rodilla—. ¡Itachi!, —avergonzado Sasuke olvidó llamarlo con respeto—, ¡ya no soy un niño!

—No, ya no son niños. —Jiraiya alzó la mirada para ver las estrellas—. Así que guarden silencio y dejen que los sintamos niños por última vez.

—Naruto… —Sasuke puso una mano frente a su boca y le susurró al rubio quien acercó la oreja a él—. ¿Están borrachos?

—Creo que no… no sé… —Naruto le contestó en el mismo tono, Jiraiya soltó una carcajada, Itachi curvo ligeramente hacía arriba los labios.

—Sabes Itachi. —Jiraiya giró a verlo arqueando las cejas—. Lo mejor es disfrutarlos cuando son pequeños, porque cuando crecen no les importa lastimarte con sus palabras.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Y a todo esto… —Resignado a quedarse sobre la rodilla de Itachi Sasuke soltó un suspiro—. ¿Qué hacían todos en el patio?

—Solo sucedió. —Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Solo sucedió. —Naruto repitió canturreando.

—Hoy todo sucede. —Sasuke gruñó—. Solo falta que Hinata salga a… —Sasuke vio las aguas termales exteriores y se atragantó—. Mejor que no salga.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Naruto dio un parpadeo y cómo si la hubieran invocado Hinata apareció caminando del otro lado de la fuente, el cabello le caía suelto y liso hasta la cintura, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el agua caliente y aunque la yukata era gruesa y no le marcaba la figura le hacía ver mucho más delicada y pequeña de lo que lucía con su ropa habitual.

—¡Hinata-chan!, —Naruto levantó un brazo—, ¡ven!, ¡estamos aquí!, ¡simplemente sucedió!

—Uh… —Hinata los miró con arrobo, como preguntándose que hacían todos hechos un ovillo sobre una banca de piedra en el patio.

—Solo ven. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y ella avanzó hasta ellos con pasos inseguros.

—Yo solo salí para… ¡Ah! —No pudo agregar más, Naruto y Sasuke la jalaron cada quien de una mano, le dieron vuelta y la sentaron sobre la rodilla de Itachi en medio de ellos—. ¡Yo, no! —Los ojos se le estaban haciendo espiral—. Se-sentarme en la rodilla de Itachi-taichou no…

—No te preocupes por eso ahora. —Jiraiya se río, sujetó a Itachi por los hombros y lo abrazó contra él, a lo mejor sí que estaba borracho, todos gimieron cuando quedaron apretujados en el abrazo—. Los cuatro son solo un montón de cachorros así que dejen de hacer como que son mayores. —Itachi por primera vez en la vida dejó que esas palabras lo envolvieran. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, sintió que Hinata y Sasuke se aferraban a sus brazos intentando que el abrazo de Jiraiya no los matara y como la cabeza de Naruto se le encajaba en el hombro. Quizás eso era, es decir, para Jiraiya, un cachorro, apenas un muchacho que no sabía gran cosa de la vida.

Pero había algo que Jiraiya le había enseñado: la sensación de sentirse protegido. Itachi volvió a su niño de seis años, ese que había visto la guerra cargando a su hermano de pocos meses en brazos, ese niño al que nadie había protegido, ese niño que su padre nunca había abrazado haciéndole creer que todo estaría bien. Le pareció que ante el abrazo el Itachi de seis años era capaz de sonreír, una sonrisa tan grande como la de Naruto, pero quizás era solo su imaginación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Mi vida en Julio va a correr cuesta arriba y en Agosto va a ser un caos completo así que puse todo mi esfuerzo en sacar éste capítulo un poco antes de lo acostumbrado. El ritmo de las actualizaciones… pues espero que no decaiga, pero ya les iré avisando por Facebook, recuerden que si quieren seguirme pueden encontrarme como Janet Gaspar.

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1** Tenía que darle a Naruto su Sexy No Jutsu y a Jiraiya su muy rimbombante "Ero-senin", siempre me pregunte quien le dio esas inclinaciones a Naruto cuando era niño, dado que no se relacionaba prácticamente con nadie y era bastante inocentón siempre me quedo esa duda. Bueno, con el honorable Itachi no es que hubiera logrado algo, pero aquí esta Jiraiya para salvar la historia (risas).

 **2** De igual manera nunca supe por qué Hinata entrenaba desnuda en el agua (ese capítulo de relleno), pero en esta historia lo hace porque, si lo recuerdan, cuando estaba en el reino de los lobos ellos la obligaban a entrenar en el agua sin ropa. Desde entonces entrena así con ellos, creo que ya se ha acostumbrado.

 **3** Debido a que el Equipo Cuervo ha cambiado el curso de la historia también hay ciertos cambios en la trama, si lo recuerdan Mangetsu y Suigetsu recorrieron el Camino de la Serpiente, eso ocasionó cambios tiempo/espacio. Por eso aquí como líder de las siete espadas de la Niebla Mangetsu esta tras Zabuza.

 **4** No me empiecen que por qué Naruto no estuvo en la pelea, Naruto ya peleó contra Gaara, no tiene nada que probar, en cambio Hinata y Sasuke que han estado entrenando juntos sus dojutsus tenían que probar que funcionaban en batalla. De hecho a Haku le tocó la peor combinación, alguien que podía seguir sus movimientos y alguien que podía saber quién era el real entre todos los reflejos (que sí, que a lo mejor como es una línea sanguínea el Byakugan no hubiera podido saber cuál era el real, pero Hinata pudo, ¡poder fanfic!). Si hubiera sido Naruto-Hinata o Sasuke-Naruto no hubiera funcionado tan bien.

 **Los lectores preguntan**

 **1** Que alguien sea un "petardo" tiene varias connotaciones, pero significa que sea un creído, que sea alguien inaguantable, que caiga gordo (risas).

 **2** Me ha llamado la atención que todos pregunten acerca del príncipe de la luna en el capítulo pasado cuando los lobos ya lo habían mencionado desde el capítulo 10, ¿ustedes no me hacen caso, verdad? (llora, llora). Como sea, para esa trama aún nos falta.

 **3** No, la prostituta del capítulo pasado no era la madre de Sai, recuerden que ella le dijo a Itachi que su hijo tendría su edad (diecisiete años) y Sai es de la edad de los cuervitos (de todas maneras eso no importa mucho).

 **4** ¿Qué me inspira para hacer el fanfic?, bueno, siempre que escribo trato de apegarme a la personalidad de los personajes tomando en cuenta sus circunstancias. Este fanfic es particularmente difícil porque el universo de Naruto es increíblemente extenso y tengo que seleccionar quien sí va a entrar en la historia y quien no, es evidente que no puedo recrear los 700 capítulos de Kishimoto, jamás acabaría.

Si soy sincera empecé a escribir Equipo Cuervo por una razón en particular, quería superar a "Debe ser invierno", no solo en reviews, favoritos y fans acérrimos, quería superar esa historia en todo sentido, quería hacer una historia que hiciera a la gente decir "¿ya leíste Equipo Cuervo?", es duro cuando por más que escribes los lectores siempre guardan un mejor recuerdo de una historia anterior, en pocas palabras quería superarme a mí misma.

Por supuesto, es muy pronto para decirlo, pero estoy bastante satisfecha con Equipo Cuervo.

Y nada, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.

 _01 de Julio del 2017 Sábado._


	19. Examen Chunin, ¿quien eres?

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 18: Examen Chunnin, ¿quién eres tú?**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

—Por favor, no te muevas Naruto-kun.

—Uh… —El rubio intentó quedarse quieto, pero eso era casi como atentar contra su persona—. Es que me pica la nariz.

—Po-podría lastimarte. —Hinata tenía las mejillas rojas como tomates, sentado frente a ellos Sasuke los miraba con ojo crítico.

—¡Sano muy rápido así que no pasa nada, dattebayo! —Naruto canturreó feliz, Hinata tomó aire con un kunai en alto.

—E-es la primera vez que hago esto así que no tengo mucha confianza. —La niña volvió a suspirar y trató de concentrarse en cortar los largos e irregulares mechones rubios de su compañero.

—No importa si no queda muy bonito, ¡dattebayo! —Naruto cerró los ojos—. Es que el fleco ya no me deja ver.

—Aparte hace mucho calor. —Sasuke gruñó colocando las manos tras su espalda al tiempo que se inclinaba hacía atrás—. Yo sigo de él.

—Pe-pero… —Hinata miró a su compañero, dudosa—. Todavía no sabemos si va a quedar bien.

—No me importa si no queda bien. —Sasuke sacó un kunai y lo hizo girar en su dedo—. Lo haría yo mismo, pero no me alcanzo el cabello por atrás.

—Uh. —Realmente Hinata cada vez se sentía más y más presionada, pese a que ni Sasuke ni Naruto pareciera importarles mucho el resultado final, ¡pero a ella sí que le importaba!, Naruto tenía un hermoso cabello rubio, tan brillante como el oro, pero no era muy maleable, se quedaba erizado y en puntas para todos lados, si era posible Hinata quería que tuviera un buen aspecto final. Y Sasuke tenía un cabello oscuro como todos los Uchihas, pero también su pelo tendía a erizarse y tomar formas puntiagudas.

Con un suspiro decaído Hinata siguió cortando pacientemente el cabello de Naruto con el kunai, ahora que lo pensaba debió haberle puesto una toalla o algo porque todos los mechones rubios le estaban cayendo encima.

—Tengo comezón. —Naruto se rascó la nuca.

—Ya casi termino… —Hinata musitó despacio, Sasuke la miró de reojo, ciertamente su compañera siempre había sido reacia a contactos físicos, pero estaba seguro que últimamente le costaba bastante estar con Naruto cuando en el pasado no parecía tener mayor problema por su cercanía.

—¿Ya, ya, ya? —Inquieto Naruto tamborileó con los dedos sobre su rodilla.

—Li-listo. —Insegura Hinata colocó una mano junto a su boca, Naruto se puso de pie sacudiéndose todo el cabello que le había quedado pegado.

—¿Cómo me veo Sasuke? —Hinata había logrado (de alguna manera asombrosa) que su cabello tomara una forma más o menos decente y que su rostro se viera mucho mayor.

—No me preguntes idioteces. —Pero no es como si fuera a decírselo—. Ahora yo. —Sin más preámbulos se sentó donde momentos antes estaba Naruto, Hinata lo observó por largos segundos, como preguntándose como debía cortarlo para darle la forma adecuada.

—Pues yo sé que quede muy guay. —Naruto meneó la cabeza contento mientras Hinata empezaba a cortarle el cabello a Sasuke—. Siento la cabeza más ligera.

—Lo que es impresionante siendo que de por sí no tiene mucho contenido dentro. —Sasuke se burló al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, las manos de Hinata en su cabello lo estaban relajando más de la cuenta.

—Hinata-chan, hazle un agujero en la cabeza para que deje de ser tan molesto. —Naruto se cruzó de brazos, pero Hinata no lo estaba escuchando, ocupada como estaba en tratar de que el corte de cabello le quedara bien.

—Escuchen ustedes, trío de… —Jiraiya que en esos momentos llegaba al campamento con aires de grandeza se quedó quieto observando—. Oh, y yo pensé que se iban a dejar crecer el cabello tan largo como el mío.

—Ni en sueños. —Sasuke gruñó.

—Lo que sea. —El Sannin se encogió de hombros—. Naruto, ¿podrías decirle a Itachi que venga?

—¡Sí! —Naruto se largó corriendo y Jiraiya se ocupó en descargar las cosas que traía mientras Hinata cortaba lentamente y con cuidado los mechones de su compañero. Cuando la niña ya estaba por terminar Itachi y Naruto regresaron.

—¿Me llamó Jiraiya-sama?

—Sí. —Jiraiya se cruzó de brazos—. Quería hablar con los cuatro en realidad. —Los niños giraron a verlo curiosos. Sasuke se puso de pie quitándose el cabello de los hombros, Hinata le había dejado el cabello puntiagudo, con dos mechones cayendo por su frente, Jiraiya encontró que semejante aspecto atractivo era jugar sucio para con el resto de la población masculina, por fortuna Sasuke era demasiado pequeño aun.

—En lo que les explico, Hinata-chan, —Jiraiya hizo un gesto hacia Itachi—, ¿podrías cortarle el cabello a Itachi? —Hinata abrió grandes los ojos y observó a su capitán.

—Pe-pero Jiraiya-sama, Itachi-taichou siempre ha usado el cabello largo.

—Es bueno hacer cambios antes de volver triunfantes al sitio que te vio partir. —Jiraiya asintió varias veces con la cabeza—. Además estoy atorado en una parte de la trama, creo que esto funcionara. —Itachi suspiró. A esas alturas ya estaba un ochenta por ciento seguro de que Jiraiya lo estaba tomando como base para algún personaje de su muy decadente libro, la verdad no creía que pudiera ofrecerle nada como personaje, aunque fuera alguien muy secundario. Pero de cualquier forma si no se cortaba el cabello era porque no tenía tiempo para ir a una peluquería y no sabía hacerlo por sí mismo, no es que le tuviera un particular aprecio a su estilo de peinado o algo así.

—No se preocupe por el resultado Hinata-dono. —Itachi se sentó muy correctamente donde momentos antes había estado Sasuke, luego giró a ver a Jiraiya como diciéndole con la mirada que ya había hecho lo que quería así que le tocaba hablar.

—Córtaselo lo suficiente para que no pueda hacerse una coleta. —Jiraiya hizo aspavientos con las manos. Hinata observó al Sannin intranquila, pero Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Solo haga lo que él dice Hinata-dono. —No muy convencida la niña sujetó el cabello de su capitán y pareció decidir que lo mejor era dejar de dudar, con los dientes apretados cortó la coleta por arriba de la liga que la sujetaba, Naruto y Sasuke soltaron un jadeo.

—Lo que quería decirles es bastante importante. —Jiraiya echó a hablar sin importarle el rostro compungido de los niños mientras observaban la coleta inerte, como alguna especie de perro muerto, Itachi puso en él toda su atención, luego de unos segundos sintió que Hinata cortaba lentamente su cabello dándole forma, sus dedos medían y cortaban con paciencia—. Como saben se suponía que sería su maestro por un año, ese tiempo aun no se cumple, pero tenemos que volver a la aldea.

—¿Volver? —Naruto se paso las manos tras la nuca y parpadeó.

—El examen Chunnin. —Jiraiya respiró hondo—. Se va a llevar a cabo en la aldea y es idea de los concejeros que Konoha dé una verdadera muestra de su poder.

—El Equipo Cuervo está actualmente en un nivel superior al Chunnin. —Itachi comentó con calma y los niños lo observaron con sorpresa, hasta ese momento ninguno de los tres tenía idea del nivel en el que se encontraban—. Si participan en un torneo así podrían lastimar al resto de los participantes.

—No te preocupes por eso. —Jiraiya chasqueó la lengua—. La arena enviará al equipo del jinchuriki y obviamente esos tres también han rebasado el nivel Chunnin hace mucho.

—¡¿Estará Gaara?! —Naruto chilló contento, Sasuke puso mala cara.

—Además, —Jiraiya siguió hablando sin prestarle atención a Naruto—, he escuchado que Kakashi tiene un equipo y es bastante prometedor.

—¿Kakashi-san? —Itachi parpadeó—. ¿Tomó un equipo? —La idea era del todo risible, Kakashi era un ANBU, quizás el mejor de la aldea quitando a Shisui, la única forma en la que tomaría un equipo sería si aquel grupo fuera del todo sobresaliente.

—Sí. —Jiraiya se río por lo bajo—. Creo que el Tercero lo ha obligado, pero escuché que su equipo fue capaz de quitarle los cascabeles, deben ser unos chicos excepcionales.

—¿De qué cascabeles hablan? —Naruto le susurró a Sasuke, confundido el Uchiha menor se encogió de hombros.

—El caso es, —Jiraiya suspiró—, que habrá muchos Chunnin y enfrentamientos memorables este año, Konoha quiere ser, sin lugar a dudas, quien muestre el mayor poderío frente a las demás aldeas, tu equipo tiene que participar, y ser promovido, naturalmente.

—Naturalmente. —Itachi repitió con la vista fija en la distancia. Su clan querría ver los adelantos del equipo Cuervo también, aquella era una vitrina para que el mundo pudiera ver a quienes se convertirían en los nuevos héroes del mundo ninja. Se encontraba tan distraído que apenas si notó que Hinata se sentaba casi en modo ceremonial frente a él y le recortaba con manos tímidas el flequillo.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a hacer un examen? —Naruto lucía confundido—. ¿Qué tipo de examen?

—Un examen ninja. —Jiraiya anunció con retintín—. Así que tenemos que volver a la aldea.

—¿Si lo pasamos seremos Chunnin? —Sasuke sujetó su protector de frente y lo movió de arriba abajo.

—Es la idea. —Jiraiya pasó de decirles que en realidad cualquiera de ellos era perfectamente capaz de hacerle frente a un Chunnin.

—A-acabe Itachi-taichou. —La voz tímida de Hinata provocó que todos giraran a ver a Itachi, complacido Jiraiya silbó.

—Ese sí que es un buen trabajo señorita. —Itachi tenía el cabello corto, apenas de unos centímetros de largo y caía lacio y suave dándole un aire atractivo, Jiraiya podría pasar unas buenas tres páginas describiendo su nueva apariencia y la sensación de caballero andante que despedía. Adiós a su bloqueo escritor.

—Itachi-taichou parece otra persona. —Naruto abrió mucho la boca—. Creo que se ve más joven.

—Itachi-taichou siempre se ve bien. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

—Gracias Hinata-dono. —Itachi puso una mano sobre el hombro de su joven subordinada mientras se ponía de pie. Hacía mucho que no se cortaba el cabello, sentía la cabeza más ligera.

—Ahora sí estamos listos. —Jiraiya sonrió, una de sus sonrisas, grande y confiada—. Es hora de volver a Konoha.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Bueno, voy a entregar mis reportes, informes y todo eso. —Apenas llegar a la aldea Jiraiya refunfuño—. El examen es dentro de dos semanas así que aprovechen el tiempo.

—¡Hai! —Los tres niños asintieron, Itachi solo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, cuando el Sannin desapareció por la calle Itachi dio media vuelta y para los niños fue patente que su capitán estaba de vuelta.

—Vamos a llevar a Hinata-dono a su casa, mañana les enviare los formularios para el examen, es un examen que se tiene que presentar en equipos de tres así que no olviden entregármelos a tiempo.

—Hai. —Itachi siguió explicándoles mientras caminaban, pero para su consternación fueron detenidos varias veces por el camino, sobre todo por chicas que repentinamente se volvían locas al verlo.

—¡Itachi-sama se cortó el cabello!

—¡Itachi-sama es como un príncipe!

—¡Ha vuelto Itachi-sama! —Aunque ya desde niño Itachi solía obtener una atención especial de parte de las mujeres en esta ocasión no solo era desmedida si no que empezaba a incomodarlo seriamente.

—Itachi-taichou es muy popular. —Naruto acotó con simpleza cuando unas chicas los detuvieron tempestuosamente solo para chillar incoherencias que su capitán no parecía saber contestar apropiadamente.

—Creo que Itachi-taichou es más bien inútil para esto. —Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño e Itachi giró a verlo sorprendido, era la primera vez que Sasuke declaraba que era negado para algo—. Aunque no entiendo muy bien qué sucedió, antes solo lo veían de lejos y no se acercaban.

—E-es por el cabello. —Hinata golpeó nerviosamente sus dedos índices, uno contra el otro—. A-ahora parece más accesible.

—¡Es cierto dattebayo! —Naruto golpeó su puño contra la mano contraria y apenas los tres niños se enfrascaban en una conversación tonta acerca de conseguir una peluca cuando un hombre apareció frente a ellos.

—¡Yoh! —Tenía el cabello plateado echado arriba y la mitad de la cara cubierta con una máscara azul.

—Kakashi-san. —Itachi se detuvo en seco.

—Tiempo sin verte. —Su ojo visible pareció sonreír.

—Él es el hombre que vimos cuando nos convertimos en gennin. —Sasuke dio un parpadeo, su memoria era buena para esa clase de situaciones.

—Él es el ANBU plateado. —Hinata lo señaló aturdida, en sus ojos se había activado el Byakugan.

—Creo que a estos niños no se les puede engañar. —Pero Kakashi no parecía demasiado afectado porque descubrieran su identidad.

—Hinata-dono se especializa en el rastreo después de todo. —Itachi acotó con una voz sin matices, pero aun así Hinata se sonrojó por el halago desactivando su línea sanguínea.

—Debe ser más fácil cuando encaminas a tu subordinado a algún punto específico. —Kakashi sonó desdichado al decir aquello.

—Escuché que había tomado un equipo. —Itachi comentó con educación.

—El mejor de la Academia y el peor de la Academia. —Kakashi lució francamente deprimido—. Pero me han dado gato por liebre. —El jounnin llevó ambas manos a su cara—. Ese no es el peor de la Academia, ¡es un monstruo!

—¿Qué clase de monstruo? —Naruto preguntó, en sus ojos brillando cierta luz, Kakashi lo miró con disimulo, como si reaccionara y sintiera tristeza.

—Solo era una forma de hablar Naruto-kun. —Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y desordenó su cabello—. Serán contrincantes en el examen Chunnin, pero aun así espero que se lleven bien.

—¿Habrá más novatos este año? —Itachi cuestionó con voz monocorde.

—El equipo de Kurenai. —Luego se frotó la barbilla—. Y creo que dos chicos de Gai hicieron equipo con un chico que se volvió gennin en un examen especial… —Kakashi se frotó la barbilla y luego pareció recordar—. Sí, Neji Hyuuga, dicen que es un genio. —Instantáneamente Hinata dio un bote y giró a ver a Kakashi con sus enormes ojos color perla.

—Creo que será un encuentro interesante. —Itachi en realidad parecía estar diciendo aquello por mera educación, pero Kakashi colocó una mano en su cadera.

—No desprecies a mis muchachos Itachi, podrías sorprenderte. —Aunque el reto (o lo que fuera) perdió fuerza cuando sacó un libro Icha-Icha de su bolsillo trasero y les hizo un gesto vago con la mano—. Nos vemos. —Sin más se alejó en sentido contrario así que Itachi les hizo una seña para que siguieran caminando hasta que finalmente llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, apenas arribar Hinata les hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza en la puerta y luego de verlos marchar entró dentro con una sola idea en mente.

—Hinata-sama, bienvenida.

—Bienvenida de vuelta Hinata-sama.

—¡Hinata-sama, ha vuelto! —Por primera vez en su vida recibió muestras de respeto y alegría por parte de las mujeres del clan. Intentó responder adecuadamente a cada una de ellas, incluso si eran de la rama secundaria, para su sorpresa las mujeres del Bouke parecían aturdidas cuando ella les regresaba el asentimiento de cabeza o el saludo, ¿sería que su timidez les había dado una idea equivocada en el pasado?, si lo analizaba lo cierto es que nadie en el clan hablaba con ella, pero también era cierto que su timidez le impedía iniciar una conversación por sí misma.

Si alguna vez alguien la saludaba ella no encontraba voz para regresar la gentileza y se hundía en su introversión. Quizás la rama secundaria había confundido su timidez con soberbia. De ser posible intentaría enmendar aquello.

—¡Hinata-neesan! —Salida de la nada Hanabi se estrelló contra ella abrazando su cintura.

—Hanabi-chan. —Hinata le acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y le besó la frente—. Que linda estas. —Hanabi sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Tu también, tu cabello ha crecido mucho! —Hanabi frunció un poco el ceño—. Aunque esta descuidado.

—Sí. —Hinata miró alrededor sin prestarle demasiada atención—. Voy a hacer el examen para Chunnin dentro de dos semanas.

—¡Oh! —Hanabi abrió la boca en una "o" perfecta.

—Estos últimos meses los lobos me han enseñado el Junken y las técnicas del clan. —Hinata respiró hondo—. Pero hay algo… —Su confianza flaqueó, pero se forzó a si misma a sacudir la cabeza y alzar la barbilla—. Si… si es cierto que vendrá gente de to-todos los lugares…

—Estas tartamudeando. —Hanabi parpadeó pegando la barbilla a su pecho como un gatito—. No me digas, —sus ojos se abrieron grandes al comprender—, ¿le vas a pedir a Otto-san que te entrene?

—S-sí… —Aunque sentía las manos húmedas y un hueco en el estomago—. ¿Crees… crees que quiera?

—Yo creo que sí. —Hanabi la soltó y le enseñó las manos, tenía los dedos lastimados y un moretón muy feo en la muñeca—. Aunque te va a doler.

—N-no importa… —Si era el jefe del clan quien la entrenaba en dos semanas debía ser capaz de corregir los fallos en su técnica que los lobos no podían enseñarle. Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi crecían todos los días, ella era la única que parecía caminar en círculos. Su padre era estricto y algunas veces rozaba la crueldad en su entrenamiento, pero si tenía que pasar por eso para alcanzarlos…

—Hanabi-chan, ¿puedes llevarme con él? —Porque quería creer que también ella había crecido, que había superado sus miedos, aunque sea un poquito.

—¡Seguro!

Aunque sea un poquito.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

Itachi dejó que Naruto se quedara con Sasuke en la mansión Uchiha en lo que volvían habitable su departamento (de nuevo), mientras tanto tuvo que verse forzado a su vida de antes, esa que en el último año se le había olvidado.

—¿Jiraiya-sama sospechó de ti?

—No.

—¿Tu equipo aprovechó el tiempo?

—Sí.

—Esperamos ver su fuerza en el examen para Chunnin.

—Lo sé.

No solo los concejeros esperaban el momento de ver si el Equipo Cuervo era una buena inversión o no, su propio clan parecía sediento de resultados y seguramente los Hyuuga también esperaban un buen desarrollo de los hechos.

De hecho toda la aldea estaba pendiente de ellos.

Y en esta ocasión Itachi no podía simplemente acallar el bullicio con su propia fuerza, no, en esta ocasión tenía que dejar todo en manos de sus subordinados, la cuerda pendía floja de los cuellos de tres niños que no tenían idea de nada.

Era como despertar de un sueño, como si el año con Jiraiya hubiera sido un plácido sueño que lo arrojaba de vuelta a sus pesadillas, a su realidad, a la oscuridad que intentaba abrazarlo a su pecho.

—¿Avanzaste con la niña Hyuuga?

—Sí. —Lo había hecho, no era una mentira del todo, su relación con Hinata había mejorado.

—¿Mataría por ti?

—Sí. —Y él mataría por ella, pero no iba a decirlo.

—¿Moriría por ti?

—Sí. —Pero aquello era darse demasiada importancia, Hinata moriría por cualquiera de ellos, era una niña amable.

—¿Y el Kyuuby?

—Es mío. —Y al decirlo intentó ser como su padre, tener la sangre fría para decirlo, para creerlo, para convencerlo.

—Entendido.

Su madre, por supuesto, había acaparado a Sasuke con besos, abrazos y arrumacos, su hermano se había dejado hacer, con los ojos entornados de un niño mimado. Luego había reparado en él.

—¡Itachi, te cortaste el cabello! —Extasiada le había colocado las manos sobre las orejas—. Te ves muy guapo.

—Lo corto Hinata, también el mío. —Sasuke comentó al aire mientras buscaba en el refrigerador por algún aperitivo.

—Oh. —Su madre soltó lentamente su agarre, a Itachi le pareció que sus ojos lo observaban con tristeza.

—¡El mío también, dattebayo! —Naruto interrumpió con su aire atontado de siempre.

—Ya veo. —Mikoto pareció recobrar el humor—. Quedaste muy guapo.

—Shisui va a supervisar el examen como líder ANBU. —Su padre interrumpió mirando por la ventana—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?, desde que ustedes se fueron no pasa muy seguido por aquí.

—Hai. —Itachi salió mientras adentro Sasuke y Naruto se hacían un bol de cereal entre risas. Un par de muchachas del clan lo saludaron alegremente al pasar y otras cuchichearon viéndolo a la distancia. Con paso sereno Itachi se dirigió a casa de su primo, pero casi al llegar Shisui salió luciendo alegre y desinhibido, como siempre.

—¡Tachi! —No pudo evitarlo, su primo corrió hacía él y lo abrazó levantándolo del suelo varios centímetros, un abrazo tan fuerte que si seguía le quebraría las costillas.

—Shi-sui… —Con los pulmones comprimidos por el agarre intentó razonar con él—. No puedo respirar. —Le pareció que las chicas que lo habían estado siguiendo chillaban extasiadas, de hecho le pareció que alguien tomaba fotografías.

—Un año sin saber de ti. —Shisui lloriqueó fingiéndose herido—. Ni una carta. —Finalmente lo bajó sorbiéndose los mocos, Itachi lo miró con recelo.

—¿No crees que estas exagerando?

—En lo absoluto. —Aunque la sonrisa que puso al momento siguiente daba una clara idea de sus lágrimas de cocodrilo—. Y dime, ¿qué tal te fue a ti y a tus cuervitos?

—Bien. —Itachi echó a andar, no podían hablar libremente con tantas chicas siguiendo sus pasos. Shisui echó una mirada a su casa, una larga mirada.

—¿No cerraste bien la puerta? —Itachi se detuvo, pero Shisui negó con una mano.

—Nadie se atrevería a entrar a mi casa. —Era cierto, en primera porque se trataba de Shisui Uchiha, el genio del clan, y en segunda porque seguramente era un muladar, a su primo no se le daba bien la limpieza.

Sin ponerse de acuerdo enfilaron a la Roca del Muerto, en algún punto entre el bosque y las traicioneras aguas perdieron a las chicas que los seguían y finalmente se sentaron sobre la piedra, en la quietud de la tarde que empezaba a abrirle paso a la noche.

—¿Jiraiya-sama no sospecha de ti? —Shisui suspiró.

—No. —Itachi observó la corriente removerse—. ¿Cómo están las cosas en el clan?

—Difíciles. —Shisui lanzó una piedra al río—. ¿Y los cuervitos?

—Creo que no podrás decirles así mucho tiempo más. —Itachi lo miró de reojo.

—Sí que han crecido, ¿cierto? —Shisui sonrió de medio lado—. Sasuke esta enorme, Naruto también. —Shisui echó la espalda hacía atrás—. ¿Hinata-chan también ha crecido?

—Sí. —Itachi no se dio cuenta que había hablado con sequedad hasta que Shisui le dio un codazo divertido.

—Cuando pones voz de espía-doble-agente es porque pasó algo.

—No pasó nada. —Irritado Itachi miró al frente, pero Shisui se echó a reír.

—No me digas, ¿se puso más bonita?, ¿está sacando tu instinto pedófilo a flote?

—Ella creció como crecen las mujeres. —Itachi habló con los dientes apretados, era mejor decirle a Shisui la verdad antes que dejar que se hiciera ideas.

—¡Oh! —Shisui soltó un silbido apreciativo—. Pobrecilla. —Y era inquietante que pudiera adivinar tan rápido lo que había pasado—. ¿Fuiste una madre competente?

—Fui un hermano mayor incompetente. —Itachi no iba a adornar los hechos, ni siquiera había alcanzado el nivel de padre en esa situación.

—Eso sí suena brutal. —Shisui se río, luego le pegó en el hombro con su hombro—. Hagamos un brindis por ser hombres. —Itachi veía aquel brindis un tanto ofensivo así que no contestó—. Quizás le lleve a Hinata-chan flores un día de estos. —Shisui le guiñó un ojo—. En nombre de mi incompetente primo menor. —Luego suspiró y miró al cielo, su voz tornó un tinte serio—. Tienes que enseñarle al mundo de lo que es capaz el Equipo Cuervo.

—Lo sé. —Los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron.

—Pero no creas que será tan sencillo. —Shisui cerró los ojos—. La Arena tiene el mismo fin y el equipo de Kakashi es toda una revelación, ¡y no te olvides de ese genio Hyuuga de la rama secundaria!

—Hyuuga Neji. —Itachi lo recordaba siendo un niño con un aire rencoroso envolviéndolo.

—¡Sí, él! —Shisui sonrió—. Estoy seguro de que te dará problemas.

—¿Quién lo ha entrenado?, —Itachi giró a ver a su primo—, hace poco Kakashi-san ha dicho que se integro al equipo de Gai pero que era un caso especial.

—Tomó un examen especial así que no tuvo equipo de tres de gennin que yo sepa. —Shisui parpadeó y colocó las manos tras su nuca—. Para el examen Chunnin un miembro del equipo Gai decidió no participar, creo que no podía seguirle el ritmo a la bestia verde de Konoha. —Shisui le hizo un guiño divertido—. Así que Neji pasó a rellenar ese hueco, pero realmente no forma parte del equipo. **(1)**

—Gai debe estar muy ocupado tratando de hacerlo encajar en dos semanas. —Itachi casi sentía pena por el muchacho, con algo de suerte Gai apenas lo dejaría dormir unas cuantas horas al día.

—Parece un chico fuerte. —Shisui se encogió de hombros, luego su voz decayó—. Voy a estar siendo el jefe de seguridad así que no voy a poder echarle porras a nadie.

—No lo voy a hacer por ti. —Itachi aclaró.

—Aguafiestas.

—¿Qué hay del equipo Kakashi? —Itachi no los veía como una amenaza, pero el ninja copia, ciertamente, era un genio por sí mismo.

—Ah, el equipo 7. —Shisui se río—. ¿Recuerdas que la Academia tiene esa regla de poner en el mismo equipo al mejor y al peor de la clase?

—Sí. —Itachi se había graduado mucho antes de que se hicieran equipos propiamente, pero conocía la regla.

—Generalmente se pone a la chica más lista del curso en el equipo para que se haga una especie de compensación, el mejor chico de la Academia, la mejor chica y el peor estudiante. —Itachi asintió con la cabeza, conocía aquello—. Pues bien, —Shisui sonrío—, resulta que el mejor estudiante de este año de la Academia es una chica: Haruno Sakura.

—No me suena. —Itachi frunció el ceño.

—No tiene un clan, es una pequeña revelación que salió de la nada. —Shisui alzó un dedito explicativo—. ¿Y a qué no sabes quién es el peor estudiante de este año? —Shisui hizo silencio un momento, pero se notaba que Itachi estaba en blanco—. ¡Shikamaru Nara!

—¿El hijo de Nara-san?

—Sí, el hijo de un experto en inteligencia. —Shisui se reía abiertamente para ese momento—. Bueno, pues parece que el chico era un bólido, apenas y logró pasar el examen para graduarse. Ahora viene lo divertido, después de Haruno Sakura la mejor chica de la Academia es Ino Yamanaka.

—La niña de las flores. —Itachi aun la recordaba, una chica rubia con aire inteligente.

—Las técnicas de los Yamanaka siempre se han combinado bien con las de los Nara así que por primera vez en la historia tenemos un equipo conformado por dos chicas y un chico. —Shisui suspiró—. El sueño de todo hombre.

—No creo que a Kakashi-san le haya hecho mucha gracia… —Itachi comentó dudoso.

—Ninguna. —Shisui sonrío—. Intentó regresarlos a la Academia con el ejercicio de los cascabeles, pero resultó que el niño Nara era un jodido genio, creó un plan para atraparlo y quitarle los cascabeles, parece que era el último en la Academia porque encontraba problemático hacer la tarea. Kakashi-san dijo que lo habían timado. —Shisui se río, luego guiñó un ojo—. Y el equipo de Kurenai está compuesto por tres hombres, se hizo una riña monumental porque las otras aldeas consideraban que tener tres hombres le daba una ventaja inmerecida al equipo, claro que a la Mizukage no le hizo mucha gracia que consideraran a las chicas una desventaja. Al final Kurenai logró calmar a todos, esa mujer sí que es sorprendente.

—Aun no empiezan los exámenes y ya tenemos problemas. —Itachi suspiró.

—Ni que lo digas. —Shisui se encogió de hombros.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Faltaba menos de una semana para el examen Chunnin y Sasuke solo había hecho prácticamente dos cosas: entrenar y comer (y esto último solo porque su madre se lo rogaba).

Naruto ya había regresado a su departamento y dado que solía entrenar con Jiraiya Sasuke entrenaba por su cuenta o con Itachi. Aquel día en específico había sido duro, Sasuke sentía que todos los músculos de su cuerpo gemían en agonía. Por fortuna Hinata le había dado un ungüento que lo hacía sentir mejor, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera como si lo hubieran apaleado.

—Au… —Sentado en el corredor externo de su casa extendió un brazo herido y untó el ungüento por encima, era de noche y la tenue luz de las lámparas externas apenas lo iluminaba.

—Sasuke. —No pudo evitar girar la mirada con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su padre.

—Otto-san.

—Itachi dice que ayudaste a capturar a un renegado de los siete espadachines de la Niebla.

—En realidad solo neutralizamos a su compañero. —Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo con fluidez, sin sonrojos ni deseos de ser halagado.

—Itachi ha dicho que ese chico estaba por un nivel muy superior.

—Tuvo mala suerte. —Sasuke siguió colocándose el ungüento, su padre se sentó a su lado, con los brazos cruzados—. Mis ojos y los de Hinata trabajan bien juntos.

—Ah. —Le pareció que su padre fruncía un poco el ceño, como si pensara en algo, luego giró a verlo de reojo—. Espero que le demuestres al mundo de lo que es capaz el clan Uchiha.

—No habrá problema con eso. —Sasuke empezó a vendarse la muñeca, con movimientos seguros.

—¿Eres capaz de controlar el chidori?

—Sí. —Sasuke siguió vendando su brazo hasta el codo.

—Tú y yo no hablamos demasiado Sasuke. —Su padre miró al frente—. Pero espero muchas cosas de ti. —Los dedos de Sasuke tuvieron un titubeo, sí, esperaba mucho de él, pero esperaba mucho más de Itachi—. El clan te necesita.

—Entiendo. —Sasuke empezó a vendar su otra mano, finalmente decidió decir lo que se estaba preguntando desde que había regresado a la aldea—. ¿Por qué hay ninjas vigilando el clan?

—Ellos creen que fuimos los culpables del ataque del Kyuuby hace doce años. —Fugaku arqueó una ceja, arrogante. Sasuke recordaba que una vez había peleado con Hinata por eso.

—¿Qué tiene que ver lo que ocurrió hace doce años?

—Creen que queremos rebelarnos, que buscamos un golpe de estado. —Los ojos de su padre se oscurecieron.

—¿Y lo queremos? —Sasuke siguió vendando su brazo, su padre giró a verlo, entrecerró los ojos.

—Te debes al clan Sasuke. —Aquella no era la voz que un padre usaría con su hijo.

—Solo pregunté si lo queremos. —Sasuke terminó de vendarse, le regresó la mirada. No era idiota, por supuesto que no era idiota, sabía leer la oscuridad en los ojos de Itachi, sabía leer el ambiente incomodo que reinaba en su casa.

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que demuestres en estos exámenes. —Su padre se puso de pie—. Tu equipo no fue creado para jugar. —Los ojos de Sasuke se velaron, cuando caminaba sobre las aguas de la Roca del Muerto, cuando corría por el Camino de la Serpiente, cuando obedecía sin chistar en Raíz… ninguna de esas veces había sentido que estaba jugando.

—Entiendo. —Se dio cuenta que su voz había tomado el matiz que usaba Itachi para responderle, probablemente su padre se dio cuenta también, giró a verlo y había algo ahí, algo que no había estado antes.

—Solo demuestra lo que tienes que demostrar. —Su padre dio media vuelta y se fue. Sasuke lo vio alejarse, solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas. Acababa de darse cuenta de que nunca lograría que Fugaku Uchiha se sintiera orgulloso de él, nunca lo lograría y empezaba a dudar de querer lograrlo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto respiró hondo, muy hondo antes de salir de su casa aquel día, llevaba su traje naranja y el protector gennin amarrado a la frente, también sus herramientas ninjas.

¡Aquel día era el examen para Chunnin!

Naruto no recordaba haber presentado un examen antes, es decir, quizás había presentado alguno en la Academia, pero había sido demasiado pequeño en ese entonces y ya no recordaba casi nada de ese tiempo. E Itachi le había puesto algunos exámenes, pero pasara o no lo hiciera no es que su vida cambiara gran cosa. Si pasaba el examen para Chunnin iba a poder usar esos chalecos verdes tan guays, ¡quería uno de esos!

—¡Sasuke-teme, Hinata-chan! —Agitando la mano llegó al sitio donde había quedado de verse con su equipo, Itachi les había dicho que a partir de ese momento solo podía aconsejarlos cuando no estuvieran en el examen y que no podía intervenir aunque como capitán del equipo lo dejarían estar presente en la mayoría de las pruebas.

Se sentía un poco raro tomar decisiones sin pedirle autorización o ayuda a Itachi.

—Como siempre llegas tarde. —Sasuke gruñó.

—¡Un minuto tarde! —Naruto sentenció—. Un minuto no es nada.

—De todas maneras nos citamos más temprano porque sabía que llegarías tarde. —Sasuke rodó los ojos—. Vamos.

—¿Estas emocionada Hinata-chan? —Naruto giró hacía su compañera botando arriba abajo como una especie de saltamontes.

—No sé… no sé si emocionada precisamente… —Hinata, ahora que caía, no se veía entusiasmada, sus hombros estaban ligeramente deprimidos.

—¿Sucede algo? —Naruto alzó ambas cejas con gravedad.

—Sucede que tenemos que pasar este examen demostrándole a todos que somos los mejores. —Sasuke dio grandes trancos—. Eso sucede.

—Pero somos los mejores. —Naruto se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca refunfuñando. Pese a todo Sasuke y Hinata sonrieron ante su afirmación, Naruto sí que sabía quitarle las dudas a cualquiera.

—Debemos ir al salón 5. —Hinata anunció cuando entraron al edificio que les habían indicado, había unos matones en la entrada asustando a los chicos para que no hicieran el examen, pero cuando los vieron se quedaron callados, Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata pasaron en medio de ellos y siguieron su camino sin que nadie dijera nada.

A Sasuke esa atención desmedida no le agradaba mucho, pero admitía que era de utilidad en situaciones como esa, cuando la leyenda de su fuerza les daba paso libre contra problemas de poca monta.

—Es por allá. —Naruto señaló una puerta que tenía el número cinco en ella y los tres entraron, dentro había muchas personas, algunas con los emblemas de la arena, de la nube, de la niebla…

—¡Gaara! —Naruto chilló y corrió a donde el pelirrojo se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, vestía pantalones y camiseta de color vino y había crecido casi tanto como él.

—Naruto. —Gaara giró a verlo con aquella mirada un tanto ausente que había tenido desde pequeño.

—Gaara-kun. —Hinata también se acercó, un poco más relajada de encontrar a alguien conocido, Sasuke se quedó unos pasos atrás, chasqueando la lengua y luciendo fastidiado de semejante encuentro.

—Buenos días. —Gaara inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, detrás de él aparecieron dos personas, una chica rubia con una vestimenta un poco atrevida y un muchacho con la cara pintada—. Ellos son mis hermanos. —Gaara se enderezó—. Temari y Kankuro.

—¡Gracias por cuidar a nuestro hermano menor! —Temari y Kankuro exclamaron al mismo tiempo causando que Hinata se encogiera y Naruto sonriera confiado.

—¡Tú eres la chica que iba a verlo al hospital!

—Sí… —Temari parecía ser una joven decidida, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron cuando le regresó la mirada—. Pero en aquel tiempo cada que estaba cerca de Gaara tenía miedo de que terminara matándome.

—Muy graciosa. —Gaara pronunció cruzándose de brazos, su rostro tan estoico como siempre.

—Nuestros miedos eran completamente reales. —Kankuro se llevó ambas manos al cuello haciendo la pantomima de ser ahorcado—. Ni siquiera te hubiéramos conmovido un poco.

—Quizás. —Gaara lo aceptó, como si cualquier cosa, luego posó su mirada en Hinata y Naruto—. Gracias por escribirme.

—De nada. —Hinata titubeó—. Gracias por escribirme también.

—¿Sasuke sigue odiándome? —El pelirrojo cuestionó con desapego.

—Odio, odio, así como odio… —Naruto titubeó, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más Sasuke gruñó y se alejó de ahí. Había pasado hace mucho tiempo, pero Sasuke seguía recordando que Hinata y él mismo habían estado en peligro por su culpa, y sí, que había podido despertar el sharingan debido a él, pero tampoco era para agradecerle.

—¡Oye!, —alguien gritó cerca de él y giró en esa dirección de reojo—, ¿eres Sasuke Uchiha, verdad? —Había un chico frente a él, pero su vestimenta y fisionomía eran tan particulares que daba vergüenza ajena, vestía un spandex verde que le restaba puntos a cualquier idea de masculinidad que pudiera crearse sobre él.

—Sí. —Sasuke se detuvo.

—¡Lo sabía! —Los ojos del chico ardieron, como si fuera víctima de la combustión espontánea—. ¡Ten un duelo conmigo!

—No. —Sasuke siguió caminando.

—¡Lo siento, es porque olvidé presentarme!, —el chico corrió tras él—, ¡soy Rock Lee! —Tenía una sonrisa blanca y brillante, como anuncio de pasta de dientes.

—La respuesta sigue siendo no. —Mucha gente los estaba viendo de reojo, era agotador.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Te parece que estamos en un sitio donde podríamos tener un combate? —Sasuke lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, era increíble, pero podría ser que aquel chico fuera más idiota que Naruto.

—Uh… creo que no… —De cualquier manera no pareció desilusionarse y le siguió el paso—. Soy del equipo de Guy-sensei, ¿ustedes son el Equipo Cuervo, cierto?

—Sí.

—Todo mundo habla de ustedes. —Lee se pasó las manos tras la espalda—. Soy el mejor en taijutsu, quería ver si era capaz de vencerte con él.

—La mejor en taijutsu de nuestro equipo es Hinata. —Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

—Oh… —Lee pareció decaer—. Pero ella tiene el Byakugan, ¿cierto?

—No es como si puedas elegir a tus oponentes en una batalla real. —Sasuke comentó con desapego, aunque era consciente de lo que un Junken bien puesto podía lograr en el cuerpo de alguien.

—En mi equipo antes teníamos a Sarai-kun, pero decidió no seguir el camino de un ninja. —Lee lucía decaído—. Así que para el examen nos añadieron a Neji-kun.

—¿Neji Hyuuga? —Esta vez Sasuke si prestó atención.

—Él es un genio, por más que lo he intentado no he logrado ganarle ni una sola vez… quizás sin las pesas… pero creo que él tampoco pelea en serio cuando se enfrenta conmigo.

—¿Pesas? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja, pero en eso Lee pareció derretirse y señaló al frente.

—¡Mira, ahí está Sakura-san! —Adelante se encontraba una niña de cabello rosa hasta la cintura, tenía los brazos cruzados al frente y lucía molesta, a su lado había una chica rubia que parecía igual de fastidiada y en el piso en medio de ellas se encontraba un chico con pinta de ser el más desafortunado del mundo.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño, recordaba vagamente a las dos niñas, pero no sabía de dónde.

—Es el equipo 7, el equipo de Kakashi-sensei, ¡nuestros eternos rivales!

—¿Nuestros? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—Sakura-san es tan hermosa. —Lee se sujetó el pecho del lado del corazón, Sasuke la verdad nunca había visto a alguien ser tan ridículo, de hecho era la primera vez que veía a alguien decir algo por el estilo de una chica.

—¿Es tu novia o algo? —Aunque era muy bonita para él.

—No. —Lee lloró, así, como un niño—. ¡Pero sé que lograré ganar su corazón algún día!

—Seguro. —Sasuke apostaba diez a uno a que ese día nunca llegaría.

—¡Escuchen!, —una bola de humo apareció al frente y ante ellos apareció un hombre grande, fornido y con un pañuelo azul atado en la cabeza—. Soy Ibiki Morino y seré su examinador en la primera parte del examen. —Sasuke lo recordaba de cuando había estudiado la inteligencia de la aldea, de hecho se trataba del jefe de sección de interrogaciones.

Les ordenaron sentarse para contestar un examen que consistía en nueve preguntas, una décima pregunta se entregaría al final, si uno de los miembros del equipo de tres reprobaba también lo harían los demás y si alguien era sorprendido copiando sería descalificado junto a sus compañeros.

Por supuesto, el examen era jodidamente difícil, con todo y lo que Itachi los hacía estudiar Sasuke solo pudo contestar seis de diez así que no le quedó de otra más que usar el sharingan y encontrar al infiltrado, porque sí, era obvio que aquel examen iba de copiarse, estaba completamente seguro que nadie más que él y Hinata podrían contestar de manera más o menos decente aquello.

Y hablando de gente que no podría contestar… Sasuke estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos cuando descubrió a Naruto unos asientos por delante, parecía angustiado. Obviamente obtener información en una situación así no era su fuerte; pero el examen también abarcaba el ayudar a los compañeros, de no ser así no existiría esa regla que decía que si uno reprobaba los demás también lo harían.

Con un suspiro de exasperación Sasuke volvió a activar su sharingan y puso toda su concentración en alcanzar a Naruto, pero era en vano, para entrar a su mente tenía que ver sus ojos, aquello era un problema. Intentando mantener un perfil bajo buscó a Hinata, su compañera se encontraba unos asientos por delante de Naruto y parecía pensar lo mismo que él, ¿cómo lograrían pasarle las respuestas?

—¡Necesito ir al baño dattebayo! —De repente Naruto se puso de pie alzado la mano, todo el salón giró a verlo sorprendido.

—Estas en un examen, no puedes ir al baño.

—¡Pero me haré encima!

—Pues hazlo. —El examinador lo miró con frialdad y Naruto se sentó refunfuñando, apenas Sasuke iba a rodar los ojos por semejante intento flojo cuando sintió algo darle tironcitos en el pantalón, parpadeando giró la vista abajo y se encontró con un sapito pequeñito de color marrón que se confundía con el piso y las bancas.

Parecía que Naruto no era tan idiota después de todo.

Sasuke colocó todas las respuestas con una letra diminuta en su borrador (algo le decía que arrancarle un pedazo de papel a su examen para escribirlas le haría ver bastante sospechoso), luego dejó caer al borrador al suelo como si nada, el sapito apretó el borrador contra su estómago y se alejó sin ruidos. Momentos después Naruto escribía en su examen con una velocidad sorprendente, si hasta era evidente que había conseguido las respuestas. Sasuke tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa.

Luego de un tiempo razonable el examinador volvió a hablar y dijo que si no lograban contestar la décima pregunta serían gennin por siempre o algo así, Sasuke la verdad es que no le puso mucha atención, solo era cuestión de repetir lo que habían hecho y no habría manera de que no pudieran contestar. Naruto también parecía seguro, tanto que se puso a dibujar monitos en el margen del examen, sería idiota.

Para su sorpresa muchos chicos decidieron dejar el examen, se levantaban llorando o con rostros de frustración, cuando ya en el salón quedaban considerablemente pocos en comparación a los que había en el inicio Ibiki les dijo que todos los que quedaban estaban aprobados, la décima pregunta no existía si no que se trataba de su fuerza de voluntad y seguridad.

—Esa regla era idiota desde el principio. —El chico con pinta de ser desdichado que había visto antes se colocó el examen sobre la cara y lo sopló—. No se puede obligar a un ninja a ser gennin por siempre a no ser que no cumpla los requisitos del siguiente nivel, se atentaría contra sus derechos. —Aquello era bastante lógico, pero Sasuke no lo había pensado.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar en todo, ah? —Un chico con una campera que le cubría la cabeza bufó fastidiado—. Eres un bólido Shikamaru.

—Cállate Kiba.

—¿Ósea que ya pasamos? —Naruto subió las bancas hasta estar cerca de ellos.

—Solo la primera prueba. —Con aire desganado Shikamaru se dejó caer sobre la paleta de su escritorio—. Intentaran matarnos en las que siguen.

—Oh. —Naruto dio un parpadeo.

—Pues nos mataran si sigues con esa actitud. —Una chica rubia le dio un coscorrón haciendo un mohín con la boca.

—¡Y tú no te metas en mi mente! —Una niña de cabello rosa gruñó con ambas manos en la cintura.

—¡Necesitaba las respuestas frentona!

—¿Y no te podías meter en la mente de los que estaban ahí para que les copiaras?

—¡Se hubieran dado cuenta!

—¡Voy a matarte cerda!

—Ya van de nuevo. —Kiba dio un paso atrás, Naruto en cambio observó a la chica de cabello rosa e inconscientemente su boca se abrió un poco, luego dio un parpadeo y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Eres muy bonita! —Hinata que iba subiendo los escalones para reunirse con ellos paró de súbito al escuchar aquello e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡¿Quién es muy bonita?! —Sin embargo las chicas rugieron al mismo tiempo—. ¡¿Ella o yo?!

—Di que las dos, di que las dos. —Kiba le susurró mientras le metía un pellizco, por alguna razón Naruto sintió que su vida empezaba a ponerse en peligro.

—La-las dos dattebayo.

—¡¿Pero quién es más bonita?! —Un aura oscura estaba envolviendo a las dos chicas y la verdad daban mucho miedo.

—Uh… —Naruto empezó a temblar—. Bueno… —La chica de cabello rosa tronó los huesos de sus nudillos y la chica rubia arqueó las cejas—. Me gusta el cabello de ambas, y me gustan los ojos de ambas y cre-creo… —Oh, por favor, mal momento para darse cuenta de que fuera de Hinata nunca había hablado con chicas antes y estas dos no se parecían nada a su compañera—. Creo que tú… —Señaló a la de cabello rosa—. Tienes… pareces muy mona… —Cuando no estaba amenazándolo con el puño—. Y tú… —esta vez giró hacía la rubia—. Creo que eres… ¿sexy? —No sabía si una chica le pegaría por decirle sexy, Jiraiya le había dicho que a veces funcionaba y a veces te daban una cachetada en la cara, por si las dudas cerró los ojos y se encogió.

—Oh… —Para su sorpresa la rubia tuvo un leve sonrojo—. Gracias.

—Bueno, —la de cabello rosa se echó el cabello hacía atrás, parecía hacerse la dura a propósito—, mona está bien, supongo.

—Soy Ino Yamanaka. —La rubia le guiñó un ojo.

—Y yo Sakura Haruno. —La de cabello rosa puso ambas manos en su cintura.

—¿Tú eres Naruto Uzumaki, verdad? —Ino sonrío, tenía una bonita sonrisa—. Del Equipo Cuervo.

—Sí. —Naruto, que no sabía que era tan famoso, sacó pecho—. Junto con Sasuke-teme y Hinata-chan. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, las dos niñas giraron a verlo, le dieron una escaneada de arriba abajo y luego giraron a verse y arquearon las cejas.

—No está mal. —Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿cómo qué no estaba mal?, ellas quizás eran bonitas… quizás muy bonitas, pero eran unas pesadas.

—¡Aquí Hinata-chan! —Naruto alzó una mano, Hinata avanzó lentamente hacía ellos, con los ojos abajo.

—¿Hyuuga, no? —Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza—. Como Neji Hyuuga. —El niño señaló a la izquierda, pegado a la pared se encontraba Neji Hyuuga, pero parecía indiferente a todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

—¿Ella es igual de arrogante que él? —Kiba preguntó por lo bajo, Naruto se echó a reír.

—Hinata-chan no es nada arrogante. —Hinata por fin alcanzó a estar con ellos y alzó tímidamente los ojos, para el desconcierto de Naruto y Sasuke todos soltaron una exclamación.

—Nunca había visto los ojos del Byakugan tan cerca.

—¿No tienes pupilas?

—Creo que sí tiene, mira, tienes que verlos bien.

—Parece como si estuvieras ciega. —Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada sin decir nada, Sasuke recordó vagamente que cuando se habían visto por primera vez él también había creído que había algo malo con sus ojos; seguramente todos aquellos chicos solo tenían curiosidad y no querían hacerla sentir mal.

—Hinata-chan tiene la mejor visión de todas dattebayo. —Como siempre Naruto aligeró el ambiente asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Hablar tan casualmente de un camarada de nuestra misma aldea podría incomodarlo, sobre todo si desconoce nuestras maneras y personalidades. —Naruto dio un bote cuando escuchó hablar a un chico con lentes oscuros que hasta ese momento no había notado.

—Oh, y ese es Shino. —Kiba señaló hacía él—. Y habla así de raro todo el tiempo.

—¿Dónde está Chouji? —Shikamaru se rascó una oreja.

—En el baño. —Shino habló monocorde—. Esta situación de estrés le dio algunos problemas a su estómago.

—Lo cual no habría pasado si no hubiera estado ayer calmando sus nervios en la barbacoa. —Ino gruñó, pero lucía preocupada.

—¡Yoh! —Antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo más una mujer apareció teatralmente enfrente de ellos, era voluptuosa, sexy y a Sasuke le recordó bastante a la mujer que había estado en la portada de la revista de Jiraiya que habían leído a escondidas.

—¡Soy Anko Mitarashi, la examinadora de la segunda parte del examen!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shisui Uchiha colocó todos los exámenes de la primera parte del examen en un montón y separó tres.

—Estos son los exámenes que quería mostrarles. —El concejo del examen Chunnin estaba ahí, luciendo estoico, como siempre.

—Como saben los problemas de la primera prueba son con la finalidad de que los examinados demuestren su capacidad para obtener información, de las interrogantes seis de ellas están en un nivel que solo podría responder un Chunnin y tres más están en un rango de jounnin.

—Somos conscientes.

—Sin embargo, —Shisui adelantó un examen—, uno de los examinados, Sasuke Uchiha, logró contestar las seis preguntas del examen que correspondían al nivel Chunnin. —Colocó el examen boca abajo y extendió otro—. Hinata Hyuuga logró contestar ocho, las seis de nivel Chunnin y dos de nivel jounnin. —Finalmente levantó la última hoja—. Y Sakura Haruno logró un examen perfecto con nueve preguntas correctas. —En el salón hubo murmullos, atrás Ibiki Morino dio un paso adelante.

—Como examinador de la primera prueba yo propongo, dada su inteligencia y capacidad de conseguir información que Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata sean promovidos a nivel Chunnin.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta. —Tanto Shisui como Ibiki hicieron una inclinación y se retiraron, ya afuera Shisui volvió a colocarse la máscara ANBU y soltó una risa muy impropia de su puesto.

—Que chiquillos tan sorprendentes los de éste año.

—Sí. —Ibiki fijó la mirada al frente—. Lo son. —Pero ya Shisui había desaparecido en una voluta de humo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La segunda prueba del examen era dentro del Bosque de la Muerte, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada al saberlo. Bueno, aquello sería pan comido.

—¡Anko-san, Anko-san!, ¿podemos entrevistar a los examinados?, es para la Academia. —Un montón de niños de alrededor de seis o siete años corrieron alrededor de la examinadora quien les dio una hora y los mandó a buen paseo. Enseguida los niños se dispersaron por todos lados con micrófonos y cámaras.

—¡¿Puedo hacerte una entrevista?! —Un chico con un casco y cabello castaño puntiagudo se acercó hasta Naruto corriendo.

—¿A mí? —Naruto parpadeó, había mucha gente más a la que podían hacerle una entrevista, pero parecía que el chico no lo había notado.

—Sí, a ti. —El niño le adelantó una mano—. Soy Konohamaru.

—Uh… yo soy Naruto… —Inseguro le tendió una mano y el niño se la apretó.

—¡Naruto-Niichan! —Luego le hizo una seña a su camarógrafo, un chico regordete al que los mocos le colgaban de la nariz.

—¡Aquí estoy!, —el niño narró con bríos—, Konohamaru nieto del Sandaime haciéndole una entrevista a Naruto-nichan el genial miembro del Equipo Cuervo.

—Uh… —Naruto se pasó una mano tras la nuca—. Hola…

—¡Naruto-nichan! —El niño empuñó las manos entusiasmado—. ¡¿Cómo ha sido el examen hasta ahora?!

—Bueno… —Naruto echó una mirada alrededor, pero Sasuke tenía cara de que no iba a decir una sola palabra para las cámaras y Hinata se había escondido tras el Uchiha, dejando en claro que prefería desmayarse o algo antes que acceder a una entrevista—. ¡He conocido gente dattebayo!

—Como el Equipo Cuervo siempre tiene un entrenamiento extremo no pueden conocer gente. —Konohamaru explicó a la audiencia—. ¡Naruto Nii-chan es tan genial que para él el examen es solo un medio de conocer gente!

—¡Ah! —Naruto negó con las manos—. No, no quise decir eso.

—Naruto-Niichan, —los ojos del niño estaban brillando, brillando de verdad—, ¿tienes miedo de la segunda parte del examen?

—No en realidad. —Naruto se rascó la mejilla.

—¡Naruto-Niichan no le teme al espeluznante Bosque de la muerte! —Konohamaru chilló—. ¡Para él es como ir de paseo por en medio de la aldea!

—Yo no dije eso… —Aturdido Naruto buscó por la mirada de Sasuke, pero parecía que su compañero se estaba divirtiendo con su agonía.

—Naruto-niichan. —Konohamaru puso voz confidencial—. Nuestras fuentes de información nos comunican que has hecho contacto con ninjas de otras aldeas.

—¡Ah, sí, Gaara! —Naruto miró alrededor, pero no veía al pelirrojo por ningún lado.

—¿Entonces el Equipo Cuervo cree en la sana convivencia y la paz entre aldeas?

—Por supuesto dattebayo. —Naruto sonrió aun buscando a Gaara.

—¡Naruto-niichan ha declarado que piensa traer paz al mundo ninja!, ¡una convivencia global entre aldeas! —Konohamaru incluso bufaba de emoción.

—Eres muy divertido dattebayo. —Naruto le dio un suave golpecito en el casco—. Voy a saludar a Gaara. —Luego dio media vuelta y se fue, Konohamaru dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y levantó ambos puños.

—¡Naruto-niichan, eres mi héroe!

—Creo que ese idiota ha conseguido otro fan. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja con humor.

—¿O-otro? —Hinata miró al niño irse corriendo a conseguir otra entrevista.

—Tú también eres su fan. —Sasuke tronó los huesos de su cuello.

—N-no…

—Y creo que de alguna manera logró gustarle a esas chicas. —Sasuke aguantó un bostezo, eso de perder una hora con entrevistas era aburrido.

—Uh… —Hinata titubeó, luego alzó tímidamente la mirada—. Ino-san y Sakura-san… ambas eran muy bonitas.

—Sí, lo eran. —Sasuke miró alrededor, fuera del equipo de la Arena no veía que alguien más de aquel grupo pudiera darles problemas.

—Y-y… ambas parecen muy seguras.

—Sí. —Sasuke miró de reojo a Neji, se había olvidado de él, quizás también sería problemático, no estaba seguro.

—Su ropa también era linda…

—¿Su ropa?, —Sasuke giró a verla como si le hubieran crecido setas en la cabeza—, ¿a quién le importa la ropa? —Hinata se apocó.

—Solo me lo pareció… —Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido, adelante el resto de los niños entrevistaban a los concursantes, algunos tímidos y otros más arrogantes. Hinata y él no volvieron a hablar, estuvieron ahí, en silencio, hasta que volvió Naruto y les explicaron las reglas de la segunda etapa del examen.

Cada equipo tendría un pergamino "cielo" o "tierra", el examen consistía en obtener los dos derrotando a otro equipo y luego reunirse en la torre en el centro del Bosque de la Muerte, todo en menos de siete días.

Como si necesitaran siete días.

—Bien. —Apenas ser dejados en el sitio que se les había asignado Sasuke tronó los huesos de su cuello—. Hagamos esto rápido.

—De acuerdo. —Hinata y Naruto asintieron.

—Nos tocó el pergamino del Cielo. —Sasuke le dio vueltas al rollo en un dedo para después pasárselo a Hinata quien lo guardó en su mochila—. Necesitamos el de la Tierra.

—¡Byakugan! —Hinata hizo los sellos propios de su clan y forzó su mirada—. Hay un equipo a la izquierda, pero… —La niña titubeó un momento—. Tiene el del Cielo también.

—¿Qué tendrá Gaara? —Naruto se dio golpecitos contra la barbilla.

—No vamos a pelear en las preliminares con Gaara. —Sasuke sentenció viendo a su compañero de mala manera. Su padre le había dicho que quería un combate impresionante en las finales y solo el equipo de Gaara podría darle algo como eso.

—Podríamos caminar más al centro y seguir buscando el otro pergamino. —Hinata dio un parpadeo.

—Sí, hagamos eso dattebayo. —Naruto echó a andar y rodando los ojos Sasuke lo siguió. Habían avanzado cerca de diez minutos cuando apareció un cuervo sobre ellos, dio varias vueltas circulares y siguió su camino.

—¿Ese era un cuervo de Itachi-taichou? —Naruto alzó una mano haciéndose visor.

—Parecía… —Sasuke titubeó—. Pero se supone que no puede intervenir en el examen. A lo mejor era de Shisui-niichan.

—¿Shisui-niichan también invoca cuervos? —Naruto arqueó ambas cejas impresionado.

—Sí. —Sasuke bajó la mano, entre sus dedos apareció un kunai—. Se supone que es el jefe ANBU ahora.

—¡Que guay! —Naruto saltó esquivando un shuriken.

—¿Está a cargo de los exámenes?, —Hinata activó el Byakugan—, nos tienen rodeados.

—Sí, es el supervisor o algo así. —Sasuke activó el sharingan—. ¿Tienen el pergamino de la Tierra?

—Lo tienen. —Hinata respiró hondo—. Hay uno enfrente de Sasuke-kun a dos metros, otro enfrente de Naruto-kun a cuatro metros y otro enfrente de mí.

—¿Por qué no podemos verlos? —Naruto creó un clon quien se lanzó al ataque con el puño por delante y un grito de euforia.

—Creo que uno de ellos está usando genjutsu o algo así. —Hinata adelantó una mano en la posición Junken.

—Lo tengo. —Con voz calma Sasuke avanzó dos pasos, frente a él un chico cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente, al instante los otros dos se hicieron visibles, una chica que lucía angustiada y un chico que acababa de ser golpeado por el clon de Naruto.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo? —El Naruto real se pasó ambas manos tras la nuca observando de reojo a Sasuke—. Itachi-taichou dijo que si presionabas mucho el genjutsu le ibas a hacer puré la mente a alguien débil.

—No lo estoy presionando. —Sasuke gruñó, aunque no parecía muy creíble cuando el chico frente a él lloraba con ambas manos en su cabeza.

—¿Podrías entregarme el pergamino, por favor? —Hinata extendió una mano hacía la chica frente a ella quien negó con la cabeza.

—Si no nos los das te lo vamos a quitar, dattebayo. —Naruto ladeó la cabeza, el chico que Sasuke estaba atacando con genjutsu empezó a gritar.

—Da-dáselos… —El niño que había sido golpeado por el clon de Naruto musitó impotente.

—Uh… —La niña extendió el pergamino con manos temblorosas, Hinata lo sujetó.

—Gracias. —Luego lo metió en su mochila. Sasuke desactivó su técnica y los miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Son de la aldea de las Nubes, cierto? —Sasuke habló con voz monocorde—. ¿No han escuchado del Equipo Cuervo?

—S-sí… —La niña susurró.

—¡Somos nosotros, dattebayo! —Naruto se señaló a sí mismo sonriendo con energía.

—Pe-pero… —La niña lució horrorizada—. ¡Se supone que el equipo Cuervo tiene a un monstruo en él! —La chica los observó uno a uno, como haciendo patente que ninguno de ellos parecía un monstruo para ella, Naruto retrocedió un paso, por un leve momento su cabeza bajó, como si estuviera avergonzado, pero Sasuke dio media vuelta y la miró por encima del hombro al tiempo que echaba a andar.

—Los tres somos monstruos. —Hinata asintió con la cabeza y corrió tras Sasuke, Naruto les dijo adiós con la mano y también los siguió, el equipo que dejaban a sus espaldas no parecía que fuera a atacarlos.

—Dejemos de perder el tiempo y vayamos de una vez a la torre. —Sasuke miró alrededor—. Y traten de evitar las confrontaciones.

—Ya tenemos los dos pergaminos. —Naruto saltó para evitar un charco—. ¿Por qué habríamos de pelear?

—Solo olvídalo. —Sasuke echó a correr—. Hinata dinos por dónde.

—¡Hai! —La niña activó el Byakugan y en poco tiempo habían esquivado criaturas, equipos, problemas, y se acercaban a la torre.

—¡Veo a Gaara-kun! —Hinata se detuvo—. Tienen los dos pergaminos también.

—¡Genial, podemos llegar todos juntos!

—Me opongo. —Sasuke gruñó, pero Hinata y Naruto no lo escucharon y corrieron en su dirección haciendo alboroto, a Sasuke no le quedó más que ir tras ellos a regañadientes.

—¿Ya tienen los dos pergaminos también? —Temari llevó una mano a su espalda, como si fuera a liberar el enorme abanico que ocultaba—. ¿O vamos a pelear?

—Los tenemos. —Naruto levantó un pulgar—. ¡Vamos juntos hasta la torre, dattebayo!

—Ya veo, una alianza. —Kankuro puso una mano bajo la barbilla, pero Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

—Ese idiota no es tan inteligente como para planear una alianza, solo quiere ir con ustedes. —Naruto puso una sonrisota, como demostrando así su grado de idiotez.

—Obtuvimos el pergamino que nos faltaba de un equipo de su aldea. —Gaara comentó mientras todos volvían a echar a andar—. Pero no peleamos, ellos solo nos lo dieron cuando se los pedí.

—¿No peleamos?, —Kankuro le susurró a Temari—, daba tanto miedo que hasta yo quería hacerme en los pantalones.

—¡Nosotros tampoco peleamos, dattebayo! —Naruto caminó con ánimos—. Bueno, quizás Sasuke… un poco…

—Ahí está la torre. —Hinata señaló al frente, luego giró a la derecha—. Y por allá hay un equipo que nos está viendo.

—¿Una emboscada? —Gaara adelantó una mano, granos de arena empezaron a resbalar entre sus dedos.

—¡No es una emboscada!, —Kiba apareció entre los matorrales con pinta de tener muy malas pulgas, un perrito blanco se encontraba sobre su cabeza y Hinata lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos, ¡era tan bonito!—, nosotros también tenemos ya los dos pergaminos.

—Solo seguíamos nuestro camino a la torre. —Shino apareció detrás, acomodándose los lentes, un poco más atrás apareció un niño gordo que devoraba sin parar un envase de papitas.

—¡Pues vamos todos! —Naruto levantó dos dedos en el universal signo de la paz.

—Para ser una prueba del examen Chunnin esto está resultando muy amigable. —Kankuro se estremeció—. Parece una trampa.

—Se supone que muy pocos equipos pueden superar este Bosque, pero aquí ya vamos tres que han completado la misión en poco tiempo. —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos—. Es sospechoso.

—Es porque somos los mejores. —Ufano Kiba sacó pecho.

—¡Así es dattebayo! —Naruto secundó, Sasuke los miró de reojo, si hasta era una suerte ser de mente tan simple.

—¡Hagamos carreritas hasta la torre!

—¿Qué?

—¿Es en serio?

—¿De verdad este es un examen para Chunnin? —De alguna manera los tres equipos acabaron corrieron hacia la torre, Kiba y Naruto liderando.

—¡Llegue primero!

—¡No, yo llegué primero!

—Eso es irrelevante. —Shino habló, voz monocorde que provocó que todos giraran a verlo—. Debemos reunirnos con nuestro equipo y abrir ambos pergaminos para terminar la misión.

—Siempre tan serio. —Refunfuñando Kiba siguió a su compañero y Chouji prácticamente se arrastró tras ellos luciendo cansado. Sasuke les hizo una seña a Hinata y a Naruto y los tres caminaron a un salón.

—Creo que se abren al mismo tiempo. —Hinata le pasó un pergamino a Naruto y ella se quedó el otro.

—A la cuenta de tres. —Sasuke se paró al frente con los brazos cruzados—. Uno, dos, tres. —Para su sorpresa al abrir los pergaminos se encontraron un sello de invocación, hubo un pequeño estallido de humo y ante ellos apareció Itachi.

—¡Itachi-taichou! —Los tres niños abrieron grandes los ojos.

—Felicidades por aprobar la segunda etapa del examen. —La voz de su capitán fue seria, como siempre, pero sus ojos tenían cierta expresión dulce—. Estoy aquí para explicarles el significado de sus pergaminos. —Itachi señaló un cuadro detrás de ellos donde se encontraban los kanji de cielo y tierra—. El cielo significa la mente, eso fue representado por su elección de completar la misión evitando los problemas, sin perder tiempo en otras confrontaciones o enfrentándose a los peligros propios del área en la que estaban. —Sasuke sonrió ligeramente arrogante ante esto último—. La tierra significa el cuerpo. Quiere decir que su cuerpo tiene la suficiente fuerza, resistencia y capacidad para llevar a cabo la misión sin contratiempos. Una vez que se reúnen mente y cuerpo el camino que debe seguir el ninja es más sencillo.

—¿Qué sigue ahora Itachi-taichou? —Naruto preguntó inquieto.

—Todos los años el formato del examen cambia así que éste año los primeros quince que completen la misión primero pasan a la siguiente ronda. De todos los equipos que lleguen después se les pondrá una nueva prueba de resistencia y solo uno de ellos pasara a las finales para completar el grupo de dieciséis.

—¿Por qué dieciséis? —Naruto dio un parpadeo.

—Es solo una cuestión de números. —Itachi lo vio con amabilidad—. El formato de las finales son enfrentamientos uno a uno con eliminación directa, es decir, primero serán dieciséis, luego ocho, luego cuatro y finalmente dos.

—Los tres tenemos que llegar hasta semifinales. —Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a sus compañeros, como recalcándoles que fallar no era una opción. Itachi tuvo el impulso de suspirar, pero en lugar de eso los llamó a los tres con los dedos.

—Las finales serán dentro de un mes así que vamos a usar ese tiempo para entrenar, ¿están de acuerdo?

—¡Hai!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shisui, de pie frente al concejo del examen Chunnin, permanecía con la espalda recta y las manos relajadas tras la espalda.

—¿Estás diciendo que hubo un triple empate entre tres equipos? —Una de las mujeres lucía desconcertada.

—Así es. —Shisui habló con voz firme—. Diferentes miembros de los tres equipos entraron al mismo tiempo a la torre.

—¿Y los tres equipos llegaron en tan poco tiempo?

—Esto nunca se había visto antes.

—Lo hicieron demasiado rápido.

—Equipo Cuervo de Konoha, integrantes: Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke. —Shisui extendió una hoja de papel en la que figuraba la foto de todos los miembros y su información base de equipo—. Equipo de Suna, integrantes: Gaara, Kankuro y Temari Sabaku No, hijos del Kazekage. —Hubo una serie de murmullos, Shisui extendió la hoja que contenía su información de equipo—. Y equipo ocho de Konoha, integrantes: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Akimichi Chouji. —Finalmente extendió la última hoja—. Debido a su desempeño, trabajo en equipo y habilidad para completar la misión en un tiempo record yo, líder ANBU y supervisor general de los exámenes, los propongo para nivel Chunnin.

—Quizás él no esté listo aún. —Anko, parada al lado de Shisui, golpeteó con un dedo sobre la imagen de Chouji—. No parece tener mucha ambición y requiere de un líder que le guie. —La examinadora pasó el dedo hasta la foto de Kiba—. Y él tiene buenas técnicas, pero habrá que ver su desempeño en la fase final.

—Entendemos. —Los concejeros extendieron una mano—. Gracias por los informes. —Shisui y Anko hicieron una breve inclinación y salieron del salón dejando a los de adentro discutiendo.

—El Equipo Cuervo será ascendido, y los chicos de la Arena también. —Anko puso una mano sobre su cadera—. Y quizás Shino Aburame.

—No tenía que ser tan dura con esos dos. —Shisui se ajustó la máscara ANBU.

—El gordito y el perro deben saber que la vida no es tan sencilla. —Anko sacó pecho y le lanzó una mirada de reojo—. AN-BU-san. —Deletreó cada silaba con voz cantarina y Shisui retrocedió un paso.

—Sabe Anko-san, estamos en activo justo ahora.

—A ninguno de los dos nos detuvo antes. —La joven arqueó una sugerente ceja.

—Es que antes éramos jóvenes e inexpertos. —Shisui ladeó la cabeza—. Y con poca moral al parecer.

—Me habían llegado rumores de que te habías vuelto aburrido. —Anko sonrió con aire divertido—. Pero no lo hubiera creído.

—Algún día tenía que madurar.

—¿Es una chica?, —Anko se adelantó hacia él—, siempre es una chica.

—No es así.

—Mentiroso. —La mujer le puso un dedo sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué tal si es un chico? —Shisui sonrió entre dientes.

—Es una chica. —Anko le pasó ambas manos por los hombros—. Pero está bien, voy a guardarme tu secretito, cuando tus fans se enteren ten cuidado porque van a querer matarla.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Y para gran desencanto de la mujer el líder ANBU desapareció en una voluta de humo. ¿Shisui Uchiha cambiando por un hombre?, si claro, no había escuchado un chiste tan gracioso desde hace mucho.

Era una chica.

Estaba segura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Como les había comentado mi vida va cuesta arriba estos meses, en Agosto voy a estar en una cárcel todo el mes (no es broma, voy a tener libre un par de horas al día) así que no sé qué tan factible sea actualizar, por eso me apure lo más que pude por sacar éste capítulo.

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1** Si lo recuerdan cuando el equipo Cuervo se volvió gennin Neji tomó un examen especial para volverse gennin también, él pasó a formar parte del equipo Gai hace relativamente poco y solo para completar números.

 **2** Naruto no es tan ruidoso en esta ocasión porque realmente no tiene nada que demostrar, él ya es reconocido por formar parte del Equipo Cuervo y además algo de Itachi se le ha pegado y ya no es tan impulsivo. Por esta razón al no exclamar que no le importa ser gennin por siempre muchos ninjas abandonan la primer prueba (si recuerdan se suponía que en la primer prueba Naruto logró acabar con la incertidumbre de muchos participantes), gracias a eso me deshice más rápido de la competencia (risas).

 **3** Siempre me pareció extraño que en los exámenes para Chunnin solo promovieran a Shikamaru y tiempo después todos los novatos (exceptuando a Naruto y Sasuke) fueran promovidos, como si en unos exámenes solo pasara uno y en los siguientes un montón. Creo que para ser un Chunnin no necesariamente tienes que tener liderazgo y mente despierta como Shikamaru (si no un montón sería gennin por siempre). Por eso aquí, dependiendo de los resultados de la prueba el examinador y Shisui van proponiendo a los que creen deben pasar al siguiente nivel.

 **4** Bueno, tenía que tener un encuentro con Konohamaru (tan mono).

 **5** No, no hay aldea del sonido ni Orochimaru a la vista. Ya sabrán por qué.

 **Los lectores preguntan.**

 **1 ¿Haku volverá a aparecer?** Sí, es la idea, pero creo que nos tardaremos bastante para verlo de nuevo.

 **2 ¿Por qué Sasuke dijo que mejor que Hinata no llegara?** Eso es porque Hinata entrena en el agua desnuda, evidentemente a Sasuke le pareció que no era buena idea que los demás la vieran así.

 **3 ¿Y los exámenes Chunnin?, ¿y los otros novatos?** ¡ya están aquí!, un poco antes de lo que esperaba y un poco más rápido de lo que pretendía, pero más adelante iré explicando porque se comportan de esa manera y todo lo que vimos en el capítulo de hoy.

 **4 ¿Aparecerá Akatsuki?** Sí, lo hará, de hecho ya no falta tanto para que aparezca.

A todos muchas gracias por leer, si gustan pueden seguirme por Facebook, me encuentran como Janet Gaspar.

 _23 de Julio del 2017 Domingo._


	20. Examen Chunin, ¡golpea!

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 19: Examen Chunnin, ¡golpea!**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Itachi revisó el pergamino en su mano mientras Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke entrenaban taijutsu con uno de sus clones, debido a que era un "todos contra todos" el entrenamiento era un poco caótico, pero daba buenos resultados. Durante aquel mes de entrenamiento sometía a sus discípulos a una rutina espartana.

A las seis de la mañana los veía en el campo de entrenamiento 23 y los entrenaba hasta las diez de la mañana, luego Hinata era entrenada por su padre, Naruto por Jiraiya y Sasuke por él hasta las seis de la tarde, finalmente se volvían a reunir a las seis y media para que Itachi viera sus avances, corrigiera técnicas y afinara ataques. Los niños se iban arrastrando a sus casas cerca de las nueve o diez de la noche. Aunque no se quejaban.

Y ahora finalmente tenía los nombres completos de los chicos que estarían en las finales:

Equipo Cuervo, Equipo Arena, Equipo siete, Equipo ocho, Equipo Guy y un chico de la Niebla. Debido a las fuertes apuestas que se mantenían en torno a los competidores se había decidido (para poner mayor expectativas en el torneo), que los emparejamientos se llevarían a cabo el mismo día del examen, al azar, luego de eso se iría avanzando conforme a los que se iban eliminando.

La aldea estaba tan llena de turistas, espectadores, apostadores, comerciantes y ninjas que era un verdadero martirio. La mayoría de los jounnin sensei entrenaba a sus alumnos en secreto para mantener sus técnicas ocultas o los confiaban a las técnicas de sus familias en caso de tener habilidad para cierta área, había escuchado, por ejemplo, que el sensei de Gaara los sacaba todos los días de la aldea para entrenar sus técnicas, y Kakashi había confiado a Shikamaru a los Nara y a Ino a los Yamanaka, así que se estaba concentrando específicamente en Sakura. Era lo mejor, no se trataba de favoritismos, había técnicas que era más fácil pasar a ciertos alumnos.

—¡Ouu! —Escuchó un jadeo y volvió su atención a Sasuke quien sangraba de un feo corte en el brazo—. Lo lamento Itachi-taichou.

—No deberían disculparse cuando se lastiman. —Itachi caminó hacia él, lo cierto es que su conocimiento en medicina era muy rudimentario y no tenía idea de cómo usar chakra de manera curativa, la razón era simple, no recordaba ni una sola vez que se hubiera lastimado seriamente en una misión y dado que en el pasado sus misiones eran en solitario, en su mayoría, no había tenido que preocuparse de otros.

—Tengo vendas. —Hinata corrió a su mochila, cada que había un herido tenían que confiar en los ungüentos Hyuuga y las vendas de Hinata.

—A éste paso los dos van a parecer momias. —Naruto se burló. Hinata tenía vendados los dedos de ambas manos y también la frente. El junken siendo entrenado constantemente le provocaba heridas en las yemas de los dedos y el día anterior se había caído y se había abierto la frente mientras entrenaba con su padre.

—No todos tenemos zorros curativos. —Sasuke gruñó mientras extendía el brazo para que Hinata aplicara el ungüento y lo vendara. Itachi los observó preguntándose si sería prudente que alguno de ellos aprendiera algo de técnicas médicas, pero deshecho el pensamiento casi al instante. Entrenar a un ninja para ser medico requería todo su tiempo, un control de chakra impecable y una concentración infinita, Hinata era la única que calificaba para el puesto, pero era mucho mejor tenerla como su ninja de rastreo que como un ninja medico. Si alguno de ellos alguna vez era herido los otros no descansarían hasta conseguir llevarlo hasta donde pudieran brindarle asistencia, después de todo eran un equipo de elite.

—Vamos a dejarlo aquí por hoy. —Itachi se dirigió hasta su mochila, eran las nueve de la noche y empezaban a brotar lentamente las estrellas.

—¡Hai! —Los tres niños asintieron al tiempo y con un suspiro recogieron sus pertenencias.

—¿Podemos ir a comer ramen? —Naruto se colgó la mochila a los hombros—. Me toca a mí decidir.

—¿Por qué siempre escoges ramen cuando te toca a ti decidir? —Sasuke gruñó.

—¡Porque el ramen es el mejor dattebayo! —Hinata se río bajito cuidándose bien de que Sasuke no la viera (luego la tacharía de traidora y de no apoyar a la causa de su correcta alimentación).

—Lo que sea. —Los cuatro enfilaron al Ichiraku, el mismo viejo de siempre los recibió dándoles el puesto preferencial en la barra y sirviéndole a Naruto un bol de extra cerdo. Apenas Itachi estaba despegando sus palillos cuando apareció un chico con un perrito sobre la cabeza.

—¡Un bol grande, un bol mediano y la mitad de la olla! —El chico trepó de un salto en el banco, sin la menor muestra de modales.

—Kiba, Kurenai-sensei te ha dicho muchas veces que primero debes saludar. —Un chico de gafas entró detrás, Itachi reconoció en él a un miembro de los Aburame.

—¡Espérenme! —Y finalmente entró un chico regordete con pinta de estar muy cansado.

—¡Ey!, —Naruto se inclinó por encima de la barra—, tú eres Kiba, el que estaba en los exámenes.

—¡Naruto! —El chico lució entusiasmado, pero luego su rostro adquirió una palidez mortal y se puso de pie de un salto—. I-Itachi-san… perdón por no saludarlo, no lo reconocí. —El perrito en su cabeza se encogió como si estuviera temblando.

—No hay problema. —Itachi alzó una mano conciliadora, pero no parecía que el niño fuera a conformarse con eso.

—Somos el equipo ocho de la sensei jounin Kurenai. —El chico de gafas hizo una inclinación de cabeza—. Mis compañeros son Kiba Inuzuka, Chouji Akimichi y mi nombre es Shino Aburame.

—Es un placer. —Hacía tiempo que Itachi no veía a un chico tan educado.

—¿Ustedes también están en las finales, verdad? —Naruto sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí. —Kiba vio a Itachi de reojo, como preguntándose si podía o no relajarse—. Ayer dieron de alta a Shikamaru del hospital así que lo íbamos a festejar mañana en la barbacoa… ¿quieren ir?

—¡Queremos…! —La voz de Naruto se le perdió en la garganta y giró a ver a Itachi—. N-no creo que podamos.

—Es a las nueve. —Kiba también vio a Itachi, apenas en un parpadeo, como un chico intentando que la madre de su amigo lo deje ir a una fiesta—. Es que le habían quebrado un brazo en el Bosque de la Muerte.

—Pueden ir si lo desean. —Itachi tomó su bebida despacio—. A esa hora ya ha terminado el entrenamiento.

—¡Iremos! —Naruto chilló, Kiba le guiñó un ojo y regresó a comer sus fideos. Itachi volvió la vista al frente, pero notó que Sasuke lo veía con sospecha.

—Es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando. —Itachi le aclaró mientras seguía comiendo.

—Y resulta que en esa reunión están todos nuestros futuros contrincantes. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja—. Supongo que eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Podría ser bueno que los conozcan. —Itachi se encogió de hombros. Hinata estaba jugando con los palillos sin terminar de comer su porción.

—Es para divertirnos. —Naruto sorbió ruidosamente sus fideos.

—Es para informarnos. —Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

Hinata soltó un suspiro. Itachi giró a verla preguntándose si es que se le estaba pasando algo en todo aquello, pero la niña volvió a comer como si no ocurriera nada, quizás era su imaginación.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al día siguiente —después de un entrenamiento agotador con Itachi— Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata enfilaron a la Barbacoa.

No habían ido muchas veces a ese lugar así que al entrar no supieron exactamente a dónde dirigirse hasta que vieron a Kiba en una orilla meneando la mano de un lado a otro para que lo vieran.

—¡Pensamos que no iban a venir! —Kiba les hizo espacio.

—Estábamos entrenando. —Sasuke cortó con sequedad.

—Alguien aquí que gusta de entrenar. —Shikamaru estaba recargado en su asiento, casi como si se derritiera.

—No es nuestra culpa que te hayas quebrado el brazo y que los de tu clan te hayan obligado a entrenar en el hospital. —Sakura gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Veía sombras por todos lados. —Shikamaru se llevó ambas manos a los ojos—. Solo quisiera que esto se termine, nunca pedí pasar a finales, intentaré perder dignamente y me iré a mi casa.

—¡¿Por qué nunca puedes estar motivado?! —Ino lo zarandeó.

—Así son todo el tiempo. —Kiba los señaló explicándoles.

—Yo tampoco me siento muy bien… —Chouji gimoteó—. Hay verdaderos monstruos en las finales, esta ese chico pelirrojo… —El niño paso saliva y luego vio hacia el Equipo Cuervo con pena—. Y están ustedes.

—¡No les digas monstruos a la gente que acabas de conocer! —Ino le lanzó un cacahuate que le pegó en la frente, pero luego su mirada fue más suave cuando se dirigió hacia ellos—. Cuando estábamos en la Academia Iruka-sensei hablaba mucho de ustedes, nos contó que atravesaron el Camino de la Serpiente a los siete años.

—Sí… —Naruto llevó ambas manos a su nuca—. No me acuerdo muy bien.

—Tu memoria apesta. —Sasuke lo miró como si fuera un caso perdido, los otros se rieron. Hinata utilizó ese momento para observarlos, estaban ahí el equipo siete y el equipo ocho. Todos llevaban ropa bonita y limpia. Naruto, Sasuke y ella no, de hecho, mientras la ropa de Ino y Sakura parecía tener un agradable aroma ella estaba segura de que olía a sudor, habían ido a ese lugar directamente después del entrenamiento.

El cabello de Ino era muy brillante y rubio como el de Naruto, el de Sakura era rosa y parecía suave al tacto. Aturdida Hinata llevó una mano a un mechón de su cabello el cual estaba enredado y húmedo de sudor, ¿no había dicho Hanabi que su cabello estaba maltratado?

De reojo miró a Ino, que le parecía bastante más llamativa que Sakura, su ropa morada le hacía lucir los ojos y destacaba su cintura fina, la vestimenta roja de Sakura le daba realce al color de su cabello y como bien había dicho Naruto en una ocasión anterior la hacía ver mona.

Mona…

Hinata bajó la mirada. A ella nunca nadie le había dicho que era mona… bueno, una vez Shisui le había dicho algo por el estilo, pero Itachi había dicho que estaba bromeando.

Nerviosa jugueteó con sus dedos, pero levantó la mirada cuando sintió que alguien la observaba. Se encontró con Shino Aburame que parecía verla, no podía estar segura sin usar el Byakugan porque llevaba lentes oscuros, pero sería grosero activar su línea sanguínea en una reunión. Inconscientemente sintió que se sonrojaba, él estaba viendo justo hacia ella, o por lo menos eso indicaba la dirección de su cabeza.

—¡Itachi-taichou es el mejor…! —Naruto estaba hablando algo acerca de Itachi y Sasuke asentía conforme, todos en la mesa estaban centrados en su conversación, Hinata tuvo un titubeo e incómoda se llevó una mano al borde de su chamarra.

—No soy bueno llevando una conversación. —Shino de repente habló, asustándola un poco—. Ni socializando. —Hinata intentó decir algo, pero no se le ocurrió nada, con infinita vergüenza fue consciente de que toda su vida solo recordaba haber hablado con tres personas: Naruto, Sasuke y Hanabi. Con Itachi podía mantener pequeñas conversaciones prácticas, pero nunca había intentado hablar con un compañero, para empezar ni siquiera había podido tener compañeros.

—Parece que tú tampoco eres buena con eso. —Shino se acomodó las gafas—. ¿Por qué?, porque no has hablado desde que entraron, de hecho no hablaste tampoco cuando nos conocimos en el examen.

—No era mi intención… —Hinata habló suavemente, su voz perdiéndose en la algarabía que estaba montando Naruto.

—Es difícil ser notado cuando tienes un compañero ruidoso. —Shino dio un cabeceo hacia Kiba. Hinata apretó los dedos contra el borde de su chamarra, en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña e insegura sonrisa.

—Es una suerte que se hayan salvado de las misiones gennin. —Ino estaba comentando mientras bufaba—. Había que pasear perros y recoger basura.

—O limpiar el río. —Sakura rodó los ojos, Naruto se río, la sonrisa de Hinata se borró de su rostro, si Shino lo notó no dijo nada al respecto.

—En mi clan manejamos insectos. —De la nada Shino cambió el rumbo de la conversación—. ¿Te asustan los insectos?

—N-no… —Después de todo muchas veces mientras acampaban despertaban con bichos encima y los sapos de Naruto les habían enseñado a comer insectos… aunque ahora que lo pensaba puede que las chicas normalmente no hicieran esas cosas.

—A Ino y a Sakura sí. —Shino extendió una mano, abriendo uno a uno los dedos, en su palma había una mariquita—. Aunque si son bonitos como éste lo aceptan.

—Es bonito. —Hinata se adelantó para ver la mariquita que caminaba perezosamente por los dedos largos y blancos del chico.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Kiba preguntó con curiosidad y antes de que pudiera esconderse Hinata notó que todas las miradas estaban en ellos.

—Le mostraba. —Sin reticencias Shino extendió la mano para que todos pudieran ver la mariquita en su palma.

—¡Oh!, —Sakura se levantó y corrió hacía él—, dicen que si pides un deseo y vuela de tu mano se hará realidad, ¿cierto?

—Es una creencia. —Shino le pasó la mariquita.

—¿Qué vas a pedir frentona? —Ino la observó con humor.

—Es un secreto. —Aunque puso una mirada dura que parecía decir "deja de preguntar" sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—¿Pedirás ganar tu primer combate de las finales? —Shikamaru preguntó con humor.

—¿Una bolsa de papas? —Ese era Chouji.

—¿Salir con alguien? —Ino arqueó una ceja con maldad—. ¿Alguien que conozco que es muy guay y parece que no se da cuenta de nada?

—Cállate. —Sakura cerró los ojos, pidió su deseo y espero… aunque la mariquita no parecía que fuera a volar. Ino estaba a punto de burlarse cuando Hinata notó que Naruto alzaba un dedo, poniendo mucho esfuerzo, intentando parecer casual, el chakra que surgió de su dedo se convirtió en un leve soplo de aire que provocó que la mariquita volara ante la algarabía de la chica.

Sakura se veía hermosa con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Naruto parecía contento de su buena acción.

Hinata quería volver a casa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi notó que algo ocurría con Hinata aquella mañana, parecía distraída y ya dos veces Sasuke la había tirado al suelo de una barrida que en situaciones normales no le causaría mayor problema.

—Naruto, Sasuke, quiero abdominales de cabeza, manténganse con el chakra de sus pies a la rama más alta de ese árbol, Hinata-dono, venga conmigo. —Los chicos corrieron a seguir sus instrucciones Hinata siguió a su capitán a una distancia bastante considerable de sus compañeros, insegura se preguntó si acaso había hecho algo mal cuando Itachi le indicó que se sentara a su lado en el tronco caído de un árbol.

—Creo que algo la está molestando esta mañana. —Itachi comenzó con voz serena.

—Lo lamento Itachi-taichou, yo…

—Me gustaría que me lo contara. —Itachi intentó esta vez con una voz más amable—. Conocer el estado mental de mis subordinados también es vital como capitán de este equipo.

—No es importante… —La voz de Hinata se perdió cuando hundió la barbilla en el cuello de su chamarra.

—Lo es para mí. —Itachi sabía que en situaciones como la presente un poco de contacto físico podía darle seguridad a la otra persona así que coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la niña—. ¿Podría por favor contármelo? —Hinata tuvo un titubeo y finalmente se encogió, sus dedos pulgares juguetearon uno contra el otro, Itachi no le había visto hacer eso en mucho tiempo.

—I-Itachi-taichou… —Su voz era dudosa y baja—. U-usted cree… ¿le parece que soy fea?

—No. —Sorprendido por una cuestión que no se esperaba retiró la mano de su hombro, Hinata tenía la vista baja.

—¿Cree…? —Sus rodillas se apretaron una contra la otra—. ¿Cree que mi ropa es fea? —Itachi nunca lo había considerado así que la observó de arriba abajo, ahora que caía su ropa era de buena calidad, como se esperaba del clan Hyuuga, pero tenía un corte masculino, los pantalones eran parecidos a los que usaba Naruto solo que en un tono azul y la chamarra tenía un color gris apagado.

—Su ropa no es fea. —Aun así se concentró en contestar solo lo que le había preguntado.

—Conocimos a unas chicas de mi edad… —Hinata sujetó un mechón de su cabello, inconscientemente le puso un jalón—. E-eran muy bonitas, su ropa y ellas… —Volvió a jalar su cabello—. O-olían bien… —La tristeza se coló en sus palabras y bajó la mirada, Itachi entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero solo hasta ese momento notó lo que tenía enfrente.

El cabello de Hinata era un desastre, estaba enredado y por las caídas con Sasuke también tenía lodo que le había formado una costra en la parte de atrás, tenía tierra en la cara, las manos vendadas y las vendas (encima) sucias. De hecho toda su ropa estaba sucia por el entrenamiento.

No parecía una señorita por ningún lado.

—Escuche Hinata-dono. —Itachi colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, apenas acariciando sus cabellos—. Ciertamente hay mujeres muy hermosas en este mundo, mujeres que se ven bien, huelen bien y cuidan su cabello. —Hinata levantó lentamente la mirada para verlo, con aquellos ojos bonitos color de luna—. Pero a mí. —Con delicadeza le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla limpiando la mancha de polvo—. Me gusta mucho más una mujer que se esfuerza por alcanzar sus metas y entrena para defender su aldea. —Hinata asintió con tristeza, su capitán decía aquello porque era diferente, él veía cosas que los demás no. Pero estaba segura que al resto de los chicos les gustaba más una chica que luciera bien.

A Naruto seguro le gustaba más…

Con rapidez dio un parpadeo y respiró hondo como le habían enseñado en Raíz cuando quería llorar.

 _Un ANBU no tiene sentimientos._

Su capitán había dicho que podían olvidar los cientos de reglas que habían aprendido cuando estaban en Raíz, que solo importaban las que tenían que ver con defender la aldea y ser un buen ninja, pero su mente no era como un casete que pudiera borrar a voluntad. A veces Hinata se encontraba a sí misma repitiendo algunas frases mentalmente, sabía que a Sasuke y a Naruto les pasaba lo mismo.

—¿Hinata-dono? —Percibió la preocupación en la voz de su capitán y levantó la mirada, pese a todo se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—E-estoy bien Itachi-taichou. —Aunque Itachi la observó como si no lo estuviera, de hecho la observó como si intentara desesperadamente encontrar qué había salido mal.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

3 días para las finales.

Itachi nunca había apostado, pero sabía que sus subordinados se encontraban en lo alto de las apuestas. Incluso se habían hecho apuestas de cuanto durarían los combates de acuerdo a los contrincantes.

Era bastante desgastante.

Y sumado a todo el estrés de las competencias se encontraba la presión de su clan y la presión de la aldea. Kakashi incluso había susurrado que de haber sabido que todo eso sucedería no habría postulado a sus discípulos para el examen.

Aunque no es como si Itachi hubiera tenido opción.

Aguantando un suspiro Itachi miró alrededor buscando a Jiraiya, quien lo había citado cerca de la oficina Hokage; pudo distinguirlo gracias a su escandalosa vestimenta.

—Itachi. —Jiraiya lo saludó levantando una mano.

—Jiraiya-sama.

—¿Y los chiquillos? —Jiraiya levantó una ceja con humor.

—Les di los últimos tres días libres. —Itachi alcanzó su paso—. No quería que fueran lesionados a sus combates.

—Deberían preocuparse por sí lesionan a alguien. —Jiraiya arqueó las cejas.

—Les di la indicación de medir la fuerza de su oponente y de ser posible terminar con el combate con rapidez y el menor daño posible. —Itachi frunció ligeramente el ceño—. Y no confiarse.

—Por lo que sé solo el jinchuriki de la arena podría dar problemas. —Jiraiya guiñó un ojo—. Pero espero equivocarme. —Itachi lo observó con seriedad y el Sannin se río—. ¿Qué?, un buen combate podría hacerlos crecer como shinobis. —Itachi asintió con la cabeza, Jiraiya soltó un suspiro.

—De todas maneras mejor que me sigas.

—¿Qué sucede? —Itachi lo miró de reojo.

—Nos ha llegado un paquete. —Jiraiya palmeó una caja entre sus manos, no era demasiado grande—. ¿Te parece si lo abrimos en el monumento a los Hokages? —Itachi asintió y sin más palabras caminaron hacia allá. Quién sabe si coincidencia o no, pero Jiraiya se sentó bajo el rostro del Cuarto e Itachi se sentó a su lado.

La caja contenía dos botellas de sake, el mejor sake de la Niebla.

También contenía una esquela fúnebre.

 _Hozuki Mangetsu._

Había cumplido su promesa.

A pesar de que sabía que aquello no terminaría bien para él Itachi bebió un sorbo de sake, incluso alguien como él podía notar lo bueno que era.

—Enemigos, amigos, contrincantes, rivales. —Jiraiya elevó su botella al cielo, los rayos de sol le cayeron por el brazo—. Todos se van algún día. —El Sannin dio un trago largo, profundo—. Y nosotros seguimos aquí.

—Seguimos aquí… —Itachi repitió, sintió que la mirada se le perdía en la lejanía, Jiraiya le puso una mano sobre el hombro, por largo rato se quedaron quietos, sin decir nada.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El día de las finales Hinata encontró un traje de combate sobre su cama, era un pantalón blanco que le quedaba holgado en la parte de abajo, como si estuviera bombacho, arriba tenía una blusa color perla al estilo chino que le caía hasta las rodillas y se ataba a la cintura con un fajín negro, tenía el sello de su clan en la espalda y al frente un simple kanji.

"Hyuuga"

Era la ropa más bonita que había tenido en toda su vida, más bonita que el kimono que había usado para el cumpleaños de Itachi, más bonita que el traje ceremonial que a veces se ponía cuando venían visitas importantes.

Hinata se colocó la ropa con cuidado, dándose cuenta que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y le daba una libertad de movimiento envidiable. Apretó su cintura con la tela negra y se cepilló el cabello a consciencia hasta dejarlo tan liso que daba un aspecto negro brillante.

Luego se miró al espejo.

Sus labios se entreabrieron… Era bonita. No podía equivocarse, si hubiera visto a esa chica en la calle habría pensado que lo era. Con delicadeza adelantó una mano y tocó la imagen que reflejaba el espejo. Quizás no era llamativa como Ino o Sakura, pero…

—¡Hinata-neechan! —Hanabi entró corriendo, casi tropezando con la cama—. ¡Voy a ir con Ottou-sama a verte!

—Gracias… —Hinata la abrazó, los ojos de la niña se iluminaron.

—¡Estas muy bonita! —Aunque Hanabi siempre decía lo mismo y no podía creerle del todo.

—Gracias. —Aun así sus ojos fueron dulces al agradecerle.

—¡Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun te están esperando en la puerta! —Hanabi dio un parpadeo—. Y también Itachi-san.

—¡Ah! —Asustada porque seguramente se le había hecho tarde Hinata se ató a toda prisa el porta kunais al muslo y corrió—. ¡Gracias Hanabi-chan! —Había pensado en recogerse el cabello pero ya no había tiempo.

En un tiempo record llegó hasta la entrada del complejo Hyuuga, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo.

—¡Pe-perdón por la tardanza! —Sasuke estaba ahí con los brazos cruzados, llevaba un pantalón de combate negro y una playera azul con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, al verla frunció mucho el ceño, casi como cuando estaba enojado. Naruto traía pantalones negros y una llamativa chamarra naranja, al verla se sonrojó entero y balbuceó un par de palabras que no se entendieron. Confundida Hinata se detuvo frente a ellos y los vio alternadamente sin saber qué ocurría.

—¿Está lista? —Para su desconcierto Itachi le tendió una mano, con un parpadeo Hinata se sujetó tímidamente de él y su capitán tiró de ella para que echara a andar, desde que eran niños que no los guiaba a ningún lado tomados de la mano, ¿o es que acaso aun eran niños?, Hinata no estaba muy segura, giró a ver a Sasuke que caminaba detrás de ellos para ver si encontraba la respuesta en sus ojos, pero Sasuke parecía seguir enojado, a lo mejor se había molestado porque Itachi no le había ofrecido la mano también a él.

—Es normal sentirse nerviosos. —Itachi habló amablemente—. Pero si se concentran en su combate todo saldrá bien.

—No estamos nerviosos dattebayo. —Naruto pareció recuperar su aplomo de siempre y corrió hasta estar al otro lado de Hinata.

—Eso es porque ni siquiera tienes cerebro para sentirte nervioso. —Sasuke habló con sequedad, Itachi lo miró de reojo, antes de salir de su casa su padre le había dicho a Sasuke que la derrota no estaba permitida bajo ningún concepto. Era una gran carga para un niño.

—En el examen para Chunnin lo importante no es ganar o perder. —Itachi adelantó una mano y con aparente desinterés Sasuke se sujetó a ella, aunque Itachi notó de reojo que su rostro reflejaba cierto alivio—. Como su capitán lo único que espero es que me muestren su avance, solo eso.

—¡No lo defraudaremos Itachi-taichou! —Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa enorme, mientras se pasaba ambas manos tras la nuca. Itachi tuvo una breve sonrisa de vuelta, en los momentos difíciles siempre podía confiar en Naruto.

—Sé que no lo harán. —A lo lejos empezaron a vislumbrar el domo de combates y con un suspiro Sasuke soltó la mano de Itachi, quizás calculando que su imagen no se vería del todo bien colgándose de esa manera de su hermano. Que curiosos eran los niños, Itachi ya sabía que dentro de poco no podría volver a tomar a Naruto y a Sasuke de la mano o en brazos, sin embargo por su situación femenina Hinata no sufría el mismo inconveniente. De reojo giró a verla. Era tan hermosa como una muñeca, aquella ropa la hacía lucir elegante, la imagen misma de un clan clásico como lo era el Hyuuga.

Parecía que Hiashi Hyuuga había querido decir "vean a mi heredera" y lo había logrado con creces. Aun seguía siendo una niña, eso era obvio en su rostro de connotaciones redondeadas, pero su cuerpo era muy estético y el contraste con su cabello negro era favorecedor.

Itachi sintió el deseo de suspirar.

Lo cierto es que no estaba acompañando a su equipo hasta el domo de combate por simple amabilidad, los concursantes de la última etapa del torneo para Chunnin solían ser víctimas de emboscadas, ataques e incluso intentos de asesinato, demasiado dinero se movía en torno a las apuestas. Al llevar a Hinata de la mano dejaba muy claro el riesgo al que se exponían al intentar atacarla.

—Los concursantes se encontraran en un área donde pueden ver los combates. —Itachi les indicó al tiempo que se acercaban a su destino—. Pero se encontraran solos. Yo estaré con el resto de los maestros y no podré intervenir a menos que sea para parar el combate en cuyo caso ustedes serían descalificados. —Itachi miró a lo alto del domo—. Confío en que eso no sucederá. —Conforme se acercaban había cada vez más gente, el lugar estaba lleno a tope. Itachi los hizo entrar por una puerta solo para concursantes y les indicó como subir hasta su lugar. Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto subieron unas escaleras empinadas y finalmente llegaron al sitio de espera.

Era un espectáculo caótico.

El equipo de la Arena estaba en la orilla, sin aparente interés en lo que estaba por venir. Chouji comía papitas a una velocidad escalofriante mientras sudaba, a su lado Kiba lo regañaba y Shino parecía indiferente. Sakura estaba nerviosa, entrecruzaba los dedos y volvía a soltarlos estirando los brazos, Ino a su lado veía a la multitud con los labios apretados, Shikamaru estaba tendido en medio musitando que quería que todo acabara. Neji estaba sentado en una banca con rostro estoico, casi como una piedra, había un chico de la Niebla que estaba tieso como un palo, una chica con dos chongos cruzada de brazos y Lee que hacía flexiones como si a esas alturas sirviera de algo.

—Uh… —Ino fue la primera en verlos, al instante sonrió y agitó una mano en su dirección—. Solo faltaban ustedes, faltan quince minutos para que empiece el primer duelo.

—Problemático. —Shikamaru metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos—. Con ustedes las probabilidades de morir aumentan.

—No hables de morir. —Sakura gruñó. Hinata intentó pasar desapercibida y se sentó sobre la banca, alejada lo más posible de Neji, al instante Naruto se dejó caer a su lado sonriendo y haciendo apuestas sobre los emparejamientos, Sasuke se sentó del otro lado con un suspiro.

—¡Gaara, ojala podamos pelear! —Naruto debía ser el único ingenuo en ese lugar que quería enfrentarse con el pelirrojo.

—Al final los más fuertes terminaran enfrentándose. —Kiba se cruzó de brazos fanfarrón.

—No necesariamente. —Shikamaru se recargó en la barra—. Este formato de combate también tiene mucho de suerte, si dos personas débiles se enfrentan en el primer combate una de ellas pasara, de igual manera, si dos fuertes se enfrentan en el primer combate uno de ellos quedara descalificado. —Shikamaru echó la cabeza para atrás—. Lo mejor es no correr riesgos y perder en el primer combate.

—No eres nada ambicioso. —Kiba lo regañó, pero antes de que alguien pudiera replicar el presentador anunció que el torneo estaba por comenzar, cosa que terminó por ser una mentira porque hizo una larga presentación acerca de los invitados especiales, los Kages, los feudales… cuando por fin anunciaron el primer combate ya había pasado cerca de media hora.

Pusieron un tablón electrónico y lo encendieron, todos los chicos observaron con aprehensión como sus nombres iban pasando con rapidez hasta que el tablón se detuvo de súbito.

Primer combate.

Naruto Uzumaki Vs Kiba Inuzuka

—Je. —Pese a todo Kiba intentó lucir seguro—. Desde el principio un pez grande.

—Trata de que no te mate. —Chouji le puso una mano aun sucia de aceite de papas sobre el hombro.

—¡Puaj! —Kiba lo arrojó de un manotazo y bajó gruñendo las escaleras para la arena de combate.

—Acuérdate lo que dijo Itachi-taichou. —Sasuke se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Naruto—. Y recuerda que seguro va a usar el perrito para atacarte.

—Ya sé. —Naruto soltó el aire de sus pulmones, Itachi les había explicado lo que sabía de ciertos clanes, los Inuzuka atacaban con sus perros.

—Uh… —Hinata lo sujetó de un brazo, Naruto la observó con sorpresa—. Su-suerte.

—Sí. —El rubio le guiñó un ojo, Hinata se sonrojó.

—Y si puedes… no lastimes mucho al perrito…

—Deberías preocuparte por Kiba. —Sasuke rodó los ojos y luego tanto él como Hinata le dieron una palmada a Naruto en la espalda, el rubio saltó desde lo alto de donde estaban a la zona de duelo. El público tuvo una exclamación. Ese idiota, llamando la atención allá donde fuera.

Un Chunnin ojeroso les dijo las reglas, si su vida estaba en peligro detendría el combate, fuera de eso prácticamente todo era válido, ganaba el que derrotara a su enemigo, situación que sucedería cuando el otro no pudiera seguir el combate o se rindiera.

—¡Inicien! —Enseguida Naruto puso una posición de combate y esperó, eso les había dicho Itachi, que calibraran la fuerza de su enemigo y luego pensaran como derrotarlo rápido, ¡ah!, y sin herir al perrito, Hinata había dicho que sin herir al perrito.

—¡¿Listo Akamaru?! —Kiba se inclinó hasta que sus manos rozaron el suelo, el perrito parecía igual de amenazante, como si los dos fueran animales, a Naruto le dio algo de gracia—. ¡Ahora! —Amo y dueño se lanzaron en un ataque combinado. Naruto esquivo con taijutsu a Kiba, con el perrito simplemente cambio la trayectoria de su cuerpo para que no le diera. Tanto Kiba como el perrito patinaron por el suelo, pero Kiba no pareció amilanado, en lugar de eso respiró hondo y sacó una píldora de su bolsillo, la arrojó en el aire y el perrito se la tragó, para sorpresa de Naruto el animal cambió y se volvió rojo, además ya no parecía tan tierno.

Nuevamente volvieron a atacar, eran bastante rápidos, pero Sasuke lo era mucho más en los entrenamientos, Naruto no tuvo problemas en bloquear a Kiba y esquivar a Akamaru. A lo mejor es que ese era todo el poder de Kiba y ya tenía que pensar en la manera de derrotarlo con facilidad.

—Oye, —por si las dudas decidió advertirlo—, no me vas a ganar así.

—Lo sé. —Kiba respiró agitado, pero aun no parecía darse por vencido, apretó las manos y luego hizo un sello raro—. ¡Jujin Bunshin! —Para el espanto de Naruto el perrito se transformó en otro Kiba—. ¡Jutsu cuatro patas! —Y luego Kiba adquirió el mismo rostro violento que tenía el perrito, ya no sabía quién era quien, ¿ahora como iba a hacer para no lastimar al perrito?

Kiba (o el perrito no estaba seguro) se subió sobre el otro Kiba y entonces Naruto lo sintió… el peligro…

—¡Gatsuga! —Ambos, perro y dueño, se transformaron en un torbellino, Naruto saltó esquivándolo apenas.

—¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! —En el aire apareció otro Naruto, acumulando chakra, formando a toda prisa su ataque, el Gatsuga de Kiba chocó en una esquina como si no pudiera controlarse del todo y luego dio una vuelta para volver a dirigirse hacia Naruto.

Sabía que podía esquivarlo, podía esquivar aquella técnica las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que el dueño y el perro se cansaran, pero Itachi-taichou había dicho que acabaran rápido.

—¡Rasengan! —Calculó que un rasengan de una versión mediana no haría demasiado daño y lo estrelló contra aquel vértice que se dirigía hacia él.

Fuerte, rápido, brutal.

El torbellino se deshizo, dos Kibas salieron volando, ambos se estrellaron en la pared, hubo un crujido, como de huesos estrellándose, uno de los Kiba se convirtió en perrito y cayó desvanecido. El Chunnin avanzó hasta Kiba y le sujetó una mano, luego se puso de pie.

—Kiba Inuzuka no puede continuar. —El réferi anunció—. Naruto Uzumaki gana este combate. —La multitud rugió, pero Naruto corrió hacia el perrito y lo alzó en brazos, ¿se había equivocado con la intensidad del rasengan?, Hinata iba a llorar.

—Ey… —Con cuidado meneó al perrito el cual gimoteó y abrió lentamente los ojos—. ¿Estás bien? —Parecía estarlo, aunque un poco aturdido, Naruto lo dejó ahuecarse en sus brazos y caminó hasta Kiba—. ¿Tú también estas bien?

—Sí. —Kiba se sobó la cabeza, la capucha le había caído a la espalda y Naruto se dijo con sorpresa que se parecía un poco a él, solo que en versión castaña—. Sí que podía continuar. —Kiba gruñó—. Además había aprendido una técnica nueva y ni siquiera pude usarla. —Sonaba desdichado.

—Puedes mostrármela después. —Naruto lo jaló del brazo para ponerlo de pie, Kiba se tambaleó y lo sujetó del hombro para estabilizarse.

—Eres buen tipo.

—Sí, tu también. —Ambos salieron lentamente de la arena de combate. Hinata los vio salir con las manos entrecruzadas. Se había asustado con las técnicas de Kiba, eran muy violentas, aun así parecía un buen chico.

—El que gane del combate siguiente se enfrenta al dobe. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos a un lado. Solo hasta entonces Hinata se recordó mirar el tablero electrónico, los demás presentes lo hicieron también.

Segundo combate.

Shikamaru Nara Vs Temari No Sabaku

Temari no dijo nada, abrió su abanico y bajó de un salto hasta la arena de combate dejando claro su nivel de pelea. Shikamaru soltó un suspiro tremendo.

—Encima una mujer.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de las mujeres? —Sakura le enseñó un puño—. Si la desprecias por ser mujer barrera el piso contigo.

—Solo esfuérzate, ¿sí? —Ino en cambio le masajeó los hombros. Shikamaru volvió a suspirar, les hizo un gesto vago a sus compañeras con la mano y bajó lentamente las escaleras, casi como si le doliera.

—El dobe va contra Temari. —Sasuke sentenció.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Hinata preguntó curiosa.

—Él ya dijo que perdería. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos—. Deberíamos ver éste combate para decirle al dobe cuáles son las técnicas de ella.

—De acuerdo. —Hinata asintió con la cabeza, el combate había empezado y parecía que la inspiración de Shikamaru era cercana a cero. Aun así usó una técnica muy llamativa con sombras, por desgracia parecía tener cierto rango de alcance.

Gaara se sentó del otro lado de Hinata, a una distancia prudente, a pesar de eso Sasuke mostró su desacuerdo alzando mucho la barbilla.

—He escuchado que los Nara pueden controlarte con esa sombra. —Gaara habló con sequedad.

—Sí. —Hinata giró hacía él viendo que Sasuke no tenía intención de dirigirle la palabra. Abajo Temari había arrojado un ataque de viento y Shikamaru había huido hasta lo alto de un árbol. Sakura e Ino hacían bromas nerviosas sobre lo cobarde que era, pero ambas lucían preocupadas.

—No sé por qué mi hermana no ha tumbado el árbol. —Gaara musitó pensativo—. Seguro puede hacerlo.

—Es porque no puede acercarse más. —Kankuro se sentó junto a Gaara—. Sus ataques funcionan a mediana distancia. —Hinata se aseguró de guardar esa información, mediana distancia, Naruto peleaba a corta distancia en su mayoría.

El combate empezó a alargarse y un montón de nubes cubrieron el cielo, no era una pelea demasiado llamativa.

Sasuke empezó a tamborilear en su rodilla, signo de que estaba empezando a irritarse, cuando, así, de la nada, Shikamaru usó la sombra de una nube y atrapó a Temari.

—¿Qué está pasando? —En ese momento Naruto entró como una tromba—. Acompañé a Kiba a enfermería, por eso me tarde, ¡dattebayo!

—¡Tú próximo contrincante va a ser Shikamaru-kun! —Lee gritó con felicidad.

—¿En serio? —Naruto corrió hasta la barra para ver, pero justo en ese momento Shikamaru hizo que Temari levantara la mano y ante la sorpresa de todos se rindió.

—¡Ese vago! —Sakura e Ino chillaron con el cabello erizado.

—Uh… —Lee pareció confundido—. Creo que va a ser con Temari-san entonces.

—¿Con tu hermana? —Naruto giró a ver a Gaara, luego vio a Hinata y luego, así como así, se sentó en medio de los dos, en un espacio tan pequeño que rozó con el hombro de ambos.

—Uh… —Hinata giró a verlo con un sonrojo, Gaara lució confundido, ninguno se movió y el tablón electrónico volvió a activarse.

Tercer combate

Sasuke Uchiha Vs Ino Yamanaka

—Voy yo. —Sasuke se puso de pie, al instante Naruto y Hinata lo siguieron por instinto y el sonrío de medio lado—. Ustedes deben esperarme aquí, ¿saben? —Al darse cuenta de su error Hinata dio un parpadeo, Naruto en cambio le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Ni se te ocurra lastimar a Ino-chan. —Lo sacudió un poco—. Tienes que hacer como Shikamaru y no lastimarla.

—Shikamaru perdió, bruto. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, Naruto se echó a reír, de reojo Hinata observó a Ino que se había puesto pálida pero de alguna manera había recuperado el aplomo.

—Nuestro equipo no tiene nada de suerte, ¿no? —Y de alguna manera sonó graciosa al decirlo.

—No. —Sakura la miró a los ojos—. Nada de suerte. —Ino caminó delante de ella, con el paso orgulloso de siempre, en el último instante Sakura sujetó con dos dedos los dedos de ella, apenas un agarre minúsculo, un apretoncito, y luego se soltaron. Hinata se dio cuenta en ese pequeño gesto que en realidad eran buenas amigas.

—Sasuke-kun, no vayas a matarme. —Coqueta Ino le guiñó un ojo mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras.

—No hagas nada para que tenga que matarte. —Sasuke contestó en respuesta, Ino se río. En el último instante Hinata pensó en decirle alguna palabra de ánimo a Sasuke, pero seguro él se enojaría si se lo gritaba, además a lo mejor y se molestaba si le daba ánimos por pelear contra una chica.

Es decir, ella también era una chica y Sasuke entrenaba todos los días con ella, pero… la mente de Hinata quedó en blanco, ¿pero qué?, ¿qué la diferenciaba de Ino que también era una chica?, ¿acaso la estaba viendo en menos?, se sintió culpable de semejante pensamiento, Itachi-taichou les había dicho que no subestimaran a sus oponentes.

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan. —Naruto sonrió pegándose a la barra—. Sasuke no va a lastimar a Ino-chan. —Pero Hinata no estaba tan segura, Sasuke nunca había hecho diferencia cuando peleaba contra ella o contra Naruto, cuando hacían taijutsu, por ejemplo, Hinata había notado que Naruto se cuidaba de no lastimarla, incluso prefería salir herido antes que hacerle daño.

"No te preocupes Hinata-chan, yo sano rápido"

Sasuke en cambio atacaba con todo y siempre parecía exigir de ella el mismo nivel que él le entregaba.

Nerviosa entrelazó los dedos. Pudiera ser que Ino realmente corriera peligro.

Ajeno a los debates mentales de sus compañeros Sasuke se colocó frente a Ino mientras el Chunnin les daba las reglas. Itachi había dicho que la técnica de los Yamanaka era el control mental, pero que necesitaban a los Nara para que su técnica estuviera completa, sola Ino Yamanaka no podía jugar su mejor carta.

¿Cómo lo atacaría?, ¿taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu?, nada en ella parecía ser peligroso.

—¡Inicien! —Apenas se hizo el anuncio Ino saltó hacía atrás y lanzó un kunai, Sasuke lo desvió sin problemas y caminó hacia ella, Ino lanzó shurikens, Sasuke los desvió con un kunai, con un solo brazo, sin dejar de caminar en línea recta, Ino retrocedió más, nueva tanda de kunais, ahora shurikens, Sasuke siguió caminando, como una presencia negra que no podía detenerse. Asustada Ino hizo un clon, Sasuke lo derribó de un golpe. La rubia terminó contra la pared, aterrada, Sasuke siguió avanzando, con el kunai en la mano y una determinación férrea en sus ojos oscuros.

—E-espera… —Temblorosa Ino adelantó ambas manos al frente—. Te-tengo miedo.

—Ríndete. —Sasuke se detuvo.

—N-no me hagas daño. —Sus ojos celestes estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus manos estaban extendidas al frente como si así pudiera protegerse de él.

—Ríndete. —Sasuke pronunció con sequedad, estaba ganando demasiado fácil ese combate y no había ningún mérito en su actuación, su padre no estaría satisfecho. Con fastidio chasqueó la lengua.

—Po-por favor… —Ino ya estaba llorando, realmente era patética, Sasuke bajó lentamente el kunai molesto por enfrentarse a un oponente tan… Y entonces, como si se tratara de un golpe notó que realmente Ino no tenía las manos al frente para protegerse de él, sus pulgares se estaban tocando al igual que sus índices, estaba formando un círculo con sus manos.

—¡ _Shintensin no jutsu! —_ Ino gritó, Sasuke intentó moverse, saltar, esquivarlo, pero era demasiado tarde, había bajado sus defensas ante sus lágrimas, el jutsu lo golpeó, sintió como si su consciencia fuera obligada a dormirse, sintió como Ino se hacía del control de su mente. Adelante el cuerpo de Ino cayó inerte, como un costal de papas.

No.

Nadie se metía en la mente de Sasuke Uchiha.

Había sido un tonto al dejarse atrapar con semejante técnica, sí, se había ablandado con sus lágrimas porque era terriblemente inusual que viera lágrimas, no desde que habían entrado a Raíz. Hinata era una chica pero nunca lloraba, se lo habían enseñado bien.

De acuerdo, quizás Ino le había ganado esta, pero no se había pasado semanas entrenando su mente con Hinata en vano.

Le iba a mostrar a Ino Yamanaka lo que era el verdadero horror.

… **..**

Kakashi nunca había estado de ese lado, del lado de los instructores. En las pocas ocasiones que a Konoha le había tocado ser la aldea anfitriona Kakashi había sido un activo más de ANBU, rodeando al Hokage, vigilando la seguridad, haciendo cualquier trabajo que competía a un ninja de alto rango.

Ahora estaba ahí, tamborileando con los dedos sobre su codo. Por lo menos no era el más nervioso. Kurenai estaba sentada muy cerca de la barra, cruzaba las piernas, las descruzaba, se echaba el cabello hacía atrás y mordía sus labios. El sensei de la Arena parecía una piedra y si acaso había fruncido un poco el ceño cuando Temari había estado a punto de perder, el sensei de la Niebla se debatía haciendo procesos mentales preguntándose con quien le tocaría pelear a su alumno, Gai estaba —felizmente— tan ruidoso como siempre e Itachi estaba parado recargado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados y la mirada atenta.

Bueno, Shikamaru había perdido, pero no se le podía considerar una perdida a un combate planeado de aquella brillante manera, secretamente Kakashi estaba complacido con su desempeño, después de todo, con lo muy desganado que se encontraba antes del enfrentamiento no le habría sorprendido que simplemente se diera por vencido antes de iniciar.

Sí, Shikamaru había tenido un buen encuentro, sin lastimarse incluso cuando iba contra alguien que lo superaba por mucho en fuerza física.

Pero justo cuando creía que podía respirar había tocado el turno de Ino. Ino que iba contra Sasuke Uchiha.

Los peores cuatro contrincantes de ese torneo eran sin lugar a dudas Sabaku No Gaara, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Hyuuga Hinata, de Hinata y Naruto se podía esperar que se contuvieran o demostraran compasión, pero no de los dos restantes. Kakashi le había dejado muy claro a su equipo que si no era posible ganar se rindieran.

—Siempre habrá otros torneos, no me interesa que se lastimen gravemente. —Sí, no era la clase de charla inspiradora que se daba antes de un examen, pero su equipo, aunque bueno, no podía compararse con el Equipo Cuervo, no podían enfrentarse individualmente contra Sabaku No Gaara, solo era sentido común.

El enfrentamiento no parecía haber iniciado bien, por todo el estadio se escuchaban chillidos de congoja por "la pobre niña", "paren el combate", "la va a matar", "es tan bonita", pero Ino no solo era una cara bonita, Ino no solo era dorado cabello brillante, Kakashi también había caído en ese error antes, el error de subestimarla, Ino no lloraría, jamás lloraría ante un contrincante, si lo estaba haciendo era por una razón.

"—¡ _Shintensin no jutsu!" —_ Ino gritó, al instante su cuerpo cayó al suelo, de una manera un tanto dolorosa ahora que no estaba ahí Shikamaru para sostenerla, al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Sasuke perdió fuerza, sus dos manos colgaron inertes y bajó la cabeza de tal manera que no se podía ver su mirada.

Lo había hecho, Ino había logrado el cambio de mente y cuerpo con efectividad, había engañado a Sasuke y sin embargo… Kakashi miró de reojo a Itachi, no parecía nervioso, no parecía estresado, no parecía preocupado. Y Kakashi lo supo, lo que pasaría a continuación.

Sasuke empezó a gritar, no, no era Sasuke, era Ino, gritos horribles, unos gritos que helaron de pánico a todo el estadio.

—¡Ahh! —Sasuke (Ino en realidad) se llevó las manos a la negra cabellera, como queriéndose arrancar el pelo, como intentando escapar de su mente. Genjutsu, y no cualquiera, Sasuke estaba furioso de haber sigo engañado.

Ino volvió a su cuerpo, aun gritaba, retorciendo sus manos, Sasuke, sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a la piedad, sus ojos brillaron cuando tomó un kunai en sus manos y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Suficiente. —Kakashi no lo pensó, antes de siquiera procesarlo ya estaba de pie frente a Ino en el campo de batalla—. Interrumpo el combate.

—¡Debido a una orden de su instructor Jounnin el combate se detiene!, ¡Sasuke Uchiha es el ganador! —El Chunnin supervisor anunció. Sasuke se dio la vuelta, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se fue dentro de un silencio sepulcral. Kakashi también dio media vuelta, Ino seguía arrodillada, enormes lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas mientras se tapaba las orejas.

—Solo fue un genjutsu. —Kakashi le puso una mano sobre el hombro, pero ella no reacciono—. Les enseñe como escapar de genjutsu, ¿cierto?

—No, no, no, no… —Ino musitó despacio y Kakashi notó con alarma que seguía encerrada en el genjutsu de Sasuke, esto no era tan sencillo como intentar disipar el genjutsu, Ino había entrado a la mente de Sasuke y él la había destrozado dentro.

—Necesito apoyo médico. —Kakashi tomó a Ino en brazos, la niña seguía temblando y llorando, su padre, Inoichi, se levantó de las gradas y corrió en dirección al centro de atención médica. Kakashi caminó con paso rápido, de reojo observó a Itachi, no se había movido, ni siquiera un musculo, y sus ojos no demostraban nada. A veces uno lo olvidaba, lo olvidaba cuando esos niños sonreían y hacían bromas, pero Uchiha Itachi había criado a tres monstruos y era de necios no recordarlo.

 **...**

—¿Qué le hizo? —Desde la barra de participantes Gaara observó como Kakashi sacaba a Ino con gesto serio.

—Genjutsu. —Sakura musitó con amargura.

—Esos gritos eran horrendos. —La chica de los moños se abrazó con cautela un brazo, Hinata la miró de reojo, había escuchado que se llamaba Tenten y era compañera de Lee.

—Pero estará bien. —Restándole importancia al asunto Naruto se pasó las manos tras la nuca—. Una vez Sasuke me hizo creer que me sacaba las uñas con agujas, pero me dormí y lo olvidé, ¡dattebayo! —Aquello en lugar de tranquilizarlos pareció horrorizar a todos los presentes.

—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es ese? —Sakura musitó sin fuerza. Hinata quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa que lograra explicar el comportamiento de Sasuke, pero no encontró nada que decir, seguramente su compañero había atacado a Ino con toda la fuerza y el horror que tenía y era una fortuna que Ino se hubiera retirado en tan poco tiempo antes de sufrir más daño.

—El tablón volvió a activarse. —Lee señaló el marcador que volvía a pasar rápidamente el nombre de los que quedaban, aunque el ambiente se había enrarecido.

 _Cuarto combate_

 _Aburame Shino Vs Sabaku No Kankuro_

—Mi turno. —Kankuro se levantó pesadamente, llevaba un bulto grande en la espalda, Gaara apenas asintió con la cabeza cuando su hermano inició el largo descenso de las escaleras.

Shino simplemente se acomodó las gafas y metiendo las manos en ambos bolsillos caminó a las escaleras, pareció que Chouji fuera a decirle algo o animarlo, pero al final solo se metió un montón de papas a la boca.

—¡Animo Shino-kun! —Parecía que el único con ánimos luego del combate anterior era Lee—. ¡Que arda tu llama de la juventud!

Hinata se acercó a la barra para ver mejor, el que ganara de ese combate iba contra Sasuke, aunque —ya que no estaba herido y seguramente no iría a enfermería a ver cómo estaba Ino— probablemente su compañero volvería pronto.

—¿Qué técnicas usa tu hermano? —Naruto se sentó junto a Gaara y balanceó los pies en el aire.

—Marionetas. —Gaara acotó ceñudo.

—¿Juguetes?

—Marionetas asesinas.

—No entiendo. —En ese momento Hinata tampoco lo entendió, pero luego fue claro, Kankuro usaba marionetas que controlaba con hilos como un cruel y maligno titiritero, Shino en cambio usaba insectos, enjambres de insectos que drenaban el chakra poco a poco, ambas eran técnicas muy oscuras. Sasuke llegó a tiempo de ver la mayor parte del combate y al final pareció decidir que serían un contrincante aceptable, cualquiera de los dos. El público en cambio parecía fascinado y asqueado por el espectáculo que ambos jóvenes presentaban.

Hinata recordó a Shino diciendo que a Sakura y a Ino no les gustaban sus insectos, bueno, había algo de tétrico cada que Shino levantaba los brazos y oleadas de insectos negros se desprendían de debajo de sus mangas.

El combate empezó a alargarse, la marioneta había atacado varias veces a Shino y el joven estaba herido, pero Kankuro lucía más cansado, los insectos lo estaban drenando diligentemente.

Finalmente Kankuro cayó de rodillas y el Chunnin a cargo anunció que Shino era el ganador, Gaara simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera demasiado malo que su hermano hubiera perdido.

—Sasuke, —Naruto exclamó con retintín—, ¿cómo vas a vencer esos insectos?

—Pulverizándolos. —Y no parecía que estuviera bromeando. Chouji simplemente se dedicó a comer sus papas más rápido.

—¡El tablero! —Tenten anunció con un grito y todos voltearon a ver como los nombres se iban sucediendo uno tras otro.

—¡Por favor que salga yo, por favor que salga yo, por favor que salga yo! —Lee frotó las palmas de sus manos la una contra la otra en actitud de rezo.

—Estás loco. —Chouji lo miró horrorizado—. Aún quedan dos monstruos aquí. —Hinata se dio cuenta con infinita vergüenza que se referían a Gaara y a ella misma, sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían.

—¡Los contrincantes fuertes hacen mejores combates, yosh! —En los ojos de Lee brilló algo parecido al fuego.

 _Quinto combate_

 _Rock Lee Vs Sabaku No Gaara_

—¡Te lo dije!, —Chouji chilló—, ¡te dije que aún quedaban monstruos!

—¡Yosh! —Pero Lee no estaba poniendo atención, se encontraba tan encendido que daba un poco de miedo.

—Es mi turno. —Gaara se levantó con elegancia de su asiento y caminó a las escaleras.

—¡No vayas a excederte! —Naruto le gritó a modo de despedida. Lee lo siguió lanzando patadas y puñetazos al aire mientras Tenten le gritaba que tuviera suerte. Ambos bajaron al estadio y finalmente se pararon uno frente al otro en el campo de batalla, Lee se colocó bien recto, una mano al frente y otra tras la cintura.

—Es un honor luchar tan pronto contra ti. —Lee declaró solemne, Gaara asintió brevemente con la cabeza, aun no era bueno sociabilizando ni diciendo las palabras correctas en el momento correcto, sus hermanos hacían un trabajo descomunal intentando que fuera "diplomáticamente adecuado" y la mayoría de las veces le pedían que mejor se quedara callado.

—Bien entonces, —el Chunnin anunció con su voz pastosa—, el quinto combate, inicien. —Gaara no se movió, la tapa de su calabaza de arena salió botada y la arena se deslizó lentamente alrededor de él, Lee se fue al frente, en ataque directo.

—¡Konoha sempu! —Llevó a cabo una patada muy vistosa, Hinata incluso se inclinó ligeramente en la barra para verla mejor, sin embargo fue bloqueada por la arena de Gaara. Otra patada, un golpe, cambio de guardia, bloqueo, bloqueo, bloqueo. La arena de Gaara se interponía cada que intentaba un nuevo ataque.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, claro que recordaba la defensa absoluta de arena de Gaara, aun recordaba la humillación que había sido en su tiempo no haberle causado ni un rasguño, pero eso cambiaría, esta vez cuando se enfrentara a Gaara las cosas serían diferentes.

—¿Por qué Lee-san solo usa taijutsu? —Sakura apretó las manos contra la barra—. Este no es el momento de hacerlo, debería intentar con ninjutsu o genjutsu.

—Use lo que use dará igual. —Temari avanzó hasta el frente y todos dieron un bote, no la habían visto acercarse—. Gaara puede bloquear lo que sea.

—Lee solo puede usar taijutsu. —Tenten musitó, todos la vieron con sorpresa—. Pero eso es todo lo que necesita. —La joven enrojeció, a Hinata le pareció que defendía a su compañero con todo su corazón—. ¡Lee no será vencido!

—¿No? —Neji preguntó con burla, era la primera vez que hablaba en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

—¡No! —Tenten apretó los puños, pero Neji pasó de prestarle atención. Abajo Lee intentaba, intentaba, volvía a intentar, pero Gaara ni siquiera necesitaba moverse, estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados mientras la arena lo defendía, no había intentado atacar, seguramente esperaba que su contrincante se cansara.

Finalmente Lee dio varias vueltas en el aire para alejarse de la arena y giró la mirada hacia el área de instructores, su sensei, Gai, le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de afirmación y sonrío.

—¡Le ha dado permiso de quitarse las pesas! —Tenten chilló.

—¿Las pesas? —Sakura preguntó insegura.

—Nosotros también usamos pesas cuando estábamos en el Camino de la Serpiente. —Naruto intentó recordar—. Creo… —Sasuke en cambio tenía mejor memoria, por supuesto que recordaba su entrenamiento con pesas, pero no eran, ni por asomo, la cantidad de peso que Lee llevaba encima, al deshacerse el chico de sus pesas hubo una polvareda que casi dejo ciego al estadio.

Y entonces todo cambió…

La velocidad de Lee se volvió de tal magnitud que Sasuke tuvo que activar el sharingan para seguirlo, la arena de Gaara intentaba desesperadamente contraatacar, pero en los ojos del pelirrojo era obvio que algo como aquello nunca había pasado antes.

—¡Vamos Lee!, —Tenten chilló—, ¡vamos! —Como movido por el grito de su compañera Lee dio un salto y finalmente acertó una espectacular patada hacía abajo en la cabeza de Gaara quien pareció botar con la fuerza del ataque.

—No… —Gaara cerró los ojos conteniéndose, desde aquel lejano día en el que Naruto y aquellos ninjas de Konoha habían logrado herirlo no había vuelto a ser violentado por nadie, desde aquel día la bestia dentro de él parecía doblegada a sus intenciones, pero…

— _Mátalo Gaara, lastímalo Gaara…_ —Escuchaba a la bestia susurrándole en la oreja, controlando su cabeza—. _Él intenta hacerte daño Gaara, debes matarlo_. —Naruto había dicho que no era su mamá, que era una bestia, que él también tenía una bestia dentro, el suyo era el monstruo de una cola. Ahora lo sabía.

Lee logró conectarle un puñetazo que lo hizo volar un par de metros.

— _¿Por qué te contienes Gaara?, él no se está conteniendo._ —El Shukaku le susurraba, lo incitaba, Gaara se llevó las manos a la roja cabellera al tiempo que de su rostro caían pedazos de arena, frente a él Lee soltó un jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no lo había dañado debido a que había estado siendo protegido por una armadura de arena.

No, no podía escuchar al Shukaku, sus hermanos estarían tristes, Naruto y Hinata estarían tristes y Sasuke lo odiaría aún más.

— _Odio Gaara, ellos te odian._ —El Shukaku aulló dentro de él, por eso no fue consciente de que Lee preparaba una nueva técnica, no fue consciente de que corría en círculos alrededor de él, círculos cada vez más rápidos. No se dio cuenta que desde arriba Naruto y Temari le gritaban algo, solo escuchó un grito, un alarido que hablaba de guerra.

—¡Loto frontal! —Una patada se estrelló en su barbilla desde abajo mandándolo por los aires, luego hubieron patadas consecutivas, sobre su estómago, sobre su pecho, con cada patada se elevaba más en el cielo, la arena intentaba desesperadamente alcanzarlo, pero Lee era más rápido. Por un breve momento Lee cerró los ojos debido al dolor y Gaara, aun aturdido, cambió su cuerpo por un clon de arena. Lee envolvió al clon en vendas, lo sujetó por atrás y lo obligó a dar vueltas en picada, como un tornado.

Gaara sintió el agudo dolor de su cabeza al estrellarse contra el suelo, lo sintió en aquel clon que quedaba estático y deshecho en el suelo, un clon que había podido ser él mismo.

Aquella había sido una técnica de asesinato, no había piedad, no había consideraciones en esa técnica, ese tal Rock Lee había intentado matarlo.

Bien.

Hablando de matar no había alguien que pudiera ganarle a Sabaku No Gaara.

Los granos de arena se juntaron dándole forma a su cuerpo, sintió que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa que ya había olvidado, la sonrisa que ansiaba sangre.

— _Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo. —_ Levantó su mano y lo atacó, la arena lo golpeó, lo arrojó, lo impactó, como un gato jugando con un ratón, como había sido en los viejos tiempos cuando solo se amaba a sí mismo.

Sus hermanos se lo decían, había ocasiones en que era necesario matar, aquel Rock Lee había intentado, con todas sus fuerzas, matarlo. Iba a regresarle la gentileza e iba a disfrutarlo.

Lee gritó cuando lo aplastó con la arena contra el piso, no aun, quería verlo sufrir, quería verlo llorar.

—¡Lee-san!

—¡Lee! —A lo lejos un par de chicas gritaron, pero Gaara no era consciente de eso. Lee en cambio sí que las había escuchado, aquel era un grito de su amada Sakura-san, también un grito de su compañera de equipo, la persona que lo había visto entrenar sin descanso, arriba, en el área de maestros Gai-sensei lo veía con completa confianza y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron su maestro dio un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Se lo estaba permitiendo, lo estaba dejando realizar el loto inverso.

Lee sonrío, una sonrisa fracturada. A toda velocidad intentó recordar las ocho puertas.

Primera puerta, la puerta de apertura que le había dejado hacer el Loto.

Segunda puerta, la puerta de la energía. La activó con un esfuerzo descomunal pero su velocidad volvió a él como por arte de magia.

Tercera puerta, la puerta de la vida que lograba que el usuario pusiera en marcha el loto inverso.

Cuarta puerta, la puerta de la herida, donde toda la sangre quedaba atrás.

Quinta puerta, la puerta de la clausura, donde estaba actualmente su límite. Las siguientes eran la puerta de la visión, la del miedo y la de la muerte, algún día serían suyas, algún día… Pero hoy todos los ojos estaban sobre él, hoy debía demostrarle al mundo que el trabajo duro podía convertir a un simple chico en un genio, hoy debía gritar de lo que era capaz con solo taijutsu, hoy el chico apestado del salón sería un héroe, uno verdadero.

Cerrando los ojos colocó los brazos al frente formando una cruz, concentrándose, sintiendo como los granos de arena de Gaara bailaban a su alrededor, inquietos, salvajes. Algo había cambiado en su contrincante en el transcurso de la pelea, algo había cambiado luego de que usara el Loto la primera vez, como si hubiera desatado a una bestia. Bien, él también podía volverse una bestia.

El aire surgió como a presión de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo, un aura azul se desato a su alrededor y su piel tornó en roja.

—¡Tercera puerta de la vida, ábrete! —Las piedras volaron a su alrededor, el público soltó un jadeo, desde lo alto del área de competidores tanto Neji como Hinata activaron su Byakugan y observaron con sorpresa como los puntos de chakra parecían abrirse en sitios específicos—. ¡Cuarta puerta de la herida, ábrete! —Lee gritó, su energía se volvió un salvaje torbellino que lo rodeó, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se saltaron.

Y fue ahí donde atacó, Gaara no pudo hacer nada contra el violento golpe que lo mando volando a las alturas, la armadura de arena lo protegió, pero Lee no se dio por vencido, uso su energía para botarlo en el aire de un lado a otro, como si el pelirrojo fuera una pelota de ping pong y él un jugador que jugara violentamente contra una pared. La arena se resquebrajó mientras los ojos de Gaara miraban a su contrincante incrédulos.

—¡Quinta puerta de la clausura, ábrete! —Y ahora el golpe final—. ¡Loto inverso! —Y Gaara lo sintió una vez más, ahora en carne propia, aquel intento de asesinato.

Cayó al suelo y aquella caída habría sido mortal de no ser porque la calabaza en su espalda se volvió arena para protegerlo y abrazarlo. Gaara quedo en el suelo, sin apenas heridas, pero con toda la armadura de arena resquebrajándose y un odio profundo que subía de su alma en lentas oleadas.

— _Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo. —_ Lee estaba a unos pasos de él y ahora que no tenía nada de energía se arrastraba en sentido contrario, como intentando huir. Gaara alargó la mano, sus ojos ardieron mientras la arena seguía firmemente sus órdenes.

— _¡Mátalo! —_ Como en el pasado, cuando lo herían, cuando lo atacaban, cuando lo intentaban matar.

La arena atrapó el brazo y la pierna izquierdas del muchacho, reptó por su pecho, atrapó el otro brazo, la otra pierna, lentamente ahogó la cabeza. Hubo un grito, ahí en la multitud, un jadeo de horror, Gaara ya estaba acostumbrado, el miedo venía atado a su nombre.

—Ataúd de arena. —Pronunció las palabras lentamente, sin prisas, su puño se cerró dedo a dedo.

—¡No Gaara! —Escuchó a su hermana, pero estaba muy lejos, muy lejos para oírla.

—¡Gaara! —Pero el grito de Naruto y de Hinata fue más claro, un grito que se coló en sus oídos y lo golpeó donde suponía que estaba su corazón, un grito alarmado, no por el chico que no volvería a respirar si no por él, un grito que no encerraba miedo si no que le marcaba el camino correcto.

Gaara gimió, no podía parar la técnica, pero sí que podía minimizarla, desvió violentamente la mano y toda la arena se concentró en la pierna del muchacho, por arriba de la rodilla.

Hubo un grito, algo parecido a un aullido y sangre, siempre había sangre cuando hacía el ataúd de arena. El muchacho cayó al suelo, ya sin moverse, en el publico alguien se vomito. Había un reguero de sangre, como si alguien hubiera abierto una fuente, la arena ahora estaba roja.

—¡Servicio médico, necesitamos servicio médico!

—Rock Lee no puede continuar, Sabaku No Gaara es el ganador… —El Chunnin vigilante parecía descompuesto, Gaara se preguntó dónde estaría la pierna, el chico ya no tenía pierna, desde arriba de la rodilla solo era un hueco sangrante, se preguntó si quizás —a pesar de sus esfuerzos— moriría desangrado. Había concentrado todo el ataúd de arena en un solo sitio por eso la pierna se había desintegrado, a lo mejor ahora estaba molida con el resto de su arena.

Un hombre llegó llorando y se llevó corriendo al chico mientras todos gritaban, se parecía mucho a él, quizás fuera su papá. Aunque el papá de Gaara no lloraría si le pasara algo. Para confirmarlo volteó arriba, su padre estaba ahí, con el resto de los Kages, pero en su rostro no se reflejaba nada, ni orgullo ni pena ni nada.

El Chunnin anunció que se suspenderían un momento los combates en lo que arreglaban el área de duelos y limpiaban. Gaara caminó a la salida, sentía sus pies pesados, alrededor la gente se apartaba con espanto de él.

Nadie parecía espantado con Lee cuando había intentado matarlo, de hecho Gaara había escuchado alaridos de admiración, ¿por qué con él las cosas eran diferentes?, a diferencia de Lee él se había controlado, en el último minuto había luchado consigo mismo para no matarlo.

— _Debiste matarlo Gaara, todos te odian de igual manera._

—No. —Aturdido sacudió ligeramente la cabeza—. No.

— _Él quería matarte, igual que todos, solo debes amarte a ti mismo Gaara._

—¡Gaara! —Y entonces alguien lo sujetó de un brazo meneándolo de un lado a otro—. Gaara, ¿estás bien? —Los ojos azules de Naruto lo observaron de frente.

—Gaara-kun. —Hinata estaba del otro lado, pareciendo preocupada.

—¿Estas bien? —Temari estaba un poco atrás—. Ya llevaron al otro chico a la enfermería y creo que lo van a pasar al hospital para operar de emergencia. —Su hermana parecía bastante tranquila—. Creo que estará bien. —Aunque no parecía muy segura de esto último.

—¡Ese chico tenía unas técnicas espectaculares, pero aguantaste muy bien Gaara! —Naruto apretó ambos puños emocionado.

—¿No te lastimo verdad? —Temari le tocó la frente retirando su cabello hacia atrás—. Me pareció ver sangre.

—Uff. —Kankuro llegó también, aunque se sujetaba el estómago y parecía débil—. Tuve que salirme de enfermería, vaya noticia que hubiéramos dado, Temari gana porque a su contrincante le dio por rendirse, yo pierdo y Gaara mata a su oponente.

—¡E-res-un-ton-to! —Temari le jaló la comisura de la boca provocando que su hermano gimiera.

—Como sea, vamos a tener un tiempo libre en lo que arreglan el estadio. —Naruto señaló atrás—. Ya han dicho quienes estarán en el sexto encuentro: Chouji y Sakura-chan. —Naruto se sonrojó un poco al decir el último nombre, Hinata lo miró de reojo y bajó los ojos decaída.

—No parece un combate muy llamativo. —Temari puso una mano sobre su cadera.

—El tuyo tampoco lo fue. —Kankuro gruñó y esta vez Temari le pellizco un cachete. Gaara observó todo, la manera en que ellos intentaban minimizar los daños, hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada, cierto, antes había estado solo, pero ahora cuatro personas estaban ahí por él, cuatro personas iban a pesar de que estaban heridas, a pesar de que su enfrentamiento aún no se decidía, a pesar de que quisieran ver la batalla siguiente. Cuatro personas que a pesar de todo no le tenían miedo.

—Gracias… —Musito tan despacio que nadie lo escuchó, pero la voz de Shukaku lentamente se apagó dentro de él.

Naruto sugirió que fueran por unas bebidas así que se dirigieron hacía la máquina, Kankuro parecía decaído de que le tocara un regaño de su padre y mientras su hermano se quejaba desconsolado a Gaara se le fue olvidando aquella sangre que nuevamente había hecho estallar durante el combate. O quizás es que siempre había sido así, quizás es que nunca le había quedado sentimiento de culpa, no recordaba cómo había sido antes —antes de Naruto, es decir.

—¿Qué te parece si ganas el torneo Gaara, eh?, a lo mejor así se le olvida pegarme la bronca. —Kankuro preguntó esperanzado.

—Te reñirá de todas maneras. —Temari sorbió un poco de soda—. Nunca se le olvida.

—A lo mejor me regaña menos. —Kankuro suspiró. Hinata giró la mirada arriba, tenía que volver, su combate podía ser el siguiente.

—¿Quieres regresar? —Gaara preguntó, era bastante observador, aquello le había servido antes, cuando todos querían matarlo. Antes, que lejano sonaba…

—Sí. —Hinata contestó despacio.

—Te acompaño. —El pelirrojo dio un par de pasos, pero al instante Naruto se les pegó.

—¡Yo también voy dattebayo! —Gaara dio un parpadeo, ni siquiera fue consciente de que su mente cambiaba de preocupaciones —con la facilidad que solo los niños podían tener para olvidar—, podía ser su imaginación, pero le parecía que ese día Naruto estaba un poco pegajoso con Hinata, a lo mejor estaba un poco preocupado por ella por lo de los combates.

Los tres subieron los escalones comentando acerca de algunos movimientos de los concursantes y cuando llegaron arriba escucharon a Sasuke chasquear la lengua.

—Todo apunta a que gana Sakura. —Sasuke señaló con el dedo, Naruto corrió a la barra a tiempo de notar como Sakura impactaba un golpe tremendo en Chouji que rodaba a toda velocidad en su dirección. Como consecuencia el chico de los huesos anchos quedó en el suelo con los ojos a modo de espiral.

—¡Haruno Sakura es la ganadora! —Abajo el Chunnin anunció.

—¡Sí, Sakura-chan ganó! —Naruto canturreó feliz.

—Le toca contra Gaara. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja—. Yo que tú no me alegraría tanto.

—Uh… —Naruto se puso pálido y giró a ver al pelirrojo—. Pero vas a contenerte, ¿verdad? —Gaara dio un parpadeo—. Si sabes lo que es contenerse, ¿verdad? —En el rostro de Sasuke se pintó una sonrisa sarcástica, por fin la personalidad densa de Gaara servía para algo (aunque fuera para fastidiar a Naruto).

Abajo el tablón volvió a moverse y los cuatro que seguían sin combatir giraron a verlo. Hinata respiró hondo.

 _Séptimo combate_

 _Hyuuga Hinata Vs Tenten_

—Sigues tú Hinata-chan. —Naruto colocó ambas manos en sus hombros y los masajeó—. ¡Suerte dattebayo! —Sin poder evitarlo las mejillas de la niña enrojecieron.

—S-sí. —Desde el lugar donde estaba sentado Neji la observó con mirada sombría.

—Recuerda lo que dijo Itachi-taichou. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, era su parca forma de dar ánimos.

—S-sí. —Hinata asintió y bajó las escaleras, Tenten bajó a su lado, aunque ninguna de las dos habló durante el camino.

Desde su sitio de instructor Itachi observó a Hinata bajar elegantemente las escaleras, casi como una ninfa del agua.

No solo era bonita, era mucho muy bonita. A pesar de sus manos lastimadas, a pesar de sus rodillas raspadas, a pesar de que si alguien le quitara esa ropa elegante encontraría brazos y piernas que hablaban de horas y horas de entrenar.

Era la imagen del clan Hyuuga.

Apenas llegar al área de combate el Chunnin supervisor les dio las instrucciones, Hinata asintió brevemente y luego alzó la mirada, Itachi notó que hacía contacto visual con su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza, ella dio un leve cabeceo en señal afirmativa.

—Hace tiempo que ningún Hyuuga entra a los torneos finales. —Kakashi se recargó en la barra con ambos codos—. Es una mala suerte para esa niña. —Con un suspiro Kakashi se pasó una mano por la cara—. Ya que Gai no está aquí voy a ser el encargado de parar el combate en caso de que sea necesario.

—Hinata-dono no es la clase de persona que lastima innecesariamente a su contrincante. —Itachi contestó con sequedad.

—Los niños son difíciles. —Kurenai se recargó suspirando—. Estoy segura de que Sasuke tampoco iba a lastimar a Ino de un inicio, pero cuando su orgullo sufre pueden alterarse.

—Hinata-dono no es orgullosa. —Itachi frunció un poco el ceño, Kurenai se río, una risa que provoco que los dos hombres parpadearan.

—Itachi-san, es la primera vez en toda mi vida que le veo hacer un gesto.

—Así es él. —Kakashi volvió a suspirar—. Solo reacciona con sus pollitos. —Itachi no encontró que decir en semejante situación así que volteó la vista al frente. Hinata estaba de pie, apenas con una mano al frente en la clásica posición de ataque y defensa del junken, la espalda bien recta. Tenten había saltado hacia atrás y parecía esperar algo, quizás el primer ataque.

—Pueden iniciar. —El Chunnin miró a la una y luego a la otra.

—¿Quieres que inicie primero? —Finalmente Hinata preguntó y a Itachi le sorprendió su voz, sin dudas, como aquel que hace un favor a otro. Tenten no contestó, aunque sus labios se apretaron—. No inicie primero porque… —Las mejillas de Hinata enrojecieron e Itachi se dio cuenta de que seguía ahí, su pequeña niña amable—… no quisiera… —No quería lastimarla, por eso es que no había iniciado primero, pero decírselo a su rival podía ser grosero. Y Tenten lo entendió, también sus mejillas enrojecieron, pero las de ella fueron por orgullo herido.

—No es necesario. —Aun así sonrío—. ¡Ya ataco yo primero! —La joven castaña saltó en el aire, un salto sorprendente que la dejó casi flotando y desde allá arriba lanzó tres shurikens con una puntería asombrosa, pero para el asombro de todo el estadio Hinata no los esquivó, sus palmas brillaron plateadas cuando utilizó el junken para desviar la trayectoria de las armas.

—Ni siquiera ha activado el Byakugan. —Kakashi meneó la cabeza—. De verdad espero que no sea necesario intervenir en este combate. —Tenten pareció asombrada unos momentos, pero enseguida frunció el ceño, seguramente había visto pelear a Neji, sabía de lo que era capaz el puño gentil.

—¡A ver qué haces con esto! —Tenten corrió alrededor de Hinata, de la parte posterior de su cintillo obtuvo un pergamino que al activarlo la elevó en el cielo, no solo eso, se transformó en un torbellino que lanzaba armas. Hinata ni siquiera parpadeó. Sus movimientos fueron gráciles, como si bailara, esquivó algunas armas, bloqueó otras, pero al final todas las armas terminaron en el suelo y ella permaneció en el centro del domo de combate, con aquellos ojos tranquilos que parecían preguntar si aquello era todo o no.

—No puede ser. —Tenten musitó.

—Ningún rasguño. —Arriba Kurenai se acomodó un rebelde mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Esa sí que es más que una cara bonita. —Itachi en cambio se sentía ligeramente preocupado, no por el desenlace del combate si no por el hecho de que Hinata no hubiera usado ninguna técnica hasta el momento fuera del Junken —y ni siquiera había usado una técnica propiamente dicha, solo el puño gentil. No es que el Junken no fuera aterrador, era que Itachi nunca le había enseñado nada en relación a esa técnica, era, después de todo, una técnica secreta del clan Hyuuga.

Tenten respiró hondo, se llevó una mano nuevamente a la parte posterior de su cintillo y extrajo dos pergaminos, su mirada se veía decidida, quizás por eso Hinata deslizó grácilmente un pie por el suelo, sus manos formaron los sellos de su familia.

—Byakugan. —En el estadio se alzó una exclamación, Itachi sabía que era sorprendente ver aquellos ojos por primera vez, incluso un poco chocante, pero el impacto de las venas realzadas se veía suavizado por su técnica suave, por aquel puño gentil que le hacía honor a su nombre.

Tenten, a pesar de todo, no vaciló, colocó ambos pergaminos en el suelo y cruzando los brazos realizó los sellos de su técnica.

—¡Soushouryu! —Los dragones gemelos ascendentes. Hubo una explosión de humo, un viento que por un momento no dejo ver a nadie, dos dragones salieron disparados al cielo, se entrelazaron entre sí de forma bella y se convirtieron en dos pergaminos, Tenten apareció en medio, de sus manos volaron armas. Hinata la observó con atención casi con curiosidad.

—Hakke Kusho. —Nuevamente sus palmas brillaron plateadas, el chakra salió volando a través de sus manos y danzó. Realmente lo hizo. Itachi vio como Kurenai abría sin querer la boca al notar a su subordinada moviéndose con el aire, desviando la trayectoria de las armas con movimientos gráciles, casi gentiles, un salto, una vuelta, un giro, cabello oscuro que se mecía en el aire. Y cuando las armas se acabaron Hinata apareció en medio de ellas, un pie levantado al modo de las grullas y la guardia al frente, no había ninguna señal de agotamiento en ella.

—¿Es todo? —Podría haber sonado arrogante en cualquier otra persona, pero en la voz de Hinata era claro que lo estaba preguntando para cerciorarse, era claro que incluso la entonación había sido gentil.

—¡Aun no acaba! —Tenten dio vueltas en el aire, de sus dedos surgieron delgados hilos y cada hilo sujetó un arma, las levantó en el cielo.

Hinata dio un rápido vistazo a su padre, casi la mirada de un niño que tiene que pedir permiso antes de hacer algo. Y al parecer el permiso fue negado porque Hiashi negó con la cabeza. Hinata tomó aire, volvió la vista al frente.

—¡Hakke Kusho! —Esta vez no se quedó en su mismo sitio, para sorpresa de todos los presentes corrió entre las armas, desviando ataques, usándolas como trampolín, trepando hasta donde estaba Tenten.

—¡Junken! —Una patada en el estómago, poderosa, certera. Tenten se dobló en dos y algo de saliva escapó de su boca, pero antes de que cayera al suelo Hinata golpeó sus brazos, golpeó sus piernas y la joven cayó como un peso muerto, aunque lo intentó no pudo mover nuevamente sus extremidades.

—Tenten no puede continuar, ¡Hyuuga Hinata es la ganadora! —Apenas anunciar su triunfo Hinata se acercó a Tenten para ver si se encontraba bien y ambas salieron del área de combate con lentitud (Tenten apoyándose un poco en ella).

—Tres alumnos y tres pases a la siguiente ronda. —Kakashi alzó las cejas—. De mis alumnos solo pasó uno y hubiera deseado que mejor no lo hiciera.

—Viene el último combate. —El jounnin de la arena se cruzó de brazos, todos giraron la vista abajo, era el turno de Neji Hyuuga.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata acompañó a Tenten a la enfermería, la niña se encontraba cabizbaja y triste, además de adolorida.

—Lo lamento. —Hinata no supo por qué lo dijo, simplemente salió. Tenten negó lentamente con la cabeza, luego su voz surgió tenue.

—Quería ganar… —Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Para alegrar a Lee cuando saliera de su operación. —La voz se le puso nasal—. Se-seguro se animaba un poco, pero no lo he logrado… él tampoco, pero lo dio todo… incluso, incluso… —Tenten echó a llorar. Hinata siguió caminando lentamente con el brazo de la chica sobre sus hombros. No se imaginaba que sería de ella si Naruto o Sasuke perdían una pierna en un combate, seguro habría estado tan mortificada que no habría podido pelear adecuadamente su combate.

—Le dije que no usara el loto inverso. —Tenten volvió a moquear—. Pero Gai-sensei lo seguía animando y él nunca me escucha. —Hinata giró a verla con curiosidad, Naruto y Sasuke tampoco la escuchaban cuando no estaba de acuerdo, o mejor dicho, Sasuke daba una orden y ellos debían obedecerlo.

—Nuestro equipo ha perdido por completo. —Tenten apretó los labios.

—Aún falta Neji-niisan. —Hinata acotó con suavidad, pero Tenten levantó la cabeza violentamente.

—¡Él no es parte de nuestro equipo! —La joven chilló ante la sorpresa de Hinata—. Él no es parte de nuestro equipo, solo nos usó para hacer éste examen, nos desprecia. —Los ojos enrojecidos de Tenten aguantaron las lágrimas—. Solía decirle a Lee que era un perdedor y siempre lo sería… seguro debió alegrarse cuando… —Tenten dejó de hablar, pero Hinata supo a lo que se refería, sin embargo no creía que Neji fuera capaz de alegrarse porque Lee hubiera perdido una pierna en el combate. Ese no era su estilo.

De todas maneras no rebatió las palabras de Tenten y ambas siguieron el camino a la enfermería en silencio. Una vez que dejó a Tenten ahí para que se recuperara pensó en volver con sus amigos, pero en lugar de eso avanzó hasta la salida del domo de combate, ahí donde los concursantes tenían que pasar una vez se terminaba su encuentro.

— _Solo técnicas Hyuuga._

— _¿Lo entiende Hinata-sama?_

Sí, lo había entendido. Era Hinata Hyuuga, heredera de su clan, pelearía con las técnicas de su clan, aunque eso la pusiera en desventaja.

— _Te lo dije Hinata, deseo que las naciones ninja sepan de lo que nuestro clan es capaz._

Lo sentía por Misao, su loba, que había estado tan emocionada por el torneo, también por Sanosuke que le había dicho (con emoción) que era su carta del triunfo.

— _Nos enfrentaremos y arreglaremos este asunto de una vez por todas, es una promesa._

— _Es una promesa._

Pero no había sido una promesa feliz como las que hacía con Naruto y Sasuke, tampoco una promesa en la que pusiera su camino del ninja o sus ideales. Aquella promesa había sido inevitable, algo que ambos sabían que los atraparía tarde o temprano.

Hinata no intentó ver el combate de su primo, no había necesidad, sabía que ganaría, Neji solo tenía un objetivo.

— _Voy a destruirla._

Aunque ella no quería destruirlo, aunque ella lo que quería era sujetarlo de la mano como cuando ambos habían sido niños que perseguían mariposas.

Cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió el combate se había terminado y Neji Hyuuga caminaba por aquel pasillo con los pantalones cortos manchados de sangre, pero aquella sangre no era suya. A su lado por el pasillo los médicos corrían con una camilla y un chico inerte en ella, se veía muy pálido y quién sabe si aún respiraba.

Neji la miró, ella lo miró de vuelta.

Faltaban tres combates para que finalmente se enfrentaran, la rama principal contra la rama secundaria. Un encuentro que no podía detenerse.

Tic-tac.

Y la fatalidad esperaba por ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Sí, me he tardado eternidad, pero chicos, ¡pase mi examen para jounnin!, ¡kampai!

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1** Alguien por ahí pensó que el equipo de Gaara le había quitado al equipo 7 su pergamino, pero no, si lo recuerdan aparte de los novatos Konoha mandó a ese examen muchos más participantes, simplemente se lo quitaron a otro equipo.

 **Los lectores preguntan**

 **1** Sí, como muchos de ustedes lo pronosticaron Hinata y Neji van a enfrentarse, pero eso será en el siguiente capítulo.

 **2** Me encantan las deducciones que están haciendo con Shisui, creo que él y yo estamos muy divertidos con todo ese asunto en relación a su vida amorosa.

 **3** En cuanto a todos los que se molestaron porque Sakura se supo todas las respuestas del examen para Chunnin eso no me lo invente, aparece en el anime y se hace la mención de que es sorprendente porque ningún gennin podría haberlas respondido, ¿por qué Sasuke y Hinata contestaron menos?, porque Itachi no se enfocó en problemas de academia, él les hizo aprender historia, geografía, política… creo que nunca lo puse a enseñarles matemáticas para lanzar kunais (eso lo aprendieron con práctica).

Con esto de los exámenes Chunnin me acordé que una vez soñé que yo estaba en el torneo (risas), mientras estaba escribiendo esa parte de la batalla de Lee con Gaara dije "anda, pero si esta parte la soñé" jajaja.

 _28 de Septiembre del 2017 Jueves_


	21. Equipo Cuervo Promesas

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 20: Examen Chunnin, promesas.**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

La primera ronda de combates se había terminado así que se hizo un pequeño receso, los instructores tenían permiso de acercarse a sus subordinados y darles las ultimas indicaciones o tratar a toda prisa las posibles heridas que se hubieran hecho.

Kakashi titubeó, no podía hacer nada por Ino, la niña había sido llevada hasta el hospital y tardaría cerca de una semana en recuperarse según le habían informado, su padre se había quedado con ella así que no era mucho lo que él podía aportar haciéndole una visita que ni siquiera notaría. Shikamaru parecía bastante aliviado de ser capaz de regresar al área del público, de hecho se había sentado al lado de Chouji como si aquello fuera el orden correcto de las cosas. Kakashi sonrío. Estaba seguro de que Shikamaru ascendería a Chunnin, su duelo había sido inteligente, calculador y consciente de sus capacidades hasta el último momento.

Pero quien lo tenía preocupado era Sakura. Con un suspiro caminó en dirección al área de competidores, ahora solo quedaban ocho. Sakura estaba sentada en una banca con la mirada fija al frente, como reuniendo todo el valor que tenía.

—¡Yoh! —Kakashi apareció levantando una mano, al instante Sakura giró a verlo y abrió ligeramente la boca.

—Kakashi-sensei. —Alrededor el resto de los chicos también giraron a verlo.

—¡Oh!, —Naruto pasó ambos brazos tras su nuca—. Es el ANB… —Sus palabras quedaron cortadas por Sasuke quien le metió un codazo y le dirigió una mirada asesina. Clásico del rubio ir por ahí desenmascarando identidades ocultas.

—Kakashi-sensei. —Sakura colocó las manos en las rodillas y puso la espalda bien derecha, sus mejillas se colorearon levemente—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Escucha, —Kakashi se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, de reojo giró alrededor, Gaara y Temari estaban sentados en la orilla opuesta sin decir nada mientras su sensei les explicaba algo en susurros, el Equipo Cuervo escuchaba las ultimas indicaciones de Itachi, Shino y Kurenai conversaban tranquilamente pegados a la barra de observación y Neji Hyuuga se encontraba hosco y solitario en una esquina, que difícil era todo aquello—, no quiero que pelees el siguiente combate.

—¿Qué? —Sakura abrió la boca.

—Gaara no es un contrincante que puedas vencer.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Sakura parpadeó dos veces, rápida y furiosamente.

—La diferencia entre sus poderes es abismal y es el deber de un ninja darse cuenta de eso. —Kakashi miró disimuladamente alrededor, Itachi estaba diciéndole algo a Hinata, en el rostro de la niña no se demostraba la más mínima emoción, incluso en eso a Sakura le faltaba bastante.

—Usted me entrenó. —Sakura apretó los puños—. Usted me postuló en este torneo. —La niña apretó los dientes y luego lo observó, unos ojos verdes que eran hermosos—. Creí… creí que confiaba en mí. —Todo su enojo pareció irse y solo quedo eso, unos ojos verdes cristalinos por lágrimas sin derramar.

—Esto no se trata de confiar o no. —Kakashi la sujetó fuerte de la muñeca—. Ino está en el hospital, Shikamaru no, ¿sabes por qué?, porque él supo cuando rendirse.

—Ino parecía ir ganando. —Sakura se soltó de su agarre, tragó saliva y levantó la barbilla, seguramente no era consciente de que lo hacía, pero siempre reaccionaba así cuando alguien intentaba hacer menos a Ino—. Ella no tenía manera de saber qué eso sucedería.

—Pues ahora estoy seguro de lo que sucederá. —Kakashi respiró hondo, nunca había sido bueno con las relaciones, tampoco había sido bueno tratando con las mujeres y las chicas en esa edad eran el doble de difíciles de tratar—. No eres rival para Gaara.

—No puede saberlo. —Tozuda Sakura desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos, quería llorar, tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, solo le daría la razón si lo hacía. Apretando los dientes para que ninguna lágrima traicionera saliera se dio cuenta con bochorno que Hinata Hyuuga la estaba viendo. Su capitán, Itachi Uchiha, estaba ahora diciéndole algo a Naruto quien hacía morros, pero Hinata la estaba viendo de reojo, en su rostro no parecía haber nada, ni curiosidad, ni burla, ni siquiera simpatía. Kakashi les había dicho que aquellos tres habían pasado por un entrenamiento en un lugar llamado Raíz, era como ANBU, pero en pequeño. Sakura volvió la vista de nuevo a Kakashi, olvidándose de llorar.

—Puedes bajar a la arena, puedes intentar dar uno o dos golpes. —Kakashi la sujetó del hombro—. Pero en cuanto te des cuenta de la diferencia de poder y entiendas que yo tenía razón quiero que te rindas. —Sakura no le contestó, no dijo que sí, tampoco que no, simplemente dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la lejanía, quizás así doliera menos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shisui se encontraba haciendo sus últimas anotaciones acerca de los combates de las finales. Por ahora ya podían ir dándole su chaleco de Chunnin a Shikamaru Nara, ¡jodido niño genio!, quizás sus técnicas no fueran tan espectaculares, pero con la guía adecuada aquel chico podría revolucionar los servicios de inteligencia de la aldea.

Chouji Akimichi quedaba descartado, aun le faltaba confianza en sí mismo y un poco más de crecimiento antes de portar el chaleco verde. Kiba Inuzuka estaba bien, quizás un poco más alocado de lo estrictamente necesario pero tenía buenas técnicas y no era un perdedor rencoroso, se necesitaban más ninjas como él, que aprendieran de sus errores. Con Ino Yamanaka no las tenía todas consigo, atrapar a Sasuke así en su técnica había sido sublime, vaya manera de engañar tan propia de las kunoichis, de ser por él le daría el chaleco, un ramo de flores y un abrazo bien fuerte; pero a veces los dirigentes del torneo eran conservadores.

En cuanto al chico de la niebla… era una suerte que no estuviera muerto, aunque compartía la sala de urgencias con Lee, ninguno de los dos parecía tener un futuro prometedor como ninja. Que lastima, eran muy jóvenes.

Shisui golpeó el expediente de Neji Hyuuga y luego pasó el dedo hasta el expediente de Hinata Hyuuga. Los demás combates no le interesaban, ese era el único que le producía inquietud.

Byakugan, puño gentil, Hyuuga, ramas, odio, familia. Todo parecía enredarse. Shisui no sabía, no estaba seguro del resultado de aquel combate. Le hubiera gustado decir que sí, decir con una sonrisa que estaba seguro de quien ganaría, pero no lo estaba. Aquello era como soltar una moneda al aire.

Neji estaba guiado por el odio, ¿podría Hinata contraatacar una pasión tan violenta como esa?, ¿qué tenía ella a cambio?, no lo odiaba, tampoco lo amaba. Le tenía cariño, muy seguramente, ¿pero podía un cálido cariño hacer algo contra las llamas del odio y el rencor?

Shisui golpeó con el dedo una y otra vez en la foto del expediente de Neji. Itachi se había equivocado, no contemplaba siquiera a la clase de oponente al que se estaba enfrentando. Pero Hinata sí lo sabía, quizás era la única en todo ese domo lleno de gente que lo sabía.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi trató de ser breve y conciso, Naruto era mucho más fuerte que Temari y no quería que la lastimara demasiado de ser posible.

—¡No lo haré taichou, dattebayo!

Shino seguramente iba a volver a usar sus insectos, pero Sasuke podía hacerse cargo de ellos con el chidori, le convenía un combate rápido en el que su contrincante no tuviera tiempo de drenar su chakra.

—Entendido. —Sasuke tenía una mirada calma al decirlo.

Y en cuanto a Neji seguramente usaría técnicas Hyuuga, en el combate anterior había ganado con mucha facilidad usando solo el puño gentil, ni siquiera había tenido que usar alguna técnica de alta dificultad. Lo mejor sería que Hinata no entrara en una batalla de Junken contra Junken, Itachi no la había entrenado en ese ámbito.

—Lo siento Taichou. —Pero Hinata, por primera vez desde que estaba bajo su mando, no pensaba seguir sus órdenes—. Ottou-sama nos prohibió que usáramos técnicas que no pertenecieran a los Hyuuga. —Era innegable que una señorita de un clan como el Hyuuga iba a obedecer a su familia y no a él.

" _Para ellos solo importa su familia"_ Su padre ya se lo había dicho, que los Hyuuga traicionaban a su corazón por seguir la senda de su clan. Itachi sabía que aunque Hinata tenía doce años, aunque era su subordinada y aunque le prometiera un año de castigos no iba a lograr hacer que desobedeciera a su padre.

—¿Qué va a hacer si por obedecer a su padre pierde ante Neji? —Itachi no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera, no solo se trataba de una integrante del Equipo Cuervo si no que encima Neji era de la rama secundaria, ni su clan, ni los dirigentes de la aldea estarían satisfechos.

—A Ottou-san no le importa si ganamos o perdemos. —Hinata dio un parpadeo, tanto Itachi como Sasuke la miraron con sorpresa—. Solo quiere que el público vea las técnicas del clan. —Eso era entendible, ¿qué importaba el resultado si los asistentes se quedaban con la idea de que aquellas técnicas eran terribles y peligrosas?, Hiashi era un hombre inteligente y sabía usar apropiadamente a cada miembro de su familia.

Itachi cerró los ojos, en todo ese tiempo no se había preocupado por los enfrentamientos de Hinata porque había dado por sentado que podría invocar a sus lobos, que usaría sus técnicas de agua, que todo lo que había aprendido a su lado sería puesto en práctica, pero, ¿qué le había enseñado él del puño gentil?, no creía que un mes de entrenamiento intensivo con su padre supliera sus carencias.

—Itachi-taichou. —La voz de Hinata lo obligó a abrir los ojos—. Lo siento. —La niña lo observó triste—. No puedo perder, ¿verdad? —Itachi se sobresaltó, por un momento le pareció que ella lo sabía todo, su misión, la verdad detrás de aquel equipo, el peso en sus hombros… pero se obligó a sí mismo a desechar el pensamiento y sonreír con calma.

—Se vería un poco mal para el equipo, pero no se sienta presionada, estoy seguro de que pondrá todo su esfuerzo.

—Uh… —Hinata bajó la mirada, apretó sus manos y después de respirar hondo giró a verlo—. ¿U-usted quiere que gane?

—Sí. —Itachi contestó sereno, pero sintió que los dedos se le humedecían, en realidad no lo quería, lo necesitaba, pero no podía decírselo, no podía poner un peso extra en los hombros de aquella niña que ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

—E-entonces… —Hinata miró de reojo a un lado, Naruto asintió con la cabeza, le sonrió y alzó el dedo pulgar en señal de ánimo, Hinata volvió a ver a Itachi de frente—. Entonces no voy a perder.

—Tampoco es como que Neji sea gran cosa. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos molesto por toda esa situación—. Te odia, pero en el combate pasado solo uso el puño gentil. —Itachi ya había escuchado antes que Neji odiaba a Hinata (o que los odiaba a los tres en general), pero solo hasta entonces les puso verdadera atención. Generalmente los adultos no tomaban en cuenta el odio de un niño, casi como si por ser pequeño no supiera realmente el peso de aquellas emociones, pero Itachi estaba errando el cálculo en un punto, Neji tenía trece años, a esa edad él era el capitán del Equipo Cuervo, a esa edad había estado por realizar una técnica prohibida para anular la voluntad de su clan. En acto reflejo giró la mirada hacia Neji, el chico lo estaba observando, como si estuviera esperando su mirada, sus ojos eran tormentosos, tempestuosos, salvajes… No era la mirada de un niño, era la mirada de un hombre que por fin esta por obtener lo que quiere.

—¡Todos los competidores a su área!, ¡instructores favor de regresar al área 5! —Una voz anunció por el micrófono y los instructores empezaron a salir, pero Itachi no, Itachi sujetó a Hinata de la mano y se dio cuenta que por primera vez en toda su vida había cometido un error enorme.

—Hinata-dono… —Sintió la voz ronca, Sasuke lo miró con curiosidad—. No pierda.

—¡Hai! —Hinata asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos eran bonitos, ojos gentiles que él se había encargado de que no cambiaran, ojos que a pesar de la oscuridad seguían brillando. Desde su sitio Neji sonrío, una sonrisa arrogante. No parecía que perder figurara en sus planes tampoco.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto dio un trago a su jugo de naranja y bostezó mientras abajo el presentador seguía dando las gracias a los patrocinadores y hablando de cosas que no le interesaban, su combate era el primero y estaba un poco emocionado. En el receso, antes de que Itachi llegara a darles algunos consejos, habían llegado algunas personas a ofrecerles dinero a cambio de que usaran cierta ropa o dijeran que les gustaba alguna comida, Naruto no había dicho que sí, pero tampoco que no y de todas formas les habían dado un montón de muestras gratis.

Aquel era el quinto jugo que se tomaba, aunque Sasuke lo había reñido y le había dicho que le darían ganas de ir al baño.

—¡Comienzan los cuartos de finales! —El presentador anunció y Naruto se puso de pie al tiempo que hacía rápidos estiramientos, la multitud rugió—. ¡Naruto Uzumaki contra Sabaku No Temari! —Los gritos, por supuesto, apoyaban al local. Aun así Temari no se amilanó y bajó las escaleras al lado de Naruto, era un poco más alta y la manera en la que movía las caderas hacía ver que había dejado de ser una niña, Hinata se preguntó cuántos años tendría.

—Naruto va a ganar. —Gaara se sentó a un lado de Hinata cruzando los brazos.

—¿No deberías estar del lado de tu hermana? —Sasuke gruñó, pero a Hinata le sorprendió que intercambiara palabras con el pelirrojo.

—Solo soy realista. —Gaara apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos—. Si Naruto gana y tú ganas se van a enfrentar en semifinales.

—Ese dobe necesita que le den una lección. —Sasuke miró al frente y sonrió fanfarrón. Hinata lo miró de reojo sin decir nada, quizás es que Sasuke estaba perdonando a Gaara o tal vez solo quería hacer un poco de conversación antes de su combate.

Abajo el duelo inició y Temari se elevó en su abanico tanteando el terreno, Naruto se quedó abajo viéndola con curiosidad, luego de unos segundos preguntó (haciendo altavoz) si también él podía subir ahí arriba.

—Ese idiota. —Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara. Naruto era experto en decirle a sus oponentes lo que pensaba hacer, era una suerte que fuera tan fuerte porque de caso contrario perdería a las primeras de cambio.

—Naruto-kun… —Hinata juntó ambas manos junto a su pecho, pero no estaba preocupada, cuando el rubio hacia cosas vergonzosas ella parecía ruborizarse por él.

Temari gritó que "por supuesto que no", pero aun así Naruto hizo decenas de clones quienes empezaron a hacer una escalera humana y a la voz de "me estas pisando", "¡Ay!" y "¡Yo hasta arriba dattebayo!" fueron encaramándose hasta llegar a la altura del abanico.

Apenas la escalera de rubios tambaleantes se inclinaba hacia ella cuando Temari hizo un movimiento violento con su abanico y soltó unos tornados que hicieron que el público tuviera que aferrarse a sus asientos.

—¡Allá va! —Pero mientras volaban desperdigados por el aire los múltiples rubios hicieron un sello con la mano—. ¡Unión de aire de Narutos! —Todos los clones se juntaron utilizando el viento a su favor, fabricaron un trampolín humano y lanzaron al Naruto real devolviendo la fuerza del tornado en su contra—. ¡Rasengan! —Temari intentó esquivarlo, pero Naruto no estaba apuntando a ella, su abanico se rompió en dos y ella chilló cuando se vio suspendida en el aire.

—¡Atrápenla, atrápenla! —Naruto gritó.

—¡Atrápala tú! —Los clones gimotearon mientras caían. Sasuke desvió la mirada tapándose los ojos con la mano, solo Naruto era capaz de lograr que una pelea de cuartos de final tuviera un aire tan ridículo. Hinata a su lado, en cambio, parecía bastante divertida, casi como si la hubieran llevado a ver algún espectáculo de circo. Sasuke la observó de reojo, la verdad sea dicha, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su compañera de equipo, empezando por lo de haberles ocultado lo de que no podía usar técnicas que no vinieran de su clan. De cualquier forma no tenía duda de que Hinata iba a ganar, habían estado entrenando sus ojos por semanas en Raíz, Neji Hyuuga no podía superar eso.

El combate de Naruto todavía se alargó un poco más porque Temari atacó con kunais y shurikens (pese a que Naruto tuvo a bien atraparla para que no se lastimara al caer contra el suelo) de todas maneras sin su abanico era una causa perdida y al final decidió rendirse cuando notó con irritación que no podía ganarle al rubio pero que él no sabía cómo acabar con el combate sin lastimarla.

—Temari siempre tan amable. —Gaara ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, Sasuke alzó un poco las cejas dándose cuenta de que su definición de amabilidad y la de Gaara no se parecían.

—Sigues tú Sasuke-kun. —Hinata anunció con voz suave.

—Ya. —Sasuke se levantó y tronó los huesos de su cuello, Gaara lo observó con atención, a Sasuke le irritaba, pero no podía negar que era un chico carente de sentido común y bastante trastornado, así que no había mucho que hacer, con Naruto intentando que se volvieran amigos lo mejor sería que aprendiera a soportarlo.

Shino Aburame también se levantó, aunque no hizo ningún intento de calentar, Hinata giró a verlo, en la reunión que habían tenido antes de las finales había sido el único que se había interesado por ella, de hecho había sido el único con el que había hablado, era una lástima que se enfrentara a Sasuke porque de caso contrario lo hubiera animado.

Abajo se anunció a los siguientes competidores así que Sasuke se dirigió a las escaleras, Hinata se levantó para acompañarlo los primeros pasos.

—Suerte Sasuke-kun.

—No necesito suerte. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua pero aun así le dirigió una media sonrisa, Hinata paró en seco y dio un parpadeo, no recordaba que Sasuke le hubiera sonreído de esa manera antes (para empezar no es que Sasuke sonriera mucho), pero su compañero no pareció notarlo y siguió bajando los escalones. Apenas Hinata se estaba recuperando del momento cuando Shino Aburame se puso a su lado, las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y la mirada fija al frente.

—Ten cuidado con Neji. —Luego siguió caminando, como si no le hubiera dicho nada. Hinata sintió un escalofrío, le hubiera gustado preguntarle por qué le advertía eso, le hubiera gustado que le contara qué sabía, pero ya Shino bajaba unos pasos detrás de Sasuke al área de duelos.

De reojo Hinata giró a ver a Neji, su primo la estaba observando y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron le sonrío con crueldad, Hinata volvió a mirar al frente. Ese día dos personas que no solían sonreír le habían sonreído, pero el sentimiento encerrado en cada uno de esos gestos no podía haber sido más diferente.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke se situó en el área de duelo con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras el Chunnin volvía a darles las reglas, Shino estaba completamente estoico frente a él. A ser sincero a Sasuke solo le había llamado la atención porque durante la reunión en la barbacoa había hablado con Hinata, de no ser por eso ni siquiera habría notado que estaba con ellos, era incluso más callado que él mismo.

—¡Inicien! —El duelo abrió oficialmente y la multitud rugió. Sasuke tuvo el vago deseo de girar la mirada arriba y buscar a su padre, pero entre toda esa gente lo más probable es que no lo encontrara. Su padre le había dicho que no tenía permitido perder, su madre en cambio le había besado la mejilla y le había prometido que estaría con todo el clan para echarle porras.

A Sasuke casi se le escapó una sonrisa al pensar en los ojos brillantes de su madre, pero estaba en pleno combate y debía terminar aquello pronto. Respirando hondo se colocó en posición de combate, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento Shino dio un salto enorme para poner distancia entre los dos y extendió los brazos.

Ya venían los insectos.

Sasuke estiró el brazo y juntó su chakra.

—¡Chidori! —Enseguida se escuchó un ruido característico, como de cientos de pájaros trinando al mismo tiempo y su mano se encendió como si hubiera ahí relámpagos. Los insectos que se habían abalanzado sobre él cayeron al suelo achicharrados. Pero Sasuke no se contentó con eso, en sus ojos se activó el sharingan al tiempo que corría en línea recta con aquella espantosa técnica chisporroteando en su mano.

Shino soltó el aire de sus pulmones, hizo un movimiento raro con las manos y entonces Sasuke lo sintió, del suelo, tras de él, brotó un enjambre de insectos, ¿cuándo los había mandado por el suelo a rodearlo?, el chidori solo podía avanzar en una dirección y seguramente Shino había creído que su espalda estaba desprotegida. Lo sentía por él, pero el rayo no era el único elemento que podía utilizar.

Sin girar a ver a los insectos que se abalanzaban sobre él para devorar su chakra Sasuke extendió la mano libre hacía atrás, era difícil lograrlo sin sellos, pero Naruto, Hinata y él habían estado entrenando cuando Jiraiya se llevaba a Itachi y se quedaban horas sin ninguna tarea.

—Bola de fuego… —Susurró apenas, casi sin mover los labios, nunca había intentado hacer dos técnicas a la vez y temía que el chidori perdiera energía o se desconcentrara.

"No tienes permitido perder" la voz de su padre le martilleó en la cabeza, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos severos. Y en ese momento fue como si la mano de Itachi se posara suavemente en su hombro, sin sonreír pero con esos ojos dulces que solo le dirigía a él.

"Está bien Sasuke, yo ya estoy muy orgulloso de ti". De su mano brotó una bola de fuego enorme, tan grande que iluminó de rojo el estadio y ocasionó los gritos de los espectadores más cercanos, los insectos se hicieron carbón, pero Sasuke no estaba viendo en esa dirección, tenía un solo objetivo y estaba al frente.

Shino no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, había apostado mucho al ataque sorpresa y se había quedado sin opciones, el chidori lo alcanzó en el hombro y fue lanzado hacía atrás de manera violenta para después golpearse contra la pared y quedar inerte.

—¡Shino Aburame no puede continuar, Sasuke Uchiha es el ganador! —Los bramidos y aclamaciones de apoyo no se hicieron esperar, pero a Sasuke nada de eso le interesaba. Dio media vuelta y salió de ahí con los dientes apretados. Había ganado y eso significaba que pasaba a semifinales, lo cual también quería decir que se enfrentaría a Naruto. Momentos antes le había dicho a Gaara que Naruto necesitaba que le dieran una lección, pero a ser sincero no estaba tan seguro de poder ganarle.

Naruto tenía al Kyuuby dentro, seguro su padre lo sabía, ¿no era eso hacer trampa?, pedirle que le ganara a algo así era poco menos que descabellado. Su única opción era tomarlo por sorpresa, engañarlo, usar su ingenuidad para perderlo.

Naruto no tenía a nadie fuera de ellos que lo apoyara, tampoco tenía a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas, incluso podría pedirle que perdiera y seguro que lo haría, Naruto no era de los que decían que no si era por ayudar a un amigo.

" _¿Crees que no lo sé?"_ Su mente viajó a una escena de hace mucho tiempo, en una noche que se había levantado a tomar agua y había atisbado a su padre a través del shoji entreabierto. _"No falta mucho, Sasuke es fuerte y lo será aún más, ese chico Kyuuby es su amigo, si Sasuke quiere usarlo…"_

 _Si quiere usarlo…_

Su padre había dado por hecho que Naruto haría lo que él le pidiera, que su lazo de amistad sería lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sasuke pudiera usarlo a su conveniencia.

Sasuke jadeó, se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se pegó a la pared. Esa noche Itachi lo había tomado de la mano y le había dicho que su problema es que era muy inteligente. Y lo era.

Había ANBUS vigilando su clan.

Su padre le había dicho que perder no era una opción.

Desde que había iniciado el torneo Itachi estaba cada vez más aprehensivo, más inquieto, como si su vida se encontrara en una fina cuerda que en cualquier momento fuera a reventarse.

A Sasuke nadie le decía nada, pero lo sabía casi todo. Sabía que Itachi le ocultaba algo, sabía que su padre hacía lo mismo y por encima de todo sabía que era un peón en ese juego.

Pero no más.

No iba a decirle a Naruto lo importante que era para él ganar, no iba a decirle que se dejara perder por él, iba a pelear con todas sus fuerzas, con todas sus energías y si eso no le servía para ganar lo sentía por su padre.

Respiró hondo.

En última instancia se acordó que el siguiente combate era entre Sakura y Gaara; se había hecho ilusiones de ver el rostro compungido de Naruto cuando el pelirrojo demostrara que no tenía idea de lo que significaba la palabra "contenerse". Corriendo se dirigió al área de competidores y por alguna razón se sintió libre como no se había sentido en días mientras lo hacía.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sakura bajó lentamente los escalones cuando anunciaron su nombre, intentó respirar con tranquilidad y buen ritmo como les había enseñado Shikamaru para que sus pensamientos pudieran trabajar con mayor claridad.

Gaara bajó a su lado con los brazos cruzados al frente, sin verla ni una sola vez y sin intención de hacer un poco de conversación previa. Sakura tenía dos imágenes de aquel chico fijas en la mente, una, la del chico que veía a Naruto con atención, casi con reverencia, como alguna especie de niño ingenuo que no comprendiera del todo la vida, la otra la de un ninja escalofriante que había estado a punto de matar a su oponente.

¿Cuál de los dos se enfrentaría a ella en unos momentos?, si lo pensaba demasiado empezaba a latirle rápido el corazón y sentía un hueco en el estómago. Kakashi-sensei le había dicho que se rindiera, así, sin más.

Pero no iba a rendirse. Él los había postulado a ese examen, él les había dicho que estaban listos, él les había sonreído acariciando sus cabezas mientras decía que esperaba grandes cosas de los tres.

Sakura sintió un doloroso enrojecimiento de mejillas. Había sido puesta en ese equipo por graduarse como la mejor de su generación, pero cuando aquello había dejado de seguir normas escolares había quedado bien claro que no era ni por asomo la mejor. Shikamaru era mucho más astuto e inteligente que ella, Kiba era más fuerte, Shino era un ninja más completo, Ino era más audaz. En un sitio donde las técnicas heredadas de padres a hijos hacían la diferencia ella solo era Sakura Haruno, una chica sin clan ni técnicas espectaculares que solo había sido aplicada durante la academia.

La verdad ser un ninja no había sido algo que analizara a consciencia en el pasado, siendo muy pequeña su madre la había llevado a la Academia y a ella nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarse si existía otro tipo de vida. Después había puesto todo su empeño en vencer a Ino, de hecho si sacaba las mejores calificaciones, tenía la mejor puntería y realizaba con tanta pulcritud las técnicas básicas había sido por vencer a su archirrival. Y entonces, sin saber muy bien cómo, había acabado en el equipo siete. Aun recordaba la primera vez que habían visto a Kakashi-sensei, todos se habían ido ya con su instructor pero el suyo no llegaba así que Shikamaru se había dormido y luego de fastidiarse una a la otra por más de media hora Ino y ella habían acabado por sentarse a leer una revista en el suelo, en eso estaban cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció frente a ellas el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida.

Sakura apretó los ojos. No estaba en un salón luego de acabar la Academia, estaba en el campo de duelo, Gaara del desierto estaba frente a ella, el público la vitoreaba y el combate estaba por iniciar. Aun así el corazón le dio un vuelco doloroso cuando volvió a recordarlo, la manera en que su lengua se había enredado cuando su nuevo sensei le había preguntado sus hobbies, las cosas que no le gustaban y sus metas a futuro.

¿Cuáles metas a futuro?, ¿acaso alguna vez había pensado en eso?, le sorprendió saber que Shikamaru tenía planeada su vida: ser un ninja promedio, casarse con una mujer ni muy fea ni muy bonita, una vida tranquila, ver las nubes una tarde tendido en el pasto, no parecía un sueño ambicioso, pero por alguna razón Kakashi lo había tomado de muy buen talante, como si aquella vida también lo sedujera. Ino quería ser una excelente kunoichi, continuar con la florería de sus padres y darse tiempo de tener una familia y pasar a la siguiente generación las técnicas de los Yamanaka.

Sakura no había pensado nunca qué clase de kunoichi quería ser, jamás le había gustado un chico, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente casarse, ¿qué técnicas se suponía que pasaría a la siguiente generación si no tenía ninguna?

—"Las cosas que me gustan son…" —Volvió a verse a sí misma perdida, dolorosamente consciente de que no se conocía ni un poquito.

—¡Inicien! —En el presente el Chunnin presentador dio la orden de abrir el combate y en acto reflejo Sakura saltó atrás poniendo distancia de por medio. En su combate anterior Gaara se había pasado la mitad de la pelea sin moverse, dejando que Lee se cansara golpeando insistentemente la arena que lo protegía.

¿Qué podía hacer?, una arena que era un escudo impenetrable, una técnica que podía atacar a corta y mediana distancia. Lo único que se le ocurría era genjutsu, aunque había podido practicarlo muy poco con Kakashi y no se había acercado ni por asomo al nivel que tenía su maestro con el sharingan, ¿pero qué otra carta tenía?, si el taijutsu de Lee no lo había afectado el suyo ni siquiera le causaría un rasguño. El ninjutsu se toparía con aquella muralla de arena, no, debía ser genjutsu.

Sakura se colocó el protector ninja en la frente y lo amarró con fuerza. El protector era justo eso, una barrera para no herirse en la cabeza, cuando combatía nunca lo olvidaba. Gaara la observó con algo parecido a la curiosidad, dándole su espacio, sin atacarla y dejándola hacer, como si estuviera levemente interesado en lo que sea que tratara de intentar.

Sakura puso las manos al frente, aquel sello se parecía mucho al sello que hacía Ino para realizar las técnicas de su clan y a Sakura le avergonzaba decir que se había inspirado en ella, pero así era.

—¡Yuki! —Gritó y al instante todo alrededor se volvió nieve, pinos blancos que se perdían en el cielo, viento helado que machacaba los huesos. Gaara miró alrededor, con una vaga curiosidad.

—¿Dónde estamos? —No lucía asustado, tampoco parecía que la nieve estuviera haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Sakura no contestó, no tenía la confianza para decir que estaban en su mente, había gente que podía escapar de un genjutsu solo con saber eso y ella no tenía tanto control sobre la técnica. En lugar de eso se transportó atrás de él, fue un parpadeo, en su mente podía ser tan rápida como quisiera, en su mano apareció un kunai que intentó enterrar con velocidad en la espalda del pelirrojo, para su espanto la arena se interpuso, arrojándola hacía atrás.

—Aunque estemos en un genjutsu mi escudo sigue funcionando. —Gaara le comunicó con desapego, Sakura no pudo evitar entreabrir los labios. Imposible. Se suponía que en un genjutsu quien controlaba el ambiente era el que hacía la técnica—. Esta es una sugerencia, —Gaara miró alrededor, parecía que le agradaba el ambiente nevado—, podemos quedarnos aquí si quieres, pero si intentas entrar en mi mente puede que ya no logres salir.

—¿Por qué me estas advirtiendo? —Sakura retrocedió un paso con cautela, Ino había entrado en la mente de Sasuke y él no le había dado ninguna advertencia antes de arrastrarla al horror.

—Es lo que me dijo Naruto. —Gaara dio un parpadeo, ingenuo—. Que te advirtiera antes de hacer los ataques, también me dijo que para que fuera una pelea justa solo puedo usar la pierna derecha.

—¿Qué? —Sakura abrió la boca.

—Dijo que nuestros poderes eran demasiado dispares y podía lastimarte. —Gaara explicó sin aspavientos—. Por eso solo puedo usar la pierna derecha, porque así no puedo hacer sellos.

" _No eres rival para Gaara"._ La voz de Kakashi volvió a repetirse dentro de su mente, su único ojo visible mirándola con fijeza, descalificándola antes de que iniciara el combate.

—¿No soy rival para ti? —Sakura apretó los puños, dolía, algo en su estómago dolía—. ¿Y qué harás con esto? —No tuvo más reparos, se lanzó contra él, arrojando kunais, desplegando hilo invisible, haciendo trampas con shurikens. Gaara simplemente alzó el pie derecho, alto, lo más alto que le daba la rodilla y luego lo dejó caer en el suelo, una montaña de arena se levantó para estrellarse contra ella, Sakura sintió que todo su cuerpo crujía, que el golpe la lanzaba lejos y que al proyectarse contra la pared la parte posterior de su cabeza se humedecía, ¿habían salido del genjutsu?, estaba mareada. Intentó enfocar la mirada al frente.

—Por orden de su jounnin sensei Sakura Haruno no puede continuar, Sabaku No Gaara es el ganador. —El Chunnin anunció con la voz clara, eso lo había entendido. Aturdida buscó alrededor y se encontró a Kakashi parado al frente, dándole la espalda e interponiéndose entre Gaara y ella, aunque para ser honestos el pelirrojo no tenía ninguna intención de seguirla atacando.

Naruto lo había convencido de que solo peleara con su pierna derecha y aun así había perdido. Sakura no pudo evitar que una a una las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y fueran cayendo sobre su ropa.

—¿Estas bien?, —Kakashi se puso en cuclillas frente a ella—, ¿te hiciste daño? —Su tono era profesional, pero Sakura detectó cierto tono agazapado por ahí, un aire paternal que había hecho que Ino se burlara de él cuando no las escuchaba.

"¿Es como un papá, no?".

Kakashi le había dicho que se retirara, Kakashi le había dicho que no estaba a la altura pero ella no había querido escucharlo y había provocado que él tuviera que bajar a detener el combate. Se sentía ridícula, se sentía terriblemente mal y muy avergonzada.

—Estoy bien Kakashi-sensei. —Aunque su voz estaba temblorosa por las lágrimas.

—Déjame ver esa herida. —Aún estaban en el campo de combate pero a él no parecía importarle. Le echó el cabello adelante y pasó los dedos con delicadeza por su cabeza—. Va a necesitar puntos. ¿Te sientes bien para caminar? —Sakura asintió despacio y él le alargo una mano para que se sujetara, Sakura se agarró de él y nuevamente sintió un tirón en el estómago.

Kakashi no la riño, no hizo comentarios acerca de qué todo había sucedido como lo había esperado, salió caminando lentamente con ella del área de torneo, Sakura aún tenía la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas, pero intentó por todos los medios no parecer tan miserable, Gaara pasó a un lado de ellos, hizo una breve reverencia y luego la miró un momento, quizás se estaba preguntando cómo alguien tan débil había llegado tan lejos en ese torneo, luego siguió caminando.

—No te preocupes, —Kakashi le sujetó la cabeza, ahí donde aún había sangre—, lo hiciste bien. —Era lo que diría un papá intentando consolar a su niña, pero Sakura no necesitaba otro papá, ella ya tenía uno, lo que ella quería… Sintió que las mejillas le enrojecían y se dio cuenta con abatimiento que no recordaba haberse sentido tan triste nunca.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata entrecruzó los dedos, a su lado Naruto se notaba inquieto preguntándose si Sakura estaría bien, Sasuke gruñía que había sido un encuentro patético y que la chica estaba bien, por supuesto. Hinata no le prestó atención a ninguno de los dos.

—¡Siguiente combate, Neji Hyuuga Vs Hinata Hyuuga!

—Oh, —Naruto enseguida pareció olvidar cualquier cosa relacionada con Sakura—. Sigues tú Hinata-chan.

—Itachi-taichou dijo que no perdieras. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos—. Así que no lo hagas. —Para Sasuke las únicas órdenes que eran absolutas eran las de su hermano.

—Hai. —Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza, luego respiró hondo y se dirigió a las escaleras, para su sorpresa Naruto y Sasuke caminaron cada quien a su costado, de hecho empezaron a bajar las escaleras con ella—. ¿Chicos? —Dudosa giró a verlos.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. —Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño, luego la miró como si ella tuviera la culpa de su desazón—. No puedes perder.

—Demuéstrale a Neji de lo que eres capaz. —Naruto le sonrió, pero también él parecía preocupado.

—¡Hai! —No tenía caso preocuparlos más así que asintió con la cabeza y les dirigió una sonrisa.

—Tenemos que vernos en semifinales. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, habían terminado de bajar las escaleras y ya no podían seguir caminando con ella—. No lo olvides. —Luego dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras de regreso, Naruto se quedó ahí, luciendo indeciso, pero finalmente la sujetó de los hombros y se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, susurrando cerca de su oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

—No importa si no ganas. —A Hinata le sorprendió que dijera eso—. Solo no te lastimes demasiado, ¿está bien? —Avergonzado de su arrebato Naruto se paró muy derecho, pasó saliva y luego sonrió atropelladamente alzando el pulgar de la mano derecha—. ¡Sé que lo vas a hacer muy bien dattebayo!

—Naruto, —varios escalones por arriba Sasuke giró hacía él irritado—, ya la están llamando no le quites el tiempo y sube de una vez.

—¡Sí! —Con un último gesto de adiós el rubio subió corriendo las escaleras tras Sasuke y Hinata vio como los dos terminaban de ascender con paso rápido, fue una suerte que no volvieran a girar hacía ella porque Hinata sentía que las mejillas se le habían enrojecido y el corazón le golpeteaba tan fuerte que tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para intentar tranquilizarlo.

—¿Qué tan tonta puede ser?, —una voz se escuchó tras ella y Hinata giró con lentitud, Neji estaba parado a escasos metros, los ojos tormentosos de la última vez que habían conversado—, él tiene a una bestia dentro de él. —Hinata no sabía por qué Neji conocía del Kyuuby dentro de Naruto, se suponía que era un secreto… aunque pensándolo bien no había secretos para el ojo blanco.

Aturdida abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero volvieron a mencionar sus nombres y los dos avanzaron hasta el domo de pelea sin mediar más palabra. El área de torneos se había quedado completamente en silencio, por aquí y por allá se escuchaban susurros, Hinata sabía que aquel combate levantaba las expectativas de todos, se preguntó si su hermana estaría ahí, emocionada y preocupada intentando animarla pese al mutismo que el resto del clan mantendría.

—¡Inicien! —El Chunnin anunció levantando la mano luego de explicarles las reglas, pero ni Neji ni ella hicieron por ponerse en posición de ataque, antes bien su primo miró en su dirección.

—Escuche Hinata-sama, por consideración a que forma parte de la rama principal le voy a decir esto una sola vez, retírese. —El cuerpo de su primo estaba relajado, sabía que no lo atacaría por sorpresa, la conocía—. No tengo intención alguna de perder.

—Yo tampoco Nii-san. —Hinata habló con voz suave. Neji parecía esperar esa respuesta de antemano.

—Su padre nos ha ordenado pelear solo con técnicas Hyuuga.

—Y eso haremos. —Hinata tuvo el deseo de entrelazar los dedos y juguetear con ellos, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Si decide pelear en mi contra no voy a contenerme. —Neji estaba siendo formal, estaba siendo solemne como siempre, pero Hinata sentía que su cuerpo bullía de sentimientos encontrados—. Si este combate inicia me encargare de destruirla.

—¿Po-por qué me odias tanto? —Hinata no pudo evitar preguntárselo, cuando eran niños se habían querido, luego de la muerte de su padre Neji se había distanciado de ella, pero el odio que le tenía en esos momentos era abrumador—. Ne-Neji-niisan siento que tu padre haya…

—¡Cállese!, —los ojos de Neji refulgieron—, no necesito su lastima ni sus disculpas.

—Yo era una niña… —Hinata se había culpado por largo tiempo de ese evento, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo ilógico de esa actitud—. Ni siquiera pidieron mi opinión, no lo pedí, tampoco lo pude evitar.

—¡Pudo haber muerto! —La furia transformó el rostro de Neji, Hinata se dio cuenta con sorpresa que el rostro de su primo era hermoso y cruel—. ¡Sí usted hubiera muerto yo aún tendría una familia!

—Ni-Niisan… —Hinata lo miró con dolor, Neji nunca le había visto esa mirada antes—. Cre-creí que nosotros éramos una familia. —Y la recordó la primera vez que la había visto, escondiéndose tras la pierna de su padre y luciendo preciosa como un gatito asustadizo, la recordó cuando jugaban juntos a recoger flores y perseguir mariposas, la recordó cuando siendo muy pequeños la había besado en la boca y le había dicho que de grandes se casarían y siempre estarían juntos. En aquel entonces ella había estado de acuerdo, le había dicho que estaba bien con una sonrisa.

¿Familia?, ella le había arrebatado a su padre, le había arrebatado sus sueños, sus esperanzas, su lugar en la vida, su sitio cálido al cual regresar, lo había forzado a vivir bajo su sombra, a ser sin ser, a estar sin estar. Y cuando Neji por fin había aceptado que nunca sería otra cosa que un guardián al constante cuidado de su protegida ella se había atrevido a abandonarlo.

Así como en el pasado le había quitado a su padre ella no había tenido reparos en volver a quitarle lo único que aún le daba un sentido a su vida. Se había atrevido a abandonarlo, a dejarlo en la soledad de nuevo.

—¡Byakugan! —Movido por la rabia realizó los sellos y las venas características de la técnica se pintaron alrededor de sus ojos.

—¡Byakugan! —Ella hizo lo mismo, pero en su rostro no se reflejó ningún sentimiento. Neji ya lo sabía, que Raíz le había quitado emotividad en los combates, la odio más por eso, por atreverse a dejarlo atrás.

Lentamente ambos se pusieron en posición de combate, en sus brazos brilló chakra, el de él azul, intenso, quemante, el de ella plateado, delicado, hermoso. Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, sin titubear, sin darse un instante para considerarlo.

Arriba, abajo, izquierda, arriba, derecha, sus dedos chocaban cargados con chakra, se bloqueaban, se esquivaban, como una ruleta de la muerte. En el estadio brincaban chispas de colores, Neji oía su propia respiración, violenta, salvaje, ella en cambio respiraba despacio, calmada, centrada, concentrándose en golpearlo.

Neji tuvo tiempo de observar sus brazos cuando se encontraban, los suyos eran gruesos, firmes, los brazos de alguien que se convierte lentamente en un hombre, los brazos de ella en cambio eran blancos e infantiles, moldeados por el ejercicio pero aun así pequeños. Era una niña, solo era una niña y saberlo le causaba desazón y rabia.

La odiaba, la odiaba tanto.

En el último golpe ambos salieron deslizados hacía atrás, estaban cansados, sudorosos y jadeantes, pero no se habían hecho daño, cada golpe había sido bloqueado o esquivado, solo las yemas de sus dedos estaban raspadas, Neji notó con irritación que la punta de su dedo meñique izquierdo empezaba a sangrar.

Hinata aprovechó ese momento para tomar aire, pelear con Neji usando el puño gentil era casi igual de desgastante que pelear con su padre, la uña de su índice derecho se había quebrado y un par de gotas de sangre caían hasta el suelo. A su alrededor el estadio parecía haber caído en un silencio sepulcral y Hinata notó que incluso el Chunnin que actuaba como referí parecía impresionado.

Su padre había dicho que solo podían usar técnicas Hyuuga, que estaba bien si no ganaban el torneo, pero Itachi le había dicho que no perdiera, Sasuke le había dicho que no perdiera.

" _Solo no te lastimes demasiado, ¿está bien?"_ Le pareció que volvía a escuchar el susurro de Naruto junto a su oreja, algo tibio se alojó en su estómago, pero los ninjas no podían llegar lejos sin lastimarse, no podían superar sus trabas ni crear lazos sin pasar dolor, aquello lo había aprendido de su capitán.

Respiró hondo, Neji no era la clase de rival que podría vencer con solo Junken desorganizado, lo sabía.

—¡Hakke Juroku Sho! —Los ocho trigramas dieciséis palmas, la técnica de adivinación suprema de su clan. Hinata apretó los dientes, necesitaba fuerza, necesitaba chakra y concentración para que su Byakugan pudiera ver todos los puntos de chakra que necesitaba.

—¡Hakke Juroku Sho! —Para su sorpresa Neji anunció la misma técnica, ¿Cómo era posible?, que ella supiera nadie se la había enseñado.

Dio dos golpes. Neji dio los mismos dos golpes y sus ataques se anularon.

Ahora Neji atacó, otros dos golpes, ella se los regresó, nuevamente se anularon mutuamente y completaron cuatro ataques.

Intentó ser más rápida que él, con la velocidad de una serpiente dispuesta a atacar arremetió con los cuatro golpes que seguían, pero Neji contraatacó con la misma ferocidad y nuevamente sus golpes volvieron a anularse. Llevaban ocho golpes. El Hakke Juroku Sho no era una técnica que dejara pensar, no era un ataque en el que uno pudiera pararse e intentar ver otra perspectiva, se caracterizaba por un círculo de adivinación, una serie de golpes que no podían detenerse.

Faltaban ocho golpes, uno a uno sus ataques se fueron anulando dolorosamente mientras intentaban alcanzar el cuerpo de su contrincante, Hinata sintió que la punta de sus dedos se quedaba sin piel, que sus huesos crujían en agonía, aun así ningún sentimiento cruzó su rostro, Neji en cambio apretaba los dientes conteniendo su ira. Dieciséis golpes. Los dos se deslizaron hacia atrás. No habían logrado conectar ni uno solo.

¿Qué era eso?, ¿un duelo de resistencia?, ¿un combate de desgaste?, Hinata sintió como el sudor caliente y pegajoso le corría por el rostro hasta perderse por su cuello y debajo de su blusa. Neji tenía el rostro congestionado por el esfuerzo.

—Así que es así. —Neji bajó lentamente las manos, en acto reflejo Hinata hizo lo mismo—. ¿En qué momento se volvió fuerte Hinata-sama? —Era una pregunta retórica así que no tenía caso contestarla—. ¿Ahora si puede enfrentar su destino como integrante de la rama principal?, —su voz escupía burla—, ¿ahora si se cree con el derecho de verme hacía abajo y despreciarme?

—Jamás haría eso. —Hinata sintió que el corazón se le encogía, los sentimientos de Neji la abrumaban, su odio la consumía. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por crear un puente entre los dos, por volver a ser la familia que ella creía que eran.

—Siga jugando a la niña buena Hinata-sama. —Neji apretó los puños—. ¡Voy a vencerla, voy a derrotarla! —Solo así podía reafirmar su existencia, solo así podía tener un motivo para seguir viviendo—. ¡Hakke Sanjuni Sho! —Los ocho trigramas treinta y dos palmas, la técnica de adivinación subía un peldaño en el grado de dificultad y las líneas entre el ying y el yang se volvían más borrosas.

—¡Hakke Sanjuni Sho! —Hinata gritó en respuesta, su padre y ella la habían practicado, los lobos se la habían enseñado, tenía confianza, podría hacerlo. El ying de Neji se traslapó con el suyo, el yang suyo se cubrió con el de Neji, eran primos, eran familia, eran contrincantes, eran el otro lado de una moneda.

Dos golpes. Nuevamente sus manos se encontraron en el aire, el viento se rompió ante su ataque.

Dos golpes. Todo era líneas azules, todo era chakra plateado, un baile aterrador que podía acabar con la vida de la otra persona. Y completaron cuatro pasos.

Cuatro golpes. Hinata sintió un dolor horrible, un fuego ardiente que le deshacía el brazo, Neji había alcanzado a conectar un golpe, pero ella también, el rostro de su primo mostró un breve instante de dolor. Era lógico, para que uno de sus ataques llegara a su objetivo tenía que pasar el bloqueo, pero eso suponía que el golpe contrario tampoco había sido bloqueado y también alcanzaría a su destinatario. Y llevaban ocho.

Ocho golpes. Estaban en una batalla en la que para vencer al enemigo tenían que romperse también, Hyuuga versus Hyuuga. Hinata recordó la voz de Itachi, sus ojos que escondían más de lo que les decía, su desesperación velada "No pierda", tanto Neji como ella conectaron un golpe en el estómago, al instante los dos vomitaron sangre. Y llevaban dieciséis.

Dieciséis golpes. Con el dolor sus ataques se volvieron más caóticos, más rápidos, más violentos. Hinata tenía que ganar, por alguna razón su capitán lo necesitaba. Itachi siempre había cuidado de ella, Itachi la había hecho fuerte, Itachi había logrado que su clan la respetara, le había dado la aprobación de su padre, había logrado que su casa se convirtiera en un lugar cálido al que deseaba volver. No podía fallarle. Hubo un crujido horrible cuando tanto Neji como ella conectaron el golpe diez. Hinata supo que le había quebrado una costilla a Neji, quizás dos, lo supo porque también su cuerpo se sintió inestable, respirar dolía, dolía como el infierno. Y completaron treinta y dos golpes.

De haber podido Hinata se hubiera sentado en el suelo a tomar aire, pero no podía, estaban en pleno combate, Neji también se sostenía con esfuerzos. Se vieron a los ojos, la rabia de él, la promesa que había hecho ella. Ninguno podía perder, así lo decían sus miradas.

El ying y el yang, el negro y el blanco, la vista que podía traspasar los secretos.

—Nii-san… —En el último momento Hinata se dio cuenta que aquello ya no era un simple combate, se dio cuenta que se estaban jugando la vida y que lo harían hasta el final.

—Hinata-sama. —Quizás es que no había nada más que decir, ella lo había llamado como a un hermano, él la había llamado como a un superior, uno que odiaba pero al que estaba subyugado.

—Hakke Rokujuyon Sho. —Ambos hablaron al tiempo, sus voces se entrelazaron una con la otra. Ocho trigramas sesenta y cuatro palmas. Hinata apenas tenía el chakra necesario para llevarlo a cabo, pero sabía que Neji se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias, aquel era su ataque definitivo, su técnica final.

Dos golpes. No podía perder, esa era la verdad, se lo debía a su capitán.

Dos golpes. Ambos conectaron con el hombro y el dolor pareció paralizarlos. Y llevaban cuatro.

Cuatro golpes. Estaban tan juntos uno con el otro que tenían que girar la cabeza para no chocarse, la respiración de Hinata golpeaba a Neji en el rostro. Su boca, sus labios, estaba tan cerca, tan terriblemente cerca y la odiaba, ¡la odiaba tanto que le dolía! Y llevaban ocho.

Ocho golpes. Hinata ya no podía respirar, sentía la boca llena de sangre, los ojos inyectados, había perdido tres uñas, Neji se había quebrado un dedo, quizás ella también, lo cierto es que ya no lo sentía. ¿Su padre estaría satisfecho?, ¿podría cumplir la promesa hecha con su capitán?, lo sentía mucho, lo sentía mucho por Naruto pero se estaba lastimando, se estaba lastimando tanto que seguro el rubio estaría horrorizado. Y llevaban dieciséis.

Dieciséis golpes. La velocidad se incrementó tanto que sus manos no eran más que manchones que se bloqueaban por puro instinto, un baile de salón en el que se sabían los pasos, la coreografía y el error que los haría caer. Fue una equivocación, fue un acierto, ninguno de los dos podía saberlo, el golpe dieciséis dio en su objetivo y los dos abrieron los ojos incrédulos cuando sintieron un calambre en el corazón. Tum-tum. Como si los dedos de Hinata rozaran el corazón de Neji, como si los dedos de él rozaran el corazón de ella. Estuvieron a punto de desplomarse uno sobre el otro, pero la técnica de adivinación aun no acababa, faltaban treinta y dos golpes y si alguno de los próximos treinta y dos golpes conectaba iba a matarlos.

Aun así ninguno de los dos pensaba perder.

No pudieron respirar, detenerse, tomar aire, nada, se lanzaron por última vez uno contra el otro, sin tiempo de hacer recuento de los daños, como un ciclo eterno que no podía detenerse.

Pero fueron detenidos.

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos cuando la sujetaron, alguien tomó su brazo derecho, alguien el izquierdo, algo bloqueó sus piernas, frente a ella Neji también había sido detenido, Gai sensei le había sujetado el brazo derecho, su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, le había sujetado el brazo izquierdo, el Chunin tenía un dedo sobre su protector de frente inmovilizándolo y Kurenai sensei le bloqueaba las piernas. Solo hasta entonces Hinata giró a verse a sí misma, Kakashi-sensei sujetaba su brazo derecho, el jounnin de la arena bloqueaba sus piernas, Itachi le sujetaba el brazo izquierdo y con la mano libre apuntaba a su frente para bloquearla. Hinata jamás había visto una mirada tan triste de parte de su capitán.

Quiso disculparse, quiso pedir perdón por no haber ganado, por haberlo metido en problemas, su capitán nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, seguramente ella había cometido un error irreparable para que tuviera esa mirada en su cara. De verdad que lo intentó, pero cuando abrió la boca lo único que salió de ella fue una bola de sangre, asustada giró al frente y se encontró a Neji que la veía con sorpresa, también él estaba vomitando sangre. Los ojos de su primo observándola fue lo último que pudo ver, después todo se volvió negro, pero al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban los de su primo también lo hicieron.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata soñó que caminaba por unas escaleras de caracol, en la parte de arriba de las escaleras había cosas bonitas, globos, nubes blancas y comida deliciosa, era tan hermoso que le hubiera gustado quedarse ahí para siempre. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que bajar, no era algo que pudiera controlar, tenía que hacerlo. Así que empezó a bajar lentamente, piso por piso. En los primeros pisos aun había cosas bonitas, estantes repletos de libros, un tocadiscos con toda la música del mundo, un jardín lleno de flores, pero conforme iba bajando los lugares se volvían más extraños y oscuros.

Hinata vio a dos niños llorando en el cementerio, le pareció que eran Neji y ella, pero no estaba segura. Vio mujeres que aprendían a desnudarse y a Itachi que la sacaba de ahí de la mano. Vio un hombre desangrarse en el piso y como un recuerdo tardío se acordó que ella lo había matado.

Había oscuridad abajo, pero tenía que seguir avanzando, era de esas cosas que no podían evitarse. Haku lloraba porque su vida ya no tenía sentido, Neji la odiaba y siempre la odiaría.

Hinata encontró una puerta que le bloqueaba el paso, intentó abrirla pero no tenía la llave. Una mujer le hizo una seña con la cabeza negando, aun no era el tiempo de abrir aquella puerta, tenía que volver.

¿Volver a dónde?

Hinata abrió los ojos, alrededor solo había oscuridad así que por un momento no supo dónde estaba, intentó mover el brazo, pero le dolía horriblemente. Dio un parpadeo largo para acostumbrarse a la noche, un resquicio de luna se colaba por la ventana, estaba acostada y una sábana blanca la cubría hasta el pecho, había algo incómodo en su nariz así que Hinata se llevó una mano a la cara para palparse, con desconcierto se dio cuenta que una sonda intravenosa sobresalía de su brazo izquierdo y al palparse la cara notó otra sonda que le salía de un orificio de la nariz, al tocarla sintió que le irritaba y los ojos le lagrimeaban.

¿Dónde estaba?, levantó la cabeza asustada y solo hasta entonces notó que alguien le estaba sujetando la mano, Naruto estaba dormido sobre una silla, había apoyado la cabeza en su cama y su mano sujetaba la suya. Hinata lo vio por varios segundos sin comprender, ¿estaba en el hospital?, ¿Naruto se había dormido sujetando su mano?, en cualquier otro momento aquello le habría hecho enrojecer hasta el último cabello, pero se sentía aturdida, débil y mareada.

Desorientada giró la mirada alrededor, con sorpresa notó que Sasuke estaba dormido en una silla pegado a la pared, tenía los brazos cruzados y lucía un poco sombrío. Aun no terminaba de salir de la impresión cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió e Itachi entró dentro.

—¿Taichou? —La voz le salió ronca y sintió como la sonda que tenía en la nariz le dificultaba pronunciar.

—¿Hinata-dono?, —Itachi había entrado con expresión cansada, pero su rostro enseguida cambió y se dirigió a ella con prontitud—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —Sus dedos se detuvieron a centímetros de tocarla, como si tuviera miedo de quebrarla.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —Hinata estaba tomando toda su concentración para no entrar en pánico.

—¿Recuerda su pelea en el torneo? —Itachi finalmente le tomó la mano que tenía libre, Hinata sintió como le acariciaba con cariño los dedos vendados—. Tuvimos que detener su pelea y traerla al hospital.

—¿Neji-niisan está bien? —A Itachi realmente no le sorprendía que preguntara por el estado de su primo antes que nada.

—Él despertó ayer. —Itachi titubeó—. Se encuentra bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —Hinata cerró los ojos, se sentía cansada, inestable, agobiada.

—Los dos estuvieron sin despertar por una semana. —Itachi la inclinó con cuidado hacia atrás para que volviera a recostarse en la almohada—. Por eso tiene esa sonda en la nariz, por ahí la alimentábamos. —Hinata quería quitársela, la incomodaba mucho, pero tenía mucho sueño, a lo mejor solo seguía durmiendo.

—Itachi-taichou… —Antes de que el sueño volviera a vencerla fue capaz de decir lo que no había podido decir hace una semana—. Lo siento. —Le pareció que su capitán intentaba decir algo en respuesta, pero no pudo escucharlo, alrededor todo volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad.

Itachi abrió la boca, pero notó que ella había vuelto a perder la consciencia, ¿despertaría?, sí, seguro solo estaba muy cansada, sus signos vitales eran normales, podía respirar por su cuenta, el daño interno se había tratado con efectividad. Ella estaría bien. Neji y Hinata habrían despertado antes, pero les habían inducido un coma para poder sanar correctamente sus heridas. Los dos habían estado conectados por tres días a respiradores artificiales. Itachi había estado ahí, viendo como su pequeña subordinada era incapaz de respirar por sí misma, viendo como una maquina era lo único que la mantenía con vida. Por un tiempo los dos jóvenes Hyuuga habían compartido la sala de cuidados intensivos con Lee y el gennin de la niebla, pero finalmente se habían estabilizado lo suficiente para que los pusieran en una habitación común.

Hiashi Hyuuga había ido a visitarlos a los dos, no parecía preocupado y solo le había dicho a Itachi que era común que los miembros de su clan se lastimaran de esa forma cuando peleaban entre sí. De hecho su padre, Fugaku, le había contado que en una ocasión Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga habían estado en cuidados intensivos una semana entera luego de un duelo que decidiría la sucesión del clan.

Itachi le había dicho a Hinata que no perdiera y debido a esas palabras la niña había estado a punto de morir, ella no había entendido que a él no le importaba que ganara, no le había dicho que ganara, le había dicho que no perdiera porque no quería verla lastimarse, no quería que perdiera porque el perdedor seguramente estaría a un paso de la muerte, había visto eso en los ojos de Neji Hyuuga.

Con que coraje, con que pasión habían luchado esos dos. Si no los hubieran detenido se habrían destruido mutuamente sin que mediara ninguna clase de arrepentimiento. Itachi la veía y no la reconocía, ¿era esa chica que daba golpes simultáneos la misma niña que había salvado de ahogarse alguna vez?, ¿era esa kunoichi entregada y valiente la misma que balbuceaba cada que quería decirle algo?

Itachi se había enfocado tanto en sus propios problemas que no había sabido ver más allá, no había valorado en toda su extensión el odio de Neji, no le había preguntado a ella acerca de su situación, no había intuido el peligro hasta que lo había visto frente a sus ojos. Neji y Hinata habían dado un espectáculo asombroso con el que tanto los clanes como los dirigentes de la aldea estaban satisfechos.

—"Si ha llegado tan lejos solo porque le dijiste que no perdiera entonces podemos usarla sin problemas". —Su padre le había anunciado satisfecho.

—"Es justo lo que nos prometiste". —Los viejos concejeros también estaban conformes—. "Felicidades Itachi". —¿Felicidades?, había estado a punto de perderla, ¿para qué?, había escuchado a Kakashi diciéndole a Sakura que se rindiera sin pelear, que iba a lastimarse, Kakashi había detenido el duelo cuando Sakura apenas había tenido un poco de dolor, ¿y él?, ¿no la había forzado más allá del límite sabiendo muy bien que no contaba con todas sus técnicas en aquella pelea desigual?, Neji había pasado años entrenando las artes Hyuuga, Hinata había invocado lobos, practicado técnicas con agua y pulido las técnicas básicas hasta el cansancio, ni una sola vez Itachi había intentado que practicara el Junken, ¿cómo podía haberle exigido que no perdiera en esas circunstancias?, ¿por qué había detenido el combate hasta que la certeza de su muerte lo había arañado?

Se había pasado toda la semana haciéndose esas preguntas; mientras caminaba por la aldea solo podía escuchar una y otra vez lo mismo "Equipo Cuervo", "Equipo Cuervo", un equipo que todos admiraban, pero que en realidad era una maldición para sus integrantes.

Itachi salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, Sasuke y Naruto estaban muy cansados, llevaban una semana durmiendo en el hospital, los primeros dos días como pacientes y los siguientes cinco cuidando de Hinata, ninguna fuerza humana había logrado retirarlos de allí y una noche incluso habían ayudado a Hanabi para burlar la vigilancia de su clan y dormir con su hermana. Itachi había tenido que regañarlos para guardar las apariencias, pero ni ellos estaban arrepentidos ni él sentía ciertos sus reproches.

Había logrado su objetivo, sí, Naruto y Sasuke habían dado una pelea tan espectacular que habían tenido que detenerlos antes de que destruyeran el estadio, como consecuencia Gaara había ganado el torneo por default, pero aquello no importaba, para todos los presentes el "Equipo Cuervo" había sido la gran estrella de aquel examen.

¿Y Neji?, se había hablado mucho acerca de darle los peldaños necesarios para ascender, pero nadie más que Itachi parecía preguntarse otras cuestiones, ¿quién lo había entrenado?, ¿cómo se había formado?, decían que era un genio pero Itachi estaba seguro de que algo se le estaba escapando, había ciertas cosas en los movimientos de Neji que le producían una cierta familiaridad, como algo que se le escapaba por más que quisiera acercarse.

¿Se parecían Neji y él?, no, Itachi nunca había cargado tal odio en su corazón, jamás se le habría ocurrido dirigir todo su rencor hacia la persona más inocente que la aldea de la hoja tenía. Pero ambos eran inteligentes, callados, observadores; sabían tomar las oportunidades, sabían trabajar en silencio hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Neji era peligroso, ahora lo sabía.

Salió del hospital y ya afuera giró a ver la luna, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, dentro de una semana sería la ceremonia oficial para anunciar a los nuevos chunnin. Shisui le había dicho que sus tres subordinados estaban en esa lista. Pensar en Shisui le provocó deseos de verlo, durante aquella semana Shisui y él apenas habían compartido una que otra charla breve, requería alguien para compartir sus dudas, para liberar lo que se encontraba en su mente.

Sin apurar el paso caminó hacia la zona Uchiha, para hacerlo tuvo que cruzar la aldea.

"Nos han puesto en cuarentena" recordó la frase que había usado su padre luego del ataque del Kyuuby, cuando habían obligado a los Uchiha a ocupar exclusivamente aquellas tierras. En aquel entonces se había pensado en un golpe de estado, ¿qué pensaba ahora su padre?, Itachi temía preguntar, temía darse cuenta que lo único que había conseguido el Equipo Cuervo había sido ganar tiempo.

¿Para qué quería su padre el poder?, ¿por qué era tan importante ser el dueño de la aldea?, si iniciaban un golpe de estado los Hyuuga se les enfrentarían, los Inuzuka, los Nara… aquello se volvería un baño de sangre y en el remoto caso en el que ganaran, ¿de que serviría gobernar una aldea de fantasmas?

Si tan mal se sentían con las medidas de represión de la aldea, ¿por qué no se iban a buscar otro sitio?, ¿por qué no el clan completo iniciaba una vida en otro lugar?, en cuanto lo pensó Itachi se dio cuenta de que aquello era imposible, los Uchiha amaban Konoha, amaban esa tierra donde el viento hacía revolotear las hojas, se sentían dueños de aquel lugar donde habían enterrado tantos de sus muertos y su historia había iniciado.

Madara Uchiha había sido cofundador de esa aldea, nadie iba a sacar a los Uchiha de ahí, hasta él podía entenderlo.

Itachi giró la mirada al cielo, era una noche estrellada y ligeramente fría, ¿estaría Shisui dormido?, ahora que caía era una falta de respeto molestar a alguien de madrugada solo por dudas existenciales. Con un suspiro dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa, había un pequeño insecto sobre la manga de su chaqueta, su primer instinto fue arrojarlo de un manotazo, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y le extendió el dedo con cuidado para que trepara, luego lo puso sobre la rama de un árbol. Cuando saliera el sol hablaría con Shisui, cuando saliera el sol Hinata volvería a despertar, cuando saliera el sol…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Nee-san! —Hanabi entró corriendo a la habitación de Hinata y trepó de un salto a la cama, como pudo Hinata la recibió en brazos.

—Hanabi-chan.

—¡Mira lo que te traje! —Hanabi abrió una bolsa, dentro había rollos de canela—. Los he pasado de contrabando. —Hanabi cerró la bolsa como si en cualquier momento fueran a quitarle sus preciadas posesiones.

—Gracias. —Hinata le sonrió, ya le habían quitado la sonda nasogástrica y podía volver a alimentarse normalmente, aunque debía hacerlo despacio porque aún tenía irritada la garganta.

—¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

—Dijeron que mañana.

—¡Ya quiero que estés en casa! —Hanabi sonrió, parecía un gatito—. ¿Y Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun? —De pronto pareció reaccionar al notar que no estaban esos dos.

—Fueron a dormir un poco y a bañarse. —Hinata apretó los dedos índice el uno contra el otro—. Le-les dije que iba a estar bien. —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tenuemente y Hanabi la observó con curiosidad.

—Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun estaban aquí todo el tiempo. —Hanabi ladeó la cabeza—. También Uchiha-san.

—¿Itachi-taichou? —Hinata parpadeó sorprendida.

—Sí. —Hanabi asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Por cierto!, —la pequeña dio un bote—, fui a ver a Neji-niisan ayer.

—¿En serio? —Hinata abrió la boca, la verdad es que no recordaba que su hermana menor y su primo hubieran tenido interacción en el pasado.

—Sí. —Hanabi se estremeció—. Me senté en una silla frente a él por quince minutos, nos estuvimos viendo fijamente a los ojos y luego me fui.

—¿No le dijiste nada?

—Pues no. —Hanabi dio un parpadeo—. Él tampoco dijo nada. —No sabía si su hermanita era muy valiente o era demasiado pequeña para notar lo que se podía calificar rápidamente como una situación incómoda.

—Ne-Neji-niisan y yo no estamos… no creo que estemos en buenos términos. —Hinata miró abajo con tristeza.

—Ottou-san dijo que quería hablar con él. —Hanabi se cruzó de brazos—. Que le quería explicar algo, pero a Neji-niisan también le dan el alta mañana y Ottou-san tiene que irse mañana por la mañana.

—¿Irse?

—Sí, —Hanabi se sujetó los tobillos—, lo han mandado como representante de la aldea a no sé qué aburrido, algo así dijo. Creo que no quería ir.

—¿Representante? —Hinata no sabía mucho de política, pero no recordaba que su padre hubiera sido enviado en un asunto diplomático como representante de la aldea, ¿en ese caso siempre iba el Hokage, no?, a lo mejor es que el tercero ya estaba mayor y le costaba hacer esas cosas.

—¡Ottou-san me dijo que te dijera que lo habías hecho muy bien! —Hanabi sonrió, una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes.

—Oh… —Era la primera vez que su padre decía algo como aquello, y aunque se lo había dicho indirectamente…

—¿Nee-san? —Hanabi se alarmó cuando notó que los ojos de su hermana empezaban a lagrimear.

—No, no es nada. —Hinata se secó las comisuras de los ojos con las manos—. Solo estoy muy feliz.

—¿También se llora cuando se está contento? —Hanabi no parecía muy convencida.

—S-sí. —Hinata iba a agregar otra cosa, pero entonces la puerta se abrió sin que tocaran antes y Naruto y Sasuke entraron corriendo.

—¡Hinata!

—¡Hinata-chan!

—¿A que no sabes qué? —Sus dos compañeros treparon a la cama y Hanabi soltó una carcajada cuando la atraparon entre los dos sin querer.

—¿Qué, qué pasa?

—¡Esto! —Naruto señaló a Sasuke quien desenvolvió un pergamino con parsimonia frente a ella—. ¡Pasamos el examen Hinata-chan!, —los ojos de Naruto estaban azul brillante—, ¡somos Chunnin!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La ceremonia de ascenso a Chunnin fue pactada para el lunes a las nueve de la mañana en la plaza de ceremonias tras la torre Hokage, Naruto no sabía qué ropa sería adecuado llevar, ¿tenía que ponerse ropa formal?, ¿con su ropa diaria estaba bien?, le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Ero-sennin pero el viejo ermitaño había sido enviado a quien sabe dónde antes de que iniciara la etapa final del torneo, Hinata, Sasuke y él le habían enviado una carta anunciándole que habían pasado el examen (él se había puesto bastante artístico decorando los márgenes).

Normalmente Itachi le habría dicho cómo vestirse, pero su capitán había estado muy ocupado en los últimos días y apenas lo habían visto, o quizás es que ellos se la habían pasado rodeando a Hinata.

Naruto aún no salía del asombro que le había causado ver el combate de Neji con Hinata, ¡aquello había sido alucinante!, chispas de chakra saltaban en todas las direcciones y el cabello de Hinata se mecía con el viento. A Naruto le había parecido que estaban bailando y en primera instancia simplemente se había encontrado fascinado, pero luego los dos habían vomitado sangre y aquello había dejado de ser bonito.

—"¡Sasuke, tenemos que detenerla!"

—"¡No!, si bajamos van a descalificarla e Itachi-taichou dijo que no podía perder". —Era cierto, Itachi había dicho aquello, pero por alguna razón a Naruto se le encogía el estómago al ver su sangre. A él no le importaba si ella ganaba o perdía, de hecho Hinata ya era bastante fuerte así como estaba, no es cómo si tuviera que demostrar algo. Y Neji estaba peleando con todo, sin una pizca de gentileza, era como Sasuke que no hacía concesiones por el hecho de que Hinata fuera una chica.

¿O es que no se daban cuenta que Hinata era una chica?, a ser sincero cuando habían sido muy pequeños a Naruto tampoco se le daba muy bien eso de recordar que ella era una niña, de hecho medio que se acordaba vagamente de haber estado muy sorprendido cuando había notado que ella no tenía pajarito. Pero luego había sido fácil recordarlo.

Hinata era mucho muy tibia, era más tibia que Sasuke o que Itachi así que a Naruto le gustaba dormir pegado a ella. Hinata también era suave, su cuerpo era suave y sus maneras eran suaves, Naruto podía estar con ella horas y horas sintiendo que todo iba como tenía que ser.

Luego, Hinata era bastante más delicada que ellos, al principio Naruto no se había dado cuenta cabal, pero luego había empezado a notar que cuando recogían leña a ella se le lastimaba la piel de las manos, que cuando andaban bajo el sol su piel se descarapelaba, casi como si fuera una serpiente, también que cuando ponía toda su fuerza en un golpe ese golpe siempre era la mitad de fuerte que uno suyo o de Sasuke.

Hinata era chiquita, era más bajita que él y que Sasuke y tenía unos ojos enormes y bonitos, todo eso era suficiente para darse cuenta que era una niña, pero parecía que ni Sasuke ni Neji podían notarlo. A Naruto nadie se lo había dicho, pero sabía dentro de él que uno debía ser amable con las chicas; además durante su pelea con Temari Itachi-taichou le había dicho que intentara no lastimarla demasiado, seguro su capitán estaba de acuerdo con él.

Hablando de Temari, Gaara era otro que no entendía eso de ser gentil con las chicas, había tenido que hacer un trato con él para que no fuera a lastimar demasiado a Sakura. Al pensar en la niña las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon un poco, la verdad es que Sakura era vivaz, agradable y muy bonita. A Naruto le gustaba mucho ver sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas y su cabello que parecía tan suave como un algodón de azúcar.

Se lo había comentado a Sasuke, pero Sasuke solo había chasqueado la lengua y había dicho "Ahh". Cuando Sasuke decía eso Naruto no sabía si estaba de acuerdo, en desacuerdo o solo quería sacárselo de encima.

A lo largo de su vida Naruto había compartido muchas cosas con Sasuke: la comida, la tienda, el entrenamiento… pero sentía que este nuevo asunto de las chicas no encontraría ningún eco en su compañero de equipo. A lo mejor había sido cosa de la revista que habían encontrado en el bosque, Naruto había sentido que algo cambiaba en él al verla.

Bueno, no exactamente… la cuestión es que después de lo de la revista había tenido unos sueños muy raros, casi no se acordaba de lo que soñaba pero por la mañana tenía una erección; por supuesto, Naruto no había sabido lo que era la primera vez que le había pasado, de hecho medio que se había horrorizado cuando su pajarito se había quedado tieso, como animal muerto. Pero aquella primera ocasión en que le había ocurrido Itachi había estado dormido a un lado de él y había notado su turbación.

"Ven Naruto-kun, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas", su capitán había sido muy amable, le había explicado que así como Hinata había iniciado sus cambios para convertirse en mujer él también tendría que pasar por cambios para volverse hombre. Lo de la erección matutina era normal y demostraba que era un hombre sano, no debía preocuparse por eso.

Menos mal.

A Naruto se le ocurrió preguntarle a su capitán si a él también le pasaba eso. Itachi había sonreído.

"Yo también soy un hombre sano, Naruto-kun" y si a su capitán le pasaba entonces no era nada sucio ni preocupante, Itachi-taichou era el hombre más honorable de la aldea (Sasuke siempre lo decía y Naruto lo creía por entero).

Sin embargo Itachi le había dicho a Naruto que ya no podría ver películas con Hinata los sábados.

"Verás Naruto-kun, no es bien visto por la sociedad que un hombre y una mujer que no están casados compartan una misma cama, aunque solo vayan a dormir, incluso cuando se trata de una misión ciertas cosas se pueden salir de control cuando solo hay una mujer y un hombre en un sitio cerrado". Naruto por fin entendió que aunque no quisiera se estaba volviendo un hombre, y aunque Hinata tampoco quisiera se estaba volviendo una mujer. Jiraiya había tenido razón, las cosas entre ellos cambiarían.

A ser sincero a Naruto le hubiera gustado que las cosas siempre siguieran iguales, que Hinata y él pudieran ver películas de terror y luego dormir abrazados uno al otro (pero si se despertaba con una erección y ella se daba cuenta se avergonzaría muchísimo). Itachi le había explicado que eso de la erección tenía que ver con prepararse para tener una relación sexual, básicamente cuando uno se enamoraba y quería suficiente a la otra persona podías terminar haciendo el amor, que era cuando ponías aquello, sobre aquello y se sentía muy bien (Itachi-taichou le había explicado con las palabras concretas, pero a él le daba vergüenza repetirlo).

De todas maneras eso de las relaciones sexuales y hacer el amor era para los adultos, Itachi-taichou le había dicho que muy probablemente dentro de poco se enamoraría y eso estaba bien.

¿Estaría bien si se enamoraba de Sakura-chan?, ella era bonita, alegre y también era una ninja. A Naruto le apetecía protegerla, cuidar de ella, ¿eso era enamorarse?, no tenía referencias porque Itachi le había dicho que él nunca se había enamorado.

¿Por qué no se habría enamorado su capitán?, a Naruto le parecía que tenía suficiente amor para hacerlo.

—Ah… —Naruto de repente recordó que la ceremonia de ascenso a Chunnin era a las nueve, con apuro giró a ver el reloj de pared y notó con horror que ya eran las ocho quince, ¿qué iba a ponerse?, corriendo se dirigió a su armario y empezó a arrojar ropa afuera, si era una ceremonia ninja ropa ninja debía estar bien, ¿no?

Estuviera bien o no ya no tenía otra opción así que se puso los pantalones negros y cerró a toda prisa su chamarra naranja. Por más que lo intentó nunca pudo adecentar su cabello así que se puso el protector ninja en la frente y salió corriendo a la calle, ¿iba tarde?, no había vuelto a ver el reloj para revisar la hora.

Se pensó en echar a correr, pero le dio apuro llegar a la ceremonia sudado así que se esforzó en caminar rápido, a esa hora los puestos empezaban a abrir y la gente iniciaba la circulación diaria.

En su camino Naruto pasó por un lado del domo de torneos, lo habían cercado con cinta aislante porque había quedado inestable luego de su pelea con Sasuke, de hecho habían tenido que desalojar al público por la misma razón y después de descalificarlos (porque de otra manera habrían terminado de destruir media aldea según el Hokage) habían nombrado ganador del torneo a Gaara. Quién sabe por qué, pero a Naruto le pareció que Sasuke lucía relajado cuando eso sucedió (pese a que luego los obligaron a ir al hospital aunque ninguno de los dos se sentía tan lastimado).

—¿Naruto-kun? —Naruto dejó de caminar en seco cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba desde un costado.

—¿Hinata-chan? —Su compañera vestía pantalones ninjas y una chamarra con el símbolo de su clan que le quedaba un poco grande, parecía que su vestimenta ninja había sido la decisión correcta.

—Creí que se me había hecho un poco tarde. —Hinata pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y bajó la vista, Naruto se había dado cuenta que últimamente hacía eso cuando estaba con él, también se sonrojaba.

—No lo creías, —Naruto dio un respingo—, ¡vamos tarde!

—¿E-en serio? —Hinata levantó la cabeza mortificada.

—¡Es mejor que corramos! —Naruto la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella—. ¡No quería correr para no sudar, pero ya no importa!

—¡Ah! —Hinata jadeó mientras él la jalaba, Naruto dijo alguna otra cosa más, pero ya no alcanzó a oírlo de lo rápido que iban. Sintió que las orejas se le coloreaban y el rostro se le ponía caliente. Solo hasta ese momento pudo ser sincera consigo misma.

Le gustaba Naruto.

Le gustaba su cabello dorado, le gustaba su sonrisa que parecía poder destruir la oscuridad a su alrededor, le gustaba que nunca se rendía, le gustaba que cuidaba de ella, le gustaba su calidez, le gustaba que a su lado las cosas siempre eran más brillantes.

—¡Hinata-chan, vamos a hacer un spring!

—¡Hai!

Le gustaba que a su lado dejaba de ser tímida y podía reír.

Ahora podía admitirlo, le gustaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Y así, por fin terminan los exámenes Chunnin, he de admitir que me costó un poco desarrollar las peleas, pero el combate entre Neji y Hinata simplemente se me fue de las manos (risas), cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito seis hojas de pelea y estaba toda eufórica.

Creo yo que la vida es muy complicada y los sentimientos lo son más aún. A los doce años se está despertando a la adolescencia, todo empieza a cambiar, las emociones parecen consumirlo todo, es una edad que siempre me ha parecido mágica. Espero que los chicos de Equipo Cuervo logren transmitir esos sentimientos.

 **Los lectores preguntan**

 **1** Evidentemente un combate entre Gaara y Sakura iba a ser desigual, creo que hay veces en la vida que sucede eso, no importa cuanto lo intentes, la otra persona es mejor que tú. Fue un combate que espero que le ayude a Sakura a crecer.

 **2** Lo siento por todas las personas que querían que Hinata hiciera papilla de Neji pero eso era ilógico, no importa qué tan fuerte fuera ella, estaba peleando con reglas que la ponían en desventaja y Neji sigue siendo un genio. Sé que no los termino de convencer, pero más adelante creo que dejaran de tirarme tomates por eso (risas).

 **3** Como dijo alguien por ahí "Lee se buscó que le quitaran una pata" jajaja. Siendo serios, muchos han mencionado las células de Hashirama, pero ni tengo a Tsunade por aquí ni Danzou ha dado a conocer esa técnica, ¿so?, Lee seguirá así, me temo.

 **4** Espero que la actitud de Sasuke haya quedado aclarada en este capítulo. Un chico listo tiene preocupaciones acordes a su inteligencia.

 **5** El traje de combate que Hinata uso fue de parte de su padre, si se fijan bien Itachi lo menciona (no es un regalo de Itachi ni de Shisui), su padre quería una apariencia acorde a su clan y a la rama principal.

Como siempre gracias por leer, son los mejores.

 _29/10/17 Domingo_


	22. Pasos a la oscuridad I

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 21: Pasos a la oscuridad I**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Sasuke se encontraba formado en una línea junto con el resto de los gennin que serían promovidos a Chunnin, al frente se encontraba el Hokage, los senseis, los consejeros y unas cuantas personas que Sasuke no conocía. No era un evento abierto así que no podían asistir sus familias, pero su madre le había prometido hacer una cena en su honor. Su padre simplemente había asentido con la cabeza, como si aquello solo fuera lo que se esperaba de él y no hubiera motivos para hacer demasiado alboroto.

¿A los cuantos años se había vuelto Chunnin Itachi?, seguramente mucho tiempo antes que él. Como siempre alcanzar a su hermano era un poco menos que absurdo.

—Buenos días a todos los aquí presentes. —El Hokage inició su discurso y Sasuke apretó los dientes, Naruto y Hinata venían tarde, del rubio lo entendía, pero usualmente Hinata era más dedicada en esos asuntos. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad Sasuke hubiera dado media vuelta y hubiera ido por esos dos para traerlos arrastrando, pero Itachi estaba parado muy serio y firme adelante, no podía ser menos.

—Ahora diremos sus nombres e irán acudiendo por su chaleco que los distinguirá de ahora en adelante como Chunnin de la aldea.

—¡Ah! —Con un jadeo Naruto se coló a su lado en la fila, venía sudando espantosamente y traía a Hinata de la mano, debido a su brusca intromisión Sasuke fue empujado a un lado y su hombro rozó con el de Shikamaru quien se tambaleó como si hasta ese momento no hubiera estado parado muy firmemente sobre la tierra.

—Lo-lo sentimos. —Hinata tartamudeó, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero Sasuke no sabía si era por ir corriendo, por la vergüenza de llegar tarde o porque Naruto aún no le soltaba la mano.

—Firmes. —Sasuke les gruñó sin girar a verlos—. Ahora. —Al instante sus dos amigos se convirtieron en dos estatuas fijas que veían al frente con solemnidad, aquel era un truco que Sasuke había aprendido en Raíz, cuando pasara todo ese asunto se enteraría de por qué habían causado tanto alboroto llegando tarde.

—Yamanaka Ino. —La rubia fue la primera en ser nombrada, la chica pasó al frente con gesto formal, había perdido en su contra, pero Sasuke sabía que atraparlo de aquella manera al inicio del combate hubiera sido su perdición si hubiera estado rodeado de más enemigos. La rubia era astuta y se merecía el chaleco.

—Nara Shikamaru. —El joven aguantó un bostezo antes de pasar, la verdad su combate había sido harto aburrido, pero su estrategia era buena, por decir lo menos. Sasuke se preguntó si acaso aquel chico con pinta de aburrimiento podría crear una táctica para combatirlos en caso de que se llegara el momento. ¿Podría su mente rápida contraatacarlo a él, a Naruto o a Hinata?

—Sabaku No Gaara. —El pelirrojo no parecía precisamente emotivo cuando se puso el chaleco que correspondía a los Chunnin de la Arena, bueno, Gaara no había sido emotivo ni siquiera cuando lo habían nombrado vencedor del torneo.

—Aburame Shino. —Otro que Sasuke había vencido, su combate había sido rápido y sin demasiadas presiones por su parte, pero admitía que Shino pensaba rápido y tenía una técnica interesante.

—Uzumaki Naruto. —El rubio pasó con la espalda bien firme y los brazos balanceándose con armonía, lo habían estado ensayando desde que les habían anunciado que serían Chunnin (Sasuke estaba seguro que si no lo hacían Naruto era capaz de pasar corriendo o saltando).

—Hyuuga Hinata. —Su compañera pasó al frente con pasos fluidos y la mirada serena, también ella había tenido que practicarlo, usualmente se ponía nerviosa cuando los demás se la quedaban mirando.

—Uchiha Sasuke. —Finalmente llegó su turno, Sasuke recibió el chaleco, se lo colocó, dejó que todos aplaudieran y regresó a su sitio.

—Hyuuga Neji. —Neji tenía un aire arrogante, unos pasos firmes, pero su mirada no había cambiado desde el torneo. Sasuke lo examinó por unos minutos más. Durante el torneo todos habían sido contrincantes, pero una vez terminado el examen volvían a ser compañeros. Naruto y él se habían mandado mutuamente al hospital y ese mismo día ya habían estado juntos compartiendo sus gelatinas. ¿Por qué parecía que Neji seguía manteniendo odio dentro de él?

—Ustedes ocho son los nuevos Chunnin que el día de hoy reciben sus chalecos… —Un consejero empezó a hablar adelante, pero Sasuke no le prestó mucha atención, en lugar de eso miró de reojo a Neji… había algo con él…

—Ey. —Naruto le dio un jalón en la manga—. Sakura-chan no paso.

—No me sorprende después de la manera en la que perdió. —Sasuke susurró.

—Pero había ganado el primer combate. —Naruto contraatacó.

—La verdad no fue un combate muy llamativo. —Sasuke creía que la razón por la que Sakura había sido dejada en el rango de gennin era porque no había renunciado al combate luego de percatarse de las diferencias de poder entre ella y su adversario. Suponía que si tu maestro debía bajar a salvarte el trasero no estabas demasiado listo para el siguiente nivel… aunque Kakashi también había bajado a detener el combate de Ino… a lo mejor solo era que Kakashi era sobreprotector y no las dejaba mostrar sus habilidades. Itachi en cambio había confiado en Hinata hasta el último momento.

—¡Pueden retirarse! —El Hokage anunció y los nuevos Chunnin rompieron filas.

—¡Oii!, —Naruto se colgó del brazo de Sasuke—, ¿vamos a ir a comer algo para celebrar?

—Okka-san dijo que me haría una cena para festejar. —Sasuke lo miró de reojo, los ojos emocionados de Naruto eran harto comunicativos—. Está bien, puedes venir y festejarnos juntos.

—¡Gracias teme!, —Naruto prácticamente lo estrangulo—, eres el mejor.

—Solo suéltame.

—Yo me voy ahora a mi aldea. —Gaara caminó hasta ellos con aire solemne.

—¡¿Qué, ya?! —Naruto chilló.

—Mi padre y mis hermanos ya se adelantaron, mi sensei y yo vamos a alcanzarlos. —Gaara señaló atrás donde su maestro aún se despedía de algunas personas.

—Pero no pudimos divertirnos, ni ir a comer, ni tampoco… —Naruto frunció el ceño—. ¡No hicimos nada!

—Podrían venir a visitarme alguna vez. —Gaara acotó despacio, Naruto empezó a hacer escandalo al respecto y Sasuke miró al pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados, la verdad es que Gaara parecía anhelar aquello, aunque pocos cambios en su fisionomía lo delataban.

—Por ahora podemos seguir enviándonos cartas. —Hinata intervino tímidamente en la conversación para calmar un poco a Naruto.

—Eso me agradaría. —Gaara la miró con amabilidad, Sasuke se preguntó si Gaara del desierto le daba esa mirada a otras personas (en primera instancia uno no asociaría la amabilidad con él a ser sinceros).

—¡Podemos mandarnos cartas todos dattebayo!

—No cuenten conmigo. —Sasuke resopló, pero todos lo ignoraron. Como venganza chasqueó la lengua y les comentó ácidamente que seguramente se volverían a reunir en el examen para jounnin y serían enemigos de nuevo.

—Uh… —Naruto que ya había fantaseado con unas vacaciones a la arena lució apesadumbrado—. ¿Tú crees Sasuke? —Pero Sasuke ya no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque el sensei de Gaara llegó por él, todos se despidieron muy formalmente y el pelirrojo se fue, para esas alturas los demás también se habían ido e Itachi los esperaba a unos pasos, dándoles su espacio para que se despidieran de su amigo.

—¡Itachi-taichou!, —Naruto corrió hacía él—, ¿vamos a celebrar?

—Ramen no. —Sasuke colocó las manos a modo de cruz para enfatizar la negativa.

—Hoy le toca elegir a Hinata-dono. —Itachi comentó para calmarlos y al instante Hinata dio un bote, no estaba tan segura de poder elegir correctamente el sitio al que ir para festejar algo tan importante para los tres.

—Uh… —Naruto diría que ramen y a Sasuke no le desagradaba del todo la barbacoa, Itachi nunca se mostraba exigente con nada que significara comer… pero si le preguntaban a ella…

—¿Da…dangos? —En la tienda de dangos también vendían rollos de canela, onigiris y caldos, podría ser que los demás estuvieran conformes.

—¡Suena bien!, —Naruto le pasó descuidadamente un brazo por los hombros—, ¡vamos! —Hinata quería temblar y ponerse roja por su cercanía, pero en lugar de eso respiró hondo y sonrió tímidamente. Ya se había dado cuenta que Sasuke la veía con sospecha cada que Naruto se acercaba a ella, incluso había dicho que era su fan. Acababa de aceptar sus sentimientos y aun no estaba lista para que los demás también los supieran.

—Vamos entonces. —Su capitán echó a andar y Hinata lo miró desde atrás. En el pasado cuando era niña le había parecido que Itachi lo sabía todo, que lo conocía todo, que se daba cuenta de todo, pero ahora le parecía que aquello no era tan exacto, la verdad es que había algunas cosas que su capitán no notaba para nada. Era una suerte, se hubiera avergonzado muchísimo si él descubría que el rubio era de su agrado.

Sasuke inició una conversación acerca del futuro inmediato, parecía un poco distraído, pero luego de un rato Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba tanteando a Itachi, preguntándole con evasivas si creía que les darían misiones importantes o si tendrían que seguir con su entrenamiento. Pero Itachi contestó como si no estuviera poniendo mucha atención o, en cualquier caso, como si se encontrara un poco distraído. Eso hasta que se encontraron a alguien a medio camino y los ojos de Itachi se iluminaron levemente, algo que Hinata no había visto nunca antes.

—¡Tachi!, —Shisui iba hacia ellos corriendo ondeando una mano en el aire—, ¡cuervitos!

—¡Shisui-nichan! —Naruto le contestó con la misma pasión.

—No les digas Cuervitos. —Itachi frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero Shisui simplemente le palmeó la espalda sin ponerle atención.

—¿Listos para festejar? —Shisui les guiñó un ojo—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A la tienda de dangos. —Sasuke adoptó una pose relajada.

—¡Ya!, —Shisui colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata y le revolvió el cabello—, ¿te tocó decidir a ti, cierto?

—Sí. —Hinata se sonrojó un poco.

—Muy femenino eso de los dangos, pero de vez en cuando hay que consentir a las chicas, sobre todo cuando su batalla fue la mejor del torneo. —Shisui le acarició la mejilla, en su rostro una sonrisa dulce.

—N-no creo que haya sido la mejor. —Hinata lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, Itachi suspiró y tomó a Shisui del brazo para que dejara de acariciarle el rostro, si seguía así la niña hiperventilaría.

—Para mí fue la mejor. —Pero Shisui no se rindió y aun sujeto por su primo le lanzó a la niña su sonrisa más demoledora—. Hinata-chan se veía realmente bonita peleando. —Hinata abrió muchos los ojos, incluso dejó de caminar para verlo, Itachi descubrió con perplejidad como el arrobo iba coloreando de rojo sus mejillas.

—Las peleas no son para verse bonito. —Sasuke gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Hinata-chan se veía bonita. —Shisui se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo si se veía bonita? —Itachi abrió la boca, no supo exactamente para qué, Shisui estaba actuando encantador y Hinata parecía demasiado embrujada por él como para reaccionar.

—¡Cuando salían chispas plateadas era muy guay! —Naruto se unió entusiasta a la conversación.

—Sí. —Shisui asintió sabihondo, tomó a Hinata de la mano como si cualquier cosa y luego le guiñó un ojo a Naruto—. Hinata-chan lucía muy guay, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Naruto asintió con seguridad.

—¿Y sus técnicas eran bonitas y elegantes, verdad?

—¡Sí! —Naruto afirmó con la cabeza.

—Así que aunque estaba en un combate y no lo quería hacer en realidad ella lucía muy bonita, ¿cierto?

—¡Sí! —Para ese momento seguro Naruto diría que sí a cualquier cosa que Shisui le preguntara. En cuanto el rubio afirmó con rotundidad que lucía bonita Hinata apretó la mano de Shisui, fue un tirón inconsciente, lleno de sentimientos titubeantes, de esperanzas que crecían y de agradecimiento. Shisui giró la mirada hacía Itachi y arqueó una ceja.

Ah, cierto, Shisui le había dicho hace tiempo que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, al parecer solo quería que Itachi también lo confirmara.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar tonterías y entrar de una vez? —Sasuke se estaba irritando, aunque no estaba muy seguro de la razón. La tienda de dangos estaba frente a ellos.

—Vamos. —Itachi puso una mano tras la espalda de Naruto y otra tras Sasuke empujándolos suavemente hacia delante. Shisui entró silbando con Hinata de la mano.

—¿Sabes Hinata-chan?, me gustó tanto tu combate que hoy yo voy a invitarte. —Shisui se sentó al lado de la niña quien lo miró con aquellos ojos enormes color luna que no parecían decir nada. A Itachi le hubiera gustado poder leerla, por lo menos aquella vez.

—¡¿Eh?!, —Naruto soltó un grito—, ¿nuestro combate no fue guay?

—A ustedes los va a invitar Tachi. —Shisui ladeó la cabeza en dirección a su primo y luego volvió a centrar su atención en Hinata—. ¿Entonces Hinata-chan?, creo que te gustan los rollos de canela. —Naruto hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero casi enseguida se le olvidó y se puso a conversar con Sasuke, Itachi los observó atentamente. Era como si Shisui se hubiera puesto como meta de ese día halagar a Hinata, ¿tendría alguna razón en particular?, su primo casi siempre era más observador que él, ¿quería animarla?, Itachi hubiera jurado que Hinata se encontraba bien… No, ahora que lo pensaba, antes de las finales del torneo Hinata había tenido una conversación con él donde le había parecido que la niña se encontraba un poco insegura con su aspecto femenino, Itachi (como era de esperarse) no había logrado darle un apoyo adecuado en ese ámbito.

—¡De verdad Hinata-chan, yo también adoro los rollos de canela! —No parecía que Shisui se estuviera esforzando en actuar alegre con ella y la niña no parecía incomoda a pesar de que su primo le hablaba mucho y la instaba a contestarle. Celoso de la atención Naruto se inmiscuyó en la conversación y pronto Sasuke hizo lo mismo, Itachi se quedó en un puesto secundario cuando las risas en la mesa subieron de nivel sin que él encontrara nada que aportar a la charla.

Entre impresiones del torneo, recuerdos de las peleas y comentarios ridículos acerca de la comida todos terminaron sus platillos y Shisui aseguró que se encontraba tan lleno que podía irse de ahí rodando, cuando los niños rieron su gracia Itachi tuvo un pensamiento que no había tenido nunca antes.

Deseó que Shisui no estuviera ahí.

En cuanto lo hubo pensado se colocó muy recto, completamente asombrado de sí mismo e incapaz de dar una respuesta racional a tan mezquina idea. Bueno, se suponía que aquella era la comida de celebración con su equipo, pero Itachi había sido hecho a un lado con relativa facilidad ante la personalidad magnética y atrayente de Shisui… ¿pero acaso su primo tenía la culpa?, él mismo lo había invitado sabiendo que los niños se divertirían más con su primo presente, aquel día se trataba de ellos, no de él.

—¿Tachi?, —Shisui le susurró—, ¿sucede algo?

—No. —Itachi se puso de pie, intentó sonar casual—. ¿Nos vamos? —Todos se pusieron de pie, Naruto y Sasuke rodeando con sus brazos su estómago, esa tonta competencia de ver quien comía más dangos que les había sugerido Shisui había sido mala idea después de todo.

—Ah, tu madre ha dicho que regresen temprano a casa para limpiar por lo de la fiesta de esta noche. —Shisui se pasó una mano tras la nuca—. Deberías llevar a Naruto para que ayude.

—Ya oíste dobe. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja en su dirección—. Si vas a colarte en mi festejo tienes que trabajar. —Naruto contestó que en cuanto pudiera usar el baño trabajaría todo lo que quisieran.

—Yo también les ayudaré. —Shisui alzó un pulgar en su dirección—. Pero primero voy a acompañar a Hinata-chan a su casa.

—Pu-puedo ir sola Shisui-san. —Hinata retrocedió un paso.

—Las niñas bonitas no deben ir solas por ahí. —Shisui declaró con firmeza y ella pareció desarmarse ante esa frase. Itachi vio cómo su primo volvía a despedirse y partía caminando con Hinata a su lado, él era alto, viril y con andar resuelto, ella era pequeña y delicada, pero ya no lucía infantil con aquel chaleco verde que la reconocía como Chunnin de la aldea.

Itachi sintió melancolía, aunque no supo bien por qué.

Pero melancolía era lo último que sentía Hinata Hyuuga en ese instante. Shisui Uchiha, uno de los hombres más guapos de la aldea le había dicho que era bonita, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, cuando había sido más pequeña también le había dicho que era linda. Shisui era, de hecho, el único hombre que le había dicho aquello en toda su vida.

¿Sería por qué la veía como alguna clase de cosita dulce y pequeña?, Hinata siempre creía que Hanabi era encantadora, pero quizás es que la veía como algo amado, pequeño y adorable, aunque Hanabi era su hermana y ella no era nada de Shisui Uchiha,

De reojo giró a verlo y abrió los ojos asombrada cuando notó que él la estaba viendo a su vez y le sonreía en respuesta.

—¿Antes de ir a su casa podríamos sentarnos un momento en los columpios?, —Shisui se colocó una mano sobre el estómago, lucía una expresión un tanto avergonzada que Hinata jamás le había visto—. Me parece que he comido de más.

—Por supuesto. —Hinata habló con su voz más educada, pero para su consternación Shisui le pellizco una mejilla.

—También me gustas cuando eres una damita. —Por el Cuarto Hokage que no sabía qué contestar, a ella también le gustaba Shisui, es decir, como persona, así como le gustaba Kakashi, pero nunca antes de esa ocasión habían tenido una conversación tan personal. Ella en realidad no era buena con esa clase de pláticas. Sin saber qué decir se sentó en un columpio y dejó que él se meciera a su lado consolándose de vez en cuando por el dolor de barriga.

—¿Se siente muy mal? —Quizás debía ir a comprar alguna medicina.

—No. —Shisui extendió las piernas—. Ya se me está pasando. —Conforme Hinata se sujetó a las cadenas del columpio.

—Cuando era muy pequeño a veces venía aquí a jugar. —Shisui empezó a balancearse—. Ahí, en la caja de arena. —Bueno, la mitad de los niños de Konoha había jugado en ese parque y la mayoría había construido castillos de arena siendo pequeños.

—Yo también vine… —Aunque no demasiadas veces, su padre había sido estricto con eso. Aunque a veces Neji y ella escapaban para jugar ahí… que lejano sonaba.

—Una vez me encontré a una chica balanceándose en un columpio justo aquí, era de noche. —Shisui ladeó un poco la cabeza, como recordando—. Era de noche y no había nadie más que ella. —Shisui le lanzó una mirada de reojo—. El cabello negro le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, era lacio y muy fino, creí que estaba llorando porque tenía inclinada la cabeza así que el cabello no me dejaba ver su cara. —Hinata se inclinó en su columpio hacia él con curiosidad, Shisui siguió relatando—. Vestía una falda larga, un poco pasada de moda y una chamarra holgada, creo que tenía una bufanda en los brazos, no sé, era esponjosa. Pensé en acercarme a auxiliarla, preguntarle qué le había pasado. —Hinata dio un parpadeo completamente metida en la conversación—. ¡Entonces ella alzó la cara y era un espantoso fantasma-demonio de los columpios que intentaba matarme!

—¡Ah! —Hinata dio un brinco cuando Shisui se puso de pie gritando, pero apenas notar que había logrado su objetivo el joven Uchiha se echó a reír.

—¿Te has asustado?

—N-no fue gracioso. —Aturdida ella se aferró a las cadenas del columpio, nadie nunca le había jugado una broma, cierto que Naruto solía ser un chico inquieto y gracioso, pero nunca había intentado asustarla (para empezar Naruto era demasiado miedoso para pensarlo siquiera).

—Sí que lo fue. —Shisui metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Como sea, le lance un kunai al fantasma pero no desapareció.

—¿Va-va a seguir con eso?

—No estaba mintiendo. —Shisui arqueó una ceja—. El fantasma dijo que era una mujer que penaba por amor, su amado la había asesinado para alcanzar un poder que necesitaba, un poder que ansiaba, ella lo odiaba, pero tampoco podía olvidarlo, por eso penaba, iba a penar para siempre. —Shisui miró a la distancia, Hinata no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber si aún quería engañarla o le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Uh… —Y se sentiría muy tonta preguntándoselo.

—El amor es horrible, ¿verdad Hinata-chan? —Shisui giró a verla, pero sus ojos estaban tristes, casi tan tristes como la mirada que había puesto Itachi cuando había tenido que parar su combate en el torneo para Chunnin.

—Yo-yo creo… —Era la primera vez que un hombre adulto pedía su opinión en algo así, se sentía angustiada—. Creo que es hermoso. —Como cabellos dorados y ojos azules que brillaban al amanecer.

—El amor te vuelve ciego. —Shisui le sonrió—. Hace que no te des cuenta de las cosas que deberías notar y al final es demasiado tarde. —Hinata lo miró, lo miró de verdad.

—¿Le sucede algo Shisui-san? —Y aquello era irracional, no tenía sentido, pero por alguna razón él le dio miedo.

—Los ninjas vivimos unas vidas difíciles, —Shisui se encogió de hombros—, y tú todavía no te das cuenta Hinata-chan, pero tu vida es más difícil que las demás.

—¿Por el Equipo Cuervo?

—No, —Shisui se rio, como si aquello le causara gracia—, porque eres como la mujer fantasma, el amor no te deja ver. —¿Sabía él acaso que quería a Naruto?, sin poderlo evitar se sonrojo.

—Te voy a dar un consejo Hinata-chan, antes de que sea tarde… aunque quizás es muy tarde de todas maneras. —Shisui miró el cielo, habló sin verla—. Puedes amar a tu hermana, puedes amar a tus compañeros de equipo, puedes amar a la aldea, a tu capitán si quieres. Pero el día que ames a un hombre como solo puede hacerlo una mujer, ese día seguramente tu vida dejara de pertenecerte.

—¿Dejara de pertenecerme? —Lo había leído en las novelas, las protagonistas llegaban a amar tanto a un hombre que su corazón dejaba de ser suyo, hacían cosas increíbles por amor o por dolor, su vida se torcía, ¿a eso se refería Shisui?

—En realidad Hinata-chan. —Shisui giró a verla y tenía una curiosa mirada en el rostro—. ¿Alguna vez has querido mejorar solo por ti?, ¿alguna vez has avanzado adelante solo con tus propias fuerzas?, ¿no te has preguntado si te quieres, aunque sea un poquito? —Hinata abrió la boca, sintió que toda la sangre la abandonaba y se ponía pálida.

—¿Po-por qué me dice todo esto?

—No debería decirle esto a una señorita. —Shisui suspiró, luego la miró—. Ojala fueras más grande y pudieras entenderme. —Era obvio que no lo entendía, se había convertido en Chunnin ese día, pero no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Si me lo explica voy a entenderlo.

—No. —Shisui la tomó de la mano, con delicadeza—. Fui un tonto por decírtelo, ¿hagamos como que esta conversación no ocurrió, de acuerdo?

—Pe-pero…

—Solo es que me recordaste demasiado a esa mujer fantasma, pero tú no eres ella. —Shisui tiró de ella para llevarla a casa—. Eres una niña de doce años, creo que Itachi es mejor que yo en esto. —Para esas alturas Hinata no entendía absolutamente nada, pero estaba de acuerdo, Itachi nunca la había hecho sentir tan confundida e inquieta en tan poco tiempo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikoto cumplió con dos cosas: hacer una cena en honor a Sasuke y ponerlos a limpiar sin importarle que los festejados eran ellos.

Sasuke y Naruto barrieron, trapearon, abrillantaron los pisos, quitaron telarañas y cambiaron el agua de las macetas y los jarrones, Itachi se encontró a sí mismo pasando la tarde limpiando el patio trasero, cortando el césped, recogiendo la basura, desempolvando mesas y sillas.

Shisui llegó cerca de tres horas después e Itachi estaba seguro de que nadie podía tardarse tres horas en dejar a una niña en su casa.

—Te estabas escaqueando. —Itachi lo acusó en cuanto llegó muy sonriente a su lado con un rastrillo en las manos.

—Quizás sí y quizás no. —Shisui meneó un par de hojas por el suelo—. Quizás me quedé a platicar con Hinata-chan, compartimos secretos de amor y nos pintamos las uñas.

—Hinata-dono no se pinta las uñas.

—¿De verdad reaccionas a eso? —Shisui rodó los ojos—. Por cierto, ¿a cuanta gente está esperando tu madre?, vi una olla enorme en la cocina.

—No lo sé. —Aunque Itachi intuía que todo el clan se pasaría por ahí, con o sin invitación.

—Quizás es tu oportunidad de pescar alguna linda chica. —Shisui se le colgó al hombro y le guiño un ojo.

—No estamos como para pensar en eso. —Itachi empezó a recoger todas las hojas en una bolsa grande de basura.

—Que yo sepa el clan está muy tranquilo. —Shisui le susurró—. Con la victoria de los exámenes para Chunnin los ánimos se han apaciguado. —Eso era cierto, su padre se sentía tan satisfecho por el momento que no se había vuelto a oír de rebeliones ni levantamientos.

—Oyumura-san murió hace dos días. —Itachi miró alrededor, era un hábito que se le había quedado, aunque Shisui y él solo hablaran sobre el clima siempre buscaba espías a su alrededor.

—Sí. —Shisui empezó a ponerle un empeño más sincero a su trabajo con el rastrillo—. Era un hombre mayor, pero me alegra, era quien más pedía que nos levantáramos en rebelión. —Itachi asintió levemente con la cabeza, se sentía mal por aliviarse ante la muerte de alguien, mucho más cuando esa persona había sido un hábil consejero de su clan, pero simplemente no podía borrar el sentimiento.

—Se va a llamar a una reunión para decidir a un nuevo consejero en dos semanas. —Itachi ya había llenado la bolsa de basura con hojas así que la apiló junto a otras en una esquina del jardín—. Irá todo el consejo del clan además de los posibles candidatos.

—Es injusto que seamos los mejores ninjas del clan y no estemos en el consejo. —Shisui se apoyó en el rastrillo.

—Somos su eje. —Itachi se encogió de hombros—. Sus informantes.

—Pero cuando propongo algo nadie me escucha.

—Porque cambiar el uniforme de la policía de Konoha por algo más "guay" era risible. —Itachi aun recordaba lo ridículo que se había sentido cuando Shisui había dado su proposición con toda la seriedad del mundo.

—Ellos proponen arrasar la aldea pero el risible soy yo. —Shisui gruñó, pero luego se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y quiénes son los posibles candidatos?

—Watsuki-san, Oda-san y Rumiko-san.

—¿Watsuki-san no acaba de tener un niño?

—Sí. —Itachi colocó un mantel sobre una mesa—. Su segundo hijo.

—Es muy joven para ser consejero.

—Tiene veintiocho años. —Itachi lo miró extrañado, ellos habían sido siempre muy jóvenes para todo y sin embargo se habían enfrentado a la muerte una y otra vez.

—Es muy calmo y no tiene voluntad, no me gusta. —Shisui chasqueó la lengua, le diré a tío Fugaku que no me parece buena idea.

—¿Y a quien propondrías en su lugar? —Itachi también encontraba que Watsuki era calmo y en ocasiones se dejaba influenciar por los demás, pero solía tener buenos pensamientos y era probable que se opusiera a un golpe de estado (aunque no sabía si tendría el arresto para defender su postura).

—Toriko-san.

—¿Toriko-san?, —Itachi frunció el ceño, Toriko era unos años mayor que Shisui, era un ninja habilidoso pero bastante grosero—, ¿no lo odiabas? —Shisui le había contado que en una misión había tenido deseos de degollarlo, aunque no había dado más datos al respecto.

—Sí, pero es idiota. —Shisui también tomó un mantel y lo extendió sobre una mesa—. Fácil de influenciar y cobarde, casi puedo apostar porque le contaría al Hokage si sabe lo de la rebelión.

—No sé si eso lo hace un buen o mal candidato. —Itachi reflexionó.

—Como solo es el cambio de un consejero podemos hacer la reunión sin escondernos y sin que tengamos un escuadrón ANBU encima. —Shisui fingió un suspiro—. Gracias por la libertad. —Itachi medio sonrío en respuesta. En ese momento Naruto y Sasuke salieron al patio cargando fuentes con fruta, a pesar de todo el trabajo que estaban realizando ambos lucían felices y no se habían quitado el chaleco verde de encima.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando nos volvimos Chunnin? —Shisui se rio entre dientes—. Creo que hasta dormía con el maldito chaleco.

—¿Cuándo dejamos de usarlo? —Itachi reflexionó un momento.

—Cuando nos volvimos ANBU.

—Ah. —Itachi miró con añoranza a Sasuke y a Naruto acomodando los fruteros, el chaleco verde los hacía verse mayores.

—¿Qué sigue? —Shisui colocó una mano sobre su cadera—. ¿Jounnin?

—La aldea todavía no me da indicaciones. —Itachi supuso que eso era de esperar, los niños habían pasado un año entrenando bajo la tutela de Jiraiya y habían dado un espectáculo digno en el torneo, lo más probable es que les dieran algunas semanas de descanso, quizás hasta que su clan eligiera nuevo consejero.

—¿Crees que Sasuke se vuelva más arrogante cuando sea jounnin? —Shisui miró al niño pensativo.

—¿Te parece que es arrogante? —A Itachi le parecía un chico dulce y competente.

—Es terriblemente arrogante, —Shisui se rio—, ¿pero quién no lo sería teniéndote como hermano y convirtiéndose lentamente en una leyenda?, de todas maneras es una arrogancia saludable, intenta estar a la altura de lo que dicen de él.

—¿Estás seguro que es arrogante? —Itachi frunció un poco el ceño, Sasuke no le parecía nada arrogante cuando le sujetaba la mano como un niño o contaba emocionado acerca de sus aventuras.

—Es arrogante con los otros chicos de su edad. —Shisui se encogió de hombros—. Aunque ciertamente no están a su nivel. Además tenía que hacer un equilibrio porque si fuera tan espontaneo como Naruto el Equipo Cuervo estaría perdido.

—¿Podemos comernos ya la comida? —A lo lejos Naruto se balanceó de un pie al otro.

—No, no puedes. —Sasuke sentenció.

—Me recuerdan un poco a nosotros. —Shisui se cruzó de brazos sonriendo—. Sasuke es como tú y Naruto como yo. —Itachi nunca había pensado en eso, pero ahora que caía había ciertas similitudes—. No es justo ser la generación vieja. —Shisui suspiró—. Además, ¿por qué ellos tienen a Hinata-chan?, eso tampoco es justo.

—Hinata-dono era una garantía para que mi padre aceptara el trato. —Itachi rememoró aquel día hacía tantos años cuando su padre había sopesado lo que valía aquella niña tímida que algún día lideraría a los Hyuuga.

—Bueno, si hubieran insertado a una chica con nosotros seguro ahora seríamos compañeros de Anko-san. —Shisui tuvo un escalofrío—. Prefiero que sigamos solos.

—Anko-san es una excelente kunoichi. —Itachi comentó sereno.

—Sí, —Shisui levantó las cejas con humor—, tanto que a estas alturas tú ya no serías virgen. —Itachi lo miró con fastidio y Shisui replicó—. Es muy buena.

—No tengo necesidad de saberlo.

—¿Te estas guardando para alguien especial o algo así? —Shisui arqueó las cejas—. Dejaría de molestarte si esa fuera la razón. —No lo dejaría de molestar e Itachi lo sabía.

—No es algo que llame mi atención aun. —A su mente regresó el recuerdo de una prostituta que suspiraba gracias a él, pero por alguna razón aquello solo le causó una lejana sensación de tristeza.

—Deberías echarte una novia o dos.

—Tú no has tenido ninguna. —Itachi lo miró de reojo y Shisui alzó la barbilla en un falso gesto de bravuconería.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Mejor no seguir por ese camino. Itachi miró al cielo, no parecía que fuera a llover.

—No estoy listo para una novia.

—Cobarde.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke estaba feliz, feliz en serio. Un montón de gente había llegado a su fiesta y no había sido como en las reuniones del clan donde los niños se perdían y nadie volvía a prestarles atención, cada persona del clan que entraba lo buscaba, lo felicitaba e incluso se tomaban tiempo para conversar con él.

—¡Ese combate fue increíble!

—¡No puedo creer que puedas usar el sharingan siendo tan joven!

—¡Eres un orgullo para el clan!

Los adultos le hablaban con mesura, lo felicitaban y lo veían con admiración, ¡adultos de su clan!, los niños estaban tan emocionados que no acertaban a acercarse hasta que Naruto iba por ellos y les hablaba como si nada. Aun así había quien veía al rubio con horror, por suerte Naruto era despistado y no se daba cuenta.

Las niñas de su clan habían hecho un rápido grupo que lo seguía a varios metros chillando "¡Sasuke-kun!" algo que lo tenía un poco incómodo pero que había hecho que su madre se riera mucho. Las niñas eran bastante tontas, Sasuke no les había prestado atención hasta ese momento, quizás porque Hinata no era precisamente como una niña, Ino y Sakura tampoco se parecían a estas chicas.

Oh, cierto. Hinata, Sakura e Ino eran kunoichis y les importaba serlo, quizás esa era la diferencia.

—Ey Sasuke. —Naruto llevaba como seis vasos de ponche de frutas y estaba sudando increíblemente, aunque quizás eso era porque se había pasado la fiesta yendo de un lado a otro transportando cosas—. ¡Vamos a comer!, ¿sí, sí?

—Vamos. —Sasuke rodó los ojos. Fue consciente de que todos lo observaban mientras atravesaba el patio al lado de Naruto, el rubio tenía las manos tras la nuca y hablaba en voz alta de cosas ridículas (sabores, texturas y comida).

—Es el chico demonio.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

—Son compañeros de equipo.

—Pero, ¿tenía que estar aquí?, no son amigos. —Los murmullos crecieron a su alrededor, Sasuke sabía que si él podía escucharlos Naruto también podía, pero el rubio estaba ahí, como si no oyera nada, con los ojos azules de siempre y aquel aire de tonto que no se quitaba ni aunque llevara el chaleco verde encima.

—Ey Sasuke. —Naruto trotó un poco para alcanzar la mesa—. ¡Mira, onigiris con salsa de tomate!, seguro tu mamá los hizo para ti. —El rubio puso cara de circunstancias—. Aunque la verdad no sé por qué te gusta tanto el tomate. —En un momento la mesa de la comida se había quedado sola y las niñas que lo seguían se habían quedado quietas sin entender la aparente atmosfera pesada que había caído sobre ellos.

—Me gusta y punto. —Sasuke alzó la cabeza de manera arrogante y se colocó a su lado.

—Supongo que eso es lo que importa. —Naruto cerró los ojos sonriendo. Él era quien había querido ir a esa fiesta, él quien se había auto invitado, él quien estaba causando ese alboroto. Y sin embargo Sasuke sentía una irritación que le subía por el pecho y le hacía apretar los puños.

—Las cosas que me gustan. —Sasuke se recargó en la mesa—. Y las personas con las que estoy. —Sus ojos negros miraron al frente, a ningún sitio en particular, aunque era consciente de que todos podían oírlo—. Son cosa mía.

—Yo no me estaba quejando. —Naruto bufó—. Aunque tú sí que te quejas porque me gusta el ramen. —Sasuke sintió que la temperatura en aquel lugar bajaba varios grados y ni siquiera Naruto y sus comentarios al aire iban a conseguir mejorar eso.

Era su clan y por primera vez en la vida parecían orgullosos de él. Pero su clan no había estado con él entrenando en el río, su clan no había cruzado con él el camino de la serpiente, su clan no se había enfrentado a Gaara del desierto, su clan no había estado a su lado en Raíz.

Había sido Naruto, siempre Naruto. Y sí, era idiota, y sí, había una bestia en su interior que era aterradora. Pero Naruto no era el Kyuuby.

—Oye Sasuke. —Naruto sonrió—. Gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta.

—Dijiste que era nuestra. —Sasuke siseó—. Y te invitaste solo.

—Bueno sí, —Naruto se rascó la nuca—, perdón por eso. Pero creo que me han dado ganas de comer ramen y aquí no hay así que…

—Te voy a matar si te vas. —Los ojos de Sasuke se afilaron y Naruto lo miró con sorpresa.

—Uh… está bien. —No sabía si de pronto Naruto se había sentido incomodo o no quería que pasara un mal rato por su culpa (y aunque el rubio era denso se inclinaba más por la segunda opción). Pero su clan iba a entender que Naruto era su compañero, iba a entender que era su amigo. Y si no querían entenderlo allá ellos.

—Sasuke. —La voz de su madre provocó que ambos giraran la mirada hacia ella—. ¿Podrías ir dentro y traer unas cuantas sillas más?

—Sí. —Su madre era buena esquivando situaciones incomodas—. Vamos Naruto. —Mientras caminaban dentro Mikoto le sonrío débilmente al rubio.

—¿Puedes ir por las servilletas Naruto-kun?, están en lo alto de la estantería.

—Sí. —El rubio asintió entusiasta y ambos entraron en la casa. Sasuke le hizo un gesto vago para que se separaran, las sillas estaban en el salón del fondo y la cocina en la parte delantera.

Ya sin el rubio Sasuke avanzó hasta su destino y solo hasta que estuvo a punto de llegar se dio cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo. Para ser más específicos su padre lo estaba siguiendo.

—¿Sucede algo Ottou-san? —Sasuke se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Fugaku tenía los brazos cruzados y hasta ese momento Sasuke recordó que su padre había sido el único que no lo había felicitado.

—¿Qué fue qué? —Aunque sabía de qué hablaba.

—Retaste a tu clan. —Su padre tenía una voz francamente dura, más de lo normal.

—No hice tal cosa. —Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño, para su desconcierto Fugaku hizo exactamente lo mismo y Sasuke se preguntó si es que le había copiado el gesto sin querer.

—No te atrevas a cruzar esa línea Sasuke. —Su padre tenía los ojos encendidos.

—¿Cuál línea?

—Te debes a tu clan.

—Nunca rete a mi clan, solo dije que mis gustos y la gente con la que estoy son cosa mía. —A destiempo se dio cuenta de que su voz también estaba tomando la modulación de su padre—. Se lo hubiera dicho a cualquiera en la aldea.

—No creas que ese chaleco te hace especial. —Su padre arqueó las cejas—. Tu hermano era Chunnin cuando tenía la mitad de la edad que tú. —Eso no era cierto, seguro su padre ni siquiera sabía cuántos años tenía, ¿y a qué venía Itachi en todo eso?, ¿por qué Itachi se tenía que colar en cualquier maldita conversación para recordarle lo insignificante que era en comparación a él?

—¿Y cuántos años tenía usted cuando se volvió Chunnin? —Por supuesto, Sasuke se vio venir el golpe desde antes de decirle aquello, pero por alguna razón quería hacerle daño, el mismo daño que él le hacía cuando lo veía siempre en menos.

—No eres nada sin tu clan. —Fugaku comentó con una voz helada, le había dado un bofetón y Sasuke no había hecho nada por esquivarlo, la mejilla le ardía—. Tu clan te ha dado esos ojos de los que pareces tan orgulloso, te ha dado a Itachi para que te entrene, incluso te vistes y comes gracias a tu clan. —Fugaku respiró hondo, luego su voz fue la misma dura de siempre, como si no hubiera golpeado a su hijo en su propia fiesta—. Hace cinco años cuando se fundó el Equipo Cuervo Itachi no quería entrenarte, ¿sabías eso? —Sasuke no lo sabía, sus ojos lo miraron con sorpresa, pero su padre no movió un musculo para reflejar si aquello le causaba satisfacción—. Fui yo quien lo obligó a ponerte en el equipo, tu hermano creía que eras demasiado pequeño y débil, me dijo que podías morir, pero yo creí en ti. Quizás fue un error.

—He cumplido cada cosa que me ha ordenado. —Sasuke apretó los puños.

—El zorro no es tu amigo. —Fugaku lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Lo deje venir aquí y estar cerca de ti todos estos años para que se encariñara contigo, no para que tú lo hicieras con él.

—No es un zorro. —Sasuke apretó los labios, debió haberlo sabido, su padre nunca había llamado a Naruto por su nombre, ni siquiera una sola vez.

—Es un arma. —Fugaku replicó, como si Sasuke fuera alguna clase de tonto—. Él pudo haberte matado fácilmente en su combate, ¿crees que no lo sé?, pero se contuvo porque cree que son amigos. Itachi debía asegurar su lealtad y lo hizo, ¿vas a echar a perder los esfuerzos de tu hermano?

—No entiendo… —Itachi nunca le había dicho que no fuera amigo de Naruto, Itachi nunca había mencionado nada de lealtades. Itachi… Itachi a veces lucía triste…

—El Equipo Cuervo fue creado para proteger los intereses de los Uchiha. —Su padre se veía demasiado alto, demasiado grande e imponente—. Él puede morir por ti, pero tú no puedes morir por él, te debes a tu clan, tu clan va primero, entiende eso. —Sin agregar nada más su padre se dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo alejándose.

Sasuke quiso gritar.

Quiso decirle que el clan no le importaba nada.

Quiso decirle que se moriría por Naruto solo para llevarle la contraria.

Quiso decirle que no le debía nada, absolutamente nada.

 _Yo creí en ti._ Pero era la primera vez en toda su vida que se dignaba decirle aquello.

 _Quizás fue un error._ Y aunque su sueño de toda la vida había sido alcanzar sus expectativas parecía que una y otra vez tomaba el camino equivocado.

Quiso parecerse a él y permanecer impasible a pesar de todo aquello, pero las lágrimas que empezaron a correr por su rostro le dejaron saber con infinita humillación que seguía siendo un niño. Un niño con un chaleco verde que su hermano había conseguido muchísimo antes que él.

—¡Ah! —Sasuke no pudo evitar dar un bote cuando Naruto le presionó una servilleta de papel sobre la mejilla mojada. Había estado ahí, quizás había oído toda la conversación, Naruto era experto escondiéndose y ni él ni su padre se habían dado cuenta.

—¡Apártate! —Lo arrojó con una mano sintiendo que lo odiaba a él también, que odiaba que fuera el motivo por el que se había arruinado la fiesta y ahora tenía un hematoma en lugar de mejilla. Más que nada odiaba que lo viera llorar.

—Yo… —Naruto dio un parpadeo, ahí, en la penumbra, sus ojos azules parecían del color del mar—. Puedo morir por ti… si, si lo necesitas… —Y Sasuke supo que lo decía en serio.

—Nadie se va a morir. —Gruñó arrancándole la servilleta de papel—. Eres un idiota. —Un idiota que era más fuerte que él y sin embargo le ofrecía su vida, su padre había logrado lo que quería, pero Sasuke nunca iba a decírselo.

Entre su clan y Naruto… elegía a Naruto.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El día que la promovieron a Chunnin luego de que Shisui la dejara en su casa Hinata tuvo su propia y pequeña celebración, de hecho hizo algo que no había hecho prácticamente en años.

Hanabi y ella prepararon bolsas de palomitas, una jarra de naranjada, se pusieron piyamas y se treparon en la cama para ver una serie. Luego de hacer un consenso en sus gustos (que Hanabi aún era pequeña) se decidieron por una caricatura llamada "Gravity Falls" **(1)** y lo cierto es que fue tan emocionante, adictiva y divertida que se vieron 14 capítulos seguidos y se durmieron de agotamiento cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

Por fortuna su padre seguía en una misión diplomática y decían que iba a volver dentro de tres semanas así que nadie las riño por no levantarse temprano para entrenar. De hecho se levantaron cerca de las diez de la mañana con el pelo hecho un lio y decidieron desayunar un licuado con hot cakes.

Entre las dos prepararon la masa, hicieron los pastelitos, los decoraron con cajeta y no pararon de reír y conversar hasta que estuvieron tan llenas que no podían comer un pedacito más. Hinata realmente amaba a su hermana, pero eran pocas las veces en las que podían estar juntas así que de verdad apreciaba estar con ella en esos momentos.

Para el segundo día Hanabi tuvo que hacer sus deberes y asistir a la academia así que Hinata se encontró de pronto bastante sola. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke habían ido a buscarla y no había llegado ninguna misiva de su capitán así que tal vez les darían días libres luego del examen.

El caso es que Hinata no había tenido días libres antes y cuando los había tenido Naruto y Sasuke se encargaban de ir por ella para jugar. Por un momento pensó en ir a visitar a Naruto, pero la sola idea de estar con él a solas le provocó volverse un manojo de nervios. Acababa de aceptar que quería a Naruto, pero no estaba lista para que él lo supiera, de hecho, esperaba que nadie lo supiera. Después de descartar una visita a Naruto ni siquiera pensó en ir a buscar a Sasuke, lo cierto es que su clan le daba más miedo que el suyo.

Sin demasiadas perspectivas decidió arreglar su habitación, pasaba tan poco tiempo allí que no parecía más que un cuarto que se usaba para dormir. Las protagonistas de sus libros siempre tenían cosas bonitas en el tocador, pero el tocador de Hinata estaba vacío. Limpio de cremas, perfumes, maquillaje, pasadores o cualquier cosa bonita o curiosa digna de una chica simpática.

Bueno, en el fondo de uno de sus cajones se encontraba el broche que habían encontrado en el almacén de su clan, pero Hinata no lo usaba porque sinceramente no sabía de quien era y le daba vergüenza usar algo que no era suyo, quizás algún día se lo preguntara a su padre.

Su ropa tampoco era muy bonita, chamarras y pantalones de combate y listo. Aun así no se sentía lo suficientemente intrépida para cambiar su vestuario, el perfume, por otro lado, le llamaba la atención. Sus lobos le habían dicho varias veces que la reconocían a la distancia por el olor de su sudor lo cual seguramente era desagradable para ellos, si elegía algún perfume agradable ellos se lo agradecerían.

Asintiendo con la cabeza Hinata se dirigió al cofre de sus ahorros y lo abrió. Su padre le tenía una asignación mensual pero Hinata nunca tomaba ese dinero porque usualmente iba de misión con Itachi y su capitán pagaba todo lo que ellos necesitaran. Una vez le había preguntado de dónde salía ese dinero y su capitán le había explicado que la aldea tenía un presupuesto para ese equipo porque era un grupo especial. Qué raro. De cualquier manera fuera de comida la aldea no gastaba mucho en ellos porque usualmente acampaban así que Hinata no se sentía mal por usar aquel presupuesto.

Pero volviendo al perfume.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Hinata hizo los sellos y ante ella apareció Misao, la loba de hermosos ojos verdes.

—¡Hinata-hime! —Animada la loba dio un par de saltitos—. ¡Nos tenías olvidados!

—Lo siento. —Hinata le acarició la cabeza—. ¿Quieres ir de compras?

—¡¿Qué vamos a comprar?! —Animada Misao se paró en dos patas, era mucho más grande que ella así.

—Un perfume.

—Oh. —Misao pestañeó soñadora—. ¿Vas a ir a encontrarte con el príncipe de la luna?

—No. —Hinata se rio—. Para empezar no creo que pueda subir hasta la luna.

—Hum… —Misao se sentó en sus patas posteriores—. ¿Tienes otro enamorado?

—N-n-no tengo ningún enamorado. —Aunque su mente la traicionaba llevándole imágenes de Naruto sonriendo—. Quiero el perfume para que ustedes puedan olerme si-sin problemas.

—Oh. —Ambas salieron despacio de la casa y Misao soltó un suspiro—. En el reino de los lobos el aroma del manantial es muy apreciado.

—No creo que exista un perfume del manantial. —Hinata le sonrió, pero notó con desazón que Misao lucía triste—. ¿Te sucede algo? —Hinata preguntó con amabilidad al notar a la loba tan decaída.

—Yo… —Misao titubeó y luego soltó un suspiro—. ¿Recuerdas a Aoshi-sama?

—¿Aoshi-sama? —Hinata dio un parpadeo—. ¿Te refieres a Aoshi-kun? —Cuando había ido a la tierra de los lobos Aoshi había sido un cachorro de pelaje negro y profundos ojos azules, era encantadoramente bonito.

—Empecé a llamarlo Aoshi-sama porque cuidaba de mí, —Misao se revolvió—, luego todos se lo siguieron diciendo de broma, ahora es uno de los mejores lobos del clan.

—Oh. —Hinata entendió por qué aun no podía invocarlo.

—Es el más rápido de todos, más que Kenshin. —Misao arrastró las patas—. Y tiene unas técnicas impresionantes… también es el más guapo de todos…

—¿Te gusta? —Hinata arqueó las cejas, era la primera vez que hablaba de amor con una chica… chica loba…

—Lo amo. —Misao suspiró—. Pero él no me hace caso, ni siquiera me considera, cree que sigo siendo un cachorro molesto y juguetón que le quita el tiempo. —Hinata decidió no aclararle que en realidad era bastante juguetona e infantil, a ella le gustaba así y no le parecía nada molesta.

—¿Crees que a él le guste el aroma del manantial? —Hinata por fin entendió aquella conversación.

—Sí. —Misao alzó la cabeza—. Pero tienes razón Hinata-hime, no creo que un perfume así exista.

—Podemos buscarlo. —Hinata sonrió amable—. Podría ponerte detrás de las orejas.

—¡¿En serio?! —Misao dio brincos emocionados—. Tal vez también le guste a Itachi-taichou.

—¿A Itachi-taichou? —Hinata la miró confundida.

—Es que Aoshi-sama se parece un poco a él. —Misao rodó sobre sí misma entusiasta.

—Bueno… —Aunque seguía sin entender—. ¡Vamos! —Ambas entraron a varias tiendas y Hinata se alegró bastante de haberla llevado, Misao era parlanchina y no se cortaba un pelo en pedir lo que quería a diferencia de ella que en esos asuntos era inexperta y tímida, si bien algunos aldeanos se asustaron un poco de una loba comprando perfumes la mayoría estaban acostumbrados a que los perros del clan Inuzuka anduvieran por la aldea sin que a sus dueños se les ocurriera dejarlos fuera de los establecimientos.

Al final no encontraron ningún perfume con olor a manantial pero sí que encontraron una pequeña botella que ponía en la etiqueta "Hechizo azul" en cuanto la olieron Hinata recordó un día en el río, sentados en una piedra viendo el atardecer, Misao se preguntó con curiosidad si acaso no sería una pócima de amor.

Embrujo o no la compraron.

Hinata se sintió increíblemente contenta cuando le colocó una gota de perfume a su loba detrás de cada oreja y la desapareció para que volviera al reino de los lobos. Ojala Aoshi-sama pudiera apreciar el gesto.

… **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Sasuke y Naruto no fueron a visitar a Hinata hasta una semana después, cuando por fin a Sasuke se le bajó la inflamación de la mejilla. Cuando Itachi les preguntó preocupado qué había pasado (pues había salido brevemente con Shisui por más aperitivos en ese periodo de tiempo) ellos habían confesado que se habían peleado y Naruto lo había golpeado más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Naruto lucía muy, muy avergonzado y apenado así que Itachi no lo había reñido y solo les había explicado que una buena amistad no debía echarse a perder por pequeños conflictos y menos llegar a las manos. De cualquier manera desde ese incidente Naruto seguía a Sasuke como un perrito castigado y su hermano no paraba de quejarse y fastidiarse por aquello.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien dobe, deja de seguirme, acosador. —Así que suponía que su relación no había sufrido demasiado.

El Hokage le comunicó a Itachi que dentro de una semana más, luego de que se decidiera al nuevo consejero de su clan, el Equipo Cuervo iniciaría nuevamente su entrenamiento en la aldea en lo que se seleccionaba una misión adecuada para ellos. Desde el examen Chunnin las peticiones de misión no dejaban de llegar, pero el Hokage prefería que iniciaran con misiones rango B para que se acoplaran antes de enviarlos a misiones A o S, aunque con Itachi dentro del equipo una misión de ese alcance no debía ser un problema.

Como consecuencia los chicos tenían otra semana de tiempo libre y decidieron aprovecharla.

El lunes fueron al campo de entrenamiento número 44 y jugaron a ser exploradores en la selva. Hinata casi no había prestado atención a las indicaciones de Sasuke porque Naruto se había pasado todo el tiempo dando saltos emocionados y ella se había contagiado de su entusiasmo.

El martes habían ido al río, por la mañana habían nadado, pero en la tarde Hinata se había ocupado haciendo olas con el agua que Naruto volvía gigantescas con su viento. Sasuke les había comentado, un tanto divertido, que seguro en el mar podían causar un maremoto.

—¿Somos un buen equipo verdad Hinata-chan? —Naruto, sin playera, y con el cabello rubio y húmedo cayéndole por el rostro le había sonreído y solo hasta entonces Hinata había notado que también él estaba empezando a crecer, la espalda se le estaba ensanchando y los músculos se le notaban en el abdomen. Sin poderlo evitar su rostro se volvió tan rojo que sus amigos le preguntaron si acaso había pescado un resfriado.

El miércoles Sasuke había invocado un cuervo gigante y los tres habían trepado sobre él para sobrevolar la aldea, ¡había sido increíble!, el viento les golpeaba en la cara, Sasuke iba hasta adelante dando las ordenes a su invocación, Naruto iba después bien pescado de las plumas negras y gritando consignas de guerra y chillidos de aventura, atrás iba ella, Naruto le había dicho que se sujetara de su cintura para que no se cayera, Hinata era perfectamente capaz de sujetarse de las plumas, pero hizo lo que él pedía y ahí, sujeta de él y con el cabello revoloteando a sus espaldas, había pensado que no podía ser más feliz en su vida.

—¡Miren!, —Sasuke señaló al frente—, otro cuervo.

—¿Será de Itachi-taichou? —Naruto hizo visor con la mano, el sol le estaba dando en la cara.

—Quizás solo sea un cuervo común. —Hinata giró la mirada abajo, Neji estaba sobre un árbol en el bosque y los estaba viendo, su mirada era pesada y tortuosa, por instinto Hinata se aferró más a Naruto, el cuervo siguió volando y ya no vio más a su primo.

El jueves hicieron una ridícula competencia para trepar a la montaña Hokage desde la parte de atrás (donde era terriblemente empinada) usando solo una mano. Sasuke decía que había visto a Kakashi haciéndolo una vez así que lo intentaron. Curiosamente era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía y terminaron con las rodillas raspadas y los dedos de la mano lastimados, pero al llegar arriba alzaron los brazos al cielo, se rieron y luego se acostaron bajo el rostro del Cuarto Hokage, sin querer los tres se durmieron.

El viernes hacia un viento horrible así que Hinata invocó a Yahiko, Misao y a Kaoru y cada quien trepó en un lobo para jugar carreritas, cuando tanto ellos como los lobos se cansaron se sentaron en el bosque y comieron el bento que Hinata había preparado.

—No he visto últimamente a Itachi-taichou. —Naruto mencionó mientras comía un onigiri que tenía su propio rostro, al principio le había parecido un poco espeluznante comerse a sí mismo, pero bueno, sabía bien así que…

—Lo veríamos si no fuéramos de aventura todos los días. —Sasuke se burló estirando los brazos.

—Tienes razón. —Naruto se rio. Luego propuso que hicieran una fogata y contaran historias de terror, el tiempo era malo e invitaba a asustarse. Entre los tres apilaron leña, Sasuke encendió la hoguera y luego procedió a contar la terrible historia del ninja del recodo 31. Hinata pensó en contar la historia del fantasma que le había relatado Shisui, pero no era buena oradora, además Naruto se asustó tanto con la historia de Sasuke que se sentó junto a ella y le rodeó un brazo.

—No tengo miedo dattebayo, solo tengo frio. —Frio o miedo Hinata no podía estar más agradecida con el hecho de que Sasuke tuviera una voz tan intimidadora.

El sábado amaneció con tormenta así que los tres se reunieron en el bosque con impermeables, el de Naruto era amarillo chillón así que se veía a kilómetros de distancia. Se les habían acabado las ideas y se habían cansado de jugar a chapotear en el barro cuando apareció un hombre espeluznante. Naruto soltó un grito tremendo cuando un rayo surcó el cielo y ante ellos apareció un hombre que parecía una sombra, con un rostro completamente inexpresivo y ojos de muerto.

—¿Qué hacen con este clima? —Y sin embargo hablaba como un humano normal y no como un fantasma—. Se van a resfriar. —Sasuke tenía una mano junto al porta kunais preguntándose si a los fantasmas les afectaban las armas, quizás iba a tener que usar el sharingan—. ¿Quieren una casita del árbol? —Ante la incrédula mirada de los niños el hombre había levantado una mano y había controlado la madera hasta que se había hecho una preciosa casita de árbol ahí, en medio del bosque—. Jueguen lo que quieran, pero regresen temprano a casa. —Luego se había ido, todo mojado y con paso cansado.

—¿Quién era ese dattebayo? —Naruto estaba asustado—. ¿Un fantasma?

—Un ninja. —Sasuke pasó saliva.

—¿Un ninja fantasma? —Naruto balbuceó, Sasuke no sabía, si era un ninja fantasma igual la casita estaba embrujada, pero aun así treparon y jugaron cartas en ella (Naruto les enseñó de cuando en Raíz se había vuelto amigo de los pillos del mercado negro), luego se fueron antes de que desapareciera (las cosas hechas con magia tendían a hacer eso).

El domingo Hinata no salió a jugar con ellos porque le había prometido a Hanabi que harían juntas un pastel de chocolate. Por la mañana compraron los ingredientes y a medio día hicieron la mezcla y la hornearon; el pastel olía y sabía delicioso. Como era demasiado para ellas dos solas le ofrecieron rebanadas a cualquiera que se pasara por la cocina, rama primaria o secundaria, no importaba. Todos agradecieron el gesto y suspiraron que estaba delicioso.

Neji también pasó por la cocina.

—¿Quieres un poco Neji-niisan? —Pero su primo la miró honda, muy hondamente, casi con rabia y salió del salón sin decirle nada. Hanabi la consoló al notar su abatimiento.

Por la tarde volvieron a ver Gravity Falls, pero esta vez Hanabi se acostó temprano, pues al otro día tenía Academia. Hinata se acordó que aquel día era el último libre que tenían, seguramente su capitán los citaría para una misión el día siguiente.

Que lastima.

Y sin embargo pensar que tendría una misión con Naruto (que todas sus misiones serían con Naruto) le causaban una alegría que opacaba cualquier malestar. Se acostó a dormir pronto, si su capitán los citaba temprano no quería estar desvelada o con ojeras así que ya dormía cuando escuchó que golpeaban su ventana.

Tac-tac-tac.

Hinata se levantó al instante, con la celeridad que les habían enseñado en Raíz. Ahí estaba un cuervo de su capitán y golpeaba con el pico el vidrio insistentemente. Era medianoche. ¿Qué había pasado?, sintió un vuelco en el estómago y corrió a abrir la ventana. El cuervo tenía un mensaje en su pata.

 _Neji dejó la aldea. Detenlo. Vamos tras de ti._

La nota tenía la firma de su capitán. ¿Neji había dejado la aldea?, ¿por qué?, el clan Hyuuga estaba cerca de la puerta este, si su capitán estaba en el clan Uchiha (del otro lado de la aldea) le costaría bastantes minutos llegar hasta el otro extremo.

Tenía que detenerlo, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para que los refuerzos llegaran. Con celeridad se colocó su ropa de combate y se puso de cualquier forma el chaleco verde encima.

Las personas que dejaban las aldeas ninjas sin permiso eran considerados traidores, pero Neji además era miembro del clan Hyuuga, si un miembro de la rama secundaria desertaba de su obligación el castigo era penado con la muerte.

Tenía que detenerlo.

Respirando hondo y profundo para serenarse echó a correr fuera de los terrenos Hyuuga, había luna llena, aun lloviznaba un poco y la neblina apenas dejaba ver nada.

—¡Byakugan! —Realizó los sellos y activó su línea sanguínea, pero no veía a Neji, ni rastros de su chakra, ¿tan lejos ya se encontraba?, por un momento sintió miedo de haberse tardado demasiado, pero se obligó a si misma a refrenarse. Era un ninja de rastreo, su capitán lo sabía, por eso le había pedido que siguiera a su primo sin esperarlos, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ya le había fallado en el torneo, no le iba a fallar ahora.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Misao apareció ante ella, un tanto sorprendida de su invocación a esas horas.

—¿Hinata-hime?

—Neji-niisan está escapando de la aldea y debemos detenerlo. —De un salto trepó en ella—. ¿Puedes olerlo?

—Sí. —Misao olfateó el aire y el piso—. Sí puedo. —Cuando Misao entraba en modo batalla dejaba atrás sus risas, su aire infantil y sus brincos, sus ojos verdes se afilaron—. Sujétate Hinata-hime. —La loba corrió como el viento, Hinata se sorprendió cuando notó que se introducía en el bosque, Neji no había tomado el sendero de los viajeros (algo inteligente por su parte si se ponían en eso), había tomado la ruta al sendero de los mil caminos, si llegaba hasta allá iba a perderlo, su olor se difuminaría con el de los cientos de viajeros.

No, tenía el Byakugan y para llegar al sendero primero tenía que atravesar el bosque, llegar hasta las ruinas de plata. Hinata nunca había estado ahí, pero sabía que existían por las clases de geografía e historia que Itachi les había hecho aprender.

 _En las ruinas de plata donde el eco contesta las suplicas con un agudo grito._

En tiempos pasados aquel había sido un sitio importante para las primeras civilizaciones, ahora estaba abandonado y se decía que se escuchaban tristes clamores de almas atrapadas por la noche.

El aire frio de la noche le caló en los ojos y agradeció haberse puesto el chaleco que era cálido y la abrigaba.

—¿Qué tan lejos está? —Preguntó al tiempo que se aferraba a su loba con los muslos para no caerse.

—Muy lejos. —Misao contestó en un jadeo, no era buena calculando distancias.

—Tenemos que detenerlo antes de las ruinas de plata. —Hinata jadeó. ¿A qué hora había salido Neji para llevarle tanta ventaja?, ¿por qué?, realmente esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero luego fue muy fácil hacerse otra cuestión.

¿Por qué no?, Neji había dejado muy claro en el torneo que la odiaba, que odiaba servirle, que odiaba el clan y que no tenía ninguna familia. Su aversión por los Hyuuga había sido suficiente para darle la espalda también a su aldea.

Pero Hinata no podía permitirlo, los traidores eran buscados, eran enjuiciados, según las leyes de su clan los desertores morían. No iba a dejar que Neji muriera, no como su padre, no cuando moría con tal de no estar cerca de ella.

 _Un ninja no tiene sentimientos._

Estaba en una misión, no tenía caso compadecerse de sí misma o sentir desesperación por las decisiones de Neji, su capitán le había ordenado algo e iba a cumplirlo.

La brisa fría le mojó las pestañas, pero eso no importaba, sería uno con su loba, cabalgando a través del viento, saltando, agachándose, iba a alcanzar a Neji y por encima de todo iba a detenerlo.

—Hinata-hime. —Luego de varios minutos de angustiosa persecución Misao habló con decisión—. No voy a alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Su rastro es fácil de oler, pero va muy adelante, no vamos a llegar a tiempo. —La loba apretó los dientes—. Invoca a Aoshi-sama.

—Nunca lo he hecho. —Hinata abrió grandes los ojos.

—Te quitara mucho chakra pero podrás. —Misao se detuvo, la miró fieramente—. Aoshi-sama nunca falla. —Hinata asintió con la cabeza y se bajó, Misao desapareció en una bola de humo.

Sentía los muslos ardiendo por haberla montado con tantos bríos y los pies inestables. Se tomó un par de segundos para serenarse. Necesitaba a ese lobo de ojos azules, necesitaba su velocidad, necesitaba alcanzar a Neji.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Sintió un tirón en el estómago, prácticamente como si le quitaran el chakra a la fuerza, para su horror apareció ante ella un Dios de la muerte, un lobo tan grande que en cuatro patas era más grande que ella, sus ojos azules eran como cubos de hielo, fácilmente se la comería en un bocado.

—¿A-Aoshi-sama? —Preguntó con incredulidad, con razón aquel lobo creía que Misao era un cachorro, a su lado cualquiera sería un cachorro.

—Hinata-hime. —El lobo la miró con frialdad, en cualquier otro momento Hinata se habría encogido, asustada, pero aquel no era uno de esos momentos.

—Mi primo Neji-niisan ha escapado de la aldea y es mi misión detenerlo. —Hinata alzó la barbilla—. Préstame tu fuerza por favor. —Pero no parecía una súplica, era una orden.

—Es la primera vez que estoy aquí. —El lobo la miró, hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera, sus ojos eran hermosos pero horriblemente fríos—. Desconozco el olor de tal persona.

—Entonces yo… yo te diré el camino, déjame subir. —Neji se dirigía a las ruinas de plata, no podía equivocarse, un poco más y podría verlo con el Byakugan.

—Lo que ordene Hinata-hime. —El lobo se agachó para que ella trepara, era enorme, su pelaje era duro, todo él era musculo y poder. Hinata tragó saliva cuando se sentó en su lomo.

—Por allá. —Hinata señaló adelante con el dedo y el lobo echó a correr. Era tan rápido que apenas alcanzaba a ver, el aire golpeándola de frente la ahogaba y las manos se le resbalaban de su agarre, de hecho todo su cuerpo tuvo la sensación de congelarse por el nivel de velocidad.

No iba a poder decirle por dónde si ni siquiera podía ver.

—¡Byakugan! —Activó nuevamente su línea de sangre—. Por allá. —Aquello no era ni remotamente parecido a montar cualquiera de sus otros lobos, aquel lobo podía compararse con Fenrir **(2)** por su ferocidad y mantenerlo en ese plano le estaba costando unas cantidades de chakra espantosas.

Cerca de cinco minutos después Hinata por fin fue capaz de ver a Neji.

—¡Por allá! —Sintió que el corazón le golpeaba dolorosamente en las costillas así que tuvo que serenarse.

 _Un ninja solo tiene un objetivo: cumplir su misión._

Sin darse cuenta que lo hacía espoleo a su lobo, Neji estaba entrando a las ruinas de plata así que el lobo dio un salto escalofriante y le cortó el paso, Hinata se aferró a él y apretó los dientes, luego el lobo se quedó quieto, clavando en Neji su mirada helada, pero Neji no lo estaba viendo a él, veía a su prima, sentada con la espalda muy recta sobre aquella espantosa bestia.

—Buenas noches Hinata-sama. —Un saludo tan rutinario que por un momento Hinata se descolocó.

—Neji-niisan. —Bajó del lobo y aunque le hubiera gustado mantenerlo más tiempo su invocación desapareció en una bola de humo, como si su misión estuviera completa y no tuviera más que hacer en ese mundo—. Estoy aquí para llevarte de vuelta a la aldea.

—¿Por qué? —Neji no movió un musculo.

—¿Por qué? —Hinata dio un parpadeo—Neji-niisan si te vas de la aldea serás un traidor.

—Lo sé.

—Si abandonas el clan te buscaran para matarte.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué? —Hinata entreabrió los labios.

—¿No ha entendido aun mis razones Hinata-sama? —Neji dio un paso al frente—. Odio al clan, odio mis cadenas, la odio a usted.

—Neji-niisan… —¿Qué podía decirle?, la rama primaria, la rama secundaria, el sello en su frente, esas cosas no desaparecerían—. Konoha es…

—Konoha es solo una cárcel más grande. —Neji dio otro paso—. Una aldea que permite que un hombre inocente muera por un crimen que no cometió no es otra cosa que basura. —Los ojos de su primo se encendieron, incluso a través de la neblina Hinata pudo notarlo.

—Konoha es nuestro hogar. —Hinata sintió el repentino deseo de retorcerse los dedos, pero lo aguanto con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Un hogar?, —Neji bufó—, ¿en qué momento Hinata-sama?, ¿cuándo la enviaron al Camino de la Serpiente siendo una niña con casi nulas probabilidades de regresar con vida?, ¿cuándo la enviaron a Raíz y la trataron como si fuera ganado?

—N-no… —Itachi siempre había estado ahí, Itachi no hubiera permitido que les ocurriera nada—. Somos un equipo.

—¿Quién es un equipo? —Neji se dirigió hacia ella, pasos airados, no había notado que era bastante más alto en comparación—. ¿Su capitán que solo la está usando para sus propósitos?

—Itachi-taichou no…

—Aún recuerdo cuando se la llevaron de la mansión, —Neji estaba frente a ella, le sujetó el brazo—, usted estaba llorando, le pedía a su padre que no la abandonara, que no la entregara a un extraño, ¿pero nadie la escuchó verdad Hinata-sama?

—Mi padre y yo hemos cambiado. —No servía de nada balbucear enfrente de Neji, tenía que ser firme, tenía que darle buenas razones.

—Su padre no cambió Hinata-sama. —Neji le clavó los dedos en el brazo—. Usted se volvió más fuerte, si hubiera seguido siendo la misma niña débil de antes no sería más que basura para él. —Quería argumentar eso, quería decirle que no era cierto, pero probablemente tenía razón así que solo abrió torpemente la boca.

Un ninja tenía que completar la misión. Un ninja se debía a la aldea. Un ninja vivía para su aldea y su clan. Pero… ¿por qué?, Hinata nunca lo había pensado y por esa razón se sentía desarmada ante los argumentos de Neji.

—¿Nada que decir Hinata-sama? —Neji la soltó, pasó de largo a un lado de ella—. No puede enjaularme, no puede encerrarme ni doblegarme.

—No… —Hinata apretó los puños, respiró hondo—. Pero no voy a dejar que te conviertas en un traidor… no voy a dejar que te busquen para matarte.

—Valientes palabras. —Neji se detuvo—. ¿Qué va a hacer Hinata-sama?

—Voy a detenerte. —Hinata se colocó en la posición de combate clásica de su clan, la mano firme al frente—. Neji-niisan.

—No estamos en el torneo. —Neji se giró lentamente—. Nadie va a venir a pararnos cuando esté a punto de matarla.

—Voy a detenerte. —Tozuda Hinata apretó los dientes.

—Eso quiero verlo. —Neji terminó de girarse, pero sus manos estaban flojas a sus costados, con lentitud alzó la mirada y la vio fijo a los ojos. La odiaba, la odiaba mucho, la odiaba lo suficiente para querer hacerla gritar, la odiaba lo suficiente para hacerla sangrar, la odiaba como para sujetarla del cabello y obligarla… ¿obligarla a qué?

Y ella estaba ahí, con su ridículo chaleco verde que no lograba hacerla lucir mayor, con sus ojos plateados que eran un reflejo de los suyos, con el cabello negro y liso que brillaba con tintes azules en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué quería detenerlo?, ¿por qué estaba ahí?, ¿por qué estaba sola?

"¿ _No se te ha ocurrido, Neji-kun, que a lo mejor no es que la odies si no que en realidad la amas demasiado?"_

No, jamás, por su culpa había muerto su padre, por su culpa su existencia había dejado de tener sentido, por su culpa todo lo que había creído cierto se había desmoronado. Aquel no había sido el camino que le correspondía, ella lo había obligado, ella lo había orillado a aquel sendero oscuro.

—¡Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu! —La noche se iluminó con las llamas, instintivamente Hinata saltó atrás y contraatacó lanzando un ataque de agua, como lo esperaba la enorme bola de fuego se convirtió en una esfera de vapor. Era lo que pasaba siempre que Sasuke la atacaba con esa técnica… pero ese no era Sasuke.

—¿Por qué sabes usar eso? —Hinata no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su voz.

—¿Usted por qué sabe usar eso? —Neji achicó los ojos—. Los dos tenemos secretos Hinata-sama.

—¡Byakugan! —Incluso lo gritaron al mismo tiempo, durante el torneo habían tenido reglas, habían tenido restricciones, pero eso se había acabado, no había nadie ahí, solo ellos dos.

—¡Junken! —Pero ahora sus manos no solo buscaban cerrar puntos de chakra, chispazos de fuego y ataques de agua se combinaron con la legendaria técnica de sus antepasados. Cuando practicaba con Sasuke no era a corta distancia, apenas podía contraatacar el fuego de Neji antes de que la quemara, él a su vez apretaba los dientes cada que el agua lo impactaba.

El fuego era débil ante el agua, pero los ataques de Neji eran poderosos, esto no se parecía a su propio entrenamiento con el agua, ella había intentado desarrollar sus jutsus de manera casi autodidacta, pero era obvio que alguien le había enseñado a Neji, las llamas se amoldaban a sus manos, parecían existir sin lastimar sus dedos, ni siquiera había rastros de humo en la comisura de sus labios como le solía pasar a Sasuke.

Eso no estaba marchando bien para ella…

—¡Mizu bunshin no jutsu! —Hinata realizó el sello del tigre y un clon de agua apareció a su lado. Era la primera vez que lo usaba en batalla desde que Mangetsu le había dado aquel pergamino, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de practicar aquella técnica contra Naruto o Sasuke. Pero tenía que funcionar.

El clon de agua sujetó a Neji por la espalda, los clones no eran muy fuertes pero solo era un momento, solo mientras Neji estuviera aturdido por la sorpresa.

—¡Mizu Hari! —Hinata lanzó contra su primo sus agujas de agua, si cerraba los puntos de chakra necesarios lo lograría, los refuerzos debían venir en camino, solo un poco más.

—Jukempo Ichigekishin. —Neji murmuró, al instante de todo su cuerpo brotó un pulso de chakra que golpeó al clon y lo lanzó por los aires volviéndolo un charco de agua, las agujas no alcanzaron su destino pues fue como si se hubieran encontrado con un escudo en el camino.

Hinata nunca había visto esa técnica, los lobos tampoco la habían mencionado. Neji había expulsado chakra de todos los puntos de chakra de su cuerpo, todo al mismo tiempo y con una habilidad asombrosa. No pudo evitar entreabrir los labios.

—¿Va a seguir jugando Hinata-sama? —La voz de Neji fue dura, pero su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad, usar aquella técnica le había robado una buena cantidad de chakra.

—No. —Hinata puso las manos al frente, una pelea de Byakugan contra Byakugan solo provocaría un empate como en el torneo, si se enfrentaban con sus respectivos elementos volvían a empatar porque los ataques de Neji eran más fuertes, pero sus ataques tenían ventaja por el tipo de elemento. Solo le quedaba una opción—. ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Las ruinas se llenaron de lobos.

Yahiko con el pelaje erizado y los colmillos de fuera, Kaoru y Misao que observaban listas para atacar y Sanosuke con su cinta roja en la frente que observó a Neji presto para lanzarse sobre él.

—No quiero lastimarte Neji-niisan. —Hinata dejó caer flojos los brazos a los costados.

—Qué curioso. —Neji colocó los dedos en posición para realizar los sellos—. Yo sí quiero. ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Aquello se llenó de cuervos, no los cuervos pequeños que usaban para mandar mensajes, cuervos espeluznantes, cuervos enormes, pájaros del tamaño de sus lobos.

Hinata dio un paso atrás.

El clan Hyuuga no invocaba, el único invocador era el nuevo dirigente y su familia sellaba un trato con los lobos. Los cuervos eran…

"— _¿Ese era un cuervo de Itachi-taichou?"._ Recordó aquel día, en la segunda prueba del examen para Chunnin habían visto un cuervo en el área número 44, pero se suponía que su capitán no podía intervenir en el examen. Itachi no había estado ahí con ellos, había sido Neji, Neji que los vigilaba desde el cielo. Y hace unos días cuando volaban trepados sobre el cuervo de Sasuke, ¿no habían visto un cuervo merodeando cerca de ellos?

Los cuervos eran las invocaciones características de los Uchiha, el fuego también.

—Neji-niisan. —Hinata tuvo un titubeo—. ¿Quién… quien te ha entrenado?

—¿Importa?, —Neji deslizó un pie por el suelo—. Ambos hemos traicionado a nuestro clan por poder Hinata-sama.

—No es así.

—Lo es. —Los ojos de Neji parecieron arder cuando de sus manos brotó el fuego como alguna clase de incendio inextinguible, los lobos atacaron, los cuervos también. Si Hinata hubiera tenido más chakra habría invocado a Aoshi, pero no lo tenía, Neji también parecía agotado, aun así el agua y el fuego se encontraron, el vapor caliente salió despedido en ambas direcciones y Hinata tuvo que contener un jadeo cuando el vapor le quemó el brazo, Neji en cambio soltó un gruñido, una especie de grito furioso.

—¡¿Lo ve?!, —el vapor le había quemado una pierna que se había puesto de un rojo poco saludable—, cuando estamos juntos solo creamos destrucción, ¿protegidos y guardianes?, ¡no me haga reír!

—¡No quiero que pases tu vida protegiéndome!, —Hinata levantó la voz, la brisa estaba arreciando hasta convertirse en una lluvia fría, a su alrededor sus invocaciones peleaban entre sí, desaparecían en volutas de humo luego de lastimarse—, n-no quiero que seas un prisionero.

—¿Ni siquiera para eso le sirvo Hinata-sama?

—Yo no dije…

—¿Ni siquiera me considera apto para morir por usted?, —Neji respiró con rabia—, ¿por qué esta aquí?, ¿qué quiere de mí?, ¿por qué no puede dejarme libre?

—Neji-niisan… —Era una misión, la misión que le había dado su capitán, la misión que tenía que cumplir.

—¡Por una maldita vez en su vida…!

—¡Es una misión!, —Hinata lo interrumpió, su voz hizo eco en las ruinas—, Itachi-taichou me ordenó que te detuviera, pero yo no quiero que…

—Es suficiente. —Neji sonrió, una sonrisa horrible—. Es suficiente.

—Neji-ni…

—¡Hakke Hyaku Nijuachi Sho! —El grito de Neji retumbo en la soledad de las ruinas. La técnica de adivinación, ocho trigramas ciento veintiocho palmas. Pero Hinata no sabía hacerlo, su límite era 64.

—¡Hakke Rokujuyon Sho! —Como pudo se concentró en el alcance de su técnica, podía bloquear sesenta y cuatro golpes, pero no podría con los siguientes sesenta y cuatro.

Dos golpes. Cuatro golpes. Ocho golpes. Dieciséis golpes. Treinta y dos golpes. Sesenta y cuatro golpes. Su técnica se había acabado, pero la de Neji seguía activa.

—¡Kaoru!, —Hinata gritó, el sudor frío corriendo por su frente—, ¡escudo! —Antes de que la loba pudiera llegar a su lado Neji cerró el chakra de su hombro, el de su codo, el de su brazo, el de su pierna. Kaoru colocó el escudo en ese instate, pero Hinata se sintió como un guiñapo, apenas un muñeco que conservaba un poco de movimiento.

—¡Sanosuke! —Pero tenía a sus lobos, sus lobos que habían acabado con los cuervos aunque todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre—. ¡Ataca! —Justo en ese momento la técnica de Neji destruyó el escudo de Kaoru, la loba desapareció con un aullido de dolor cuando Neji cerró en un suspiro la mitad de sus puntos de chakra.

Hinata quiso hacer algo para defenderse, pero una vez cerrado un punto de chakra era imposible volver a abrirlo en tan poco tiempo, cayó de rodillas cuando Neji terminó de cerrarle los puntos de chakra de su pierna derecha.

—¡Futae No Kiwami! —Pero en el instante mismo en el que la técnica de adivinación de Neji acabó Sanosuke conectó su patada más fuerte en su primo. _Futae No Kiwami_ el doble golpe pulverizador.

Neji salió disparado hacia atrás, Sanosuke le había dado en el costado izquierdo, por lo menos debía tener cuatro o cinco costillas rotas. Las últimas invocaciones desaparecieron del claro cuando sus invocadores terminaron de perder todo su chakra.

Hinata vio borroso, siempre que Sanosuke usaba esa técnica ella terminaba por marearse, pero ahora estaba tan débil que cualquier paso en falso le obligaría a desmayarse. Frente a ella Neji intentaba tomar aire, su tórax parecía inestable, Hinata esperó que ninguna costilla le hubiera afectado el pulmón.

Neji levantó la mirada, había una buena dosis de odio ahí, pero también algo más, su mirada se detuvo en un punto tras de ella y en su rostro se pintó momentáneamente la desesperación.

Los refuerzos se acercaban.

Hinata no podía levantarse, pero respiró hondo.

—Vamos a regresar a la aldea Neji-niisan.

—No. —Para su completo horror su primo se puso lentamente de pie, con una mano se sujetaba el costado herido y había vaho saliendo de su boca, de sus labios temblorosos—. Me marcho.

—N-no puedes.

—Véame hacerlo. —Itachi le había ordenado que lo detuviera, si se iba sería un traidor… si se iba su familia lo atraparía para matarlo… Neji se dio la vuelta y empezó a renquear en dirección contraria, Hinata vio como tomaba aire para reunir fuerzas y ponía las manos al frente. Iba a invocar a un cuervo. Iba a trepar en él, se iría y ella no podría alcanzarlo.

Si no lo detenía en ese momento sería como si lo estuviera matando.

No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, no podía analizarlo, no podía horrorizarse por lo que iba a hacer. Adelantó lentamente la mano que aún le funcionaba y realizó el sello prohibido de su clan.

Activó el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Neji gritó, cayó al suelo y gritó sujetándose la cabeza. Hinata lloró, lloró desconsolada sin retirar el jutsu. Por favor, por favor, por favor, que alguien acudiera a ayudarla. Por favor, por favor, por favor que eso por fin se acabara.

Retorciéndose en el suelo Neji dirigió a ella la mirada, incredulidad, furia y un lazo que se había roto para siempre.

—Lo siento Neji-niisan… —Nunca iba a perdonárselo a sí misma, jamás se lo iba a perdonar—. Lo siento tanto.

—¿Qué es esto?, —un hombre apareció a un costado de ellos, Hinata no lo había escuchado, no lo había sentido, con un jadeo desactivó el jutsu prohibido y giró a verlo, entre la neblina y la lluvia solo pudo distinguir un hombre de piel anormalmente blanca, cabello negro y largo, voz baja y sibilante, casi como el siseo de una serpiente—, ¿no crees, jovencita, que no están jugando en igualdad de condiciones?

—¿Quién es usted? —Intentó que su voz saliera con aplomo, aunque sabía que arrodillada como estaba en el suelo no daba ninguna sensación de peligro.

—Para que este combate sea justo ambos deberían tener un sello, ¿no crees? —En el último momento sintió el peligro, levantó un kunai y lo lanzó, pero al mismo tiempo el cuello de aquel hombre se alargó a límites sobrehumanos y la mordió en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello. Le pareció que Neji gritaba, aunque pudo haberlo imaginado.

El hombre se sujetó el costado, ahí donde su kunai se había hundido y formaba una mancha de sangre, pero no parecía preocupado por la herida. En lugar de eso le habló con voz falsamente dulce.

—Ahí tienes el sello maldito, disfruta de ser un pájaro enjaulado. —Hinata abrió los labios, pero la visión se le volvió borrosa, tenía fiebre, tenía escalofríos, como si fuera a morir. El lugar donde la habían mordido le ardía, como si fuera una llama al rojo vivo. Alguien más llegó, sujetó a Neji, se lo llevaron con ellos.

—Neji-niisan… —Aun así lo llamó—. Neji-niisan… —Hubiera jurado que sus miradas se encontraron y que ambos lucían miserables. Luego todo fue oscuridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Cuando inicié el fanfic solo tenía planeada la historia hasta el capítulo que viene, ¿mi clímax quizás?, ahora la planeación se ha extendido pero aun así estos dos capítulos no dejan de ser importantes. Debo admitir que al final los tiempos se me salieron un poco de control lo que me tiene un tanto frustrada, pero espero irlo arreglando más adelante.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1** Gravity Falls es una caricatura que cuenta las aventuras de dos mellizos, Mabel y Dipper, mismos que van de vacaciones a Gravity Falls descubriendo que el pueblo es un imán para las cosas raras. Realmente es una serie que disfrute bastante cuando al fin decidí darle una oportunidad.

 **2** Fenrir es el lobo vaticinado para desencadenar el Ragnarok y matar al Dios Odin, mi primer encuentro con él fue en el libro de Magnus Chase (lo sé, en lugar de ser en un místico libro de leyendas nórdicas, no tengo perdón). Solo pensé que se parecía a Aoshi.

 **Los lectores preguntan**

 **1** La verdad me sorprendió que le hubieran dado tanta importancia al beso de Neji y Hinata, cuando lo escribí me estaba imaginando un par de nenes demasiado inocentes para darle connotaciones románticas, en mi mente ingenua me creí que les iba a dar ternura, ¿ustedes no se besaban con sus primos de bebes, no, no, no?, quizás solo mi familia es la rara. De cualquier manera Hinata ni siquiera recuerda ese beso, tenía tres años.

 **2** No narre la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke porque no la considere importante en términos de trama, vamos, me hubiera echado a perder el efecto de la pelea NejiHina y éste capítulo hubiera salido muy raro si no tuviéramos fresco todavía aquel encuentro. (Además cuando escribo batallas tengo que echarme horas de investigación de técnicas y me tardó más en escribir el capítulo jaja).

Yo sé que éste capítulo puede ser un poco chocante y que quedan un montón de incógnitas en el aire, pero ya tengo lista mi armadura para recibir todos sus golpes así que… ¿déjense caer?, nada más en las manos no que de eso vivo.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _14 de Noviembre del 2017 Martes_


	23. Pasos a la oscuridad II

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 22: Pasos a la oscuridad II**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Itachi realmente tenía problemas recordando lo que había sucedido en la fiesta de celebración de Sasuke, al principio todo había ido medianamente bien, los demás se estaban divirtiendo y él iba de un lado a otro ayudando a su madre con los últimos arreglos (al final sí que había llegado casi todo el clan a celebrar y no tenían preparativos suficientes).

Shisui y él habían tenido que salir a conseguir más suministros, bebidas y aperitivos, al regresar un apretado círculo de señoritas había decidido seguirlos a él y a Shisui, sin piedad ni recato.

—Itachi-sama se parece más a Shisui-san con ese corte de cabello.

—¡Son tan guapos! —Itachi podía oír perfectamente bien sus cuchicheos y estaba seguro de que Shisui también, pero ninguno de los dos dio muestras de notarlo.

—¿Cuál te gusta más? —Itachi giró levemente la mirada y para su profunda consternación se encontró a Izumi Uchiha **(1)** entre las chicas de aquel circulo.

—Shisui-san… creo… —Izumi contestó con aire de no estar demasiado interesada en ello, pero Itachi no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. Hacía cerca de seis años que no veía a Izumi, pero estaba seguro de que era ella, el cabello castaño y liso le caía por debajo de la cintura y aquel lunar bajo su ojo derecho no daba lugar a equivocaciones.

Izumi Uchiha era una de las pocas kunoichis en lograr despertar el sharingan, era una ninja entregada a su aldea y a su clan y por un breve tiempo, mientras habían sido niños, Itachi la había considerado una compañera… incluso había pensado en ella como alguna clase de amiga. Claro que todo eso se había terminado cuando a los once años le había pedido que renunciara a su sueño de ser ninja. Izumi no le había vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Itachi no estaba seguro de cómo actuar a continuación, ¿debería acercarse y saludarla?, no, conocía a la mayoría de las chicas que los estaban siguiendo, pero no había saludado a ninguna, saludarla exclusivamente a ella sería incómodo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Shisui lo miró de reojo inquisitivo, su primo siempre notaba cualquier situación al instante.

—No es nada. —Intentó sonar casual, pero supo al instante que se había equivocado, Shisui era su mejor amigo, leía en él como un libro abierto.

—Oh, —Shisui miró hacia las chicas—, es Izumi-chan, ¿eran amigos en la Academia, cierto?

—No éramos amigos. —Itachi se encogió de hombros, un amigo no le decía a otro que olvidara sus sueños sin darle razones. Los amigos se tenían confianza. Los amigos se contaban los secretos. Si Izumi y él habían sido algo no habían sido amigos, eso seguro.

—Es la chica cuyo padre no era Uchiha, ¿cierto? —Shisui miró al cielo y se recargó en la barda—. Por eso la repudiaron a ella y a su madre. —Aquella era una de las caras oscuras del clan, los Uchiha se unían con Uchihas, si alguien osaba enamorarse de una persona de otro clan esa persona sufría el desprecio del clan en pleno. Izumi había perdido a sus padres durante el ataque del Kyuuby y a esa tierna edad había logrado activar el sharingan movida por el dolor. Los Uchiha la habían aceptado en sus filas solo porque les era útil.

"— _Pero sabes,_ —Itachi la recordaba cuando a los siete años habían conversado sentados frente a una fuente—, _quiero ser una kunoichi increíble, una que sea tan maravillosa como mi padre, una que todo el clan reconozca"._ —A Itachi le había parecido una persona extraordinaria, una chica respetable, fuerte y valiente. Aun así no había logrado intimar demasiado con ella, aunque Izumi era alegre y extrovertida, él era tímido, callado e introvertido.

Izumi le hablaba con confianza, no lo idolatraba como las demás chicas y siempre tenía dangos para él. Dangos y una sonrisa amable. Pero en aquel tiempo Itachi estaba superado por otras circunstancias, sin pedirlo y sin desearlo fue subiendo de rangos con increíble rapidez, sus compañeros aún seguían en la Academia cuando él ya era Chunnin, ellos perseguían gatos cuando él era jounnin, apenas ellos recibían su bandana gennin cuando él ya era ANBU.

La última vez que había hablado con ella había sido luego de hablar con el Hokage, Shisui y él eran apenas unos niños, pero el mundo ya pendía de sus cabezas.

 _Traición_

 _Amenaza_

 _Exterminio_

Itachi supo que el final de su clan estaba cerca, iba a salvar a Sasuke, esa era su única voluntad, no importaba qué sucediera con él, pero iba a salvar a su hermano. Si todo salía bien Shisui utilizaría su genjutsu y no habría masacre, pero si algo iba mal…

Y entonces se la había encontrado, Izumi había agitado una mano al aire sonriendo enormemente, hablándole de sus nuevos logros, de sus pasos para volverse mejor kunoichi. Y entonces Itachi pensó que sí Izumi no fuera una kunoichi el clan no la aceptaría, la expulsarían y no tendría que vivir en un genjutsu para siempre, no tendría que morir si la masacre se llevaba a cabo.

"— _Renuncia a ese sueño, eres demasiado débil para lograrlo"._

Pero ella no había renunciado, de hecho se había aferrado más a sus metas. Itachi aun recordaba la mirada de dolor y orgullo herido que le había dirigido. Sus relaciones siempre habían sido así, apenas parecía que algo iniciaba cuando tenía que ahogar sus sentimientos. Apenas trataba de sentir algo cuando lo poco de humano que tenía dentro era pisoteado.

Shisui estaba en un error, ¿conseguir una novia?, ¿querer a alguien?, ¿cómo podría hacer algo como eso si siempre iba a estar rodeado de secretos horribles?, ¿cómo siquiera iba a pensar en ir y hablar con Izumi si en cualquier momento le ordenarían matarla?

—Tachi… —Shisui le puso una mano en la espalda, como si comprendiera que necesitaba su afecto—. No importa lo que pase, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata-chan van a estar contigo. —Su primo sonrió con todos los dientes—. Y yo por supuesto, siempre y cuando tú quieras.

—Cuando lo dices suena muy sencillo. —Itachi miró en dirección contraria a las chicas, Izumi era apenas un tropiezo de su pasado, un recordatorio de que nunca podría tener una vida normal—. Creo que Iwambo-san se ha emborrachado.

—Nosotros también vamos a hacerlo. —Shisui le masajeó los hombros al tiempo que lo presionaba contra la mesa de bebidas—. Creo que lo necesitas. —Y aunque lo intentó Itachi no pudo rebatirlo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi despertó con la pierna de Shisui sobre su estómago. Hacia tanto tiempo que Shisui no se dormía con él en su futon que se sintió transportado a cuando ambos eran niños. De cualquier manera el breve periodo de añoranzas se terminó gracias a que la cabeza le punzaba de manera dolorosa, sentía la lengua como pasta y la sed era acuciante.

—Shisui… —Intentó rodar a su primo a un lado, pero Shisui simplemente balbuceó apretándolo como alguna clase de almohada esponjosa.

—¿Qué hora es? —Shisui arrastró las palabras.

—No sé. —Itachi realmente se sentía mal así que intentó soltarse del agarre de su primo, para su frustración Shisui lo abrazó con más fuerza restregándole la cara en un brazo.

—Tachi, quiero un café, huevos fritos y…

—Nunca he intentado cocinar. —Itachi esta vez sí pudo zafarse de su agarre—. Y no creo que intentarlo mientras tengo resaca ayude.

—¿Nunca has cocinado?, —Shisui arqueó una ceja—, ¿y cómo has sobrevivido con el Equipo Cuervo todos estos años?

—Barras energéticas, pastillas de soldado y comida enlatada. —Itachi se sujetó con dos dedos la sien, realmente le dolía.

—No te creo. —Shisui abrió la boca—. Esa es una pésima dieta para un niño.

—Cuando estamos en la aldea Hinata-dono nos lleva la comida.

—¿Dejas que la chica de tu equipo se encargue de esas cosas? —Shisui lo miró con el ceño fruncido en gesto reprobador—. ¿Crees que por ser mujer tiene que hacerlo?

—No. —Itachi realmente no podía aguantar una discusión en esos momentos—. Ella simplemente lo hace, le gusta hacerlo, nunca se lo pedí.

—¿Seguro? —Shisui entrecerró los ojos e Itachi deseó que su lado feminista no hubiera salido a relucir en esa ocasión de entre todas las posibles ocasiones.

—Hinata-dono cocina muy bien, ella se siente útil para el equipo y yo no tengo razones para disuadirla de hacerlo.

—Es decir que disfrutas de su comida. —Ahora Shisui tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro—. ¿Sabías que a los hombres se les conquista por el estómago?

—No creo que Hinata-dono intenté enamorarnos a los tres.

—Buen punto. —Shisui se puso de pie—. Te ves terrible, ¿qué te parece si te enseño a hacer un almuerzo rápido?, tu madre debe tener mucho trabajo limpiando para ocuparse de nosotros. —Itachi la verdad es que no lo había pensado, su madre siempre parecía estar lista y eficiente en la cocina, con su delantal en torno a la cintura y preparada para cocinar para cualquiera de sus hombres hambrientos, gracias a eso Itachi nunca había cocinado, para ser sincero ni siquiera ponía a hervir el agua cuando quería beber un té.

—Primero lo primero. —Shisui lo arrastró hasta la cocina—. Te tienes que poner un delantal para no mancharte la ropa. —Eso sí que lo sabía, su madre siempre se ponía delantales para no mancharse o verse salpicada de aceite. Ambos hombres se amarraron el primer delantal que vieron, el de Shisui era azul y simple, pero el de Itachi tenía fresas y encajes, bueno, eran de su madre después de todo.

Shisui colocó un sartén en el fuego, añadió aceite, espero que se calentara, cascó dos huevos, los echó dentro, les colocó sal, pimienta, lo tapó y luego de un momento extrajo dos huevos fritos que lucían francamente bien.

—Tu turno. —Shisui se hizo a un lado extendiéndole el sartén. Itachi intentó seguir las indicaciones, pero por alguna extraña razón que solo podía competir a la mala suerte (o a su resaca inmensa) los primeros huevos se le quemaron, los segundos estaban salados e incomestibles, los terceros tenían la yema rota y se había hecho un desastre, los cuartos tenían pedazo de cascarón.

—Oficialmente declaro que no debes acercarte a una cocina de nuevo. —Shisui lo alejó de la estufa de malos modos ante su desconcierto—. Eres un peligro para la humanidad y un desperdicio de huevos inmenso. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es convencer a Hinata-chan que te siga cocinando toda la vida.

—No entiendo. —Itachi había estado a un paso de usar el sharingan cuando comprendió que era un caso perdido—. Parece muy fácil.

—Pero no lo es. —Shisui le sirvió un plato y puso a un lado una taza grande de café—. A ver si a la próxima le das las gracias adecuadamente a Hinata-chan.

—¿Y tú por qué sabes cocinar?

—Vivo solo desde que soy niño. —Shisui rodó los ojos—. ¿Crees que puedo robarle comida siempre a tu madre? —Buen punto. Aunque Itachi no recordaba haberlo visto cocinar nunca antes.

De todas maneras aún se sentía como si algún pájaro carpintero hubiera hecho un nido dentro de su cabeza así que no alegó demasiado. Ambos comieron en silencio hasta que Naruto y Sasuke entraron en la cocina, el rubio lucía apenado y Sasuke tenía la mejilla inflamada y enrojecida.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Peleamos. —Sasuke le dio un empujón con el hombro a Naruto quien se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento mucho Itachi-taichou.

—Pelear de vez en cuando es bueno. —Shisui arqueó una ceja viéndolos—. Pero solo si terminan magullados los dos, ¿acaso no pudiste regresarle el golpe Sasuke?

—Ese no es el punto. —Itachi los miró con seriedad—. En ocasiones es aconsejable que los amigos discutan, pero es mejor arreglar las cosas con el dialogo, que seamos ninjas no quiere decir que entendernos con los puños sea nuestra mejor opción. —Naruto bajó la cabeza, lucía increíblemente avergonzado—. ¿Podrían decirme por qué pelearon? —No parecía que Naruto necesitara una reprimenda.

—No. —Para su sorpresa Sasuke le respondió con rapidez y se cruzó de brazos—. Solo fue una tontería, el dobe me pegó más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

—Siempre y cuando lo entiendan está bien. —Itachi intentó lucir un poco más relajado pues parecía que Naruto fuera a echarse a llorar—. Una amistad fuerte no puede verse perjudicada por situaciones como esta.

—Pelear está bien, —Shisui les guiñó un ojo—, una vez Itachi y yo peleamos, creo que uno de los dos terminó con el ojo morado.

—Fue en ANBU durante un combate de práctica. —Itachi ni siquiera alteró el tono de su voz—. Así que no cuenta.

—Aguafiestas. —Shisui gruñó, luego palmeó a los niños en la espalda—. ¿Quieren que les prepare el desayuno?, soy bastante bueno. —Era bastante tarde para un desayuno pero nadie se quejó, mientras Shisui preparaba un desayuno/almuerzo con jugo de naranja incluido, Itachi pensó que el sake nunca sería bueno para él y seguramente la resaca era su castigo por no saber aceptar sus límites.

Al día siguiente acudió a la torre Hokage donde le informaron que su equipo tenía dos semanas de vacaciones, en cuanto su clan eligiera a su nuevo concejero los canalizarían a una nueva misión. Generalmente Itachi no tenía tanto tiempo libre, por un momento pensó en hacer una rutina de entrenamiento con su equipo, pero suponía que las vacaciones eran justamente para no hacer algo como eso así que dejó que los chicos fueran a lo suyo y se divirtieran —aunque fuera por poco tiempo— como un trio de niños normales.

Para su sorpresa ni Naruto ni Sasuke hicieron por ir a visitar a Hinata, los dos se pasaban el día juntos jugando dentro de la casa, un día Sasuke intentó enseñarle a Naruto a jugar shoji, pero después de cuatro horas le dijo que era imposible y que su cerebro era del tamaño de un maní.

Otro día jugaron baraja, Naruto era bastante bueno en eso debido al tiempo en que había frecuentado el mercado negro, daba la impresión de un pequeño pilluelo. Un día más sacaron todos los juegos de mesa y se pasaron la tarde jugando entre dados, cartas, trivias y retos. Itachi nunca los había visto pasar tanto tiempo dentro de la casa, pero Shisui le aclaró lo que sucedía con una risita sarcástica.

—¿Crees que Sasuke va a dejar que lo vean con ese bofetón en la cara? —Su hermano era un niño orgulloso, seguramente no le caería bien que le hicieran preguntas acerca del golpe en su cara, pero hasta ese momento a Itachi no se le había ocurrido que tampoco quería que Hinata supiera de ello. ¿Es que Sasuke no confiaba en ella?, no, seguramente aquello se debía a alguna clase de orgullo masculino, o quizás no quería que Hinata se preocupara, la niña era bastante aprehensiva en ocasiones.

Por fortuna después de una semana el golpe en el rostro de Sasuke desapareció y desde entonces Itachi no vio de ellos ni el polvo, era entendible, a los doce años los niños normales estaban por ahí fuera de su casa viviendo aventuras y divirtiéndose lo más que pudieran. Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata se merecían aquello.

Por su parte Itachi se concentró en entrenar, salía desde el amanecer y regresaba cuando ya la luna estaba en lo alto, su control del fuego y del rayo era bastante bueno, pero no había tenido demasiado tiempo para entrenar el viento. Y aquello fue lo que hizo. Siempre había sido un poco más autodidacta que el resto de sus compañeros así que no necesitó un maestro para ir avanzando, aunque alguna que otra vez tuvo que hacer investigación en la biblioteca de la aldea.

La biblioteca shinobi de Konoha era muy particular porque el área común era bastante reducida, en ella había pergaminos que cualquiera podía utilizar: clones de sombra, jutsus de reemplazo, cosas por el estilo. Para solicitar los pergaminos con los jutsus más específicos (uso del fuego, del viento, del rayo…) se tenía que entregar la identificación oficial de ninja así que los gennin solo podían acceder a cierta área, los Chunnin a otra y los Jounnin a otra. Los ANBU tenían su propio acceso a los estantes prohibidos y había algunos ninjas (como los de la sección de inteligencia) que podían bajar a las instancias del sótano.

La identificación de Itachi era de tipo S, eso quería decir que podía acceder a casi toda la información, incluso podía bajar a partes específicas del sótano si contaba con un permiso del Hokage, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era jutsus más básicos.

En un brazo cargó un grueso libro titulado "Viento y jutsus del país del rayo", agregó también "Viento, uso del elemento en Konoha" y por encima de eso colocó otro libro "Ninjutsu básico del estilo agua". Era bastante consciente de que hasta la fecha no había podido ayudar a Hinata en el uso de su elemento, que él no pudiera usar el agua no lo justificaba del mal papel que estaba haciendo en ese asunto.

Así que estudió, tomando notas, haciendo dibujos y grabando la información para usarla más adelante. Empezaba a anochecer cuando decidió que debía irse, la biblioteca de Konoha cerraba de madrugada, pero su madre lo reñiría si seguía llegando tarde a cenar.

Como no quería darles mayores problemas a los encargados regresó cada libro a su sitio en la estantería y al dejar el último giró distraídamente la mirada y encontró una curiosa estantería a la que nunca antes le había prestado atención.

"Literatura juvenil/infantil" aquel estante no tenía que ver con jutsus o ninjas, eran simples novelas y cuentos para niños. A ser sincero Itachi nunca había tenido tiempo para novelas, cuentos o ficción. Su vida siempre había serpenteado entre la muerte, la sangre y la tragedia, pero ahora que caía en eso a Hinata le gustaba bastante leer.

Sin ser consciente caminó hasta la estantería, la mayoría de las portadas eran brillantes y llamativas, como si invitaran a los chicos a tomar el libro y aunque Itachi no estaba demasiado familiarizado reconoció varios títulos: "Cenicienta, Peter Pan, Blanca Nieves", aquellos eran cuentos clásicos que los civiles les contaban a sus hijos, en las familias ninjas los cuentos siempre tenían a un shinobi malvado y algún héroe que salvaba a la aldea gracias a sus maravillosos jutsus. Aunque a ser sincero Itachi no había oído ninguna de esas versiones. Cuando él había sido niño había estallado la guerra, era normal que no hubiera nadie por ahí para contarle historias. Itachi se permitió cerrar los ojos y recordó una voz suave contando un cuento, no era su madre —por cierto— se trataba de Hinata relatándoles una historia a Naruto y a Sasuke. En muchos aspectos Hinata era como una madre en miniatura, curioso, porque en realidad la niña había carecido de una madre o de alguien que siquiera supliera ese papel.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y su mirada vagó por los llamativos títulos, pero fue un libro decorado con árboles y hojas el que llamó su atención.

"El jardín secreto" **(2)** , la portada mostraba a una jovencita con un enorme sombrero de paja, por alguna razón le pareció que aquella novela sería del agrado de Hinata, algo infantil, inocente y un poco mágico. Al instante en que sus dedos hicieron contacto con el libro encogió la mano y dio media vuelta saliendo violentamente de allí.

Hinata ya era bastante ingenua e inocente como para que él incitara esas características suyas. La joven, por supuesto, sabía ser una verdadera kunoichi cuando el momento lo requería, pero Itachi era consciente de que su corazón sufría con cada pelea, con cada discusión… Aunque también era cierto que hasta ese momento no recordaba haberle regalado algo a la niña. Es decir, a Naruto le había comprado mangas y libros sencillos para que aprendiera a leer y a comprender, también le había comprado ropa nueva, a Sasuke le compraba armas, ropa, uniformes y casi cualquier cosa que le gustara, pero a ella no le había regalado nada que recordara.

Mejor no pensar más en eso.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El viernes amaneció con un viento espantoso, pero Itachi utilizó aquel factor ambiental a su favor para practicar sus jutsus de viento. Controlar el viento reinante y usarlo para sus fines era infinitamente más fácil que crear viento de la nada. Itachi se pasó toda la mañana mejorando sus jutsus y practicando una y otra vez sus movimientos.

 _Grácil, delicado, poderoso._ Mientras perfeccionaba su nuevo jutsu no pudo evitar notar que estaba intentando copiar los movimientos del Junken, había quedado realmente impresionado de ver aquel combate donde Hinata y Neji danzaban al tiempo que se iban hiriendo lentamente.

Era casi una manera hermosa de morir.

Itachi dejó de practicar a las seis de la tarde, no porque estuviera demasiado cansado si no por qué había un pensamiento que no lo había dejado en paz desde aquel día en la biblioteca. Con un suspiro se rindió, guardó sus cosas, se colgó la mochila al hombro y partió a la librería local. Pocas veces había entrado ahí, en su casa solo había pergaminos con jutsus de su clan o historia y cuando necesitaba investigar algo iba a la biblioteca, comprar libros nunca había estado entre sus actividades habituales aunque le gustaba bastante leer.

Al entrar a la librería sonó una campana y todos se giraron a verlo, fue un poco incómodo, las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta y el dependiente se acomodó impresionado los anteojos, como para asegurarse de que no era una aparición. En semejantes circunstancias Itachi no podía simplemente dirigirse hacia él y preguntarle por el libro que buscaba, no sin dar explicaciones de por qué un hombre como él —un ninja de renombre en la aldea— estaba preguntando por un libro infantil. Lo mejor sería buscarlo por sus propios medios. Tratando de no expresar ningún sentimiento se adentró en las estanterías buscando alguna etiqueta que lo ayudara en su búsqueda, pero en lugar de eso se encontró a Kakashi quien miraba un estante con gran perspicacia.

—¡Yo!, Itachi. —El ninja alzó una mano con pesadez, casi como si le causara un poco de esfuerzo saludarlo.

—Kakashi-san. —Itachi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, Kakashi se rascó un oído.

—¿Por fin estas aquí, eh?

—¿Por fin? —Itachi frunció ligeramente el ceño sin entender.

—En la tierra de los hombres. —Kakashi le pasó una mano por los hombros e hizo un gesto vago al frente, solo hasta ese momento Itachi se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en la sección erótica y frente a ellos había toda clase de libros por el estilo, destacando en primera fila la larga colección de "Icha-Icha Paradise".

—No. —Itachi aclaró con rapidez—. No estaba buscando esto.

—No seas tímido. —Kakashi le palmeó un hombro—. Eres un hombre, es normal que…

—En realidad estaba buscando un libro que darle a Hinata-dono. —Era mejor admitir aquello a que Kakashi siguiera pensando en que había ido en busca de literatura de ese tipo.

—Oh, —Kakashi se rascó la nuca—, si quieres un libro para entenderla te recomiendo los de allá. —Kakashi señaló un pasillo que marcaba "adolescentes"—. Aunque de todas maneras nunca acabas de entender a las mujeres.

—Hinata-dono es fácil de comprender. —Era una joven educada, amable y tranquila después de todo—. Solo quería regalarle un libro por su combate. —Aquello acababa de ocurrírsele, pero era buena excusa.

—Ya. —Kakashi suspiró—. ¿Alguno en particular?

—El jardín secreto. —Itachi se había aprendido el nombre.

—Esta por allá. —Kakashi señaló un estante a la derecha—. En la sección de hasta abajo.

—Gracias. —Itachi no pudo evitar verlo con un poco de confusión, Kakashi simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué?, a mí también me gusta leer.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

El sábado amaneció con tormenta así que Itachi decidió que darle el libro a Hinata podía esperar, además ir hasta su casa para entregárselo podía dar lugar a confusiones. Una vez durante la Academia a una de las niñas se le había caído su libreta por el camino, Itachi la había encontrado y se la había llevado a su casa. Aquello había armado un revuelo horrible. La niña había asegurado que seguramente Itachi se había tomado aquella molestia porque le gustaba, las otras niñas se habían enojado muchísimo y se había creado un caos tremendo. Avergonzado y bastante sorprendido Itachi había tenido que aclarar que solamente le había regresado el cuaderno por amabilidad y la niña había llorado de tal manera que Itachi aun recordaba sus ojos rojos y sus labios temblorosos mientras lo escuchaba y se convertía en la burla de todas las demás chicas.

Desde entonces Itachi se había cuidado muy bien de no buscar a ninguna joven en su casa de no ser que se tratara de una misión. Hinata era una niña, claro, así que dudaba mucho que sus pensamientos fueran por aquel rumbo, pero no quería hacerle pasar un rato incómodo.

Aquella situación la verdad empezaba a volverse complicada, nunca había pensado tanto cuando la situación iba de regalarle algo a Sasuke o a Naruto, a ellos simplemente les daba las cosas sin más, ¿por qué se estaba tomando tantas consideraciones con Hinata?, ella era una niña, la joven heredera de uno de los clanes más importantes de la aldea, pero solo una niña y él era su capitán, pero también algo así como su tutor así que suponía que los regalos por el estilo estaban permitidos.

De todas maneras tomó el libro lo envolvió en una playera y lo dejó en el fondo de uno de sus cajones, ya pensaría en eso más tarde. Dedicó aquel día en leer acerca del control del elemento agua y en algunas técnicas avanzadas de su clan, la mayoría versaban sobre el sharingan y sobre todo en el mangekyo sharingan, pero eran técnicas que a Itachi no le interesaban, conseguir el mangekyo representaba pasar un dolor tremendo, un impacto emocional que solo era posible con la muerte de un ser amado. Shisui tenía el mangekyo sharingan, pero la única vez que Itachi se había atrevido a preguntarle cómo había ocurrido Shisui lo había mirado con una terrible tristeza.

" _Permití que mi amigo y rival muriera"._ No parecía que Shisui fuera a decir más e Itachi no quería incomodarlo cuestionándolo.

Los ojos de su primo eran los mejores que el clan tenía, pero pocas veces había tenido que activar sus técnicas, ningún rival había estado a su altura. Itachi se preguntó si algún día él lograría estarlo.

La tormenta arreció considerablemente, tanto que un rayo cayó sobre el generador principal de energía y se fue la luz en toda la zona Uchiha. Imposibilitado para leer Itachi salió de su habitación y fue en busca de un candelabro, su madre estaba poniendo velas por el comedor y aquello daba una idea bastante romántica de tiempos pasados.

Pocos minutos después su padre también hizo aparición, tenía el rostro adusto de siempre pero estaba empapado.

—No hay manera de arreglar el generador. —Fugaku sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro dejando gotas de agua por doquier—. Tendremos que esperar al lunes.

—¿Vamos a vivir a oscuras? —Su madre preguntó preocupada.

—Solo serán dos noches. —Itachi recordó que Sasuke seguía jugando afuera así que se sentó en el corredor para verlo regresar. Ya muy entrada la noche lo notó caminar junto a Naruto, ambos llevaban impermeables y botas de lluvia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecían un par de niños en lugar de dos ninjas temibles.

—¿Nii-san? —Sasuke preguntó apenas llegar—. ¿Por qué no hay luz?

—Creo que un rayo le ha dado el generador. —Itachi explicó mientras los niños se acercaban.

—Todo está oscuro, dattebayo. —Naruto miró inquieto alrededor, a Itachi le seguía sorprendiendo que pudiera cumplir una misión ninja sin titubear y sin embargo sintiera temor ante posibles fantasmas y seres nocturnos. Justo Itachi estaba por tranquilizarlo cuando notó cómo los dos niños se ponían muy rectos, los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron, era la misma mirada que él ponía cuando estaba frente a una misión complicada.

"Ojos de pescado muerto" la voz de Jiraiya se repitió en su mente "que ojos tan desagradables". Los ojos de Shisui, los ojos de él y ahora también los ojos de Sasuke.

—¿Qué están haciendo ahí? —La voz de su padre retumbó a sus espaldas—. Dense un baño antes de que enfermen. —La entonación de Fugaku era grave, pero no tenía el tono de un regaño, con su padre las diferencias eran sutiles. Sasuke también pareció notarlo porque sus hombros se relajaron levemente, no así Naruto que tenía una expresión inquieta y prefirió bajar la mirada al suelo.

—Sí. —Sasuke contestó con firmeza y los pasos de su padre se alejaron. Itachi quiso preguntarles qué había significado eso, pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo de formular su pregunta, tomó a Naruto de la manga del impermeable y lo jaló, en el último instante Naruto cruzó miradas con él. Vergüenza, tristeza, incomodidad. Luego los dos niños se alejaron por el pasillo corriendo.

A Itachi le pareció que alrededor todo era sombras y esta vez no era solo literal.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El domingo amaneció lloviznando, era un día gris con niebla y aunado al hecho de que el clan seguía sin luz hacia el día bastante deprimente. Aun así Naruto y Sasuke salieron a jugar, mencionaron algo de una casita fantasma del árbol, pero Itachi no les prestó demasiada atención.

Aquella noche se decidiría el cambio de consejero del clan y al día siguiente volverían a iniciar misiones, el Sandaime acababa de mandarle un pergamino con las especificaciones: Una misión rango B para custodiar una princesa que se casaba con el reino vecino. A ser sincero las misiones de escolta nunca le habían gustado demasiado a Itachi, había que estar siempre pendiente de una persona sin importar si el objetivo en cuestión era digno o no de la protección que se le prodigaba, además le había ocurrido muchas veces que su protegido se ponía en peligro deliberadamente solo por el placer de ver cómo lo rescataban (le había pasado con múltiples jovencitas, con niños e incluso una vez con un hombre que le había parecido bastante afeminado).

Sin embargo una misión de escolta podía servirle a los niños para templar su carácter y comprender que no todas las misiones irían de jutsus y grandes batallas. Pensando en semejante tarea Itachi se dio a la tarea de reunir las cosas que necesitarían: la comida para el viaje, las armas, la tienda de campaña… Cuando hubo reunido todo abrió uno de los libros que había conseguido en la biblioteca y siguió leyendo. Y entonces algo muy curioso le sucedió: se durmió.

Quizás para el resto de la población era normal sentirse cansado de vez en cuando y tomar una siesta, pero Itachi jamás había sido esa clase de hombre, dormirse de improviso no era algo que se permitiera a sí mismo, pero simplemente sucedió.

Soñó cuando era niño y cargaba a Sasuke, soñó cuando Izumi le sonreía en la academia, soñó con la primera vez que se dirigió al Equipo Cuervo como su capitán, soñó con su padre mirándolo desde la puerta mientras él fingía estar dormido. Soñó que Shisui lo llamaba insistentemente sin que pudiera despertarse.

—¿Estas bien? —Finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, Shisui estaba sentado a su lado en el futon y tenía una expresión un poco preocupada—. Jamás había tenido que insistir para que te despertaras.

—¿Qué hora es? —Itachi dio un largo parpadeo, en su habitación todo era oscuridad.

—Ya va a ser hora de la reunión. —Shisui señaló afuera—. Tu padre se fue desde hace rato, pero tu madre no quería que te despertara hasta el último minuto, insiste en que no duermes lo suficiente. —Muy probablemente llevara razón en eso.

—No sé. —Itachi se incorporó pasándose una mano por la cara, tenía la boca seca—. No sé qué pasó, tenía mucho sueño.

—El clan se ve como una película de terror, a oscuras y con todos alumbrándose con linternas. —Shisui sonrió ampliamente—. Naruto-kun prefirió ir a dormir a su apartamento que pasar otra noche aquí. —Por un momento Itachi recordó la extraña interacción que habían tenido Naruto, Sasuke y su padre, pero ya tendría tiempo de averiguar aquello.

—Dame un momento y estoy listo. —Lo bueno de tener el cabello corto era que no había que hacer gran cosa por adecentarlo, Itachi se lavó la cara, se cambió la ropa, se colgó el porta herramientas ninja por pura costumbre y sujetando un farol que le entregó su madre salió con Shisui a la calle. Ciertamente el ambiente se veía bastante tétrico, con aquella neblina y la suave llovizna que dejaba húmedo el suelo de tierra.

Como aquella era una reunión oficial y bastante poco importante solo había un ANBU vigilándolos, Itachi lo notó parado sobre el tejado del salón de juntas, si Shisui también lo vio no mencionó nada.

La reunión inició con un par de frases de protocolo, su padre llevó la voz de mando, como siempre, pero lucía un poco más intimidante que de costumbre siendo alumbrado por la tenue luz de los candelabros.

Los candidatos a consejeros pasaron delante y dieron sus razones para ser el próximo elegido para el puesto, Itachi notó que Watsuki-san estaba ahí, seguramente Shisui no había hablado con su padre acerca de que no era un buen candidato después de todo. Una vez que hubieran escuchado atentamente a los tres candidatos los sacaron fuera para deliberar y votar. Cada quien debía escribir el nombre de su elegido en un papel e introducirlo en una urna, luego su padre contó uno a uno los votos y anunció que el nuevo consejero sería Toriko-san. Hubo aplausos y una vez anunciado el resultado Toriko-san dio un pequeño discurso. Era bastante tarde, pero aun había que discutir el asunto de la electricidad, los preparativos del festival de invierno y un altercado que se había tenido debido a una parte de barda que se había caído colindando con el rio.

Apenas se iba a abordar el primer punto cuando Itachi se levantó de golpe seguido de Shisui, Fugaku y otros miembros importantes del clan, todos llevaron las manos a sus armas; en medio del salón apareció un ninja, un shinobi que todos conocían.

—Buenas noches. —Kakashi no parecía intimidado por todos los Uchiha apuntándolo amenazadoramente, ahora que había abandonado las filas de ANBU no lucía tan imponente sin su uniforme, pero su expresión templada daba una idea de la clase de ninja que era.

—¿Qué haces aquí ninja copia? —Fugaku gruñó, para todos era sabido lo mucho que el clan detestaba a Kakashi luego de haber obtenido el sharingan de uno de sus miembros, incluso se habían intentado tomar medidas legales para que regresara aquel preciado ojo, pero Kakashi Hatake era de los favoritos del Sandaime y nunca se había llegado a nada con aquellas negociaciones.

—El Sandaime en persona me ha enviado a interrogar a Uchiha Itachi antes de hacer la presente situación del conocimiento del servicio de inteligencia. —Kakashi giró hacia Itachi, su único ojo visible no demostraba ningún sentimiento.

—¿Interrogar? —Fugaku cuestionó exaltado—. ¿Interrumpes una reunión de un reconocido clan por…?

—Los miembros del Equipo Cuervo: Naruto Uzumaki, Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke han abandonado la aldea. —Kakashi miró fijamente a Itachi—. ¿Qué significa esto? —Si a Itachi lo hubieran golpeado muy fuerte en el estómago no hubiera sentido la misma sensación de sofoco que lo invadió. ¿Qué su equipo había abandonado la aldea?, ¡de ninguna manera!

—¿Qué significa esto Itachi? —Los puños de su padre se apretaron, su voz se transfiguró por completo. El resto del clan se giró en su contra con una rapidez inusitada.

—Las acciones de mis subordinados no eran de mi conocimiento. —¿Estarían en problemas?, ¿por qué se habían ido?, ¿por qué no se lo habían dicho?

—¿Tus tres subordinados de doce años han escapado de la aldea y no lo sabías? —La voz cascada de uno de los consejeros se dejó escuchar—. No nos creas tan tontos Itachi. —No había ya ninguna clase de respeto para él.

—Iré tras ellos. —Itachi inclinó la cabeza, tanto que su espalda hizo una escuadra perfecta—. Soy responsable de las acciones de mi equipo, me hago completamente cargo de los problemas que están causando.

—¿Declaras aquí y ahora que no eras consciente de las acciones de tu equipo? —Kakashi tenía una voz dura, la voz de un ANBU durante un interrogatorio.

—No. —Pero aun así sabía dentro de él que si su equipo había salido de la aldea no había sido por algún juego o porque quisieran desertar—. Si mi equipo ha hecho algo como eso sin avisarme entonces como capitán debo alcanzarlos.

—Lamento mucho decir esto. —Kakashi estiró un brazo hacia él—. Pero en lo que se aclaran las cosas estas detenido. —Aunque el brazo de Kakashi nunca alcanzó a tocarlo, Itachi simplemente desapareció en una nube de humo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke no llegó demasiado tarde a su casa el domingo, Naruto y él habían jugado en la casita de árbol fantasma hasta que la neblina empezó a ser tan cerrada que parecía que estuvieran entre las nubes. Por primera vez en días Naruto decidió quedarse en su departamento y Sasuke no le insistió demasiado, ciertamente su amigo era un miedoso y ahora que en su clan no había luz se asustaba hasta de su sombra.

Al llegar a su casa Sasuke descubrió con sorpresa que Itachi se había quedado dormido, en toda su vida no recordaba haber visto a su hermano tomando una siesta, su madre parecía contenta por el hecho así que no podía ser tan malo.

—"¿Quieres un poco de té?" —Era bastante extraño pasar tiempo en casa así que Sasuke se sentó a la mesa con su madre y bebieron té mientras ella le contaba algunas historias de cuando era bebe. Su padre apareció brevemente en la cocina para decir que se iba a la reunión y que Itachi debía alcanzarlo. Ni siquiera giró a verlo, pero tampoco es que Sasuke lo estuviera esperando.

Bastante entrada la noche Sasuke se fue a dormir, su habitación estaba en penumbras y no se escuchaba ni un sonido, quizás por eso cuando escuchó un leve golpecito en la ventana se despertó de golpe.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Hubo un breve silencio y luego una voz.

—Shino Aburame.

—¿Shino? —Sasuke se levantó y abrió la ventana, ahí, entre la neblina y la penumbra se encontraba aquel chico que había sido promovido a Chunnin junto con ellos.

—Debemos irnos. —Aunque era de noche llevaba gafas oscuras—. Hyuuga Hinata salió de la aldea.

—¿Qué? —Por un momento Sasuke creyó que seguía soñando, pero agitó la cabeza para despejarse y se empezó a equipar lo más rápido posible—. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que está siguiendo a Hyuuga Neji. —Shino aclaró con voz monocorde.

—Eso no me explica nada. —Sasuke gruñó al tiempo que salía por la ventana.

—Mis deducciones son que Neji Hyuuga escapó de la aldea como un desertor y Hyuuga Hinata va tras él para detenerlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Los dos habían echado a correr uno al lado del otro.

—Puse insectos sobre ellos.

—¿Qué pusiste qué? —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué?

—Tenía mis sospechas. —Shino no lucía perturbado en lo más mínimo.

—¿Sospechas?, —Sasuke cada vez entendía menos—, explícate.

—Hyuuga Neji es un ninja inestable. —Shino se acomodó los lentes sin dejar de correr—. Y parece tener cierta particular aversión en contra de su prima.

—Eso ya lo sabía. —Sasuke gruñó—. ¿Por qué pusiste insectos sobre ellos? —Shino giró a verlo, con aquel rostro que no decía absolutamente nada.

—¿De qué otra manera íbamos a poder seguirlos? —En verdad que aquel chico era imposible, parecía actuar en otra esfera, casi como la mentalidad cerrada y particular de aquel otro niño en Raíz.

—Dame un segundo. —Sasuke corrió usando chakra por un edificio e irrumpió por la ventana del departamento de Naruto.

—¡Dobe, levántate ahora mismo!, ¡Hinata salió de la aldea y necesitamos alcanzarla!

—¿Hinata-chan? —Adormilado y aturdido Naruto se rodó de la cama—. ¿Alcanzar?

—¡Apúrate! —Entre empujones Sasuke lo metió al baño donde lo terminó de despertar con un chorro de agua fría en la cara, aun así perdieron un par de minutos en lo que Naruto se cambiaba de ropa a toda prisa y reunía su armamento ninja que, como siempre, estaba desperdigado. Al salir Shino los estaba esperando con la mayor de las calmas, como si tuviera la situación controlada.

—Salir de la aldea sin permiso se considera desertar. —Shino volvió a correr mirándolos de reojo.

—No nos vamos a detener por eso. —Naruto sentenció—. Sí Hinata-chan no pudo avisarnos seguramente es porque lo que tenía que hacer era urgente.

—¿No enviaran un mensaje a su capitán? —Shino arqueó las cejas.

—Itachi-taichou está en una reunión del clan. —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Si esto se trata solamente de Neji huyendo no deberíamos molestarlo.

—No estoy seguro que se trate solamente de él. —Shino les indicó con una mano el camino.

—Oii. —Naruto se quitó el fleco pegado a la frente, la llovizna apenas lo dejaba ver—. Estoy agradecido que vengas con nosotros y todo, ¿pero no te meterás en problemas?

—Probablemente. —Shino contestó con simpleza.

—Entonces… —Naruto dio un parpadeo—. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Su compañera y yo somos camaradas. —Shino no cambió un ápice el tono de su voz—. Y los camaradas deben apoyarse los unos a los otros.

—¿Camaradas?, —Naruto abrió ligeramente la boca—, ¿cuándo sucedió eso?

—Eso no importa ahora. —Sasuke sentenció, lo que tenían que hacer era correr más rápido o no alcanzarían su objetivo, ya después tendrían tiempo para una serie de preguntas y respuestas.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde está Hinata-chan? —Por desgracia Naruto parecía cada vez más renuente y sospechoso.

—Puse un insecto sobre ella.

—¡¿Eh?! —El grito seguramente se escuchó a varios metros a la redonda—. ¿Por qué?

—Ellos nos llevan mucha ventaja. —Shino se detuvo ignorándolo, no tenía unos niveles de estamina tan altos como los de Sasuke y Naruto, no podía correr a la misma velocidad que ellos—. Nos vamos a tardar mucho en alcanzarlos.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Sasuke gritó y ante ellos apareció un enorme cuervo—. ¡Suban! —Shino subió hasta el frente para indicarle al ave el camino, Sasuke en medio para dirigirlo y Naruto hasta atrás.

—¡Uoo! —Naruto se aferró a la cintura de Sasuke cerrando los ojos cuando la brisa y el viento le dañaron la visión.

—No aprietes tan fuerte dobe. —Sasuke gruñó, para el cuervo también era difícil volar con semejante clima.

—Tenemos que seguir recto hasta las ruinas de plata. —Shino se aferró a las plumas del ave y giró levemente hacia atrás—. No entiendo porque no han mandado a nadie a detenernos.

—¿Porque la seguridad de la aldea apesta? —Naruto preguntó parpadeando, eso era lo que siempre decía Jiraiya.

—Pensaremos en complicaciones y consecuencias después. —Sasuke apretó sus piernas sobre el cuervo para que se inclinara ligeramente a la derecha—. ¿Crees que Neji este aliado con alguien más?

—Sí. —Shino asintió—. Estoy casi seguro.

—¿Por qué estabas tan pendiente de él? —Naruto sacó la cabeza por detrás de Sasuke—. ¿Eran rivales o algo así?

—Su actitud, movimientos y acciones me parecieron altamente sospechosas desde antes de los exámenes para Chunnin. —Shino señaló al frente—. Una nube. —Demasiado tarde, el cuervo entró dentro de ella y los tres se empaparon de mala manera, para colmo la invocación quedó medio ciega y su velocidad de vuelo disminuyó.

—¡Ugh! —Naruto gimoteó—. Estoy empapado. —La velocidad a la que iba el cuervo les hacía revolotear las ropas calándolos hasta los huesos, aquello auguraba un buen resfriado como mínimo.

—¿Aun no estamos cerca? —Sasuke se estaba empezando a inquietar.

—No. —Shino negó con la cabeza—. Noté que mi insecto había abandonado la aldea hace más de media hora, luego perdí tiempo en ir a buscarte y luego en ir por Naruto.

—¡Ah! —Naruto de repente dio un parpadeo, luego gritó por sobre el viento para que Sasuke pudiera escucharlo—. ¡Mi clon dice que es cierto, Hinata-chan no está en su casa! —A Sasuke le hubiera gustado que Naruto fuera más sutil, pero Shino no se lo tomó a mal, se encogió de hombros como si cualquier cosa.

—Cerciorarse de la veracidad de mis palabras es lógico, ¿por qué?, porque aún no me conocen del todo.

—¿Siempre hablas tan raro? —Naruto preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pero era difícil hacerse escuchar a causa del aire así que aunque tenían muchas preguntas prefirieron permanecer en silencio. Llevaban un buen rato volando cuando Sasuke giró atrás activando su sharingan.

—Nos siguen. —Aunque lo que les hubiera servido en esa situación habría sido el Byakugan.

—Es Kakashi-sensei. —Shino se acomodó las gafas—. Tenemos que bajar y explicarle la situación. —Naruto y Sasuke no estaban nada conformes con eso, pero parecía lo más prudente. Sasuke le ordenó al cuervo descender y esperaron de pie bajo la lluvia cerca de tres minutos hasta que Kakashi los alcanzó, llevaba cinco de sus perros con él, el más pequeño (y quien parecía tener peor genio) gruñó:

—Te lo dije Kakashi, eran tres mocosos, esa niña Hyuuga está más adelante.

—Buenas noches. —Shino saludó como si no estuvieran siendo perseguidos por sabrá el Hokage qué cargos.

—¡Hinata-chan está persiguiendo a Neji que está huyendo de la aldea y nosotros somos los refuerzos! —Naruto explicó atropelladamente antes de que Kakashi siquiera pudiera mover la boca.

—¿Neji? —El ninja copia frunció el ceño, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, el informe que le había dado el Hokage era que el Equipo Cuervo había escapado de la aldea, quizás desertado, en aquella misión no estaba contemplado Neji y tampoco Shino.

—"Kakashi. —El Hokage lo había observado con preocupación—. No quiero que los consejeros se enteren de esto, estoy seguro de que Itachi no nos ha traicionado, debe haber una explicación, intenta arreglar esto de manera discreta, pero si en verdad el Equipo Cuervo nos ha traicionado…" —Si aquel equipo brillante los había traicionado significaba que Itachi era en realidad un doble agente que prefería a su clan por encima de la aldea.

¿Pero qué era lo que Kakashi había encontrado?, a un Itachi que era completamente inconsciente del curso de los eventos, a Neji que supuestamente huía de la aldea y al Equipo Cuervo intentando detenerlo siendo apoyado por Shino.

—Entiendo. —Aquello era confuso, pero Kakashi no iba a analizarlo demasiado por el momento—. Vamos a alcanzarlos. —El ninja copia giró a uno de sus perros—. Reporta. —El can asintió con la cabeza y corrió en dirección a la aldea—. ¿Qué saben sobre Neji? —Volvieron a echar a correr.

—¿Qué nos odia? —Naruto acotó inseguro, aunque aquello parecía una respuesta bastante satisfactoria. Un joven de trece años solitario y lleno de rencor podía tomar una decisión precipitada como aquella.

—¿Por qué no reportaron la situación a su capitán? —Kakashi se centró en Sasuke, sabía bastante bien quien era el pequeño líder de aquellos tres.

—Itachi-taichou está en una importante reunión del clan. —Sasuke apretó un poco los dientes—. Creímos que si solo era cuestión de alcanzar a Hinata y a Neji no era necesario molestarlo. —Pero aquello no parecía solamente una situación de un posible desertor siendo perseguido, ¿por qué Hinata y Neji les llevaban tanta ventaja?, la única respuesta plausible es que habían abandonado la aldea mucho antes que ellos, pero entonces, ¿por qué la alarma no se había activado hasta después?

—Estamos cerca. —Shino murmuró sin dejar de correr.

—Kakashi, —uno de los perros apretó los dientes—, tenemos problemas.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Orochimaru… se está acercando a dónde están los mocosos.

—¿Orochimaru? —¿Que hacía uno de los Sannin en ese sitio?, aquella situación se estaba tornando desesperada, no podía ser una coincidencia en ningún modo y sin embargo Kakashi ya no podía retroceder—. ¡Solicita refuerzos! —Aunque nadie sería capaz de llegar a tiempo, quizás no debía haber activado la orden de atrapar a Uchiha Itachi, quizás alguien lo había inmovilizado y por eso ahora el capitán del Equipo Cuervo no se encontraba ahí, donde lo necesitaban tan desesperadamente.

—¿Orochimaru?, —Sasuke respiró agitadamente—, ¿uno de los Sannin?

—Deténganse. —Kakashi les ordenó y todos pararon al mismo tiempo—. Si llegamos de improviso no tenemos ninguna oportunidad.

—Pero Hinata-chan… —Naruto miró al frente y Kakashi supo que si se retrasaban demasiado Naruto era capaz de ignorar cualquier orden y acudir en pos de su compañera.

—Esto es lo que haremos. —Kakashi se puso en cuclillas y con un palo empezó a trazar un plan en el suelo lodoso, Naruto intentó poner toda su atención en aquellos garabatos, siempre era malo concentrándose, pero ahora debía hacerlo, ¡Hinata estaba en peligro!

—¿Entendido? —Los tres niños asintieron al mismo tiempo y Kakashi pidió internamente para no estar cayendo redondo en una trampa—. ¡Vamos! —Los cuatro se separaron para atacar desde su respectivo sitio así que por un momento Kakashi avanzó en soledad rodeado de neblina y llovizna. Su papel en aquella estrategia era el más peligroso porque enfrentaría a Orochimaru mientras los niños buscaban alguna apertura para atacar, aunque bien sabía que aquello era una locura. Sin embargo conforme se acercaba al sitio de encuentro notó con sorpresa que no había rastro de Orochimaru, no había rastro de Neji, ahí solo estaba…

—¡Hinata-chan! —Olvidándose de planes, ideas o ataques Naruto corrió hacia ella, su compañera estaba en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad, parecía tener fiebre—. ¿Qué te pasó? —Pero Kakashi no necesitaba escucharlo, sabía perfectamente bien lo que había pasado, aquel dibujo entre su hombro y su cuello no podía ser otra cosa que el sello maldito.

Con premura la tomó en brazos y giró la mirada atrás, múltiples ninjas habían muerto al no ser su cuerpo compatible con el sello maldito, aunque los demás chicos no lo supieran aquellas horas eran críticas y ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada más que esperar y ver si su cuerpo rechazaba o no aquel terrible jutsu.

—Neji se ha ido. —Shino miró a la distancia—. Tres kilómetros en esa dirección. —Kakashi negó con la cabeza, ya fuera que Neji se hubiera ido por su propia voluntad o que hubiera sido secuestrado en aquellos momentos no eran un contrincante apropiado para Orochimaru.

—¿Qué tiene Hinata? —Sasuke lucía inquieto—. ¿Por qué no parece poder respirar bien?

—Por ahora vamos a volver a la aldea. —Kakashi apretó los dientes—. Ustedes tres están detenidos. —Sasuke se lo esperaba.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Neji? —Naruto miró en la dirección que había apuntado Shino.

—No lo sé. —Kakashi contestó sincero—. Tendremos que esperar a que Hinata lo aclare. —Aunque no parecía que pudiera hacerlo por el momento.

—¿Y si ese Orochimaru lo secuestró? —Naruto se revolvió inquieto—. Seguro Hinata-chan esta tan lastimada porque quiso detenerlo.

—Orochimaru no es un contrincante al que podamos hacerle frente. —Kakashi dio media vuelta, sabía que Naruto no estaría conforme a no ser que le diera una preocupación más grande—. Y ahora debemos volver, Hinata podría morir.

—¡¿Morir?! —Naruto saltó. Solo hasta entonces Sasuke lo recordó, "el sello maldito" había leído un poco sobre él, algo que tenía que ver con células, compatibilidad y poderes implantados a la fuerza.

—Regresemos. —Sasuke apretó los puños y aquello fue lo último que dijeron antes de echar a correr. El regreso fue peor pues aunado a la preocupación por Hinata la neblina se volvió más espesa y la lluvia más fuerte. Cada minuto Naruto giraba a ver a Hinata con apuro, pidiendo mentalmente porque aguantara un poco más. Sasuke en cambio intentaba en vano comprender qué era lo qué había pasado, ¿por qué Hinata no los había contactado?, ¿por qué la alarma no se había activado cuando Neji y ella habían partido de la aldea?, ¿por qué Orochimaru le había puesto el sello y la había abandonado?, se suponía que Orochimaru ponía aquel sello en sus experimentos, aquella información la habían obtenido de Anko, se suponía que era fidedigna.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, aún era noche cerrada cuando llegaron a la aldea, pero en lugar de sentir un poco de calma Sasuke sintió que el horror lo tragaba entero.

Había llamas negras en una zona de su clan, llamas que se elevaban en el cielo como una hoguera, llamas como la pesadilla que había tenido hacía muchas noches cuando viajaban con Jiraiya. Kakashi ahogó una exclamación, pero antes de que se le ocurriera ordenarles algo o detenerlos Sasuke echó a correr, tras él escuchó los pasos acelerados de Naruto, pero no se detuvo ni intentó hablarle.

 _Una pesadilla, aquello era una pesadilla._

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Itachi sabía que tenía poco tiempo, al negarse a ser detenido Kakashi activaría una alarma para que lo atraparan, quizás incluso su propio clan buscaría apresarlo, pero con un poco de suerte Shisui lograría distraerlos un momento.

Un momento era todo lo que necesitaba.

Itachi se coló en su casa, nadie imaginaría que iría a ese sitio, era tonto desde todos los ángulos, pero necesitaba una pista, él no era un ninja del tipo rastreo, sus habilidades siguiendo una huella se perderían en la lluvia, la noche y la neblina, necesitaba de algún indicio, algo que Sasuke hubiera dejado para él.

Para su desconcierto el cuarto de su hermano parecía el escenario de una salida apresurada, las sabanas estaban corridas de manera brusca, la piyama estaba echa bola en el suelo y no estaban ni su uniforme ninja ni sus armas.

Sasuke había salido apresurado, pero había tenido tiempo de equiparse, ¿por qué entonces no le había dejado ninguna pista que seguir?, Itachi pasó saliva cuando notó que uno de los clones que había creado había sido destruido por un grupo de ANBU, ¿tan rápido se estaban movilizando?

Con extremo sigilo salió de su casa y se dirigió al departamento de Naruto, por desgracia se topó en el camino con un joven jounnin que intentó detenerlo, Itachi hizo uso de su genjutsu para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero se sintió terriblemente culpable al atacar a un miembro de su misma aldea. De cualquiera manera en el genjutsu aquel joven estaría un buen rato tocando puertas y abriendo pasillos sin poder salir, era un poco desesperante, sí, pero nada que dañara su mente.

El departamento de Naruto parecía una copia del de Sasuke, sabanas revueltas, piyama regado por el suelo y un desorden bastante caótico, pero gracias a que Sasuke había entrado ahí con las sandalias sucias de barro Itachi pudo deducir que había sido su hermano quien había despertado a Naruto, las huellas en el departamento hablaban de dos personas, seguramente de ahí habían ido por Hinata.

Nuevamente Itachi no encontró ninguna pista que hubiesen dejado atrás para seguirlos, casi como si los niños no estuvieran pensando en que tuviera que ir tras ellos. ¿Qué sucedía exactamente ahí?, solo una vez habían estado en una situación parecida, aquello había ocurrido en el Camino de la Serpiente donde se habían separado debido a su debilidad. ¿Qué era lo que sus subordinados estaban pensando?, ¿no confiaban en él?, ¿o acaso era lo contrario, pensaban que estaban siendo considerados?

Entrar a la mansión Hyuuga era romper por lo menos diez reglas de la aldea, pero aquello ya pintaba bastante mal para él así que ser acusado por otro crimen no debería hundirlo demasiado. Aun así intentó no ser notado, algo sumamente difícil cuando había guardias Hyuuga cuyo Byakugan los hacia inmunes a su genjutsu.

Itachi tuvo que crear distracciones con un clon para que los guardias se apartaran de la habitación de Hinata, nunca había estado ahí, pero por lo que había escuchado de Naruto y Sasuke había un árbol muy grande y bonito enfrente de su cuarto. De cualquier manera Itachi terminó equivocándose de habitación así que cerró muy despacio el shoji para no despertar a nadie y caminó por el pasillo sintiéndose cada vez más aprehensivo.

Fue entonces que lo olió. Él no era un ninja de rastreo, su nariz era un poco superior a la media, pero no podía compararse ni por asomo con los Inuzuka o con el nivel de olfato de Kakashi, aun así la tenue fragancia de Hinata pareció llamarlo hasta una puerta pintada de sobrio color caoba. Esperando no equivocarse Itachi empujó despacio la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía y por un momento Itachi no supo si se trataba del cuarto de Hinata o no, nada ahí parecía propio de una señorita, era una habitación impersonal y elegante, sin ninguna clase de personalidad.

Solo hasta que giró a una esquina Itachi descubrió el ropero entreabierto y dio un paso dentro del cuarto al reconocer una de las chamarras de Hinata. Aquel era su cuarto, pero no parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lugar, la sabana estaba alisada, como si nadie hubiese dormido ahí, la ropa en su sitio, la piyama… Itachi caminó hasta una silla frente al tocador, la yukata de dormir de Hinata estaba tirada sobre la silla, quizás eso no significara nada para cualquier otra chica, pero después de Raiz Hinata se había acostumbrado a doblar su ropa minuciosamente, toda su ropa. Aquella yukata había sido arrojada sin ceremonia y con rapidez.

¿Pero por qué no estaban ahí las huellas de Naruto y Sasuke?, era como si Hinata hubiera salido por su cuenta de su habitación, ¿le habrían enviado un mensaje?, si hubiese sido así Sasuke habría mandado un cuervo. Itachi caminó hasta la ventana, comprobó que había humedad sobre el barandal y unas pequeñas huellas que semejaban las patas de un ave. Para su sorpresa fuera de la ventana también habían huellas de un calzado ninja, pero desaparecían ahí, como si se hubieran asomado por la ventana y listo. Como si se tratara de un clon que al verificar lo que quería hubiera desparecido.

Pero primero lo primero, si Hinata había recibido un mensaje, ¿se lo habría llevado con ella?, esperaba que no. Itachi volvió sobre sus pasos y agitó la yukata, un pequeño papel rodó al suelo, Itachi lo recogió y lo abrió.

" _Neji dejó la aldea. Detenlo. Vamos tras de ti."_ Su firma estaba bajo la nota, solo que Itachi nunca había firmado eso, nunca lo había escrito.

Aturdido se sentó sobre la cama.

" _Vamos tras de ti"_ eso quería decir que Hinata había partido sola, ¿quién había orquestado eso?, ¿alguien que quería sus ojos?, ¿alguien que deseaba secuestrarla?, pero entonces, ¿cómo se habían dado cuenta Sasuke y Naruto?, ¿también ellos habían recibido una nota?, no, Sasuke había despertado a Naruto, pero algo o alguien había despertado a Sasuke. Y por encima de todo alguien se había hecho pasar por él, pero no cualquier persona, para copiar una firma ninja con aquella precisión solo podía usarse una técnica.

El sharingan.

Recordó lo raro que se había portado su padre con Sasuke y con Naruto, la manera en la que se había puesto inmediatamente en su contra. ¿Es que su padre estaba planeando algo y quería sacarlo de su movimiento?, ¿era una trampa para hacerse del control de su equipo?, lo esperado en semejante caso era que él también dejara la aldea en búsqueda de sus subordinados, ¿pero no era eso lo que quería la persona que los estaba manipulando?

Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto pronto se reunirían y seguramente la aldea había mandado a alguien tras ellos, podía ser que el mismo Kakashi ya estuviera en su persecución. Pero si él también salía de la aldea y su padre ponía en marcha su plan, ¿podría Shisui contener al clan por sí solo?

¿Pero por qué querría su padre hacer algo en esos momentos de fugaz paz?, después del examen Chunnin todos parecían demasiado satisfechos, de hecho no se había vuelto a hablar de rebeliones desde que se había marchado en su viaje con Jiraiya. ¿O era que alguien había atraído a su equipo a una trampa?

Inquieto Itachi caminó hasta la ventana y observó la huella que empezaba a deslavarse por la lluvia. Era un pie pequeño que pisaba un poco más fuerte en el talón, como si pusiera demasiada fuerza en cada paso. ¿Sería que se había tratado de un clon de Naruto?

Solo tenía dos opciones, regresar con su clan y cerciorarse que todo estaba bajo control o partir tras su equipo, pero no tenía idea de la dirección que los niños habían tomado y encima la elite de la aldea seguramente ya había sido avisada sobre su orden de captura.

Hacer clones de sombra drenaría su fuerza en caso de que la necesitara.

La verdad es que solo podía hacer una cosa. Respirando hondo y pidiendo internamente por no equivocarse Itachi volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección a la zona Uchiha. Creía en su equipo, creía en Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata. Su instinto le decía que aquella había sido una elaborada trampa para distraerlos, todas las flechas apuntaban a que corriera en búsqueda de sus subordinados, bien, iba a hacer lo contrario.

Era Uchiha Itachi, un genio que se había vuelto capitán ANBU antes de los trece años, un experto en el asesinato. Iba a demostrarlo. Como una sombra se deslizó a través de la aldea, prácticamente se volvió aire ante los ANBU que peinaban el perímetro buscándolo, con sigilo y una sorprendente sangre fría se volvió invisible para los jounnin que temblaban con la misión de encontrarlo pero sin querer hacerlo en realidad.

 _Uchiha Itachi. El Cuervo. El genio. El asesino._

Conocía bastante bien el peso de su leyenda.

Su clan pareció arroparlo con su oscuridad, ¿qué hora era?, la neblina volvía la situación confusa y la llovizna no le dejaba apreciar si es que había o no estrellas. No se veían shinobis custodiando el clan como siempre, seguramente todos habían partido en su captura.

Quizás eso era lo que estaba esperando su padre.

Itachi intentó tranquilizarse, Shisui estaba ahí, aún tenían una esperanza, seguramente si la situación se empezaba a salir de control su primo usaría sus ojos, debía serenarse.

El suelo se hundía levemente ante el contacto con su calzado ninja, dando una sensación esponjosa. Todo alrededor estaba húmedo, la brisa apenas le permitía una visión adecuada. Y por primera vez desde que era un shinobi Itachi sintió que el corazón le golpeaba rítmica y fuertemente contra las costillas, no era el golpeteo rápido de la adrenalina, era un sonido fuerte, hondo, casi triste.

 _Tum-tum._

Itachi lo oía, lo sentía, percibía como aquel lento y triste retumbar de corazón le recorría el cuerpo.

"Por favor padre". En su interior lo pidió, lo deseo, lo rogó con desesperación. "Por favor no, padre". El salón de reuniones ya estaba frente a él, pero, ¿seguirían ahí?, ¿encontraría una rebelión?, ¿acaso estarían esperando su regreso? No era momento de dudar.

Itachi adelantó una mano para correr la puerta, pero la puerta se abrió antes de tocarla, su padre estaba ahí e Itachi no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, como aquel joven que nunca se había permitido ser dejó que sus sentimientos se reflejaran en su rostro.

Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, cayó sobre su hombro, tenía sangre en la comisura de la boca, y había una herida sangrante en su estómago, sangre que salía a borbotones, sangre que le empapaba las manos mientras intentaba taponar la herida.

—I-Itachi… —Su padre murmuró.

—¿Qué pasó? —De su rostro desapareció la incertidumbre, la sorpresa y el temor, simplemente quedó el entrenamiento de ANBU, el ninja que obedecía misiones sin chistar.

—No lo sabías… —Su padre sonrió y era la primera sonrisa espontánea y sincera que le veía en años, quizás la primera que le veía en su vida—. No lo sabías.

—¿Estamos bajo ataque? —Itachi no quiso pensar en que cada vez salía más sangre, no quiso pensar en que la mirada de su padre se apagaba y que él nunca… que él ni siquiera… ¿por qué no había aprendido medicina ninja?, ¿por qué siempre la había despreciado?, ¿por qué había creído que nunca la necesitaría?

—Estoy orgulloso de ti Itachi. —Su padre adelantó una mano llena de sangre y la puso sobre la mejilla de su hijo, aturdido Itachi le regresó la mirada—. Siempre estuve orgulloso de ti. —No, no, no podía estar pasando, era una pesadilla, despertaría y estaría en su cama, su padre sería el hombre severo de siempre.

—Creí que… —Fugaku tosió, la sangre le manchó los dientes—. Sospechaba de ti… Pero no eras tú… No sabías nada…

—No entiendo. —Y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su voz no fuera inestable.

—Vive Itachi. —Su padre le estrujó la ropa, puso aquella mano manchada de sangre sobre su corazón—. Vi-vive…

—Pa… —Y nunca se lo había dicho, no así—. Papá… —Se dio cuenta que la lluvia salía de sus ojos y le mojaba las mejillas, era increíble, era imposible, pero estaba ocurriendo. Había lluvia en su cara, había lluvia en sus ojos, había…

—Te amo… —La voz de su padre se apagó, su cabeza cayó con un ruido sordo sobre su pecho—. Itachi… —Lo abrazó cuando su padre ya no podía sentirlo, lo estrujó cuando su cuerpo frío y muerto ya no podía percibir sus brazos, se volvió un muchacho en el momento en que necesitaba ser un ninja. Quizás por eso no lo escuchó, quizás por eso fue hasta que le habló que alzó la vista.

—Lamento mucho eso. —Shisui estaba parado frente a él, en sus ojos rojos cinco aspas no paraban de girar—. Lo siento muchísimo Tachi. —Aun con su padre en brazos Itachi alzó la mirada, Shisui estaba parado frente a él, llevaba una espada y toda su ropa estaba llena de sangre.

—¿Todos? —Su voz fue impersonal, pero sus brazos aun temblaban sujetando a su padre.

—Todos. —Shisui miró atrás—. Es una lástima.

—¿No funcionó el kotoamatsukami? —Itachi colocó lentamente a su padre en el suelo, se suponía que Shisui iba a usar sus ojos, se suponía que los encerrarían a todos ellos en un genjutsu infinito, se suponía que lo harían juntos.

—Usar esa técnica me deja inservible por diez años. —Shisui suspiró—. No podía darme ese lujo.

—¿Fue una orden del Hokage? —Itachi sintió que el frío se instalaba en la punta de sus dedos.

—No. —Shisui alzó la mirada al cielo, había empezado a llover con más fuerza—. De hecho el Hokage no sabe nada de esto, no aun por lo menos.

—¿Qué? —Por segunda vez en esa horrorosa noche Itachi sintió como si lo golpearan muy fuerte en el estómago.

—Tachi, —Shisui respiró hondo, luego sonrió ligeramente en su dirección—, hay algo que no te he contado. Pensaba decírtelo, claro, pero hoy las cosas se precipitaron.

—¿Se precipitaron? —Y su padre estaba tendido muerto a su lado, la casa tras ellos estaba llena de cadáveres.

—¿Recuerdas aquella misión, verdad?, la que el Hokage me encomendó cuando se formó el Equipo Cuervo.

—La de seguir a Madara Uchiha. —Itachi lo miró fijo—. La recuerdo.

—Mentí, —Shisui se encogió de hombros, y parecía como el hombre bromista que había sido siempre, el que se reía de cualquier cosa—, en realidad sí que hice contacto con él. —Los ojos de Shisui lo enfocaron, incluso se iluminaron un poco—. ¡Tachi, tienes que escucharlo tú también!, nuestro sueño y el de él es el mismo.

—¿Qué?

—La paz mundial. —Shisui caminó dando largos trancos—. ¿Por qué tenemos que matarnos entre nosotros?, ¿por qué tenemos que pelear entre aldeas?, ¿por qué detener golpes de estado y mandar a niños a la guerra? —Los puños de Shisui se apretaron—. ¿Por qué he tenido que matar hoy a mi tío Itachi? —Itachi entreabrió los labios, pero Shisui no esperaba una respuesta—. Mientras las personas sigan teniendo pensamientos contrarios la guerra seguirá existiendo, mientras un ideal pelee con otro habrá enfrentamientos, la paz a la que aspiramos nunca existirá, lo sé. —Shisui agitó la cabeza—. Creo que siempre lo supe. —Con tristeza dirigió la mirada hacia Itachi—. Y creo que tú también.

—Shisui… —Lentamente sus sentimientos volvieron dentro de él, ahí donde no podían serle una debilidad—. ¿Por qué has acabado con la vida de mi padre y los concejeros del clan?

—Madara había accedido a que nos aliáramos. —Shisui negó con la cabeza—. Yo lo convencí en realidad, no quería llevar a cabo la matanza del clan que pendía sobre nuestras cabezas, ¿por qué nosotros Itachi? —Los ojos de Shisui se volvieron más rojos aun—. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando el Hokage al pedirnos asesinar a nuestra propia familia?!, ¡¿Qué creía que sentirías al matar a tu propia madre?!, —Shisui se miró las manos, los dedos aun llenos de sangre—, quiero vomitar Itachi, no apreciaba a estos hombres y aun así quiero vomitar. No somos maquinas, tenemos sentimientos, amamos, sufrimos, también lloramos.

—¿Por qué los mataste? —Itachi sintió los brazos flojos a su costado.

—Madara me dio solo una oportunidad, él ya no cree en nuestro clan. —Shisui miró atrás—. Ahora sé por qué. —Su rostro tomó una expresión triste—. Nuestro clan está podrido Itachi, igual que el sistema de la aldea, igual que el mundo ninja. —Su primo respiró hondo—. Pero tú no Itachi, tú eres una brisa fresca, tú eres un héroe que camina solitario. —Shisui extendió una mano hacia él—. Sé que lo entiendes Itachi, siempre has confiado en mí, confía en mí de nuevo.

—¿Cuál es el plan de Madara? —Y no podía tomar su mano, no aunque tantas veces en el pasado lo había hecho.

—Paz mundial, un mundo ideal donde no haya guerras, donde no haya enfrentamientos, donde no existan los clanes.

—Es imposible.

—Es posible. —Shisui extendió los brazos, la lluvia lo mojó entero—. Será difícil, será complicado, pero es posible. —Un ángel de la muerte, un shinigami oscuro de ojos rojos, nunca había lucido más atractivo, nunca había parecido más peligroso y nunca le había dolido tanto a Itachi verlo.

—¿Por qué mataste a mi padre Shisui?

—No quiso escucharme. —Shisui miró el cadáver con tristeza—. Me acusó de traición sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de explicarme, en el último momento incluso dijo que haría aquello del conocimiento del Hokage, tiene gracia, ¿no?, parece que a fin de cuentas el intento de rebelión estaba apagado. —Su clan no estaba planeando un golpe de estado, su clan se encontraba en paz y aun así Shisui los había asesinado, no, no podía ser posible.

—No.

—Me hubiera gustado no hacerlo, ¿sabes? —Shisui desvió la mirada, como si pudiera ver algo más allá, algo que lo serenaba—. Pero Madara quería que le demostrara la fuerza de mis convicciones, si no lograba que el clan se me uniera tenía que matar a las cabecillas.

—¿Vas a matarme a mí? —Sin su padre, los concejeros y los ninjas más importantes el liderazgo del clan caía sobre él.

—Tú vas a venir conmigo. —Shisui lo miró con extrañeza—. ¡Tachi, esto es lo que siempre hemos soñado!, no puedo explicarte todo hasta que entres a la organización, pero lograr el mundo perfecto no es un sueño. Puede lograrse y contigo en las filas de Akatsuki…

—¿Akatsuki?

—Así es cómo se hacen llamar, por fuera parece una organización criminal pero nada está más alejado de sus fines. Yo sé que tú entiendes eso, "el fin justifica los medios", ese era el lema de ANBU.

—Tú le mandaste esa nota a Hinata-dono. —De pronto todo fue claro en su mente—. No querías que estuviera aquí, no querías que interviniera.

—Sin ti tenía más oportunidades de convencerlos. —Shisui suspiró—. Además no quería que estuvieras presente en caso de que las negociaciones fallaran.

—Tú entrenaste a Neji.

—Un chico estupendo. —Shisui sonrió, con un poco de melancolía—. Esperaba que le ganara a Hinata-chan en el torneo, pero tu pequeña señorita también es sorprendente. —Y entonces todos los puntos conectaron al mismo tiempo, como un horroroso rompecabezas, las pistas habían estado ahí, pero él no había querido verlas, no había querido creerlo.

—Quieres al Equipo Cuervo.

—Te quiero a ti. —Shisui sonrió, lo hizo con la misma camaradería con que lo hacía desde que eran niños—. Somos un equipo Tachi, tú y yo, no puedo hacerlo sin ti.

—Traicionaste a la aldea.

—La aldea no merece nuestra lealtad. Nunca ha hecho nada para merecerla. —Las aspas giraron con mayor velocidad dentro de sus orbes.

—Asesinaste a mi padre, a los concejeros…

—Lo íbamos a hacer de todas formas. —Shisui miró alrededor, a la enorme zona Uchiha—. De hecho íbamos a crear una matanza que borrara a toda nuestra familia, treinta hombres es un precio bajo en comparación.

—Me mentiste…

—Te oculte información. —Shisui colocó una mano sobre su hombro, Itachi sintió dolor, uno que lo atravesaba como si se tratara de un ataque físico—. Siempre has sido un hombre leal, pero Itachi, tu lealtad está mal empleada, eres un títere en el poder de unos viejos que van a desecharte cuando ya no les sirvas. ¿Crees que no intentaran usar el poder del Kyuuby?, ¿crees que no explotaran los ojos de tu hermano?, ¿crees que ven en tu pequeña señorita otra cosa más que una herramienta?, ven conmigo. —Shisui le apretó el hombro—. Creemos una historia juntos, liberemos a este mundo de sus cadenas.

—¿Por qué tu sharingan ha cambiado? —Itachi le sostuvo la mirada, a esas cinco aspas que anteriormente solo eran cuatro.

—¿Eres un caso, verdad Tachi? —Shisui se rio, se rio fuerte, casi como si la locura entrara lentamente dentro de él, aun se estaba riendo cuando dio media vuelta, aun reía cuando extendió la mano al frente, se reía cuando llamas negras empezaron a devorar el salón de juntas, el piso, el cadáver de su padre.

 _Amaterasu._

—¿Qué es el poder Tachi?, —Shisui se rio, pero fue una risa rara, quebrada—, ¿por qué nuestro clan esta tan jodido? —Las llamas se elevaron al cielo—. ¿Por qué tenemos que matar para avanzar?, ¿por qué el amor se vuelve odio?, ¿por qué el odio se vuelve poder?, ¿por qué estamos condenados? —La lluvia lo golpeó en la cara, en el pecho, en los brazos.

—Shisui… —Su primo siempre había sido su guía, su único amigo, el muro en el que podía apoyarse, su héroe… —Como ninja en activo de la aldea de Konoha debo advertirte que estas bajo arresto por el delito de asesinato.

—Estas llamas no se apagan. —La risa de Shisui se confundió con la lluvia—. No se apagan. —¡Dios!, ¿por qué dolía tanto?, ¿por qué no podía respirar?, Itachi quería despertar, solo despertar.

Lado a lado vieron las llamas elevarse, engullir todo a su paso y finalmente desaparecer una vez eliminado su objetivo. Shisui ladeó la cabeza, la lluvia le corrió por la cara dándole un aspecto melancólico.

—Algún día vas a entenderme Tachi, vas a entender que estabas equivocado y te voy a estar esperando. Tú y yo somos un equipo Tachi, no importa lo que pase.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Siempre gano cuando hacemos apuestas. —Shisui le sonrió, luego metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Unos pasos se dirigían apresurados en su dirección, Itachi hubiera querido detenerlos, hubiera querido que simplemente Shisui desapareciera, que se fuera lejos, ahí donde su presencia ya no podía dañarlos.

—¡Confié en ti!, —el grito de Sasuke perforó el aire, tras él Naruto tenía los ojos bien abiertos—, ¡confíe en ti! —Sasuke tembló de ira, en sus ojos se activó el sharingan—. ¡Traidor! —Las palabras que Itachi no podía decir las estaba diciendo Sasuke, los sentimientos que se le atoraban en la garganta eran gritados en furia por su hermano—. ¡Voy a matarte!, ¡no importa cuánto me tarde, voy a matarte!

—Cambiaran de opinión. —Shisui dio un paso atrás y los tres supieron que no podrían alcanzarlo, no a Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante—. Nos vemos, —y su sonrisa fue tan brillante como siempre—, cuiden de Hinata-chan. —Y desapareció, desapareció con sus llamas, con su sonrisa, con sus ojos rojos. Se llevó la risa, se llevó al único amigo que tenía, se llevó la esperanza.

Shisui los había tenido bailando en la palma de su mano y un día, sin más, había cerrado el puño y los había hecho pedazos.

 **00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke no lloró, no podía llorar, algo dentro de él se había quebrado, se había roto sin que pudiera remediarlo.

No hubo un funeral propiamente dicho, no había cuerpos que enterrar, solo una urna de cenizas simbólicas, una urna llena de polvo negro que habían logrado reunir después del Amaterasu.

Su clan enteró lloró bajó la lluvia, lloraron en silencio como lo hacían los Uchiha, con la mirada perdida, con los labios apretados. Su madre también, Sasuke la había tomado de la mano porque le daba la impresión que si la soltaba iba a caerse.

Mikoto quería cerrar los ojos y creer que aquel era un mal sueño. Pero sabía bien que no lo era. No hablaron, no ese día, ni el pasado ni el anterior a ese. Pero con Itachi encarcelado Sasuke era lo único que le quedaba y se aferró a él como su último soporte en medio de tanto dolor.

Fugaku había sido el amor de su vida.

El hombre que más había amado en el mundo.

Su otra mitad.

Su vida, su alma, su anhelo.

Pero ahora no era más que polvo.

Las manos le temblaban y apretó más fuerte a Sasuke. Le parecía que su hijo menor había sido un niño hasta ese momento, todavía la semana pasada los ojos de Sasuke podían brillar y su sonrisa era infantil, todavía la semana pasada podía besarlo en la mejilla y su hijo se sonrojaría halagado.

Pero Sasuke había dejado de ser un niño cuando las llamas malditas de su clan le habían arrebatado a su padre. Sus hombros permanecían erguidos, su espalda parecía más ancha, incluso su mirada había cambiado.

Los ojos de Sasuke no encerraban dolor, los ojos de su hijo menor encerraban venganza.

Mikoto hubiera deseado que se permitiera a sí mismo llorar, que sufriera, que la abrazara y se consolaran mutuamente, pero nadie mejor que ella sabía de las pasiones que consumían a los hombres en esa familia.

De reojo miró atrás. Naruto estaba parado detrás de Sasuke, llevaba ropa negra que lo hacía ver mayor y sus ojos azules miraban la espalda de Sasuke con melancolía. Naruto estaba sufriendo por el dolor de su amigo.

Mikoto quiso llorar.

En todo aquel tiempo se había obligado a ver a ese niño como un medio, como un arma, como un fin. No como el hijo de Kushina y de Minato, no como el amigo de su hijo, no como un pequeño huérfano que buscaba la calidez de su hogar.

Lo había visto como el Kyuuby.

Naruto había perdido a sus padres, bien, ahora Sasuke había perdido al suyo, quizás era la venganza de Minato, su manera de decirles que no dejaría que manipularan a su hijo.

Si Sasuke aun fuera un niño lo abrazaría… incluso abrazaría a Naruto. Pero estaba demasiado quebrada para intentar consolar a alguien más y aquellos dos habían dejado de ser niños, se habían vuelto hombres, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Desconsolada apretó la mano de Sasuke. Absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi fue encarcelado durante una semana. La versión oficial es que se estaba esclareciendo la masacre ocurrida en su clan y el abandono de la aldea de su equipo.

—Una vez más, ¿cuáles son tus planes?, ¿cuál es la misión de Shisui Uchiha? —Por tres días había soportado los más terribles interrogatorios por parte del escuadrón de inteligencia, pero aquello no podía quebrarlo. Shisui lo había herido hasta donde nunca antes lo habían lastimado, cualquier cosa después de eso no merecía siquiera una mención.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con Hyuuga Hinata?, ¿por qué le implantaron el sello? —Gracias a esos interrogatorios se había enterado de que Hinata había sido marcada con el sello maldito de Orochimaru al intentar detener a Neji. Cada día Itachi veía a sus interrogadores y se preguntaba si le darían la noticia de que su pequeña subordinada había muerto.

Lo sentía tanto, lo sentía tanto, tanto.

El equipo Cuervo había sido disuelto, la misión se había cancelado. Y bien, ¿de qué servía el Equipo Cuervo ahora?, aquel equipo se había formado para negociar con los Uchiha, para detener un golpe de estado. Ahora en el clan solo había ninjas jóvenes, mujeres y niños que seguían aterrorizados por el ataque de uno de sus miembros.

¿Itachi Uchiha había sido parte de eso?, era difícil defenderse, Shisui lo había acorralado, había una nota que parecía escrita por él diciéndole a Hinata que persiguiera a Neji, no había obedecido la orden de aprehensión de Kakashi, había regresado al lugar del crimen y ni siquiera había intentado detener a Shisui.

Esa era la verdad, aun hasta el último instante había intentado creer en su primo, aun con todo en contra había deseado que aquello fuera un error. Pero no era un error, era la verdad al desnudo.

Shisui le había dejado pistas, tantas pistas que era increíble que no hubiera sido capaz de verlas. ¿Desde cuándo su primo había cambiado?, ¿en qué momento su relación se había fraccionado de esa manera?

Shisui parecía verdaderamente convencido de sus palabras, del plan de Madara, de la paz que se conseguiría. Y había querido que se uniera a él, le había extendido la mano como lo hacía siempre desde que tenía memoria.

Pero ahora no podía seguirlo.

Su héroe había desaparecido, su único amigo se había ido, la única persona con la que podía compartir sus pensamientos era ahora su enemigo.

Enemigo.

Que difícil palabra y que terrible pensar en Shisui con esos términos.

Se recordó siendo muy pequeño, con un palo en la mano mientras Shisui le enseñaba a dar una estocada. Se vio a sí mismo con los ojos bien abiertos sentado al lado de Shisui en un tronco mientras Obito les contaba alguna nueva travesura realizada. Recordó aquel primer jutsu que Shisui tanto había aplaudido, aquella lata de gaseosa que habían compartido en un día de mucho sol, las noches durmiendo juntos o discutiendo acerca de la vida ninja alumbrados por una vela, la primera misión que habían compartido y las pocas veces que se había permitido reír, siempre a su lado, su vida siempre había transcurrido a su lado.

Aquel dolor en su corazón no se iría, jamás se iría.

—El Hokage quiere hablar contigo. —La puerta de su celda se abrió, Itachi alzó la mirada, la luz de fuera le hizo daño en los ojos—. Estas libre. —No se sintió especialmente contento, los pies le pesaban, la cabeza, el corazón… ¿Hinata estaría bien?, ¿su hermano?, ¿Naruto?, ¿ya habría pasado el entierro?, ¿cómo iba a ver de nuevo a su madre a la cara?

La oficina del Hokage nunca le pareció tan alta, tan lejana, tan pesado el camino. Aun así cuando llegó levantó la cabeza y entró a la oficina con el profesionalismo de siempre.

—¿Me mandó llamar Hokage-sama?

—Lo lamento mucho Itachi. —El tercero parecía viejo, muy viejo—. Tenía que interrogarte, debía hacerlo.

—Entiendo.

—Debía encarcelarte, por protocolo.

—Entiendo. —Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos y entonces la última oportunidad, el último suspiro de su corazón quebrado escapó sin que pudiera retenerlo—. ¿Shisui está en una misión? —El Hokage lo miró con sorpresa, casi como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loco, pero Itachi insistió—. ¿Es una misión secreta?, ¿una misión que no puede confiarme?, ¿es una misión S como la que teníamos antes del Equipo Cuervo?

—No. —El Sandaime lo miró con infinita tristeza, Itachi se sintió un niño ante esa mirada—. Lo siento mucho Itachi, pero Shisui está actuando por su cuenta. —Lo sabía, lo había comprendido, pero no podía, no quería creerlo—. No quisiera poner mayores cargas sobre ti, pero debes saberlo. Shisui ha ingresado al libro Bingo como un criminal rango S. —El mismo libro que ellos habían usado tantas veces para marcar a sus objetivos, el libro de los malos, el libro de los enemigos.

—Entiendo.

—No sabemos su paradero actual, pero eventualmente tendremos que atraparlo, quizás eliminarlo. —Y dolía tanto que casi no podía respirar—. Itachi. —El Sandaime le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. No es tu culpa.

A eso se reducía todo, se sentía culpable, terminante y terriblemente culpable, le hubiera gustado llorar, pero en lugar de eso elevó el mentón, se cuadró y sus ojos perdieron cualquier matiz de sentimiento.

—Soy consciente del papel que jugué en esta situación y como retribución yo, Uchiha Itachi, shinobi de Konoha, voy a atrapar al traidor Uchiha Shisui.

Quizás así su padre descansara en paz, quizás así los ojos de Sasuke no ardieran en venganza, tal vez así su propio y dolido corazón se perdonara a sí mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Me pase escribiendo la última parte con "How to save a life" de "The fray" y creo que con solo oír la canción estaba toda llorosa, así que no creo que me haya quedado muy bien. Ya juzgaran ustedes.

 **Aclaraciones.**

 **1** Algunos de ustedes me pidieron a Izumi, a ser sincera no sabía nada de ella porque me salte el relleno y no suelo leer las novelas. Creo que dado el papel que jugó era importante su reencuentro con Itachi, aunque más que reencuentro fue como un incómodo momento que recordó el pasado.

 **2** "El jardín secreto" es una novela que cuenta la historia de Mary, una niña malhumorada y solitaria que termina viviendo en una enorme casa que tiene dentro de sus muros un jardín secreto. Les hablaría largo y tendido de esta novela, pero mejor esperen a la video reseña que les subiré a youtube que medio me puse en plan fangirl cuando lo volví a leer.

 **Los lectores preguntan**

Creo que ahora sí que he contestado todas las dudas en éste capítulo, quedan unos cuantos cabos sueltos pero son menores. He aquí que caminamos a la oscuridad.

Para que estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones pueden seguirme en Facebook, me encuentran como Janet Gaspar, también pueden buscarme en Youtube con el mismo nombre, ahí Teddy y yo tenemos un canal de reseñas (sobre todo literarias), apenas vamos empezando pero nos encantaría que se pasaran.

Y nada, espero que nadie muera y tampoco que nadie quiera matarme. Si les consuela me fue muy difícil escribir este capítulo y me tuve que aguantar mucho para no llorar. Los quiero. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.

 _05/12/17 Martes_


	24. Lazos

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 23: Lazos**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

A Hinata le dolía todo el cuerpo, era una sensación horrible, como si estuviera en llamas. Ahí donde aquel hombre (o cosa, no sabía bien qué era) la había mordido sentía como si la piel se le desgajara. Si alguien estuvo con ella, si alguien la cuido o intentó mantenerla con vida no lo sabía, había pasado cerca de cuarenta y ocho horas con delirios y la creciente sensación de que moriría.

Pero no había muerto.

Ojerosa y pálida había salido dando tumbos detrás de Kakashi cuando él había ido por ella. El ninja de cabello plateado le había explicado acerca de la necesidad de sellarla, algo de poderes que no podía usar y sellos malditos. Aturdida y asustada Hinata se había dejado conducir por él.

—¿Do-donde esta Itachi-taichou? —Pero Kakashi solo la había visto con tristeza, sin responder. Luego la había sentado en una habitación, Hinata había tenido que quitarse la parte superior de su ropa y aquello había sido muy, pero muy vergonzoso, pero todo el tiempo le había dado la espalda a Kakashi así que no había sido tan malo. De cualquier manera toda idea de pudor se había ido cuando Kakashi la había sellado, el ninja había puesto una mano ahí donde la habían mordido y luego un montón de kanjis negros habían subido por su espalda hasta agruparse en ese lugar. Había dolido tanto que por un momento creyó que se desmayaría.

—Listo. —En cuanto Kakashi terminó Hinata se puso de nuevo su ropa de manera temblorosa. Le hubiera gustado que Naruto, Sasuke o Itachi estuvieran ahí con ella, pero por alguna razón sus compañeros no habían pasado al hospital a verla y su capitán —siempre tan atento— no había preguntado siquiera por su bienestar. ¿Es que acaso ellos también estaban hospitalizados?, ¿qué había pasado después de que la mordieran?, aunque Hinata preguntaba nadie le contestaba.

El tercer día de su estancia en el hospital Hinata ya se sentía perfectamente, pero aun así las enfermeras le dijeron que no podían darle el alta, se veían un poco nerviosas al decirlo así que a pesar de que a Hinata le hubiera gustado insistir tampoco quería incomodarlas. Aburrida y bastante inquieta decidió sentarse en su cama y tratar de entrenar un poco con su elemento. Formó esferas de agua que tomaban colores diferentes: azules, turquesas, incluso una vez logró formar una completamente plateada, entretenida no se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió y entró de golpe Ino Yamanaka cerrando tras de ella con rapidez.

—¿Ino-san? —Hinata deshizo su técnica mirando a la rubia con sorpresa, lo cierto es que no esperaba verla.

—Hinata. —Ino giró de un lado a otro, como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido, luego caminó hasta la cama de la chica—. Me tardé muchísimo en encontrarte.

—¿Encontrarme? —Hinata entreabrió los labios—. ¿Me estabas buscando?

—Estas en un ala del hospital que no permite visitas. —Ino miró hacia la puerta—. De hecho en esta parte del hospital ni siquiera existen registros oficiales, nadie sabe que estas aquí.

—¿Por qué? —Las pupilas de Hinata se dilataron con sorpresa, eso explicaba por qué nadie había ido a visitarla, ¿pero por qué la tenían ahí?

—No sabes nada, ¿cierto? —Ino apretó sus manos una contra la otra, luego suspiró—. El Equipo Cuervo fue disuelto.

—¿Qué? —De la impresión sintió que la boca se le secaba.

—Shisui Uchiha asesinó a los líderes de su clan y huyó de la aldea, los consejeros creen que Itachi-san también puede estar involucrado.

—¿Shisui-san? —Era imposible, completamente imposible.

—Itachi-san está siendo interrogado justo ahora. —Ino apretó los puños—. Pero estoy segura de que esto es un error, ¡Shisui-san jamás haría algo como eso!

—Uh… —Hinata tampoco lo creía, pero le sorprendió que Ino lo defendiera con tanta pasión—. ¿Conocías a Shisui-san?

—Sí. —Ino se sonrojó abruptamente, luego bajó la mirada—. Llevo años conociéndolo, siempre iba a mi tienda y compraba flores. —La rubia entrecruzó los dedos—. Era muy amable, siempre me hacía reír… ¡Por eso no puedo permitir que lo traten como a un traidor!, Shisui-san es una persona amable, alegre y buena.

—Yo también lo creo. —Hinata se puso de pie, por su mente cruzó el recuerdo de Shisui viéndolos con horror aquel día en el campo de entrenamiento 44, cuando la había sujetado por el cuello, pero deshecho el pensamiento. En aquella ocasión Shisui les había perdonado la vida, en aquella ocasión lucía más triste que malvado.

—Shisui-san tiene una novia. —Ino mordió ligeramente su labio inferior—. Hace un par de años empezó a comprarle flores y nunca dejó de hacerlo.

—¿E-en serio? —Hinata se sintió un poco tonta de preguntar, Shisui era un adulto, era lógico que tuviera novia.

—Sí. —Ino asintió fuertemente con la cabeza—. Flores sencillas, pero siempre parecía contento de llevarlas, cuando se las daba él siempre sonreía. —La rubia caviló—. No sé cómo se llama, pero sé que es una chica gentil, delgada y tímida. Así la describió él un par de veces, también sé que es del clan Uchiha, ¡si la encontramos seguramente ella pueda decirnos algo!

—Sí. —Hinata se puso de pie, pero solo hasta entonces fue consciente de que aun llevaba la bata del hospital.

—Te he traído ropa. —Ino abrió su mochila y sacó un pantalón, sandalias ninja y una playera azul—. ¿Puedes hacer un henge no jutsu de Sasuke, cierto?

—Sí. —Aunque no sabía si Sasuke estaría de acuerdo en ser suplantado.

—Si vamos al clan Uchiha no podemos entrar así como así, tú serás Sasuke y yo Naruto, esos dos siempre están juntos. —Ino miró a la puerta de la habitación nerviosa—. Además cuando sepan que no estás aquí van a buscarte.

—¿No podemos pedirle ayuda a Sasuke-kun? —Hinata empezó a ponerse la ropa a toda prisa—. Si nos descubren podríamos meternos en problemas.

—Sasuke-kun está en el cementerio… —Ino miró a un lado incomoda—. Su padre murió.

—Oh. —Hinata dejó la mano con la que se ataba una bota en el aire, todo su cuerpo paralizándose.

—Él no está dispuesto a perdonar a Shisui-san, ¡por eso debemos encontrar a su novia!, seguro ella sabe algo.

—Sí. —Hinata sintió que sus movimientos eran mecánicos mientras terminaba de vestirse. Sasuke no era muy cercano a su padre pero intuía el dolor que estaba sufriendo, ella se había sentido devastada cuando su madre había muerto, si cerraba los ojos aun podía recordar el dolor de aquel entonces.

—¡Henge no jutsu! —Ino se transformó en Naruto, aunque si uno ponía atención le faltaban los bigotes en las mejillas, bueno, seguro nadie las vería de tan cerca.

—¡Henge no jutsu! —Ella en cambio hizo una copia perfecta de Sasuke, aunque iba a ser difícil imitar sus movimientos, su compañero de equipo era arrogante, ella en cambio era bastante tímida.

—Escapemos por la ventana. —Ino miró hacia abajo, estaban en la cuarta planta—. ¿Sabes caminar con chakra por las paredes, verdad?

—Sí. —Ambas intentaron bajar lo más rápido posible para no ser vistas, ya en el suelo corrieron por los jardines del hospital y escaparon por una cerca. Hinata había ido muy pocas veces al clan Uchiha pero aun así llegaron casi sin contratiempos, el clan estaba prácticamente vacío, las calles se veían tétricas y solitarias a pesar de que aun brillaba el sol.

—Este es nuestro momento. —Ino miró alrededor—. Todo el clan está en el cementerio, debemos encontrarla.

—Pero, ¿no estará ella en el cementerio también? —Hinata preguntó e Ino pareció desinflarse.

—Tal vez… pero igual deberíamos intentarlo.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Eres un ninja de rastreo, verdad?, escuché a Kakashi-sensei decirlo.

—Sí. —Hinata suspiró—. Pero el Byakugan solo sirve para reconocer el chakra y mis lobos solo pueden buscar el aroma de alguien que conozcan.

—¿Y sí buscamos en casa de Shisui-san? —Ino miró alrededor—. Seguro que tiene alguna pertenencia de su novia o alguna pista.

—Es buena idea. —Hinata respiró hondo—. ¡Byakugan! —Por supuesto, cualquiera que viera a Sasuke usando el Byakugan se daría cuenta del engaño, pero el clan parecía casi fantasmal, no había nadie en muchos metros a la redonda, Hinata desactivó el jutsu de su familia y levantó la nariz, nunca le había prestado especial atención al aroma de Shisui pero le parecía que su esencia estaba perdida y revuelta por todos lados—. ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Misao apareció frente a ellas, de la impresión Ino dio un bote tremendo, pero Hinata no se entretuvo en tranquilizarla.

—Misao-chan estamos buscando la casa de Shisui-san, ¿crees que puedas encontrarla?

—Hum… —Misao alzó la nariz, luego su mirada se ensombreció un poco—. Huelo un incendio, pero es un incendio extraño, no parece provocado por fuego normal. —Las chicas se miraron sin entender, ninguna de las dos sabía los detalles del crimen que se había llevado a cabo.

—¿No hueles a Shisui-san? —Hinata entrelazó los dedos.

—Huelo a Itachi-san. —Misao suspiró—. Huele bien, como siempre.

—Estamos buscando a Shisui-san, —Ino rodó los ojos—, no a Itachi-san.

—El aroma de Shisui-san está cerca del incendio. —Misao se concentró—. Y hay otros tres puntos donde es muy fuerte.

—¿Dónde? —Ino preguntó y Misao cerró los ojos para olfatear con mayor claridad.

—Uno tiene el olor de Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun.

—Esa debe ser la casa de Itachi-san. —Hinata negó con la cabeza—. Otro.

—Otro parece tener papeles viejos, no sé, huele a humedad. —Misao bajó la cabeza cansada—. ¿Un almacén?

—¿Y el otro? —Ino miró alrededor, en cualquier momento alguien del clan podía aparecerse y preguntar qué hacía ahí ese lobo.

—El otro lugar está por allá. —Misao señaló con una pata a la distancia—. No está muy lejos, ¿quieren ir? —Las dos niñas asintieron y fueron guiadas por la loba hasta una casa, no parecía demasiado elegante, de hecho lucía un poco descuidada.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Hinata miró alrededor activando el Byakugan, no parecía que nadie estuviera cerca.

—Entremos. —Ino se armó de valor y saltó el pequeño portón de enfrente.

—¿Van a allanar una casa?, —Misao levantó las puntiagudas orejas—, que divertido.

—No es divertido. —Hinata miró con temor a su alrededor, su padre se iba a enojar en grande si se enteraba.

—La puerta está abierta. —Ino entreabrió los labios y luego sonrió—. ¡Qué suerte! —Las tres entraron rápidamente y cerraron antes de que alguien pudiera notarlas, la casa daba un aspecto ligeramente descuidado.

—Creo que es la casa de Shisui-san. —Hinata señaló al frente, había una pequeña foto sobre la repisa, en ella aparecía Shisui sonriendo, se veía bastante joven, Itachi estaba detrás aunque estaba fuera de foco, como si hubiera sido atrapado por la fotografía sin querer—. Eso es todo, gracias Misao-chan.

—¡De nada! —Misao desapareció en una voluta de humo y las dos chicas deshicieron la técnica de transformación.

—Bien. —Ino se cruzó de brazos con decisión—. Tenemos que encontrar algo que nos oriente acerca de quién es la novia de Shisui-san o alguna pista de lo que sucedió.

—¡Hai! —Hinata señaló la planta baja—. Yo busco abajo.

—Entonces yo iré arriba. —Con un asentimiento ambas se separaron, pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, Hinata se encontró el recibidor de Shisui convertido en un desastre, parecía que el ninja llegaba y aventaba la ropa sin más, en el suelo había envolturas de comida rápida y la cocina aún tenía ollas sucias sobre los mecheros apagados.

En ningún mueble encontró algo más que un par de armas, algunos libros y cosas comunes: tickets de compra, recibos de luz…

La verdad se sentía un poco culpable de estar invadiendo así su privacidad, pero suponía que el fin justificaba los medios, por lo menos en esa ocasión. Para su horror escuchó voces lejanas y al asomarse por la ventana notó que se hacía de noche y los Uchiha volvían a sus hogares. Corriendo con sigilo buscó a Ino en la planta alta, para su sorpresa la encontró en la habitación principal, Ino se había dormido abrazando la almohada de Shisui contra su pecho, Hinata no estaba segura, pero parecía que había llorado. Conmovida la cubrió con una sábana y luego de pensarlo un poco se acostó a su lado y miró fijamente el techo, no podían seguir buscando sin encender la luz y aquello las descubriría y no tenía caso intentar abandonar el clan en esos momentos, cualquiera que saliera de la casa de Shisui sería sospechoso tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

Se preguntó si los del hospital la estarían buscando, si Sasuke estaba bien, si no estaban lastimando a Itachi en los interrogatorios… Ojala Naruto estuviera ahí con ellas, seguro que de alguna manera las hacía reír.

" _Puedes amar a tu hermana, puedes amar a tus compañeros de equipo, puedes amar a la aldea, a tu capitán si quieres. Pero el día que ames a un hombre como solo puede hacerlo una mujer, ese día seguramente tu vida dejara de pertenecerte"._

Las palabras de Shisui se repitieron en su mente, aquello le ocasionó un involuntario escalofrío, eso y unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien la movía suavemente por el hombro diciendo su nombre, se encontró a Ino que la observaba con aquellos bonitos ojos celestes.

—Es de mañana. —La rubia se mordió el dedo pulgar—. No fui a dormir a casa, papá va a matarme. —Hinata estaba bastante segura de que su padre sería de la misma opinión, por fortuna no creía que hubiera vuelto aun de su misión diplomática.

—¿Encontraste algo? —Hinata se frotó los ojos.

—Sí. —Ino sonrió entusiasmada—. ¡Mira! —Extendiendo las manos puso frente a Hinata una sudadera azul, no parecía demasiado femenina pero era muy pequeña para quedarle a Shisui.

—¿Crees que sea de su novia?

—Quizás. —Ino lucía expectante—. ¿Qué opinas? —Hinata tomó la prenda y se la llevó lentamente a la nariz, aspiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Había ahí un tenue aroma a Shisui, pero también había flores, tierra, un delicado perfume a violetas.

—Creo que sí. —Hinata despegó la prenda de su rostro—. Pero va a ser difícil encontrar un rastro después de tantos días.

—Creo que los Uchiha se han ido de nuevo al templo. —Ino miró en dirección a la ventana—. Quizás podamos caminar por las calles buscando.

—De acuerdo. —Era un plan laborioso, cansado y poco alentador, pero no tenían muchas opciones así que después de desayunar con algunas reservas que Ino tenía en la mochila partieron en búsqueda del esquivo aroma. Todo aquel día no tuvieron resultados, Ino regresó a su casa a dormir y se llevó a Hinata con ella para que su padre no la regañara demasiado.

—¿No te habías escapado del hospital? —El padre de Ino había lucido francamente cansado al verlas llegar a las dos un tanto sucias y agotadas—. Voy a hacer unas cuantas llamadas. —Así que de esa manera Hinata había pasado su primer piyamada femenina, la mamá de Ino (una señora bonita con el cabello castaño recogido en un rígido moño) les había servido galletas y leche sin preguntar nada, no parecía una mamá del todo. **(1)**

—Mamá siempre es muy comprensiva. —Ino había aclarado cuando su madre había salido—. Pero cuando se enoja da mucho miedo. —Hinata, la verdad, no entendía cómo es que su madre no se había enojado tomando en cuenta que Ino no había llegado a dormir el día anterior. Aunque en el mundo ninja muchas veces dormían más fuera de su casa que en ella.

Luego de darse una ducha, peinar sus cabellos y conversar en voz baja sobre los sitios donde les faltaba buscar ambas niñas se durmieron. Hinata despertó muy temprano y dado que Ino seguía dormida se dedicó a pasear la vista por la habitación de la rubia; era un cuarto bonito, con sabanas rosas, cortinas coloridas y un tocador lleno de primorosos artículos femeninos.

—Buenos días. —Ino se despertó estirándose como un gato, sus ojos celestes lucían hermosos recién levantados—. ¿Nos vamos? —Esta vez Ino le prestó una sudadera amarilla y una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba a los tobillos, Hinata nunca había usado una falda antes, pero se sentía cómoda con esta y (quizás era su imaginación), pero lucía mucho más femenina.

—Estas muy guapa. —Ino le había dicho como si cualquier cosa mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta alta—. En el examen para Chunnin también lo estabas. Le gustas a Kiba. —Kiba era el niño con el cabello castaño que había peleado contra Naruto en los exámenes para Chunnin, pero no habían hablado ni una palabra antes así que lo más probable era que Ino se estuviera confundiendo.

Aunque ambas hubieran querido salir pitando la mamá de Ino les había hecho de almorzar así que tuvieron que sentarse a comer onigiris, té y verduras en conserva.

—No se irán hasta que se lo acaben.

—Sí mamá. —Ino rodó los ojos, pero Hinata desvió la mirada sonrojándose. No estaba acostumbrada a las madres, de hecho era la primera vez que era obligada a comer algo en toda su vida. Ella no tenía mamá, Naruto no tenía mamá y no había tenido mucha interacción con la mamá de Sasuke. A veces veía a la mamá de Sasuke de lejos, era una mujer muy bonita que lucía bastante joven.

Pensar en la mamá de Sasuke le hizo recordar que el papá de Sasuke estaba muerto y que seguramente su compañero de equipo la estaba pasando mal. Hubiera querido ir con él, aunque fuera para estar a su lado, pero suponía que descubrir la verdad de todo ese asunto era mucho más importante, Sasuke le agradecería más que buscara la verdad sobre Shisui a que estuviera quieta y en silencio a su lado.

Sasuke era acciones y no palabras, ya lo sabía.

—¡Ya acabamos mamá!, —Ino anunció mientras terminaba como podía su té, al verla Hinata también bebió a toda prisa lo que quedaba del suyo—, ¡tenemos algo que hacer, nos vamos! —La rubia se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta, Hinata la siguió.

—¡No hagan cosas peligrosas!, —la madre de Ino les gritó haciendo altavoz con la mano—, ¡y regresen antes de las nueve!

—¡Sí mamá! —Ino corrió sin girar atrás, Hinata en cambio tuvo un leve titubeo, se detuvo y giró la mirada. La madre de Ino la estaba viendo y al encontrar su mirada le sonrió con calidez, Hinata nunca había tenido esa mirada de parte de una mujer antes, con un respingo asintió con la cabeza y corrió detrás de Ino. Las madres sí que eran algo especial.

—Ya revisamos la parte este del clan así que ahora vamos con el oeste. —Ino se transformó en Naruto detrás de un árbol y Hinata hizo lo mismo transformándose en Sasuke—. Es una lástima que no podamos buscar con los lobos, sería muy sospechoso. —De por sí ya era sospechoso que Sasuke y Naruto vagaran por las calles del clan Uchiha parándose cada tanto y olfateando por todos lados. De cualquier manera aquel volvió a ser un día infructuoso, el aroma de la sudadera no estaba en ningún sitio, solo les quedaba una pequeña porción del clan que no habían investigado, pero iban a dar las nueve así que decidieron dejarlo para el día siguiente.

Cuando regresaron a casa de Ino la cena ya estaba lista y el padre de Ino las obligó a sentarse frente a él y contarle qué estaban haciendo, por supuesto, Ino mintió en todo, dijo que se habían vuelto maravillosas amigas en el examen para Chunnin y que Hinata le estaba ayudando a entrenar su técnica de control mental como conejillo de indias para que no le volviera a pasar aquello que había sucedido con Sasuke, dijo que se había escapado del hospital porque ya estaba bien y nadie le explicaba nada y que todos eran malvados por tenerla encerrada, ¡a ella, su querida amiga!, al final la rubia se había puesto tan ruidosa y furiosa que parecía enojada en serio y su padre tuvo que taparse las orejas y decir que lo había captado. Mientras tanto Hinata había estado estoica, asintiendo de vez en cuando con la cabeza como le habían enseñado en Raíz para cuando tenía que mentir.

—Ya he hablado con tu clan y saben que estas bien. —El padre de Ino la miró amablemente—. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que regrese tu padre.

—¡Yeii!, —Ino saltó feliz—, ¡te quiero papi! —Estas eran situaciones que Hinata no había visto nunca antes, los padres de Ino parecían genuinamente quererla y consentirla, incluso parecía que realmente eran amables con ella sin segundas intenciones.

—Pueden ir a jugar a tu habitación Ino. —Su madre había sonreído—. Bueno, ya son muy grandes para jugar.

—Podemos jugar. —Ino tomó a Hinata de la muñeca—. ¡Vamos! —Los juegos de Ino no se parecían a los de Naruto y Sasuke. Se pasó una hora volviendo su cabello chino y cuando terminó Hinata tenía una cascada de caireles negros que la hacían parecer infinitamente inocente. Ino se había reído en grande. Luego se habían pintado las uñas y finalmente habían visto una película. La historia se trataba de un niño que quería ser músico, aunque su familia se oponía a ello **(2)** todo se volvía muy caótico cuando el protagonista terminaba en el mundo de los muertos y aprendía que la familia era lo más importante. En la recta final Ino había abrazado una almohada contra su vientre y había llorado, así, sin más, sin sentirse avergonzada y sin esconder sus lágrimas.

 _Regla de Raiz: Un ninja no tiene sentimientos. Un ninja no demuestra sentimientos._

Aunque la historia la había conmovido inconscientemente Hinata había intentado distanciarse del filme para no tener que involucrar sus sentimientos. No se había dado cuenta, desde Raíz Naruto tampoco lloraba por más triste que fuera la película que veían juntos. ¿Es que los ninjas normales no tenían esas restricciones?, Ino era una Chunnin, pero no parecía tener el menor reparo en llorar con una película de dibujos animados.

—¡Que linda!, ahora a dormir. —Ino quitó el reproductor y se acostó como si nada, Hinata se acostó a su lado, pensando si es que acaso la que estaba mal era ella.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquel día, luego de almorzar, Ino y Hinata caminaron desganadas a la zona Uchiha sabiendo bien que quizás no encontrarían nada. Aquel era su último día de búsqueda y sus esperanzas eran escasas.

La última zona donde debían buscar se encontraba colindando con el límite de la aldea, era una zona de casas de mala calidad, incluso en un clan como el Uchiha había áreas que no eran tan opulentas como la casa de Sasuke. Cerca de las siete de la tarde Hinata negó con la cabeza dándose por vencida.

—No huelo nada.

—Entiendo. —Ino lucía más triste y decaída de lo que cabía esperarse—. Supongo que es hora de rendirnos.

—Espera… —Hinata frunció el ceño y levantó la nariz—. Creo… no estoy segura… —Hinata señaló más allá de los límites de la aldea—. Creo que hay un leve rastro hacia allá.

—¿Fuera de la aldea? —Las pupilas de Ino se dilataron ante su inquietud, pero enseguida recuperó el aplomo—. Vamos. —Tuvieron que esperar a que nadie estuviera cerca para saltar la cerca que delimitaba los territorios de la aldea, por fortuna tampoco parecía haber guardias o sensores que las detuvieran. Pronto empezó a oscurecer.

—No vamos a llegar a tiempo a casa. —Ino suspiró—. Ahora sí papá va a matarme. —Pero de cualquier manera siguieron andando. Hinata tuvo que activar el Byakugan para ver el camino, pasada media hora de rastreo el aroma se volvió fuerte y definido. Ino iba tomada de la manga de su sudadera y tropezaba de vez en cuando, pero en términos generales seguía bien su ritmo.

—Es por allá. —Hinata corrió, Ino lo hizo con ella, el terreno era escarpado y lleno de piedras. A lo lejos se escuchó un graznido y el viento nocturno las azotó con fuerza, aun así las dos siguieron corriendo; para su desconcierto terminaron en un campo de violetas que lucía precioso bajo la luz de la luna.

—Lo siento. —Abochornada Hinata miró las flores a su alrededor—. Como la sudadera olía a violetas me he confundido.

—No. —Ino señaló al frente, había ahí una casita y las violetas parecían demasiado cuidadas para ser obra solo de la naturaleza—. Ella debe estar adentro.

—Pero… —Hinata giró atrás, por alguna razón su instinto de peligro se activó—. Dijiste que era una Uchiha, hace mucho que dejamos la aldea.

—Está adentro, lo sé. —Ino caminó con decisión a la casa.

—Es muy noche, ¿qué vamos a decirle?

—Le preguntaremos por Shisui-san, ella tiene que decirnos. —Los pasos de Ino resonaron con más fuerza, era la clase de persona acostumbrada a cumplir sus deseos, en esos pocos días Hinata le había tomado cariño, pero aun no tenía la confianza ni el valor para cuestionarla o intentar detenerla, eso sí, había algo en lo que Hinata era infinitamente superior que Ino.

En el combate.

En sus ojos se activó el Byakugan, en sus manos brilló el chakra del Junken y se deslizó detrás de la rubia como una sombra, no sabía qué había dentro de esa casa, pero no era lo que Ino buscaba, estaba segura.

—Está abierto. —Ino giró la perilla, la luz de la luna hacia brillar su cabello con tintes dorados, los ojos de Hinata se afilaron—. Entremos. —Lo primero que las recibió al abrir la puerta fue un hedor horrible, un olor que podía hacer que cualquier persona sin entrenamiento devolviera el estómago.

—¡Ah! —Ino jadeó y corrió dentro, Hinata la siguió con todos los sentidos alerta: sus ojos que no veían rastros de chakra, su olfato que sabía reconocer ese putrefacto aroma, su oído que captaba la respiración agitada de Ino, sus manos que ya no estaban en posición de ataque, su voz que aún no podía decirle a Ino lo que ella ya sabía.

—¡Ah! —Ino soltó un quejido, un jadeo, en la cama había un cuerpo en estado de descomposición, el cabello negro y largo caía por un lado de la cama hasta llegar al suelo, sobre una repisa cercana había una foto que mostraba a una joven delgada, con ropa holgada, lentes y expresión asustadiza. Hinata podía percibir aun el olor de Shisui en aquella habitación, como si hubiera pasado un largo, muy largo tiempo ahí dentro.

—No, no es cierto. —Ino cayó de rodillas, Hinata le puso una mano sobre el hombro, sin saber muy bien qué decir. El cadáver de la mujer tenía un kunai encajado hasta la empuñadura sobre el sitio donde había estado el corazón. Era un kunai de Shisui, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de ocultarlo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi había regresado a su casa después de hablar con el Hokage, estaba cansado, herido, angustiado. Durante el camino pensó varias veces lo que iba a decirle a su madre, lo que iba a explicarle a Sasuke e incluso a Naruto. Y Hinata, ¿estaría bien su pequeña subordinada?, el Hokage le había pedido que no intentara contactarla por el momento, aquello solo revolvería las cosas. De cualquier manera el Sandaime había confesado, con una lejana sonrisa, que Hinata se había escapado del hospital al tercer día y que seguro Naruto era una mala influencia para ella.

Itachi no lo había tomado con tanto humor, Hinata no era la clase de chica que rompía las reglas sin una buena razón. Por desgracia él ya no era su capitán, no podía tomar medidas para garantizar su seguridad ni tenía ya el derecho de interesarse en sus asuntos. De hecho era probable que los Hyuuga exigieran una explicación, era lógico tomando en cuenta el curso de los eventos.

Mientras avanzaba por el área Uchiha le pareció que nadie lo veía directamente, como si lo estuvieran evitando, ¿le tenían miedo?, ¿creían que formaba parte del plan de Shisui?, ¿se sentían inseguros con él en el clan?, bueno, no tenía cómo defenderse, siempre había sido una amenaza para su gente, eso era innegable.

Conforme se iba acercando a su casa tuvo que concentrarse en serenarse, su madre necesitaba una explicación, Sasuke necesitaba que le hablara con la verdad, debía hacerlo. Con fuerza tomó aire y abrió el shoji preparado para anunciarse, para su desconcierto los brazos de su madre lo rodearon, no había lagrimas ni reproches, ella simplemente lo abrazó fuerte, con amor, con una infinita calidez.

—Bienvenido a casa Itachi. —Aquello no lo esperaba, abrió la boca sin saber qué decir, pero su madre dio un paso atrás y lo miró fijo a los ojos, la mirada de ella lucía un poco cansada, un tanto triste, pero aun así feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

—Okka-san…

—Naruto-kun y Sasuke no están. —Era la primera vez que llamaba a Naruto por su nombre—. Pero hay dos señoritas que te están esperando.

—¿Señoritas? —Lo último que necesitaba era a dos señoritas del clan visitándolo, pero quizás eran hijas de los dirigentes que habían muerto, se los debía.

—Fueron a buscarte a la sala de interrogatorios, pero como ya te habían liberado vinieron hacia acá, gracias a ellas supe que estabas libre. —Mikoto le sonrió brevemente—. Les he dado un poco de té mientras esperaban.

—Entiendo, gracias Okka-san. —Itachi dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y aunque su aspecto era descuidado, sucio y nada favorecedor para recibir a dos señoritas se dirigió al recibidor enseguida.

—Uh. —En cuanto entró las dos niñas que lo esperaban se sobresaltaron, una era Ino Yamanaka, la otra era Hinata, aunque por un momento no la reconoció. La joven Hyuuga llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, una bonita sudadera violeta y una falda por debajo de las rodillas, lucía como la imagen misma de la inocencia y no como una Chunnin que acababa de ser agredida por Orochimaru en persona.

—Hinata-dono. —No pudo evitar precipitarse sobre ella—. ¿Se encuentra bien? —Al sujetarla por los hombros la sudadera se deslizó levemente y fue capaz de ver el sello maldito a un lado de su cuello. Un sello que era el recordatorio de su negligencia.

—Uh… —La niña se sonrojó—. Sí. —No estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico así que Itachi la soltó.

—Nosotras… —Hasta ese momento Ino habló, lucía nerviosa—. Vinimos porque necesitábamos enseñarle algo.

—¿Enseñarme? —Itachi miró a una y luego a la otra, Hinata asintió con la cabeza, parecía triste. Hinata no habría ido hasta su casa si no fuera importante—. Entiendo. —Las chicas se pusieron de pie.

—Te-tenemos que salir de la aldea. —Hinata esperó que su capitán no preguntara detalles—. ¿Nos vamos?

… **.**

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Itachi las había seguido sin preguntar por toda la zona Uchiha e incluso más allá, cuando habían saltado la barda y tomado camino a campo traviesa. De vez en cuando Hinata se detenía, cerraba los ojos, olía y seguía avanzando. Finalmente llegaron hasta un bello campo de violetas. Ino se detuvo afuera, sin intenciones de entrar, pero Hinata lo guio dentro.

Cadáver femenino, joven, asesinada a juzgar por la posición del kunai y la sangre en la ropa y las sabanas. Debía ser investigado por el equipo forense, naturalmente, pero Itachi tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba.

Hacía mucho, pero mucho tiempo Shisui le había dicho que había conocido a una chica.

" _El otro día me encontré a una chica que se cayó junto al río, usa unos enormes lentes y ropa holgada, es del clan y tan flaca como una vara"._ Aquella descripción parecía coincidir con la fotografía que se encontraba sobre el tocador.

—Creo que era su novia. —La voz de Hinata lo sobresaltó, una voz dulce, como si en lugar de estar frente a un cadáver se encontrara frente a algo que despertara todos sus sentimientos—. Ino-chan dice que siempre le compraba flores.

Itachi recordó aquel día cuando había encontrado a su primo comprando flores, había dicho que eran para su madre, pero no era cierto, Shisui había tenido que decir aquello porque Itachi lo había descubierto. Las flores no eran para su madre, eran para su novia y por eso Shisui le había destruido el ramo encima, porque por su culpa no había podido entregarlas.

—Shisui-san la asesinó. —La mirada de Hinata viajó lejos—. Él me lo contó, pero en aquel momento no lo entendí. —Itachi giró a verla con horror, los ojos de Hinata estaban fijos en el cadáver—. Dijo que ella lo amaba, pero aun así él la mató para alcanzar un poder que necesitaba. —Los ojos de Shisui habían cambiado, su sharingan había cambiado, pero, ¿por qué?, Shisui ya tenía el mangekyo sharingan, ¿qué poder secreto había alcanzado?

—¿Shisui le contó…? —Itachi no pudo terminar la frase, la sujetó de los hombros incapaz de creerlo, incapaz de aceptar que Shisui aún tenía formas de hacerle daño.

—Él me dijo… —Hinata no le sostuvo la mirada, su mirada se perdió en aquel despojo horrible que en algún momento había sido una tímida joven—. Que yo me parecía a ella.

" _Me recuerda a Hinata-chan"_

—No. —Itachi apretó los dientes.

" _Cuiden de Hinata-chan"_ Shisui se había despedido diciendo eso, pero, ¿acaso se trataba de una amenaza?

—Él dijo que el amor me volvería ciega. —Hinata entreabrió los labios, el amor por Naruto la había cegado, no había logrado notar el odio de Neji, no había visto el horror detrás de Shisui, ni siquiera había entendido cuando prácticamente el Uchiha le había confesado todo aquel día en los columpios—. Dijo que el amor iba a matarme. —Y había tenido razón, ella era como aquella joven que había amado demasiado, que se había muerto sin dejar de amar, ella era ese cadáver que ahora no tenía ojos para regresarle la mirada. Asustada por aquel golpe premonitorio abrió grandes los ojos y trastabilló atrás—. Shi-Shisui-san te-tenía razón.

—No. —Itachi abrió los brazos sin tocarla, notando los síntomas iniciales de un ataque de pánico.

—Me confeso que la había asesinado y yo-yo no lo entendí.

—Hinata-dono…

—Yo solo estaba pensando en Naruto-kun.

—Hinata-dono.

—Yo e-estaba tan, tan ciega. Lo siento tanto.

—Él no tenía razón. —Itachi le abrazó la cabeza contra su pecho, rígido, como si no supiera bien qué hacer—. Él es incluso más retorcido de lo que yo creía. —Se había dado el tiempo de atormentar a una cándida niña de doce años, se había dado el tiempo de dejarle pistas para que encontrará aquella escena mórbida, se había tomado el tiempo de esconder una amenaza en su última despedida.

Pero en su fuero interno Hinata sabía que Shisui no le había mentido, aunque nunca se lo dijera a nadie estaba convencida de que aquel día en los columpios Shisui le había advertido acerca de su destino, como si hubiera visto su futuro e intentara que no terminara como aquella chica. Shisui sabía lo que ella solo intuía. Que el amor que podía llegar a sentir era tan fuerte que la volvería completamente ciega. Su amor la mataría.

Insegura levantó los brazos y rodeó la espalda de Itachi Uchiha, la mano de aquel cadáver, gris y descompuesta colgaba de la cama. Si aquel era su destino Hinata solo podía hacer una cosa para evitarlo.

Nunca iba a amar a un hombre. Nunca iba a entregarse. Nunca liberaría su corazón. Con fuerza cerró los ojos. Ahí, ante aquella mujer cuyo corazón había sido atravesado por el hombre que amaba iba a prometerlo. Hyuuga Hinata le prometía que no terminaría como ella, iba a vivir sin amar, era una promesa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke le pidió a Naruto que lo dejara solo y el rubio accedió sin quejas. Durante todo aquel tiempo Naruto lo había seguido como una sombra, pero incluso él entendía que había ciertas situaciones que tenía que manejar solo.

¿Llorar?, no, Raíz se había encargado de que no pudiera hacerlo, ¿lamentarse?, ¿para qué?, no podía cambiar el pasado, había confiado en Shisui y aquel sería su eterno error. Sasuke había sentido la oscuridad dentro de él aquel día en el campo de entrenamiento número 44, pero ingenua e infantilmente había hecho sus preocupaciones a un lado por tratarse de su primo.

Llamas. Llamas negras.

Las había visto en un sueño, quien sabe por qué, aun recordaba lo asustado que había estado en aquel entonces, había visto la muerte de su padre antes de que ocurriera, pero ni aun así había podido hacer algo para evitarlo.

Quizás aquello era cosa del destino o algo así.

El Equipo Cuervo había sido disuelto, Hinata tenía un sello maldito, su hermano estaba encarcelado. Shisui había quebrado su vida en miles de trozos.

¿Se lo permitiría?

No.

Su padre y él habían tenido diferencias hasta el último momento, nunca habían podido comunicarse y la relación que flotaba entre ellos probablemente no era el amor… ¿qué decía?, ¡por supuesto que no era amor!, si Fugaku Uchiha quería algo de su hijo menor no era su cariño, eso seguro. Sin embargo había sido su padre, el dirigente de su clan, lazos poderosos de sangre los unían.

Iba a vengarse, la oscuridad dentro de él se lo exigía. Esa oscuridad que se había desatado violenta y furiosa aquella noche.

Hacía mucho tiempo un niño pequeño llamado Sasuke Uchiha había tenido como sueño volverse un policía de Konoha como su papá, bueno, aquel chico ya no tenía padre así que sus aspiraciones habían cambiado.

Sus ojos negros detallaron la noche que empezaba a caer a su alrededor. Las estrellas que tintineaban en el cielo. Bajo esas mismas estrellas se encontraba Shisui Uchiha, el hombre que los había engañado por años, el hombre que quería unir a Itachi a su propósito. Al pensar en esto último Sasuke apretó los puños.

Su hermano había tenido una expresión de infinito dolor aquella noche en que habían ardido llamas negras. Sasuke no se engañaba, Itachi amaba a Shisui, probablemente era la persona en quien más había confiado hasta aquel día. Shisui le había enseñado a Itachi todo lo que sabía, ir contra él no solo representaba ir contra alguien que era como un hermano, era atacar a quien había sido su maestro.

Los ojos de Itachi no habían pedido venganza aquella noche, los ojos de Itachi eran los de alguien que ha sido herido profundamente.

—Nii-san. —Sasuke colocó la frente contra sus rodillas. Aún era un niño, comparado con Itachi era un niño, comparado con Shisui probablemente era un bebe. El camino que le esperaba sería largo, complicado y oscuro, pero no iba a detenerse. Todos los días de su vida pensaría lo mismo por las mañanas al despertar, lo mismo por las noches al ir a dormir.

"Matar a Shisui Uchiha".

El hombre que le había quebrado el corazón a su hermano, el que le había robado la alegría a su madre. Aquel cuya sonrisa ladeada era la de un demonio.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, echó a andar y se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en años, estaba completamente solo. Involuntariamente bajó la barbilla que le rozó el pecho y siguió andando.

Antes, hacía mucho tiempo, había estado solo. Si cerraba los ojos podía recordar vagamente a un niño muy pequeño al que nadie quería y que debía ir siempre alerta para que la gente no lo maltratara. Pero aquellos recuerdos eran tan antiguos que le costaba trabajo llegar hasta ellos.

Luego habían aparecido Hinata, Sasuke e Itachi y Naruto jamás había vuelto a estar solo. Con ellos había aprendido que había comidas deliciosas aunque no fueran ramen, se había vuelto un mejor ninja, le había perdido el miedo al río, había estado en Raíz, había conocido lugares lejanos y afrontado misiones complicadas.

El Equipo Cuervo era su familia, la única familia que tenía, y ahora se la habían quitado. Paró de golpe, respiró muy hondo y perdió la vista en la lejanía desenfocando la mirada. Aquella era una técnica que se usaba en Raíz para no llorar, pero Naruto no se había dado cuenta de que había estado a punto de llorar hasta que notó que había parado de caminar.

¡Qué tontería!, Sasuke sí que había perdido a su familia. El papá de Sasuke era atemorizante (a ser sincero), pero cuando Naruto había visto como se volvía cenizas en llamas negras… aquello había sido horrible.

A Naruto le había llegado un mensaje diciendo que el Equipo Cuervo había sido disuelto y que esperara nuevas instrucciones. Desde entonces se la había pasado pegado a Sasuke, deseando y esperando porque no los separaran.

Hinata se había ido, quien sabe a dónde, por más que la había buscado Naruto no la había encontrado y a Shino le habían hecho arresto domiciliario así que no podía pedirle que le ayudara a buscarla.

Su capitán estaba encarcelado, Naruto había amenazado con tirar todo si no lo dejaban verlo pero le habían dicho que si hacía eso encarcelarían a su capitán de por vida y mejor se había ido por las buenas.

Y ahora estaba ahí, solo.

—¿Naruto? —Una voz preguntó su nombre con aire curioso y Naruto elevó la mirada, frente a él se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos y rostro de ligero interés—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Caminando. —Aunque esa era una respuesta vaga ante todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Mal día? —Shikamaru giró a ver las nubes, soltó un enorme suspiro y le señaló con la cabeza en dirección a una banca. Ligeramente intrigado, pues no habían hablado mucho en el pasado, Naruto lo siguió.

—Escuché lo de los Uchiha. —Shikamaru habló con voz monocorde—. ¿Tú lo viste?

—Solo las llamas. —Naruto miró al frente, recordando aquel momento—. Ellos ya estaban muertos.

—Ino insiste en que Shisui Uchiha no es culpable. —Shikamaru soltó el aire con fastidio—. Le encantan los escenarios poco probables. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Yo lo vi. —No importaba lo que creyera o no, él había estado ahí cuando Shisui había terminado de volver cenizas los cuerpos de aquellos hombres—. Él los asesinó.

—Sí, fue lo mismo que dijo Sasuke. —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros—. Salió en el periódico.

—Ya. —Naruto no había pensado que aquella también era una noticia, aquel dolor le parecía tan personal que no había tomado en cuenta que toda la aldea era participe de aquel evento.

—También supe lo de Hinata. —Shikamaru miró a Naruto de reojo, esta vez el rubio dio un respingo y lo miró con avidez.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Que le pusieron el sello maldito. —Shikamaru respiró hondo—. Estaba en una área restringida del hospital pero se ha escapado con Ino, era lo que quería decirte, que ella está bien, por lo menos por ahora.

—¿Por ahora? —Naruto lo sujetó inconscientemente del chaleco, Shikamaru giró a verlo, lo vio larga y hondamente, como preguntándose hasta qué punto debía inmiscuirse con alguien que no había sido ni remotamente cercano a él en el pasado. Al final suspiró dándose cuenta de que ya estaba ligado al Equipo Cuervo, Ino no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón en ese asunto.

—Escucha, el sello maldito va a ser un problema, Hinata sobrevivió, pero ahora tiene que enfrentarse a usar el poder del sello o no hacerlo. Además su clan es muy conservador, nadie sabe cómo van a reaccionar y luego esta Neji. —Aquello era problemático por todos los ángulos—. Neji que se escapó de la aldea y que seguramente será perseguido como un desertor.

—Hinata-chan no querrá eso. —Naruto la conocía, sabía que aquello lastimaría a su compañera de equipo.

—Oí que hay fuertes sospechas sobre Itachi Uchiha, pero al mismo tiempo es el siguiente en línea para heredar la jefatura de su clan, tanto por sangre como por habilidades. —Shikamaru se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante—. Es imposible que además de volverse el líder de su clan siga siendo capitán del equipo más fuerte de la aldea, sería como pedir por un golpe de estado.

—¡Itachi-taichou jamás…!

—Lo mismo decíamos de Shisui. —Shikamaru se puso de pie, miró a Naruto desde una altura superior—. Itachi está atrapado por la aldea y los consejeros, tenga o no que ver con el ataque de Shisui se encuentra bajo restricciones, Hinata debe enfrentarse a su clan y a su nueva condición, Sasuke ha declarado que no descansara hasta matar a Shisui. —Los ojos de Shikamaru lo observaron fijamente—. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—Voy a ser Hokage. —Naruto se puso de pie, aquella esperanza e ideal que siempre lo habían acompañado brillando con más fuerza—. Voy a lograr que toda la aldea sepa de la maravillosa persona que es Itachi-taichou, voy a cambiar las cosas en el clan de Hinata-chan y voy a ayudar a Sasuke… sea lo que sea.

—Queda un largo camino para ser Hokage. —Shikamaru le sonrió, pero no había burla en aquella expresión, como si no estuviera hablando de un sueño casi imposible.

—Eres muy observador e inteligente. —Los ojos de Naruto brillaron—. ¿Quieres ser mi consejero cuando sea Hokage?

—Vuélvemelo a pedir en unos años. —Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y echó a andar sin mirar atrás—. Quizás me lo piense. —Cuando la figura del Nara ya era una sombra borrosa en la lejanía Naruto dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria.

Había sido un tonto. Por supuesto que no se encontraba solo, Hinata, Sasuke e Itachi eran su familia, la familia también pasaba por momentos difíciles y era en esas circunstancias cuando debían ayudarse los unos a los otros.

Con el Equipo Cuervo su mundo se había expandido y había nuevas manos amistosas que se tendían hacía él. Ya no era aquel niñito asustado y herido. Ya no era el apestado que solo se tenía a sí mismo. Ahora era su turno de extender su mano y alcanzar a aquellos que amaba.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! —Que el Equipo Cuervo hubiera sido disuelto por los consejeros y el Hokage no significaba nada, lo que ellos no sabían es que Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi y él nunca iban a dejar de ser un equipo, ellos siempre serían el Equipo Cuervo.

—¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun? —Un sapito apareció frente a él y Naruto se puso en cuclillas para verlo a los ojos.

—Sí, necesito que le lleves un mensaje a alguien.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata volvió a su casa el día que su padre también regresaba. Ino le había dado algunas cosas así que las acomodó primorosamente en su habitación: un broche, un par de faldas, algunas sudaderas. Luego tomó un largo baño y le pidió a Hanabi que le ayudara a colocarse el kimono ceremonial, su hermanita la observó curiosa.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Algo que va a decidir nuestro futuro. —Hinata apretó un poco los ojos, nunca había intentado caminar por su propia senda, siempre había ido por el camino que le marcaban los demás, pero esta vez era diferente, como si hubiera estado durmiendo y hubiese sido despertada de golpe. Esta vez tenía que pelear por lo que quería.

—No entiendo. —Hanabi le apretó como pudo el enorme obi, su hermana aún era pequeña, pero era inteligente, Hinata sabía que dentro de algunos años podría confiar completamente en ella.

—Cuando todo termine te lo contaré. —Hinata le sonrió, su hermana le sonrió de vuelta y su expresión era tan adorable que Hinata tuvo la certeza de que no flaquearía mientras tuviera esa imagen en mente.

—¡De acuerdo! —Hanabi trepó en la cama y meneó los pies en el aire—. Te voy a estar esperando.

—Ya vuelvo. —Hinata le sonrío y salió del cuarto cerrando muy despacio la puerta tras de sí. En cuanto estuvo del otro lado tomó aire con fuerza y apoyó la frente contra la madera. Uno, dos, tres segundos, luego se irguió cuan derecha era y caminó en dirección a la sala ceremonial, había pedido una audiencia con su padre y debía estar ahí temprano.

En su camino vio a algunos miembros del clan mirándola de reojo, susurrando, la mayoría lucían preocupados por ella. Hacía algunos años ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima consideración ante la tímida y débil heredera, pero eso había cambiado, ahora no era la pequeña de antes, ahora era una kunoichi capaz de hacerse oír, ahora era Hinata Hyuuga, uno de los pocos ninjas en lograr el grado de Chunnin a los doce años.

La sala ceremonial estaba vacía así que se sentó a esperar a su padre en la posición de protocolo. Aquel lugar le traía recuerdos, el más fuerte de todos era aquel en el que su padre la había entregado a Itachi, cuando había pasado a formar parte del Equipo Cuervo, ¿cuánto hacía de eso?, ¿cinco años?, en aquel entonces era una niña de siete años asustada hasta de su propia sombra. Pensar en eso le hizo sonreír, sintiendo un poco de pena y algo de ternura por aquella pequeña niña que había llorado al irse con Itachi sin saber que aquello sería lo mejor que le pasaría en la vida.

Fuera de la habitación se escucharon pasos y Hinata colocó la espalda bien recta, su padre entró al salón sin anunciarse, se sentó frente a ella y la miró fijamente, pero Hinata no habló, no podía hacerlo hasta que él tomara la palabra.

—Se me informó que fuiste atacada por Orochimaru.

—Sí. —Hinata llevó una mano al borde de su kimono y lo hizo a un lado para dejar libre su cuello y parte del hombro—. El sello maldito. —Sabía que si hablaba demasiado frente a su padre terminaría tartamudeando así que intentó que sus frases fueran cortas, lo había estado entrenando frente al espejo por días.

—También se me informó que Neji desertó.

—No. —Hinata colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas, alzó la barbilla, el Byakugan veía a través de las mentiras, pero ella estaba entrenada en Raíz—. Fue secuestrado.

—¿Por Orochimaru? —Su padre la miró con fijeza y ella asintió con la cabeza—. Si Neji desertó el clan debe buscarlo y eliminarlo. —Hiashi la taladró con la mirada—. En cambio, si Neji fue secuestrado es deber del clan rescatarlo. —Hinata asintió tímidamente, a pesar de que se había prometido no mostrarse débil.

—Quería contarle algo a Neji. —Su padre miró a la lejanía, más allá de ella y la habitación—. Creo que las cosas hubieran cambiado si hubiera podido hablar con él, no lo sé. —Hinata lo observó curiosa cuando llevó la mano dentro de su manga y extrajo un pequeño rollo parecido a una carta—. Esto es algo que mi hermano me dio para que se lo entregara a Neji, cuando el momento adecuado llegara.

—Uh… —Hinata asintió torpemente cuando su padre le pasó el rollo.

—No pude dárselo, pero algo me dice que eres tú quien debe hacerlo. —Los ojos de su padre se posaron en ella, una mirada que no le había dado en doce años de vida—. Sabes bien que Neji intentó desertar, probablemente unir su camino al de Orochimaru no formaba parte de sus planes, pero es un hecho que renegó del clan y su familia, ¿qué es lo que quieres proponerme? —Porque su padre no era de los que le daban vueltas a las cosas, él iba al grano.

—N-no… —Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tomar aire para serenarse, no tartamudear, no ser débil, no perder su voz, no en esos momentos—. No persiga a Neji, no lo considere un desertor… considérelo secuestrado. Yo… —Sus manos se apretaron contra el rollo que contenía la carta de su tío—. Yo lo traeré de vuelta.

—Si Orochimaru secuestró a Neji ni tú ni nadie en nuestro clan es capaz de recuperarlo. —Su padre solo recalcó aquello como un hecho.

—Lo sé. —Hinata tomó aire—. Pero el Equipo Cuervo puede.

—El Equipo Cuervo fue disuelto.

—S-sí. —Hinata pasó saliva, ahí estaba su carta, el momento que decidía su destino—. Pe-pero nosotros no dejamos de ser un equipo solo porque lo ordene alguien. —Le sostuvo la mirada a su padre, Hiashi no expresó nada en su rostro, en lugar de eso pareció sopesar la idea.

—Tu capitán está atado de manos en estos momentos, no creo que tenga tiempo para atender problemas de otros clanes.

—Dos años. —Hinata apretó la tela del kimono sobre sus rodillas, tenía las manos húmedas—. De-deme dos años. Dos años para perfeccionar las técnicas Hyuuga. Para lograr vencer a Neji. Soy consciente de que en mis condiciones actuales mi victoria no es segura, pero… —En sus ojos brilló la determinación—. Neji-niisan es mi responsabilidad, fue mi falta de liderazgo, mi falta de empatía, fue… fue mi culpa que él se fuera… —Porque no había sido la kunoichi digna de proteger que él merecía, porque no había sabido ver dentro de su corazón, porque ni una sola vez se habían conectado sus lazos, porque cuando él se hundía en la agonía ella simplemente había mirado a otro lado—. Yo voy a traerlo de vuelta.

—Para traer de vuelta a Neji deberás cambiar su corazón y su lealtad. —Su padre miró el rollo que apretaba en sus manos—. Nadie puede admirar ni desear proteger a alguien que no se lo merece.

—Lo mereceré.

—No es tan sencillo. —Su padre cerró los ojos, como si algún recuerdo le hiriera el corazón—. Si fallas deberás asumir tu papel como líder y eliminarlo.

—Lo sé. —Tenía la garganta seca—. Pero no sucederá.

—El sello maldito. —Su padre pronunció con sequedad—. Nunca antes un miembro del clan lo ha tenido, los resultados de semejante combinación son aún un enigma.

—Preferiría… preferiría no usarlo… —Hinata se encogió.

—Es un poder que fácilmente puede descontrolarse. —Su padre asintió con la cabeza—. Un poder implementado a la fuerza y aun así un poder que probablemente tendrás que aprender a manejar. Como he dicho antes ningún miembro Hyuuga ha tenido este sello antes, seguramente Orochimaru tendrá curiosidad por él, usar sus propias armas en su contra también es parte de la estrategia ninja.

—E-entiendo…

—Tengo que pedirle al concejo que valore tu solicitud, dejar sobre ti la responsabilidad de traer de vuelta a Neji como un miembro secuestrado y no como un desertor no será algo que aceptaran sin garantías. —Los ojos de su padre volvieron a ser aquellos de mirada fría que tan bien recordaba—. Esta es mi garantía, en dos años dominaras todas las técnicas del clan, alcanzaras el rango de jounnin y contaras con un equipo que pueda respaldarte en la captura de Neji, de no cumplirse estas cláusulas dentro de dos años Neji será considerado un traidor y tratado como tal.

—Entiendo. —Aunque le temblaban las manos.

—Así mismo si Neji comete crímenes en ese periodo de tiempo el clan no lo respaldara.

—Entiendo.

—Y Hinata… —La niña levantó la vista—. Ese sello no cambia el hecho de que aun seas considerada la futura heredera del clan, pero tienes que demostrar que tú lo controlas a él, no él a ti.

—Hai.

—Si eso es todo. —Su padre se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y dándole la espalda le dirigió unas últimas palabras—. Dos años es un buen periodo de tiempo para que tu capitán se considere inocente, ¿pero seguirán sus lazos siendo lo suficientemente fuertes para considerarse un equipo?

—Lo serán. —Hinata pasó saliva, su padre no miró atrás, salió del salón cerrando la puerta tras de él. Hinata se quedó ahí, con las manos temblándole. Aprender todas las técnicas del clan, volverse jounnin, reunir al Equipo Cuervo en dos años… había aceptado todas esas garantías sin estar segura de una sola.

¡Oh Dios!, que no se hubiera equivocado en el camino por salvar a Neji.

—Neji-niisan. —Apretando las manos una contra la otra cerró los ojos, nunca olvidaría la última mirada que Neji le había dado aquel día en medio de la oscuridad, justo después de que activara el sello del pájaro enjaulado. La mirada de alguien que había sido quebrado.

Ahora, como la persona que le había hecho daño, debía curar sus heridas, debía regresarlo al clan, debía salvarlo de la muerte.

Era un largo camino, pero iba a recorrerlo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi despertó agitado, había llamas negras a su alrededor y su padre moría en sus brazos, Shisui se reía pero parecía que estaba llorando o quizás él era quien lloraba.

—Ah. —Llevó una mano a su rostro y sintió que sus dedos temblaban. Su habitación era un enorme sitio oscuro que le producía aprehensión, que lo ahogaba.

No, todo estaba en su mente, aquello pronto pasaría, tenía que concentrarse, respirar hondo, limpiar sus pensamientos. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol colocó la espalda recta, puso las manos sobre sus rodillas y en posición de loto se concentró en calmarse.

Todo estaba bien.

Estaba vivo.

Sasuke estaba vivo.

Su madre estaba viva.

Tenía más de lo que podría haber perdido.

Dando una larga respiración se puso de pie, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer y sabía que intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente sería en vano. El piso de madera crujió con sus pasos mientras salía al pasillo; se vio a sí mismo deteniéndose frente a la puerta de Sasuke, sus dedos extendiéndose hasta alcanzar el shoji, un recuerdo antiguo golpeó su mente, un recuerdo de antes del Equipo Cuervo, de aquellos días cuando el exterminio del clan pendía sobre su cabeza y se había asomado a ver a su hermano dormir pensando que sería fácil matarlo, que podría hacerlo rápido para que Sasuke no sintiera dolor.

Sus dedos tuvieron un pulso cuando terminó de abrir la puerta, pero frente a él no se encontraba su hermanito dormido, frente a él Sasuke estaba sentado en el futón, el cabello negro desordenado y los ojos bien despiertos.

—Son las cinco de la mañana. —Sasuke anunció, como si cualquier cosa.

—Ah. —Itachi dio un paso dentro, sin saber muy bien cómo justificar el que hubiese ido a visitarlo a su cuarto a esas horas.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Sasuke se hizo a un lado y levantó sus cobijas—. Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres.

" _Puedes dormir conmigo si quieres"_ aquella era una frase que le había dicho muchas veces cuando era un niño pequeño, en los días en los que Sasuke se asustaba de las películas de terror o de las misiones oscuras que a veces relataban.

No lo pensó, avanzó lentamente hasta el futon de su hermano y se quedó de pie, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

—Apúrate y entra. —Sasuke castañeó los dientes—. Hace frío. —Itachi se acostó a su lado, Sasuke le pasó las cobijas por encima y luego le pegó la cabeza al hombro, como un último recuerdo de la niñez que estaba dejando atrás.

¿Cuándo había crecido su hermano?, seguramente cuando él no estaba viendo. Itachi lo miró con asombro, juraría que apenas hace poco tiempo aun le llegaba por encima de la cintura, que apenas hace poco tiempo lo tomaba en brazos para transportarlo de un lugar a otro.

—Sasuke…

—¿Qué? —Su hermano levantó la cabeza para verlo, su rostro aún era infantil, ojos fastidiados del que quiere volver a dormir.

—Lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento. —No habían hablado nada después de ese día, aquella noche cuando el Equipo Cuervo había sido disuelto.

—Lamento haberte fallado…

—Tú no le fallaste a nadie. —Sasuke lo observó, con aquellos ojos oscuros que eran determinación y entrega, esos ojos que le decían que seguía siendo su amado hermano y que eso no cambiaría—. Te fallaron a ti.

Shisui le había fallado, no había considerado aquello, siempre cargaba con más culpas y penas de las que le correspondían.

—Sasuke… —En la oscuridad le dio un golpecito en la frente con dos dedos—. Gracias.

—Auu. —Sasuke lo observó ceñudo y se dio la vuelta haciéndose un puño con las cobijas—. Ya duérmete. —Itachi sonrío, una sonrisa apagada.

—Me has quitado todas las cobijas.

—Pues jálalas. —Mientras lo hacía Itachi recordó a Sasuke siendo bebe, un bebe pequeño con mejillas sonrojadas.

—"Eres lo más importante para mí Sasuke". —Quería decírselo, pero no tenía la voz para exteriorizarlo. Su hermano había sido para él la redención de todos sus crímenes, la única nota de bondad, pureza y felicidad que le quedaba.

—"¡Itachi-taichou!" —Pero ahora, sí cerraba los ojos y se preguntaba honesta y directamente si aún tenía más motivos para vivir diría que sí, que tenía tres motivos para hacerlo.

No podía dejarse vencer, no cuando los ojos azules de Naruto lo instaban a seguir adelante, no cuando su voz energética y vivaz le pedía que se levantara.

No podía perderse en la oscuridad, no cuando Sasuke estaba creciendo y seguía sus pasos, no cuando su hermano era lo suficientemente mayor como para apartar las cobijas y apoyarlo en los momentos en que lo necesitaba.

No podía simplemente rendirse cuando Hinata había hecho todo lo posible por encontrar la verdad, no cuando aquella dulce niña le había tocado con su amabilidad.

Shisui quizás le había mentido en todo, pero había tenido razón al decirle que no estaba solo, que el Equipo Cuervo estaba con él y que siempre lo estaría, que alguien decidiera deshacerlo no podía borrar de un pincelazo sus lazos.

Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Sasuke, que ya había vuelto a dormirse, salió de la habitación. Su madre estaba ya en la cocina y había música clásica saliendo del estéreo.

—¿Vas a salir temprano? —Su madre le cuestionó con gentileza, Itachi observó las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, la tristeza escondida en su mirada, la forma en que sus hombros se deprimían.

—Voy a ser el próximo dirigente de los Uchiha. —Se lo soltó así, como quien habla de que va a tomarse un café.

—Pensé… —Su madre dio un parpadeo, lucía impresionada—. Siempre pensé que eso no te interesaba. —Esta vez quien se sorprendió fue él, su padre lo había entrenado toda la vida para ser el próximo dirigente del clan.

—Ottou-san lo quería.

—Pero tú no. —Mikoto se limpió las manos en el delantal—. Hubieras sido más feliz si no hubieras sido un ninja, ¿no es así? —Itachi la miró, sin comprender cómo es que ella había logrado vislumbrar eso—. Eres amable, tu padre y yo lo sabíamos.

—Y aun así… —Aun así lo habían cargado con responsabilidades, lo habían obligado a una doble vida, lo habían forzado a un destino que no quería.

—Tu padre y yo siempre creímos que el verdadero traidor eras tú. —Mikoto le sonrió, una cansada sonrisa que le hizo darse cuenta a Itachi que había sido un ingenuo, sus padres eran ninjas, buenos ninjas, era imposible que no notaran algo raro en él cuando vivían juntos. Solo hasta entonces comprendió las palabras de su padre aquella noche:

" _Creí que... Sospechaba de ti… Pero no eras tú… No sabías nada…"_

Ellos habían creído que era un traidor y aun así le habían permitido ser parte de su familia, aun así lo habían amado, aun así habían intentado desesperadamente confiar en el Equipo Cuervo.

—Soy tu madre Itachi. —Mikoto lo sujetó de las manos—. Te conozco. —Quizás era él quien no la conocía a ella.

—Quiero cambiar el clan. —Itachi miró sus manos entrelazadas, un gesto que no habían podido tener en el pasado, ni siquiera cuando había sido niño—. Quiero cambiar a los Uchiha.

—Y vas a lograrlo. —Mikoto le sonrió, una sonrisa que por primera vez en días alcanzó su mirada—. Pero va a ser difícil.

—El Hokage ha decidido deshacer al Equipo Cuervo. —Itachi sintió que los dientes se le apretaban, solo hasta que lo dijo se dio cuenta cabal de lo mucho que aquello lo había afectado.

—Era de esperarse. —Mikoto lo soltó—. Aunque tu hermano siempre seguirá siendo tu hermano y no creo que nadie pueda convencer a Naruto-kun de salir de nuestra casa y en cuanto a… —Por un momento su madre tuvo un titubeo, pero luego pareció llegar a una resolución—. En cuanto a Hinata-chan, —era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre—, esa niña te quiere.

—Su padre no le permitirá mi cercanía. —Itachi miró por la ventana—. No han intentado contactarme por lo del sello maldito, supongo que no quieren tener más relaciones conmigo.

—Estaba equivocada con respecto a esa niña. —Mikoto se dirigió a la estufa, puso una sartén sobre el fuego—. Pensé que sería como su madre… —Hubo un pequeño silencio—. Pero el día que llegó aquí y pidió hablar contigo acompañada de la niña Yamanaka supe que era diferente. —Su madre empezó a preparar el almuerzo—. Hinata-chan no es una marioneta de su clan.

—No quisiera inmiscuirla en asuntos desagradables.

—Ya está inmiscuida. —Mikoto sonrió—. Pero entiendo tu punto. —Pronto la cocina empezó a inundarse con el aroma del desayuno—. Aun así me gustaría empezar mi relación con ella de nuevo, ¿crees que podría?

—¿Relación? —Itachi arqueó las cejas.

—No he sido muy amable con esa niña. —Mikoto suspiró—. Con Naruto-kun tampoco, pero él no se dio cuenta. Fui compañera de su madre, ¿sabes?, también fui su rival, pero ahora eso ya no importa. Ella murió y dejó a su hija sola, luego tú te hiciste cargo de ella y nunca te eche una mano con eso.

—Yo tampoco lo pedí. —Itachi ni siquiera lo había considerado.

—Pasaron por muchas cosas que hubieran sido más sencillas con una mujer que los guiara. —Mikoto lo miró de reojo—. Pero lo hiciste bien.

—No estoy tan seguro.

—¿La quieres? —Mikoto sirvió un plato y lo puso frente a su hijo.

—Sí. —Ahora podía decírselo, ahora saberlo ya no podría causarle daño.

—Entonces no debes preocuparte, los lazos que han creado no se destruirán tan fácilmente. —El almuerzo lucía delicioso, Itachi sujetó los palillos y se dispuso a comer, solo hasta ese momento se le ocurrió alzar la mirada y parpadear.

—¿Okka-san que hora es?

—Las seis de la mañana. —Mikoto también parpadeó, luego soltó una risita, una que le recordó a su madre de antes—. Después de todo vas a necesitar iniciar temprano el día si quieres ser el próximo dirigente del clan. —Itachi asintió y procedió a comer despacio. El camino para ser el próximo dirigente del clan sería difícil, pero antes quería comprobar algo.

En cuanto terminó de comer dio las gracias y salió de su casa. Era una mañana un tanto gris, hacía frío y daba la impresión de que llovería.

Hace algunos días, antes de despedirse de Hinata e Ino, las chicas le habían dicho que el aroma de Shisui se encontraba en otro sitio, un lugar húmedo que parecía contener papeles viejos, quizás un almacén. Shisui tenía el mangekyou sharingan, aun así había matado a su novia y su sharingan había vuelto a cambiar, ¿cómo había ocurrido eso?, después del mangekyou sharingan solo existía el mangekyou eterno.

Con paso decidido Itachi avanzó hasta el almacén prohibido del clan, un lugar que pocos conocían. Debido al estado interno del clan no había ningún guardia custodiando la entrada, debía remediar eso a la brevedad.

Encendiendo un candelabro Itachi abrió la pesada puerta y bajó al almacén subterráneo, todo estaba húmedo y oscuro, seguramente no era una buena combinación para los pergaminos que se encontraban ahí.

En una esquina que ponía "Investigar" se encontraba un pergamino que en su momento había sellado a uno de los gatos de Nekobaa, de hecho un peligroso gato salvaje, ahora el pergamino estaba roto y aparentemente la invocación se había escapado, ¿a dónde?, Itachi no lo sabía.

De cualquier manera ahora no tenía tiempo de iniciar una investigación por un gato. Con diligencia recorrió uno a uno todos los pergaminos que encerraran jutsus prohibidos o secretos, la mayoría de ellos los conocía, ninguno respondía sus dudas con respecto a Shisui.

¿Qué era el poder que Shisui había desatado?, ¿qué podía lograr con aquellos ojos? Y, ¿cómo iba a detenerlo sin necesidad de activar el mangekyou sharingan?

Itachi cerró los ojos, la presencia de Shisui estaba en ese lugar, su primo había descubierto algo pero, naturalmente, no había dejado indicio de sus logros. Quizás era mejor así, Itachi no pensaba seguir sus pasos, jamás asesinaría a alguien que amaba para lograr incrementar su poder, el sharingan y su clan deberían encontrar otra manera, otra forma de alcanzar sus metas.

Como el próximo dirigente del clan Uchiha tenía que lograrlo, aquella meta de paz que Shisui había distorsionado.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke caminó alrededor de la casita de árbol como alguna clase de bestia enjaulada, miró el reloj en su muñeca y gruñó. Los había citado a las seis de la tarde y faltaba escaso un minuto, si no se aparecían en ese instante iba a recordarles cuales eran las consecuencias de no ser puntuales.

—¡Lo lamento Sasuke-kun! —Hinata apareció un tanto sofocada por la carrera, tenía las mejillas rojas y el cabello alborotado—. Se-se me hizo tarde.

—Estas a tiempo. —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, su irritación disminuyendo—. El dobe es el que se va a ganar un golpe si no llega en los próximos veinte segundos.

—¡Aquí estoy dattebayo! —Naruto chilló entrando a la casita como un vendaval—. ¡A tiempo, a tiempo!

—Más te vale. —Sasuke gruñó y se dejó caer en el centro de la casita sentado a modo árabe, sofocados y aun sin aire por la carrera Hinata y Naruto se sentaron en círculo con él.

—Bueno, —como siempre Sasuke tomó la palabra—, tenemos un par de problemas. —Los tres intercambiaron miradas, pero fue Naruto quien no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Voy a ser Hokage dattebayo! —Ante el grito Hinata tuvo un sobresalto y giró a verlo, los ojos azules del rubio brillaban—. Voy a ser Hokage y cambiare todo lo que está mal en la aldea. —Aquel era el mismo sueño que había tenido desde los siete años, pero esta vez a Hinata le pareció que era un sueño que podía alcanzar, que debía alcanzar. Y sí, le seguía gustando, era probable que Naruto le gustara toda su vida, pero iba a reprimir ese amor, podía y debía hacerlo.

—Eso ya lo sabemos. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, como si la declaración del rubio fuera algo harto esperado y casi sin importancia—. Pero te falta mucho tiempo para eso, cabeza hueca.

—Uh. —Naruto frunció el ceño—. Podría ser antes de lo que crees.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —Sasuke lo miró con sospecha.

—Yo… —Por primera vez el rubio lució casi tímido—. Voy a irme…

—¿A dónde? —Hinata sintió algo tirante en el pecho, siempre habían estado juntos, no recordaba una sola temporada de su vida sin Sasuke o Naruto con ella, los recuerdos de antes del Equipo Cuervo eran apenas manchones que no merecían importancia.

—Voy a entrenar con Ero-sennin. —Naruto se rascó la nuca, incomodo—. Yo pensé… si queremos ayudar a Itachi-taichou y lo de Shisui… debemos ser más fuertes.

—Es la primera vez que usas adecuadamente el cerebro. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

—Dos años… —Naruto lució triste, pero para sorpresa de los dos Hinata juntó las manos y habló despacito.

—Yo también… también me voy dos años.

—¡¿Te vas?! —Naruto chilló y Sasuke giró a verla como si de pronto lo hubiera traicionado por la espalda.

—Yo… quiero…no. —Levantó la mirada y sus dos amigos vieron en ella una determinación que no había tenido antes—. Yo debo traer de regreso a Neji-niisan. —Hinata respiró hondo—. Lo tiene Orochimaru.

—Eso no va a ser sencillo. —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Orochimaru es un Sannin.

—Voy a aprender las técnicas secretas de mi clan. —Hinata pasó saliva—. Voy a regresar al reino de los lobos y luego voy a hacer el viaje de entrenamiento del líder Hyuuga. También… —Hinata se llevó la mano al cuello, no dijo más pero los dos la entendieron.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Naruto preguntó, sus mejillas enrojecieron—. Es que no sé cómo es.

—Uh… —Hinata abrió grandes los ojos, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Retiró todo su cabello a un lado y ladeó la cabeza para que su cuello quedara al descubierto, ahí en el camino entre su cuello y su hombro había una especie de tatuaje negro en forma de círculo, parecido al símbolo del yin yang pero repartido en tres.

—¿Te duele? —Naruto hizo el intento de tocarlo, pero su mano se detuvo a medio camino.

—No. —Hinata dio un parpadeo.

—¿Vas a usarlo? —Sasuke también se acercó.

—No sé. —Hinata soltó su cabello que cubrió su cuello.

—Yo lo usaría. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Si no aprendes a controlarlo te controlara a ti.

—Supongo… —Aunque le daba miedo intentarlo.

—¿Tú que vas a hacer Sasuke? —Naruto giró hacía su amigo.

—Voy a aprender las técnicas Uchiha, voy a apoyar a Itachi y cuando ustedes dos regresen vamos a volver a formar el Equipo Cuervo, patearemos el trasero de Neji de regreso a la aldea y mataremos a Shisui. —Y como siempre no era una sugerencia.

—Uh… —Hinata se pasó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, aquello era algo que Ino hacía a menudo y se le había pegado la costumbre—. ¿Itachi-taichou está bien?

—¿Él aun quiere ser nuestro capitán, verdad? —Naruto preguntó con aprehensión, tanto él como Hinata habían terminado queriendo a Itachi sin poder evitarlo, pero, ¿qué tal si para él solo eran parte de su misión?, ¿qué tal si solo sentía afecto por Sasuke?, ¿qué tal si al dejar de ser su capitán decidía perder todo lazo y familiaridad con ellos?

—Por supuesto que quiere ser nuestro capitán. —Sasuke enfatizó, aunque a ser sincero ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente preguntarle—. Pero ya no puede serlo porque la aldea desconfía de él.

—¡Eso cambiara cuando sea Hokage, dattebayo!

—¡Que para eso todavía falta! —Sasuke le metió un coscorrón—. Así que dentro de dos años debemos ser nosotros quienes podamos pedir que el Equipo Cuervo se reúna de nuevo.

—¿Cómo vamos a lograr eso? —Hinata dio un parpadeo.

—Haremos algo grande. —Sasuke golpeó con un puño la palma de su otra mano—. Déjenmelo a mí, ustedes solo vuélvanse fuertes y dentro de dos años Itachi será nuestro capitán de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. —Naruto y Hinata asintieron al tiempo, siguiendo ciegamente a Sasuke, como siempre lo hacían.

—Itachi quiere volverse el líder del clan, va a ser un tiempo difícil. —Sasuke miró por la ventana de la casita—. Así que tenemos que esforzarnos por él.

—¡Hai!

—Dentro de dos años volveremos aquí.

—¿A la casita?

—No me refería exactamente a la casita zopenco. —Sasuke rodó los ojos, pero luego volvió a pensárselo—. Bueno, no es mala idea.

—Volveremos aquí en dos años. —Hinata miró la casita, como si la viera por última vez—. Y… y recuperaremos el Equipo Cuervo.

—¡Eso! —Naruto se paró en un salto—. Seremos tan fuertes que a Itachi-taichou le costara reconocernos.

—Recuperaremos a Neji-niisan…

—Y mataremos a Shisui. —Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie y extendió un puño al frente, Naruto correspondió al gesto con energía, Hinata fue la última en poner el puño junto al de sus compañeros.

—Es una promesa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi estaba teniendo problemas para acceder al liderazgo de su clan, pese a que era prácticamente el único candidato posible su gestión había tenido toda clase de obstáculos y enredos burocráticos, tanto con los consejeros de la aldea como con su propio clan.

Un líder debía preocuparse por toda su gente, inspirar confianza en su pueblo y alcanzar los problemas de cada uno de sus integrantes. Itachi siempre había trabajado en las sombras y sabía bien que funcionaba mejor como un apoyo que como el líder a seguir, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, su padre había sido asesinado, Shisui los había traicionado, los mejores hombres del clan estaban muertos.

Era la mejor opción que les quedaba y aunque tuvieran objeciones incluso ellos eran conscientes de ese hecho. No que los hiciera particularmente felices por otro lado.

Itachi nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin entrenar, solo yendo de un lado a otro con papeles y burocracia, era ciertamente agotador y casi peor que una misión rango B.

Pero aquel día por fin había logrado un avance, el Hokage le había dado luz verde a su papelería, dentro de tres días habría una conferencia con los otros líderes de clan, se harían sugerencias, peticiones y se daría el visto bueno a su candidatura —si todo iba según lo esperado.

Itachi por fin podía respirar en paz después de tantos días, para celebrar su madre había hecho más comida de la que podía comer así que había salido a caminar un poco para ayudar a su cuerpo a hacer una adecuada digestión. El cabello le estaba volviendo a crecer, era un alivio, con el cabello corto se parecía más a Shisui.

Aquello le dolió.

Sin dejar de caminar oteó el cielo, era una tarde agradable, con un sol tibio y un cielo despejado, el escenario perfecto para iniciar un viaje. Si aún hubiese estado activo con el Equipo Cuervo aquella hubiera sido una tarde perfecta para partir en una misión.

—¡Itachi-taichou! —Le sorprendió escuchar la voz animada de Naruto, hacía días que no lo veía por su casa.

—Naruto-kun. —Itachi giró amable en su dirección—. No soy más tu capitán, ya no tienes que llamarme así.

—Usted siempre será Itachi-taichou. —Naruto dio un parpadeo, Itachi sonrió internamente, hacia algunos años ese mismo chico rubio había insistido en llamarlo de otra manera cuando no estuvieran en una misión.

—Entiendo.

—Itachi-taichou. —Naruto se puso muy derechito—. Me voy.

—¿Te vas? —Algo dentro de él, la misma parte que había cuidado y entrenado a ese niño desde los siete años se sintió agitada—. ¿A dónde?

—A un viaje de entrenamiento. —Naruto lo miró directo a los ojos—. Con Ero-sennin.

—Jiraiya-sama. —Itachi lo corrigió.

—Voy a volverme muy fuerte. —Naruto separó las piernas y sacó el pecho—. Me voy dos años.

—Eso es mucho tiempo. —Itachi recordó la de veces que Jiraiya se había emborrachado o los había dejado tirados por mujeres, su primer impulso fue pedirle a Naruto que lo reconsiderara, pero ya no podía hacerlo, no era su capitán.

—Voy a volver dentro de dos años. —Naruto lució repentinamente tímido—. ¿Podría volver a ser mi capitán en dos años?

—Naruto-kun. —Itachi le puso una mano sobre el hombro—. No eres tú quien dejó de ser mi subordinado por no ser suficientemente fuerte, fui yo quien fallo como capitán.

—Yo solo lo quiero a usted como capitán. —Y aquellos ojos azules como el mar eran sinceros—. ¿Podría ser mi capitán de nuevo?

—Sería un honor ser tu capitán de nuevo. —Aunque dudaba que se lo permitieran.

—Entonces está todo listo. —El rubio sonrío, una de sus clásicas sonrisas que parecían acabar con cualquier oscuridad—. Sasuke se encargara de lo demás.

—¿Sasuke? —Itachi preguntó sin entender, pero ya Naruto estaba señalando a lo lejos.

—Debo irme, ¿puedo escribirle?

—Por supuesto Naruto-kun.

—También le escribiré a Sasuke y a Hinata-chan, ¡es cierto!, Hinata-chan también lo estaba buscando.

—Si es ella no tardará en encontrarme. —Era después de todo una especialista en el rastreo.

—Adiós Itachi-taichou. —Naruto hizo una seña de optimismo con el pulgar hacia arriba—. ¡Volveré pronto!

—Adiós Naruto-kun. —Con cariño le revolvió el cabello, pensando para sus adentros si el rubio crecería mucho más cuando volviera. Naruto se dejó hacer, con gesto de que lo disfrutaba, luego terminó de despedirse y partió corriendo.

Era como una estrella fugaz, rápida, hermosa y capaz de cumplir los sueños.

En cuanto la figura del rubio se perdió en la distancia Itachi giró hacia su derecha, Hinata estaba escondida detrás de un árbol y veía a Naruto irse con algo de melancolía.

—¿No va a despedirse Hinata-dono? —La niña negó con la cabeza, seguramente le era difícil despedirse de la persona que le gustaba—. Naruto-kun dijo que me estaba buscando.

—Sí. —Hinata se puso delante de él, solo hasta entonces Itachi notó con desconcierto que cargaba una mochila y ropa ninja, como si estuviera por partir.

—¿También se va con Jiraiya-sama?

—No. —Hinata dejó caer los parpados, el sol que languidecía le daba de frente—. Pero también me voy. —Itachi quiso preguntar a dónde, quiso preguntar por qué, en lugar de eso asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—Entiendo.

—Yo-yo también me voy dos años.

—Voy a extrañarla. —Itachi intentó sonreírle, aunque sus dos subordinados abandonándolo el mismo día le dolía más de lo que quería admitir—. Sasuke también… —Enseguida pareció pensárselo—. ¿O es que Sasuke también se va?

—No. —Hinata negó con la cabeza, volvía a parecer una niña pequeña, la misma niña inocente, cándida y vulnerable que un día había sacado de la casa de su padre sin darle explicaciones.

—Hinata-dono. —Solo hasta ese momento había podido decírselo—. Siento no haber sido capaz de protegerla.

—Yo no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. —Levantó el rostro, esa misma expresión que nunca había sido capaz de descifrar—. Por eso me voy.

—Usted ya es fuerte. —No quería que se hiciera ideas erróneas por un fallo suyo—. Es muy fuerte.

—Voy a entrenar las técnicas de mi clan… —Hinata bajó la mirada, cierto, esa era un área donde él no había podido ayudarla en lo absoluto.

—Entiendo.

—Itachi-taichou. —Hinata alzó la mirada, sus mejillas eran rojas como una rosa—. Cu-cuando regrese, ¿sería mi capitán de nuevo? —No creía que Naruto y ella se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para decirle las mismas palabras.

—Por supuesto Hinata-dono. —Con delicadeza le sujetó la mano—. Pero a cambio, ¿podría escribirme alguna vez? —Hinata y él nunca habían sido buenos comunicándose verbalmente, pero algo le decía que una amante de la lectura como lo era Hinata podía expresarse con mayor facilidad con una pluma. Le sorprendió no haberlo pensado hasta que Naruto le había dicho que le escribiría.

—S-sí. —Hinata agachó la cabeza, sonrojada.

—Sé que le ira bien, sé que se volverá más fuerte y sé que volverá. —Itachi le dio un gentil apretón en la mano—. Así que voy a estarla esperando.

—Yo… —Hinata levantó la mirada—. ¡Voy a volver! —Y entonces Itachi le sonrió, una sonrisa discreta que decía todo lo que no podían expresar las palabras—. A-adiós Taichou.

—Adiós Hinata-dono. —La niña se desprendió lentamente de su mano, le dio una última mirada y se marchó. Itachi se quedó ahí, viendo su silueta hasta que desapareció en el camino. Luego regresó a su casa. Sasuke estaba sentado en el pasillo exterior, afilando diligentemente sus kunais, apenas lo escuchó le habló sin levantar la mirada.

—¿Pudieron despedirse de ti? —Era obvio que su hermano sabía que esos dos se iban, seguramente se habían despedido antes de él.

—Sí.

—¿Estas triste? —Sasuke lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Nunca sé cómo estas. —Eso era cierto, a pesar de tantos años juntos al único al que le había mostrado sus emociones era a Shisui.

—Un poco. —Itachi se sentó al lado de su hermano—. También estoy un poco conmovido.

—No me puedo quedar atrás. —Sasuke terminó de afilar un kunai y lo lanzó a un tronco de entrenamiento—. En dos años debo estar a su nivel.

—Entiendo. —Porque aunque los separara la distancia todos seguían un mismo objetivo.

—Dentro de dos años serás nuestro capitán de nuevo. —Y para Sasuke eso no iba de preguntar si él quería o no—. Tú tampoco puedes oxidarte.

—Creo que en estos días te ha pegado la fase rebelde. —Itachi le acarició la nuca—. ¿Estas entrando a la adolescencia? —Sasuke alzó la nariz con altivez.

—Mientras tú te preocupabas del periodo de Hinata y las erecciones de Naruto yo ya pase por el paquete completo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Itachi dejó la mano inmóvil en la nuca de su hermano, pero Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Que hay algunos de nosotros que investigamos por nuestra cuenta así que no necesito ninguna charla.

—Y yo que me había preparado… —Y lo peor era que no lo decía en broma. Sasuke tuvo el impulso de reírse, pero la risa se le había apagado la noche maldita en que Shisui los había quebrado. En lugar de eso apartó el brazo de Itachi y lanzó otro kunai que se clavó justo en la empuñadura del que ya había lanzado.

—Más te vale ser un buen maestro ninja entonces.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Itachi estaba en un pozo oscuro, pero esta vez serían ellos quienes lo llevarían fuera, en dos años el Equipo Cuervo volvería.

—Solo espera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Un capítulo de transición y el inicio de una nueva etapa, ¡gracias por leer!

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1** La madre de Ino solo se ha visto en el anime, no se sabe su nombre de pila y parece bastante complaciente (excepto cuando se enoja). Creo que me he tomado un par de licencias literarias con su personaje, pero es que no sabemos demasiado acerca de ella.

 **2** Para quien no lo haya notado la película que Ino y Hinata vieron fue "Coco". La verdad me resistía a ver esa película porque todo el mundo parecía loco por ella, pero un día me quede atrapada en casa con demasiado frio para teclear y decidí vérmela, lo cierto es que he llorado en la recta final como magdalena.

 **Los lectores preguntan**

 **1** Sí, Shisui tenía una novia. Algunos de ustedes son muy observadores.

 **2** Contrario a todo pronóstico el Equipo Cuervo se disuelve, eso sí, nuestros chicos no piensan rendirse tan fácilmente. Denles un voto de confianza.

 **3** No, Itachi no despertó el mangekyou sharingan, Sasuke tampoco, ambos tienen el sharingan y ya.

A todos muchas gracias por leer. Mucho me temo que el siguiente capítulo no estará listo hasta Febrero, pero de todas maneras pueden buscarme en Facebook para ir viendo los avances, me pueden encontrar como Janet Gaspar.

También quiero agradecer muchísimo a los que nos siguen en YouTube, allá también encuentran el canal como "Janet Gaspar". Teddy y yo nos hemos divertido de lo lindo con nuestro último video "Top10 tipos de lectores", así que ojala también les guste.

En cuanto a la historia espero que estos dos años pasen rápidamente, de hecho el capítulo que viene cambiara un poco la manera de relatarse, espero que sea de su agrado. Un beso.

 _6 de Enero del 2018 Sábado. ¡Feliz día de reyes!_


	25. Correspondencia

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 24: Correspondencia**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

 **Para:** Naruto-kun

 **De:** Hinata Hyuuga

Buenos días Naruto-kun.

Espero que te encuentres bien. Yo estoy justo ahora en el reino de los lobos, he enviado a Yahiko-kun con esta misiva, dice que con su olfato te encontrará en cualquier lugar donde te encuentres. Espero que no tarde mucho.

Aunque llevo poco tiempo aquí siento como si hubiera pasado muchísimo. Había olvidado lo grande que era este lugar.

Mi primer entrenamiento tiene que ver con el control adecuado de chakra, yo creía que mi control era el correcto, pero parece que no, Kenshin-san dice que con todo el chakra que desperdicio podría crearse un Amakakeru, ¡no sabes cuánto ha crecido Kenshin-san!, ahora es un lobo rojo mucho muy bonito, tiene los ojos color violeta y es el más fuerte de todos a pesar de que aún es joven (bueno, no sé si pueda ganarle a Saito-san, pero igual no lo pregunto).

Uno de los lobos más grandes es Aoshi-sama, ojala cuando me vaya ya sea capaz de invocar a los dos.

Con tantas cosas que hacer, tanto que entrenar y tan pocas horas de sueño no extraño tanto al Equipo Cuervo, pero luego cuando nos acostamos a dormir todos juntos y soy la única de ellos que no está cubierta de pelo… ¿recuerdas que cuando Yahiko-kun era pequeño lo usábamos de almohada?, Sasuke-kun decía que era como un cobertor calientito así que aquí nunca paso frío.

¿Cómo la estás pasando tú con el entrenamiento?, ¿Jiraiya-sama se está portando bien?, ¿no te ha hecho pasar un mal momento?... ya sé que Jiraiya-sama es un ninja maravilloso pero… Como sea, creo que vas a aprender muchísimo con él así como los lobos me están enseñando muchas cosas a mí.

¿Te acuerdas que en el Camino de la Serpiente absorbíamos energía natural?, pues he vuelto a entrenar eso, me siento bajo la luna y trató de absorber toda la energía, no sé porque para mí es mucho más fácil hacerlo por la noche y cuando hay luna llena es como si la energía flotara hacía mi sin ningún problema, ¡es casi mágico!, los lobos dicen que es porque el príncipe de la luna me está enviando su… ¡su energía!, es una leyenda absurda.

Tengo que irme Naruto-kun, escríbeme cuando tengas un poco de tiempo.

 **Atte:** Hinata Hyuuga

 **Para:** Sasuke teme

 **De:** Naruto Uzumaki

¡Teme!, ¡ya no quiero viajar más con Ero-sennin!, el dinero que me dio Itachi-taichou (ya sabes, el que nos dijo que era por las misiones pasadas) desapareció en un santiamén porque lo encontró mientras dormía. ¡Dice que me ha dejado sin dinero para que aprenda a sobrevivir pero yo no le creo nada!

En el camino a veces encontramos cosas buenas para comer, pero a veces no. Hinata-chan era la que sabía si las setas eran comestibles o no, ¡me intoxique horrible la última vez!, casi creo que me moría de diarrea.

Paramos en cada pueblo y Ero-Sennin desaparece y regresa apestando a sake, luego se pone a escribir y a escribir y escribir, ¿qué tanto escribe?, dice que pronto va a llegar a la fama, pensé que era famoso por ser un Sannin.

Mi entrenamiento no avanza nada y en la última posada me llene de piojos, ¡quiero al Equipo Cuervo de vuelta!

 **Atte: Naruto**

 **Para:** Hinata Hyuuga

 **De:** Sasuke Uchiha

Itachi está enseñándome a usar adecuadamente el sharingan, es muy pesado, pero creo que estoy avanzando. Los otros dirigentes ya lo han reconocido como el líder oficial de nuestro clan (ya era hora). También ha logrado poner en marcha nuevamente a la policía de Konoha, aunque gasta mucho de su tiempo entrenando a los nuevos miembros del clan que pasaran a ser oficiales (tiempo que podría invertir en entrenarme).

Entrena duro tú también.

 **Atte: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Para:** Hinata-chan

 **De:** Naruto Uzumaki

¡Hola Hinata-chan!

Yahiko me ha entregado tu carta y se ha quedado a jugar conmigo un par de días (espero que no te moleste). Ero-sennin se fue quien sabe a dónde y cómo no regresaba estuve a punto de volver a Konoha, ¡dattebayo!

Estoy muy aburrido, yo sí que los extraño, extraño a Sasuke teme, extraño ver películas contigo los sábados por la noche y extraño los entrenamientos de Itachi-taichou.

¡Ah, cierto!, ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre las setas comestibles y las no comestibles?, solo por curiosidad.

Yahiko ya se quiere regresar así que me despido para que pueda llevarse la carta de regreso.

 **Atte: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Para:** Jiraiya-sama

 **De:** Uchiha Itachi

Antes que nada reciba un cordial saludo. Le agradezco mucho que, dado el curso de los eventos, haya aceptado entrenar a Naruto-kun, estoy seguro que para él el entrenamiento personalizado por parte de un Sannin será una experiencia provechosa.

Naruto es un ninja muy capaz, pero necesita una guía constante, aun es joven y le cuesta trabajo aprender por sí mismo, sin embargo con un poco de dirección su crecimiento es realmente impresionante.

Mi misiva también tiene como objetivo pedirle, de la manera más atenta, que se encargue de la alimentación adecuada y balanceada por parte de mi antiguo subordinado. Naruto es un ninja que se encuentra en crecimiento, no cuidar su dieta podría tener catastróficas consecuencias en el futuro.

Para tal fin envío también los gastos de manutención mensuales de Naruto. Durante el tiempo que fue mi subordinado las ganancias de sus misiones quedaron bajo mi tutela y creo que este es el momento de emplear ese dinero.

Sabiendo de antemano que usara responsable y prudentemente el dinero que le envío me despido con todo el respeto que me merece.

 **Atte: Uchiha Itachi**

 **Para:** Sasuke-teme

 **De:** Naruto Uzumaki

¡Teme!, ¿cuándo vas a contestarme?, como sea. No sé qué pasó, pero Ero-sennin empezó a entrenarme de la nada, no es realmente un maestro dedicado como Itachi-taichou, pero me está enseñando un par de cosas guay.

También me trae de comer y de vez en cuando, hasta vamos a restaurantes. De todas maneras últimamente rodeamos los poblados (no sé por qué con lo que le gustan las aguas termales y los burdeles… ¿si se dice burdeles, verdad).

No paramos de caminar, entreno caminando y a veces siento que hasta me duermo caminando, es muy pesado y a veces me duelen los pies. ¿Itachi-taichou si te está entrenando en forma verdad?, quisiera que fuera mi capitán de nuevo.

 **Atte: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Para:** Sasuke Uchiha

 **De:** Hinata Hyuuga

Buenos días Sasuke-kun.

El otro día los lobos me dejaron ir a mi casa porque me esguince un tobillo, no fue nada grave pero me dieron licencia por tres días. Mientras estuve nuevamente en la mansión Hyuuga algunos integrantes de la rama secundaria me contaron que Itachi-taichou atrapó a un ladrón cuando quería escapar por la frontera norte, que lo hizo con mucha rapidez y que toda la gente alrededor aplaudió, ¿crees que las personas ya estén dejando atrás lo de Shisui?

Los de mi clan no creen que Itachi-taichou haya estado involucrado con lo que hizo Shisui (perdona por ese tachón, me cuesta no usar honoríficos cuando escribo su nombre). Y mi padre confía en que podamos volver a ser el Equipo Cuervo dentro de dos años… ¿tú crees que podamos?, por más que entreno siento que siempre me falta mucho más.

Ahora que vuelvo a leer tu carta he recordado que antes querías ser miembro de la policía de Konoha, ¿ya no quieres serlo?... No sé qué más escribir, en unas horas vuelvo al reino de los lobos, pero fue bueno volver un tiempo a mi casa. Hanabi-chan ha crecido un montón, dice que Konohamaru-kun (¿te acuerdas de él?, era ese niño que le hizo a Naruto-kun una entrevista) es nieto del Sandaime y que es muy travieso, que siempre está hablando de Naruto-kun.

Me voy, ya me llaman.

 **Atte: Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Para:** Itachi-taichou

 **De:** Naruto Uzumaki

¡Hola Itachi-taichou!

¿Cómo está?, yo estoy pasando por la Cordillera del cráneo herido (eso me dijo Ero-sennin, pero no sé si se está burlando de mí). Hay un puente colgante así que estoy jugando a pasarlo corriendo de cabeza sosteniéndome con chakra, ¡es súper difícil!, llevamos muchos días aquí. Juego mucho con mis clones, creo cientos de ellos y pasamos todos el puente corriendo.

Ero-sennin se va muy seguido, dice que a conseguir información, pero esta vez creo que si busca información en serio, sus ojos no se curvan como cuando va por información y en realidad va a espiar mujeres. Itachi-taichou, ¿es tan divertido espiar mujeres?, una vez Ero-sennin me llevó, pero no pude ver nada y un policía nos persiguió amenazándonos con una cachiporra (¿qué es una cachiporra?).

¡Ah!, cierto, ahora puedo hacer jutsus de aire, Ero-sennin también es tipo viento, ¡estos últimos días me estoy divirtiendo mucho!

 **Atte: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Para:** El Dobe

 **De:** Sasuke Uchiha

1 Seguro te dio diarrea por comer algo pasado.

2 Hinata ya nos había enseñado a diferenciar las setas

3 Itachi dice que me digas si de nuevo Jiraiya no te está comprando de comer.

4 Si se dice burdeles, pero forma parte de las prohibiciones de un ninja así que no entres. Además te pueden contagiar una enfermedad y seguro ni siquiera sabrías qué hacer (ni con qué).

 **Atte: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Para:** Sasuke teme

 **De:** Naruto Uzumaki

¡Tú horrible cuervo me picó la cabeza!, ¡y claro que sabría qué hacer en un burdel!, solo te sientas en el sillón, dejas que las mujeres se te pongan alrededor y luego subes con una a una habitación de arriba. (Bueno, no sé qué hacen en la habitación de arriba, pero la cama chirria mucho).

¡La próxima manda un cuervo más amable!

 **Atte: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Para:** Naruto-kun

 **De:** Uchiha Itachi

Buenos días Naruto-kun.

Me alegra que estés pasando un tiempo agradable durante tu entrenamiento, pero trata de no hacer nada peligroso.

Espiar a las mujeres mientras se están bañando o cambiando de ropa es un delito, no debes hacerlo, además los caballeros respetan a las damas. Un hombre honorable girara la vista y no intentara atentar contra el pudor de una mujer aunque se le diera la oportunidad.

Jiraiya-sama te enseñara cosas increíbles y estoy seguro de que el tiempo con él te resultara beneficioso, pero también hay ciertos aspectos de él que es mejor que no imites. Como tu antiguo capitán espero que tengas la confianza para contarme todo aquello de lo que tengas duda, te aseguro que intentaré guiarte de la mejor manera posible, incluso a la distancia.

Por otro lado, si últimamente están rodeando los poblados es probable que estén viajando de manera incógnita, trata de no hacerte muy visible, sé de tus capacidades para esconderte y estoy seguro de que podrás llevar a cabo esa tarea de manera diligente.

Como último punto antes de despedirme me gustaría que intentaras ingerir por lo menos una fruta al día, también recuerda tomar la cantidad de líquido necesario de acuerdo a tu entrenamiento, para poder crecer como shinobi necesitas cuidar de tu cuerpo.

 **Atte: Uchiha Itachi**

 **Para:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **De:** Hinata Hyuuga

Buenos días Naruto-kun, espero que los dibujos que te estoy mandando acerca de las setas comestibles y las toxicas te sean de ayuda. No había podido contestar antes porque tuve un entrenamiento intensivo para controlar el campo de adivinación de mi clan, el Byakugan tiene… no puedo decirlo por si alguien intercepta esta carta, pero hay una debilidad que estoy intentando suplir de alguna manera.

La otra noche me puse muy triste, no sé por qué, me acordé de ustedes y terminé con ganas de llorar, Saito-san me vio y me dijo que me iba a contar una historia, ¡era una historia de mis padres!, él dijo que cuando Okka-san se embarazó de Hanabi-chan pasó un embarazo muy difícil, cuando Hanabi-chan nació mi madre tuvo una hemorragia que nadie pudo detener. Otto-san quiso que los lobos la curaran, pero mi madre estaba tan grave que la única manera de lograrlo era que mi padre diera todo su chakra —es algo complicado, pero los lobos y los Hyuuga tienen una especie de afinidad de chakra. Pero si Ottou-san lo hacía quien moriría era él por lo que los lobos no aceptaron el trato. Ottou-san se enojó tanto que jamás volvió a invocarlos.

Hoy Misao-chan me ha dicho que soy su princesa y que nunca harán nada en mi contra, aunque se los ordene, ese es el lazo de los lobos con el próximo dirigente Hyuuga. Creo que es algo muy bonito, pero también podría chocar con la idea del sacrificio en bien de la misión.

También me ha sorprendido porque los lobos han recordado con melancolía a mi padre, lo llaman cachorro tonto y se compadecen de él por lo mucho que amaba a mi madre, yo la verdad no recuerdo que él la amara, aunque era muy pequeña así que a lo mejor es solo que no me daba cuenta… ¡lo siento!, creo que he hablado de amor todo el tiempo… es que seguro que a Sasuke-kun estas cosas no le interesan y aun no me decido a escribirle a Itachi-taichou, ¿tú ya le escribiste?, ¿qué le dijiste?, ¿te contestó?

Adiós Naruto-kun, no te olvides escribirme.

 **Atte: Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Para:** Hinata Hyuuga

 **De:** Sasuke Uchiha

Sí, los aldeanos ya parecen tener más confianza en Itachi, los miembros de la policía siguen siendo un poco patéticos, pero han logrado capturar a algunos ladrones (creo que para lo que más los han llamado es por riñas entre aldeanos o entre ninjas borrachos).

No, ya no quiero formar parte de la policía de Konoha, aunque como me la paso con Itachi suelo estar mucho en la comisaria y el otro día aprehendí a unos criminales que se querían escapar (por ese motivo todos creen que también soy un policía, aunque no lo soy).

Todos los días me levanto y recuerdo que tenemos que matar a Shisui así que formar de nuevo el Equipo Cuervo no está a discusión. Investigue con el Hokage y el próximo examen para Jounnin es en ocho meses en la aldea de la Arena, es un examen individual así que no necesitamos ir los tres juntos.

Lo siento por el dobe pero tú y yo vamos a ser jounnin cuando regrese. Seguro hará un enorme berrinche.

 **Atte: Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Para:** Hinata Hyuuga

 **De:** Naruto Uzumaki

¡Hola Hinata-chan!, ¡los dibujos me ayudaron muchísimo, gracias dattebayo!

Yahiko y yo estuvimos platicando mucho rato otra vez, él dice que eres su princesa, te llama "Hinata-hime", te queda, ahora en lugar de Hinata-chan te llamaré Hinata-hime (aunque no entendí eso del príncipe de la luna, ¿en realidad te vas a casar con él?, ¿quién es?, creí que era una leyenda pero él dice que existe, aunque seas Hinata-hime no te dejaré ir con él, tú eres del Equipo Cuervo).

Como tú estás entrenando la energía natural con los lobos le pedí lo mismo a mis sapos, pero dicen que tengo que ir a su reino (igual que tú) y que aún no estoy listo (envidiosos), que me falta ser más tranquilo y que tengo que calmar mi energía.

¡Sí que le he escrito a Itachi-taichou!, no me acuerdo qué le dije, pero él me dijo que tenía que comer más frutas, eso y que no le hiciera caso a Ero-sennin porque es un pervertido.

 **Atte: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Para:** Sasuke

 **De:** Naruto

Nee Sasuke… Creo que hay algo mal conmigo. Y no, no te burles, esta vez es serio. ¿Recuerdas que una vez entraste dentro de mi mente?, en ese entonces no parecías muy asustado, pero seguro te diste cuenta de que yo sí lo estaba.

 **Él** me asusta, me asusta mucho. Últimamente no le había prestado atención, no sé, creo que estaba pensando otras cosas.

Ayer cuando me dormí estuve con **Él** se burló de mí, me dijo que… no importa.

Olvídalo, no sé por qué te lo conté. Tiraría esto a la basura pero es que no tengo mucho papel.

Ero-sennin y yo estamos pasando por un lugar cercano al país de la Lluvia, me ha puesto una capucha que me tapa el cabello y me recuerda que trate de no ver a nadie a los ojos, dice que podrían reconocerme. ¿Crees que seamos famosos fuera de Konoha?, yo creí que después del examen Chunnin éramos famosos, pero solo en la aldea. Creo que sería malo que me reconocieran pero no sé bien por qué.

Le he preguntado a Ero-sennin pero dice que me estoy imaginando cosas. No creo estarlo haciendo.

 **Atte: Naruto**

 **Para:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **De:** Uchiha Itachi

Buenos días Naruto-kun.

Sasuke me ha comentado que tienes algunas preocupaciones con respecto al inquilino dentro de ti. Lamento mucho no haber hablado contigo largo y tendido acerca de este tema antes, pero creo que es hora de hacerlo.

Naruto-kun, ¿recuerdas aquel día cuando hablamos del chakra rojo dentro de ti?, ese chakra pertenece al Kyuuby, un zorro de nueve colas que fue sellado dentro tuyo cuando eras pequeño. Sé que lo has visto antes y que incluso Sasuke lo ha visto, entiendo que te sientas amenazado por él, pero Naruto-kun el Kyuuby no puede lastimarte si tu no se lo permites.

Las bestias con cola han sido por mucho tiempo una de las mayores armas en el mundo ninja, los dirigentes han intentado una y otra vez atraparlas dentro de un contenedor capaz de controlarlas; sin embargo los fallos han sido muchos y muy cuantiosos. Como sabes Gaara-kun también es un contenedor, él contiene a la bestia de una cola. ¿Recuerdas lo inestable que era cuando se conocieron?, tú en cambio nunca has sido inestable, tú has logrado controlar al Kyuuby sin ningún problema.

Ser el contenedor de una bestia puede resultar atormentador, pero es también un gran honor. Cuando el Equipo Cuervo se fundó la idea era que llegara el día en que lograras controlar ese chakra rojo que posee el Nueve Colas. Yo no quise iniciar ese entrenamiento hasta que estuvieras completamente listo, pero quizás es hora de que lo intentes. Jiraiya-sama es un ninja lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte y aunque parezca que no se entera de nada ni le preocupa nada él te tiene un genuino cariño pues hay un lazo entre tú y él que aún no conoces (no está en mí decírtelo, pero sé que Jiraiya-sama te lo comunicara algún día).

Por encima de todo Naruto-kun, debes recordar que el Kyuuby está dentro de tu mente, amordazado por múltiples sellos, no puede escapar si tú no se lo permites y no puede lastimarte si tú no lo dejas. De mis tres subordinados tú siempre fuiste el más emprendedor, el más optimista y él más alegre. La oscuridad no puede vencerte, ¿lo recuerdas?, una de tus 10 mejores características es que brillas.

 **Con afecto Uchiha Itachi**

 **Para:** Uchiha Itachi-san

 **De:** Hyuuga Hinata

Buenos días Itachi-taichou.

Le escribo para informarle que mi entrenamiento está avanzando satisfactoriamente. Aunque aún no puedo hacer correctamente todas las técnicas de mi clan he logrado memorizar los pasos y fundamentos de todas.

Espero poder presentar el examen para jounnin junto con Sasuke-kun éste año.

Estoy comiendo adecuadamente y llevando a cabo todos mis ejercicios con el apropiado calentamiento y he logrado avanzar en las técnicas que requieren la invocación de mis lobos.

Espero que usted se encuentre bien y no tenga contratiempos en su nuevo papel como dirigente de su clan.

 **Atte: Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Para:** Gaara

 **De:** Naruto Uzumaki

¡Gaara!, ¿cómo estás?, sé que dije que te escribiría, pero no había tenido demasiado tiempo, ¡me he ido solo de misión con Ero-sennin!, bueno, es más como un viaje de entrenamiento y recolección de datos.

Le he pedido a Ero-sennin que me ayude a controlar el chakra de la bestia que hay dentro de mí, me ha visto raro, pero ha accedido. El Kyuuby está encarcelado por muchos sellos, así que para poder usar su chakra hay que romper unos cuantos, eso me da un poco de miedo, pero quiero intentarlo. Antes de que Itachi-taichou y Kakashi-san te sellaran tu podías usar el chakra de la bestia dentro de ti, ¿verdad?, ¿no puedes darme alguna pista?, aunque puedo ver y sentir el chakra rojo dentro de mí cuando intento usarlo es cómo si me quemara.

A todo esto, ¿dónde estás?, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿también tú estás entrenando?

¡No tardes mucho en contestarme!

 **Atte: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Para:** Naruto

 **De:** Sasuke Uchiha

Escúchame bien dobe, en cuanto leas esta carta tienes que destruirla, la estoy escribiendo en el código de Raíz y estoy pidiendo a los cielos que te acuerdes y seas capaz de leerla.

Me llamó la atención lo que dijiste acerca de que Jiraiya-sama no quiere que te reconozcan, para empezar cualquiera podría reconocerlo a él (es un Sannin), pero él lo que quiere es que no te reconozcan a ti, ¿no parece extraño?

Itachi-niisan me habló acerca de los bijuus, algunas cosas ya las sabía, pero ahora que lo analizo es verdad que no le había prestado demasiada atención, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo mi padre ese día?, ya sabes, cuando estabas escondido. Creo que otros clanes y otras aldeas podrían querer lo mismo.

Mientras estés cerca de Jiraiya-sama todo debe estar bien, pero no se te puede proteger todo el tiempo así que patea ese zorro, plántale cara y aprende a usarlo. Por mi parte yo ya he logrado avanzar en el sharingan, sí esa bestia se vuelve loca la parare por ti, pero no te hagas ilusiones, que no puedo estar a tu lado todo el tiempo.

 **Atte: Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Para:** Hinata-dono

 **De:** Uchiha Itachi

Buenos días Hinata-dono.

Le agradezco mucho que haya recordado escribirme, aunque es cierto que hemos dejado de ser un equipo y ya no soy más su capitán creo que los lazos que forjamos durante los pasados cinco años son lo suficientemente fuertes y duraderos para que sigamos interesándonos los unos en los otros.

Me alegra saber sobre sus avances a nivel shinobi, usted es una kunoichi muy capaz y estoy seguro de que si sigue entrenando con el tesón que la caracteriza podrá superar el examen para jounnin sin ninguna dificultad.

Sasuke me ha contado que pasa mucho tiempo en el reino de los lobos así que le hablaré un poco de las cosas en la aldea.

Han abierto una nueva tienda de dangos cercana a la plaza principal, a mi madre le gustan mucho así que últimamente he ido por ahí muy seguido. También cerraron la tienda de conveniencia a la salida de la aldea; en realidad fue destruida debido a que hubo un accidente con un miembro del clan Akimichi (fue prácticamente arrollada según informaron los testigos).

Kiba-kun y Shino-kun (creo que los recordará, los dos miembros del equipo 8) me han preguntado por usted, creo que hubieran preferido preguntárselo a Sasuke, pero mi hermano últimamente se va muy temprano a entrenar con su elemento de rayo. Kiba-kun lucía muy inquieto, Shino-kun por su parte me pidió que le entregara sus saludos.

También Ino-dono me pidió que la saludara, preguntó si era posible que le escribiera, me he tomado el atrevimiento de contestar afirmativamente a esa petición.

Me despido Hinata-dono, recuerde dormir adecuadamente, el descanso también es necesario para un ninja.

 **Atte: Uchiha Itachi**

 **Para:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **De:** Sabaku No Gaara

Buenos días Naruto

Me ha causado una grata impresión leer tu carta, no sabía que te encontraras en un viaje de entrenamiento. Escuché que el Equipo Cuervo fue disuelto, por favor, hazle llegar mis condolencias por su perdida a Sasuke (sabes que nunca he estado en buenos términos con él y temo ofenderlo de alguna manera si le escribo personalmente).

Las noticias que llegaron hasta la aldea fueron, más que nada, rumores, hasta que se dio el nombramiento oficial de Uchiha Itachi como nuevo líder de los Uchiha y Shisui Uchiha entró al libro Bingo.

En cuanto a lo que mencionas siento no serte de mucha ayuda pero no era cómo si yo extrajera el chakra de la bestia de una cola, podríamos decir que era algo así como su conductor y es más correcto afirmar que ella me controlaba a mí. Intentar usar su chakra, por el momento, está fuera de mis capacidades, pero sí tú lo intentas lo intentaré contigo.

Actualmente estoy entrenando para presentar el examen a Jounnin, mi padre es el encargado de dirigirme tres veces por semana. Creo que no te había mencionado a mi padre antes, se trata del Kazekage y sí no había dicho nada acerca de él es porque realmente no había nada que contar, hasta antes del examen para Chunnin nuestra relación era inexistente.

Creo que por ahora le doy un poco de curiosidad, quizás piense que no soy un error después de todo, aunque no me lo ha dicho, estas solo son mis especulaciones, quizás equivocadas.

 **Atte: Sabaku No Gaara**

 **Para:** Hinata

 **De:** Ino

¡Hola Hinata!

No puedo creer que te hayas ido sin avisarme, tuve que enterarme cuando Itachi-san iba pasando frente a la florería, ¡tuve que correr tras él y detenerlo para preguntarle por ti!, ¡que bochorno!, Itachi-san es muy amable cuando hablas con él, pero si lo ves de lejos da miedo, como que su rostro no refleja nada. El cabello le está volviendo a crecer así que tiene un aspecto amenazador porque aún no está lo suficientemente crecido como para atárselo (de todas maneras he escuchado a muchas chicas suspirando por él).

¡Pero olvidémonos de tu capitán!, el otro día nos mandaron a una misión a Sasuke-kun a Shikamaru y a mí, ¡fue horrible!, el Sandaime nombró líder a Shikamaru y Sasuke-kun se enojó, no dijo nada pero sé que estaba enojado, luego Shikamaru le dijo que todos sabíamos que Sasuke era más fuerte, ¡pero que él era más listo!, pensé que iban a golpearse o algo, pero luego de apretar los dientes Sasuke-kun asintió con la cabeza y ya todo fue normal (no sé porque pensaba que Sasuke-kun era la clase de chico que no atendía razones si no eran las suyas). La misión fue transportar equipamiento ninja, pero pasó algo muy curioso, había una caja que tenía escrito "Akatsuki" a un lado, no era nuestra, claro, pero Sasuke-kun se interesó mucho en ella, aunque no tenía un destinatario (naturalmente). Sasuke-kun dijo que Shisui era parte de Akatsuki ¡y desde entonces no he parado de investigar!, mi padre y el de Shikamaru están en el servicio de inteligencia así que podemos husmear un poco, Sasuke-kun enseguida se ha unido a mi búsqueda y aunque Shikamaru se ha quejado y ha dicho que nos denunciaría al final terminó ayudándonos.

Sasuke ha copiado con su sharingan toda la información que encontramos de Akatsuki, luego lo hemos pasado en limpio en la habitación de Shikamaru (nuestro centro de investigación por el momento). ¡Hasta hemos hecho retratos!, soy más o menos buena dibujando, aunque el coloreado nos ha quedado fatal, necesitamos un artista en nuestras filas.

Mira Hinata, sé que lo que te voy a decir te va a sonar una tontería pero yo de verdad estoy convencida de que Shisui-san tiene una razón para hacer lo que hizo, no puedo aceptar que sea malvado, las sonrisas que me daba, las flores que entregaba con tanto amor, ¡todo eso no puede fingirse!, yo voy a creer en él hasta el último momento. Shikamaru dice que soy una tonta… ¿Tú no lo crees verdad?

Aunque he cifrado toda mi carta Sasuke-kun dice que podrás leerla sin problemas. Por favor, escríbeme.

 **Atte: Ino**

 **Para:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **De:** Hyuuga Hinata

¡Buenos días Naruto-kun!

Espero que para cuando esta carta éste en tus manos ya hayas podido convencer a tus sapos de llevarte a su reino. Por mi parte he terminado el entrenamiento en el reino de los lobos y ahora voy a partir para realizar el entrenamiento del líder de mi clan.

Yo también le he escrito a Itachi-taichou, pero creo que quizás mi carta fue demasiado rígida, él en cambio me contestó de manera muy amable, voy a intentar relajarme al escribirle.

Umm… el otro día mientras estaba entrenando pasamos por una situación un poco difícil, fue solo un momento, pero de pronto tuve tanto miedo y había tanta adrenalina sobre mí que el sello maldito se activó. Un montón de manchas oscuras me corrieron desde el cuello hasta la cara y el brazo, me asuste muchísimo.

A los lobos el sello maldito no les gusta nada y Saito-san dice que usar un poder que no es mío solo me va a traer desgracias, de todas maneras no sabemos cómo quitarlo, ¿crees que algún día pueda quitarlo?, también he buscado la manera de retirar el sello del pájaro enjaulado, pero no he encontrado nada.

¿Sabes?, aquel día estoy segura de que era la primera vez que Neji-niisan veía a Orochimaru, también creo que Neji-niisan no sabía que iban a ponerme el sello maldito, ¿por qué Orochimaru lo habrá hecho?, ¿quería matarme?, escuché que muchas personas mueren debido a que sus cuerpos no son compatibles. Ottou-san dice que lo más probable es que Orochimaru quería experimentar, al parecer la ciencia y los conejillos de indias son su pasión.

No me agrada, pero creo que soy su conejillo de indias.

Escríbeme pronto

 **Atte: Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Para:** Itachi-taichou

 **De:** Naruto Uzumaki

¡Itachi-taichou!, hice lo que usted me dijo, estoy intentando manejar el chakra del Kyuuby y cuando me habla trato de ignorarlo, me siento y me tapo los oídos, también canto esa canción que nos cantaba Hinata-chan cuando estábamos en el camino de la Serpiente, así me relajo y ya no estoy asustado.

Ero-sennin se está tomando esto en serio porque la primera vez que intenté usar el chakra del zorro algo pasó y salió un montonal de energía, ¡dattebayo!, él dice que dejé salir una parte de una cola, me lo he imaginado como que el Kyuuby tiene nueve colas y yo tengo que ir usando esas colas una por una, por ahora estoy intentando usar una al menos, aunque es difícil controlarlo.

Ero-sennin ha cambiado estos días, ya no suele mencionar a las mujeres y tiene una mirada extraña en la cara, ¿sabe?, entramos a los bares y me deja sentado a su lado mientras habla, yo voy todo encapuchado y al principio me aburría mucho, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que está reuniendo información acerca de una organización de criminales que tiene como símbolo nubes rojas. ¿Recuerda que en Raíz yo era bueno en el mercado negro?, pues ha pasado lo mismo, yo consigo información más rápido que Ero-sennin, esos criminales son Akatsuki y no estoy seguro… pero creo que lo que quieren es a mí.

 **Atte: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Para:** Uchiha Itachi-san

 **De:** Hyuuga Hinata

Buenos días Itachi-taichou.

Le escribo mientras tomamos un descanso en camino al Risco de las Mariposas, es una noche fría así que los dedos me tiemblan un poco, lamento que eso haga tiritar mi caligrafía. En este viaje me está acompañando Sanosuke-kun, como es tan grande ya puedo montarlo y eso hace que el camino sea menos difícil.

Ottou-san me ha dicho que en contacto con la naturaleza y el hielo podré comprender lo que siente un lobo solitario que se ha separado de la manada, los lobos actúan en grupos, igual que mi clan, los lobos son compañeros y esa es la regla de mi clan. Un lobo solitario encontrará que todo es más difícil, que no tiene en quien apoyarse y que el camino es más pesado. Creo que lo entiendo. Aquí, rodeada de nieve y hielo creo que puedo entenderlo.

Los dientes me castañean y de no ser por Sanosuke-kun creo que me congelaría, pero antes de que caiga la noche y no pueda ver nada más en la lejanía quería escribirle para darle las gracias.

Gracias Itachi-taichou. Durante el Camino de la Serpiente usted se encargó de que sobreviviéramos a las bajas temperaturas, no dormía para mantenernos calientes, siendo pequeños no pudimos darnos cuenta y sé que éste agradecimiento llega cuatro años tarde, pero en verdad se lo agradezco.

La luz del sol se está apagando y arriba el cielo se empieza a llenar de estrellas, creo que le gustaría verlo Itachi-taichou, de niños ustedes siempre se subía en la rama de un árbol y miraba al cielo.

 **Atte: Hyuuga Hinata**

Para: Sasuke-teme

De: Naruto Uzumaki

¡Teme!, ¡tenías razón!, he descubierto que Akatsuki está detrás de mí, bueno, no solamente detrás de mí, están detrás de todos los bijuus. Creo que quieren atraparlos para realizar alguna clase de ritual (no sé, los informes que hemos conseguido son vagos). Primero Ero-sennin no me decía nada, como si yo no fuera a darme cuenta, pero luego he conseguido información y ha tenido que incluirme en las investigaciones.

¡Ya puedo usar el poder del Kyuuby!, bueno, así, así como usarlo completamente no. He logrado usar una de sus colas, aunque al principio fue horrible, me rodeo algo parecido a fuego que no quemaba pero que me hacía sentirme embotado y de pronto me dio mucha rabia, aunque no sabía exactamente hacia quien. Ese día Ero-sennin me llevó a cenar ramen y se pasó un rato acariciándome la cabeza… es decir, ¡ya estoy grande para que haga eso!, el caso es que… bueno, simplemente lo hizo.

Teme, si yo tengo un sello en el estómago para contener al Kyuuby y Hinata-chan tiene un sello maldito en el cuello, ¿tú que sello tienes?

 **Atte: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Para:** Ino-san

 **De:** Hyuuga Hinata

Buenos días Ino-san.

Lamento no haber escrito antes, se me acabó el papel, se me acabó la tinta y no conseguía una pluma, pero ahora he llegado a un sitio donde he encontrado todo eso.

Por supuesto que no creo que seas tonta. He estado pensando mucho, ¿por qué Shisui-san hizo algo como eso? (se me escapan los honoríficos, no le digas a Sasuke-kun). Siento que quizás no alcanzo a ver lo que él veía, siempre me pareció que sus ojos estaban más lejos, pero cuando pienso en eso invariablemente sé que si tengo que elegir si estar con Shisui-san o con Sasuke-kun voy a elegir a Sasuke-kun.

Quizás Shisui-san tenía una razón, pero sé que él asesinó al padre de Sasuke-kun, no era un genjutsu, él lo hizo, sin importar que tan complicada haya sido su razón no creo que Sasuke-kun pudiera perdonarlo…

Ahora que Shisui-san está en Akatsuki sí quedaba alguna duda de su inocencia se ha ido. No puedo pararme a cuestionarme si Shisui-san tenía o no sus razones, si dudo dejaré a Sasuke-kun solo y no puedo hacerlo, no cuando él ha prometido ayudarme a recuperar a Neji-niisan, pero Ino-san, creo que si tú sigues creyendo en él, aunque solo seas tú… creo que el antiguo Shisui-san estaría muy conmovido.

 **Atte: Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Para:** Naruto-kun

 **De:** Uchiha Itachi.

Buenos días Naruto-kun.

Al escribirte esta carta he usado todos los medios que están a mi alcance para garantizar tu seguridad. Como dirigente del clan Uchiha he solicitado los registros que se tienen de Akatsuki, la información que me han dado es escasa, el grupo criminal no lleva mucho tiempo de formado, aun así he hecho un mapa de los sitios donde se han visto a sus miembros, lo que se sabe de sus técnicas y los sitios que podrían resultar peligrosos, le he mandado toda esa información de manera sellada y clasificada a Jiraiya-sama así que no debes preocuparte, mientras estés con él Akatsuki no podrá atraparte.

Por otro lado debo felicitarte, tus habilidades en el espionaje están incrementando y has sido capaz de darte cuenta en la posición en la que te encuentras. Conozco de sobra tus energías, pero recuerda ser precavido, no te pongas en situaciones de peligro y sigue las instrucciones de Jiraiya-sama, si se encuentran dentro de una batalla no lo cuestiones, Jiraya-sama tiene mucha más experiencia que tú o que yo.

Aunque estoy complacido de que puedas usar —aunque sea en pequeñas cantidades— el chakra del Kyuuby trata de no forzarte demasiado en ese aspecto, controlar a la bestia de nueve colas es algo que ningún contenedor ha podido hacer hasta la fecha y aunque estoy seguro de que serás el primero en lograrlo aun eres muy joven y no corremos prisas.

Es cierto, creo que dentro de poco cumplirás trece años, cuando regreses a la aldea me asegurare de invitarte los platos de ramen que quieras.

 **Atte: Uchiha Itachi**

 **Para:** Hinata-dono

 **De:** Uchiha Itachi

Buenos días Hinata-dono, cuando reciba esta carta estará seguramente con mi hermano, ambos preparándose para su examen jounnin. Es difícil que alguien acceda a jounnin en su primer intento, pero creo que tanto usted como Sasuke serán una excepción.

En mis tiempos los exámenes eran un poco más caóticos y desordenados así que no creo que pueda darle buenas referencias, mis únicos consejos es que se muestre tranquila, piense con inteligencia y confíe en usted misma.

Un jounnin debe ser capaz de trabajar en equipo y en solitario, sus misiones son más arriesgadas, su valor para la aldea es más alto. Tanto usted como Sasuke tienen ya ese nivel y este examen será una mera formalidad para los dos.

Intuyo que se encontrará preocupada pese a mis palabras de ánimo así que quiero contarle una pequeña anécdota. Hace un par de semanas tuve que hacer un viaje por armamento para la policía de Konoha, fui con Nekobaa-sama, una anciana que ha surtido de armamento a los Uchiha por generaciones, Sasuke me acompaño y se sorprendió de ver tantos gatos ahí reunidos, ya lo había llevado cuando era muy pequeño, pero no lo recordaba.

El caso es que un pequeño gato atigrado se ha prendado de mí y no hubo manera de que me lo quitara de encima, Nekobaa-sama terminó dándomelo aunque no tengo idea de qué hacer con un gato ninja, estoy seguro de que usted podría criarlo y cuidarlo mucho mejor que yo y se lo hubiera enviado con Sasuke (carta y gato en una misma caja) de no ser porque sabía que durante el examen jounnin lo más probable es que terminara perdido.

Espero que cuando el examen termine sea capaz de felicitarla por su nuevo rango y usted pueda darme consejos acerca de animales.

 **Atte: Uchiha Itachi**

 **Para:** Hinata

 **De:** Ino

¡Hola Hinata!

Espero que Sasuke te entregue esta carta cuanto antes, me dijo que habían quedado de encontrarse a medio camino entre Konoha y Suna, le he dicho que es imposible que se encuentren a medio desierto pero se ha burlado de mí y ha dicho que eres la mejor rastreadora de Konoha.

¡Mucha suerte en el examen para Jounnin!, creo que tú y Sasuke son los únicos de todo Konoha que se van a presentar este año, Kakashi-sensei le preguntó a Shikamaru si no quería intentarlo, pero él se ha negado en redondo.

El examen para Chunnin se presenta este año en la aldea de las nubes así que Sakura se ha ido en compañía de los otros que no pasaron el examen el año pasado. He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste y creo que tienes razón, aunque solo sea yo voy a seguir creyendo en Shisui-san.

Sé que tú, Naruto y Sasuke están entrenando para volver a armar su equipo y que uno de sus objetivos es matar a Shisui-san, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo detenerlos, pero sé que quiero hacer algo. No soy tan fuerte como para volverme jounnin y las técnicas de mi clan no son poderosas en el plano físico, pero creo que puedo especializarme en otra área. Hinata, ¿sabías que la ninja medico más famosa de todo el mundo shinobi pertenece a nuestra aldea?, se trata de Tsunade-sama, ella aprendió por sí misma y hay mucho de su conocimiento en la biblioteca de la aldea, por desgracia actualmente ella no ejerce y de hecho creo que se ha convertido en una apostadora, pero por ahora pienso seguir sus pasos. Hinata, tú eres quien me ha impulsado a seguir adelante y alcanzar mis metas, ¡gracias!

 **Atte: Ino**

S.O.S

14E25T339

U.N.

 **Para:** Itachi Uchiha

 **De:** Hinata Hyuuga y Sasuke

Itachi-taichou.

¡Lo logramos!

Nii-san, tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta la ceremonia de premiación, lamento haber pasado un mes sin escribir nada pero mientras estuvimos en el examen para jounnin no había ninguna oportunidad.

Itachi-taichou muchas gracias por sus palabras de ánimo, sus consejos me ayudaron a enfocarme y afrentar correctamente esta prueba.

En cuanto al resto de los competidores Gaara y Temari de la arena también han pasado, nos hemos encontrado a Suigetsu de la Niebla, él también aprobó, nos ha contado que quiere ser el nuevo dirigente de los siete espadachines de la niebla, ¡es cierto Nii-san!, tú no lo conociste, estuvo con nosotros un tiempo en el Camino de la Serpiente.

Él me ha dicho que su hermano estaba en deuda con nosotros, creo que por lo de aquella vez cuando lo ayudamos a capturar a Zabuza, ¡oh, hablando de Haku!, ahora él también forma parte de los espadachines de la niebla, parece que se acopló bien.

Nii-san, en cuanto se acabe todo esto volveré a casa, Hinata creo que tiene otros planes, pero supongo que te los dirá luego.

 **Atte: Sasuke y Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Para:** Hyuuga Hiashi

 **De:** Hyuuga Hinata

Buenos días Ottou-san.

Le escribo para informarle que accedí satisfactoriamente al nivel de jounnin, la ceremonia de premiación será dentro de una semana. Como bien sabe he avanzado en las técnicas propias del clan y he alcanzado el rango que se me exigió, no obstante aun no tengo la confianza suficiente para asegurar que venceré a Neji-niisan en combate, por lo tanto pido humildemente —sabiendo de antemano que rompo una larga tradición dentro de la familia— que se me permita desarrollar el uso del elemento agua.

Debido a cierto servicio que preste en el pasado al dirigente de los siete espadachines de la Niebla su hermano menor, Suigetsu-kun, está dispuesto a enseñarme el control de ese elemento. Debido a las tensas relaciones en nuestras aldeas se ha ofrecido a enseñarme dentro de Suna por lo que ambos estaríamos en territorio neutral, Temari-san ha intercedido por nosotros con el Kazekage y él ha accedido con la condición de que seamos compañeros de prácticas de Gaara-kun.

Sin más quedo a espera de sus indicaciones.

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Para:** Hyuuga Hinata

 **De:** Hyuuga Hiashi

Las tradiciones son importantes, pero el clan y el poder necesario para protegerlo como líder lo es más, has lo que tengas que hacer.

 **Hyuuga Hiashi**

I _nforme de misión 3487_

Acudiendo a una petición de auxilio por parte del ninja Chunnin Naruto Uzumaki se encontró que el Sannin Jiraiya-sama se encuentra en estado crítico —situación por clasificar—. Se traslada a hospital cercano donde no se cuenta con insumos ni personal calificado. Pronostico malo. Se inicia búsqueda de Sannin Tsunade-sama.

 **K.H.**

 _Solicitud de misión._

Rango: B

Integrantes: Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino.

Líder: Uchiha Sasuke.

Misión: Localización y transporte de Jiraiya-sama a centro hospitalario avanzado de Konoha. Transporte, custodia y protección del personal médico, mismo que consiste en cinco personas y equipo necesario. Aburame Shino debe unirse a la búsqueda de objetivo Tsunade-sama.

Solicitud aceptada.

 **Para:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **De:** Suigetsu, Hinata y Gaara

¡Hola Naruto!, soy Suigetsu, voy a escribir yo porque cuando Hinata escribe se tarda mucho para hacer la letra bonita y Gaara usa unas palabras que me dan sueño.

Seguro aun no lo sabes, pero ya todos somos jounnin y tú no (risas). Hace mucho que no te veo, Gaara y Hinata dicen que has crecido mucho, pero yo he crecido también, seguro soy más alto que tú.

De cualquier manera ahora soy Suigetsu-sensei, le estoy enseñando a Hinata a usar jutsus de agua porque antes de morir mi hermano me lo encargo y en la Niebla somos fieles a nuestras promesas. Cuando terminamos de entrenar peleamos contra Gaara, pero para ganarle Hinata y yo tenemos que hacer equipo y aun así es muy difícil (a mí no me engañan, hay algo raro dentro de este pelirrojo).

Hinata ya habla un poco más y no tartamudea, pero ni ella ni Gaara son demasiado habladores así que me aburro y preferiría que estuvieras por aquí, ¿sigues igual de animado que antes, no?

Dentro de un mes me regreso a la Niebla, ¿tú dónde estás?, tengamos un duelo para medir nuestras fuerzas algún día.

PD1: Gaara dice que está intentando hacer eso que te dijo y que por ahora las cosas marchan bien (no entendí nada).

PD2: Hinata pide que si no estás muy ocupado por favor le escribas.

 **Atte: Suigetsu, Hinata y Gaara (aunque lo escribí todo yo).**

 **Para:** Sasuke Uchiha

 **De:** Hinata Hyuuga

Buenos días Sasuke-kun

Me preguntaba si es que está todo bien, prometiste escribir que habías regresado a salvo a Konoha (si se te olvido o no pudiste escribir lo entiendo, es solo que estoy un poco preocupada). Te has dejado una muñequera ninja en mi mochila, yo creo que fue cuando tuvimos la prueba de búsqueda y rescate, ¿te acuerdas?, Gaara-kun tú y yo nos encontramos en medio de la tormenta de arena y Gaara-kun hizo aquella fortaleza de arena para que durmiéramos, pero como todo estaba oscuro nos equivocamos de mochilas (ahora lo sé porque no encontraba por ningún lado mi kunai con mango azul y hace poco Gaara-kun me lo dio diciendo que lo había encontrado en la bolsa lateral de su mochila), ¿tú te llevaste algo por error en tu mochila?

El entrenamiento con Suigetsu-kun va bien, sé que dijiste que no confiara tanto en él pero ha resultado ser un buen maestro y además es muy gracioso (aunque algunos chistes ni Gaara-kun ni yo los entendemos y se enoja con nosotros, dice que somos un par de ingenuos).

Extraño Konoha, ¿me contarías cómo están las cosas por allá?

 **Atte: Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Para:** Uchiha Itachi

 **De:** Hyuuga Hinata

Buenos días Itachi-taichou.

Esto… yo me preguntaba… hace tiempo le escribí a Sasuke-kun pero no me ha contestado, ¿él llegó a salvo a Konoha, verdad?

Uh… creo que usted también está muy ocupado y no ha podido responderme así que quisiera contarle que yo he decidido quedarme un tiempo más en Suna, estoy intentando mejorar mi uso del control de agua, Ottou-san me lo ha permitido.

La vida en Suna es muy diferente a Konoha, el clima es muy extremoso así que en la noche invoco a uno de mis lobos y me abrazo a él (sobre todo cuando dormimos a campo abierto). Gaara-kun es muy amable y Suigetsu-kun —aunque bastante enérgico— está resultando un buen maestro.

Gaara-kun está intentando controlar a la bestia que vive dentro de él, Shukaku, se supone que es ultra secreto, pero Gaara-kun me cuenta todo (además entrenamos juntos). Me despido Itachi-taichou, si tiene un poco de tiempo por favor escríbame.

 **Atte: Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Para:** Naruto-kun

 **De:** Hinata Hyuuga

Hola Naruto-kun.

Yo… no sé cómo decir esto, ¿estás enojado?, ¿te molestaste por qué hicimos el examen para jounnin sin ti?, ¿por eso no me has escrito de vuelta?, lo lamento mucho, Ottou-san puso como una de sus condiciones para que pudiera ir tras Neji-niisan que debía ser jounnin en un lapso de dos años, yo no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de presentar el examen.

¿Dije algo que te ofendió?, ¿o es que estas muy ocupado?, yo realmente espero que no me hayas escrito porque estas muy ocupado, pero si la razón por la que no lo haces es porque te he ofendido de alguna manera espero puedas disculparme.

 **Atte: Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Para:** Ino-san

 **De:** Hinata Hyuuga

Buenos días Ino-san

Lamento mucho no haber podido contestar antes pero luego del examen para Jounnin inicie un entrenamiento que me ha quitado prácticamente todo mi tiempo, además me encuentro un poco triste porque, bueno, no sé por qué pero ningún miembro de mi equipo me ha escrito.

No lo entiendo, Sasuke-kun y yo nos separamos en excelentes términos, de hecho creo que era la primera vez que nos sentíamos tan cómodos el uno con el otro. A lo mejor Itachi-taichou tiene muchas obligaciones, pero me pregunto si es que de alguna manera moleste a Naruto-kun.

¿No has visto de casualidad a Itachi-taichou y a Sasuke-kun en la aldea?, ¿todo está bien con ellos?, lamento hacer esta clase de preguntas pero estoy preocupada.

Por otro lado, no sé si Sasuke-kun ya lo habrá dicho pero pasamos el examen para jounnin, ¿los demás pudieron pasar su examen para Chunnin?.

Saludos

 **Atte: Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Para:** Hanabi-chan

 **De:** Hinata

¡Hanabi-chan!, lamento mucho no haberte escrito antes, soy la peor hermana, ¡discúlpame!, pero sabes, ¡logré volverme jounnin!, el examen fue muy, muy difícil, a veces nos daban una misión pero en realidad calificaban lo que hacíamos y en ocasiones nos decían que hiciéramos algo y querían que hiciéramos lo contrario, fue muy agotador.

Ahora estoy entrenando mis jutsus de agua, ¡cuando regrese voy a enseñártelos todos!, pero a escondidas porque no quiero que Ottou-san o los consejeros se enojen contigo.

Hanabi-chan fuera de eso estoy muy triste, le he escrito a Itachi-taichou a Naruto-kun a Sasuke-kun y a Ino-san pero ninguno me contesta, he usado las palomas mensajeras de la aldea de la arena porque no se me permite usar mis lobos (algo acerca de seguridad de la aldea) pero me aseguran que las cartas si llegan a destino, ¿será que no pueden o no quieren contestarme?

¿Es que mis cartas son abrumadoras?, tal vez escribo demasiado, ¿o acaso con la distancia y el tiempo se están olvidando de mí?, ¿y si solo yo creo que los lazos que nos unen siguen siendo igual de fuertes?, el otro día Gaara-kun, Suigetsu-kun y yo entrenamos muchas horas en el desierto y nos dio un resfriado, dicen que solo los tontos se resfrían en verano así que se burlaron mucho de nosotros. Como tenía fiebre por arriba de 38.5°C me la he pasado acostada sintiéndome miserable y llorando un poco, pero luego he encontrado éste libro "Orgullo y prejuicio" **(1)** y me metí tanto en la trama que se me olvido que estaba triste.

De todas maneras a lo mejor porque leo esta clase de libros es que mis cartas son largas y divago tanto, tal vez debería dejar de leer tanto y escribir escuetamente como Sasuke-kun.

¿Tú qué opinas?, ¡ah!, pero no te preocupes, la fiebre ya me está bajando así que seguramente mañana pueda volver a entrenar normal. Gaara-kun tuvo un resfriado cortísimo, creo que le duro una hora, él dice que las enfermedades y las heridas se le curan al instante, como Naruto-kun.

Un beso

Te quiero

Te extraño

Escríbeme

 **Atte: Hinata**

 **Para:** Hinata-neesan

 **De:** Hanabi

¡Nee-san!

¿Cómo estás?, yo estoy bien. Mi letra ya está más bonita, ¿ya viste?, en la Academia nos dieron clase de lanzar kunais pero yo lo hice mejor que todos y cuando aplaudieron dijeron que era porque tú eres mi hermana, ¡mis compañeras son tus fans!, aunque a Konohamaru-kun le gusta más Naruto-kun.

Ah sí, creo que Itachi-san no te ha contestado porque se fue de misión, Sasuke-kun también y creo que Ino-san también, pero todos regresaron, creo que también Naruto-kun y Jiraiya-sama que está muy grave en el hospital y todos creían que se iba a morir, pero entonces trajeron a una medic-nin que era su amiga y ella lo sano (creo)… ya le pregunte a Koh-san y dice que sí, que Jiraiya-sama ya está fuera de peligro y que su amiga se llama Tsunade-sama.

En la Academia también nos enseñaron acerca de las invocaciones, pero creo que nuestro clan es el único donde solo el dirigente puede invocar, es una lástima, yo también quería ser capaz de invocar a Yahiko-chan.

Ottou-san tuvo un entrenamiento conmigo y me dobló la muñeca así que no puedo escribir bien, me duele al doblar los dedos.

¡Ay!, ya no me cabe más en esta hoja (creo que hago la letra muy grande), ¡adiós Hinata-neesan, te quiero!

 **Para:** Hinata-chan

 **De:** Naruto

Hola Hinata-chan

No estoy enojado contigo, ¿cómo podría estarlo?, Hinata-chan tú eres demasiado buena, nadie podría enojarse contigo dattebayo. Pero admito que tenía miedo de escribirte, tenía miedo de decirte la verdad, aún tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo.

¿Recuerdas cuando éramos más pequeños veíamos películas y cuando nos daba miedo nos tapábamos con las cobijas y nos abrazábamos?, a veces quiero regresar a ese tiempo.

Yo… yo lastime a Ero-senin, estábamos entrenando con el poder del Kyuuby y no pude controlarlo, eso fue, ni siquiera puedo recordarlo, dicen que libere cuatro de las colas del Kyuuby —hasta ese momento yo solo podía liberar una o una y media con suerte—, cuando por fin recupere la consciencia estaba desnudo en el suelo y Ero-sennin apenas estaba respirando, yo le quebré las costillas, le perforé un pulmón, no sé… no sé cuántas cosas más le hice. Estaba tan aterrorizado. Le mandé un mensaje en clave de auxilio a Itachi-taichou y ha venido enseguida junto con Kakashi-san, pero a pesar de que lo llevamos a un hospital dijeron que no había nada que hacer.

Y yo era el culpable.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de derrumbarme Itachi-taichou me dijo que pelearíamos hasta el último momento, que buscaríamos a alguien llamado Tsunade-sama y que ella podría salvarlo. No teníamos tiempo de estar tristes, debíamos ir a contra reloj.

Itachi-taichou y yo la buscamos por días y días, pero fue hasta que Kakashi-san y Shino se nos unieron que pudimos encontrar su rastro (ellos dos juntos son buenos rastreadores, pero no se te comparan, ojala hubieras estado aquí).

Cuando la encontramos ella se mostró indiferente, dijo que lo sentía por Ero-sennin pero que ella ya no era una medic-nin (y la verdad no lo parecía) apestaba a sake. Itachi-taichou la intentó convencer con amabilidad pero yo estaba tan enojado, frustrado y desesperado que grite, grite y grite y… bueno, también lloré, le dije que solo ella podía salvarlo, que Ero-sennin había sido su compañero que no iba a perdonarla si se moría, ¿pero sabes?, todo era mi culpa, si se moría yo habría sido el culpable. Así que se lo suplique, me puse de rodillas y se lo suplique, Itachi-taichou también se arrodilló a mi lado, su frente tocó el suelo así que lo imite. No sé si fueron los gritos, las lágrimas o las suplicas (o quizás todo junto) pero ella accedió a ir con nosotros. Cuando entramos al cuarto de Ero-sennin él de verdad se veía muy mal y ella me sujetó la mano, me agarró tan fuerte los dedos que creí que iba a quebrármelos, pero su rostro no cambió nada. Dijo: "Siempre has sido un estúpido" y luego empezó a dar órdenes.

Justo ahora Ero-sennin ya está fuera de peligro, me la he pasado aquí, sentado a su lado e Itachi-taichou se sienta conmigo cuando sus obligaciones se lo permiten, hablar con él me hace sentir mejor pero Hinata-chan… no importa todo lo que Itachi-taichou me diga, yo soy el responsable de esto, los aldeanos tenían razón soy un monstruo, tú eres demasiado buena Hinata-chan, eres gentil, eres amable… yo de verdad que no quiero lastimarte… yo voy a entender sí… yo lo voy a entender.

 **Atte: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Para:** Naruto-kun

 **De:** Hinata Hyuuga

Hola Naruto-kun.

Me alivia saber que no estabas enojado conmigo, pero ahora tengo que contarte una historia.

Naruto-kun, el otro día mientras entrenábamos en el desierto a Gaara-kun se le escapó el poder del Shukaku, con su fuerza impactó a Suigetsu-kun contra una piedra y lo dejo inconsciente. Aquel era un poder que nunca había sentido, un terror que jamás había experimentado. Sin poder evitarlo active el sello maldito.

Fue horrible.

Mi piel se puso roja, las uñas se me afilaron como garras, el cabello me creció tanto que alcanzó el suelo, pero los cambios físicos no fueron la peor parte, lo peor fue que yo ya no pude controlar mis acciones, todo alrededor se volvió una neblina, no pude distinguir a un amigo del enemigo, de hecho creo que no me importaba demasiado, incluso mi propia vida dejó de ser relevante.

Cuando me desperté tanto Gaara-kun como yo estábamos en el suelo y había tanta, tanta sangre. Ninguno de los tres podía moverse así que Temari-san nos encontró al día siguiente cuando fue a buscarnos porque no volvíamos.

Me han suturado, ahora tengo una herida muy fea que me cruza la espalda de arriba abajo y cuando respiro me duele, Suigetsu-kun se tardó tres días en recuperar la consciencia y cuando camina choca con los muebles.

Yo he llorado mucho, creo que soy un monstruo ahora, un monstruo que puede herir a los demás, un monstruo horrible. Pero luego de leer tu carta creo que estoy en un error, no soy un monstruo y tú no lo eres tampoco, ninguno de los dos pidió esto, ninguno de los dos desea herir a los demás, lo único que podemos hacer es intentar controlar este poder, ser más fuertes que eso que está dentro de nosotros.

Hoy Gaara-kun ha venido a disculparse, pero Suigetsu-kun y yo le dijimos que si quería disculparse tiene que volver a entrenar con nosotros.

Toda esta energía y optimismo los obtuve de ti Naruto-kun así que tú tampoco puedes rendirte.

 **Atte: Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Para:** Hinata-dono

 **De:** Uchiha Itachi

Buenos días Hinata-dono.

Lamento muchísimo no haber contestado antes, los eventos me sobrepasaron y a pesar de tenerla constantemente en mis pensamientos me fue imposible darme el tiempo para redactar una misiva en forma. Por fortuna los eventos por fin se han asentado y he logrado hacerme de un poco de espacio.

Antes que nada la felicito calurosamente por acceder al rango jounnin, Sasuke ya me ha contado acerca de todas las pruebas que superaron y estoy muy orgulloso de ambos. Me parece que Naruto-kun ya la ha puesto al día de las circunstancias que pasamos por aquí, pero me alegra poder decirle que Jiraiya-sama está completamente recuperado y que, de hecho, Naruto-kun y él planean continuar su viaje iniciando por el día de mañana.

De verdad quiero agradecerle que su última carta haya recuperado la energía de Naruto-kun, él estaba verdaderamente deprimido pero luego de su última misiva ha recuperado su característica efusividad, como su antiguo capitán se lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Sé que con lo siguiente quizás estoy siendo entrometido pero Hinata-dono, por favor sea muy cuidadosa al entrenar con Gaara-kun, sé de primera mano la clase de shinobi que es y aunque confío completamente en sus capacidades no quisiera verla herida. Si por alguna razón vuelve a tener un incidente como el ocurrido hace poco no dude en llamarme, puede que ya no sea su capitán oficialmente, pero para mí siguen siendo mis importantes subordinados y no importa donde se encuentren, si necesitan ayuda voy a acudir en el momento que lo requieran y donde lo requieran.

Debió ser atemorizante para usted estar herida en una aldea que no es la suya con personas que no son sus familiares ni amigos y con sus compañeros heridos también. No tiene que pasar por todo esto sola, sé que nuestra comunicación nunca fue la óptima, pero si es posible me gustaría que cambiáramos poco a poco ese aspecto de nuestra relación.

Me despido, Sasuke quiere usar la mesa.

PD: Al final el gato ninja parece más un gato de hogar, no sabe hacer nada porque no le enseñe nada y creo que ya está muy grande para aprender, por otro lado, a mi madre le ha hecho ilusión tener una simple mascota.

 **Atte: Uchiha Itachi**

 **Para:** Hinata

 **De:** Sasuke

Ey Hinata

No pude escribir antes, en cuanto llegue a la aldea me mandaron en una misión con Ino, Shikamaru y Shino, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes. Muchas cosas han pasado aquí pero finalmente Naruto y Jiraiya-sama se han ido de nuevo, Tsunade-sama se ha quedado en la aldea y ha tomado aprendices, Ino y Sakura la han fastidiado en grande hasta que ha accedido a entrenarlas. Ahora, esto es solo una suposición mía, pero creo que Nii-san también está entrenando jutsus médicos, el otro día vi que estaba en la biblioteca en el área de medicina y escuché a Tsunade-sama decirle "reanimar un pescado en el primer intento, de verdad eres un genio", le pregunté a Ino que estaba entrenando y me dijo que estaban reanimando peces, pero que era mucho muy difícil. Así que creo que Nii-san también está entrenando con Tsunade-sama.

Bueno, la verdad hasta ahora nunca había pensado en la importancia de un ninja médico, pero si hubieras visto a Jiraiya-sama como yo lo vi hubieras deseado poder hacer algo también. Pero en serio, ¿califica Nii-san para ser un médico ninja?, ¿no se supone que los médicos ninja no entran a batalla?, que Nii-san no éste en batalla me parece un desperdicio, aunque igual Nii-san es tan genial que si es él estoy seguro de que puede cambiar cualquier ley, ninja o médica, que exista.

Cierto, el Sandaime dijo que estaba muy viejo y que quería que Tsunade-sama o Jiraiya-sama fueran el próximo Hokage, pero los dos se negaron en redondo, ¿no crees que Nii-san sería un excelente Hokage?, es una lástima que Shisui haya echado todo a perder, solo nos queda esperar que Naruto deje de ser tan idiota para que suba al puesto él.

Por cierto, en tres días salgo a una misión rango A, soy el líder y vamos a parar un comercio ilegal con animales de experimentación, te lo cuento porque parece que esto está relacionado con Orochimaru. He intentado buscar información de Neji como me lo pediste, pero realmente no se sabe nada de él, como si hubiera desaparecido. De cualquier manera si consigo algún informe en esta misión te lo haré saber.

 **Atte: Sasuke**

 **Para:** Hinata

 **De:** Ino

¡Hola Hinata!

Acabo de regresar de una misión con mi equipo y estoy cansadísima. Tuvimos que hacer de escolta de una princesa mimada que no paraba de darnos órdenes, de buena gana la hubiera ahorcado. Además se enamoró perdidamente de Kakashi-sensei apenas verlo, toda la misión se la pasó haciéndole ojitos, tratando de llamar su atención y dando saltitos frente a él, Kakashi-sensei hacía que no se daba cuenta pero era muy obvia.

Sí, todos los que presentaron este año han pasado, creí que Sakura estaría más feliz de ser Chunnin, pero esta misión ha logrado mantenerla irritada todo el tiempo lo que ha convertido el ambiente de trabajo en un desastre, cada que la princesa fingía desmayarse ella la sujetaba y la princesa montaba en cólera porque quería que fuera Kakashi-sensei quien la rescatara.

De todas maneras a su manera Kakashi-sensei ha intentado desanimarla de su idea de romance (se ponía a leer descaradamente Icha Icha Paradise enfrente de ella y le daba respuestas extrañas para todo), pero todo en vano, lo que pasa es que la princesa logró ver la cara de Kakashi-sensei cuando él se estaba bañando (fue un accidente pero Sakura se enojó muchísimo diciendo que lo había hecho a propósito). Supongo que no lo sabes pero dicen que el rostro de Kakashi-sensei es muy pero muy atractivo, que es más atractivo que cualquier Uchiha y que por eso se cubre el rostro, que si lo ves terminas enamorada de él, yo no lo creía pero una vez que fuimos a comer ramen el señor de Ichiraku y su hija lo vieron y desde entonces cada que lo ven medio que se derriten de amor por él.

¿Crees que sea tan atractivo?, a pesar de que somos sus estudiantes ninguno de los tres lo ha visto sin la máscara (y la verdad es una suerte que Sakura no lo haya hecho, si no esta misión hubiera sido aún más insoportable).

Escríbeme

 **Atte: Ino**

 **Para:** Uchiha Itachi-san

 **De:** Hinata Hyuuga

Buenos días Itachi-taichou.

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle su preocupación por mí, lo cierto es que nunca se me habría ocurrido pedir su compañía por algo como un sentimiento de soledad —y no me veo capaz de pedirle que deje sus importantes ocupaciones por una situación como esa. Pero le aseguro que si me veo en peligro o necesito de un socorro urgente (como le sucedió a Naruto-kun) usted será la primera persona en la que piense.

Mi entrenamiento con el elemento agua ha terminado, no soy una experta ni mucho menos, pero Suigetsu-kun debe regresar a su aldea y creo que yo haré lo mismo. En compañía de mis lobos y entrenando diligentemente creo que podré dominar mi elemento lo mejor posible por mi cuenta.

En cuanto a lo que menciona acerca de la comunicación entre nosotros, creo que me ha sido difícil comunicarme con cualquier persona desde siempre, muchas veces era Naruto-kun quien intercedía por mí, algunas veces incluso parecía adelantarse a mis sentimientos y pensamientos lo que me daba una sensación de refugio. Al final terminé dependiendo demasiado de él, incluso en mi comunicación con Sasuke-kun era Naruto-kun quien siempre tendía un puente entre los dos, me di cuenta de eso cuando en el examen para Jounnin Sasuke-kun y yo tuvimos que convivir sin que hubiera alguien que nos conectara, no le voy a mentir, al principio no solo fue incomodo, fue desgastante. A pesar de llevar años de conocernos Sasuke-kun y yo no teníamos mucho que decirnos fuera de una batalla o una misión y conversar acerca del pasado resultaba vacío sin Naruto-kun. Sin embargo luego de muchos días de convivencia logramos alcanzar un equilibrio y una comunicación verdadera, sin intermediarios.

Itachi-taichou, soy consciente de mis fallos en cuanto a sociabilidad, pero le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por mejorar en esa área para que así, algún día, pueda hablarle libremente así como le estoy escribiendo esta carta.

PD: Espero que su gato se encuentre cómodo y bien aunque no haya sido un gato ninja a fin de cuentas, de todas maneras no creo que pudiera darle muchos consejos, mis lobos son diferentes (en todo sentido ha declarado Yahiko-kun).

 **Atte: Hinata Hyuuga**

S _olicitud de misión_

Rango: A

Ninja: Sasuke Uchiha

Misión: Búsqueda y espionaje de ninja renegado Deidara. No realizar contacto directo. Envío encriptado de movimientos.

Solicitud: Aceptada.

 **Para:** Sabaku No Gaara

 **De:** Hyuuga Hinata

Buenos días Gaara-kun.

Te escribo para avisarte que acabo de llegar a Konoha, pero justo ahora me ha sido entregada una solicitud de misión por parte del Hokage por lo que deberé ser breve. Creo que es una misión de rastreo y como soy jounnin seré la líder, eso nunca había pasado antes así que estoy bastante nerviosa, de todas maneras es una misión B así que las cosas deberían ir bien… espero.

Saludos, escríbeme.

 **Hyuuga Hinata**

 _Solicitud de misión_

Rango: B

Miembros: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji

Líder: Hyuuga Hinata

Misión: Búsqueda y rescate de Toramaru Sato, ingeniero de la nueva estructura del castillo Ueda, mismo que fue secuestrado por una banda local de ninjas. Los mismos no se encuentran dentro de ninguna organización de las grandes naciones ninja así que se desconocen sus habilidades.

Misión aceptada.

 _Mensaje encriptado que fue traducido por el Hokage_

"El objetivo, Deidara, se encuentra bajo la percepción de que el arte verdadero solo puede ser posible durante unos segundos, mismos que dura un explosión. Violento. Fue secuestrado por dos miembros de la organización Akatsuki. En espera de nuevas órdenes".

 **Para:** Hinata-chan

 **De:** Naruto

Hinata-chan, ¿cómo estás?, yo estoy justo ahora en un centro nocturno, Ero-sennin se encuentra abajo con un montón de mujeres y yo escribo en nuestro cuarto alumbrado por una vela. ¿Sabes Hinata-chan?, ya soy capaz de usar cuatro colas del Kyuuby sin perder la consciencia y apenas perdiendo ligeramente mi forma humana (en tres colas soy un humano normal con ojos rojos y uñas un poco más largas, pero en versión cuatro colas me empieza a brotar un chakra rojo burbujeante y un par de orejas de zorro). Espero que no te impresiones demasiado cuando me veas (aunque entendería si te asustas), yo por mi parte prometo no asustarme si te veo usando el sello maldito.

¡Pero que tonto soy!, ya recuerdo por qué te escribía, ¡he encontrado a Neji!, bueno, tanto como encontrarlo no, pero he logrado obtener información sobre él, se encuentra en Akatsuki pero aparentemente no es uno de sus miembros (no sé exactamente cuál es su función), pero estoy seguro de que hablan de él "cabello largo castaño, los ojos del Byakugan, rostro arrogante y atractivo" (lo de atractivo lo dicen las mujeres, pero los hombres están de acuerdo). Orochimaru también es un miembro de Akatsuki así que no sé si tiene a Neji consigo o… la verdad no sé, aunque no parece que éste ahí en contra de su voluntad.

Hablando de Akatsuki, hace poco Shisui asesinó a unos shinobis de la Arena para cobrar su recompensa en el mercado negro, yo la verdad esperaba que no fuera cierto, ¿qué tonto, no?, cuando estuve en la aldea Ino-chan habló conmigo, ella quiere por todos los medios entender y perdonar a Shisui y lo cierto es que yo también quisiera hacerlo, pero creo que a este punto no puedo hacerlo, estamos con Sasuke, ¿cierto?

Mientras más pienso en ese asunto más difícil me parece comprender, Shisui está haciendo todo esto para conseguir la paz, eso fue lo que dijo, fue lo que realmente creía, ¿pero estos asesinatos tienen que ver con la paz?, ¿no hay otra manera de conseguirla?, últimamente pienso mucho en estos asuntos, antes, la verdad, ni siquiera les había dirigido un pensamiento, pero luego de lo que paso con Ero-sennin siento que muchas cosas han cambiado dentro de mí.

PD: Itachi-taichou ha decidido que ya es hora de dejar los mangas atrás y me ha dado un libro acerca de historia shinobi, primero me asuste porque era un poco gordo, pero lo cierto es que tiene algunos dibujos (¡gracias Itachi-taichou!)

 **Atte: Naruto**

 **Para:** Sasuke

 **De:** Itachi

Sasuke, el Hokage me ha dicho que tu misión concluyó así que, ¿por qué no regresas?, intuyo lo que estas intentando hacer, pero ni la aldea ni tu clan te han autorizado para actuar en solitario.

Eres un ninja fuerte, eres un jounnin, pero te falta madurar y obtener experiencia, si estás pensando en espiar a Akatsuki o —incluso peor— enfrentarte a Shisui, solo conseguirás morir.

Como tu líder de clan te ordeno que regreses, como tu capitán te aconsejo que vuelvas y enfríes tu cabeza, como tu hermano te suplico que des media vuelta. Por favor, regresa.

 **Para:** Naruto

 **De:** Sasuke

Dobe, intenté averiguar más acerca de Akatsuki, pero Nii-san me ha ordenado volver y tuve que hacerlo. Eso sí, no hay más especulaciones, la organización está buscando atrapar a los bijuus para obtener un poder que pueda cambiar a este mundo. Eso quiere decir que tarde que temprano Akatsuki ira por ti y cuando eso ocurra los estaremos esperando. En aras de una mejor resistencia es del todo imperante que no se hagan con el poder de los otros bijuus por lo que harías bien en escribirle a Gaara y decirle que tome las precauciones pertinentes para no ser atrapado.

Por mi parte voy a seguir investigando acerca de los otros jinchurikis, te mantengo informado dobe.

 **Atte: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Para:** Itachi Uchiha

 **De:** Shisui Uchiha

¡Hola Tachi!

¿Has pensado en mí proposición?, ¿sigues reacio a entrar a formar parte de Akatsuki?, bueno, siempre has sido de ideas firmes, aunque siendo sinceros pensé que dudarías un poco siendo yo quien te lo pedía, es decir, ya desde niños si yo te decía salta tu saltabas.

Supe que en cuanto me fui entré al libro Bingo, ¡que celeridad!, casi siempre se tardan años en actualizar esa vieja armatoste de hojas amarillas, ¿salgo guapo en la foto?, ¿se nota todo mi carisma?, como me gustaría echarme una ojeada, pero ahora el libro Bingo está muy lejos de mí, los malos no podemos ver el libro de los buenos.

Akatsuki ha resultado ser un lugar muy divertido, todos los días hay algo nuevo que contar: explosiones, religiones difíciles de comprender, marionetas, lluvia… si no te cuidas las espaldas terminas reventado por tus propios compañeros. Bueno, compañeros es un término muy fuerte, creo que más bien somos un montón de gente con un par de cosas en común.

Neji-kun no se la pasa nada bien aquí, no le gusta la suciedad, los malos modales ni la grosería, es un renegado muy extraño si te soy sincero, pero curiosamente se ha adaptado enseguida (a lo mejor es lo que pasa con los jóvenes, todo les es más sencillo). Fuera de él no hay nadie aquí que despierte mis simpatías, aunque sí que me divierten.

He sido pareja de casi todos para nuestras misiones, creo que Sasori te caería bien, es serio, seco, va a lo que va, casi como tú. Orochimaru por otro lado ha resultado ser una decepción, ¿te acuerdas que de pequeños fantaseábamos con los Sannin?, pues ha resultado un perturbado, está convencido de que puede quitarle a Neji el sello del pájaro enjaulado, lo cual estaría muy bien pero es solo porque quiere quedarse su cuerpo, al principio quiso quitarme mi cuerpo (que feo suena eso), pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que el Byakugan le servía mucho mejor, claro que un cuerpo con un sello de sumisión no le sirve, pero Neji es —tanto física como mentalmente— un genio del tipo que no se ve en generaciones así que resulta un objetivo fascinante para él.

¡Ah, cierto!, dile a Sasuke-kun que si vuelve a meter tanto las narices por aquí nadie lo va a salvar de terminar en el hospital (siendo benévolos), esta vez lo cubrí por los buenos tiempos, pero no habrá una segunda vez.

A Naruto-kun me gustaría decirle que no debe estar tan a la espera como una liebre en busca del cazador, mientras éste con Jiraiya-sama ni siquiera Orochimaru se atrevería a atacarlo, esperaremos a que se encuentre solo así que hasta entonces no debe preocuparse.

Y en cuanto a Hinata-chan… ¡que monada!, se ha convertido en una señorita de lo más encantadora, aunque un poco alejada de mis predicciones, de cualquier manera me gusta el resultado. No, no te alteres, la he visto por casualidad, no es como si los siguiera a todos ustedes usando redes de información y mis maravillosas habilidades, no tengo tanto tiempo libre.

Ya está… te he vuelto a escribir aunque no tengo ninguna intención de mandarte esta carta, ya han pasado casi dos años y con esta son quince cartas que te escribo y que luego veo arder hasta que desaparecen en pequeñas cenizas que luego barre el viento y escapan por la ventana.

Te extraño, estoy seguro de que también me extrañas, te sientas en la banqueta del corredor, miras al cielo y te duele. No es que te haya visto, como he dicho antes, no tengo tanto tiempo libre.

 **Atte: Shisui**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** No se alarmen, no se alarmen, a partir del capítulo que viene regresamos a la narración normal, pero es que si me ponía a explicar lo que paso en estos dos años no acabo ni en cinco capítulos, el formato de las cartas me gusta, es romántico, te deja saber muchas cosas en poco tiempo y va brincando de escritor en escritor, perfecto para este lapso de tiempo.

 **Aclaraciones**

 **1** Orgullo y Prejuicio es un libro bastante conocido que nos relata el amorío entre la señorita Bennet y el señor Darcy, un clásico que te deja suspirando y que —cuando lo leía— me dejaba escribiendo elegante por un par de días (risas).

 **Los lectores preguntan:**

 **1** Les prometo que en el capítulo que viene los chicos vuelven a reunirse.

 **2** Aunque hubiera querido que Sakura saliera más lo cierto es que aún no tengo como introducirla en la trama a no ser que Ino hable de ella, vamos, su relación con Hinata es prácticamente de cero, pero espero que eso vaya cambiando en el futuro.

 **3** Si les soy sincera en el combate de Neji contra Hinata Neji debió haber ganado, ¿por qué?, porque es un genio siendo entrenado por otro genio y lo cierto es que Shisui tenía varios años entrenándolo, para ser más específicos empieza a entrenarlo en el capítulo 9 del fanfic:

"Si tenía que usar a _ese hombre_ para alcanzar su meta no pondría reparos" En "ese hombre" Neji se está refiriendo a Shisui, al final sopese que aunque Neji era un genio llevaba un poco menos de tiempo que Hinata entrenando con el Uchiha por lo que el combate termino en empate, pero si le hubiera ganado habría tenido razones de peso para hacerlo. Justo ahora los primos están en un nivel parecido, pero Neji siempre será un genio y Hinata, bueno, a ella todo le cuesta el doble, está en una posición difícil, ¡esfuérzate chicuela!

Ahora, lamento decir esto pero es probable, muy probable, que las actualizaciones pierdan regularidad, ¡me voy a la residencia! y dado que medicina me chupara el alma puede que los primeros meses sean caóticos, de todas maneras ya saben que voy colgando los avances en Facebook, me pueden encontrar como Janet Gaspar.

Un beso a todos. Escríbanme un review cartita si pueden.

 _02 de Febrero del 2018 Viernes_


	26. Los heroes están de vuelta

**EQUIPO CUERVO**

 **Capítulo 25: Los héroes están de vuelta**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Itachi volvió a acomodar los papeles sobre su escritorio, esta vez en tres montones: papelería relacionada con la comisaria, papelería relacionada con el clan, papelería relacionada con la aldea. Luego se frotó la frente intentando alejar un incipiente dolor de cabeza.

Ser un líder de clan era extenuante. Y si a eso le agregaba que era el jefe de la comisaría aquello se volvía un trabajo colosal, realmente no entendía cómo es que su padre había parecido tan eficiente realizando el mismo trabajo (y hasta con tiempo para intrigas políticas).

Por fortuna el resto de los líderes de clan habían sido pacientes con él, sobre todo Nara-san había gastado un par de tardes en explicarle protocolos y la manera en la que debía entregar sus informes. Para sorpresa de Itachi Hiashi Hyuuga lo había tratado con la fría cortesía de siempre y aunque había esperado reclamos de su parte por lo que había sucedido con su hija aquello nunca había ocurrido.

Y bueno… ahora estaba aprendiendo ninjutsu médico. A ser sincero le parecía una soberana tontería no haberse interesado por el asunto anteriormente, el ninjutsu médico era fascinante, el interior de una persona, la razón por la que los órganos, el chakra, el cerebro funcionaba, ¡todo aquello lo apasionaba de una manera que no había conocido en el pasado!, ahora Itachi conocía el punto exacto de todos los puntos de chakra en el cuerpo, aunque no tuviera el Byakugan para verlos reconocía con una habilidad casi milimétrica el sitio donde tenía que golpear para abrir o cerrar un punto de chakra, por supuesto, un conocimiento tan fino no funcionaba en una batalla sin tener el dojutsu de los Hyuuga, pero sí que podía funcionar si una persona no se movía (Sasuke había sido su conejillo de indias y se había indignado muchísimo cuando estando almorzando le había cerrado un punto de chakra en la mano).

Arterias, venas, nervios, cada pequeño vaso en el cuerpo tenía un nombre, una función y una consecuencia si es que resultaba herido, ahora Itachi sabía dónde tenía que golpear para producir cierto resultado, sabía dónde ser certero, donde provocar poco daño, dónde ocasionar la muerte. Desde su punto de vista aquel conocimiento era algo que todos los ninjas debían saber, por desgracia especializarse en medicina llevaba años y mucha dedicación, era un proyecto imposible. No obstante Itachi intentaba pasarle las bases del saber médico a Sasuke y aunque su hermano no estaba tan interesado como él sí que le prestaba atención y se quedaba con el conocimiento más importante.

En sus ratos libres Itachi salía a leer al jardín e invariablemente su madre le llevaba una taza de té y lo dejaba a solas con su conocimiento. Infinidad de veces Itachi se había dado cuenta con perplejidad que se había hecho de noche y él seguía encorvado sobre un libro, intentando retener nombres, procedimientos y gráficas.

Tsunade-sama le había dicho que dentro de poco podría practicar en el hospital, aunque se imaginaba que más de uno iba a tener miedo de quedarse en sus manos.

"—Itachi, la medicina no es como el ninjutsu, tienes que pensar en tu paciente, tienes que hacerle sentir que todo irá bien". —Aquello lo frenaba en gran medida, los médicos debían ser personas a las que comunicarse y transmitir confianza les fuera sencillo, él en cambio solo sabía transmitir una sensación de temor a quien estuviera cerca.

Bueno, ya se había hecho a la idea de que nunca sería un médico de hospital y mucho menos uno especializado en el trato a los pacientes, pero podía ser un médico para su equipo, para… Sin poder evitarlo abrió mucho los ojos, de nuevo había pensado en el Equipo Cuervo, pero aquella agrupación ya no existía, de hecho, hacía dos años que se había disuelto.

Itachi giró a ver el calendario en la pared, ahí, sobre el número 28 había un gran círculo rojo, Sasuke lo había colocado desde hacía un par de semanas, pero no le había dicho a nadie qué significaba. Secretamente Itachi creía que aquel era el día en que su hermano, Naruto y Hinata se reunirían de nuevo.

—Ya estoy en casa. —Justo cuando pensaba en él Sasuke anunció abriendo el shoji con rudeza, su sombra se extendió a lo largo de todo el pasillo—. Me muero de hambre. —Sus pasos resonaron fuertes. En eso no se parecían, Itachi se deslizaba siempre en silencio, sin importar la situación, Sasuke no, él tenía presencia, tenía seguridad en cada uno de sus actos.

—Hola Sasuke. —Itachi apenas giró un poco la mirada para verlo, pero su hermano entró a su habitación y echó una ojeada al libro que tenía entre manos.

—¿Fisiología y anatomía? —Su ceja se arqueó—. Es el mismo libro que estaba leyendo Ino.

—Me atrase un poco hace unas semanas. —Itachi dejó el libro un momento.

—Seguramente, pero con lo perfeccionista que eres vas así de lento porque estas memorizándolo todo, de hecho me sorprende que no hayas usado el sharingan para grabarte todo eso.

—El sharingan puede copiar movimientos e información, pero no creo que uno de sus usos sea la memorización extensa de…

—Entendí. —Sasuke rodó los ojos—. Era una broma. —Luego dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, Itachi miró su espalda alejarse. Su hermano se había alargado muy rápido, aunque los músculos no le habían seguido la velocidad por lo que lucía un poco desgarbado, pero luego —y gracias a una rutina de entrenamiento casi espartana— se había llenado de músculos, la espalda se le había ensanchado y la voz se le había puesto gruesa.

Era un muchacho.

Itachi casi no se había dado cuenta de cuándo había ocurrido, un día Sasuke seguía siendo un niño que se colgaba de su brazo y al instante siguiente casi lo alcanzaba en altura. Un día lo veía con la ilusión de los niños y al otro momento le decía que si seguía leyendo en lugar de entrenar lo iba a dejar atrás.

Cierto, a veces se le olvidaba pero Sasuke ya era un jounnin.

—¡Itachi!, —desde la cocina le llegó lejana la voz de su hermano—, ¡ya deja de perder el tiempo en la comisaría! —Seguro se había encontrado los folletos sobre la mesa. A ser sincero hacía dos años seguir con la comisaria había sido más un asunto de estrategia que de verdadera necesidad. La comisaría era lo que le daba sentido a los ninjas de su clan, su razón de orgullo, Itachi se había esforzado en mantenerlo vivo para darle a los miembros de su clan un lugar al que pertenecer. Y sí, sin los miembros principales había sido condenadamente difícil, pero dentro de dos semanas podría delegar finalmente la comisaría en otra persona.

En Izumi para ser precisos.

A ser sincero convivir con quien en el pasado había sido su única amiga (o un triste intento de amiga) había sido bastante difícil al principio. A pesar de que Izumi intentaba ser profesional constantemente parecía guardar reservas en su contra, como si no pudiera liberarse de las palabras que le había dirigido en el pasado.

A Itachi le hubiera gustado pedirle una disculpa, explicarle los verdaderos motivos por los cuales la había lastimado al decirle aquello, pero al final sus labios habían permanecido sellados y ella había guardado hacía él una fría resistencia.

—"Esa chica es insufrible". —Sasuke había declarado un día—. "Solo es una Chunnin y siempre va por ahí caminando muy digna". —En realidad lo que Sasuke quería decir era que la odiaba por "caminar muy digna" frente a Itachi, como si su hermano no valiera la pena, pero todo aquello cambió el día que Itachi fue a llevar flores a la tumba de su padre.

Había sido un día cálido e Itachi había pasado a comprar un ramo de flores blancas a la florería Yamanaka, Ino lo había atendido y por un momento Itachi no la había reconocido, la niña se había convertido en una coqueta jovencita de cintura muy estrecha quien al verlo le había sonreído de una manera entusiasta.

—"Itachi-san, ¿cuándo va a volver Hinata?". —Pero Itachi no lo sabía, Hinata le escribía cada vez más abiertamente, pero a pesar de que (muy de vez en cuando) coincidían en la aldea no habían cruzado caminos. Itachi había tenido la intención de ir a visitarla en una o dos ocasiones, pero al final había desistido, ella había mencionado que tardaría dos años en su entrenamiento, quizás estaba siendo consecuente con sus palabras y él debía respetarlo.

Pensando en aquello Itachi había caminado al cementerio y ahí, rezando frente a la tumba de su padre, lo había encontrado Izumi.

—"¿Itachi-kun?" —Desde que tenían once años que no lo había llamado de esa manera y ambos parecieron sorprenderse ante aquel recuerdo. Después de eso ella se había puesto en cuclillas a su lado y le había dicho que lo sentía, que de verdad lo sentía. Su relación había mejorado desde entonces, Itachi incluso la había animado cuando ella le comentó que quería presentar su examen para jounnin y aquel gesto pareció conmoverla profundamente. Ahora Izumi era jounnin, una kunoichi excelente, disciplinada y responsable a la que podía dejarle el cargo de la comisaría. Era un paso importante y difícil pues a pesar de todo Konoha seguía siendo una aldea un tanto machista donde eran raras las mujeres en puestos de poder, pero Itachi se había convertido en líder de su clan justamente por eso, para abolir las viejas reglas que los ataban.

Dando un suspiro Itachi cerró el libro de medicina y caminó a la cocina para encontrarse con su hermano.

—Ya te dije que dejo el cargo en dos semanas.

—¿Esa chica se va a volver tu novia? —Sasuke soltó a bocajarro con muy malas pulgas, Itachi ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar de quien estaba hablando.

—Izumi-san es solamente una compañera. —Y aquella conversación era como darle explicaciones a una novia celosa—. Es una kunoichi excelente y capaz que…

—Ella está enamorada de ti. —Sasuke se sentó en la mesa y procedió a comer su onigiri con una ceja fruncida.

—No lo está. —Itachi lo sabría, siempre notaba cuando había un particular interés hacía él por parte de otra persona.

—Seguro. —Sasuke lo vio de malos modos—. Las mujeres solo quitan el tiempo, deberías entrenar más. —Y su hermano era un negado para el romance, entendible por otra parte, últimamente se había fundado un club de fans que tenían como única meta en la vida seguirlo, aunque al inicio Sasuke no les había prestado atención tanto acoso había terminado irritándolo. Itachi —bastante más acostumbrado a esa situación— no tenía ningún resentimiento hacia ellas.

—Okka-san opina que entreno bastante. —Itachi decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación—. De hecho ella opina que necesito una novia.

—No la necesitas. —Sasuke lo taladró con la mirada, como si aún tuviera cinco años y estuviera celoso de la atención de su hermano mayor—. Ninguno de nosotros la necesita.

—Las relaciones amorosas también son… —Itachi intentó iniciar una conversación acerca de la importancia de las relaciones interpersonales (aunque él fallara estrepitosamente en todo ese asunto) pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

—Ninguno tiene tiempo para relaciones amorosas y aunque lo tuvieras, —le lanzó una mirada a su hermano—, no tendrías una novia, no sabes hablar con las mujeres, apenas y puedes tener una conversación decente con Hinata. —Y hasta eso era cuestionable.

—Quizás yo no sea muy bueno, pero tú eres otro asunto Sasuke.

—Yo tengo cosas más importantes en qué ocuparme. —Sasuke bebió rápidamente su té y se puso de pie—. Y cuando logre mi cometido tú también las tendrás. —Luego salió de la cocina, Itachi lo vio alejarse aguantando un suspiro, a pesar de sus maneras arrogantes lo seguía amando, de hecho lo amaba demasiado.

Tonto hermanito menor.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke se levantó muy temprano aquel domingo y se colocó una chamarra blanca con el signo de su clan en la espalda, era un día fresco —aunque en Konoha el verano y el otoño parecían coexistir en un mismo día, seguramente haría calor en la tarde.

Dejó una nota sobre la mesa, un escrito escueto por el que seguramente su madre haría un escándalo.

"Tengo misión, regreso luego". La verdad no era tan exacta, pero Sasuke había planeado aquel día, aquel encuentro y aquellas circunstancias hasta la saciedad. No iba a cometer errores.

Con paso firme salió de su casa y abandonó el área Uchiha, caía un poco de llovizna así que había pocas personas en la calle, Sasuke dio vuelta para rodear la plaza principal y enfiló hacía el bosque, conforme avanzaba sus pies se hundían en el lodo aquí y allá. Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, una casita de árbol que seguía en pie pese a que nadie se había ocupado de ella en dos años.

—Debimos buscar un punto de encuentro menos ridículo. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y usó chakra para subir por el grueso tronco, al llegar arriba la casita chirrió y tuvo que agacharse un poco pues ahora la cabeza le rozaba con el techo. Definitivamente no era un punto de reunión épico ni mucho menos. Como siempre era el primero en llegar así que se sentó con la espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos notando como las gotas caían lentamente sobre el techo.

Tac, tac, tac, tac.

—¡Yoh!, —una voz retumbó fuerte, tal y como era la personalidad de su dueño—, ¡Naruto Uzumaki está aquí! —Enseguida el rubio tuvo que agacharse—. ¿No encogió un poco esto?

—Somos nosotros los que hemos crecido. —Sasuke abrió los ojos y arqueó una ceja.

—Ya decía yo. —Naruto se dejó caer sentado a su costado—. Pero la casita ha resistido muy bien. —Eso era cierto. Sasuke observó a su compañero de reojo, Naruto había crecido y al igual que él se había llenado de músculos, pero sus ojos inquietos seguían siendo los mismos y su sonrisa espontanea no había cambiado. Se preguntó si en esencia él tampoco lo había hecho.

—¿Y Hinata-chan? —Naruto tamborileó con los dedos en el suelo—. Es raro que aún no haya llegado, siempre llegaba antes que yo.

—Sí, es raro. —Sasuke concedió.

—Y… —Naruto miró a un lado inquieto—. ¿Cómo esta ella?, ¿tú la viste antes, no?, en el examen para jounnin al que no me invitaron.

—Deberías superarlo. —Sasuke resopló.

—¡No es justo!, —Naruto respingó—, ¡yo también quería hacerlo con ustedes!

—Puedes hacerlo solo.

—¡Pero quería hacerlo con ustedes!

—Ah. —Sasuke miró al frente—. Creo que ahí viene. —Al instante Naruto giró la vista a la entrada de la casita como si hubiesen puesto un resorte debajo, Hinata apareció luciendo ligeramente acalorada, como si hubiera llegado corriendo.

—¡Lo-lo siento! —La joven se puso de rodillas frente a ellos e intentó tomar aire—. Estaba entrenando con Hanabi-chan y no me di cuenta que se hacía tarde.

—No has llegado tarde. —Sasuke aclaró—. Te quedaban cincuenta y ocho segundos para el tiempo límite.

—Ah… —Por un momento Hinata tuvo la breve intención de reírse, Sasuke siempre era tan serio y estricto con todo. Pero al girar un poco la mirada se encontró con Naruto que la estaba viendo con la boca ligeramente abierta—. Na-Naruto-kun. —Y por alguna razón se sintió ridículamente tímida al decir su nombre.

—Hinata-chan. —Naruto tenía los ojos bien abiertos—. Has cambiado. —Bueno, los tres habían cambiado, Naruto había estado muy satisfecho de su altura, de su cuerpo y del rostro que le regresaba la mirada todos los días frente al espejo, pero Hinata… ¿cómo decirlo?, aunque seguía teniendo esa actitud tan inocente y esos ojos tan bonitos, ahora… Bueno, ahora tenía unos senos enormes, casi demasiado grandes para su cuerpo pequeñito. Pensar aquello lo sofocó, Hinata era su compañera, su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, uno no pensaba en los pechos de su hermana.

—Tú también has cambiado Naruto-kun. —Finalmente ella declaró con una sonrisa y Naruto casi dio un respingo, ¡pensar cualquier cosa que se relacionara, aunque sea mínimamente, con algo sexual acerca de Hinata era como un pecado!, lo tendría presente de ahí en adelante.

—Si estamos de acuerdo en que los tres hemos cambiado. —Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a Naruto, como si supiera lo que pasaba por su sucia cabeza, el rubio casi temió que lo atacara con una bola de fuego o algo parecido—. Vamos a poner nuestro plan en acción.

—Hai. —Hinata asintió con decisión y se inclinó hacia delante para prestarle mayor atención a Sasuke, Naruto la miró de reojo, su compañera de equipo llevaba pantalones a tres cuartos como los que usaba siendo pequeña, pero en lugar de su enorme chamarra llevaba un suéter largo que le llegaba a medio muslo marcándole ciertos puntos de los cuales Naruto no quería acordarse.

—Naruto. —Sasuke tronó los dedos, parecía cabreado—. Presta atención.

—¡Hai! —El rubio respingó y cerró los ojos para serenarse. Era Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. La misma chica con la que había vivido desde que tenía memoria, la niña con la que veía películas y se abrazaban para dormir los sábados por la noche, quien…

—¿Naruto-kun? —Escuchó su voz llamándolo preocupada y algo dentro de él, algo muy, pero muy profundo le dijo que estaba jodido.

—Estoy bien. —Aun así le dirigió una sonrisa sincera—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Éste es el plan. —Sasuke sacó un pergamino de su mochila—. He estado investigando todo este tiempo y sé un par de cosas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Akatsuki está detrás de los bijuus y existen nueve bijuus en este mundo.

—¿Nueve? —Naruto dio un respingo, había creído que él y Gaara eran los únicos.

—Por ahora ocho se encuentran sellados, pero hay uno que se encuentra libre. —Sasuke señaló un punto en el mapa—. El Sanbi.

—El tres colas. —Hinata murmuró.

—Es de tipo agua. —Sasuke miró a sus compañeros con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y es terriblemente fuerte.

—¿Qué hay con él? —Naruto dio un parpadeo.

—Vamos a atraparlo.

—¿Atraparlo? —Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Nosotros? —Y Hinata no pudo más que unirse al desconcierto.

—Podemos hacerlo. —Sasuke sentenció.

—Quizás podemos hacerlo… —Hinata llevó una mano junto a su boca—. ¿Pero qué haremos con él?

—Sellarlo. —Sasuke replicó con rotundidad.

—¿Sellarlo? —Naruto abrió grandes los ojos—. ¿Quieres que alguien cargue con…?

—No ese tipo de sello. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua—. No quiero que usemos el bijuu, solo quiero que Akatsuki no lo tenga, pero los bijuus son fuerza elemental, no pueden destruirse.

—¿Entonces? —Hinata titubeó.

—Las células de Hashirama.

—¿Hashirama? —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. ¿Hablas del primer Hokage?

—He descubierto que el ANBU que nos hizo esta casita las tiene.

—¿Un ANBU nos hizo esta casita? —Hinata miró a su alrededor con sorpresa.

—¿No era un fantasma? —Naruto pasó saliva.

—Atraparemos al bijuu, lo traeremos aquí con cadenas de chakra especiales y lo apresaremos con ese elemento madera.

—Así tendríamos dos bijuus. —Hinata frunció un poco el ceño—. ¿No… no haría eso que Akatsuki nos intentara atacar con mayor fuerza?

—Quizás. —Sasuke golpeó un puño contra la palma de su mano—. Pero una guerra se está urdiendo mientras la aldea pierde el tiempo. Debemos llevar la delantera, solo así vamos a derrotar a Shisui.

—No creo que nos den permiso de hacer un plan tan arriesgado… —Naruto golpeó sus rodillas—. Me gusta. —Hinata los miró como si ambos hubieran perdido el juicio.

—¿De-de verdad?

—Cuando tengamos a los dos bijuus la aldea tendrá que reconocer al Equipo Cuervo. —Sasuke apretó los dientes—. Itachi será nuestro capitán de nuevo.

—¿No demostraría eso que somos peligrosos? —Hinata titubeó.

—Está bien si somos peligrosos. —Sasuke se puso de pie, aunque perdió el efecto deseado porque el techo de la casita le quedaba bajo y tenía que doblar el cuello—. Lo importante es que la aldea sepa que puede usarnos.

—Me he estado preguntando… —Naruto lo miró con aquellos ojos brillantes—. ¿A ti te importa en verdad la aldea o no? —Sasuke miró a lo lejos, en su mente vio a Itachi sentado en la jardinera, el cabello ondeando ligeramente con el viento.

—Quien sabe.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata había tenido misiones difíciles, momentos en los que no estaba muy segura de su camino como ninja y eventos en los que sinceramente había deseado no ser un shinobi. Pero la presente situación era diferente en varios sentidos.

—Solo tenemos que caminar hasta la aldea del hielo. —Sasuke iba hasta adelante, liderando como si siguieran siendo los mismos niños de antaño—. Ahí usaremos los ojos de Hinata y lo encontraremos.

—Repítemelo de nuevo. —Naruto iba en segundo lugar, con ambas manos sobre los tirantes de la mochila—. ¿Cómo conseguiste que Oo-san nos dejara ir?

—Es una misión de reconocimiento. —Sasuke metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco y sacó un papel—. Le dije que en mi última misión había escuchado algo acerca de Akatsuki y quería confirmarlo.

—Eso no se parece en nada a atrapar un bijuu. —Naruto frunció un poco el ceño.

—Sí. —Sasuke se encogió de hombros—. Se van a llevar una sorpresa seguro.

—Yo-yo creo que más que una sorpresa va a ser casi un infarto. —Hinata musitó y Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladeada.

—Bueno, eso también, esta viejo después de todo.

—Lo que sea. —Naruto se llevó ambas manos detrás de la nuca—. Ni siquiera pude llegar bien a Konoha cuando ya me estaban sacando.

—Ah… —Hinata dio un parpadeo y giró a él—. Es cierto… no pudiste ver a Sakura-san.

—¿Sakura-chan? —Naruto la miró con sorpresa—. ¿Por qué habría de verla a ella?

—¿Uh? —Hinata paró de golpe, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, por un momento había tenido el impulso de decirle que ella le gustaba (en el pasado al menos), pero Naruto nunca había aclarado aquello—. Yo pensaba…

—Estabas bastante entusiasmado con ella antes de irte. —Sasuke aclaró, como si cualquier cosa, mientras seguía caminando sin perder de vista el mapa, Hinata sintió que el aire entre ellos se detenía, pero para su sorpresa Naruto ladeó la cabeza y caminó nuevamente tras Sasuke.

—¿Era así?

—No me vengas con "era así". —Sasuke gruñó.

—Bueno, ella era bonita. —Naruto se encogió de hombros—. Me gustaban esos ojos verdes tan grandes que tenía.

—Ella aun los tiene. —Sasuke replicó sin interés.

—Y nunca había visto un cabello de color tan llamativo. —Naruto cerró los ojos como intentando acordarse—. Me sentía bien cuando sonreía.

—Tal vez si la vuelves a ver volverán las mariposas. —Sasuke lo miró de reojo—. Así que mejor no te le acerques, no tenemos tiempo para esas cosas.

—¡Oii Sasuke! —Naruto correteó tras él—. ¡Ero-sennin dice que tener una novia es muy importante para un chico! —Mientras sus dos compañeros discutían Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho, no estaba muy segura del sentimiento que la embargaba, todo ese tiempo había creído que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura, pero quizás es que había magnificado el amor que creía que el rubio le tenía.

En las novelas el amor siempre era lo más importante, quizás por eso había creído que todo ese tiempo Naruto había pensado y añorado a Sakura… si lo pensaba analíticamente era tonto, Naruto mismo lo había dicho, Sakura le había gustado por su apariencia, era fácil que un enamoramiento tan superficial no llegara a ningún lado.

Y ella en tanto, ¿qué es lo que había hecho?, entrenar hasta que sentía que se volvía polvo, concentrarse en su objetivo, pensar solo en Neji, en los ojos de su primo al ser separados uno del otro, esa mirada que parecía decir que le habían fallado.

Pero en cuanto veía a Naruto sus aspiraciones y metas se perdían un poco, en cuanto veía a Naruto se sentía un tanto más tímida, un tanto más femenina, un tanto más inquieta. En cuanto veía a Naruto recordaba, tenía que recordarse, que para conseguir su objetivo no podía distraerse.

—Hinata. —Sasuke se paró unos pasos adelante, el sol caía sobre su cabellera negra y a Hinata le pareció que veía dentro de ella, casi como si se tratara de algún libro que le ofreciera sus páginas sin resistencia—. No te quedes atrás. —Sasuke era así, él no era del tipo que podía ser distraído por situaciones menores, él tomaba un camino y lo seguía sin desviarse.

—Voy. —Hinata se hizo visor con la mano y caminó tras él, no se dio cuenta de que Naruto la miraba sin poder evitarlo, tampoco se dio cuenta de que Sasuke miraba al rubio de reojo con el ceño fruncido. Las cosas entre ellos tres estaban cambiando, aunque les hubiera gustado que siguieran igual.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Es hora de acampar. —Sasuke los hizo detenerse después de un día de avanzar a marchas forzadas, ni Naruto ni Hinata se habían quejado y ambos asintieron cuando les dio la orden de parar, la estamina de los tres era alta, aquello era una ventaja.

—Voy a buscar agua. —Hinata le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Sasuke y él hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

—Sí, báñate y cuando termines vamos nosotros. —La joven asintió y tomando sus cosas partió activando el Byakugan.

—¿Por qué parece cómo que te pide permiso? —Naruto la vio alejarse entre los árboles.

—Es porque cuando estábamos en el examen para jounnin unos pervertidos intentaron verla mientras se bañaba. —Sasuke empezó a recoger madera cercana para hacer una fogata—. Nunca he entendido su necesidad por bañarse tanto cuando estamos en misión.

—¡¿Quiénes?! —Naruto se puso tieso al instante—. ¿Por qué…?

—El porqué es bastante evidente. —Sasuke miró a Naruto de reojo—. Y sé que te has dado cuenta. —Ante el ataque directo Naruto abrió la boca y su rostro se pintó de rojo a una velocidad abrumadora.

—Yo-yo no…

—Cualquiera se daría cuenta. —Sasuke empezó a apilar leña—. Incluso he escuchado a Ino murmurar sobre eso.

—Ah… —De pronto Naruto no tenía nada que decir.

—De hecho las escuché cuando entrenábamos con Gai-sensei dándole vueltas al lago, Hinata se estaba quejando de que no podía correr bien porque sus senos…

—¡Cállate! —Naruto apretó los dientes con los ojos bien abiertos, como si algo se hubiera violentado en él.

—Te voy a decir esto solo una vez. —Sasuke dio un paso atrás, hizo la técnica bola de fuego y el claro se iluminó con las llamas de la hoguera—. No tienes permitido acercarte a Hinata.

—¿Qué? —Naruto boqueó como un pez fuera del agua—. ¡Somos compañeros de equipo!, ¡somos amigos!

—Como amigo no tengo ninguna queja. —Sasuke se pasó el dorso de la mano por encima de la boca quitando el gusto a carbón—. Pero no se te ocurra arruinarnos con sentimientos por encima de eso.

—¿Arruinarnos? —Naruto balbuceó—. Hinata-chan es como mi hermana, yo la quiero como… ¡yo amo a Hinata-chan!

—No tengo hermanas. —Sasuke lo miró fijo—. Pero dudo mucho que alguien normal vea a su hermana con la boca abierta y pinta de estar flotando.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Naruto agitó los brazos—. Hinata-chan es Hinata-chan.

—Hinata es bonita. —Sasuke pareció pensárselo—. Es muy bonita en realidad, a ti te gustan las cosas bonitas.

—¿Qué?, ¿esto es por lo de Sakura-chan?, ¡n-no es como si me hubiera fijado en Hinata-chan solo hasta ahora porque me pareció bonita!

—Aceptas que te fijaste en ella. —Sasuke procedió a levantar la tienda.

—¡No!, es decir, ¡cualquiera hubiera notado lo bonita que es!

—Por algún casual desconocido ella no lo sabe. —Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño mientras seguía levantando la campiña.

—¿Qué no sabe?

—Que es bonita.

—Eso es imposible. —Naruto parpadeó.

—Creo que nadie se lo ha dicho. —Sasuke se encogió un poco de hombros—. Y es muy densa para esas cosas, no lo ha comprendido cuando se lo han dicho con indirectas.

—¿Indirectas? —Naruto sintió que se le apretaba el estómago.

—Como sea, justo ahora ella está metida en esto con todo su ser, su meta es recuperar a Neji y en el camino vamos a reconquistar al Equipo Cuervo y derrotar a Shisui. —Sasuke le lanzó a Naruto una mirada de reojo—. No voy a perdonar a nadie que se meta en nuestro camino.

—¿Crees que soy un obstáculo? —Naruto dio un paso atrás herido—. ¿Crees que no formo parte de este equipo?

—Creo que tienes una personalidad que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos. —Sasuke resopló—. Y creo que cuando ves a Hinata te gusta lo que ves, si no lo paras vas a terminar jodiendo todo.

—No creo que enamorarse de alguien sea malo. —Naruto replicó.

—Enamorarse de Hinata lo es. —Sasuke frunció el ceño—. Y si te enamoras de ella voy a patearte de aquí a la aldea del rayo.

—A lo mejor eres tú quien está enamorado de ella. —Naruto gruñó, Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No peleo causas perdidas.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Ya viene Hinata.

—¡No me cambies el tema!

—¿Chicos? —Pero efectivamente Hinata estaba de vuelta, el cabello aun húmedo le goteaba por la espalda—. Encontré agua. —Levantó las cantimploras pero Naruto solo pudo ver que iluminada por la luz de las estrellas era más bonita que de día.

—El dobe y yo también vamos a bañarnos. —Sasuke sujetó a Naruto del cuello y lo obligó a caminar a la par con él—. Tiene que aclarar sus ideas.

—Uh… entiendo… —Aunque por la cara que había puesto parecía que no entendía nada. Naruto le sonrió a la pasada, una sonrisa grande, de dientes blancos, en automático ella le sonrió de vuelta, una sonrisa cálida, de labios bonitos, Sasuke habría podido matarlo. La verdad.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto no podía dormir, algo que —la verdad— no le pasaba seguido. Hinata había invocado a dos de sus lobos para hacer guardia y ellos tres se habían metido en la casa de campaña como en los viejos tiempos. Y como en los viejos tiempos él se había dormido en medio. Aquello era ridículo, claro, cuando era niño prefería ese sitio porque le daban miedo los fantasmas, pero ya tenía catorce años, los fantasmas… bueno, seguían dándole miedo, pero no quería criar fama de miedoso.

De cualquier manera ni Sasuke ni Hinata le habían preguntado, Hinata se había arremolinado al fondo de la tienda, Sasuke junto a la puerta y solo había quedado un hueco en medio para él, bueno, lo cierto es que no estaban apretados porque aquella casa de campaña tenía sitio para cuatro (un recordatorio de que Itachi-taichou les hacía falta). Aun así Naruto se sentía inquieto.

Durante todo su viaje con Ero-sennin había dormido en muchos y pintorescos sitios, no solo al aire libre, Naruto había conocido hoteles de la mejor calidad y cantinas de mala muerte, había dormido en cómodos hostales y en malolientes centros nocturnos. En eso de dormir donde lo encontrara el día era un experto y ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina de dormir solo (que cuando podía Jiraiya prefería dormir en los brazos de alguna mujer bien dispuesta).

Dormir nuevamente con Sasuke y Hinata era… ¿cómo decirlo?, como regresar a la normalidad, como volver a casa.

Pero a pesar de que debía haberse sentido cálido, cómodo y feliz Naruto se encontraba a sí mismo agitado. Agitado por algo que no quería aceptar. Lo cierto es que ansiaba abrazar a Hinata, al acostarse había hecho un movimiento automático para girarse hacia ella como cuando ambos eran niños y veían películas juntos.

Pero ya no eran niños.

Sasuke tenía razón.

Pasándose la mano por la frente giró la mirada hacia ella, Hinata estaba de espaldas a él y en la oscuridad su cabello oscuro se regaba por el piso de la tienda, estaba envuelta en una frazada así que eso era todo lo que se veía de ella, un montón de cabello brillante, y era ridículo que sintiera tanta ansiedad solo por eso.

¿Es que vivir con Jiraiya tanto tiempo lo había echado a perder?, Hinata era su muy querida compañera de equipo y estaba seguro que los sentimientos que tenía por ella eran cálidos y nada sexuales. Aun así se reprimía a sí mismo dándose cuenta de que sus cuerpos habían cambiado y ya no habría nada de inocente en abrazarse a ella en la oscuridad.

Era una mierda.

Hinata, Sasuke e Itachi eran su familia, se suponía que uno podía ir y abrazarse con su familia, darse amor y cariño, pero la edad se había convertido en un obstáculo, la edad y el cambio en sus cuerpos lo estaba separando de Hinata. No era justo.

Por un momento Naruto consideró pegársele a Sasuke (lo hacía de pequeño de cualquier forma) luego recordó que Sasuke solía apartarlo con un empujón o una patada. Así que se quedó ahí, con los brazos inertes a los lados viendo el techo de la tienda de campaña.

Conforme pasaron los minutos escuchó la respiración de Sasuke volviéndose pesada y aunque sabía que se despertaría con cualquier leve ruido fue un alivio para él, Hinata hacía un ruido suave al dormir, como el ronroneo de un gatito, lo había hecho desde que era pequeña, pero a Naruto le causaba tanta gracia que no se lo había dicho nunca para no mortificarla.

Ahí estaban sus dos amigos, sus dos hermanos, quizás ya no era niños para pegarse los unos a los otros, pero se seguían queriendo (quizás igual, quizás más). Y estaban trabajando juntos para recuperar el equipo que tanto significaba para ellos.

Con mucho tiento adelantó una mano y sujetó con dos dedos un trozo de la manga de Sasuke, su amigo frunció ligeramente la nariz, pero no se despertó, como si presintiera que solo era Naruto haciendo el tonto, luego adelantó la otra mano y enredó un mechón de cabello de Hinata en uno de sus dedos, cabello largo, oscuro y sedoso.

—Los quiero. —Y no iba a echar a perder nada, lo prometía, iba a quererlos a los dos por siempre.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sasuke se despertó en la mañana con una pierna de Naruto sobre el estómago, así, como si volvieran a tener diez años. Claro, su pierna se había vuelto el doble de pesada y como que le cortaba la respiración así que se desembarazó del peso extra con un gruñido. Por lo menos el rubio había decidido mortificarlo a él y no abrumar a Hinata con su presencia (y con el peso de sus extremidades).

—Buenos días. —Anunció con voz fuerte para que los otros dos supieran que era hora de levantarse, al instante Naruto se removió musitando "5 minutos más" y Hinata se giró a él somnolienta frotándose un ojo.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun. —Hacía mucho que Hinata no le daba los buenos días así (enredada en las cobijas, con el cabello desordenado y las mejillas sonrojadas), Sasuke no pudo evitar que una parte de su boca se torciera en media sonrisa.

—Te ves terrible.

—¿En serio? —Al instante Hinata se pasó el dorso de la mano por encima de la boca y las mejillas como buscando saliva que se le hubiera quedado pegada, su rostro enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

—Buenos días. —Naruto murmuró debajo de las cobijas.

—Buenos días. —Sasuke le dio con el puño en donde suponía que estaba su hombro—. Levántate.

—¡Au! —Naruto echó las sabanas hacia atrás—. ¡Eso dolió! —De ellos tres Naruto era quien siempre había tenido los amaneceres más espectaculares, con aquellos ojos azules tan brillantes y el cabello rubio, desordenado y resplandeciente como el oro.

—Tenemos que salir ya. —Sasuke se quitó la camisa de dormir sin ningún tapujo, Hinata desvió la mirada dando un bote—. Almorzamos y nos vamos.

—¿Qué vamos a almorzar? —Aun bostezando Naruto también se sacó la playera—. ¿Ramen?

—¿Siempre quieres comer ramen? —Sasuke se puso una camisa limpia y procedió a cambiarse los pantalones, Hinata seguía sentada muy tiesa en la esquina viendo hacia la pared, como una niña regañada, hasta era graciosa.

—El ramen tiene sabor y nutrientes. —Naruto se hizo un poco bola con los pantalones—. Bueno, no todos, pero la mayoría.

—El ramen instantáneo no tiene ningún nutriente. —Sasuke se colocó el cinto y busco su espada por el piso de la tienda, los últimos meses se había especializado en kenjutsu y aquella bonita espada era su última adquisición.

—¿Ninguno? —Naruto se colocó encima su chaqueta y tanteó por su protector de frente.

—Es agua con plástico.

—¡Oye! —Naruto por fin encontró su protector y se lo amarró, solo hasta entonces giró a ver a Hinata que seguía con la mirada fija en la pared de la casita, sin moverse ni para respirar—. Oii Hinata-chan, ¿no vas a cambiarte?

—Ella ya no se cambia frente a nosotros. —Sasuke comentó con burla.

—¡Ah! —Ella giró finalmente la mirada, pero estaba tan roja que parecía un jitomate.

—Pero antes se metía debajo de las cobijas, ¿no? —Naruto hizo memoria, su compañera de equipo siempre había sido muy recatada, pero usualmente encontraba la manera para llevar a cabo sus tareas.

—Ahora la princesa espera hasta que la dejamos sola. —Sasuke arqueó una ceja—. ¿Verdad Hinata-hime?

—N-no me llames así. —Hinata dio un rápido y vergonzoso parpadeo, Naruto los miró el uno al otro con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué ocurre con ustedes dos?

—Nada. —Sasuke tomó a Naruto del cuello de la chamarra y jaló de él hacia afuera—. Démosle su espacio a Hinata-hime.

—¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! —Pero ya los dos habían salido de la casa de campaña.

—¿Hinata-hime? —Naruto frunció el ceño—. ¿Así la llaman sus lobos no es cierto?

—Sí. —Yahiko que se encontraba junto a los restos de la hoguera movió lentamente la cola—. Hinata-hime.

—La princesa de la luna. —Kaoru corroboró con un asentimiento de cabeza. Los lobos de Hinata también se habían vuelto grandes y bonitos, tan bonitos que era fácil olvidar lo muy peligrosos que eran.

—Hablando de eso de la luna. —Naruto tronó los huesos de su cuello—. Díganle a ese príncipe de la luna que Hinata-chan es nuestra.

—Eso es imposible. —Yahiko ladeó la peluda cabeza—. Es un pacto del destino.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con el dobe. —Sasuke se acercó a su mochila para sacar algunas barras energéticas y poner agua para un café—. Hinata es nuestra.

—El príncipe de la luna no se las va a dejar tan sencillo. —Kaoru los vio con aquellos bonitos ojos azules y justo en esos momentos Hinata salió de la tienda, llevaba un abrigo largo color lila que escondía su figura, Naruto casi pudo respirar con alivio, aunque no estuvo muy seguro de la razón.

—Gracias por hacer la guardia por nosotros. —Hinata les hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Pueden ir a descansar.

—¡Nos vemos Hinata-hime!

—¡Adiós Hinata-hime! —Los dos lobos desaparecieron en volutas de humo. Naruto lanzó un largo bostezo y declaró que si no lo dejaban comer ramen se comería las piezas de pan que habían comprado en la aldea antes de salir. Los tres se sentaron juntos sobre un tronco a tomar pan con café, sin hablar, solo rozando los hombros, como si en aquel silencio se asentaran todos los días, las semanas y los meses en los que habían estado separados.

Finalmente fue Naruto quien se puso de pie, le tendió una mano a Hinata y otra a Sasuke, sonriendo.

—¿Nos vamos?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El quinto día Hinata se paró en seco, apuntó con el índice adelante y musitó despacio:

—Puedo verlo. —Naruto y Sasuke soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Llevaban dos días metidos en una especie de fango siguiendo el rastro del Sanbi y mientras ellos peleaban con mosquitos y lodo Hinata seguía a su objetivo casi sin pestañear. Lo cierto es que cuando Hinata estaba en una misión de rastreo todo ella se transformaba, dejaba de prestarle atención a todo para seguir el rastro con todos sus sentidos, intercambiando opiniones con sus lobos, siguiendo una pista en el viento, oteando con sus ojos en la lejanía.

Naruto y Sasuke la seguían en silencio, sin presionarla ni hacer preguntas, apenas dando asentimientos con la cabeza cuando ella les decía que debían cambiar la trayectoria. Y por fin sus ojos se habían iluminado con la satisfacción de una tarea llevada a cabo con eficiencia.

—Está ahí. —Por supuesto, ni Naruto ni Sasuke lograban ver nada, pero ambos pararon para trazar un plan de ataque.

—¿Dónde? —Sasuke dio un paso al frente, alrededor todo eran matorrales y pantano.

—Dos kilómetros al frente hay una cascada, detrás de ese lugar puedo verlo. —Hinata desactivo el dojutsu propio de su familia—. E-es… es un chakra imponente.

—Sí. —Sasuke no podía percibir su poder y sin embargo sus instintos le decían que diera media vuelta—. Y por eso vamos a atraparlo.

—Uh… —Naruto se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, pero habló con un poco de atropello—. El zorro me ha estado llamando. —Usualmente Naruto no mencionaba al monstruo atrapado dentro de él así que tanto Hinata como Sasuke lo vieron con sorpresa.

—¿El Kyuuby? —Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño.

—Sí. —Naruto se apocó un poco, pero enseguida levantó la mirada con entereza—. Dice que somos un trio de idiotas.

—Muy amable de su parte. —Sasuke gruñó.

—Pero que nos va a echar una mano porque el Sanbi no le cae bien.

—¿Se conocen? —Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero casi enseguida recapacitó, se suponía que las nueve bestias con cola provenían de un mismo sitio, era lógico que se conocieran, prácticamente compartían la misma naturaleza.

—¿Va a ayudarnos? —Hinata observó a Naruto con inquietud, en el pasado nunca habían intentado usar el poder del zorro y cuando Naruto lo había intentado las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas.

—Dice que nos va a echar una mano. —Naruto abrió y cerró los dedos de las manos—. Miren, no es que confíe mucho en él, pero a veces cuando he estado en peligro me ha ayudado.

—Sospechoso. —Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño, cuando un jinchuriki moría el bijuu no lo hacía, era energía elemental, no podía destruirse, en todo caso al Kyuuby podría convenirle que Naruto muriera para obtener su libertad, no lo entendía.

—Bueno… —Hinata miró a uno y luego al otro—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Primero descansar. —Sasuke se sentó en el barro, tenían por delante una misión arriesgada cuyo principal factor para obtener la victoria era una serie de eventos rápidos y bien ejecutados—. Luego voy a explicarles el plan.

—Tú siempre tienes un plan. —Naruto sonrío y se sentó a su lado—. Me gusta.

—No me agrada mucho el gustarte. —Sasuke gruñó, con una sonrisa Hinata se sentó en medio de los dos.

—¿Y bien?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto fue muy consciente de que el plan dependía bastante de que nadie la palmara ni se equivocara, Sasuke se lo había repetido hasta la saciedad, bien, no es que no supiera seguir órdenes, era que quizás Sasuke había sido demasiado optimista con eso de que atraparan una cosa tan majestuosa como esa.

—Bien. —Sintió las manos hormiguearle y respiró hondo para serenarse, era la primera vez que volvía a insertarse en el equipo con Sasuke y Hinata, una misión donde no conocían bien a bien las habilidades de los otros, después de todo era un encuentro después de dos años de entrenamiento.

—Kage bunshin no jutsu. —Y sin embargo confiaba plenamente en los dos. Enseguida el claro se llenó de rubios y todos corrieron con un kunai en la mano hasta perderse por la cascada, como un ejército de un solo hombre.

—Cubierto. —Escuchó la voz de Sasuke por el intercomunicador y sintió algo extraño, como si todo aquello se hiciera real de pronto. Era la primera vez que usaban intercomunicadores, sentía la voz de Sasuke rebotándole en el cerebro.

—Cubierto. —Y luego la voz de Hinata, firme y tranquila, la voz que la caracterizaba cuando estaban dentro de una misión.

—Paso 1. —Naruto respondió corriendo tras de sus clones y saltando la cascada, enseguida el agua lo empapó y sintió que el frío se le metía entre los huesos, pero fue cosa de un instante, estaba demasiado lleno de adrenalina como para sentirlo por mucho tiempo.

—Estoy arriba, cambio. —Aquel era Sasuke, sobrevolando el espacio sobre un enorme cuervo que proyectaba una sombra inmensa con sus alas.

—Ya pase, cambio. —En ese momento no podía ver a Hinata, pero se imaginaba que ella y sus lobos tomaban posiciones. Bueno, aquel era el momento que habían planeado.

—¡Estoy en ello! —Naruto corrió y con él lo hicieron todos sus mojados clones, en aquel momento el Sanbi giró hacía él, era un monstruo imponente y tenía unos ojos que parecían pura oscuridad, casi la misma oscuridad que llevaba el zorro dentro de sí cuando le regresaba la mirada.

—¡Ahora! —Los clones se lanzaron a un mismo tiempo, todos presionaron un botón en su cinturón y una cuerda apareció en sus manos, enseguida corrieron y brincaron sobre el Sanbi intentando aprisionarlo.

 _Cuerdas de control de chakra_

Las mismas cuerdas que usaban contra los prisioneros en el servicio de inteligencia, la verdad Naruto no tenía idea de cómo había hecho Sasuke para conseguirlas.

El Sanbi soltó un grito, fue un grito horrible, un grito que estremeció el agua, y entonces todo alrededor fue niebla.

—Genjutsu. —Naruto alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Sasuke por el intercomunicador—. La niebla te mete en genjutsu, no caigan. —Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Naruto intentó evitar la niebla, pero pronto él y sus clones fueron sumergidos en aquella espesa consistencia que les impedía ver más allá de sus narices.

Naruto respiró hondo, nunca había sido particularmente bueno con genjutsu, era uno de sus puntos flacos. Su mirada se movió de un lado a otro esperando por la alucinación que lo atraparía, pero para su desconcierto nada sucedió.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Hinata llegó hasta él, lucía un tanto preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Naruto sabía que los ojos de Hinata veían a través de los genjutsus, para ella nada de aquello era un problema

—No sé por qué no puedo verlo. —Hinata activó el Byakugan, lucía concentrada intentando desmenuzar la niebla a su alrededor—. ¿Crees que este bloqueando mi visión?

—Seguro Sasuke puede ver desde arriba. —Naruto giró el cuello intentando buscar en lo alto a su amigo.

—Sasuke-kun. —Hinata llevó una mano al intercomunicador—. ¿Sasuke-kun? —Naruto sintió algo tirar dentro de su estómago, una risa floja y malvada que le retumbaba en los oídos.

— _Estas atrapado cachorro._

—¡Dispersar! —En automático colocó dos dedos frente a él—. ¡Dispersar! —Hinata lo observó con sorpresa.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Parecía la misma Hinata de siempre, pero Naruto intentó no mirarla.

—¡Dispersar!

—¿Estamos en un genjutsu?, —Hinata miró alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, las venas características del Byakugan alrededor de sus ojos—, imposible.

— _¿Quieres ayuda? —_ La voz del Kyuuby se burló de él, como siempre lo hacía. Naruto sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta con irritación de sus limitaciones.

—¿Naruto-kun? —Hinata dirigió una mano hacía él, pero el movimiento quedó en el aire porque el Sanbi soltó un grito tremendo y entre la niebla apareció una de sus colas.

—¡Ah! —Hinata gritó cuando la cola la golpeó en el pecho arrojándola con violencia hacia atrás, pero Naruto ni siquiera se movió—. ¡Naruto-kun! —Hinata gimió angustiada—.¡Naruto-kun!

— _¿No vas a ayudarla?_ —Escuchó la voz sarcástica del Kyuuby dentro de él.

—Esa no es Hinata-chan. —Y si fuera más resistente a los genjutsus ni siquiera la hubiera visto en primer lugar.

— _Ya eres un poco más listo. —_ El Kyuuby se burló, pero Naruto simplemente cerró los ojos y respiró hondo colocando una mano al frente en posición de ataque. La niebla era la que le provocaba aquellas alucinaciones, la niebla era lo que debía evitar.

Se vio a sí mismo siendo muy pequeño curándose solo una herida en la frente luego de recibir un piedrazo en la cabeza.

 _Monstruo._

Recordó aquella vez que Hinata casi se ahogaba siendo pequeña.

 _Y no podía hacer nada._

Gaara era un monstruo y él era un monstruo y en la oscuridad la luna se pintaba de sangre.

 _Un jinchuuriki, un ser maldito._

Shisui estaba bañado de sangre y Sasuke gritaba que lo odiaba, pero él no podía moverse, los pulmones se le habían fundido.

 _Traición._

Y el papá de Sasuke decía que era un monstruo que debían controlar, un monstruo que debían usar.

 _Arma, en Raíz le enseñaron a ser un arma._

Y Hinata estaba tendida en medio del agua, con los ojos ausentes y el cabello flotando alrededor, sin moverse, sin respirar, con los ojos fijos.

 _No lo eches a perder._

Estaba solo y había un monstruo dentro de él, estaba solo y siempre echaba a perder las cosas.

 _Itachi caminaba dándole la espalda._

—¡Itachi-taichou! —Gritó adelantando una mano, aunque aquel hombre había dejado de ser su capitán y Naruto no era tan fuerte como para recuperarlo—. ¡Itachi-taichou!

 _Jiraiya muriendo, Jiraiya herido por su culpa._

Gritó, gritó muy fuerte agitando su cabeza, pero estaba gritando en una dimensión en donde nadie lo escuchaba, envuelto en la niebla, perdido en un genjutsu que parecía ser eterno.

— _De verdad que eres tonto. —_ El Kyuuby resopló, Naruto se vio impulsado afuera, como arrojado de vuelta al mundo real y a la niebla, sentía el pulso de sus arterias golpeando sus sienes, su corazón latiendo desbocado.

—Es un genjutsu. —Aun así intentó tranquilizarse, aunque aquel genjutsu había estado formado de eventos reales de principio a fin, aunque aquello no era más que un recuento de todos sus malos momentos—. Es un genjutsu. —Y Sasuke se enfadaría en serio si echaba a perder la misión—. Soy Naruto Uzumaki. —Y Naruto Uzumaki no se dejaba vencer por ningún recuerdo gris.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y echó a correr en medio de la niebla, escuchó un silbido largo y demandante, una señal de que iba en la dirección equivocada. Sus pies patinaron sobre el agua y dio media vuelta.

—¡Naruto-kun! —Hinata apareció a su lado y supo que era la Hinata real porque montaba a Misao y todo en ella mostraba resolución—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy. —Naruto trepó de un salto tras ella, Misao corrió como si en sus patas llevara alguna clase de impulsor.

—Se encuentra a las nueve treinta. —Hinata hizo algo extraño con las manos, como si tensara un arco, aunque no había nada ahí, en sus ojos el Byakugan pareció acentuarse y entonces una flecha de agua salió disparada de sus manos, el impulso fue tan fuerte que se creó una ola expansiva y Misao tuvo que frenar para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —Mojado y sorprendido Naruto se aferró del pelaje de Misao para no caer.

—Suigetsu-kun. —Hinata respondió de manera escueta, su atención estaba puesta en la reacción de la bestia frente a ellos que soltó un largo y furioso gemido. Arriba el cuervo de Sasuke graznó.

—Es mi turno. —Naruto bajó de la loba de un salto y echó a correr—. Gracias por el paseo.

—De nada. —Misao contestó con aire petulante para luego pasar a correr para alcanzar al resto de los lobos.

—Naruto. —La voz de Sasuke por el intercomunicador era seca—. No te distraigas.

—Ya lo sé. —Aunque caer en el genjutsu del enemigo no le parecía precisamente distraerse.

A su izquierda los lobos de Hinata avanzaron en formación: Yahiko, Kaoru y Sanosuke, Hinata iba sobre Misao, liderando la comitiva, con la espalda bien recta y aquel arco de agua que además de hermoso era terriblemente efectivo.

—¡Ahora! —No era el momento de caer en trampas mentales, Naruto corrió junto con el resto de sus clones. Los lobos soltaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, golpes de agua y hielo que lanzaron a Sanbi varios metros a la izquierda.

—¡Ahora! —El grito de los clones se volvió uno cuando saltaron sobre el Sanbi amarrándolo con las cuerdas de chakra, algunas no alcanzaban y los clones tenían que amarrarlas entre sí en ese momento. El Sanbi se revolvió.

— _Que estúpido es. —_ El Kyuuby murmuró apático—. _Sin un jinchuriki no sabe controlar sus poderes. —_ Una suerte para ellos por otro lado. Naruto terminó de amarrarlo y apenas logró salir del camino cuando la bestia lanzó una bola de energía por la boca, el agua del lago se dividió en dos.

—¡Ahora! —Sasuke gritó por el intercomunicador, Naruto desapareció a sus clones y saltó, Hinata y sus lobos también saltaron.

1, 2,3.

—¡Chidori! —Sasuke cayó desde su cuervo como una flecha, con el brazo hacía abajo chillando como mil pájaros endemoniados. Era un chidori inmenso, un ataque tan fuerte que por un momento el mundo se pintó de azul. El ataque eléctrico golpeó al Sanbi en el centro y electrocutó en un instante toda el agua, Naruto y Hinata notaron un resplandor azul que parecía quemar todo a su paso.

—¡Ahora! —El tiempo no solo era escaso si no que estaba en su contra. El Sanbi había perdido el conocimiento, pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

Hinata sacó un pergamino de su mochila, Saito-san, el lobo jefe, se iba a enojar en serio, pero no les quedaban muchas opciones. Sasuke lanzó sellos flotables en cinco direcciones y apuntó un kunai con lazo a cada uno de ellos, luego hizo varios sellos con las manos, Hinata se colocó en medio con el pergamino inverso que los llevaba al mundo de los lobos. Naruto trepó sobre Yahiko quien afianzó las patas.

Luego todo fue una horrible oscuridad.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi suspiró con resignación una vez más cuando su madre movió con estruendo las cazuelas, últimamente cocinaba así, como si en lugar de preparar tofu frito quisiera matar a alguien.

—Okka-san… —Con tiento se dirigió a la cocina, casi como si esperara encontrarse a un enemigo.

—No puedo creerlo. —Su madre volteó el tofu en el aire, como esos chefs de altura que a veces salían en la televisión, su ceño fruncido en molestia—. Escucha un rumor de la peor organización criminal de los últimos tiempos y sale corriendo. —Se refería a Sasuke, naturalmente, desde que su hermano se había ido de la casa dejando solo una nota escueta diciendo que regresaría su madre no había dejado de refunfuñar.

—Él ya es un jounnin. —Itachi intentó calmarla, cierto, Sasuke apenas tenía catorce años, pero a los trece él ya era un ANBU, y uno aterrador si se ponían en eso.

—Siempre tan cabezotas. —Su madre apretó los labios en una línea delgada, hubo un chisporroteo de aceite—. Tu padre era igual. —Era la primera vez que mencionaba a su padre de una manera tan casual desde que había muerto.

—Lo era. —Itachi se sentó a la mesa sabiendo que le tocaría una porción especialmente grande y que tendría que comérsela, su madre solía aplacar sus rabiosos sentimientos alimentándolo de más, era una suerte que hiciera tanto ejercicio.

—Debería ir tras él. —Mikoto sirvió un plato monstruoso—. Debería traerlo de una oreja.

—No creo… —Itachi empezó con voz calma, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

—¿No crees que pueda?, te recuerdo que yo también soy una jounnin. —Aunque hacía tanto tiempo desde que no entrenaba que Itachi sinceramente no podía recordarlo.

—No creo que sea necesario. —Itachi completó con voz cansada y tomó sus palillos, su madre se sentó a su lado, el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Ya ha pasado más de una semana. —Itachi mentiría si decía que no estaba inquieto, el Hokage simplemente le había dicho que Sasuke había solicitado una misión con otros dos integrantes para rastrear cierta información acerca de Akatsuki.

"Nada peligroso" había comentado el Sandaime con despreocupación, pero a lo largo de su vida Itachi se había dado cuenta de que lo que le parecía poco peligroso al gran dirigente de una aldea podía ser en realidad terriblemente complicado.

—Sasuke pediría ayuda si la necesitara. —Eso probablemente era mentira, Sasuke era una de las personas más orgullosas que conocía.

—Si no manda señales en tres días voy a ir a buscarlo. —Su madre dio un trago pesado, Itachi sintió ternura por ella.

—Creo que eso sería complicado incluso para mí. —Sasuke no había mandado coordenadas y ni siquiera había dado un sitio aproximado para la misión, rastrearlo en esas circunstancias era caso perdido.

—No lo sería para mí. —Su madre, no obstante, siguió comiendo con irritación—. Tsume seguro me ayudaría, por los viejos tiempos.

—¿Tsume Inuzuka? —Itachi dejó de comer, como nuevo dirigente de su clan se las había tenido que ver con los otros líderes de clan y Tsume Inuzuka había demostrado ser especialmente violenta, tratándolo siempre como si fuera un cachorro poco avispado.

—Éramos compañeras. —Su madre sorbió un par de fideos, seguía enojada y no notaba la curiosidad en la voz de su hijo, algo que rara vez sucedía—. Siempre peleaba con Kushina pero conmigo se llevaba bien.

—No sabía… —Itachi por fin comprendió porque aquella mujer le había dicho con desparpajo que no le había sacado lo mejor a su madre.

—Por alguna razón también le gustaba Hana. —Mikoto comió tempura con rapidez, seguro le dolería el estómago después—. Decía que era como una muñeca.

—¿Quién es Hana? —Itachi alzó los ojos, se encontró con los ojos de su madre, una mirada fija que parecía perderse en el pasado.

—Es la madre de Hinata. —Entre ellos reinó el silencio—. Bueno, era la madre de Hinata, a Tsume le gustaba tanto que le puso el mismo nombre a su hija, un acierto porque he escuchado que es guapa y tranquila. —Itachi recordó a una joven que trabajaba como veterinaria, habían estado juntos en la academia, aunque no recordaba que hubieran cruzado muchas palabras.

—Como sea, —su madre volvió a lo suyo comiendo—, Tsume es la mejor rastreadora que tiene la aldea, por algo es tokubetsu jounnin. —Itachi no tenía idea de que aquella mujer tan territorial cargara con uno de los pocos rangos especiales de la aldea—. Seguro que si le pido que busquemos a Sasuke se ríe y me dice que sí.

—¿Eran cercanas?

—Éramos buenas camaradas. —Su madre dejó los palillos en el aire—. De hecho casi todos lo éramos, de pronto todos mis amigos se convirtieron en líderes de clan y las chicas nos volvimos sus esposas. —Su madre pareció reflexionar—. Menos Tsume, ella siempre fue diferente, una vez me dijo que entrenar hasta casi morirme para terminar haciendo pasteles los domingos y limpiando mocos todos los días era una pena. —Itachi nunca lo había visto de esa manera, para él su madre siempre había sido la mujer atenta que los esperaba con su delantal y una sonrisa, la parte de aquella mujer que era una kunoichi era apenas un recuerdo borroso en su memoria.

—¿Se arrepintió? —No supo por qué lo preguntó, como si por primera vez viera realmente a su madre como era.

—Por supuesto que no. —Su madre dejó los palillos a un lado y sonrío—. Tsume es importante para la aldea y pone en alto a las chicas de nuestra generación, pero yo crie a dos de los mejores ninjas de todos los tiempos. —En el rostro de su madre se pintó una bella sonrisa y colocó una mano sobre la mano de su hijo—. Las chicas de las nuevas generaciones quizás no lo entiendan hasta que ellas mismas sean madres, pero cuando tienes un hijo lo que tú eras y lo que querías cambia, cuando tienes un hijo él es más importante que todo lo demás.

—Lamento todos los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer… —Itachi retrajo los dedos.

—Nada que no mereciera la pena por ti Itachi. —Su madre sonrió, pero casi al instante sus bonitas cejas se fruncieron—. Y por el desagradecido de tu hermano.

—Sasuke la ama muchísimo.

—Lo consentí de más. —Mikoto soltó un suspiro—. Lo mime demasiado. —O por lo menos lo había intentado, lo cierto era que el Equipo Cuervo se lo había arrebatado sin que pudiera evitarlo, Itachi no pudo evadir sentir pesar por aquello que hasta el momento no había considerado.

—Yo creo… —Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase se puso de pie con violencia, su madre hizo lo mismo condicionada por su reacción.

Había un chakra, un chakra horroroso que había surgido de la nada en medio de los campos de entrenamiento. Itachi ni siquiera se despidió de su madre, desapareció en un parpadeo.

Un ataque a Konoha, no podía ser de otra manera, corrió y en el camino sintió sombras que se le unían.

Kakashi Hatake.

Un escuadrón ANBU

¿Quién podría ser?, ¿quién podría tener un chakra tan aterrador?, ¿quién podría haber entrado de esa manera a Konoha?, a su mente regresó aquel evento con el Kyuuby hace 14 años, la naturaleza de aquel chakra le parecía similar.

—Vamos a necesitar refuerzos. —Kakashi se le emparejó, tenía una mirada fría, la mirada que lo volvía uno de los ninjas más escalofriantes de la aldea.

—¿Información? —Itachi siguió corriendo, casi como un rayo.

—Ninguna. —En el aire el jadeo entrecortado de los hombres que corrían le hizo darse cuenta de la velocidad a la que avanzaban. Aun así Shisui seguramente habría sido más rápido. Pensar en su primo le hizo tener un escalofrío, ¿es que acaso aquello era algo orquestado por Shisui?

De pronto Kakashi se detuvo y alzó un puño, la señal para que todo mundo se detuviera y tomara posiciones, Itachi trepó hasta lo alto de un árbol y desde ahí pudo ver el espectáculo caótico que se desarrollaba frente a él.

—¡Ya dije que no lo voy a poder detener por mucho tiempo dattebayo! —Había un centenar de Narutos, todos con el cabello dorado brillando bajo la luz del sol, todos con la chamarra arremangada hasta los codos y jalando un enredo de cuerdas retensoras de chakra, cadenas que se cernían sobre una bestia enorme, uno de ellos, el que probablemente era el original, tenía el cuerpo burbujeando en color rojo y era el que más tensión hacía sobre las cuerdas del pecho de aquella bestia, de su cuerpo salía una escalofriante cola roja y el instinto asesino del Kyuuby parecía rodearlo, aun así su consciencia estaba intacta.

—¡¿Por qué no te apuras?! —El Naruto original gruñó, sus ojos aun eran celestes, pero se habían afilado de una manera poco humana.

—Ya mandé el mensaje. —Sasuke replicó, tenía la camisa hecha jirones colgando de su cintura y su pecho desnudo y humedecido de sudor se expandía con cada respiración pesada—. Aguanta otro poco. —Su hermano tenía una mano sobre la nariz de aquella bestia, como si tocar a un ser tan monstruosamente poderoso no fuera cosa del otro mundo, sus ojos brillaban rojos.

Genjutsu.

Mientras Naruto lo retenía con fuerza física su hermano aplicaba en él el sharingan.

—¡Solo apúrense todos! —Una voz gruesa retumbó en el claro, Itachi se sorprendió de descubrir a cinco enormes lobos rodeando a la bestia, el que había hablado era un lobo café que recordó se llamaba Sanosuke, solo hasta entonces notó que alrededor de aquel monstruo había un campo de fuerza, cada pilar protegido por un lobo y en medio de ellos…

Al principio no la reconoció, solo fue capaz de observar a una joven de cabello largo y oscuro sentada en medio de una estrella, una joven que apretaba fuertemente sus dedos en un jutsu de represión, en realidad fueron los lobos los que le dieron la respuesta.

—¡Hinata-hime, se está perdiendo mi pilar!

—¡Hinata-hime!

—N-no se preocupen. —Su voz no había cambiado, una voz tranquila en medio de la desesperación, una voz musical en medio de la batalla. El campo de fuerza se reforzó como si hubieran puesto un reluciente espejo y el cabello de ella se azotó violentamente a causa del aire desatado.

—De-de verdad que no aguanto. —El Naruto original sacó otra de las colas del Kyuuby, sus ojos se afilaron aún más y una oleada de poder golpeó a todos, como si el chakra del zorro de nueve colas fuera un objeto cortante que pudiera rebanarlos en un instante.

—Aguanta. —Sasuke habló con voz monótona, su mirada perdida en las profundidades de la mente de aquella bestia, peleando con un genjutsu atroz que le requería toda su concentración.

Hinata cambió de posición, se arrodilló y puso ambas manos en el suelo, de sus manos surgieron cadenas negras que aprisionaron a la bestia en tres círculos, sus mejillas enrojecieron con el esfuerzo y sus brazos tambalearon ligeramente, pero enseguida levantó la mirada y apretó los dientes decidida, Itachi notó que el sudor corría por su frente y le humedecía el cabello, pero no cedió al cansancio ni por un momento.

—Me han convocado. —Un ANBU apareció de pronto, Itachi lo conocía, era uno de los ninjas más reconocidos de la aldea por su habilidad con el elemento madera—. Para encarcelar al Sanbi.

—¿Esa cosa es el Sanbi? —Kakashi apareció a su lado—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Creo que esos chicos lo han atrapado. —El ANBU señaló al frente—. No estoy seguro, el mensaje era muy críptico.

—Dejemos las averiguaciones para después. —Itachi se paró cuan alto era, el aire le hizo revolotear la ropa y justo en ese instante tanto Hinata como Naruto giraron a verlo.

—Itachi-taichou. —Itachi nunca en su vida había visto una mirada como aquella hacia su persona, la mirada de alguien que sabe que la salvación ha llegado… quizás una mirada con demasiado peso encima…

Hinata despegó las manos del piso, con lentitud, casi con cadencia, los lobos desaparecieron en un instante, los sellos de represión se fueron, el escudo se cayó. Naruto removió todo rastro del Kyuuby, sobre el Sanbi solo quedó parado un muchacho rubio de catorce años con unos brazos que temblaban por la fuerza exigida por tanto tiempo y luego, así, de la nada, Sasuke cayó al piso con los ojos cerrados, demasiado extenuado para seguir con el genjutsu.

—Entramos nosotros. —Kakashi se abalanzó hacia delante, el ANBU e Itachi hicieron lo mismo. El Sanbi rugió, fue un sonido aterrador, pero ya Itachi había suplido a Sasuke, su mano sobre la piel rugosa de la bestia, sus ojos en sus ojos y el peor de sus genjutsus desarrollándose.

Nunca había usado el sharingan en algo que no fuera humano, ni siquiera para practicar, la mente del Sanbi era una confusión de recuerdos antiguos, de jinchurikis que se superponían y que no lograban contenerlo, de épocas que pasaban.

—Estas atado. —Itachi se lo ordenó—. No puedes moverte. —El Sanbi intentó resistirse, pero era inútil, de manera confusa y rápida pudo ver sus últimos recuerdos.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y los lobos atrapaban al Sanbi en el mundo de los lobos, un lobo enorme los veía con desaprobación.

—¡El reino de los lobos no es un acceso directo a donde quieras cachorra atrevida! —Pero Hinata no tenía tiempo de contestar, reteniendo aquella bestia con sellos de represión ayudada por el resto de los lobos.

—¡Recuerden!, —la voz de Sasuke retumbaba en sus recuerdos—, ¡tenemos que lograr que Itachi-niisan se lleve el crédito!

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso? —Naruto y sus clones preguntaron al tiempo.

—Solo lo sabrán.

¿Sería mi capitán dentro de dos años?

Bien, aquel plan era arriesgado desde todos los puntos, pero Itachi no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa. Forzó su sharingan hasta lo más profundo de aquel ser, así como habían dicho que en algún momento algún Uchiha había controlado al Kyuuby.

— _Quieto. —_ Pero mientras el Kyuuby había sido usado con violencia él no quería lo mismo para aquel ser— _Quieto. —_ Intentó que la calma y la serenidad que habitaban en su cuerpo se pasaran a aquella enorme bestia, aquel ser de energía elemental que avanzaba causando destrucción a su paso, quizás porque así lo dictaba su naturaleza—. _Duerme. —_ Muy dentro de su esencia sintió que el Sanbi se adormecía, como presa del hechizo de su voz.

Había oscuridad, niebla y sangre dentro de la mente de aquella bestia, pero Itachi se concentró por crear algo que le trajera paz, algo que fuera un alivio en aquella oscuridad.

Se recordó a sí mismo una noche sobre el camino de la serpiente viendo las estrellas con los tres pequeños del Equipo Cuervo encima suyo, tres niños que veían a las estrellas con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas arreboladas, quizás de frío, quizás de emoción.

—¡Qué bonito es! —Y la voz entusiasta de Naruto—. ¡Qué bonito es! —Aquel recuerdo tan íntimo, tan guardado dentro de su corazón y su mente pareció tocar algo dentro del Sanbi, de pronto le pareció que dejaba de resistirse, que su cuerpo dejaba de pelear y su mente se rendía a un recuerdo que no le pertenecía.

—Lo tenemos. —Muy lejos escuchó la voz de Kakashi—. Está preso. —Aun así Itachi abandonó lentamente su mente, dejándolo flotando en aquel recuerdo de una noche estrellada.

Cuando volvió a la realidad el Sanbi dormía, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por cadenas de represión y una extraña jaula de madera, no cualquier madera, claro, se trataba del elemento proveniente de Hashirama, el único material en el mundo capaz de retener a los bijuus, según se decía.

—No estoy muy seguro de sí atrapar esta cosa sea bueno o malo. —Kakashi se rascó la cabeza con pesar, pero Itachi giró alrededor buscando a su hermano, Sasuke se estaba vendando con fastidio la muñeca izquierda y no parecía ni por asomo que hasta hacía poco había quedado inconsciente de cansancio, quizás es que en realidad nunca había caído inconsciente…

—¡Itachi-taichou! —Naruto lo abrazó sorpresivamente, lo hizo como cuando era un niño de siete años que no sabía de rangos ni relaciones de trabajo. Por lo sorpresivo Itachi apenas alcanzó a rodearlo con un brazo intentando mantener el equilibrio, Naruto casi lo alcanzaba en altura y para su desconcierto parecía tener más masa muscular que él a pesar de ser apenas un adolescente.

—¿Qué te pareció Nii-san? —Sasuke se acercó del otro lado, complacido consigo mismo, como si traer bestias legendarias a la aldea fuera algo que celebrar de buena gana. Pero antes de que Itachi pudiera siquiera pensar si felicitarlo o regañarlo Hinata apareció frente a él, como todos tenía la ropa un poco maltratada y las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo, pero Itachi solo pudo notar, con abrumadora sorpresa, que mientras aquellos dos años habían convertido a Naruto y a Sasuke en dos hombres ella había seguido su transformación para convertirse en una bella señorita.

—Hinata-dono. —Para su desconcierto notó que, como le pasaba con todas las mujeres, su vocabulario parecía desaparecer cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Itachi-taichou… —Hinata caminó un paso, uno más, otro y al final quedó frente a él, con aquellos preciosos ojos del color de la luna que lo veían solo a él sin que Itachi, para su abrumadora desgracia, supiera que hacer a continuación.

Era solo Hinata, su valiosa subordinada, su querida estudiante, la primera mujer que había amado después de su madre.

—Estoy seguro de que nos vamos a meter en problemas por esto. —Así que decidió ser el capitán que ellos recordaban—. ¿Lo saben verdad?

—¡Itachi-taichou! —Los tres gritaron al tiempo, Itachi se vio de pronto apretado por dos jóvenes que al parecer no sabían medir su fuerza, en el último momento intentó sujetar a Hinata para que no cayera con ellos pero fue imposible, los tres se le fueron encima como si volvieran a ser niños que se colgaban de su brazo y —para su desconcierto— terminó en el suelo.

—Itachi-taichou debería ver su cara.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—El Equipo Cuervo está de vuelta. —Itachi los dejó murmurar, con un brazo rodeó torpemente a Sasuke y con el otro apegó a él a Naruto y Hinata. No se había dado cuenta, que tonto había sido, como le habían hecho falta y que feliz era ahora… que inmensamente feliz era en ese momento.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Itachi se colocó su ropa de gala y se miró el espejo para atarse el cabello en una coleta baja, en dos años el cabello le había vuelto a crecer para gran alivio de sus fans que por alguna razón lo preferían con el cabello largo (las mujeres sí que eran un enigma).

Itachi se despidió de su madre antes de salir de la casa y luego avanzó con paso firme por la aldea, intentando no ser muy consciente de la cantidad de mujeres que salía a verlo y lo seguían a lo lejos como alguna clase de estrella de cine.

De todas maneras no podía distraerse, el Hokage lo había citado y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

En la puerta de entrada algunos ninjas lo saludaron y por las escaleras uno que otro shinobi lo detuvo para decirle que atrapar al Sanbi había sido alucinante, Itachi intentó ser cortes y despedirse rápidamente de todos, finalmente pudo tocar aquella puerta donde lo habían convocado.

—¿Me mandó llamar Hokage-sama? —Estaban ahí los dos consejeros y Danzou, lo cual nunca era una buena noticia.

—Sí Itachi. —El Tercero le sonrió, una sonrisa que parecía decir que todo estaba bien y podía relajarse—. Siéntate. —Lo hizo, aunque hubiera preferido seguir de pie.

—Has conseguido todo lo que querías, ¿no? —Danzou lanzó a bocajarro, pero más que amenazante sonaba burlón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has tejido este plan? —Koharu, la vieja consejera, soltó con voz cascada. Itachi sabía a qué se refería y también sabía que nadie le creería si admitía que hasta el último momento no había tenido la menor idea de los planes de Sasuke. En lugar de eso prefirió guardar silencio.

—Tenemos dos bijuus. —Danzou golpeó con su bastón en el suelo—. Eso nos convierte en la aldea más fuerte.

—Un bijuu sin jinchuriki no puede usarse. —Homura, el otro anciano consejero sentenció.

—Conseguiremos un jinchuriki apropiado. —Koharu replicó, pero Itachi prefirió concentrarse en el Tercero que lo veía de manera bondadosa con las manos entrelazadas.

—Itachi, les he explicado a Danzou y los consejeros que tú y yo habíamos trabajado mucho en esta misión. —Era una mentira, pero aun así Itachi asintió—. Por fortuna todo ha salido según lo planeado. —Según lo que Sasuke había planeado—. Así que, como lo habíamos acordado, el Equipo Cuervo vuelve a entrar en funciones contigo como su capitán.

—Muchacho astuto. —Danzou chasqueó la lengua—. Te estoy vigilando.

—Es un honor. —Itachi hizo una reverencia, los consejeros cruzaron miradas incomodas.

—He escuchado que estas aprendiendo ninjutsu médico. —El Tercero lo observó complacido—. Estoy seguro de que Tsunade jamás tendrá un alumno tan aplicado como tú.

—Intento esforzarme. —Itachi replicó con modestia.

—Tu equipo será usado para misiones clasificadas. —Danzou sentenció—. Muchas veces lejos de la aldea por lo que deberías pensar en dejar a alguien a cargo del clan Uchiha.

—Lo tendré en mente. —Aunque de primera instancia no podía pensar en nadie.

—Puedes retirarte. —Una entrevista corta y un tanto tirante, pero que le daba lo que había esperado por dos largos años.

Itachi volvió a hacer una reverencia para despedirse y salió de aquel lugar con la mente puesta en otro lado, quizás por eso no fue consciente de que lo estaban esperando hasta que casi chocó con sus tres subordinados.

—¿Y bien? —Sasuke tenía los brazos cruzados y esa mirada que decía que no se iba a quedar quieto si las cosas no habían salido como lo había planeado.

—¿Somos un equipo de nuevo? —Naruto estaba nervioso, moviendo su peso de un pie al otro.

—¿Itachi-taichou? —Hinata preguntó con timidez.

—Somos un equipo de nuevo. —Itachi sentenció y los tres jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada de alegría.

—¡Lo sabía!

—¡Lo hicimos!

—Y como primer evento luego de reunirnos vamos a tener un entrenamiento de castigo. —Itachi caminó con paso rápido dejando a sus pasmados subordinados tras él.

—¿Ca-castigo? —Naruto fue el primero en alcanzarlo.

—Por actuar a mis espaldas y depender tanto del azar, traer aquí a una bestia de esas dimensiones pudo haber resultado catastrófico.

—Lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado. —Sasuke lo alcanzó con el ceño fruncido.

—Tan planeado que los tres resultaron heridos. —Itachi le dirigió una mirada profunda, ciertamente sus heridas no habían sido de consideración, pero los tres jóvenes habían acabado tan faltos de chakra que se habían dormido un día entero y el día siguiente aun daban tumbos por ahí demasiado débiles para caminar correctamente.

—¡Pe-pe-pero…! —Naruto abrió la boca intentando defenderse.

—Como shinobis actuaron egoístamente con el fin de conseguir sus propósitos y no pensaron en la aldea.

—¡Sí que lo hicimos! —Sasuke frunció el ceño, sí, quizás habían pensado en términos fríos, pero lo habían hecho al fin y al cabo.

—Sé perfectamente que sus motivaciones fueron creadas por el lazo que nos une y eso me honra, pero como su líder no puedo dejar pasar una situación arriesgada como la presente solo porque también me beneficia.

—Ya… —Naruto caminó más despacio, con aire tristón. Itachi hubiera querido consolarlo, pero no era el momento.

—Lo-lo sentimos… —La voz de Hinata llegó tambaleante hasta él, la joven había dejado de caminar y tenía la mirada fija en el suelo por lo que no podía ver su rostro—. N-no queríamos meterlo en problemas, ni la-lastimar a nadie. —Había tartamudeado más de lo habitual y su voz había dejado de ser segura, Itachi recordó lo fácil que era hacer tambalear su confianza. No. Lo fácil que era que alguien que ella quería pudiera hacerla perder la confianza.

—Sé que no querían lastimar a nadie. —Itachi quería que levantara la cabeza y le sonriera, pero siempre había sido malo logrando consolarla.

—No pasa nada. —Naruto se puso a su lado y le tomó la muñeca—. Vamos a hacer el entrenamiento de castigo de Itachi-taichou como recompensación. —El rubio le sonrió—. Y él dejara de estar enojado con nosotros.

—Uh… —Hinata levantó la mirada para verlo—. S-sí. —Pero aquel tartamudeo muy seguramente se debía a que el rubio le estaba tomando la muñeca.

—Lo que sea. —Sasuke gruñó y en automático Naruto soltó a Hinata, luciendo repentinamente culpable—. Solo hagamos ese entrenamiento o castigo o lo que sea. —Los tres echaron a andar e Itachi los siguió dándose cuenta con estupor que algo había cambiado.

Era lógico, en dos años los niños se habían convertido en adolescentes y todo en ellos se había transformado, incluso los sentimientos.

Sintió como si aquellos tres jóvenes se alejaran lentamente de él, ahí donde él no era su amigo, ni su hermano, ni su padre si no su capitán, la persona que les daba órdenes y al que debían obediencia. La persona que siempre ponía una barrera por su título de líder.

Por primera vez en su vida el ser incapaz de ser cercano con las personas le pareció algo triste, le pareció algo sumamente triste.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El siguiente lunes en el periódico matutino Itachi encontró un titular con una escandalosa noticia.

"Los héroes están de vuelta"

Luego se relataba una crónica de la vuelta del Equipo Cuervo y la captura del Sanbi (quizás un poco más heroica de como había ocurrido), había fotografías de cada uno de ellos y una pequeña reseña de sus habilidades ninjas.

En su foto Naruto salía parado sobre un poste viendo la aldea, en sus ojos se reflejaba un cariño inmenso por aquella tierra, la clase de mirada que tendría un Hokage, Itachi miró largo rato aquella imagen, aquel chico que pronto lo alcanzaría en altura.

La foto de Sasuke era intimidante, su hermano había girado al fotógrafo y había adelantado la mano (ahora que recordaba Sasuke había dicho algo acerca de romperle un lente fotográfico a alguien), de todas maneras la foto se había alcanzado a tomar, ojos oscuros y turbios, como los de un animal salvaje. Aquella no era la imagen que tendría un adolescente cualquiera, ni siquiera si era un adolescente enfurruñado como lo era Sasuke, aquella mirada hablaba de oscuridad y venganza.

Mientras Shisui siguiera vivo Sasuke no podía ser libre. A veces parecía olvidarlo, cuando estaba con Naruto y Hinata, pero luego volvía a poner el camino en esa dirección, una dirección que se iba forjando con fuego y cenizas.

Su foto era una foto aburrida, estaba comiendo dangos en la tienda de los Uchiha, su mirada parecía distraída, pero eso solo era porque aquel día había estado pensando muchas cosas, como siempre se encontraba solo y un montón de jovencitas salían en el fondo viéndolo con admiración. No era una foto épica como la de Naruto y tampoco demostraba su personalidad como la imagen de Sasuke, solo era una imagen robada de un día cualquiera.

La imagen de Hinata era, por otro lado, fabricada. Seguramente el camarógrafo le había pedido que posara y con lo amable que era ella había accedido. Se encontraba sentada en el pasto y uno de sus enormes lobos se encontraba echado a su lado, mientras ella le sonreía tímidamente a la cámara el lobo enseñaba los colmillos, un recuerdo de que aquella —inocente y en apariencia frágil— jovencita era parte del equipo más cotizado de la aldea.

Luego de leer el periódico y contabilizar mentalmente cuantas fans nuevas tendrían (y lo muy cabreado que estaría Sasuke por eso) dobló el articulo y lo colocó en uno de sus cajones, ahí donde estaba el reportaje del examen para Chunnin y la entrevista que les habían hecho luego de superar El Camino de la Serpiente, ahí donde se amontonaban todas las veces que sus logros habían terminado impresos en papel.

—Buenos días Nii-san. —Sasuke murmuró bostezando frente a su puerta abierta, tenía el cabello encantadoramente revuelto, a Itachi le provocó acariciárselo, aunque seguramente Sasuke se quejaría si lo hiciera.

—Buenos días. —A Itachi le había sorprendido que los tres lo siguieran tratando con tanta consideración luego de aquel entrenamiento de castigo donde los había tenido sin dormir por 76 horas, quizás es que sus subordinados eran más nobles de lo que pensaba.

—Hoy me he despertado porque unas chicas estaban respirando junto a mi ventana. —Sasuke se rascó el estómago—. Le voy a tener que pedir a Hinata que me preste a uno de sus lobos para tenerlo de guardián. —Como si lo hubieran invocado un gato se apareció frente a ellos y se enroscó en los pies de Sasuke ronroneando—. Tú no sirves de guardián. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua—. Quizás si Nii-san te hubiera entrenado, pero no lo hizo.

—Lo siento por eso. —Itachi extendió una mano hacia el gato, pero el minino simplemente lo observó con sus enormes ojos y salió huyendo de allí.

—¿Seguro que es tuyo? —Sasuke se burló.

—Creo que es más de Okka-san. —Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No le he puesto nombre.

—¿Gato?

—¿Gatito?

—No tienes imaginación. —Sasuke rodó los ojos—. No quiero saber lo que será de ti cuando le tengas que poner nombre a tus hijos.

—Creo que tendré que dejarle ese honor a mi esposa. —Itachi sonrío, aunque a su mente no llegó la imagen de ninguna mujer, lo que le quitaba bastantes puntos a su deseo de ser padre algún día.

—Ah, cierto. —Sasuke extendió la mano para darle una caja—. Esto llego ayer para ti, olvidé dártelo.

—¿Para mí? —Itachi sujetó la caja con curiosidad, aunque era común que le llegaran armas o pergaminos por paquetería no recordaba ningún envoltorio con esa marca en particular, Sasuke se alejó aun bostezando al comedor en busca de algo para desayunar e Itachi abrió la caja.

Mejor que no lo hubiera hecho.

Adentro había un ejemplar del Icha Icha Paradise, en la portada había un hombre de espaldas que curiosamente se parecía un poco a él (pero en el tiempo que se había cortado el cabello).

1

2

3

¡No se parecía a él, era él!, por primera vez en su vida Itachi sintió una mortificación que lo atenazó entero, aturdido se sentó en la cama y abrió el libro con premura en la primera página, había ahí una dedicatoria del puño y letra de Jiraiya.

"Eres el protagonista más difícil que he tenido, ¡espero que te guste!".

No, no, no, debía ser una horrorosa pesadilla. Itachi pasó las páginas y se encontró con aquella espantosa primera línea.

" _Taichi tenía unos ojos oscuros como la noche, unos ojos que encerraban oscuridad"_ no había que tener más que dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta de que Taichi era él, el libro abría describiéndolo en todo su esplendor, lo cerrado, frío y perfecto que era, lo muy indiferente que resultaba, cada nuevo párrafo era como si le dijeran una y otra vez lo imperfecto que era como humano en contraparte con lo exacto que era como shinobi.

Cuanto más leía Itachi más se horrorizaba de que Jiraiya hubiera puesto su vida a la venta y más se deprimía de que el mundo entero tuviera esa idea de él, como un apuesto lejano que en realidad no terminaba de existir en el mundo, un hombre cuyas relaciones sociales eran de cero.

Y entonces aparecía ella. En el libro Jiraiya la llamaba "Hima", una educada, tímida y encantadora jovencita… una jovencita ciega. A Itachi el corazón le martilló demasiado fuerte cuando comprendió que al ser ciega los ojos de aquella joven eran nublados… igual que los de Hinata…

Si Hiashi Hyuuga leía ese libro iba a matarlo, todo el mundo pensaría que era un pedófilo o algo igual de abominable. No, no. En el libro Hima tenía dieciséis años y él 21, no era tan grave, pero… ¡hasta las edades coincidían!, además, para su profundo bochorno, Hima se había desarrollado tal como Hinata lo había hecho, con una figura que cualquier hombre admiraría.

En el libro poco a poco Taichi iba cayendo por la dulzura y la timidez de Hima, siendo envuelto por ella sin ser siquiera consciente, por la chica ciega que a pesar de eso había logrado ver dentro de su corazón.

—¿Itachi-taichou? —Itachi levantó la cabeza culpable, por primera vez en su vida sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban. En el quicio de su puerta Hinata se encontraba parada, llevaba una falda larga y un suéter azul que la hacían ver como la jovencita más adorable que hubiera conocido—. Mikoto-san me mandó llamarle para comer. —Era cierto, su madre había invitado a Hinata y a Naruto aquel día para comer como celebración por volver a reunirse.

—Gracias. —Itachi contestó de manera atropellada y en un acto furtivo escondió el libro debajo de la almohada. Ojala pudiera quemar todos los ejemplares existentes de ese Icha Icha Paradise, ojala le hubiera dicho a Jiraiya que no deseaba ser un modelo para sus personajes, ojala…

—¿Itachi-taichou? —Preocupada Hinata giró a verlo y solo hasta entonces Itachi notó que su cabello era hermoso y sedoso, que sus ojos eran como el reflejo de la luna y su rostro tenía una perfecta simetría que lo volvía encantador.

—No es nada. —Pero eso no significaba nada, porque era Itachi Uchiha, su capitán, y ella solo era una niña adorable que estaba bajo su cuidado—. ¿Nos vamos? —Y los dos caminaron juntos por el pasillo, Itachi intentando olvidar que por un momento aquel ridículo libro lo había atrapado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Capitulo arriba, gracias semana santa por darme un día libre.

 **Los lectores preguntan.**

 **1** No, Shisui no le mando la carta a Itachi, solo la escribió, como él mismo aclara no tiene intención de mandarla, todas las ha escrito y las ha visto arder.

 **2 ¿Cuándo voy a actualizar?** Buena pregunta, para empezar lamento decir que en Abril no vamos a tener actualización, la razón es porque me voy a Mordor, la tierra del sufrimiento y la oscuridad, así que voy a necesitar más que nunca que me manden sus buenas vibras para no morir en el intento. Ya saben, búsquenme en Facebook como Janet Gaspar y hagan feliz a un residente esclavizado.

 **3** Los niños tienen catorce años (y son unos vándalos, jaja).

A todos los que se pasaron por mi nueva historia de Wattpad "Gorda" quiero darles las gracias, es una historia boba que escribo para entretenerme y que no va a ser muy larga (espero cerrar un par de proyectos lo más pronto posible que el hospital no me da bola).

Y nada, besos, abrazos, apapachos y felices vacaciones.

 _29 de Marzo del 2018 Jueves_


End file.
